


Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 162,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean et Sam se retrouvent face à une nouvelle menace venue d'Europe. Aidés de Castiel, ils enquêtent au delà de leur zone de confort. Principalement Destiel mais éventuellement d'autres pairings selon l'avancement de l'histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



> Bonne lecture à tous et vous pouvez me retrouver là :  
> http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/

Le crâne de la créature éclata et Dean cessa de frapper. Il regarda ses poings couverts de sang et poussa un soupir court. C’était tout ce dont il était capable, totalement à bout de souffle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Petit à petit, il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il faisait froid et il était couvert de sueur. De petits morceaux de chair aussi. Entre ses cuisses se trouvait le corps de la gargouille qu’il venait de massacrer à mains nues. La bête n’avait jamais été bien jolie mais à la place de son visage ne se trouvait plus maintenant qu’une pulpe informe qui glissait de plus en plus vers le sol en béton de l’entrepôt où Dean l’avait poursuivie. Et achevée. Mission accomplie, il n’y avait plus qu’à faire disparaître le corps !  
            Lorsque Dean se releva, ses genoux craquèrent. Il donna un dernier coup de bottes rageur dans la masse grise et s’essuya les mains sur son jean.

_ Hey ! lui cria Sam à l’autre bout de l’entrepôt.

La gargouille lui avait fait tomber une brique sur la tête quelques minutes auparavant, l’assommant sur le coup et plongeant Dean dans une rage folle. D’accord, c’était une petite attaque par rapport à ce dont une gargouille était capable mais Dean avait trouvé ça minable, même venant d’une bestiole millénaire épuisée par plusieurs jours de traque.

_ C’est bon, je l’ai eue, le rassura Dean en se tournant vers son frère.

_ J’ai bien vu et j’ai aussi bien vu ce que tu avais fait.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son frère le voyait traiter un monstre avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Après tout, la gargouille ne l’avait pas volé et puis c’était l’un de seuls moyens qu’avait Dean de se relaxer. Et même si ce n’était pas un moyen très sain, il n’avait pas de leçon à recevoir d’un buveur de sang de démon !

_ C’est toi qui avait le couteau et...

_ Je ne parle pas de ça ! s’emporta Sam. Je parle des mains dégueulasses sur ton jean !

Cette fois, ce fut un long soupir que Dean poussa. Parfois... souvent... presque toujours... Sam était vraiment pénible.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ! De toute façon, j’en ai déjà partout.

Sam roula les yeux d’une façon que Dean trouva particulièrement agaçante.

_ Ce n’est pas une raison ! Qui fait la lessive, toi peut-être ?

Dean ne fit même pas mine de cacher ce qu’il savait être un rictus hautain.

_ Sûrement pas !

Sam posa les mains sur ses hanches, respira lentement pour se calmer et s’avança vers son frère. Ils n’allaient pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation.

_ Avec les cheveux que tu te paies, tu... commença Dean.

_ La ferme, répliqua immédiatement Sam. Aide-moi plutôt à porter ça, poursuivit-il en attrapant les pattes griffues de la gargouille.

Ils trainèrent la bête jusqu’au coffre de l’Impala duquel Dean sortit une grande bâche bleue. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse une créature dégoulinante saloper l’intérieur de sa voiture. Ils y emballèrent la gargouille avant de l’emmener jusqu’en forêt pour la brûler et enterrer ses restes. Rapide, facile, efficace.

 

Sitôt rentré, Dean fonça sous la douche. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse Sam lui passer devant. Entre le shampooing et le brushing, son imbécile de frère en avait toujours pour minimum une heure. Lui au moins, il allait vite. Un coup de savon dans les cheveux et là ou il avait sué, un coup de serviette et hop, c’était plié. Juste le temps d’enfiler un caleçon et il était prêt pour le plan de la soirée : un marathon Docteur Sexy MD avec un burger froid acheté sur le chemin du retour dans une main et une bière dans l’autre, le derrière confortablement installé sur son lit. Enfin confortablement installé était un vœu pieux puisque les literies du motel pourri où ils avaient momentanément élus domicile était plutôt défoncées mais Dean savait qu’il s’en accommoderait facilement. Il avait connu bien pire. Au moins ici, il n’avait pas encore vu d’insectes rampant sur les murs.

Tout à son idée d’une bonne soirée, il ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Hey, Sammy...

Il stoppa net en voyant l’air exaspéré de son frère qui le fixait derrière l’écran de son ordinateur.

Dean se pencha en avant. Avait-il, dans sa trop grande fougue, fait un trou dans le mur avec la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain ? Apparemment pas. Avait-il par inadvertance emprunté l’un des caleçons de Sam. Fixant son entrejambe, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas ça non plus.

_ Sam ? demanda-t-il à court d’idée.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_ Ca ne te semble pas bizarre ? fit-il simplement, prenant totalement Dean de court.

_ Euh...

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Sam voulait parler. Et Sam le comprit tout de suite, adoptant sa plus belle expression de « mon frère est un abruti ».

_ Quoi ? insista Dean, qui n’avait pas l’intention de rentrer dans une nouvelle querelle fraternelle. Son hamburger allait être complètement glacé et sa série allait bientôt commencer.

Il vint s’asseoir sur la chaise faisant face à Sam pour lui montrer qu’il était très intéressé parce que son frère avait à lui raconter. Passionné même.

Sam baissa l’écran de son ordinateur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ C’est la troisième gargouille que nous traquons en deux mois.

_ Oui et ?

Dean ne voyait pas trop où était le problème. Les gargouilles étaient pénibles à traquer certes, elles volaient et étaient capable de très bien se cacher mais elles n’étaient pas très dures à tuer. Pas besoin d’arme spéciale ou de sort compliqué. Bref, plutôt des vacances par rapport à tout ce qu’ils avaient eu à affronter auparavant.

_ Combien de gargouilles avions-nous rencontrées avant ?

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Aucune, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, voyant enfin où son frère voulait en venir.

_ Et ça ne te semble pas suspect d’un coup ce déferlement de gargouilles ?

_ Je n’appellerais pas trois individus un déferlement mais...

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

_ D’accord, d’accord, Sammy, c’est bizarre. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Fais des recherches !

Après tout, c’était ce que son frère faisait le mieux et en silence.

_ C’est ce que je faisais. Les gargouilles sont principalement des créatures européennes. Pourquoi soudainement...

_ Excuse-moi, mais j’ai vu le dessin animé et je suis plutôt sûr que les gargouilles étaient de Manhattan.

Sam n’eut pas l’air amusé. Du tout.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé de distraire son frère, ça n’avait pas marché. Tant pis.

_ Appelle B... Garth, il aura peut-être des infos pour toi.

Dean avait presque dit Bobby. Même après deux ans, il ne s’était toujours pas fait à l’idée que celui qui avait presque été son père n’était plus là. Et ça le rendait triste. Et ce soir, Dean n’avait pas envie d’être triste.

Il se leva, prit son hamburger dans le sac en papier qui était resté sur la table, une bière dans le frigo et se jeta sur son lit, cherchant du regard la télécommande.

_ C’est ce que je vais faire. Et aussi demander à Cas...

Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Dean qui l’ignora aussi royalement que possible.

_ ... il aura peut-être une idée.

_ C’est ça, fais ça ! conclut Dean en mordant à pleine dent dans son repas.

Il jura quand un filet de ketchup lui tomba sur le torse. Bah après tout, il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre de t-shirt. Sinon, Sam l’aurait encore enquiquiné avec la lessive.

 

_ Bon alors tu te dépêches ? s’impatienta Dean, appuyé contre la porte d’entrée de la laverie automatique où Sam finissait de plier leurs dernières chemises.

_ Ca irait plus vite si tu venais plier toi-même ton propre linge ! répliqua ce dernier, d’un ton acerbe.

Dean eut un petit rictus.

_ Allons Sammy, nous avons déjà parlé du partage des tâches. Tu fais la lessive et moi, quand l’occasion se présente, je cuisine.

_C’est tout de suite plus viril...

_ Exactement ! Je suis viril ! Tous les grands chefs sont des hommes !

_ Tu as surtout besoin de compenser...

Sam fit un grand geste de la main en désignant son frère. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ Compenser quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu sais bien. Ca ! fit-il de nouveau avec un geste vers Dean.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua-t-il en se renfrognant.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à refermer la porte de la laverie.

_ Rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé, Cendrillon.

Sam jeta avec humeur la dernière chemise dans son sac.

_ Je ne suis pas Cendrillon.

_ Tu as perdu ta chaussure.

_ Tu es vraiment un sacré connard quand tu t’y mets.

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules et après avoir claqué la porte, il se dirigea vers sa chère voiture, garée contre le trottoir, à quelques mètres de là.

 

Ils venaient à peine de rejoindre le parking de leur motel lorsque le téléphone de Sam sonna.

_ C’est Garth, annonça-t-il en décrochant.

Sam avait appelé celui-ci quelques jours auparavant pour lui parler de leur problème de gargouilles. Garth n’avait pas eu la moindre information à leur donner à ce moment-là mais il avait promis de se renseigner. Puis, il les avait orientés sur la piste de démons dans le Delaware, ceux-là même dont Sam et Dean venaient de se débarrasser quelques heures auparavant.

_ Allo Garth ?

Dean regarda son frère hocher la tête plusieurs fois et il en profita pour déverrouiller la porte de leur chambre. Il entra, Sam sur ses talons.

_ Oui, oui. Nous les avons trouvés... Non, non, rien de bien méchants. Ils n’étaient que trois... non, pas bien puissants.

Dean retira son blouson de cuir et l’accrocha à la patère de bois moulu qui ornait l’entrée de la pièce.  Depuis deux jours qu’ils étaient là, il avait toujours l’impression que ce machin allait se décrocher du mur à chaque fois qu’il y accrochait quelque chose et à chaque fois il était surpris de  le voir résister. Il s’installa ensuite sur une chaise de formica, tentant de suivre la conversation que son frère avait avec Garth.

Sam avait juste posé son sac sur son lit et parcourait la pièce à grandes foulées.

_ Et sinon les gargouilles, tu as... ? Quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Castiel quoi ?

Ce nom fit dresser l’oreille à Dean. Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec la troisième gargouille, Dean avait appelé Castiel et en quelques secondes, l’ange était apparu à ses côtés. Sam l’avait salué puis avec un petit sourire entendu à Dean, il était sorti pour « acheter le petit déjeuner ». Castiel avait alors tourné la tête vers lui.

_ Tu as besoin de moi, Dean.

Ce n’était pas une question.

Dean s’était raclé la gorge avant de donner à l’ange une tape amicale dans le dos. Castiel avait froncé les sourcils, puis, comme s’il avait compris la signification du geste, il avait eu un petit sourire en coin.

_ Oui, Cas.

Le regard de Castiel lui avait paru devenir plus bleu encore et Dean avait eu du mal à s’en détacher avant de continuer.

_ C’est à propos des gargouilles.

_ Oh.

L’ange avait bien vite repris une façade neutre. Dean avait bien conscience que quelques mois auparavant, il avait dit à Castiel qu’il avait besoin de lui. Mais pas pour une mission cette fois. Sous-entendu dans sa vie. Depuis, ils n’en avaient plus parlé et Dean n’allait pas aborder le sujet. Les dernières années avaient été pour lui et Castiel particulièrement difficiles et maintenant que tous allaient mieux, il était bien décidé à ne plus en reparler et visiblement, l’ange préférait lui aussi éviter le sujet. De toute façon, Castiel n’avait jamais été un grand causeur et Dean lui faisait probablement une faveur en laissant tout cela derrière eux.

_ Sam pense que ce n’est pas normal que d’un coup, il en surgisse de plus en plus alors que...

_ Je vais me renseigner. Je reviendrai quand j’aurai quelque chose.

Et avant que Dean n’ait pu rajouter quelque ce soit, Castiel avait disparu. Il avait alors noyé son désarroi dans les pancakes et le café noir que Sam lui avait ramené.

Et maintenant, Garth semblait avoir avant lui des nouvelles de Castiel !

Dean grinça les dents et décida de passer le temps en faisant un vrai truc viril, genre graisser son arme, tout en suivant d’une oreille la conversation de Sam.

_ QUOI ?

Surpris par le cri de son frère, Dean posa immédiatement l’arme qu’il venait à peine de sortir de sa ceinture.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

_ Oui, oui, je comprends bien mais... poursuivit Sam en ignorant parfaitement Dean.

Celui-ci quitta sa chaise pour venir se coller à son frère. Castiel suivit d’un grand QUOI ne présageait bien de bon.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? insista Dean.

Sam lui fit un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « fiche-moi la paix », ajoutant à la frustration de Dean. Il se mit à son tour à faire les cent pas sur le tapis à motif floral qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

_ Bon, ne bougez pas, on arrive, poursuivit Sam. Je ne sais pas moi ! Demande-lui ! J’en ai rien à faire qu’il soit un ange du Seigneur, dis-lui de nous attendre. Non ! Si ! Je... Dean !

Dean se tourna brusquement, se cognant au passage le coude dans le coin de la commode qu’il longeait.

_ Nom de... jura-t-il en se frottant le bras.

_ Dean ! Appelle ton ange !

_ Quoi ?

_ Appelle Cas !

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. « Son » ange. Castiel n’était pas « son » ange. Castiel était un ange libre et n’appartenait à personne. Même s’il était un peu déstabilisé par le fait que Castiel se trouve avec Garth. Mais juste déstabilisé, rien de plus.

_ Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il, sans dissimuler une pointe d’énervement.

Sam le fixa, soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, bref tout ce que son frère détestait.

_ Castiel a capturé une gargouille.

Dean sentit le coin de sa lèvre remonter légèrement. Même s’il donnait l’impression la plupart du temps de ne rien comprendre à rien, Cas restait quand même un soldat d’exception et lorsqu’on lui donnait une mission en deux temps trois mouvements, c’était torché ! Mais apparemment ce n’était pas la réaction qu’espérait Sam.

_ Dean !

_ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? On lui a demandé de s’intéresser aux gargouilles, c’est ce qu’il fait !

_ Oui mais il a décidé de l’interroger lui-même.

L’enthousiasme de Dean retomba comme un léviathan à qui on tranche la tête. Effectivement, les dernières fois qu’il avait vu Cas interroger des témoins ou des démons, ça n’avait pas été très brillant.

Il fit la moue. Sam lui jeta un regard impatient.

_ Bon d’accord, d’accord, je l’appelle. Cas ! CAS ! C’est moi, De...

_ Oui, Dean ?

L’ange venait d’apparaître juste à ses côtés. Dean eut d’abord le réflexe de reculer avant de se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas froisser Castiel plus que nécessaire, déjà qu’il devait lui annoncer qu’ils ne faisaient pas entièrement confiance à ses talents d’enquêteur...

Sam se racla la gorge et Dean baissa les yeux. Il devait bien admettre qu’il tendait à être distrait quand Castiel était aussi prêt de lui.

_ Je dois sortir ? insista Sam.

Castiel se tourna vers lui avant de revenir à Dean.

_ Dean ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Non, c’est bon. N’écoute pas Sam.

_ Comme tu veux Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mordit l’intérieur des joues.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel.

Son ton aurait pu paraître parfaitement neutre pour un parfait inconnu mais Dean avait sentit la pointe d’inquiétude qui s’en dégageait. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Castiel se décrispa légèrement.

_ Oui, ne t’en fais pas. Sam m’a dit que tu avais attrapé une gargouille.

_ C’est ce que tu m’avais demandé.

_ Oui, oui, merci.

Cette fois, Castiel eut ce qui était pour lui un franc sourire et Dean se sentit aussi sourire en réponse. Il en fut lui-même mortifié. Sam secoua la tête et Dean se reprit. Il se redressa et fit un pas en arrière. Castiel et lui étaient des soldats, ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre en politesses.

_ Sam m’a aussi dit que tu comptais l’interroger ?

_ J’ai commencé, confirma Castiel.

Il avait lui aussi reprit une pose militaire et tout signe d’émotion avait quitté son visage.

_ Commencé ?

Castiel leva sa main droite sur laquelle s’étalait une trace gluante.

_ Elle n’était pas très coopérative, au début, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Dean entendit le « Cas ! » de Sam derrière lui. Dean, lui, hocha la tête. Il comprenait la méthode, il l’avait lui-même beaucoup utilisée. Maintenant il est vrai que Castiel n’était pas le plus fin des interrogateurs et qu’il n’avait pas un grand sens des réalités humaines. Il était même probable qu’il pose des questions sans rapport avec le schmilblick.

Il mit sa main sur l’épaule de l’ange et immédiatement ce dernier chercha son regard. Dean regarda ses pieds.

_ Cas, écoute. Tu sais cette histoire de gargouilles...

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ C’est formidable que tu en ais trouvé une, vraiment, mais nous aurions voulu l’interroger nous-mêmes. Tu comprends...

Il sentit l’ange se crisper sous ses doigts.

_ Dean, je t’observe... je vous observe toi et Sam depuis des années. Je suis capable d’être tout à fait efficace.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Et nous avons entièrement confiance en toi. C’est juste que Sam et moi...

Il se tourna vers son frère à la recherche d’un peu de soutien.

Sam lui lança juste un sourire figé, visiblement lui aussi à court d’excuses.

_ Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, reprit Dean. Sam et moi avons juste des points bien spécifiques que nous aimerions éclaircir avec cette gargouille et donc nous voulions participer à son interrogatoire... avec toi bien sûr, ajouta Dean.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, ca ne va pas être possible.

_ Cas ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ! s’écria Sam en s’approchant d’eux.

Dean retira sa main de l’épaule de Castiel et croisa les bras.

_ Cas, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà t...

L’expression de Castiel se fit plus opaque encore.

_ Non Dean, c’est juste que... La gargouille ne parle qu’allemand.

_ Et évidemment, toi tu parles allemand ? commenta Dean en roulant des yeux.

_ Dean, je suis un ange, je parle...

_ Oui, oui, je sais, les droïdes de protocole maitrisent plus de six millions de formes de communication, le coupa Dean d’un ton abrupt.

Il savait qu’il devenait désagréable mais c’était toujours le cas quand il était mal à l’aise. Et la présence prolongée de Castiel le mettait toujours mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas nouveau mais ce phénomène s’était amplifié au cours des derniers mois. Depuis que Dean lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de lui. Et que Castiel était parti. Et puis qu’il était revenu, comme si de rien n’était. Et qu’ils étaient retombés dans la bonne vieille routine des traques, comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé. Alors oui, même s’il tentait d’oublier tout se qu’il s’était passé, Dean était blessé que Castiel ignore de la sorte ce moment où Dean avait mis son âme à nu pour lui et depuis, Dean s’agaçait facilement. Enfin plus encore qu’habituellement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Dean, tu sais bien... son ton devenait également légèrement irrité.

_ Je sais, je sais.

Sam mit fin comme souvent à l’échange.

_ Ca suffit tous les deux ! Cas, dis-nous ce que t’as appris cette gargouille qui ne parle qu’allemand.

_ Pour l’instant pas grand-chose. Vous m’avez interrompu.

Dean aurait juré qu’il retenait une moue. Une expression qu’il utilisait lui-même souvent mais qui paraissait bien trop humaine pour Castiel.

_ Bon, comme ça, c’est réglé, décida-t-il en se tapant dans les mains. Nous y repartons tous les trois et nous mènerons l’interrogatoire tous les trois. Cas, tu serviras de traducteur, ajouta-t-il avant que l’ange n’ait le temps de protester.

_ Ca me va, approuva finalement ce dernier. Allons-y.

Il leva les mains en direction des deux frères.

_ Who ho ho ! l’arrêta Dean en reculant d’un pas. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Nous y allons, dit-il à Dean comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant un peu lent.

_ Pas comme ça ! On prend ma voiture.

Castiel eut l’air contrarié.

_ Ce n’est qu’à quelques heures de route, insista Dean.

_ Et dans la voiture nous avons du matériel, ajouta Sam.

_ Il n’y a pas besoin de matériel spécifique contre une gargouille, répliqua Castiel d’une voix parfaitement calme.

Mais il avait tourné les yeux vers Sam et lui jetait un regard qui signifiait qu’il était déçu que Sam ne sache même pas ça. Ce dernier grimaça et s’éloigna pour préparer ses affaires. Il savait que Dean aurait le dernier mot.

Celui-ci posa une main sur l’épaule de Castiel.

_ Cas, s’il te plait.

L’ange leva ses yeux bleus sur lui et Dean lui serra légèrement l’épaule. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Castiel ne réponde.

_ D’accord Dean.

 

Le trajet se passait en silence. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait et aucun ne semblait enclin à parler. Au début, Dean avait mis la radio et s’était surpris à fredonner doucement plusieurs fois. Puis Sam s’était assoupi et Dean avait coupé la musique. Il s’était tout d’abord demandé si Sam ne faisant pas semblant, juste pour le faire taire mais le léger ronflement qui avait échappé à son frère l’avait rassuré.

Sur le siège arrière, juste derrière lui se trouvait Castiel. Depuis leur départ, l’ange n’avait cessé de l’observer par l’intermédiaire du rétroviseur, son regard fixe ne lâchant pas une seconde le visage de Dean. Ce dernier s’en était tout d’abord agacé, il avait eu envie de confronter l’ange, puis il avait décidé de laisser tomber. Si Castiel avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu’il le dise. Dean, lui, avait été honnête avec Cas, il avait fait le premier pas. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d’en faire plus. Pas si c’était pour voir l’ange lui tourner le dos de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques heures, il avait fini par complètement oublier Castiel pour complètement se concentrer sur la route, sombre, glissante. Et il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à lutter contre le sommeil.

_ Dean.

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter et il réalisa qu’il avait pendant quelques secondes fermé les yeux.

_ Oui Cas ?

_ Tu t’endors.

Il soupira.

_ Je sais.

_ Nous aurions dû y aller par ma méthode.

_ Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de nous amener jusque chez Garth ?

_ Non Dean, je dis simplement que si tu m’avais écouté l’interrogatoire serait déjà terminé et à cette heure tu pourrais déjà être en plein sommeil.

_ Ou alors nous aurions dû déjà repartir au plus vite autre part suite aux infos de la gargouille.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques minutes.

_ Je n’avais pas réalisé, fit-il ensuite simplement.

_ Quoi ?

Dean trouvait Castiel souvent cryptique mais il était content d’avoir engagé avec lui une conversation, même un peu tendue. Parce qu’il aimait sincèrement discuter avec Cas, c’était souvent n’importe quoi, toujours complètement inattendu et juste... agréable.

_ Je n’avais pas réalisé, reprit l’ange, que conduire était ta façon de te détendre.

Dean fit un petit rictus et chercha le regard de Castiel dans le rétroviseur. Ce dernier eut ce demi-sourire qui lui était si caractéristique.

_ C’est vrai, dit-il doucement.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je préfèrerais que tu regardes la route. Un accident a peu de chance de me tuer mais je n’ai pas envie que Sam et toi soyez abîmés.

Dean pouffa aussi silencieusement que possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sam. Son attention retourna sur la route, toujours aussi déserte.

_ Satisfait ?

_ Oui. Doublement.

_ Comment ça ?

Il résista à l’envie de regarder de nouveau dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu me parais plus réactif.

Il devait admettre que Castiel n’avait pas tort. Il était plus réveillé, plus alerte que ces dernières heures.

_ Alors continue ! encouragea-t-il Castiel.

Sans le voir, il sentit l’ange pencher la tête de côté.

_ Continuer quoi ?

_ Continue à me parler.

Castiel ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes et lorsqu’il reprit la parole, Dean le trouva légèrement mal à l’aise.

_ De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions Dean ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ De ce que tu veux ! Choisis !

Il entendit l’ange soupirer.

_ D’accord Dean... Dean, qu’est-ce qu’un droïde de protocole ?

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne put retenir un gloussement. Enfin un gloussement viril, bien sûr. Sam bougea légèrement sur le siège à ses côtés mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Souvent n’importe quoi, toujours complètement inattendu. Complètement Cas quoi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sentit rayonner.

_ Ca vient d’un film ! Star Wars ! J’ai déjà dû t’en parler.

_ Je me souviens t’avoir entendu mentionner ce film.

_ Et je ne te l’ai pas montré ?

Dean savait bien qu’il ne l’avait pas montré à Castiel mais il tendait là une perche à l’ange pour qu’il réclame de lui-même le film. Il avait envie que Castiel s’intéresse vraiment à toute cette culture humaine qui lui était inconnue.

_ Non Dean, le seul film que j’ai vu en ta compagnie c’est lorsque le livreur de pi...

_ Peu importe, le coupa Dean.

Cette anecdote remontait maintenant à des années mais elle le mettait toujours mal à l’aise.

_ Et de quoi parle le film ? demanda Castiel après un long silence.

Dean leva rapidement le regard dans le rétroviseur. Castiel le fixait toujours intensément. Et il paraissait vraiment curieux. Dean sentit une douce chaleur s’installer en lui. C’était sans doute ça, sa définition la plus adéquate du bonheur. Dans sa voiture, avec son frère en sécurité et Cas, à parler de ce qu’il aime. Sans monstre, sans chasse, sans pression ni responsabilité. Et pouvoir tout oublier sauf ce petit moment d’intimité sur une route perdue.

_ Cela commence dans une galaxie très très lointaine...

 

Dean parla pendant des heures et le temps qu’ils arrivent jusqu’à proximité de chez Garth, il en était à la moitié du second film. Mais il n’avait pas envie d’aller plus loin. Il n’avait pas envie de dévoiler à Cas la véritable identité de Dark Vador. Il devait le voir !

_ Et je n’irai pas plus loin, conclut-il alors que la maison dans laquelle Garth s’était établi apparaissait derrière les arbres.

C’était une vieille maison qui rappelait étrangement celle de Bobby, sans toutes les carcasses de voiture autour, bien sûr. Mais à présent que la pluie avait cessé et que le ciel commençait à s’éclaircir, Dean devinait la peinture écaillée de la façade.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui Cas ?

Il ralentit et entra dans l’allée de terre.

_ J’aimerais que tu me montres ces films.

Dean lui jeta un sourire radieux avant de garer la voiture près de la porte d’entrée.

_ Dès que possible Cas. Dès que possible.

Il coupa le contact et donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras de Sam.

_ Debout feignasse ! On est arrivés !

 

Dean frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort que précédemment.

_ GARTH ! C’est nous ! Ouvre !

_ Il n’est peut-être pas là, hasarda Sam.

_ Il était là lorsque je suis parti hier soir, fit remarquer Castiel qui se tenait sur le porche de bois, légèrement à l’écart des deux frères. Il avait les yeux plissés et fixait la porte comme s’il pouvait voir à travers.

_ Il a peut-être été appelé ailleurs, avança Sam.

_ Et il serait parti en laissant une gargouille sans surveillance ! s’emporta Dean avec un grand geste des bras.

Son frère se recula légèrement, pour ne pas prendre un coup maladroit.

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il l’ignora. Il savait exactement ce que pensait l’ange. S’ils n’avaient pas pris la voiture... Mais visiblement Castiel n’avait pas envie de briser de nouveau le lien qui s’était établi entre lui et Dean ces dernières heures dans l’Impala et il ne dit rien.

_ Sa voiture est là ! s’emporta Dean avec un geste vers la vieille mustang légèrement rouillée parquée à quelques mètres de sa propre voiture.

_ Il a sans doute plusieurs voiture, insista Sam.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et sentit un léger début de barbe. Il soupira et tambourina de nouveau sur la porte.

_ GARTH !

Si la gargouille avait réussi à s’échapper et s’en était pris à Garth, Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir écouté Castiel. Il savait que Garth avait le chic pour se tirer de tous les mauvais pas mais dans leur métier les accidents arrivaient particulièrement vite.

_ Dean.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel.

_ Dean, je pourrais aller voir ce qu’il se passe. Attendez- moi là et je reviendrai vous chercher une fois tout danger évité.

Dean posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Castiel avant que celui-ci ne puisse disparaître.

_ Non, tu n’y vas pas seul. Je peux défoncer cette porte et...

Avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit de pas se fit finalement entendre de l’intérieur de la maison.

_ GARTH ! appela de nouveau Dean en lâchant le bras de l’ange.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Sam porter sa main à la ceinture, là où il avait caché le couteau de Ruby.

Lui-même se tint prêt et il sentit Castiel se tendre ses côtés.

Il y eut le bruit d’un verrou qu’on ouvre, d’une chaînette qu’on tire et d’une clé qu’on tourne et la porte s’entrebâilla. Mais ce n’était pas Garth de l’autre côté.

_ Kevin ! s’écrièrent de concert Sam et Dean.

Kevin Tran, le prophète, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Il ne portait qu’un caleçon blanc.

_ Salut, fit-il simplement d’une voix enrouée. On ne vous attendait plus.

_ Ils n’ont pas voulu... commença Castiel.

Dean le fit taire d’un geste de la main.

_ Nous sommes venus en voiture, annonça-t-il simplement.

Kevin se frotta les paupières et s’écarta pour les laisser entrer.

_ Désolé, Garth dort encore. Cette maudite gargouille a passé la moitié de la nuit à chanter des chants traditionnels allemands ou quelque chose du genre.

Avant qu’ils n’aient pu demander quoique ce soit, Kevin referma la porte d’un geste de la main et s’éloigna dans une pièce adjacente.

_ Vous voulez du café ? proposa-t-il en étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

_ Volontiers, répondit Dean en lui emboîtant le pas.

Après une nuit blanche au volant, il allait avoir besoin de quelques litres de caféine pour tenir le coup.

Kevin les guida dans une cuisine certes ancienne mais propre et fonctionnelle. Il indiqua une table de bois et quatre chaises branlantes où ils prirent place avant de sortir d’un placard une cafetière qui avait connu des jours meilleures.

_ Café pour tout le monde ?

Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête. Castiel les regarda tour à tour.

_ Non, je n’ai nullement besoin de stimulant, répondit-il finalement.

Kevin approuva et poursuivit ses préparatifs.

Sam fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il se racla la gorge avant tout, visiblement ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_ Euh... hum... J’aurais pensé que tu serais retourné chez ta mère.

Kevin eut un petit rire et lança la cafetière qui se mit en route avec un bourdonnement désagréable.

_ Généralement, ça suffit à réveiller Garth, annonça-t-il, avant de prendre place à son tour à la table.

Il croisa les mains sur la table devant lui et reprit la parole.

_ Je suis allé la voir plusieurs fois mais, je n’ai plus vraiment l’âge de vivre avec ma mère. Alors quand Garth m’a proposé de venir m’installer ici, j’ai accepté.

_ Et c’est plus sûr pour elle, fit Dean.

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Ca ne change rien. Nous ne sommes plus en danger. Je n’ai plus eu de vision depuis une éternité.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais alors comment aides-tu Garth ?

Une forte odeur de café commençait à prendre place dans la cuisine. Kevin se leva pour sortir des tasses d’un petit placard grinçant.

_ Principalement en faisant des recherches. Je m’occupe de la maison aussi.

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre dans l’escalier, un pas lourd et pas très assuré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Garth apparaissait sur le seuil de la cuisine, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil.

_ Que fais-tu déjà debout ? grogna-t-il en passant les bras autour de la taille de Kevin pour lui coller un bécot dans le cou.

_ Je m’occupe de lui aussi, conclut Kevin en se tournant vers les frères Winchester dont les yeux paraissaient vouloir sortir des orbites. Castiel, quant à lui, ne semblait avoir qu’un intérêt poli pour tout cela.

_ Garth, Sam et Dean sont arrivés, reprit l’ancien prophète.

Garth relâcha Kevin et réalisa enfin qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

_ Hé ! Bienvenue ! Comment ça va ?

Il s’avança vers eux. Sam se força à sourire, toujours sous le choc. A ses côtés, son frère se racla la gorge d’une façon on ne peut moins naturelle.

_ Super, super, fit le plus jeune des Winchester en se levant de table. Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir l’accolade de Garth.

_ Sam ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que vous soyez là. Dean !

Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

Dean aussi se remit debout et força un sourire gêné. Garth ne se rendit compte de rien en prenant Dean dans ses bras mais Kevin rougit légèrement.

_ Garth ! Comment vas-tu ?

Garth ne le relâcha qu’après lui avoir donné quelques frappes amicales dans le dos. Puis il se retourna pour attraper la tasse que Kevin lui tendait et but d’une seule traite le liquide brulant.

_ Exténué ! La saleté de bestiole que Castiel nous a laissée a passé la nuit à chanter. C’était insupportable. A part ça, ça va plutôt pas mal.

Il s’assit sur le plan de travail après que tous les autres aient reçus leur tasse.

Dean porta le café à ses lèvres, laissant Sam commencer la conversation.

_ Et vous n’avez rien appris de la gargouille ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Castiel a dit qu’il préférait l’interroger lui-même. Et en plus, je ne parle pas allemand.

_ Moi si, enfin un peu, fit remarquer Kevin.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne te laisse pas approcher de cette créature.

Kevin roula des yeux.

_ Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller. J’ai combattu seul pendant longtemps.

_ Et au final tu t’es fait avoir par le roi de l’enfer.

_ Et je lui ai botté le...

_ Désolé, je ne prends pas ce risque, conclut Garth d’un ton que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien. C’était celui qu’il adoptait avec tous les gens qu’il aimait dès qu’il les sentait menacés.

Kevin eut une petite moue mais laissa tomber. Il savait parfaitement qu’il était bien plus apte à se défendre que Garth, mais si ça faisait plaisir à ce dernier...

Dean se gratta la tête et son regard passa de l’un à l’autre. Il prit une gorgée et reposa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table de bois. Puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui claqua de façon inquiétante, pour se donner un air faussement décontracté.

_ Alors donc... euh... tous les deux, vous... vivez ensemble ?

Garth leva les mains et il ne put empêcher un grand rictus de lui fendre le visage.

_ Surprise !

_ Sacrée surprise, approuva Sam.

_ Et hum... reprit Dean d’une voix plus rauque que détachée... comment ? Je veux dire...

_ Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble sur le bateau, répondit Kevin comme si cela expliquait tout.

Garth approuva.

_ Oui. Kevin et Garth sont sur un bateau et... des choses arrivent !

_ Hum, hum, répondirent en cœur les frères Winchester. Dean regrettait presque d’avoir posé la question.

Garth posa sa tasse vide dans l’évier à côté duquel il était assis. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Dean. Il lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et se pencha tout contre son oreille.

_ Si tu as besoin de conseils, murmura-t-il, pour... tu sais, il fit un petit mouvement de tête vers Castiel, je peux...

_ Ok ! s’écria Dean, faisant trembler toute la vaisselle lorsqu’il frappa violemment la table du plat de la main. Alors la gargouille ?

Garth se recula, échangeant un sourire complice avec Kevin.

_ Dans ma panic room.

_ Tu as une panic room ?

Le visage de Dean s’illumina enfin.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je me suis inspiré du meilleur.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à la pensée de Bobby. Sam leva même la tasse qu’il avait à la main avant de prendre sa dernière gorgée de café.

_ Mais si j’avais su, Garth jeta un regard en coin à Castiel, j’aurais dit à Castiel de l’emmener avec lui, où qu’il soit allé pendant toutes ces heures.

_ Je pensais rentrer beaucoup plus vite, se défendit l’ange.

Garth hocha la tête et gloussa.

 _ Je sais. Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu avec les Winchester.

Sam et Dean eurent le même geste de défense mais avant qu’ils n’aient pu répliquer, Garth reprit.

_ Castiel a bien spécifié qu’il tenait lui-même à faire l’interrogatoire alors nous l’avons superbement ignorée, même lorsqu’elle a mis nos nerfs à rude épreuve.

Kevin yodla entre ses dents.

_ Oh pitié, le supplia Garth, tu vas me remettre ça en tête.

_ Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, demanda Dean, c’est pourquoi Castiel est venu chez vous pour enfermer la gargouille.

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille au soir. Pourquoi Castiel était venu trouver Garth et pas lui ? Et d’ailleurs depuis quand Garth et Castiel se connaissaient-ils ! Castiel avait déjà rencontré Kevin certes, mais il n’avait pas souvenir de l’avoir présenté à Garth.

_ Nous traquions la même gargouille, expliqua Castiel en se rapprochant légèrement de Dean.

_ Et, reprit Garth,  lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois, la gargouille, Castiel et moi, dans la même pièce, je l’ai tout de suite reconnu.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ J’ai lu les livres de Carver Edlund, expliqua Garth. L’ange en imper, ça m’a tout de suite parlé.

_ Au début, fit Castiel qui n’était plus maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres de Dean, je voulais te ramener la gargouille Dean.

Dean garda son regard fixé sur ses mains. Il savait que s’il tournait la tête, les yeux de l’ange seraient tout proches des siens.

_ Mais Garth m’a expliqué qu’il était l’un de tes bons amis. Et qu’il serait plus sûr pour tout le monde d’enfermer la gargouille dans une pièce conçue à cet effet et que la lâcher dans une chambre de motel n’était pas forcément une idée judicieuse. Cela m’a semblé logique.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire mais toujours en évitant son regard.

_ Tu as bien fait.

_ Merci Dean.

Bien malgré lui, ce dernier tourna la tête et il plongea dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel.

Sam se racla la gorge.

_ Et si nous allions la voir, cette gargouille, proposa-t-il en se levant le plus bruyamment possible.

Dean rompit le contact et cligna des paupières.

_ Bonne idée, allons-y !

Il suivit Kevin qui fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine. Derrière lui, il entendit Garth se rapprocher de son frère.

_ Et c’est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Sam, à voix basse, mais pas suffisamment pour que Dean ne l’entende pas.

_ Toujours, lâcha Sam, dans un soupir déchirant.

 

La panic room de Garth ressemblait en tout point à celle de Bobby. Dean se demanda même si Garth n’était pas allé fouiller les décombres de la maison à la mort de celui-ci pour en récupérer les plans. La même porte blindée fermait l’entrée, les mêmes sceaux la protégeaient. Mais pour le moment, aucun bruit ne s’en échappait.

_ Alors ? demanda Dean lorsque le groupe s’arrêta juste devant la porte.

Le son de sa voix suffit à faire réagir la gargouille. Celle-ci eut un hurlement déchirant puis de grands bruits de coups se firent entendre puis un chapelet de cris qui parurent inaudibles à Dean. Mais apparemment, il s’agissait de mots.

Kevin porta la main à sa bouche pour couvrir un petit rire.

_ Quoi ? fit Sam.

L’ancien prophète eut un autre gloussement.

_ Cas ! fit Dean, que dit-elle ?

Castiel baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

_ C’est... très grossier Dean.

_ Oh.

_ Alors, reprit Garth. Je vous ouvre et vous vous débrouillez ou alors vous préférez que je sois là pour plus de sécurité.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Sam se contenta de lui poser une main sur l’épaule.

_ Kevin et toi pouvez retourner à l’étage Garth. Nous savons ce que nous faisons.

Tous deux approuvèrent et prirent l’escalier de bois remontant à l’étage.

_ S’il y a quoique ce soit, fit Garth avant de disparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte, criez !

_ Ouais, ouais, maugréa Dean en posant les mains sur la lourde poignée circulaire qui scellait la porte.

Il tourna et à l’intérieur le mécanisme grinça. Cela fit taire immédiatement la gargouille. Dean la devinait presque le scruter à travers le métal, prête à lui bondir dessus à la moindre occasion. Il sentit Sam et Castiel se placer à ses côtés. Il tira la porte.

L’intérieur aussi était une copie presque conforme du modèle de Bobby. Des sceaux peints littéralement partout, des étagères couvertes de produits de première nécessité, une évacuation au plafond. Les différences étaient minimes. Contre le mur étaient stockés non pas un mais deux lits de camp. Et au centre de la pièce, une chaise de métal était soudée au sol.

Et sur la chaise, solidement attachée par des chaînes bien serrées était installée la gargouille. Elle n’était pas très grande, à peine un mètre de long et avait une forme qui rappelait celle d’un petit dragon, avec beaucoup de poils le long du cou. Autant dire que sa forme n’était pas du tout adaptée à la chaise et elle se tortillait nerveusement, visiblement furieuse, en faisant cliqueter ses entraves.

Elle tourna son regard sombre vers les trois nouveaux arrivants et poussa un cri strident. Dean et Sam se bouchèrent simultanément les oreilles en grimaçant. Castiel s’avança vers elle et hurla pour la faire taire. Les murs tremblèrent mais l’effet fut immédiat. La gargouille baissa la tête en sifflant.

_ Ca va ? demanda Castiel en posant la main sur le bras de Dean.

Celui-ci souffla et hocha la tête.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Moi aussi, je vais bien merci, interrompit Sam d’un ton blasé.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, fit l’ange. Elle ne recommencera pas.

_ Bien, bien, répondit Dean en s’approchant précautionneusement de la gargouille. Et si nous commencions ?

L’interrogatoire ne prit pas plus de quelques heures. Castiel avait déjà bien travaillé au corps la bestiole. Au début, plus pour conserver un semblant de fierté qu’autre chose, elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions des deux frères mais quand Castiel s’était avancé d’un air menaçant, elle avait baissé la tête et avait grommelé quelque chose que Dean n’avait pas compris mais qui devait être très offensant.

Après cela, elle avait été coopérative.

 

_ Alors, qu’est-ce que ça a donné ?

Kevin et Garth étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé de leur salon, face à la table basse qui disparaissait sous une pile de journaux ouverts.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Comme d’habitude, c’est le bordel, répondit-il d’un ton défait.

Il s’installa sur l’accoudoir à côté de Garth qui lui posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse. Dean lui jeta un regard noir et la main repartit aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

_ Et pour être un peu plus précis ? insista Kevin.

C’est Sam qui répondit en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil trop étroit pour lui, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Castiel, quant à lui, s’était collé contre un coin de mur, comme s’il tentait d’y disparaître, les yeux entièrement focalisés sur Dean.

_ Comme nous l’avions supposé, la gargouille vient d’Allemagne. De Cologne pour être exact. Elle logeait dans la cathédrale mais elle et toutes les autres gargouilles ont fui.

_ Et pourquoi ?

Sam leva les mains en signe d’impuissance.

_ Elle ne sait pas trop. Des bruits, des rumeurs qui couraient de cathédrale en cathédrale comme quoi la fin était proche et qu’il fallait fuir. Alors quand les autres ont décidé de partir, elle les a accompagnées.

_ La fin ? s’écria Garth. La fin de quoi ? L’apocalypse de nouveau ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Comme dit, elle n’en savait pas plus. Apparemment des gargouilles ont été retrouvées mortes au pied de plusieurs cathédrales et ça a donc été la ruée générale vers les Etats-Unis.

Kevin fit une petite moue.

_ Ca ne fait pas lourd comme information.

_ Tant que nous ne serons pas allés sur place, il sera difficile d’en savoir plus, fit Castiel d’une voix plus grave encore qu’habituellement.

Dean soupira et se retourna vers l’ange, comme s’ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

_ Non, tu n’iras pas sans nous.

_ Mais Dean...

_ Cas.

_ Dean.

L’échange se prolongea en silence et Sam soupira.

_ De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d’y aller maintenant, il va faire nuit en Europe. Nous devrions en profiter pour nous reposer. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que Dean a dormi.

_ Quelques secondes au volant... commença Castiel.

_ Moi non plus, l’interrompit Dean, en se passant une main sur le visage. Il réalisa qu’il avait vraiment besoin de se raser.

_ Il y a une chambre d’ami à l’étage, proposa Garth, avec un petit geste vers l’escalier.

Dean hocha la tête et il sentit son frère lui emboiter le pas.

_ Tu penses aller où comme ça ? grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Me reposer. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu as dormi tout le long du trajet.

_ Oh oui, assis et tout de travers dans l’Impala ! Tu parles d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Le lit est grand, intervint Kevin. Vous pouvez partager.

Dean soupira.

_ D’accord, mais si tu me déranges, tu dors par terre.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Dean remarqua alors Castiel, qui s’était rapproché, la tête légèrement penchée mais le regard toujours clairement fixé sur lui.

_ Cas !

_ Oui, Dean.

Dean prit son ton le plus détaché.

_ Occupe-toi de la gargouille.

_ Tu veux dire, l’éliminer ?

Dean hocha la tête.

_ On ne peut pas la laisser repartir. Les gargouilles ont déjà tué assez de personnes ces derniers temps. Fais juste ça... vite et proprement. Elle nous a aidés.

Castiel approuva et disparut.

_ De notre côté, nous allons poursuivre notre recherche des gargouilles, intervint Kevin. Si comme vous dites, elles ont envahi les Etats-Unis, il vaut les mieux trouver au plus vite.

Dean approuva et lui et son frère reprirent le chemin de la chambre et d’un repos bien mérité.

 

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il bailla, s’étira, se retourna et remarqua qu’il était seul dans le lit. Il était tellement épuisé qu’il avait à peine senti Sam se glisser à ses côtés avant de s’endormir. Et visiblement, il ne l’avait pas non plus senti se relever.

Il se frotta les yeux et consulta sa montre. Il avait dormi plus de six heures. Autant dire une éternité pour lui.

Il grimaça mais parvint à se mettre debout. Il avait transpiré et son jean lui collait aux cuisses. Et apparemment, il s’était bavé dessus à en juger par le col humide de son t-shirt. Il devait avoir une mine épouvantable.

Il se traina dans le couloir et tendit l’oreille. Des voix et des rires venaient du rez-de-chaussée. A en juger par l’odeur, ils étaient tous en train de dîner, et sans lui ! Son ventre grogna mais pour le moment, il avait des préoccupations plus importantes.

Il ouvrit la porte qui faisait face à la pièce dont il venait de sortir et découvrit de qui était probablement la chambre de Garth et Kevin. Dean referma précipitamment la porte. Il n’avait aucune envie de rentrer dans l’intimité de ces deux là. Ils étaient heureux, tant mieux ! Mais cela ne le regardait nullement.

Il fut plus chanceux avec la porte suivante. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle de bain qui fort heureusement abritait des toilettes. Avec un soupir de contentement, Dean verrouilla la porte et soulagea sa vessie.

En se lavant les mains, il admira son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne, ses yeux étaient encore rouges de fatigue. Il avait une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait plus un air de clochard du coin que d’Aragorn. Et pour couronner le tout, une longue trace de bave lui descendait du coin de la lèvre jusque sur le menton avant de finir en magnifique tâche sur le t-shirt. Sans compter qu’il devait avoir une haleine de chacal.

Il se nettoya le visage du mieux possible, bien décidé à avoir l’air présentable avant de descendre. Il aurait bien pris une douche mais toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans l’Impala et il se voyait mal déambuler dans la maison avec juste une serviette autour des hanches.

Une fois rafraichit, il s’engagea dans l’escalier pour trouver Castiel qui l’attendait en bas.

_ J’ai senti que tu étais réveillé.

L’ange lui sourit et Dean se sentit malgré lui répondre. Ce lien spécial, voire intime, qu’il partageait avec Castiel le mettait parfois mal à l’aise, mais lui apportait aussi un bien-être incomparable. Dean remarqua alors le sac que Castiel tenait à la main, son sac.

_ Tu m’as...

_ Tes affaires, confirma l’ange. Tu les avais laissées dans le coffre.

Il lui tendit le sac et Dean le prit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes juste à se regarder. Le rire de Garth dans la cuisine les ramena à la réalité.

_ Assure-toi qu’il me laisse quelque chose à manger. Je vais vite prendre une douche et je reviens.

Castiel hocha solennellement la tête, de la même manière que si Dean lui avait demandé de lui retrouver le Graal.

_ J’y prendrai garde Dean. Tu peux aller en paix.

Dean sourit à la formule et retourna à la salle de bain.

 

Il descendit une demi-heure plus tard, propre et fraichement rasé. Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ! pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver les quatre autres toujours autour de la table. Enfin les trois autres surtout, puisque Castiel était appuyé contre le plan de travail, une assiette pleine posée à côté de lui. Assiette qu’il paraissait garder jalousement même si nul ne semblait vouloir voler le repas de Dean.

_ Alors marmotte, ça va mieux ! s’écria Sam en le voyant entrer.

_ Venant de quelqu’un qui a dormi la nuit et l’après-midi... répliqua Dean en s’installant sur la dernière chaise.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Castiel prendre l’assiette dans ses mains et la serrer quelques secondes avant de la poser devant lui.

Dean le regarda et Castiel hocha la tête, pour confirmer qu’il avait bien rempli sa mission.

_ On a un micro onde si besoin, proposa Kevin.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Castiel.

Dean leva un sourcil en observant son assiette. La part de pizza à l’intérieur était fumante.

_ Mec, fit-il en se tournant vers l’ange, tu as utilisé ton truc d’ange pour réchauffer de la pizza ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Le micro onde ramollit la pâte,  répliqua-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Dean retint de justesse un rictus et entama sa pizza.

_ Alors, reprit-il en se tournant vers son frère, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Sam reposa la bière qu’il avait à la main.

_ Comme prévu, on enquête sur place. Kevin et Garth resteront ici pour contenir l’invasion de gargouilles.

Dean approuva.

_ Vous allez à Cologne ? demanda Garth.

Sam secoua la tête. Dean était toujours impressionné par la façon dont ses cheveux venaient toujours se remettre exactement à la bonne place.

_ Non, ça ne sert à rien, toutes les gargouilles sont parties. En fait, d’après celle de la cave... enfin celle qui était dans la cave, presque toutes les gargouilles d’Europe ont quitté le navire.

_ Alors... interrompit Kevin.

Sam leva un doigt pour indiquer qu’il n’avait pas fini.

_ Apparemment il resterait un endroit où les gargouilles résistent encore. Elles seraient protégées par un démon qui tourne autour de leur cathédrale. Enfin, elle a dit un diable mais je doute que Lucifer ait le temps de tourner autour de quoi que ce soit dans sa cage.

_ Sauf peut-être Adam, fit Castiel, de son ton le plus neutre.

_ Sérieux ? s’écria Sam en se tournant vers lui, scandalisé.

Dean se demanda aussi si Castiel avait volontairement fait une blague de mauvais goût mais apparemment pas. Il avait juste sorti ce qui lui avait semblé logique. D’ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils à la réaction de Sam.

Ce dernier prit une gorgée de bière et retourna à ses explications.

_ Bref, apparemment un démon tourne autour de la cathédrale, protégeant ainsi les gargouilles. Nous allons nous rendre là-bas et voir si nous pouvons obtenir plus de renseignements.

_ Vous n’en savez pas plus sur ce démon ? demanda Kevin, visiblement inquiet.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête simultanément.

_ Non, mais nous avons l’habitude, nous ferons attention.

Garth gloussa en posant sa bouteille de bière vide sur la table. Il avait le regard hagard de celui qui a trop bu et Kevin leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, après tout, quoi de mieux que de foncer tête baissée à la rencontre d’un démon inconnu !

_ Nous n’allons pas foncer tête baissée, fit Castiel. Je vais nous transporter à quelques kilomètres de là, le temps pour nous de repérer ce à quoi nous allons avoir à faire.

_ Ca me semble un bon plan, conclut Dean, même si c’était en somme assez sommaire. Après tout, les Winchester n’étaient pas connus pour leur approche subtile.

Sam regarda sa montre.

_ D’ailleurs nous devrions y aller. Il doit faire jour maintenant en Europe.

Les deux frères se levèrent et récupérèrent le matériel nécessaire à leur expédition. Leurs armes, principalement mais aussi quelques vêtements et leur nécessaire de toilette au cas où ils devaient s’attarder quelques jours. Dean n’espérait pas mais il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s’attendre. Et puis surtout, il détestait devoir se séparer de sa voiture.

Une fois prêts, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

_ Surtout, lança Garth en donnant à Sam et Dean de grandes tapes amicales dans le dos, si vous avez besoin de renfort, vous n’hésitez pas, vous envoyez Castiel me chercher.

_ Nous chercher, ajouta Kevin.

_ Oui, oui, répondit Dean d’un ton qui voulait dire non, non.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, les rassura Sam en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère, face à Castiel.

_ Prêts ? demanda l’ange.

Ils approuvèrent et Castiel leur posa la main sur l’épaule.

 

Dean se retrouva soudain en pleine lumière, sous le soleil et il se couvrit les yeux du bras.

_ Nom de... grogna-t-il.

Petit à petit, ses yeux s’habituèrent à la luminosité et il baissa le bras. Malgré le soleil, il ne faisait pas chaud. Tout juste bon, comme si le printemps commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez.  Il sentit d’ailleurs une odeur de fleurs.

La première chose qu’il vit, c’est son frère qui regardait tout autour de lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Et Castiel, comme toujours parfaitement impassible et comme toujours en train de le fixer. Dean devina un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire que seul lui pouvait remarquer.

Enfin il tourna sur lui-même pour voir tout le reste. Il était dans une petite rue, entouré de petites maisons qui ressemblaient un peu à... des maisons de poupées médiévales. C’était la seule description qui lui venait en tête. C’était des maisons anciennes, basses et pleines de poutres apparentes à l’extérieur. Certaines étaient peintes et toutes avaient des géraniums en fleur aux fenêtres. Dean eut l’impression d’avoir été non seulement transporté dans un autre lieu mais également dans un autre temps.

_ Où... commença Sam, où sommes-nous ?

Castiel écarta les bras.

_ Bienvenue à Krautergersheim.

 

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapitre 2

_ Croquoi ? s’écria Dean en se tournant vers l’ange.

_ Krautergersheim, répéta calmement celui-ci.

Sam s’approcha d’eux à grandes enjambées.

_ Whoah ! C’est juste splendide. Je n’étais jamais venu en Allemagne avant.

Dean se tourna vers lui et fit une petite moue.

_ Nous n’allons jamais nulle part.

Sam soupira.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n’est pas moi qui ait peur de l’avion.

Dean se sentit sur le point de répondre quelque chose de très adulte du genre « gnagnagna » mais pour une fois, il préféra se taire. De toute façon, Castiel ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de répliquer.

_ Ce n’est pas l’Allemagne, reprit l’ange en se tournant vers Sam.

_ Pas l’Allemagne ?

Castiel secoua la tête dans un geste très humain.

_ Krautergersheim, Alsace, France.

Dean éclata de rire et posa une main sur le bras de Castiel. Cela n’apportait absolument rien à la conversation mais il avait juste envie de le faire. Castiel reporta sur lui son regard qui, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait sur Sam et immédiatement Dean se sentit bien.

_ Mec, sérieux, tu as du faire une erreur dans tes calculs. Ce n’est pas la France.

Castiel eut un petit sourire désolé.

_ Si Dean, nous sommes en France.

Dean secoua la tête avec véhémence.

_ Non, non ! En France les villes s’appellent quelque chose comme Paris ! Ou... euh... hum.... Paris !

Il jeta un regard de détresse à Sam qui lui fit une grimace dépitée mais qui prit quand même la parole.

_ Ou Paris... ou bien... Orléans !

Dean se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Sa main abandonna le bras de Castiel.

_ Orléans ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Je suppose. S’il y a une Nouvelle-Orléans, il doit y avoir une vieille Orléans quelque part.

Dean croisa les bras l’air pensif.

_ Logique! Ou alors York !

Sam soupira.

_ Non, ça, ça ne marche pas. C’est l’Angleterre.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Positif.

_ C’est la France, les interrompit Castiel, visiblement agacé d’être remis en question. Nous sommes à proximité de la frontière allemande mais c’est bien la France.

_ Et tu as dit que nous étions à... demanda Dean, la main désignant les alentours.

_ Krautergersheim.

_ Et pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés à...

_ Krautergersheim.

_ Dean ! lâcha finalement Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dean ne put cacher un petit rictus et gratta le béton du trottoir du bout de sa botte. Il avait presque l’air gêné.

_ J’y peux rien ! J’adore quand il dit ça ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il prononce ça !

Castiel soupira et contre toute attente, leur tourna le dos et s’éloigna d’un pas tranquille.

Sam grimaça de nouveau. Si l’ange avait vraiment voulu partir, il se serait téléporté, il ne prendrait pas juste son air de « je vais faire une petite balade au milieu des jolies petites maisons ». Mais Dean, quant à lui, plongea dans le piège la tête la première.

_ Cas ! Cas, où vas-tu ?

L’ange s’arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

_ Puisque visiblement mes explications n’intéressent personne, je vais résoudre le cas moi-même. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand ce sera réglé.

Dean le rattrapa en trois grandes enjambées.

_ Désolé ! Vraiment pardon. C’est juste que... enfin cette ville ! Promis, j’arrête. Explique-nous juste ce que nous faisons à... là !

Castiel se retourna finalement et eut un demi-sourire, entièrement dédié à Dean. Sam eut soudain l’envie de partir de l’autre côté de la ville, voire de la planète, mais puisque toute cette histoire était quand même importante il prit sur lui et se rapprocha de son frère et de l’ange.

_ Comme prévu dans le plan, je nous ai emmenés à quelques kilomètres de la cathédrale. Et depuis tout à l’heure je sonde les environs mais je ne ressens aucune présence maléfique. Le démon qui protège la cathédrale ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de soutien. Je pense que nous pourrons l’approcher sans grand danger.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca me paraît bien.

Sam approuva mais eut quand même une petite moue.

_ C’est peut-être un démon isolé mais n’oublions pas qu’il a probablement plusieurs siècles, il vaut mieux être prudents et approcher lentement.

Dean était plutôt du genre à aimer foncer dans le tas mais ils n’étaient pas venus jusque là pour se faire avoir au dernier moment. Tant qu’ils n’étaient pas certains de ce à quoi ils avaient à faire, il valait mieux suivre les conseils de son frère. Mais il ne put retenir une grimace.

_ Tu as raison. Trouvons une voiture et allons-y.

Dean tourna quelques secondes sur lui-même, scrutant tour à tour les quelques voitures garées le long du trottoir.

_ Sérieusement ! s’écria-t-il soudain.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Nous ferons avec ce qu’il y a, dit-il d’un ton résigné.

_ Non ! protesta Dean. Je ne conduis pas... ça !

Castiel se rapprocha plus encore de Dean, qui ne se trouvait plus maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. Leurs bras se touchaient mais aucun des deux ne se décala.

_ Pourquoi Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mais Cas ! Regarde ! C’est pas des voitures ça ! C’est des pots de yaourt !

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_ Ce sont des boîtes de métal avec quatre roues Dean. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne vois pas la différence entre ma voiture et... et ça !

_ Non.

Dean s’écarta vivement de Castiel, l’air complètement scandalisé.

_ Cas !

L’ange regarda Dean mais ne sembla pas plus conscient qu’avant d’où venait le problème.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira bruyamment pour attirer l’attention des deux autres.

_ On ne va pas y passer la journée non plus. Dean, choisis-en une et allons-y.

_ Non, je refuse de prendre part à ça ! Toi choisis !

Sam grogna et étudia à son tour les voitures. Effectivement, il n’y avait là que des petits modèles. Rien de comparable à l’Impala.

_ Prenons celle qui a l’air la plus neuve.

Il fit un geste vers celle qui se trouvait juste devant eux.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Je n’y crois pas, commença-t-il en faisant le tour de la voiture, que je vais devoir conduire une... C3.

 

« *** »

 

_ Dean, quand je disais d’y aller lentement, je ne pensais pas aussi lentement.

_ Je t’emmerde Sam, répondit Dean, la mâchoire complètement crispée.

_ Mais double-le ce camion !

_ Je ne peux pas aller plus vite !

Il était déjà le pied au plancher. Mais au moins, contrairement à Sam, il n’avait pas les genoux qui lui remontaient presque sous le menton. Mais il n’allait pas plaindre son frère, il avait choisi la voiture, il assumait.

Dans le rétroviseur, il observa Castiel. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, complètement impassible.

_ Tu sens quand même la différence d’avec Baby non ?

L’ange reporta son regard sur Dean.

_ A part un certain inconfort au niveau des jambes, dans les deux cas, le trajet me parait incroyablement lent.

Dean se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres. De toute façon, Castiel était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien !

_ Tu ne sens toujours aucune présence maléfique ? interrogea Sam, alors que Dean parvenait enfin à se rabattre devant le camion.

_ Non, Sam. Pour le moment, je ne sens rien. La région est calme. Je crois que notre démon est vraiment un cas isolé.

Soudain, l’ange se redressa sur son siège et son regard se fit perçant. Un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il tendit un bras.

_ Regardez, fit-il d’une voix ravie.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent à l’unisson vers la direction indiquée par l’index de l’ange. Au loin, un immense bâtiment à la tour unique se dressait. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

_ Un hommage des hommes à mon père, murmura Cas.

_ C’est juste... whaouh, fit Sam, pour une fois à court de mots.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentit sourire. Un sentiment non pas né de la vision, certes impressionnante, de la cathédrale, mais de l’air ravi de l’ange sur le siège arrière.

Il se racla la gorge pour tirer Cas de sa rêverie.

_ C’est donc là que se trouve le démon que nous recherchons ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Mais... comment un démon a-t-il pu rester autour de la cathédrale et que personne ne l’ait remarqué ?

_ Je suppose que cela fait partie des choses que nous allons devoir découvrir, répondit l’ange. Oh, Dean, prends la direction Strasbourg.

 

« *** »

 

Dean claqua avec force la portière de la voiture et s’étira le dos.

_ Bordel ! s’écria-t-il quand son dos craqua. C’est la dernière fois que je monte dans un truc pareil !

Face à lui Sam grimaça et fit quelques pas pour désengourdir ses jambes. Au moins, s’ils avaient besoin d’une nouvelle voiture, ils n’auraient à présent que l’embarras du choix. Ils étaient dans un parking souterrain où étaient stationnées de nombreuses voitures, certaines beaucoup plus grandes que le véhicule qu’ils avaient été obligés de voler. Après, il fallait juste espérer qu’ils puissent fuir assez rapidement pour que le propriétaire ne remarque rien.

Circuler dans les petites rues centenaires et pleines de sens uniques avait été un calvaire pour les deux frères et ils avaient mis bien plus longtemps que prévu pour parvenir jusqu’au centre-ville de Strasbourg. Dean avait juste beaucoup grogné.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier était paisiblement sorti de la voiture et attendait que les deux frères se décident à bouger.

_ Je sens une légère présence maléfique, pas très loin d’ici. Je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs sont bridés par le fait que nous soyons en sous sol mais si je ne me trompe pas, la créature que nous recherchons est faible et n’a rien à voir avec le diable.

Dean s’approcha de Castiel et lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Guide-nous Cas.

Castiel tourna sur lui-même et désigna à quelques mètres de là un panneau indiquant la sortie.

_ C’est par là je pense.

Les deux frères soupirèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

 

« *** »

 

Une fois à l’extérieur, il leur suffit de suivre le flot de touristes pour se diriger vers la bonne direction. La journée était vraiment belle et de nombreux groupes se pressaient sur la place où les deux frères et l’ange étaient sortis.

A quelques pas d’eux, un vieux carrousel tournait et Dean fut très tenté de grimper dessus. En fait, s’il y avait eu moins de monde et pas de mission à remplir, il se serait probablement jeté sur l’un des chevaux de bois. Sam lui jeta son regard le plus noir, comme s’il savait exactement à quoi son frère pensait. Dean tenta de se souvenir à quel moment Sam avait perdu son âme d’enfant. Probablement le jour où il avait trouvé Jessica au plafond et en flamme.

Il leva un sourcil en voyant Castiel s’approcher du manège.

_ Un petit tour te tente ? plaisanta Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je me disais juste que c’est amusant la façon dont vous, les humains, vous aimez tourner en rond. Je...

Dean lui passa le bras autour des épaules et l’éloigna du carrousel. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une discussion sur la symbolique des manèges.

_ Allez viens, nous y sommes presque.

L’ange hocha la tête. Il suivit Dean, sans chercher une seconde à se débarrasser du bras toujours autour de ses épaules.

_ Sam ! cria Dean, sentant que son frère, apparemment fasciné par l’architecture locale, restait quelques pas derrière.

Alors que Sam les rejoignait, Dean relâcha Cas et à grandes enjambées, suivis un groupe de touristes qui se dirigeait vers une petite rue.

_ Par-là je pense !

Cas hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il sentait lui aussi qu’ils se rapprochaient de la présence maléfique.

_ Dean, fais attention. Je pense que nous y sommes presque.

_ J’ouvre l’œil, plaisanta Dean en ouvrant de gros yeux vers Castiel.

Ce dernier parut ne pas comprendre la blague et resta parfaitement impassible. Sam dépassa Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Arrête de faire l’idiot et... OH MON DIEU !

Immédiatement Dean stoppa net et porta la main à sa ceinture où était dissimulée son arme.

_ REGARDE COMME C’EST TROP BEAU ! poursuivit Sam, qui venait de pénétrer dans la petite rue.

Dean roula des yeux, se détendit légèrement et à son tour s’avança jusqu’à l’angle de la rue.

Oui, il devait admettre que c’était pas mal. Pas mal du tout même. Si ce n’est pour le flot de touristes en short et en tongs qui déambulaient dans tous les sens, Dean eut presque l’impression pendant quelques secondes d’être tombé en plein Moyen-Age. Il était entouré de maisons certainement plus anciennes que les Etats-Unis, pleines de poutres sculptées. Ca avait un petit style, il devait bien l’admettre. Même si le bas de ces maisons avait été transformé en boutiques de souvenirs.

_ Classe les poutres ! fit-il simplement.

_ Colombages, le reprit Sam, la voix lointaine.

Dean réalisa que son frère ne regardait pas du tout, comme il l’avait d’abord cru, la rue mais le bout de la rue. Et Castiel scrutait exactement le même endroit, l’air bizarrement extatique. Il avait le torse gonflé de fierté et Dean se figura un paon en train de faire la roue. Il imagina les ailes de Cas fièrement dressées dans son dos et ricana. Ricanement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge quand à son tour il se tourna pour regarder là où la rue débouchait. En plein devant la cathédrale. Et Dean en eut le souffle coupé.

Il n’avait jamais vu un édifice aussi majestueux. Et pourtant, il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à un spectacle aussi grandiose. La vue de loin qu’ils avaient eu depuis l’autoroute était bien pâle en comparaison. La cathédrale était immense, incroyablement sculptée et toute en pierres roses.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Castiel s’avancer très lentement, d’un pas révérencieux jusqu’au parvis où il stoppa net. Il semblait vouloir enregistrer la moindre sculpture, le moindre détail.

Sam et Dean le rejoignirent et Dean lui posa une main amicale sur le bras. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un réel sourire.

_ L’humanité, fit-il simplement, d’une voix pleine de chaleur.

Dean se sentit répondre à son sourire et il hocha la tête. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose d’intelligent, de spirituel, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu égaler l’état d’esprit de l’ange à l’heure actuelle mais il se sentit soudain beaucoup trop stupide. Comment avoir une telle discussion avec un être cosmique ? Il était loin d’être au niveau. Il resta silencieux.

_ C’est incroyable, fit Sam.

_ Je sais, répondit Cas. Fut une époque où le souci premier de l’humanité était de rendre hommage à mon père. Les hommes ont créé de véritables chefs-d’œuvre en son nom.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à contempler la façade de la cathédrale. Dean fut le premier à se lasser. D’accord c’était magnifique mais ils avaient une mission à remplir et s’il laissait Cas, complètement subjugué, et son frère, un fou d’histoire, prendre la direction des opérations, ils allaient encore être plantés là à la prochaine apocalypse.

_ Cas, appela-t-il doucement.

_ Oui Dean.

Enfin l’ange quitta des yeux la cathédrale pour le regarder.

_ Le démon ? lui rappela Dean.

Aussitôt les yeux de l’ange se durcirent et son visage reprit une parfaite neutralité.

_ Je peux le sentir Dean, il n’est pas loin.

_ Et il est seul ?

_ Pour autant que je puisse en juger, oui.

Dean donna simultanément une petite frappe dans le bas du dos de son frère et de l’ange.

_ Alors allons-y !

Tous trois s’avancèrent le long du parvis vers l’immense édifice rose. La place était vraiment bondée et Dean scrutait tous les visages, à la recherche d’un potentiel démon. Il trouva très suspect l’accouplement des chaussettes et des sandales mais Castiel lui confirma qu’il ne s’agissait nullement de démons mais de touristes allemands.

Ils étaient presque parvenus au pied du fronton quand un vent froid traversa Dean. Il vit les cheveux de Sam voler en tous sens.

_ Le démon ! grogna Castiel.

Il s’élança vers le côté droit de la cathédrale, dans le sens du vent qui venait de les frapper.

_ Cas ! appela Dean en se jetant à la suite de l’ange.

Il dépassa Sam, occupé à remettre en place ses mèches.

_ Sam ! cria-t-il.

Ils n’allaient pas être de trop à trois.

Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit de vue l’ange lorsque celui-ci tourna à l’angle et son cœur s’accéléra. Dean mit cela sur le compte du sprint qu’il était en train de faire.

A peine avait-il pris le tournant qu’il vit Castiel, planté à quelques mètres de là, regardant en tout sens.

_ Je l’avais presque ! cria-t-il à Dean.

Ce dernier s’approcha de lui en observant les environs. Nulle trace d’un quelconque démon.

_ Vous l’avez perdu ? demanda Sam en les rejoignant.

_ Cas l’a perdu, confirma Dean.

L’ange lui jeta un regard noir et Dean dissimula un petit sourire.

_ Je ne comprends pas, reprit Castiel, très agacé. Il était là et soudain, disparu !

_ Tu sens encore sa présence ? fit Dean, redevenu sérieux.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, il est encore dans le coin et... attention !

Dean vit juste les cheveux de Sam s’ébouriffer et Castiel bondir à une vitesse incroyable. Puis ce dernier roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres, en plein lutte avec... quelque chose.

Quand enfin ils s’immobilisèrent, Dean discerna des bras et des jambes sortant de sous le corps de Castiel. Il fut près d’eux en un instant.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire... fier.

_ Je l’ai eu Dean, lui fit-il comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

Dean approuva. Il eut alors conscience de la foule autour d’eux qui les observait.

_ Ce n’est rien messieurs-dames ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, son sourire le plus faux plaqué sur le visage.

_ Dean, grogna Sam, qui arborait le même sourire, personne ne comprend ce que tu dis.

_ C’est un film ! Film ! tenta Dean.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son frère.

_ Film tout le monde comprend non ? C’est international.

_ On manque juste de caméra.

_ Cas ! appela Dean, à court d’idée.

Castiel se relevait juste, sa prise toujours contre lui.

_ Par-là, appela-t-il.

Ils s’esquivèrent le plus discrètement possible à quelques mètres de là.

 

_ C’est quoi ce truc ? demanda Dean, les sourcils levés.

_ Un démon paysan du Moyen-Age ? hasarda Sam.

Castiel tenait toujours fermement le démon par les épaules et ce dernier n’en menait pas large. Il avait la tête baissée et tremblait. Et il était habillé de façon pour le moins inhabituelle. Il portait une tunique brune, un pantalon sale mal ajusté et sur la tête, il avait un genre de calot de cuir. Il était aussi pieds nus.

_ Quel est ton nom, paysan ! demanda Dean qui se voyait presque en armure sur un cheval.

Le démon trembla plus fort encore.

_ Réponds ! cria Castiel dans son dos.

Le démon eut un petit couinement et bredouilla quelque chose d’intelligible.

_ Plus fort ! fit l’ange.

_ Willielmus.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ C’est quoi ce nom ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Quelque chose... d’ancien, je suppose.

_ Ok, Willielmus. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu es ?

_ Un démon, répondit Willielmus qui apparemment les comprenait bien.

_ Un démon, oui. Et que fais-tu là, démon ?

Dean trouvait ça presque trop facile. Il n’avait jamais vu un démon aussi terrifié. Le pauvre n’avait jamais vraiment du connaître l’adversité.

Willielmus hésita quelques instants.

_ Je viens chercher une âme, admit-il enfin.

_ Une âme ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

_ Je croyais que les chiens de l’enfer venaient chercher les âmes, intervint Sam.

Willielmus secoua la tête.

_ Trop de monde. Le roi m’a demandé de faire ça plus discrètement.

_ Le roi ? demanda Dean, de plus en plus perplexe. Quel roi ?

_ Rampa. Le roi des démons des croisements.

_ Crowley ?

_ Non Rampa, confirma Willielmus.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

_ Une succursale européenne ? hésita Sam. Ou le prédécesseur de Crowley...

Son frère eut une petite moue.

_ Et de qui viens-tu chercher l’âme ? demanda Dean.

_ L’architecte, répondit Willielmus.

_ L’architecte ? L’architecte de quoi ?

Willielmus parut reprendre du poil de la bête. Il tendit la main vers la cathédrale.

_ L’architecte ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que quelqu’un peut concevoir une chose pareille sans vendre son âme !

_ Who who who ! l’arrêta Dean d’un geste de la main. Tu veux dire que tu viens chercher l’âme du type qui a conçu la cathédrale c’est ça ?

Le démon approuva.

_ Mais depuis quand es-tu là ! s’écria Sam qui avait de grands yeux ronds.

_ Environ sept siècles, bredouilla Willielmus.

_ Sept siècles ! s’écrièrent en chœur les deux frères.

Même Castiel derrière le démon eut l’air décontenancé. Willielmus grinça des dents.

_ S’il vous plaît, ne vous moquez pas ! C’est la première mission que me confie le roi ! Je veux bien faire !

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu attends pour la récupérer, cette âme ? demanda Dean en se grattant le menton.

Il ne tentait plus d’être ni menaçant, ni méfiant. Willielmus était de toute évidence l’idiot du village des démons.

_ Je ne peux pas ! s’écria Willielmus avec un geste désespéré. Le corps de l’architecte est dans la cathédrale ! Son âme est parfaitement protégée ! Alors je surveille ! Je surveille ! Mais rien !

_ Et donc tu es planté là depuis sept siècles ? fit Dean avec une grimace.

Willielmus eut l’air offusqué.

_ Je suis loin d’être planté ! Je tourne autour de la cathédrale ! Pour être sûr qu’il ne s’échappe ni par un côté, ni par l’autre !

_ Donc le vent, c’est toi ?

_ Oui, c’est moi.

Dean soupira. Il doutait que cette piste donne quoique ce soit.

_ Et les gargouilles ? fit-il soudain, désireux d’en finir au plus vite.

_ Quoi les gargouilles ?

_ La rumeur dit que tu es le diable et que tu protèges les gargouilles.

Willielmus gloussa.

_ Moi le diable ? C’est flatteur !

_ Et tu protèges les gargouilles ?

_ Non ! Les gargouilles protègent la cathédrale et donc l’architecte. Elles passent leur temps à m’insulter et moi, je leur lance des miettes dessus pour attirer les pigeons.

Dean eut soudain envie d’être loin, très loin.

_ Et tu n’as pas entendu de rumeur sur quelque chose qui menace les gargouilles ?

Willielmus soupira.

_ Je les ai senties inquiètes mais comme je suis là, elles n’osent pas partir.

_ Et tu ne sais pas ce qui les inquiète ?

_ On ne m’inclut pas vraiment dans les conversations.

Sam soupira.

_ Je suppose que nous n’avons plus qu’à demander directement aux gargouilles.

Le démon secoua la tête.

_ Elles ne vous répondront pas.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

Dean fit un geste du menton vers Castiel.

_ Je connais un gars très fort en interrogatoire de gargouilles.

Castiel prit ce que Dean identifiait maintenant comme sa position du paon.

_ Elles ont ordre de ne pas parler aux humains.

_ Ordres ? s’écria Sam. Mais par qui ?

_ La municipalité, répondit Willielmus, comme si c’était évident.

_ Je... quoi ? Quoi la municipalité ?

Willielmus soupira et Dean eut soudain l’impression que c’était lui, l’idiot du village.

_ Vous avez déjà entendu parler d’attaque de gargouilles dans le coin ? Non ! La municipalité les nourrit, en échange de quoi, elles laissent les humains tranquilles. La plupart des gens ne savent même pas qu’elles sont vivantes !

_ C’est n’importe quoi, soupira Dean.

_ Et toi, elles te parleraient ? demanda Sam. Tu pourrais les interroger pour nous ?

_ Tout ce que je vais pouvoir vous rapporter, c’est un chapelet d’insultes.

Dean reprit alors son visage le plus sérieux.

_ Ecoute, on te laisse en vie et en échange, ce soir, tu interroges les gargouilles pour nous. Si tu refuses, nous avons un ange avec nous qui mettrait bien fin tout de suite à sept siècles de veille.

Willielmus ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

_ D’accord ! D’accord ! Je vais essayer ! Je vais le faire ! Vous pouvez juste demander à votre ange de me lâcher ! Il a une sacrée poigne !

_ Je sais, confirma Dean en portant la main sur sa propre épaule.

_Cas ?

L’ange relâcha le démon qui s’enfuit à la vitesse du vent.

_ Et ne disparais pas ! hurla Dean à la volée. Nous te retrouverons où que tu sois !

Sam posa les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Vous croyez qu’on peut lui faire confiance ?

_ Sam, c’est un démon, répondit Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, nous n’avons pas de meilleur plan, non ?

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux.

_ Et maintenant, fit Dean.

A son grand désarroi, Sam et Castiel eurent un bref échange de regards puis lui tournèrent le dos pour se diriger vers l’entrée de la cathédrale.

Dean soupira et les suivit en traînant des pieds. Vue la taille du machin, il allait y en avoir pour des heures.

 

« *** »

La visite de la cathédrale leur avait pris toute la journée. Toute la journée ! Castiel s’était arrêté devant chaque vitrail avec une bonne anecdote en énochien pour chacun d’eux. Sam s’était précipité vers l’horloge astronomique tous les quarts d’heure. Au final, Dean avait pris place sur l’un des bancs et avait attendu que les deux autres se lassent. Ils ne s’étaient pas lassés. Et c’est seulement lorsque la cathédrale avait fermé ses portes que le calvaire de Dean avait pris fin.

En attendant, il avait mal aux fesses d’être resté trop longtemps assis sur un banc en bois et il avait sacrément faim. Il avait failli intervenir et faire remarquer aux deux autres qu’ils s’extasiaient devant un truc conçu par un homme ayant vendu son âme au diable mais finalement il renonça. Après tout, il n’avait pas de leçons à donner. Il était le premier à ignorer tout ce qui pouvait le mettre mal à l’aise.

En sortant, ils avaient senti le courant d’air de Willielmus mais le démon ne s’était pas arrêté. Il n’avait sans doute rien pour eux et attendait la fin des visites pour approcher les gargouilles.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Sam.

_ Nourriture ! s’écria Dean, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Sam et Castiel ne protestèrent pas. Maintenant qu’il était sorti de la cathédrale, Sam sentait aussi la faim arriver. Après tout, ils n’avaient rien mangé de la journée. Quant à Castiel, il était prêt à tout pour effacer l’air grognon que Dean avait eu pendant toute la visite de la cathédrale.

_ Trouvons un bon restaurant, approuva-t-il.

Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans les petites rues sinueuses, ils étaient entrés dans un restaurant qui leur avait paru typique, avec des poutres partout et des nappes carrelées.

_ Hey Sam, tu vas pouvoir te faire une chemise ! plaisanta Dean quand on les installa à leur table.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir.

On leur donna aussi des cartes en français dont les deux frères ne surent que faire.

_ Cas, tu comprends ?

L’ange eut l’air troublé.

_ Pas tout. Une partie est en français, le reste je ne comprends pas. Ca ressemble à de l’allemand mais... ça doit être quelque chose de trop local pour vraiment...

Dean éclata de rire.

_ C3PO mis en échec !

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Dean, je...

_ Je sais. Bientôt, bientôt, promis.

Sam soupira.

_ Cas, prends-moi une bière et quelque chose qui pourrait être une salade.

Il était hors de question qu’il laisse s’installer un nouveau concours de regards, surtout dans un restaurant à la lumière tamisée.

Castiel approuva sans même regarder le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Et toi Dean ?

Dean hésita.

_ Une bière aussi  et... peu importe. Quelque chose de copieux.

Quand la serveuse arriva, Castiel passa la commande et Dean se retrouva de nouveau à sourire comme un idiot. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu Castiel parlant allemand et maintenant Castiel parlant français. Et il trouvait ça juste incroyable.

Lorsque la serveuse revint avec trois bières, la conversation avait repris sur leur rencontre avec le démon médiéval.

_ Whow ! s’écria Dean devant le demi litre de bière qu’on venait de lui déposer sous le nez. Voilà un endroit où ils savent vivre !

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Cas qui avait lui aussi reçu un verre.

_ La bière locale est réputée, se justifia l’ange.

Et cette réputation n’était pas usurpée. D’ici à ce que les plats arrivent, Sam et Dean avait bu la moitié de leur verre. Celui de Castiel était complètement vide.

_ Whow ! fit de nouveau Dean devant son plat. Cas, tu m’as pris une... comment ça s’appelle... une choucroute c’est ça ? Tu m’as pris une choucroute.

Castiel lui fit son demi-sourire.

_ C’est la spécialité de la maison. Et c’est copieux.

Dean voulait bien le croire. Il avait devant lui un énorme tas de chou, des pommes de terre et de la viande sous six ou sept formes différentes.

Castiel pointa du doigt une saucisse.

_ Ca c’est du porc. Et ça, c’est aussi du porc mais sous une autre forme. Et là, aussi du porc mais encore différemment. Et là le porc est...

_ Les mecs, les interrompit Sam, pourquoi j’ai comme une demie jambe de porc au milieu de mon saladier de salade ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais il était hilare.

_ Je suppose que le porc est la base de l’alimentation locale.

Sam soupira. Pour la petite salade légère, il pouvait repasser.

Ils avaient à peine entamé leur plat qu’un énorme bruit résonna. Le sol trembla. Les vitres et les ampoules éclatèrent. Par réflexe, les deux frères se jetèrent à terre et Castiel s’interposa pour les protéger des éclats de verre. Tout le monde n’eut pas cette chance et de partout, du restaurant comme de la rue, des hurlements s’élevèrent.

Sam, Dean et Castiel furent sur pied en un instant et s’élancèrent à travers les rues sombres et dévastées vers l’origine du bruit. Ils auraient aimé courir mais le sol était plein de débris de pierres, de verre et de corps prostrés.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la cathédrale. Sur les bords du parvis, de petits groupes se serraient, couverts de poussière, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Tous trois se frayèrent un passage au milieu des badauds choqués. Sam fut le premier à stopper net et Dean manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il contourna le large dos de son frère pour découvrir un spectacle de désolation.

Le parvis n’était plus qu’un tas de gravas. L’unique tour de la cathédrale avait fait une chute vertigineuse pour venir s’écraser devant le fronton qui avait été partiellement soufflé. Un épais nuage de poussière flottait encore et il était difficile de juger des dégâts mais ils paraissaient énormes.

Prudemment, Dean, Sam et Castiel pénétrèrent dans le nuage de poussière. Dean avait sorti son arme et Sam le couteau de Ruby. Celui qui avait fait ça était peut-être encore dans le coin.

Le premier corps qu’ils rencontrèrent était celui d’une gargouille. Et le second. Ainsi que le troisième.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Willielmus n’est pas assez puissant pour avoir fait ça, confirma Castiel.

Ils virent alors deux pieds qui dépassaient de derrière une pierre.

_ Willielmus ! cria Dean en s’agenouillant près du corps.

Castiel vint se poster à ses côtés et posa la main sur le crâne du démon. Il secoua la tête et confirma ce que Dean pensait déjà.

_ Ce n’est plus qu’une coquille vide.

Sam s’approcha en toussant. La poussière rendait l’air irrespirable.

_ Mais qui peut vouloir tuer des gargouilles et un démon ? demanda-t-il entre deux quintes.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Castiel s’était déjà remis debout et étudiait le périmètre à la recherche d’indices.

Soudain, il se figea.

_ Regardez.

Il pointait du doigt  un endroit, au bout du bras de Willielmus.

_ Apparemment ce qui l’a tué n’a pas été assez rapide. Il nous a laissé un message.

Sam et Dean s’était précipités près de l’ange.

Avant de mourir, Willielmus avait réussi à tracer quelques lettres dans la poussière du sol.

_ Terr... lut Castiel.

 

(à suivre...)


	3. Chapitre 3

_ Rien de nouveau ? demanda Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il venait de se lever et il était encore embrumé de sommeil. Il n’avait pas pris de douche et ne s’était même pas habillé. Depuis une dizaine de jours qu’ils étaient revenus chez Garth, il avait compris que le maître des lieux n’avait aucun scrupule à se balader en caleçon et t-shirt une bonne partie de la matinée et Dean s’était aisément habitué aux coutumes locales.

Assis dans le canapé du salon aux côtés de Kevin, deux ordinateurs et des tas de journaux ouverts devant eux, se trouvait Sam. Ce dernier était déjà habillé, rasé et parfaitement coiffé mais arborait, tout comme l’ancien prophète, une belle paire de cernes. La nuit avait dû être courte. Dean s’installa dans un vieux fauteuil face à eux.

Sam jeta un regard contrarié à Dean et plus particulièrement à son absence de tenue, puis il soupira. Il posa son ordinateur et se laissa tomber contre le dossier mou du sofa.

_ La cathédrale de Leon, en Espagne, est tombée cette nuit, annonça-t-il.

Dean bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

_ Pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas réveillé ! s’écria-t-il, les poings serrés.

Kevin referma le journal qu’il avait en main.

_ Et ça aurait changé quoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix posée.

Dean grinça des dents et se retint de crier. Il respira longuement, à la recherche d’une répartie cinglante. Avant qu’il ne trouve quoique ce soit, Sam s’invita dans la conversation.

_ Nous sommes allés à Cologne après la chute de la cathédrale et nous n’avons rien trouvé. Nous sommes allés en Grèce après la chute du monastère de St-Jean et nous n’avons rien trouvé.

Dean leva les bras en signe d’impuissance.

_ Alors quoi ? On laisse tomber ? On ne fait plus rien ?

Sam récupéra son ordinateur.

_ Je n’ai jamais dit ça. Kevin et moi-même traquons le moindre détail, Garth a ses contacts en Europe et Cas est parti sur place pour jeter un coup d’œil.

Dean se mit à arpenter la pièce d’un pas frustré.

_ Et moi je ne sers à rien, c’est ça !

_ Dean ! répliqua Sam.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! le prévint son frère, le doigt tendu vers lui.

_ Pas quoi ?

Dean fit une moue agacée.

_ Ton « Dean » d’un air pincé et en roulant des yeux !

_ Je ne...

_ Si tu ! Vous auriez très bien pu me réveiller pour que j’accompagne Cas.

_ Dean...

_ Tu recommences !

Sam l’ignora.

_ ... tu as passé ces dernières semaines à enquêter aux quatre coins de l’Europe. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Et Cas est un grand garçon, il peut très bien se débrouiller seul là-bas.

Dean n’était pas tout à fait sûr de ça mais il ne répondit pas. Si les choses s’étaient passées comme en Allemagne et en Grèce, Castiel n’avait effectivement pas besoin de lui. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils n’avaient trouvé que des graviers. Et pas ou peu de témoins. Comme à Strasbourg, il y avait eu un grand bruit, un grand tremblement et tout était tombé. Rien de plus, rien à tirer des gravats. L’indice de Willielmus sur lequel Sam et Kevin s’étaient penchés de longues nuits n’avait rien donné non plus pour le moment. Terr... ça pouvait être n’importe quoi, depuis la planète Terre jusqu’à Termite avec une faute d’orthographe comme l’avait suggéré Garth. Bref, ils n’étaient pas plus avancés.

Dean capitula finalement et avec un hochement de tête désabusé, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort, de très fort. Il n’aimait pas être mis de côté, même si dans le fond, il savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Mais l’inaction l’exaspérait.

Il ouvrit tous les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de satisfaisant mais chez Kevin et Garth, il n’y avait rien de plus fort que de la bière. Heureusement d’ailleurs car il s’était promis de moins boire. Et pour le moment, il tenait plutôt bien. C’était l’une des rares choses dont il était fier.

A défaut d’alcool, il jeta son dévolu sur le café qu’il fit bien serré, presque à pouvoir faire tenir la cuillère debout dedans. Il se servit une tasse, prit une grande gorgée et s’appuya contre le plan de travail. Il se sentait désemparé. Un à un, les symboles chrétiens européens tombaient et ils n’avaient pas l’ombre d’une piste. Garth avait récupéré une autre gargouille mais celle-ci n’en savait pas plus que la première. Juste des rumeurs de mort et de destruction.

Il cogna du poing sur le plan de travail. La tasse dans sa main tangua dangereusement mais il évita à la dernière seconde de s’en éparpiller le contenu sur ses pieds nus. Il soupira et prit une longue gorgée.

_ Cas ? appela-t-il.

A l’heure actuelle, l’ange devait avoir fini son inspection.

_ Oui Dean.

Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel était apparu à quelques centimètres de Dean. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_ Cas ?

_ Oui, pardon.

L’ange recula d’un pas. Dean avait admis quelques temps auparavant que la présence toute proche de Castiel ne lui posait pas spécialement de problème, si ce n’était celui de perdre sa concentration. Et là, Dean avait besoin de discuter, pas de se lancer dans un long concours de regards.

Castiel pencha alors la tête de côté, les sourcils froncés.

_ Un problème ? demanda Dean.

_ Dean.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n’as pas de pantalon.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Il baissa les yeux et observa son caleçon, parfaitement neutre et décent par ailleurs. Puis il regarda de nouveau Castiel.

_ Je viens de me lever. Ca te pose un problème ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean eut l’impression de voir comme un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l’ange. Quelque chose de léger, presque imperceptible mais qui était apparu pendant quelques millièmes de secondes. Il observa l’ange mais l’expression avait bel et bien disparu.

_ Dean ? fit de nouveau Castiel devant le silence de celui-ci.

Dean but une gorgée de café pour se redonner une contenance, avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Oui ! Sam m’a dit que tu étais allé en Espagne. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Rien. Il n’y avait rien de plus que des ruines lorsque je suis arrivé.

_ Bordel ! grogna Dean, entre ses dents.

_ Je suis désolé.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas ta faute. Nous n’avions rien trouvé à trois les dernières fois. Si le coupable a agi de la même manière, ce n’est pas étonnant que tu n’aies aucun nouvel indice.

Castiel opina et presque imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha de Dean.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu’un ou quelque chose peut détruire des bâtiments d’une telle taille sans que personne ne voit rien, fit l’ange, d’une voix sombre.

Castiel baissa la tête d’un geste désabusé et Dean eut envie de se rapprocher pour lui poser une main amicale sur l’épaule. Mais il se retint. S’il avançait, Castiel n’aurait plus vue sur ses propres pieds mais sur l’entrejambe de Dean et la situation allait devenir réellement embarrassante. Il fit demi-tour pour déposer la tasse dans l’évier.

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus comment il fait. Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le coincer. Si nous savions à l’avance où il va frapper, nous pourrions lui tendre un piège.

Castiel soupira et s’installa lourdement sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Dean crut un instant qu’elle allait craquer mais bizarrement, la chaise tint bon. Elle était à l’image de son propriétaire, tordue, fluette mais bien plus résistante que prévue. Dean se demanda si Garth prendrait bien l’analogie, puis se dit que ce serait certainement le cas. Garth était le type le plus sain et le plus serein que Dean ait jamais rencontré. Il l’enviait quelque part. Tout semblait tellement simple pour lui.

_ Le problème, reprit l’ange, c’est qu’il semble frapper au hasard. Nous savons qu’il agit en Europe et qu’il s’en prend aux monuments chrétiens mais ça reste tellement vaste...

Dean ressortit sa tasse de l’évier, en prit une deuxième dans le placard et versa deux cafés noirs. Il s’installa face à Castiel en posant le mug bien devant lui.

Castiel regarda longuement la tasse, puis posa ses deux mains autour, comme s’il avait besoin de les réchauffer. C’était absurde, les anges n’avait pas la notion de chaud et froid, mais le geste était tellement humain que Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Castiel avait réellement l’air désemparé. Finalement, l’ange leva les yeux sur lui et sourit. Dean lui répondit.

_ Merci, fit Castiel, presque dans un murmure.

Dean haussa les épaules en espérant paraître parfaitement cool et détaché. Il savait qu’il se ratait lamentablement mais il savait également qu’il avait devant lui l’ange le plus à la ramasse de l’univers. Ca n’avait donc pas grande importance.

_ De rien, c’est ce que font les amis quand l’un d’entre eux va mal.

Castiel, qui allait boire une gorgée, reposa sa tasse et leva légèrement un sourcil. Encore une fois, le geste était subtil et un autre que Dean ne l’aurait peut-être pas remarqué.

_ Tu as l’impression que je vais mal ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il sentit qu’il souriait encore.

_ Pas mal. Je t’ai déjà vu dans des états bien pires mais, tu parais... grognon.

Les épaules de Castiel s’affaissèrent presque jusqu’au niveau de la table. Dean cessa de sourire.

_ Cas ?

_ Ce n’est rien Dean, répondit l’ange.

Dean eut l’impression qu’il grinçait des dents.

_ Vraiment ?

Castiel eut un soupir agacé.

_ C’est juste que je déteste me sentir inutile, déclara-t-il d’une voix vibrante en relevant vers Dean ses yeux perçants.

Dean regarda le plafond en secouant la tête.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu n’es pas inutile.

_ Si ! Je suis supposé être un ange et je ne suis même pas capable de retrouver un simple monstre destructeur d’édifice. Je ne vous suis d’aucune utilité.

L’ange avait l’air tellement sûr de lui que Dean eut envie de lui lancer sa tasse de café à la tête, histoire de lui remettre un peu les idées en place. Il se retint au dernier moment, conscient que Castiel ne comprendrait sûrement rien à son geste.

_ Arrête ça, fit simplement Dean d’une voix ferme.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais prit un air bougon, comme un jeune enfant qu’on vient de réprimander.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas parce que nous n’avons pas de nouvel indice sur la chose qui fait ça que tu es inutile. Tout le monde est utile ! Surtout toi !

Et même si tu passais tes journées sur cette chaise à te curer les ongles, eut envie de rajouter Dean, tu serais utile ! Tu me serais utile ! T’avoir ici...

Il retint difficilement le flot de paroles qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Seules des années d’entraînement à contrôler ses sentiments le lui permirent. A la place, il évacua sa frustration en donnant à l’ange un coup de pied sous la table. Celui-ci fronça très fort les sourcils et Dean lâcha une insulte quand ses orteils rencontrèrent le tibia de Castiel.

_ Bordel !

Il avait oublié qu’il ne portait rien aux pieds.

Immédiatement, Castiel fut à ses côtés, sa main sur le bras de Dean.

_ Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

L’inquiétude avait complètement remplacé la frustration et la colère.

Dean leva la tête et eut un sourire forcé.

_ Super ! Un ou deux orteils cassés, c’est tout.

Castiel prit un air désolé.

_ Attends je vais arranger ça.

_ Non, non, je plaisante. Ce n’est rien ! Je n’ai rien !

Castiel parut légèrement rassuré mais il ne répondit pas. Il contempla le visage de Dean pour vérifier que ce dernier lui disait bien la vérité. Et une nouvelle fois, Dean plongea dans le regard trop bleu de l’ange. Ils étaient tellement proches l’un de l’autre, Castiel penché ainsi, au dessus de lui.

Il sentit les doigts de l’ange glisser lentement le long de son bras en direction de sa main. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

_ Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu la cafetière !

La voix de Garth fit sursauter Dean et Castiel recula brusquement, se tenant maintenant tout raide à un bon mètre de celui-ci.

Les yeux de Garth passèrent de l’un à l’autre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne put dissimuler un sourire.

_ Oups ! J’ai interrompu quelque chose on dirait !

_ Non ! se défendit Dean.

Castiel prit sa voix la plus officielle d’Ange du Seigneur.

_ Dean s’est cogné et je vérifiais simplement qu’il n’avait rien.

_ Hum, hum, répondit Garth, d’un ton presque chantant qui signifiait qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot.

Pendant que Garth se servait le petit-déjeuner, Dean se leva de table avec autant de dignité que possible et sa tasse à la main, il se rendit dans le salon.

Sam et Kevin ne levèrent même pas les yeux quand il reprit place dans le vieux fauteuil qu’il considérait à présent comme le sien. Il sirota un peu de café, le cou tendu pour tenter d’apercevoir ce que son frère et le prophète étaient en train de faire. Devant leur indifférence, il craqua.

_ Rien de nouveau ?

Sam secoua la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

_ Rien pour le moment. Nous verrons au retour de Cas.

_ Je suis là, répondit l’ange qui était resté planté à l’entrée du salon, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Kevin et Sam sursautèrent de concert et ce dernier eut un long soupir agacé. Après toutes ces années, il n’arrivait pas à se faire aux brusques apparitions de Castiel. Il referma son ordinateur et suivit des yeux ce dernier quand celui-ci fit quelques pas dans leur direction. Dean remarqua que l’ange avait amené la tasse de café qu’il lui avait donné et que, même s’il ne buvait pas, il la gardait entre ses mains.

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

Castiel secoua la tête et prit de nouveau son air dépité. Dean eut l’impression qu’il serrait plus fort encore sa tasse contre lui.

_ Rien, confirma Castiel.

_ Rien... rien ?

_ Rien.

Dean vit que Castiel observait la pièce à la recherche d’un coin où se terrer. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant mais celui-ci ne le regardait pour une fois pas.

Sam se laissa tomber contre le canapé.

_ C’était à prévoir, commenta calmement Kevin. Nous ne nous faisions pas trop d’illusion.

Castiel ne parut pas rassuré pour autant.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Sam.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

_ On continue à chercher. On exploite toutes les pistes. Les articles de journaux, Terr, les contacts de Garth. Quelque chose va bien finir par payer.

Garth entra à son tour dans la pièce.

_ Salut Sam ! Bonjour mon ange !

Castiel se retourna brusquement vers lui, la mine confuse.

_ Je ne suis pas... grommela-t-il.

Garth lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

_ Relax ! Je parlais à Kevin !

Garth posa son bol de céréales sur la table puis s’assit sur l’accoudoir du canapé, juste aux côtés de Kevin. Il se pencha au-dessus de ce dernier et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Dean détourna le regard. Oui, ça paraissait si simple vu d’ici...

_ Mais...

Dean regarda Castiel qui paraissait de plus en plus perdu.

_ ... Kevin n’est pas un ange. C’est un proph...

Garth l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_ C’est un surnom affectif. Quand quelqu’un aime quelqu’un d’autre, il l’appelle souvent mon ange. Dean ne t’appelle jamais mon ange ?

_ Non.

Castiel était tellement perplexe que même son nez était froncé.

_ Quoique, intervint Kevin, Castiel étant réellement un ange, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Dean devrait peut-être l’appeler mon humain ?

Garth parut sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

_ Stop ! s’écria Dean en posant avec force, conviction et il l’espérait, virilité, sa tasse sur la table basse. Garth, tu as des nouvelles de tes contacts en Espagne ?

Avec un peu de chance, la conversation allait dévier.

Garth eut l’air interloqué.

_ L’Espagne ? Pourquoi l’Espagne ?

Sam tourna vers lui l’écran de son ordinateur.

_ Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque cette nuit.

Garth reprit immédiatement son sérieux et se pencha au-dessus de Kevin pour lire l’article que Sam lui tendait.

Il hocha la tête à deux ou trois reprises.

_ Je vois, murmura-t-il finalement. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu’un se rende sur place.

_ Cas y est allé, répondit Sam.

Du coin de l’œil, Dean avait vu Castiel vider son café cul sec et il contemplait maintenant le fond de la tasse comme si le secret de l’univers s’y dissimulait.

_ Et il n’a rien trouvé, poursuivit le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Je vois, reprit Garth.

Il se remit debout.

_ Laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer, et je passe quelques coups de fil.

Oubliant ses céréales, il remonta vers les chambres. Dean se leva à son tour. Il était hors de question qu’il soit le seul à rester en tenue légère.

 

« *** »

 

L’après-midi était déjà bien avancé sans qu’ils n’aient trouvé quoique ce soit de nouveau et Dean se demandait vraiment s’ils trouveraient quelque chose un jour à moins d’un faux pas de l’agresseur.

Pendant des heures, Sam avait pianoté sur son ordinateur, Kevin avait épluché des piles et des piles de journaux en diverses langues, Castiel et lui avaient feuilleté des tonnes de livres anciens à la recherche du fameux Terr. Quant à Garth, il était resté l’oreille scotchée au téléphone, parcourant la pièce en longues enjambées.

C’est lorsqu’enfin ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur, avec un soupir de dépit que tous firent une pause dans leur recherche.

_ Tout cela est très frustrant, fit remarquer Castiel d’une voix parfaitement neutre.

Dean secoua la tête. Il avait exactement la même opinion mais il l’aurait formulé de manière beaucoup plus grossière.

_ Et maintenant ? s’agaça Sam, on attend la prochaine attaque en espérant que cette fois la chose qui fait ça ait la décence de nous laisser un indice ?

Kevin replia son journal.

_ Les officiels parlent soit d’évènements sismiques inexplicables, soit d’actes terroristes. Mais je ne trouve aucune relation avec un quelconque être surnaturel.

_ Comme le disait Dean tout à l’heure dans la cuisine, intervint Castiel, si nous pouvions deviner à l’avance...

Garth gloussa.

_ C’est donc ça que vous faisiez tout à l’heure dans la cuisine ? Discuter du cas ?

Dean l’ignora parfaitement mais Castiel lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Evidemment ! Quoi d’autre ?

 _ J’ai bien une ou deux idées...

Sam les interrompit.

_ J’ai déjà songé à ça mais je n’ai trouvé aucune logique dans...

_ Oh ! s’écria alors Garth.

Quelques secondes, il eut les yeux dans le lointain puis son sourire s’élargit plus encore que lorsqu’il avait taquiné Castiel.

_ Tu as quelque chose ? demanda Kevin.

Garth hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. D’un bond il se remit sur ses pieds.

_ Peut-être. C’est peut-être pas grand-chose mais ça vaut le coup d’essayer. Il y a quelques mois, j’ai rencontré une femme qui prétendait pouvoir voir le futur.

Dean croisa les bras. Il se méfiait de ce genre de charlatan. N’importe qui pouvait raconter n’importe quoi et Dean était bien placé pour savoir que le futur n’était pas une chose fixe.

_ Et elle t’a fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs ?

Garth hocha la tête.

_ Oui. D’après ses dires, elle ne voit pas vraiment le futur, enfin pas comme dans un film, mais des flashs et des impressions sur des lieux, des évènements à venir. Après il faut savoir interpréter les indices pour déterminer ce qu’il va se passer et où.

_ Et ? insista Dean.

_ Et je lui ai remis une pièce ensanglantée que j’avais trouvé sur un cas pour qu’elle me prévoit la prochaine attaque. Elle m’a parlé de rouge, de serpentins et de pomme.

_ Et ?

Garth gloussa.

_ Je n’ai jamais réussi à interpréter les indices ! admit-il.

Les frères Winchester soupirèrent mais Kevin eut un sourire indulgent.

_ Donc tu ne sais pas si elle disait la vérité ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais au point où nous en sommes, on peut toujours essayer.

Nul ne put le contredire.

 

« *** »

 

La potentielle voyante habitait Linton, dans le Dakota du Nord. Dean et Garth partirent tous deux juste avant l’aube, Dean au volant de l’Impala, Garth à ses côtés,  à la place habituelle de Sam.

Sam et Kevin avait décidé de rester pour poursuivre leurs recherches théoriques. Garth étant celui à avoir déjà rencontré la femme, il était évident qu’il aille à sa rencontre. Castiel avait été renvoyé en Europe pour ramasser des gravats et des pierres potentiellement touchés par celui qu’ils traquaient. Dean s’était donc une nouvelle fois retrouvé sans réelle mission. Mais plutôt que de se sentir inutile, il avait décidé de partir avec Garth. L’idée de passer des heures enfermé avec celui-ci dans l’habitacle d’une voiture sans possibilité d’échapper aux conversations ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais c’était ça ou continuer à fourrager dans des livres sentant le moisi. Or Dean était un homme d’action et rester un jour de plus inactif l’aurait rendu fou. Alors tant pis pour Garth et ses discussions insipides, au moins, il avait réussi à imposer l’Impala comme moyen de transport plutôt que la veille Mustang.

Mais il commençait à sérieusement le regretter maintenant que Garth n’en finissait pas de piailler sur lui, Kevin et leur bonheur actuel.

_ Et c’est là que Kevin a dit oui, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

_ QUOI ? s’écria Dean, dont l’esprit était parti vagabonder depuis un moment.

_ C’est là que Kevin a dit oui, répéta Garth avec le même enthousiasme.

Dean le regarda et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Vous allez vous marier ?

Ce fut au tour de Garth de cligner des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a dit oui...

Garth éclata de rire.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean ! Tu n’as rien écouté ! Je te racontais comment je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi !

_ Oh...

_ Trop occupé à penser à Castiel ? demanda Garth.

Les yeux de Dean étaient retournés sur la route mais il sentit quand même le clin d’œil que Garth lui avait adressé et un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

_ Ne... prévint-il.

Il sentit Garth se raidir à ses côtés et du coin de l’œil, il détecta un sourire compatissant.

_ Dean, fit Garth d’une voix amicale et presque douce, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ?

_ Je ne complique rien du tout, grogna Dean entre ses dents.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu l’aimes et il t’aime. Est-ce si difficile pour vous deux d’accepter d’être un tout petit peu heureux ?

Dean serra les mains sur le volant. Ses articulations blanchirent mais il ne relâcha pas la pression.

_ Il ne m’aime pas, grommela-t-il finalement, incapable de contredire la première affirmation de Garth.

Ce dernier soupira.

_ Arrête d’être idiot. Bien sûr qu’il t’aime.

La première envie de Dean fut de se garer sur le bas côté et de mettre son poing au travers de la figure de Garth pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. A la place, il appuya sur l’accélérateur, les yeux fixés sur la route qui défilait de plus en plus vite.

_ Dean, insista Garth.

Dean braqua brusquement et tira le frein à main. La voiture partit en dérapage, laissant sur la chaussée de longues traces de gomme. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de s’immobiliser sur le bas côté.

Garth s’était plaqué à son siège et avait un peu pâli mais finalement, il éclata de rire.

_ Whoh ! Ca c’était cool.

Dean, lui, ne trouvait rien d’amusant à la situation. Il pointa un doigt furieux vers Garth.

_ Ecoute-moi bien. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! On ne parle plus de moi et Cas, ok ? De tout le trajet ! Voire même jamais ! C’est bien compris ?

Garth reprit son sérieux et secoua la tête.

_ Non Dean. Tu es mon ami et tu as des soucis. C’est donc de mon devoir de t’aider.

Dean donna un coup de poing violent au siège de l’Impala, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Garth.

_ Si tu veux me frapper, vas-y. Ca ne changera rien.

Garth le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean poussa un cri de rage et se laissa tomber contre le volant. Après quelques secondes, il sentit la main de Garth sur son épaule.

_ Ne me touche pas, finit-il pas dire, entre ses dents.

Garth retira sa main mais Dean savait qu’il n’en resterait pas là. Il retomba en arrière et fixa quelques secondes le plafond de l’Impala.

_ Il ne m’aime pas, répéta-t-il enfin.

Garth secoua la tête.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te rend si sûr ?

Dean aurait bien bu une bière, ou deux, ou trois, ou trois cents même. Il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments avec Sam, ce n’était pas pour en parler avec Garth. Pour être honnête, il n’en parlait déjà pas avec lui-même !

Il redémarra l’Impala et reprit la route.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent dans un parfait silence mais Dean sentait de temps en temps les yeux de Garth se poser sur lui.

_ Je lui ai dit, expliqua-t-il finalement.

Garth hocha la tête. Il savait exactement ce à quoi Dean faisait allusion.

_ Et ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il est parti.

Dean avait presque craché sa réponse. Son ton était amer et il ignora son cœur qui venait de se contracter dans sa poitrine.

Garth soupira.

_ Idiot !

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean, presque vexé. Il parlait à Garth de choses qu’il n’avait jamais dites à personne et tout ce qu’il récoltait, c’était des insultes !

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu n’es pas le roi de la communication et Castiel, de manière générale, il ne comprend rien ! Alors qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit et dans quelles circonstances ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il n’avait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Mais il se doutait que maintenant qu’il avait commencé, Garth n’allait pas le lâcher.

Il chercha une façon simple d’expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé.

_ Lorsque nous avons trouvé la tablette des Anges, Cas... il était manipulé... il a essayé de me tuer. Je lui ai dit que j’avais besoin de lui. Alors il a pris la tablette et il est parti.

Dean ignorait si ce qu’il venait de raconter avait ou non du sens pour Garth.

_ Idiot ! répéta celui-ci.

Dean soupira et secoua la tête. Il n’avait plus rien à dire à Garth.

_ C’est ça, poursuivit ce dernier, ta conception d’une déclaration ? En plein danger mortel ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

_ Et c’est quoi ça, j’ai besoin de toi ? Tu sais ce qu’il a compris ? J’ai besoin de toi, comme j’ai besoin d’un marteau pour planter un clou, ou j’ai besoin d’un pieu pour tuer un vampire !

Garth fixa Dean à la recherche de la moindre réaction mais Dean n’allait pas lui concéder quoique ce soit.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi il est si désespéré de trouver le moindre indice sur notre enquête et pourquoi il retourne encore et encore sur les lieux des incidents ? Parce qu’il a l’impression que s’il ne trouve rien, il est inutile et s’il est inutile, tu n’as pas besoin de lui et si tu n’as pas besoin de lui, tu vas te détourner de lui. Non, il faut que tu lui fasses une vraie déclaration. Du genre Cas, je t’aime, reste à mes côtés aussi longtemps que la vie nous le permettra.

Dean eut un petit rire aigri. Il préférait se faire passer sur le corps par un chien de l’enfer plutôt que de faire une déclaration aussi idiote à Castiel. Mais ce qu’avait dit Garth sur le fait que Castiel ne se voyait que comme un outil pour les Winchester avait un certain sens. Et expliquait parfaitement l’air dépité qu’avait eu Castiel en revenant d’Espagne. Dean secoua la tête. Hors de question qu’il se laisse aller à de faux espoirs.

_ Dean, reprit gentiment Garth, je pensais ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure. Vous méritez tous les deux d’être heureux.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ! Nous avons presque détruit le monde, l’un comme l’autre ! Il y a des milliers de gens que je n’ai pas pu sauver et de milliers d’anges qui sont morts par sa faute ! Nous ne sommes rien Garth ! Rien ! Se raccrocher l’un à l’autre, ce serait comme se raccrocher à une bouée de sauvetage crevée. Nous allons couler quoiqu’il se passe ! L’un entraînera l’autre au fond !

Garth secoua la tête.

_ Ton monde est bien noir Dean.

Dean ne l’écouta pas et poursuivit son monologue.

_ Oui je l’ai voulu à mes côtés. Mais tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé ? A chaque fois il est parti ! A chaque fois il m’a quitté ! Il m’a aussi trahi ! Il n’a pas eu confiance en moi, je l’ai souvent cru mort ! Il m’a brisé le cœur Garth. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Et à chaque fois je lui ai pardonné. A chaque fois, il m’est revenu et je lui ai pardonné. Mais je suis fatigué. J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. Maintenant, c’est son tour. Qu’il me montre que je suis aussi important pour lui qu’il l’est pour moi. Sinon... sinon tant pis ! J’ai un monde à sauver, je n’ai pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises...

Garth l’observa longuement mais ne répondit pas. Il se blottit dans son coin et regarda la route. Et même lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent dans un resto route pour déjeuner, pas un mot ne fut échangé.

 

« *** »

 

Ils atteignirent Linton juste avant la tombée de la nuit. La ville était minuscule et aux yeux de Dean plutôt déprimante. Une succession de petites maisons d’un seul niveau. Et à cette heure, il n’y avait personne dans les rues. Dean se doutait d’ailleurs qu’il n’y avait jamais grand monde dans les rues.

Garth le guida jusqu’à une maison blanche dont tout l’avant avait été transformé en boutique. « Judith Beauty » lut Dean sur la devanture. L’enseigne était peinte en vert criard qui dénotait étrangement avec la platitude générale de la ville. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la rue mais elles étaient obscurcies elles aussi par de larges tentures du même vert. Dean se gara juste devant la maison. Une lumière apparut par une des fenêtres.

_ Judith a dû entendre la voiture, devina Garth.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait la mâchoire crispée. Il savait qu’il était temps d’appeler Castiel et la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Garth ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Et il détestait ça.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il.

Garth lui fit un petit sourire complice et Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de se confier comme ça ?

Castiel apparut sur le siège arrière de l’Impala.

_ Dean. Garth.

Il les avait salués tous les deux mais son regard était resté sur Dean.

_ Tu as ce qu’on t’avait demandé ?

Castiel fouilla dans son trench-coat et en sortit plusieurs petits sachets du type sacs de congélation remplis de débris.

_ Je les ai étiquetés, expliqua-t-il. Ceux-là viennent de Strasbourg, ceux-là d’Allemagne, là, ce sont ceux de Grèce et les derniers viennent d’Espagne. Il y a au moins trois sacs par lieu. Comme je ne savais pas exactement si la créature touche tout l’édifice ou juste la base et le reste tombe de façon collatérale, j’ai préféré faire plusieurs relevés.

Pour ce qu’ils en savaient, ce qu’ils traquaient ne touchait peut-être même pas directement ses cibles mais Dean n’avait pas envie de briser l’enthousiasme de Castiel, apparemment très satisfait d’avoir pu mener à bien sa mission. Il lui prit les sacs des mains.

_ Parfait ! répondit-il.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean ne put que lui répondre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça avant que Garth ne les ramène à la réalité.

_ Je déteste vous interrompre mais, je crois que Judith nous attend.

Dean tourna la tête et vit une silhouette à la fenêtre.              

_ Allons-y, lança-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

 

« *** »

 

La femme qui les reçut était aussi verte que son intérieur. Ses vêtements étaient verts, ses yeux étaient verts, ses ongles étaient verts et même ses lèvres étaient vertes. Seuls ses cheveux étaient blonds et relevés en gros chignon sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle les fit entrer dans ce qui était probablement son institut, une grande pièce où le sol était couvert d’un carrelage vert d’eau alors que les murs avaient été peints d’un vert plus soutenu. De grandes photos de nénuphars complétaient la décoration.

Les rideaux que Dean avait aperçus de l’extérieur étaient tirés et celui-ci eut l’étrange impression d’être en train de se noyer dans un vieil étang.

_ Judith ! fit Garth en serrant la femme dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis recula d’un pas et l’observa longuement. Elle sourit, laissant apparaître un léger réseau de rides au coin de sa bouche. Dean lui donna entre quarante et cinquante ans mais il était difficile d’être plus précis.

_ Tu as une mine superbe ! s’écria-t-elle en pinçant alors les joues de Garth. Tu utilises toujours la crème au jojoba que je t’ai conseillé ?

Il opina.

_ Toujours. D’ailleurs je suis bientôt à court de réserve. Je peux compter sur toi pour...

_ Oui, oui, évidemment ! Sans souci ! Je te préparerai ça.

Dean soupira et roula des yeux. Il n’avait pas fait douze heures de trajet pour entendre parler de produits pour bonnes femmes.

Son geste attira l’attention de Judith.

_ Tiens, tiens, qu’est-ce que tu m’as ramené là ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant Dean et Castiel, restés à l’entrée de la pièce.

_ Judith, reprit Garth, je te présente mes amis, Dean et Castiel.

Elle s’approcha d’eux d’un pas mesuré et Dean soutint son regard. Il se sentit pourtant très mal à l’aise lorsqu’elle passa plusieurs très longues secondes à scruter son visage.

_ Jolis yeux, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle passa à Castiel, qui n’avait pas l’air de comprendre où il se trouvait ni ce qu’il faisait là.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s’écria-t-elle alors.

Dean sursauta et se tourna vers l’ange. Qu’avait-elle vu ? Son futur ? C’était si affreux que ça ?

Ses mains devinrent moites.

Judith leva les doigts vers le visage de Castiel qui recula d’un pas, jetant à Dean un regard paniqué.

_ C’est pas possible ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle caressa la joue de l’ange.

_ C’est bien la peine d’avoir un aussi joli visage pour en prendre aussi peu soin.

_ Qu... quoi ? bafouilla Castiel.

_ Quoi ? s’écria Dean, immédiatement à leurs côtés.

Judith soupira.

_ Mon pauvre garçon, tu as les lèvres si sèches qu’elles doivent se fendre dès que tu souris !

_ Je ne... balbutia Castiel.

_ Et ces poches sous les yeux ! Il faut dormir ! C’est important pour garder une bonne mine !

_ Je ne... tenta de nouveau l’ange.

_ Attends, ne bouge pas, j’ai ce qu’il faut.

Elle trotta vers une commode contre le mur et fouilla dedans quelques secondes. Elle revint avec quatre petites boîtes blanches dans les mains.

Elle les tendit vers Castiel. Lorsque celui-ci ne réagit pas, elle les lui mit sous le nez.

_ Ca c'est pour les lèvres. A base de beurre de karité. Ultra hydratant et ultra réparateur. Tu ferais bien de l’utiliser dès maintenant !

Elle colla la boîte dans la poche du manteau de Castiel qui paraissait pétrifié par les évènements.

_ Crème hydratante pour le visage. Classique mais important. Usage quotidien. Ca, c’est contre les poches sous les yeux. C’est un peu froid mais après une mauvaise nuit, un petit coup et ça fait dégonfler tout ça.

Les deux boîtes suivirent la première dans les poches de l’ange.

_ Et ça, elle montrait la dernière boîte, c’est contre les rides des yeux. Excellent pour rajeunir le regard. Il est à base de miel !

_ De miel ? fit Castiel, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit quand Castiel tendit la main pour prendre la crème.

Dean secoua la tête. Il avait espéré que la période miel et abeilles de Cas était passée mais visiblement il en restait un vieux relent quelque part

_ Je te conseille aussi de commencer pendant un mois par une cure intensive de masque au concombre. Je te donnerai une recette.

Cette fois, Dean ne put retenir un éclat de rire à l’idée de Castiel avec deux rondelles de concombre sur chaque œil.

Judith leva un sourcil et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Elle le pointa du doigt.

_ C’est valable pour toi aussi. Ce sont presque des autoroutes que tu as aux coins des yeux.

Dean porta ses mains à son visage. Il devait admettre qu’il faisait beaucoup moins attention à son apparence qu’à une époque. Mais il n’était pas marqué à ce point quand même ?

Il fit une petite moue et croisa les bras.

_ Nous ne sommes pas venus là pour ça, de toute façon, répliqua-t-il.

Judith soupira.

_ Oui, oui, je m’en doutais bien. Mais un petit conseil en passant ne fait jamais de mal.

Elle retourna vers Garth qui avait observé en silence mais l’œil brillant tout l’échange.

_ Alors, qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Garth s’installa sur une banquette haute.

_ Nous sommes à la recherche d’une créature mais nous n’arrivons pas à la trouver. Si tu pouvais nous aider à déterminer où et quand elle va frapper la prochaine fois, tu nous serais d’une aide précieuse.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je veux bien essayer mais tu sais, je ne fais pas de miracles.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais, mais si tu pouvais même ne nous fournir qu’un ou deux indices, ce serait formidable.

_ Tu as amené ce qu’il faut ?

Garth fit un signe de tête à Dean qui sortit les sacs d’échantillons des poches de son blouson.

_ C’est tout ce que nous avons mais...

Elle observa les débris et soupira.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attendez-moi là.

Dean eut l’air surpris.

_ Pas besoin de grand rituel ou de cercle où il faut se tenir les mains ?

Judith le regarda comme s’il était le dernier des idiots.

_ J’ai juste besoin de concentration.

Elle disparut par une porte attenante.

Dean se tourna vers Garth.

_ Tu crois qu’elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

_ Nous verrons bien. Comme dit, nous sommes dans une impasse et...

Son attention fut alors attirée par quelque chose dans le dos de Dean. Ce dernier se retourna et découvrit Castiel observant son nouveau stick à lèvres avec perplexité.

_ Cas ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_ La voyante a dit que mes lèvres allaient se fendre Dean. Je sais que je peux aisément me guérir mais s’il existe un moyen de prévenir ça...

_ Laisse tomber, répondit Dean. Ce sont des idioties.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, déjà que je ne dors pas, je ne peux pas avoir bonne mine alors si...

_ Cas, ça suffit ! Tu es très bien comme tu es !

Cas le regarda longuement et Dean vit un très léger sourire relever un seul coin de la bouche de  l’ange. Il remit le stick dans sa poche.

Garth arriva alors par derrière et passa un bras autour des épaules de Dean.

_ Tu sais, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, tu peux jouer les durs et les désabusés autant que tu veux. Je reste persuadé que vous méritez d’être heureux tous les deux.

Et d’un pas leste, il retourna s’installer sur sa banquette avant que Dean ait pu le frapper, l’insulter ou quoique ce soit d’autre de désagréable.

Judith réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait l’air fatigué et grimaçait. Dean comprit que les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il alors que tous les trois se massaient autour de la voyante.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ J’ai bien eu quelques flashs, quelques sensations mais rien de précis.

_ Raconte-nous quand même, insista Garth.

Judith se hissa sur la banquette qu’occupait Garth quelques secondes auparavant. Elle laissa tomber au sol ses ballerines et croisa ses jambes sous elle. Sa position juvénile contrastait étonnamment avec les traits tirés de son visage.

_ Comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est très flou. J’ai ressenti un grand froid. Vraiment perçant. Et du blanc, beaucoup de blanc.

_ Froid et blanc... ça pourrait être de la neige, devina Dean.

_ Non, fit Judith. Ca ne sentait pas la neige. Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais, je me trompe peut-être.

_ Et quoi d’autre ! insista Dean, de plus en plus pressant.

_ Un nom, j’ai vu écrit un nom. Loki.

_ QUOI ? s’écria Dean. Tu es sûre ?

Judith secoua la tête.

_ Sûre non, mais il me semble.

_ Un problème ? demanda Garth, visiblement perplexe devant le sursaut de Dean.

_ Loki ! s’écria Dean. C’est Gabriel !

Castiel se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu crois que Gabriel est mêlé à tout ça ?

_ Peut-être... grogna Dean.

_ Mais Gabriel est mort, insista Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Nous l’avons cru mort plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il est revenu.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Ca n’a pas de sens. Il est revenu les fois précédentes car c’est Sam et toi qui aviez tenté de le tuer. La dernière fois, c’est Lucifer qui s’en est occupé et sans vouloir être vexant Dean, j’ai tendance à croire que contrairement à vous, il sait faire la différence entre un ange mort ou non. Et même s’il était vivant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il irait s’en prendre à des monuments religieux.

Dean leva les mains au ciel.

_ Ton frère est taré ! Que veux-tu que je te dise !

_ Moi au moins mon frère n’est pas une abomination.

_ Ca c’est bas.

_ Les garçons ? les interrompit Judith.

Dean et Castiel cessèrent leur querelle.

_ Oui ?

_ Il y a une dernière chose que j’ai vue. Mais c’est étrange.

_ De quoi s’agit-il ? demanda Garth.

Judith parut hésiter.

_ De... de sandwichs.

_ De sandwichs ? répéta Garth.

_ De sandwichs, confirma Judith.

_ Bingo ! s’écria Dean. Gabriel a toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Pour moi, il consommait plutôt des sucreries.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Ca suffit ! Pour moi, il parait clair qu’il s’agit de Gabriel et qu’il va frapper dans un endroit plein de neige.

Castiel ne parut pas convaincu.

_ Tu ferais mieux d’appeler Sam, il aura peut-être une autre idée, proposa l’ange.

Dean sortit son téléphone.

 

« *** »

 

Après avoir pris congé de Judith, Dean et Garth s’étaient rendus dans l’unique Bed & Breakfast de Linton. Chez Umber, les chambres étaient simples mais propres et surtout, Dean appréciait d’avoir sa propre chambre et d’être enfin débarrassé pour quelques heures de Garth.

Il avait eu Sam au téléphone et celui-ci s’était rangé du côté de Castiel. Pour lui aussi, il y avait peu de chance que Gabriel soit mêlé à ça. Mais il avait noté les indices fournis par Judith et lui et Kevin s’étaient immédiatement lancés dans des recherches. Castiel était aussi reparti de son côté, directement sur le terrain. Il avait annoncé se rendre dans le nord de l’Europe car pour lui, le froid et Loki étaient les indices les plus sérieux.

Dean se retrouvait donc seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit. Umber leur avait servi un copieux plat de macaronis au fromage et Dean, repu, était presque tenté de rester là, à dormir dans ses vêtements sales. Il avait eu une journée sacrément longue et il avait bien trop réfléchi à son goût. Il se sentait épuisé.

Au bout de longues minutes, il se redressa finalement et se débarrassa de ses bottes. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et agita frénétiquement les orteils. Comme il était bon d’être enfin libre.

Au prix d’un gros effort, il se remit debout et laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol. Il observa le vieux t-shirt de Led Zeppelin qu’il portait en-dessous et renifla. Ouais, ça irait bien pour une journée de plus...

Il avait à peine décidé d’aller prendre une douche que Castiel se matérialisa à ses côtés.

_ Dean ! Je crois que j’ai trouvé le lieu de la prochaine attaque. Nous devons nous dépêcher s’il a prévu de frapper cette nuit.

Avant que Dean n’ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Castiel lui avait posé la main sur l’épaule. Et immédiatement Dean eut le souffle coupé par le froid.

Ils étaient sur une grande place bien dégagée et le vent était glacial. Le sol aussi était glacial et traversait sans difficulté les chaussettes de Dean. Ce dernier se retint difficilement de claquer des dents mais ses bras nus étaient constellés de chair de poule.

_ Regarde Dean, lui montra Castiel oublieux de son état, ça correspond exactement à la description de Judith. Le froid ! Enfin, il me semble qu’il fait froid...

_ Il fait froid, confirma Dean.

Il était sûr que ses lèvres allaient tourner au bleu d’une minute à l’autre. Il allait pouvoir faire un concours de lèvres monstrueuses contre le vert à lèvres de Judith.

_ Et le blanc ! Regarde la cathédrale !

Dean se retourna et se retrouva face à un édifice parfaitement blanc.

_ Quant à Loki, rien à voir avec Gabriel. Regarde là-bas.

Castiel lui montrait une enseigne à une trentaine de mètres de là.

_ Café Loki, expliqua Castiel lorsqu’il vit Dean plisser des yeux. Ca correspond à Loki et aux sandwichs.

Dean devait admettre que pour le moment, ça collait plutôt pas mal.

_ Cas, où sommes-nous ?

_ Devant la cathédrale Hallgrímskirkja, à Reykjavik, Islande.

Dean se demanda pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours dans des coins avec des noms à coucher dehors (ce qui allait probablement se produire vu comment la nuit était partie).

_ Super ! Bravo Cas ! Maintenant ramène-moi vite dans ma chambre.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, s’il attaque cette nuit...

_ S’il attaque cette nuit, j’aimerais autant avoir mes chaussures et un blouson, expliqua Dean.

Castiel le détailla de la tête aux pieds et comprit enfin ce qui clochait.

_ Je suis désolé Dean. J’étais tellement excité à l’idée d’avoir trouvé le bon endroit que je n’ai pas fait attention. Je te ramène tout de suite.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait même touché Dean, le sol trembla.

 

(à suivre...)


	4. Chapitre 4

Dean s’accrocha au bras de Castiel pour ne pas tomber.

_ Bordel ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Castiel plissa les yeux et observa la place qui gondolait de plus en plus.

_ Il arrive.

Dean regarda le visage de l’ange. Castiel avait une mine renfrognée et tout son corps était tendu, dans l’attente de la créature qu’ils avaient tant recherchée. Il porta la main à sa ceinture mais constata qu’il avait laissé toutes ses armes dans sa chambre à Linton.

_ Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans briser le contact physique, Castiel se plaça légèrement devant Dean, comme s’il avait compris quel était son problème.

_ Je m’en occupe, dit-il, visiblement prêt à bondir.

Dean hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il en avait presque oublié le froid. Il était toujours couvert de chair de poule mais il ne savait plus si c’était le vent ou l’anticipation.

Les vibrations s’intensifièrent et un grondement s’éleva du sol. Malgré le support de Castiel, Dean tomba à genoux. L’ange restait quant à lui parfaitement campé sur ses pieds. Au loin des fenêtres se brisèrent et Dean crut entendre quelques cris portés par le vent. Mais ce n’était peut-être que son imagination car le bruit autour de lui était assourdissant.

_ Qu’est-ce que... cria-t-il pour que Castiel l’entende.

C’est alors que le sol se déchira. Du moins, sur le coup, Dean crut qu’il se déchirait. Pas sous lui directement, mais à quelques pas, au pied même de la cathédrale. Puis il plissa les yeux et comprit que le sol était comme... aspiré par le sol lui-même. Comme une vague qui se retire. Pour mieux revenir en force. Et lorsque le sol revint, il revint sous la forme d’une main. Une main de pierre géante, pouvant contenir Dean trois ou quatre fois, facilement.

_ Bordel ! ne put-il retenir, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Il vit Castiel s’élancer vers la main, armé de sa lame.

_ CAS ! appela-t-il en tentant de se remettre debout.

Mais sans succès. Les secousses étaient encore trop fortes.

Désemparé et impuissant, il vit l’ange lever le bras et enfoncer la pointe de son arme dans le poignet du monstre. Castiel semblait ridiculement petit face à son adversaire et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer d’angoisse. La chose avait l’air de pouvoir l’écraser comme un rien.

Mais au lieu de l’écraser, la main balaya Castiel, comme si la lame de l’ange n’avait eu aucun effet sur elle. En tout cas, pas plus qu’une piqure de moustique agaçante. Dean vit le corps de Castiel être projeté en l’air et retomber lourdement à quelques pas de lui.

_ CAS ! cria de nouveau Dean en rampant vers l’ange.

Les bruits du monstre étaient couverts par les battements erratiques de son propre cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il se força à avancer vers Castiel, toujours immobile au sol.

_ Cas, fit-il de nouveau en lui posant une main sur l’épaule.

L’ange se tourna vers lui. Il avait l’air un peu sonné et portait quelques coupures au visage mais il était bien en vie. Il leva sa main vers Dean.

_ Je vais bien Dean. Cette chose a juste une force...

La main frappa alors les fondations de la cathédrale. Violemment. L’édifice trembla. Elle renouvela sa tentative, donnant un grand coup contre la porte de bois et les pierres l’entourant. De larges fissures apparurent sur toute la façade, dans une série de craquements déchirants.

_ DEAN ! cria Castiel.

Il se jeta sur lui et le protégea de son corps alors qu’autour d’eux, la cathédrale et son clocher s’effondraient, des pans entiers de mur s’écrasant au sol dans un vacarme tonitruant.

Dean avait porté les mains à ses oreilles et s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même, Castiel toujours étendu au-dessus de lui. Une poussière dense s’élevait autour d’eux, l’empêchant de respirer et le forçant à garder les yeux fermés.

Il sentait les impacts des pierres tout autour d’eux. Il était impossible que pas une ne les touche et pourtant, Dean était toujours en un seul morceau.

_ CAS ! hurla-t-il pour que l’ange l’entende.

Ce dernier devait recevoir le plus gros de la tempête.

Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son bras et serrer doucement, pour lui prouver qu’il était lui aussi toujours vivant. Dean eut envie de lui rendre son étreinte mais il jugea plus sage de ne pas bouger. Ce n’était pas le moment de se prendre une brique sur le coin du crâne.

Le vacarme dura plusieurs secondes encore puis soudain, il n’y eut plus que quelques claquements, comme si les dernières pierres se décidaient à tomber une à une puis un silence quasi assourdissant. Dean avait les oreilles qui vrombissaient et il n’entendait plus qu’un sifflement perçant au fond de ses tympans et au loin l’alarme d’une voiture. Il tenta de prendre une goulée d’air mais n’avala que de la poussière qui tapissa d’un goût âcre l’intérieur de sa bouche.

Il sentit Castiel bouger.

Lorsque l’ange se redressa, les gravats qui s’étaient accumulés sur son dos glissèrent à terre. Dean ouvrit péniblement les yeux et devina aux pieds de Castiel un tas de pierres de toutes tailles. Sans ce dernier, tous ses os seraient brisés à l’heure actuelle.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il la saisit et laissa Castiel le remettre debout.

_ Tout va bien Dean ? demanda l’ange lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Dean hocha la tête. La poussière était encore dense, il distinguait à peine la silhouette de Castiel pourtant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, et déjà, c’était au travers d’un épais rideau de larmes.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler tellement sa bouche était sèche. L’ange resta silencieux puis la main qui tenait toujours la sienne le relâcha pour remonter sur son visage. Il sentit le bout des doigts de Castiel se poser sur sa joue. Il frissonna et blâma le froid, qui revenait en force maintenant que son pic d’adrénaline retombait.

_ Dean, fit Castiel d’un ton perplexe.

Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à le distinguer mais il imaginait très bien la tête de l’ange, penchée de côté.

_ Dean ? Tu pleures ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ ... poussière... croassa-t-il péniblement.

_ Oh !

Immédiatement la main de Castiel retomba sur son bras et sans un mot, il guida Dean au milieu des décombres, jusqu’à sortir de l’épais nuage.

Enfin Dean put respirer.

Et voir.

Il ne voyait plus la cathédrale bien sûr, puisqu’elle était détruite. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la place d’ailleurs, puisqu’il y avait encore de la poussière dans tous les sens. Mais il voyait les maisons, autour d’eux, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et dont la plupart des façades était à présent couvertes de lézardes. Il voyait les gens aussi, sortis de chez eux par le vacarme. Ils erraient en petits groupes, perdus, les yeux hagards et la bouche ouverte, serrés les uns contre les autres. Certain pleuraient.

Mais il voyait surtout Castiel, qui le regardait, non, qui l’inspectait, comme pour vérifier que Dean n’avait pas menti sur son état de santé. Et malgré la situation, la tension et le froid, Dean se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il grimaça vite au goût de plâtre qu’il y trouva mais pouffa tout de même. Castiel était couvert de la tête  aux pieds de poussière. Il ressemblait à l’une de ces statues vivantes qu’on trouve dans les lieux touristiques. A l’exception de ses yeux, qui paraissaient, si possible, plus bleus encore entourés de tout ce blanc.

_ Dean ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Puis il leva les mains, les posa sur les épaules de Castiel et les épousseta tant bien que mal.

_ Dean ? réitéra Castiel, de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Tu es... commença Dean.

Avant qu’il puisse se retenir et même y réfléchir, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’ange. Il frotta vigoureusement, faisant voler de la poussière tout autour de la tête de Castiel. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ ... dégoûtant, conclut Dean, toujours hilare.

Castiel soupira et leva la main en direction de Dean.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier se regarda enfin et constata qu’il était dans le même état que Castiel. Moins les chaussures. Et le manteau. Le froid se rappela soudain à lui et il frissonna, toute bonne humeur oubliée.

_ C’était quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il à l’ange, tendant la main vers la place dont les débris commençaient à apparaître maintenant que le nuage de poussière retombait. Il sautait d’un pied à l’autre, les orteils frigorifiés.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Une main ? hasarda-t-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

_ J’ai bien vu ça ! Mais la main de quoi ? Il y avait un bras au bout de cette main et au bout de ce bras forcément quelque chose. Ce n’était quand même pas une version géante de la chose, ce truc !

Castiel le regarda longuement. Comme à son habitude, il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre ce que racontait Dean.

_ Quelle chose ? Quel truc ? Dean, je...

Dean se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Ses dents commençaient à claquer et au loin il entendait les premières sirènes des véhicules d’urgence.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Laisse tomber et ramène-moi auprès de Sam. J’ai besoin d’une douche chaude et il faut absolument qu’on lui raconte ce qu’on a vu. Il aura peut-être une idée.

Castiel hocha la tête et posa la main sur l’épaule de Dean.

 

« *** »

 

L’instant d’après, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le salon de Garth, où Kevin et Sam étaient chacun le nez dans son ordinateur.

Si Sam, quelque peu habitué, sursauta à l’apparition de Dean et Castiel, Kevin, quant à lui, poussa un petit cri de surprise et leur jeta ce qu’il avait de plus proche, à savoir un vieux livre pesant son poids. Le livre atteint Castiel en pleine poitrine mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il regarda l’ouvrage tomber à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd. Il tourna la tête vers le prophète, les sourcils froncés. Dean pensa qu’à un moment, Castiel allait forcément rester coincé avec cette expression faciale.

_ Kevin ? demanda l’ange en ramassant le livre.

Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Désolé Castiel. Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir d’un coup dans le salon.

Il rit nerveusement. Sam lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule et Kevin eut un mouvement de recul, le regard noir, les doigts de nouveau à la recherche d’une arme potentielle. Pas étonnant qu’il ait survécu jusque-là, pensa Dean. Autant il était charmant quand tout allait bien, autant Kevin devenait un vrai guerrier sous la pression.

Puis le prophète se détendit et se réinstalla au fond du canapé.

Il détailla alors Dean et Cas. Puis Sam et lui échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Sexe dans l’arrière-boutique d’un boulanger ? proposa Kevin.

Dean retint un cri outré.

_ Mais pas du tout ! s’exclama-t-il.

_ Dean, vous êtes tous les deux tout blanc, insista Kevin.

_ Oui mais...

_ Et où sont tes chaussures ? interrompit Sam. Et ta chemise. Et ton blouson ?

Dean garda la bouche ouverte dans l’espoir de pouvoir en placer une mais peine perdue.

_ Et ton slip ? tenta Kevin.

Dean ne put s’empêcher de baisser la tête avant de se rappeler que ça n’avait aucun sens. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait, son slip !

_ Ca suffit ! coupa-t-il.

_ Et... où est Garth ? poursuivit le prophète mais à son ton, Dean comprit que cette fois, il s’agissait d’une vraie question, pas d’une boutade.

_ C’est très sérieux, intervint alors Castiel. Grâce aux indications de la voyante, j’ai trouvé le prochain lieu de l’attaque.

Immédiatement, Sam et Kevin se tendirent, leur attention entièrement focalisée sur l’ange. Mais si Sam était parfaitement stoïque, Kevin se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Après tout, personne n’avait répondu à sa question sur Garth et Castiel avait toujours un ton tellement tragique qu’il pouvait s’attendre au pire.

_ Il s’agissait de la cathédrale de Reykjavik, en Islande. Je suis allé chercher Dean mais à peine sur place, nous avons été attaqués.

_ Par qui ? demanda Sam.

Castiel regarda Dean. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Mais il prit quand même la parole.

_ Par un genre de... main géante.

_ Une main géante ? répéta son frère en secouant la tête.

Dean opina.

_ Oui, une main géante.

_ Géante... géante ?

_ Yep ! Genre on aurait pu tous tenir dedans, toi, moi, Cas et Kevin.

_ Et Garth ? demanda Kevin.

_ Oui, Garth aussi probablement.

Kevin soupira.

_ Non, je veux dire, qu’avez-vous fait de Garth ?

_ Oh ! Il est encore à Linton ! Je suis sûr qu’il dort profondément.

_ Vous avez oublié Garth ? fit le prophète, avec une petite moue accusatrice.

Dean tendit le doigt vers Castiel.

_ C’est Cas ! Il est venu me chercher et avant même que j’ai pu prévenir Garth ou même mettre mes chaussures, il m’avait emmené à Reykjavik.

Castiel voulut répliquer mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Où vous avez été attaqués par une main géante ?

_ Géante, confirma Dean. Et en pierre !

_ Comme une grosse statue de main ? fit son frère.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Comme un gros bonhomme en pierre qui sort la main du sol.

Sam réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Donc d’après toi vous n’avez vu qu’un bout du monstre ?

_ D’après mes estimations, commença Castiel, nous avons à faire à une créature de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

_ Qui se déplace sous terre ? demanda Sam.

Il tapait sur son clavier, prenant probablement des notes en même temps que Castiel et Dean parlaient.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je ne l’ai pas ressenti comme ça. Je veux dire... j’ai eu l’impression qu’il se déplaçait pas sous terre mais dans la terre ou alors... qu’il était la terre.

Sam et Kevin lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Dean se maudit de ne pas savoir comment mieux s’exprimer.

_ C’est aussi ce que j’ai ressenti, l’appuya Castiel et Dean sentit toute la gratitude du monde lui étreindre le cœur. C’est ce qu’a dû vouloir exprimer Willielmus avec ton « Terr ». La Terre elle-même qui était venu pour l’attaquer.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Kevin. La Terre qui s’en prend à une usine chimique ou à une centrale nucléaire, je reste perplexe mais je peux comprendre l’idée, mais des cathédrales ?

Personne ne répondit.

_ Et... la poussière blanche ? hasarda Sam.

_ Les restes de la cathédrale de Reykjavik, expliqua Castiel, le plus simplement du monde.

Sam leva les mains au ciel.

_ Quoi ? Vous étiez sur place et vous n’avez pas réussi à l’arrêter !

_ Castiel a essayé mais... raconta Dean.

_ Et toi tu n’as rien fait ? demanda son frère.

Dean serra les poings. Sam commençait à doucement l’agacer. Si c’était aussi simple, il n’avait qu’à y aller lui, au lieu de rester toute la journée les fesses dans le canapé à pianoter sur son ordinateur !

_ Je n’avais pas de chaussures ! répondit Dean, comme si ça expliquait tout.

_ Bruce Willis non plus n’a pas de chaussure dans le premier Die Hard et pourtant...

_ Dean ! Sam ! les interrompit Castiel.

Puis l’ange se tourna vers le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Sam. J’ai tenté d’arrêter cette créature et elle m’a balayé comme si je n’étais rien de plus qu’un moustique. Si Dean était intervenu, il serait probablement mort à l’heure actuelle. Je suis désolé que nous n’ayons pas pu sauver cette cathédrale mais au moins nous avons pu avoir un aperçu même bref de notre adversaire. A nous maintenant de trouver ce qu’il est et comment l’arrêter avant qu’il n’attaque de nouveau.

Sam hocha la tête.

_ Merci Cas, répondit-il.

_ Merci Cas, fit à son tour Dean.

L’ange eut un petit sourire.

_ Je vous en prie.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux. Ils le piquaient encore et il commençait à être réellement fatigué. Au moins, il s’était réchauffé un peu mais l’appel d’un jet d’eau brulant était toujours attractif.

_ J’ai besoin de me laver, lâcha-t-il alors. Je reviens bientôt.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Castiel.

Dean eut un instant l’impression que l’ange allait le suivre dans la salle de bain. Auquel cas, il n’avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Mal, probablement.

Mais au lieu de s’engager dans l’escalier menant à l’étage, Castiel entra dans la cuisine. Dean secoua la tête et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

 

«*** »

 

Lorsqu’il redescendit, Dean était propre et réchauffé. Il avait jeté ses affaires sales dans un coin de la chambre qu’il occupait et s’était longuement laissé aller sous un jet brûlant. Les premières minutes, l’eau qui s’écoulait par la bonde de la baignoire était blanche. Dean hésita même, l’espace d’un instant, à prendre un véritable bain, tellement il avait eu froid à Reykjavik. Puis il se dit qu’il n’avait déjà pas le temps et qu’ensuite, les bains, c’était vraiment un truc de nana, la preuve, Sam en prenait ! Dean se demandait d’ailleurs comment son frère arrivait à caler son grand corps dans ces tubes minuscules, il devait y être aussi à l’aise qu’une sardine dans sa boîte. Au final, il resta sous la douche une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sentant son sang recommencer à circuler normalement dans ses extrémités et l’adrénaline de cette dernière heure retomber.

En sortant, il s’était enroulé dans une grande serviette et s’était laissé tomber quelques minutes sur son lit. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil à Linton allait probablement passer la moitié de la nuit à faire des recherches dans des vieux bouquins.

Il soupira et se remit debout à la recherche de vêtements chauds. Il trouva un t-shirt d’AC/DC, une épaisse chemise brune et un jean dans les tiroirs de la commode de la chambre. Dean ne défaisait que rarement son sac mais puisqu’il avait rapidement été évident qu’ils allaient passer quelques temps chez Garth, il avait pris ses aises.

Il avait aussi trouvé une paire de chaussettes en grosses mailles que Bobby lui avait offerte une année pour Noël. Dean les portait rarement car elles étaient si épaisses qu’il avait ensuite du mal à rentrer dans ses bottes. Mais elles étaient bien chaudes et pour le moment, c’était bien tout ce qui importait à Dean. Surtout que ses bottes étaient restées à Linton.

Puis il redescendit au salon.

Sam et Kevin ne levèrent même pas la tête. Il les entendait tous deux pianoter plus vite qu’il était humainement possible. Castiel, lui, le suivit des yeux lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce. L’ange avait repris son aspect habituel et Dean se demanda pourquoi il avait eu besoin de s’isoler dans la cuisine pour juste claquer des doigts et se retrouver épousseté. Peut-être était-ce une étrange forme de pudeur.

_ Tu te sens mieux Dean ? demanda-t-il.

Dean trouva sa voix étrangement douce et même concernée.

Castiel était assis à quelque pas de là, à ce qui était autrefois la table de la salle à manger mais qui maintenant n’était plus qu’un support pour des piles et des piles de grimoires. Il était devant un vieux livre ouvert.

Dean vint se placer face à lui.

_ Mieux, merci.

Castiel lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

_ Je suis désolé, Dean, de ne pas t’avoir laissé t’habiller avant de partir.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Pas de souci ! Et puis, c’est grâce à toi que nous avons pu enfin voir cette chose.

Il regarda Castiel qui ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu’il était arrivé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi.

_ Merci Dean, fit l’ange, presque dans un murmure.

Dean se demanda pourquoi Castiel le remerciait. Appréciait-il que Dean reconnaisse sa valeur ? Garth avait peut-être raison lorsqu’il avait dit que Castiel ne se voyait que comme un outil pour les Winchester et qu’il avait besoin de se sentir utile.

Mais pour le moment, Dean s’en fichait pas mal. Castiel avait juste les yeux les plus incroyables qu’il ait jamais vus. Même le « ça recommence » de Sam qu’il entendit du coin de l’oreille resta ignoré.

Puis Dean cligna des yeux et le moment passa. Foutue poussière, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu’il avait encore les yeux légèrement rouges. De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fait de plus ? Pris la main de Castiel ? C’était ridicule.

Il se racla la gorge et se calla dans sa chaise.

_ Il faudra juste demain matin que tu me ramènes à Linton pour que je ramène mes affaires et Bab...

_ Hors de question ! intervint son frère.

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui.

_ Garth peut te ramener tes affaires, proposa gentiment Kevin.

_ Mais...

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Dean, s’il te plait, nous avons besoin de tout le monde. Nous avons enfin un début de piste et tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre de nouveau douze heures sur la route.

Dean grommela.

_ Si vraiment tes bottes te manquent, reprit son frère en lorgnant sur les chaussettes de grand-père de Dean, Cas peut aller te les chercher rapidement. En attendant, aide-nous !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit. Dans l’absolu, il savait que Sam avait raison mais quelque chose le chiffonnait encore. Enfin, pire que le chiffonnait, le rendait malade jusqu’au plus profond de ses trippes.

_ Et Baby ! s’écria-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Sam n’eut pas l’air le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Garth peut... fit Kevin.

_ NON ! l’interrompit Dean.

Sam soupira.

_ Garth va devoir rentrer d’une façon ou d’une autre alors autant qu’il ramène l’Impala, ça fera gagner du temps à tout le monde.

_ NON ! se défendit de nouveau Dean.

_ Dean, ne fais pas l’enfant ! insista son frère. Garth est un grand garçon, il peut très bien ramener ta voiture.

Dean soutint le regard de Sam quelques secondes mais comprit rapidement qu’il n’aurait pas le dessus. Sam était une sacrée tête de mule par moment et un de ces moments était arrivé. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

_ J’ai toujours su que tu l’aimais moins que moi !

_ Oui, oui, c’est ça, répondit Sam dont toute l’attention était retournée à son écran.

_ S’il lui arrive quoique ce soit...

_ Tu la répareras comme tu l’as fait de nombreuses fois auparavant et voilà ! Fin de l’histoire.

Cela eut pour effet de clouer le bec de Dean.

Il jeta un dernier regard noir à son frère qui n’arborait qu’une expression pleine de dédain. Puis il posa la main sur une pile et récupéra un des livres. Par-dessus les ouvrages, Castiel lui offrit un petit sourire plein de compassion.

Dean se sentit un peu mieux.

 

« *** »

 

_ Il devrait être là depuis deux heures maintenant ! tempêta Dean en arpentant le salon en grandes enjambées.

Sam regarda Kevin qui haussa les épaules.

_ Il est peut-être pris dans des bouchons ? proposa Castiel.

_ Les bouchons ! s’écria Dean en se tournant vers l’ange. Quels bouchons ! On est au milieu de rien ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de bouchon !

Ses bras gesticulaient en tout sens et Castiel pencha la tête de côté. Il paraissait hésiter entre être désolé pour Dean ou bien le gifler une bonne fois pour toute pour le calmer et le remettre au travail. Finalement, il décida de ne rien faire du tout et de se replonger dans son livre.

La nuit avait été courte. Vers les quatre heures du matin, alors que Sam et Kevin s’étaient l’un après l’autre assoupis dans le canapé, Dean était allé se coucher, à bout de force. Lorsqu’il s’était relevé, à peine quatre heures plus tard, Castiel n’avait pas bougé de la table de salle à manger et avait épluché de nombreuses pages sans succès. Et pourtant, ils avaient fait le tour de tous les démons anciens et d’une bonne partie des mythes folkloriques.

Peu après, ils avaient reçu un appel de Garth qui s’inquiétait de la disparition de Dean. Kevin lui avait expliqué la situation et Garth avait de bon cœur accepté de ramener les affaires de Dean, voiture incluse.

Depuis, plus de quatorze heures s’étaient écoulées. Leurs recherches piétinaient et Garth, et par conséquent l’Impala, n’étaient toujours pas là. Et Dean n’avait plus la tête à faire des « recherches » !

_ Je vais le tuer, grogna-t-il, les mains solidement plantées sur les hanches.

Kevin se tourna vers Sam.

_ Je devrais peut-être lui dire, murmura-t-il.

_ Me dire quoi ? demanda Dean, dont ouïe n’était jamais aussi affutée que lorsqu’il était sous tension.

Sam eut un sourire crispé pour le prophète.

_ Il va bien falloir qu’il l’apprenne de toute façon ! Bonne chance.

Puis il posa calmement son ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva. Sous couvert d’aller aux toilettes, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

Dean posa un genou sur l’accoudoir du sofa et se pencha vers Kevin, son air le plus menaçant plaqué sur le visage.

_ Me dire quoi Kevin ?

Le prophète parut se recroqueviller entre deux coussins. Visiblement, si le roi de l’enfer ne l’avait pas impressionné, Dean Winchester contrarié avait l’effet inverse.

Il tenta de sourire à ce dernier.

_ Garth a appelé tout à l’heure, expliqua-t-il.

_ Et ?

_ Euh... hum... il s’est trompé à la station service.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Il s’est trompé de quoi ? De route ?

Quelque part, ça ne l’étonnait pas que Garth soit capable de se perdre même pour rentrer chez lui.

_ Non, de carburant.

L’angoisse de Dean revint en force.

_ DE CARBURANT ! Il a rempli ma Baby avec... avec n’importe quoi !

_ Ce n’est rien Dean, fit Sam en revenant dans la pièce. Il est allé la faire vidanger. A peine l’histoire de quelques heures.

_ Baby va être vidangée par un inconnu ! Par un inconnu !

Sam soupira et fit quelques pas pour détendre ses jambes. Il avait l’impression d’avoir passé la moitié de sa vie sur le vieux canapé de Garth et il n’en pouvait plus.

_ Ce n’est pas comme si c’était une pucelle, grogna-t-il.

Dean paraissait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Il faut dire qu’ils étaient tous un peu tendus. Après la nuit dernière, ils pensaient trouver facilement une piste mais les recherches de la journée étaient restées infructueuses.

_ Ne... menaça Dean.

_ Voilà pourquoi on ne t’a rien dit ! s’écria Sam. Je savais que tu en ferais toute une histoire.

_ Evidemment ! D’habitude c’est moi qui la vidange !

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ De toute façon c’était il y a quelques heures. C’est probablement fait maintenant.

_ Et si Garth n’a pas rappelé, intervint Kevin qui n’était plus caché derrière un coussin, c’est que tout s’est bien passé. Il ne devrait plus tarder !

Dean pointa Kevin du doigt.

_ Il ferait mieux de...

_ Dean !

La voix empressée de Castiel le coupa net. Il se tourna vers l’ange.

_ Dean, je crois que j’ai trouvé quelque chose.

Dean se pressa à ses côtés et plongea le nez dans l’ouvrage que Castiel était en train de lire.

Kevin et Sam échangèrent un regard blasé.

_ Crois-tu, demanda le prophète, que nous sommes dignes d’être mis au courant ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Probablement pas. Après tout, nous n’avons jamais que passé les deux-cent quarante dernières heures à rechercher l’identité de la créature.

_ Peut-être en nous glissant discrètement à leurs côtés...

_ Peut-être.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent de la table. Sam tendit le cou pour voir mais Kevin eut beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il n’était pas avancé pour autant.

_ Sam ! appela-t-il.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit geste de la main signifiant qu’il lui expliquerait dès que possible.

Dean se mordait la lèvre pendant qu’il lisait la page que Castiel lui avait désigné.

_ Qu’en penses-tu ? demanda l’ange.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca pourrait être ça. Ca pourrait complètement être ça.

_ Gaïa ? demanda Sam en roulant des yeux.

_ Gaïa ? répéta Kevin les sourcils froncés.

De concert, Castiel et Dean opinèrent.

_ Gaïa, la mère des titans, confirma l’ange.

_ Tout est là ! s’enthousiasma Dean. La taille correspond ! La force correspond ! Cette impression que j’ai eu qu’elle ne sortait pas de terre mais qu’elle était la Terre !

C’est ce moment que choisit Garth pour rentrer.

_ Je suis là, annonça-t-il, triomphant.

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

_ Mais pourquoi, demanda Sam, Gaïa ressortirait-elle d’un coup et s’en prendrait-elle à des monuments chrétiens ?

Personne ne répondit.

_ J’en sais foutre rien, grogna finalement Dean. Mais c’est la meilleure piste que nous ayons eu jusqu’à présent. Bien joué Cas !

L’ange hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il appréciait le compliment.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? fit Garth en se rapprochant de Kevin.

Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement la découverte de Castiel.

_ Bon, donc on a à faire à un genre de géant antique qui pour une raison inconnue est très en colère? résuma-t-il.

Kevin approuva.

Garth fit une petite grimace, posa les mains sur ses hanches et fit quelques pas autour de la table.

_ Quelque soit la motivation du monstre, peu importe, il est dangereux. La vraie question est donc, comment le battre ?

Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

_ Je n’en sais rien. Lorsque je me suis approchée d’elle, j’ai bien senti sa puissance. Je ne suis pas de taille à l’affronter. Et par conséquent, les humains non plus.

Tous soupirèrent longuement. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, ils s’éparpillèrent dans la pièce, soit plongés dans leurs pensées, soit à la recherche de nouveaux indices.

Kevin fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

_ Si j’en crois ce que je lis, les titans ont été enfermés par Zeus dans le Tartare, au fin fond de l’enfer.

_ Donc Zeus peut vaincre les titans ? fit Garth en se rapprochant de lui.

Kevin approuva.

_ De toute évidence.

_ Donc il suffit qu’on retrouve Zeus et qu’on lui demande de l’aide ?

Kevin se tourna vers Garth avec un petit sourire.

_ Et tu sais comment retrouver un ancien dieu grec toi ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Moi non, mais eux peut-être.

Il se tourna vers les frères Winchester qui échangeaient des regards gênés. Lorsqu’ils remarquèrent les yeux de Garth sur eux, ils s’intéressèrent suspicieusement à leurs pieds.

_ Un problème ? demanda Garth.

Sam se racla la gorge. Dean lui fit un sourire tendu.

Kevin se leva du canapé où il avait repris place quelques minutes auparavant. Les bras croisés et la mâchoire crispée, il vint se planter devant les deux frères.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à nous avouer ?

Dean donna un léger coup de poing à Sam. Ce dernier le lui rendit. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard puis en silence firent une partie rapide de pierre-papier-ciseaux. Dean perdit. Il soupira.

_ Zeus est mort, annonça-t-il.

_ Oh ! Saloperie de bordel de Winchester ! s’emporta Kevin. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans tuer quelqu’un !

_ C’est même pas nous ! se défendit Sam, l’air visiblement outré.

_ C’est Prométhée ! insista Dean.

Kevin ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Les bras toujours sur la poitrine, il fixa en silence pendant de longues secondes les frères Winchester.

_ Et comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement, d’un ton parfaitement froid.

_ On était sur place, admit Sam, après une légère hésitation.

Kevin resta silencieux mais il était évident qu’il les jugeait. Et mal !

_ Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Garth après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

Kevin lâcha enfin les Winchester des yeux et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur.

_ Je ne sais pas, je vais chercher. Sinon vois avec ces deux génies là s’ils ont une idée.

Dean voulut répliquer, ne trouva rien et au final se tût.

Garth le fixait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Dean se sentit très mal à l’aise. Sa réponse de base était « on fonce et on voit » mais s’ils avaient vraiment à faire à Gaia, ça n’allait pas être d’une efficacité redoutable.

Il sentit Sam hausser des épaules à ses côtés.

_ Il y a forcément une solution, fit le plus jeune des Winchester. Zeus a vaincu les Titans mais lorsque nous avons rencontré Zeus, il était passablement affaibli. Plus personne ne croyait en lui. Si nous trouvons ce qui a causé la chute de Zeus, nous pourrons avoir une idée de comment vaincre les Titans.

_ C’est nous, fit Castiel que tout le monde avait oublié, toujours assis à sa table.

Tous le regardèrent dans l’attente d’explications plus poussées. Castiel les regardait en retour, comme si ce qu’il avait dit suffisait et qu’il leur laissait gérer la suite des opérations.

Dean craqua le premier.

_ Comment ça c’est vous ?

_ Nous ! L’arrivée de la chrétienté. Les dieux païens, Zeus, devenu entre temps Jupiter, et toute sa famille, sont devenus obsolètes. Ils se sont cachés et nous avons pris le pouvoir.

_ Pas étonnant qu’ils cherchent maintenant à se venger en faisant tomber vos cathédrales, commenta Garth.

Castiel le fusilla du regard.

_ C’était nécessaire, répliqua-t-il.

_ Vous n’auriez pas pu juste... cohabiter ?

La mâchoire de Castiel se crispa et il poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Ils donnaient nos fidèles à manger aux lions !

_ Du vrai pain béni pour...

_ Dean ! l’interrompit Sam.

Dean se tut et dissimula son sourire, non pas pour faire plaisir à Sam mais parce que Castiel avait vraiment pris son air le plus blasé.

_ Bon, reprit Kevin, visiblement en pleine réflexion, comment vous vous y êtes pris pour vaincre Zeus et compagnie ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Ca a pris un moment. Un long moment. Et Dieu a dû sacrifier son propre fils. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution envisageable dans notre cas.

_ Donc pour reprendre, fit Sam, on a un, voire plusieurs Titans qui s’en prennent pour on ne sait quelle raison encore aux monuments chrétiens et Zeus, le seul qui sait comment les vaincre, est mort. Et on ne peut pas compter sur la méthode brute puisque même Castiel n’a été d’aucune utilité la nuit dernière.

Castiel baissa la tête, la mine dépitée.

_ N’a été d’aucune utilité contre Gaia, précisa Dean, mais sans lui, nous ne saurions toujours pas à quoi nous avons à faire !

Cas eut un demi-sourire mais ne releva pas les yeux.

_ C’est ce que je voulais dire, reprit Sam qui de toute évidence n’avait pas la tête à ménager les sensibilités des uns et des autres. Et maintenant ?

_ Et si nous tentions la négociation ? demanda Garth.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Sérieusement ?

Garth opina.

_ La force brute n’est pas la réponse à tout Dean !

Dean faillit répliquer que la force brute l’avait sauvé de bien des situations mais Garth ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Nous savons maintenant qui elle est et qu’elle en a après les chrétiens. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander pourquoi et tenter de régler ça à l’amiable ?

_ Parce que lorsque nous l’avons rencontrée, elle a envoyé Cas bouler comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire insecte !

_ Mais Cas l’avait attaquée !

_ C’est sûr que tout de suite, ça va la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour nous parler, grogna Sam.

_ Cas n’a pas eu le choix ! intervint de nouveau Dean.

_ C’était ça ou la cathédrale tombait, ajouta l’ange.

_ La cathédrale est quand même tombée, fit remarquer Kevin.

Castiel baissa de nouveau la tête et Dean eut envie d’insulter tous les autres. Il leva les mains au ciel et se retint au dernier moment de jurer.

_ Comme vous voulez ! s’écria-t-il avec un grand geste rageur. Mettez-lui la main dessus et là, nous verrons pour négocier ! Et si elle ne veut rien entendre, je la tuerai moi-même. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai !

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, il se tourna vers Garth.

_ Et toi, ne va pas croire que je t’oublie ! Je vais aller inspecter Baby et si j’y trouve la moindre rayure, tu es mort.

Garth se blottit contre Kevin.

 

« *** »

 

Dean était accroupi à côté de la roue à vérifier le moindre centimètre de peinture. Pour le moment, il n’avait rien trouvé. A part l’incident de la vidange, apparemment Garth avait bien pris soin de l’Impala. Comme quoi, l’instinct de survie pouvait faire des miracles.

La voix de Castiel le fit presque sursauter.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier se redressa immédiatement et trouva l’ange à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Hey Cas. Comment ça va ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

_ Je retourne en Europe, voir si maintenant que j’ai un nom, je peux trouver de nouvelles pistes sur Gaia.

Dean hocha la tête et le silence s’étira entre eux deux.

_ Ok, répondit finalement Dean, qui brisa le contact en regardant ses pieds.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui ?

 _ Je...

Dean leva les yeux. Castiel paraissait embarrassé. Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Un problème Cas ?

_ Non ! Non. Je voulais juste te remercier de m’avoir défendu tout à l’heure.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire et il haussa les épaules. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les glissa dans les poches de son jean.

_ C’est normal. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Les autres peuvent parler autant qu’ils veulent, ils n’étaient pas là. Ils ne l’ont pas vue.

Castiel grimaça.

_ Oui, elle était vraiment puissante. J’espère que cette histoire de négociation va marcher parce que sinon, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous pourrons la battre.

_ Nous trouverons, fit Dean. Nous trouvons toujours.

_ Je veux dire, reprit Cas, après une légère hésitation, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous pourrons la battre, sans avoir, comme habituellement, à sacrifier l’un de nous.

Dean grimaça. La conversation ne prenait vraiment pas une tournure rassurante.

_ Merci Cas, fit-il ironiquement.

_ Je t’en prie Dean, répondit l’ange, toujours aussi sérieusement. Je ferais mieux d’y aller maintenant.

_ Ok. Euh... Cas ! s’écria Dean avant que l’ange ne disparaisse.

Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté.

_ Oui Dean ?

Dean gratta le sol du bout de sa botte. Les graviers crissèrent et ce fut le seul bruit pendant de longues secondes, le temps que Dean se décide à parler.

_ Je... Tu... Tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme un outil, n’est-ce pas ? Tu le sais hein ?

Castiel lui répondit par un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Les mains de Dean devinrent moites et il les enfonça le plus profondément possible dans ses poches.

_ Merci Dean.

Et Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d’ailes.

 

 

(à suivre...)


	5. Chapitre 5

Ils se trouvaient tous autour de la table de la cuisine de Garth. La nuit était tombée et en silence, ils mangeaient des spaghettis en boîte que Kevin venait de réchauffer. Assis en bout de table, Castiel les regardait. Ou plus exactement, il regardait Dean, qui touillait, des pointes de sa fourchette, les pâtes qui refroidissaient dans son assiette.

Depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés chez Garth, Dean ne cessait de se dire qu’il allait profiter de la cuisine pour faire... quelque chose ! N’importe quoi ! Des burgers ! Des pâtes avec une vraie sauce maison, voire même essayer de faire lui-même une tarte, puisque toutes celles du commerce semblaient lui échapper. Il n’en avait jamais trouvé le temps et maintenant la vue des spaghettis surcuits le déprimait.

_ Ils ne sont pas bons mes spaghettis ? demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean lui sourit et en avala une grosse bouchée en hochant la tête.

_ Bof, c’est pas terrible, répondit Garth en soupirant.

Il était assis aux côtés de Kevin et ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Je sais, ajouta-t-il, mais j’ai fait avec ce que j’avais sous la main. Ca fait un moment que personne n’est allé faire de courses.

Tous opinèrent. Ils avaient de nouveau passé de nombreuses heures à la recherche de l’endroit où devait se cacher Gaïa. Pour finalement n’avoir aucune certitude, juste des déductions.

_ Si demain, nous trouvons Gaïa, annonça Sam, je vais acheter une bouteille de champagne !

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_ Personnellement, fit Kevin, je préfèrerais du solide.

_ Ou de la bière, ajouta Dean.

Sam soupira.

_ Bon d’accord, j’irai acheter des légumes, de la tarte et de la bière, grommela-t-il.

_ Qu’on la trouve ou qu’on ne la trouve pas, de toute façon il va falloir y aller, fit remarquer le prophète. Si j’ai à ouvrir une nouvelle boîte de conserve, je vais m’ouvrir les veines avec !

Garth gloussa.

_ Tu as vaincu le roi de l’enfer mais tu es prêt à te laisser abattre à cause d’une boîte ?

_ Oui, répondit Kevin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Bon, j’irai, j’irai, fit Sam, quelque soit le résultat de demain.

_ Et si on est toujours en vie, ajouta Dean.

_ Pour qu’elle nous tue, il faudrait déjà qu’on la trouve, répondit son frère.

Castiel se tourna le plus sérieusement du monde vers Dean. Il lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, si elle nous attaque, je te protègerai.

Sam et Garth gloussèrent. Dean se sentit rougir et dégagea son bras de l’emprise de Castiel.

_ C’est gentil Cas, mais je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre tout seul.

Castiel baissa la tête.

_ Je sais Dean, mais cette chose est tellement puissante.

Tous approuvèrent. Dean ne l’aurait jamais admis mais  l’idée de rencontrer Gaïa lui nouait effectivement les entrailles. Il avait vu la main, il redoutait ce qui était au bout. Il avait affronté des anges, des démons et le diable en personne mais tous jusqu’à présent avait eu des apparences plus ou moins humaines. Là, il allait se retrouver face à quelque chose de gigantesque et il n’était probablement pas plus dangereux pour le Titan qu’un moucheron ne l’était pour lui.

_ Donc le Mont Olympe ? fit-il pour se donner une contenance.

Sam hocha la tête. Lui aussi paraissait avoir abandonné l’idée de manger ses spaghettis.

_ Nous n’avons aucune certitude mais c’est, autant pour Kevin que pour moi, la déduction la plus logique. Si Gaïa veut montrer son pouvoir, comme nous le supposons, il est logique qu’elle s’installe à l’endroit qui était le symbole du pouvoir à son époque.

_ Mais si elle veut détruire le catholicisme, pourquoi ne pas s’installer au Vatican ? demanda Dean. Prendre le symbole du pouvoir de l’ennemi en jette tout autant.

_ Le Mont Olympe n’est qu’une simple déduction, répondit Kevin et à moins de nous rendre sur place, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.  D’après moi, Gaïa n’y connaît pas grand-chose à la chrétienté. Elle vient de remonter du Tartare, remarque qui sont les nouveaux maîtres de l’Europe et boum, tape dans le tas. Ce qui expliquerait l’illogisme avec lequel elle choisit ses cibles. Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas ce qu’est le Vatican.

Dean hocha la tête. De toute façon, dès demain, ils seraient fixés.

_ J’espère qu’il ne fera quand même pas trop froid en haut du Mont Olympe, grogna-t-il.

Il avait gardé de très mauvais souvenirs de son passage dans la nuit glacée de Reykjavik.

_ Rien que tu ne puisses surmonter. Nous serons à moins de trois-mille mètres d’altitude.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Ca reste haut, grogna-t-il.

Il se fit une petite note mentale pour mettre demain les infâmes chaussettes de Bobby, tant pis s’il était serré dans ses bottes.

_ Le truc sur lequel je m’interroge, fit Garth en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pâtes, probablement plus pour faire plaisir à Kevin que par goût, c’est pourquoi dans l’ancien temps, personne n’a grimpé le Mont Olympe pour voir s’il y avait vraiment des dieux ou pas.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Certains l’ont peut-être fait mais ne sont pas revenus. Zeus et compagnie n’étaient pas vraiment des marrants.

_ Et puis, ajouta Kevin, ils avaient des signes de l’existence de Dieux tout autour d’eux. Zeus descendait régulièrement parmi les humains sous forme d’animal pour tirer son coup.

Dean fit la grimace.

_ Sous forme d’animal ! Quel tordu !

Kevin eut une petite moue.

_ Les anecdotes zoophiles sont légions dans les mythes anciens. Rien que dans la mythologie nordique, Loki est connu pour avoir couché avec un cheval.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard horrifié.

_ Loki... fit Sam d’une voix blanche... Loki a couché avec un cheval ?

Kevin opina.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

_ Si tu dis encore une fois que mon frère est une abomination, je te ressors l’histoire de ton frère et de son amant le cheval !

Castiel fixa le sol.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des actions de Gabriel, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu’il plaisantait et l’ange parut se détendre.

Kevin se leva alors et ramassa les assiettes.

_ De toute évidence, plus personne ne va manger. Je propose qu’on en profite pour tous aller se coucher et avoir au moins quelques heures de sommeil. Vous partez de bonne heure demain matin.

Tous approuvèrent.

Garth se leva pour aider Kevin à la vaisselle. Les frères Winchester remontèrent dans leur chambre. Castiel se retira au salon pour lire.

Ils avaient décidé de tous aller sur place, à l’exception de Kevin, qui resterait là pour que leur groupe ne soit pas entièrement décimé en cas de coup dur. Dean et Castiel s’étaient évidemment immédiatement proposés pour se rendre au Mont Olympe. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir vu Gaïa et donc les seuls à avoir une réelle idée de ce qu’ils allaient rencontrer. Garth s’était ensuite incrusté. Il était frustré d’avoir été laissé derrière à Linton et avait réellement envie de se rendre utile. Dean avait d’abord refusé. Mais il avait fini par se laisser avoir par l’insistance de Garth, qui l’avait remercié en le prenant dans ses bras. Sam avait aussi tenu à venir. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu’il serait probablement un bien meilleur négociateur que Dean ce que ce dernier n’avait pu réfuter. Mais Dean se doutait aussi que sous cette bonne excuse, son frère en avait juste assez d’être enfermé les fesses sur le canapé toute la journée et qu’il avait juste envie de prendre l’air.

Ils avaient déjà préparé leurs sacs. De gros sacs, gonflés d’armes en tout genre car malgré d’intensives recherches, ils n’avaient pu trouver un moyen sûr de tuer un Titan, voire même juste de le renvoyer dans le Tartare.

Dans quelques heures, ils n’auraient pu qu’à s’habiller et Castiel les emmènerait tous en haut du Mont Olympe.

 

« *** »

 

Dean se réveilla en grognant. Il roula sur le dos et jeta son drap au pied du lit. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud.  Il sentait ses cheveux qui collaient à son crâne et son caleçon à ses fesses. Il n’avait pourtant pas fait de cauchemar. Juste un rêve sans intérêt où il était en train de cultiver un carré de choux. Comment avait-il pu finir en sueur ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Toujours est-il qu’il avait chaud, qu’il avait soif et que sa vessie était pleine.

Il attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet à sa droite.

3h30.

L’heure du réveil était prévue pour dans une demie heure. Ca ne valait pas le coup de se rendormir maintenant. Autant profiter du temps imparti pour prendre une bonne douche et se débarrasser de la sensation poisseuse que lui procurait tout son corps.

Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Il sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de son dos nu.

Ses genoux craquèrent quand il se mit debout et il grimaça. Il s’étira pour détendre son dos endolori et aussi discrètement que possible, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Malgré ses précautions, le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes et tendit l’oreille. Rien. Apparemment il était le premier debout.

Il tourna la poignée et se glissa dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant de la lumière passer par l’interstice, sous la porte de la salle de bain. Finalement, il n’était peut-être pas le seul à avoir passé une nuit plus courte que prévue.

Toujours en silence, il avança jusqu’à la salle de bain et colla l’oreille contre le panneau de bois. Il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Peut-être que quelqu’un avait simplement oublié d’éteindre la lumière avant d’aller se coucher.

Lentement, il poussa la porte. Il n’avait pas envie de surprendre par exemple Garth nu pour qu’ensuite Kevin lui fasse une crise de jalousie. L’inverse lui faisait moins peur. Garth était bien moins dangereux que Kevin.

Il glissa la tête par l’ouverture et jeta un coup d’œil. Debout face au miroir se trouvait Castiel, qui se retourna brusquement en entendant Dean entrer.

_ Dean ! s’écria-t-il.

Dean sursauta. Le visage de Castiel était... blanc !

_ Cas ! s’exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers l’ange, pour découvrir qu’il avait juste le visage couvert de crème.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous !

Il savait son ton agressif mais pendant une demie seconde, il avait vraiment eu peur pour Castiel, se demandant quelle maladie avait pu attraper l’ange.

Castiel regarda ses pieds. Puis il tendit la main vers l’étagère au-dessus du lavabo et attrapa un petit pot blanc qu’il passa à Dean.

Ce dernier le reconnut comme l’un des produits que Judith avait donné à Cas.

Dean soupira.

_ Tu en as mis beaucoup trop.

Il attrapa quelques mouchoirs en papier dans une boîte posée sur les étagères et les approcha du visage de Castiel.

_ Ne bouge pas, indiqua-t-il en posant deux doigts sous le menton de l’ange pour lui faire  redresser la tête.

Castiel se plia à ses indications.

Dean frotta le visage de Castiel, d’abord avec un certain agacement, puis de plus en plus délicatement au fur et à mesure que les mouchoirs absorbaient le trop plein de crème.

_ Pardon, fit Castiel d’une petite voix. J’ai retrouvé ça dans mes poches et j’ai pensé...

Dean secoua la tête et jeta le tas de papiers souillés dans la corbeille sous le lavabo.

_ Ne sois pas idiot, fit Dean, en évitant le regard de Castiel.

Ils étaient trop proches, trop seuls et Dean était trop nu pour qu’il prenne le risque de se perdre dans les yeux de l’ange.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin de ça, rajouta-t-il.

_ Judith a dit...

_ Judith ne te connaît pas. Tu es un soldat, pas une... pas une... bref, tu es un soldat.

Castiel eut un petit sourire.

_ Oui, je suppose.

Dean lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

_ Allez, finis d’étaler ça. Et laisse toutes ces bêtises là, Kevin saura bien quoi en faire.

Castiel hocha la tête, vida ses poches sur la tablette à ses côtés et se remit face au miroir. Du bout des doigts, il fit disparaître les dernières traces de crème de son visage.

_ C’est mieux ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Dean.

Celui-ci se demanda l’espace d’un instant s’il parlait de la crème ou de l’état de sa peau et hésita à répondre.

Il entendit alors une latte grincer dans le couloir et par réflexe, s’éloigna d’un pas de Castiel.

Sam passa la tête par la porte.

_ Vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ne pas pouvoir dormir est pour moi un état permanent, répondit Cas en se frottant les mains l’une dans l’autre. Il essayait probablement de se débarrasser des derniers restes de crème.

_ J’allais prendre une douche, répondit Dean.

_ Avec Cas ? demanda Sam.

_ Avec... Quoi ? Non ! s’écria Dean. Cas allait sortir.

Castiel regarda Dean, pencha la tête de côté, resta silencieux de longues secondes, puis il se retourna vers Sam.

_ J’allais sortir, confirma-t-il.

Sam eut un sourire entendu.

_ Je n’en doute pas.

Malgré le manque de sommeil et ses cernes sous les yeux, Sam paraissait dans une forme étonnante. Sans doute la perspective d’enfin sortir d’ici.

Dean ne répondit même pas. De la main, il poussa Castiel vers la sortie et ferma à double tour la porte au nez de son frère et de l’ange. Puis il soupira. Même à cette heure, ce n’était pas possible d’être tranquille quelques minutes.

Il retira son caleçon, le laissa sur le sol à côté du tapis de bain et entra dans la baignoire. Il fit couler l’eau quelques secondes, le temps qu’elle passe de glaciale à supportable. Il avait bien besoin de se rafraichir, aussi bien le corps que les idées. Il se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche en jurant. Il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Il ne pensait pas que la maison serait déjà aussi encombrée aussi tôt. Il prit la serviette qu’il avait désignée comme étant la sienne et s’essuya rapidement. Puis il la noua autour de sa taille. Il se planta face au miroir et se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux. Ca ferait bien l’affaire.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le tas de pots que Castiel avait abandonné à côté du miroir. Avec une petite moue, il en prit un en main. Beurre de karité ! Quelle bêtise ! Et le machin au miel, contre les rides des yeux !

Bien malgré lui, Dean se rappela ce que Judith lui avait dit. Des autoroutes aux coins des yeux. Il se colla presque à son reflet et s’étudia consciencieusement. Il n’y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il avait vraiment vieilli au fil des ans. Comme tout le monde certes, mais il portait en plus une certaine lassitude, rare chez quelqu’un de son âge. Et effectivement, il était marqué.

Même s’il se savait seul dans la salle de bain, il regarda par-dessus son épaule juste au cas où. Puis il ouvrit le petit pot et regarda la crème épaisse couleur ambre. Du bout du doigt, il en prit une minuscule quantité et se la passa autour de chaque œil. La crème paraissait grasse mais pénétra rapidement. Il observa de nouveau son reflet et même si le changement n’était pas criant, il se trouvait plus détendu.

Une grimace collée au visage, il referma le pot et le dissimula au creux de sa main. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il fut soulagé de voir qu’il n’y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

Il regagna sa chambre au pas de course.

 

« *** »

 

_ Et surtout, si ça tourne mal, repéra Kevin pour au moins la troisième fois, Castiel ramène tout le monde fissa !

Tous approuvèrent.

Kevin s’était appuyé contre la table de la salle à manger et observait les quatre autres qui se préparaient à partir. Il avait empilé à côté de lui tout un tas de matériel de premier soin juste au cas où Castiel serait dans l’incapacité de s’occuper des éventuels blessés.

Les frères Winchester vérifiaient leurs sacs d’armes pendant que Garth les observait et que Castiel attendait patiemment de les emmener.

_ Ca me semble bon, fit Sam. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Dean hocha la tête.

Garth s’approcha de Kevin et lui caressa la joue du bout de l’index.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Kevin prit la main de Garth dans la sienne.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais c’est tellement frustrant de rester à vous attendre sans savoir ce qu’il se passe.

Garth lui fit un sourire lumineux.

_ Ca ira vite ! Surtout si elle n’est pas là. Dans moins de cinq minutes on peut être de retour.

Kevin eut un petit sourire puis tira sur la main de Garth pour l’attirer contre lui et lui voler un baiser. Ce qui devait n’être qu’un petit bécot se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond et de plus sensuel lorsque Garth passa ses bras autour de la taille de l’ancien prophète.

Sam et Dean détournèrent le regard. Ce dernier remarqua alors Castiel qui observait le couple sans retenu, l’air même franchement intéressé. Dean lui donna un grand coup de coude. L’ange tourna la tête vers lui, de toute évidence confus.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Dean ?

_ Ne les regarde pas comme ça !

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Pourquoi Dean ? Je trouve cette propension qu’à l’humanité à livrer pleinement ses sentiments en cas de danger de mort imminente tout à fait fascinante.

Dean se sentit rougir. Il se demanda si Castiel faisait directement référence à sa propre déclaration quelques mois auparavant ou si l’ange n’avait rien compris et qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une coïncidence.

Sam se racla la gorge et enfin Garth et Kevin se séparèrent.

_ Pardon, fit ce dernier qui n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde désolé.

Garth lui caressa de nouveau la joue.

_ Arrête de t’inquiéter. Nous allons tous revenir en pleine forme. Je m’occupe de tout.

Kevin hocha la tête et laissa Garth s’éloigner de lui.

_ Venez près de moi, indiqua Castiel.

Dean se plaça tout à côté de l’ange pour que Sam et Garth aient l’espace suffisant pour se glisser auprès d’eux.

L’ange se pencha alors vers lui. Près, très près. Dean voulut reculer mais le torse de son frère l’en empêchait. Le nez de Castiel n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel recula et le fixa.

_ Tu sens le miel Dean.

Dean voulut disparaître entre les lames du plancher.

_ C’est une odeur que j’apprécie, ajouta l’ange.

_ On peut y aller ? demanda Sam par-dessus l’épaule de son frère.

Castiel approuva. Tous se mirent en cercle.

Dean sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds l’espace d’une seconde puis ce fut terminé. Il perçut une brise fraîche mais agréable et les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller les paupières. Il regarda autour de lui. Un paysage magnifique s’étendait autour d’eux. Ils étaient hauts, aussi hauts qu’il était possible à cet endroit et même s’ils se trouvaient sur un piton rocheux, à leurs pieds s’étalaient des étendues de verdure. Le soleil était à mi-course mais autour d’eux, tout était silencieux.

_ Vous croyez qu’elle est là ? demanda Garth, l’air perplexe.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas bien comment un monstre géant pouvait se cacher ici. Ils avaient vue sur toute la vallée.

_ Je sens quelque chose, confirma alors Castiel.

Tous se mirent en alerte.

_ Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas un vieux reste de la présence des Dieux ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus absolu.

Castiel lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Je fais quand même la différence entre une piste fraîche et des restes de deux mille ans, merci, répondit-il d’une voix agacée.

Dean se nota dans un coin de tête d’arrêter de remettre en cause les compétences de l’ange. Visiblement, il le prenait très mal.

_ Et si on l’appelait, proposa simplement Garth.

_ L’appeler ? Comment ? demanda Sam.

_ GAÏA ! cria alors Garth. GAÏ...

_ La ferme ! le coupa Dean. Ca ne va pas non !

_ Ben quoi ? demanda Garth.

_ Et notre effet de surprise !

_ De toute façon, intervint Sam, on n’a pas besoin d’effet de surprise pour négocier. La méthode de Garth peut marcher.

_ Merci, répondit ce dernier.

Dean grogna. Décidément, ça ne lui plaisait pas cette histoire de négociation. Ce n’était pas... habituel !

_ GAÏA ! reprit alors Garth.

Sam porta ses mains à sa bouche pour se joindre à lui. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu produire le moindre son, le sol trembla et gronda, comme à Reykjavik.

_ Elle est là, fit Dean dans un souffle.

_ Je crois même, ajouta Sam en jetant des regards affolés tout autour de lui, qu’on est sur elle.

Des pans entiers de la montagne se soulevèrent brusquement.

_ COUREZ ! cria Dean.

Lâchant leurs sacs trop lourds, ils s’éparpillèrent en tous sens mais Dean vit du coin de l’œil Garth être projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et disparaître derrière une arête rocheuse.

_ GARTH ! appela-t-il, mais son cri se perdit dans les hurlements de la montagne en mouvement.

_ Attention ! lui fit Castiel en lui attrapant le bras.

Il tira brusquement Dean vers lui et tous deux échappèrent de justesse à une pluie de roches. Dean repéra alors Sam à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, avançant aussi vite que possible sur le sol torturé. Il se lança à ses trousses. Hors de question qu’ils soient séparés face à un tel ennemi.

Evitant les crevasses et les pierres, Dean courut jusqu’à plus n’avoir de souffle. Il avait presque rattrapé Sam et il sentait Castiel dans son dos. Sam venait d’escalader un rocher plus haut que les autres et se retournait pour aider Dean à grimper lorsqu’il se figea brusquement, la bouche entrouverte comme si son cerveau avait brusquement cessé de fonctionner. Dean cria, la main tendue pour attirer l’attention de son frère. Il remarqua alors que le sol ne tremblait plus et que le silence régnait de nouveau sur la montagne. Il se retourna.

Pendant quelques secondes, ses neurones aussi bloquèrent.

Devant lui se tenait Gaïa. Non pas seulement la main mais toute la créature. Et elle était énorme. Véritablement énorme. En fait, Dean devait à peine lui atteindre la cheville. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se souvint de comment respirer.

_ On est dans la merde, murmura Sam, au-dessus de lui.

Dean hocha doucement la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque. Il n’avait pas peur d’effrayer la créature, non, il avait plutôt peur qu’elle les remarque. Même si apparemment, c’était déjà trop tard.

Gaïa les regardait, Sam, Castiel et lui de ses énormes yeux de pierre. D’ailleurs, l’ensemble de son corps était en pierre. C’était comme se faire fixer par une montagne vivante. Une forêt entière lui servait de chevelure et arbres et buissons poussaient de façon irrégulière sur tout son corps. Dean crut voir comme un ruisseau lui parcourir le torse, de la base du cou jusqu’à la hanche mais il n’en était pas sûr. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils ne l’aient pas remarquée lorsqu’elle était couchée au sol. Elle était un véritable morceau de la Terre. Et de toute évidence, elle n’était pas heureuse d’avoir été dérangée. Son visage était marqué. Les pitons rocheux qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils étaient froncés et son énorme lèvre de roc tirait vers le bas.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, en espérant que ses genoux cessent de trembler. La réussite fut très relative.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Sam.

_ Tu voulais négocier, négocions, répondit Dean.

Castiel lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Sois prudent Dean.

Sans blague, pensa Dean en fixant le Titan. Si les choses tournaient mal, il envisageait de demander illico à Castiel de les ramener chez Garth. Ils n’avaient de toute façon sous la main aucun moyen de battre Gaïa.

Dean fit un pas en avant pour montrer à Gaïa qui était le leader ici.

_ GAÏA, appela-t-il.

Celle-ci se pencha légèrement vers lui et Dean sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe. Sûrement la chaleur de la Grèce, rien de plus...

_ QUE VEUX-TU ? demanda Gaïa d’une voix qui secoua les environs.

_ Nous voulons te parler ! cria Dean.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère. Après tout, s’il était venu, c’était pour mener à bien les négociations. Sam lui fit un sourire crispé et à son tour il se redressa pour parler au Titan.

_ Je m’appelle Sam Winchester et voici mon frère Dean, commença Sam.

Dean roula des yeux. C’est vrai que tout de suite, Gaïa allait être impressionnée avec un discours pareil. D’ailleurs elle resta parfaitement silencieuse.

Sam se racla la gorge.

_ Et lui, c’est notre ami Castiel.

Ca au moins, ça attira l’attention de Gaïa.

_ UN ANGE, fit-elle d’un ton où perçait tout le dédain possible.

_ Euh... oui, répondit Sam, un peu déstabilisé par la réaction du Titan.

_ JE ME SOUVIENS DE LUI, répondit-elle. JE L’AI DEJA SENTI. J’AURAIS DU LE TUER A CE MOMENT.

Dean sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer. Si jamais elle essayait de...

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sam. Pourquoi toute cette destruction ? Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous entendre.

Dean se tourna vers son frère. Ce n’était pas des négociations ça, c’était des supplications ! Dean se demanda si les yeux de chiots battus marchaient sur les Titans. Apparemment pas, puisque lorsque Gaïa répondit, ce fut pour l’envoyer plus ou moins paître.

_ ADULEZ-MOI, dit-elle, ET J’EPARGNERAI PEUT-ETRE VOS VIES A TOUS LES DEUX.

_ Et Cas ! s’écria Dean.

Les yeux de Gaïa abandonnèrent Sam pour se tourner vers lui.

Au fond de lui, Dean eut envie de se glisser entre deux rochers pour se cacher mais à la place, il bomba le torse. En espérant que ça suffise à impressionner une créature qui pouvait le tuer juste en lui marchant dessus.

_ C’EST UN ANGE, IL VA MOURIR.

_ NON ! cria Dean.

_ Dean, l’appela Sam, laisse-moi faire !

Le plus jeune des Winchester reporta son attention sur le Titan.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi en veux-tu autant aux anges ? Pourquoi détruire...

Gaïa ne lui paya aucune attention.

_ ALORS VOUS MOURREZ AUSSI, répondit-elle à Dean.

Elle souleva un pied pour tous les écraser.

_ Attention ! s’écria Castiel qui avait suivi l’échange en silence.

Il poussa Sam de la main et attrapa Dean pour le tirer de son côté. Le pied de Gaïa s’écrasa à quelques centimètres d’eux dans un fracas de pierres.

Aussitôt, Dean se mit à courir vers son frère, qui était tombé les fesses au sol sous l’impact. Il l’aida à se relever mais déjà une ombre géante fondait vers eux.

_ Cours ! cria-t-il.

Aussi rapidement que possible, ils s’élancèrent vers le contrebas de la montagne où poussait une épaisse forêt. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient s’y dissimuler.

Mais lorsqu’un orteil géant manqua Dean de peu, celui-ci comprit qu’ils étaient bien trop petits pour espérer échapper aux enjambées géantes du Titan. Ils étaient fichus.

_ CAS ! appela-t-il en espérant que l’ange aurait le temps de les ramener chez Garth sans blessure.

Il réalisa que ce dernier n’était qu’à quelques pas derrière lui.

_ Cachez-vous et fermez les yeux ! répondit Castiel. Je veux essayer quelque chose !

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean, à bout de souffle et incapable de formuler une phrase plus longue.

_ Sous ma vraie forme, je peux peut-être la battre.

_ Cas ! Non !

_ Dean, je ne veux ni qu’elle vous tue, ni qu’elle continue à détruire les œuvres à la gloire de mon père. Je dois l’arrêter.

Dean aurait aimé avoir le temps de convaincre Castiel de ne pas affronter Gaïa, qu’il devait y avoir une autre solution mais du temps, il n’en avait pas. Et il savait aussi que Castiel pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête. Alors il se glissa avec Sam dans une crevasse à quelques pas de là.

_ Tu n’as pas intérêt à mourir ! cria-t-il à Castiel, laissé en arrière.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et eut pour Dean un léger sourire. Puis il se plaça face à Gaïa. Il se mit à briller, de plus en plus fort. Et Dean eut même l’impression de voir comme une forme d’ailes se déplier derrière son dos. Puis la lumière fut trop forte. Dean dut fermer les yeux et il se terra au fond de la crevasse tout contre son frère.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean, lui fit Sam, il va s’en sortir.

Dean hocha la tête même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre lorsque les bruits de bataille commencèrent.

Même à travers ses paupières fermées, Dean distinguait des jets de lumière, comme des éclairs dans la nuit. Et il y avait le fracas des pierres qui s’écrasaient tout autour d’eux.

Dean avait envie de prier Castiel mais il n’était pas sûr que le distraire soit la meilleure des idées dans leur situation actuelle. Il sentit alors quelque chose le toucher. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer pour il comprit qu’il s’agissait du bras de Sam. Son petit frère l’attrapa par les épaules et lui donna une accolade rassurante.

Ils restèrent blottis l’un contre l’autre quelques secondes, Dean partagé entre la gêne et le bien-être d’être pour une fois celui qu’on rassurait. Mais le bras de Sam le lâcha quand un son strident s’éleva à quelques mètres d’eux.

Cela commença tout doucement, d’abord comme un sifflement dans le fond de l’oreille, puis le bruit gonfla, encore et encore jusqu’à agresser les tympans. Dean réalisa alors qu’il avait déjà entendu cela. Il s’agissait de la vraie voix de Castiel. Une voix si puissante qu’elle pouvait les rendre sourd ou même les tuer.

Dean porta les mains à ses oreilles, juste au moment où, à ses côtés, Sam se mettait à crier de douleur. Lui-même ne put se retenir au fur et à mesure que le sifflement strident prenait de l’ampleur.

Castiel tentait-il de négocier avec Gaïa ou hurlait-il lui aussi ? Dean sentit l’angoisse lui gagner tout le corps et de grandes plaques de chairs de poule lui apparurent sur les bras.

Il serra les dents mais bientôt, la douleur fut trop forte et il sombra dans le néant.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Dean revint à lui, il n’était plus sur un sol en pierre. Il avait mal au crâne et il hésitait à rouvrir les yeux. Au moins tout était calme autour de lui. Il tendit la main et tâta les environs. Pas d’aspérités, un sol bien plat, une sensation rêche. Il était sur du parquet. Il força alors une paupière à s’ouvrir et découvrit face à lui le visage de Sam. Son frère avait une petite mine mais il lui sourit tout de même.

_ Te voilà revenu parmi nous, dit-il.

Les oreilles de Dean bourdonnaient légèrement et la voix de Sam lui parut lointaine. Il se redressa brusquement. L’espace de quelques secondes, il fut pris de vertiges et resta immobile, se forçant à respirer lentement. Il était assis dans le salon de Garth. A même le sol. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent et ses cheveux se redressèrent sur sa nuque

_ Cas ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude.

_ Je suis là Dean.

La voix de Castiel était encore plus rauque qu’habituellement. Et très faible.

Dean regarda autour de lui et découvrit l’ange allongé sur le sofa. Il ne paraissait pas blessé mais il était pâle et avait d’énormes poches sous les yeux. Il fit à Dean un léger sourire.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Et toi ? demanda l’ange.

Dean cligna des yeux. On se souciait rarement de son état de santé. Les gens assumaient souvent que s’il était réveillé, c’était qu’il allait survivre. Il sourit à Castiel.

_ Je... euh... oui... ça va. Je vais bien.

_ Bien.

Dean se sentait toujours trop nauséeux pour se remettre debout alors il se tira jusqu’à Castiel. Il prit le bord du canapé comme dossier. Sam s’assit dans le vieux fauteuil face à eux.

_ Et Gaïa, demanda Dean. Tu l’as battu ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non... désolé.

Dean soupira.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

_ J’y ai laissé quasiment toute ma grâce, avoua l’ange, qui paraissait véritablement épuisé. Mais ça n’a pas suffit. Elle était trop puissante.

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Dean.

_ J’ai tenté de la raisonner mais ça n’a pas marché. Alors nous nous sommes battus. Elle est forte. Très forte. Et je devais faire attention à ce que rien ne vous blesse. Je n’ai pas pu aller jusqu’au bout. Quand j’ai compris que je n’aurais pas le dessus, je suis retourné dans mon corps et je vous ai ramené ici.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda le plafond et se demanda comment venir à bout du Titan.

_ Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, dit-il à Castiel.

L’ange ne répondit pas.

Un bâillement se fit entendre de derrière le canapé.

_ Garth ! s’écria la voix de Kevin.

Dean se tordit le cou et aperçut une paire de bottes qui dépassaient de l’autre côté du sofa. Il avait complètement oublié Garth et Kevin.

_ J’ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Garth.

Dean ricana.

_ Cas a combattu Gaïa et il a perdu, expliqua Kevin.

L’ange eut une petite moue.

_ Il est mort ? demanda Garth qui apparut enfin.

_ Je suis là, fit Castiel.

_ Oh ! Salut Cas, content de voir que tu vas bien. Enfin... Tu vas bien ?

Castiel opina.

_ Je me sens extrêmement fatigué mais je vais bien.

_ Bon, bon ! se réjouit Garth qui s’installa sur une des chaises à la table du salon. Kevin s’assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Et maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Vaste question.

_ Lorsque je combattais Gaïa, fit Castiel, j’ai pu lire quelques pensées dans sa tête.

_ Et ? fit Sam.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

_ Les Titans sont en colère, expliqua-t-il. Ils étaient les maîtres mais ont été évincés par Zeus. Lorsque Zeus a perdu sa toute puissance, ils ont voulu remonter mais ils n’ont pas pu. Nous étions trop forts, ils avaient peur de nous, de notre nombre et de la puissance des archanges. Mais depuis, les anges sont presque tous morts...

Castiel baissa la tête mais ne put cacher à Dean une expression de profond remord.

_ ... et les Titans ont pensé que leur tour était enfin venu. Gaïa n’est que la première. D’autres remontent actuellement du Tartare. Chronos sera bientôt là. Dean, je ne peux déjà pas battre un Titan, comment ferons-nous s’il y en a plusieurs ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais nous trouverons.

Kevin se racla alors la gorge, attirant leur attention.

_ Ils ont peur de la puissance des archanges, c’est ça ?

Castiel approuva.

_ Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, fit Sam.

_ Quoi ? demanda Kevin.

_ J’espère que tu n’es pas en train de suggérer que nous ouvrions la cage pour récupérer Michael ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! s’écria l’ancien prophète.

Les traits de Dean s’étaient instantanément durcis après avoir écouté son frère.

_ Ce qui est dans la cage reste dans la cage ! approuva-t-il. Hors de question de laisser cette enflure de Michael sortir, et encore moins prendre le risque de Lucifer s’échappe de nouveau.

_ Et Adam ? demanda Castiel.

_ On ne parle pas d’Adam ! répondit Dean d’un ton sec.

_ De toute façon je ne parlais pas d’ouvrir la cage, rappela Kevin.

_ Que proposes-tu ? demanda Sam. Les deux seuls archanges restants sont dans la cage. Raphael et Gabriel sont morts.

Kevin se gratta la tête.

_ A ce sujet...

Il se leva de sa chaise et s’avança dans un coin reculé du salon. Il poussa une petite commode sur le côté et s’agenouilla. Puis, d’un geste expert, il fit claquer une des lattes du plancher, découvrant un trou dessous. Il y plongea la main et en ressortit un objet.

_ C’est... fit Dean.

Kevin se retourna vers eux et leur présenta l’objet.

_ La tablette des anges, confirma-t-il. Elle était restée en ma possession mais comme personne ne paraissait plus s’en soucier, je l’ai cachée. Je n’ai pas tout traduit mais j’ai vu un passage sur comment ramener un ange à la vie. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile alors... voilà, elle a fini dans le plancher !

Castiel se redressa d’un coup. Il tangua mais posa une main sur l’épaule de Dean pour se stabiliser.

_ Tu peux ramener les anges à la vie ? demanda-t-il les yeux luisants, presque fiévreux.

Kevin lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Théoriquement c’est faisable mais c’est très compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse ramener tout le monde.

Castiel se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

_ Mais, reprit Kevin, si nous n’avons qu’un archange à ramener à la vie, ça doit être faisable.

Dean posa une main sur le genou de Castiel et le serra quelques secondes en signe de soutien avant de le relâcher.

_ Dans ce cas, fit Sam, ça nous laisse soit Raphael, soit Gabriel.

_ J’ai tué Raphael, répondit Castiel. Je ne pense pas qu’il nous aide, même si nous le ramenons à la vie.

_ Cela nous laisse donc... reprit Sam.

_ Oh non ! Pas lui ! s’écria Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Il nous a déjà aidés une fois, je pense qu’il pourrait le faire de nouveau.

_ Et il m’a tué cent fois, rappela Dean.

_ Je sais, répondit son frère, tu crois que j’ai oublié ? Mais s’il est notre seule chance contre les Titans... Kevin, qu’est-ce qu’il nous faut ?

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais plus exactement, il faudrait que je reprenne ma traduction. Mais l’ingrédient le plus difficile à trouver, de tête, était une plume de l’ange à ramener à la vie.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Une plume de Gabriel ? Où est-ce qu’on va trouver ça ? On ne peut pas aller au supermarché et demander une plume d’archange !

_ Il y a des collectionneurs ! s’enthousiasma Sam. Quelqu’un doit bien avoir ça en stock !

Une voix rauque, dans leur dos, les fit tous sursauter.

_ Hello boys.

 

( à suivre...)


	6. Chapitre 6

 

Tous se retournèrent en entendant cette voix qu’ils connaissaient bien.

_ Crowley ! grogna Dean en se remettant immédiatement sur ses pieds.

Du coin de l’œil il vit Garth se lever aussi et se placer devant Kevin, les bras écartés pour le protéger. Il remarqua aussi que le prophète arborait une expression proche du chien enragé, lèvre supérieure découvrant ses dents, comme prêt à mordre. Sans se remettre debout, Castiel se redressa aussi sur le sofa. Sam se contenta de tourner la tête pour fixer le roi de l’enfer d’un regard noir.

_ En personne, répondit Crowley avec un sourire goguenard.

Alors que jusqu’à présent il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant à la cuisine, il fit deux pas à l’intérieur de la pièce.

_ Je suis ravi de constater que mon arrivée vous met tous en liesse, plaisanta-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

_ Comment es-tu entré ? fit Dean. La maison est protégée !

Crowley émit un son proche du gloussement.

_ Etait protégée, précisa Crowley en déambulant dans la pièce, l’air particulièrement fier de lui. Une ligne brouillée dans un sceau est si vite arrivée.

_ Comment ? fit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Disons qu’un échange de quelques faveurs et de Sandra, la blonde à forte poitrine au tri du courrier, votre facteur a été d’accord pour me rendre quelques menus services. Quel dommage de ne pas avoir vérifié tous les jours vos protections, ajouta-t-il d’un air faussement peiné.

Dean serra les poings. Ils avaient commis là une erreur de débutants. Mais ils avaient été tellement occupés par la traque de Gaïa qu’ils en avaient oublié les bases du métier. Il jura entre ses dents mais assez fort pour que Crowley l’entende.

_ Merci Dean pour cet apport à la conversation, plaisanta ce dernier.

Dean baissa la tête.

_ Comment nous as-tu trouvé ! fit Sam d’un air menaçant.

Crowley se tourna vers le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Vraiment Samantha, pour qui me prends-tu ? Crois-tu que j’ai perdu à un moment celui-ci des yeux ? répondit-il en pointant Kevin du doigt.

_ Ne t’approche pas de lui, gronda Garth.

Crowley sourit froidement.

_ Oui, fit Kevin en se levant à son tour, tu m’as perdu des yeux un moment. J’en suis persuadé !

Le roi de l’enfer se racla la gorge et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ D’accord, d’accord, peut-être quelques jours... voire quelques semaines. Mais mes espions t’ont rapidement retrouvé. Quand ils m’ont dit qu’apparemment tu n’avais plus de vision, j’ai laissé couler. J’avais à ce moment-là des affaires bien plus urgentes à traiter. Tu sais, roi de l’enfer etc...

Kevin grimaça et Garth fit un pas vers Crowley. Ce dernier le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

_ Et ils m’ont aussi dit que tu t’étais trouvé un petit copain. Comme c’est touchant. Je suppose que voilà la bête, ajouta-t-il d’un ton dédaigneux.

_ Laisse-le en dehors de ça, fit Kevin en posant une main sur le bras de Garth pour le tirer quelque pas en arrière.

Crowley ricana.

_ Oh, ne t’en fais pas, je te le laisse. Là où les choses sont devenues réellement intéressantes pour moi, c’est lorsque ces trois-là ont débarqué.

Il désigna du doigt successivement Sam, Dean et Castiel.

_ Là, je me suis dit que j’allais avoir du travail ! Je vous écoute quelques jours et paf, qu’est-ce que j’entends ?

Il s’approcha de Castiel et se pencha tout contre son oreille. Ce dernier recula brusquement jusqu’à l’accoudoir le plus proche. Apparemment, il était encore trop faible pour se lever et s’éloigner.

_ Que vous avez besoin d’une plume d’archange ! finit Crowley, un sourire narquois toujours collé au visage.

_ Nous ne travaillerons pas avec toi, cracha Castiel.

Il avait levé les yeux et fixait le roi de l’enfer avec défi, dans sa plus belle position du paon, mais version assis.

Crowley gloussa.

_ Allons Castiel, mon ami ! Mon ancien partenaire ! N’as-tu pas été satisfait de notre dernière collaboration ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et Crowley bomba le torse.

_ Arrête, fit l’ange, ou je...

_ Ou tu quoi ? répondit Crowley d’un ton dangereux. Reviens me menacer lorsque tu auras plus de force qu’un colibri !

La mâchoire de Castiel se crispa mais il ne répondit pas.

_ En fait, intervint Sam, le colibri peut battre des ailes jusqu’à deux-cents fois par seconde ce qui en fait pour sa taille un oiseau extrêmement puiss...

_ Ca suffit ! le coupa Crowley. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, vous avez besoin d’une plume d’archange et me voilà pour encore une fois sauver la situation !

_ Nous ne travaillerons pas avec toi, fit à son tour Dean, par solidarité avec Castiel.

Il avait eu envie d’intervenir pendant l’échange entre Castiel et Crowley mais n’avait pas su comment. Se mettre devant l’ange comme Garth l’avait fait avec Kevin n’aurait fait qu’humilier plus encore celui-ci. Mais Dean était bien déterminé à montrer qu’il était du côté de l’ange.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean, reprit Crowley en se plantant devant lui les mains dans les poches.

Dean prit son air le plus dur. Il était bien plus grand que Crowley mais il doutait que cela suffise à impressionner le roi de l’enfer.

_ ET QUEL AUTRE CHOIX VOUS AVEZ ! hurla Crowley à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dean se recula légèrement et garda le silence. D’ailleurs personne ne répondit à Crowley. Ils se savaient piégés.

Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques regards entre eux. Garth et Kevin paraissaient absolument contre l’idée de travailler avec Crowley, Sam envisageait l’idée, Dean était contre sur le principe mais il ne voyait pas d’alternative et Castiel évita de croiser les yeux de quiconque et se contenta de fixer ses pieds en se mordillant les lèvres.

_ Alors ? fit Crowley qui se baladait nonchalamment dans la pièce, les mains toujours callées dans les poches de son costume hors de prix.

_ Comment as-tu obtenu une plume d’archange ? demanda Sam d’un ton suspicieux.

Crowley roula des yeux.

_ Des siècles et des siècles à faire des échanges et tu pensais que je n’arriverai pas un jour à obtenir une plume d’archange ? Ah ! Amateur ! J’ai toute la collection ! Les quatre archanges !

Il paraissait spécialement fier de lui.

Sam soupira.

_ Et comment saurons-nous que tu n’essaies pas de nous avoir ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Sam ! fit Kevin, tu n’envisages pas sérieusement de travailler avec lui !

Le plus jeune des Winchester haussa les épaules.

_ J’étudie nos options, c’est tout, répondit-il d’une voix rassurante.

Le roi des enfers soupira.

_ Franchement ! Sam ! Tu me vexes ! Je respecte toujours mes contrats, moi.

Il appuya fortement le dernier mot en se tournant vers Castiel qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

_ Et, poursuivit Crowley, je n’ai jamais forcé personne à signer avec moi ! Personne !

_ Tu m’as torturé ! s’écria Kevin.

Crowley fit une petite grimace.

_ J’admets, j’admets. A temps désespéré, mesures désespérées. Si nous avons un contrat, je serai un parfait gentleman. Sur mon honneur !

Dean poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Ca suffit. Nous n’avons pas besoin de toi.

Crowley s’avança d’un pas mesuré vers Dean.

_ Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu battre Gaïa ? Tu vas envoyer ton ange au combat jusqu’à ce qu’il soit tué ?

Un grand silence s’abattit sur la pièce. Pendant de longues minutes.

A la surprise générale, Kevin fut celui qui prit la parole en premier.

_ Quel serait ton prix ?

_ Kevin ! s’écria Garth.

_ Kevin, fit Sam, tu n’as pas à...

_ Quel autre choix avons-nous ? demanda le prophète.

Il était livide. L’idée de s’allier à Crowley lui retournait visiblement l’estomac mais il était évident que personne n’avait d’autre idée sur comment obtenir une plume de Gabriel.

Crowley sourit d’un air triomphant. Il savait qu’il avait gagné et il en était ravi. Cela énervait Dean au plus haut point.

_ Je te préviens, même si nous acceptons de travailler avec toi, ce qui est loin, très loin d’être sûr, nous ne te faisons absolument pas confiance.

_ Tu me brises le cœur, Dean, railla Crowley. Mais si ça te rassure, je n’ai pas non plus la moindre confiance en vous. Et surtout pas en lui.

Il pointa Castiel.

L’ange soupira. Tout comme Kevin, il n’avait aucune envie de s’allier à Crowley mais comme toujours, il était prêt à se rallier à l’avis des Winchester.

_ Alors, on fait affaire ? demanda Crowley en se tournant de nouveau vers Dean.

_ Ca dépend de ton prix. Mais tu n’auras aucune de nos âmes !

_ Et tu ne t’approcheras pas de Kevin, prévint Garth.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Il ne m’est plus d’aucune utilité, fit-il d’un ton parfaitement détaché. Quant aux âmes, j’en ai déjà des millions.

Tous échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

_ Que veux-tu alors ? demanda Dean qui ne chercha même pas à dissimuler la méfiance dans son ton.

Crowley dodelina légèrement de la tête.

_ Alors ! insista Sam. On ne va pas y passer la journée !

Le roi de l’enfer lui sourit.

_ Bobby Singer, annonça-t-il.

_ Bobby est mort, fit Dean d’une voix blanche.

_ Je sais, fit Crowley. Je m’étais d’ailleurs arrangé pour le récupérer à ce moment-là mais encore une fois...

Il pointa son doigt vers les Winchester.

_ ... vous êtes venus tout gâcher !

Il s’était visiblement énervé sur la fin de sa phrase, haussant le ton et crachant les derniers mots.

_ La place de Bobby est au paradis, fit Sam. Il n’a rien à faire en enfer.

_ Ce n’est pas à vous d’en juger ! répliqua Crowley.

_ Ni à toi, s’agaça Dean.

_ Ni à vous, répondit le roi de l’enfer, visiblement prêt à faire durer ce petit jeu un bon moment.

_ De toute façon il est mort, intervint Garth qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh ! Hé ! répondit Crowley. On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Ces deux-là sont déjà morts un paquet de fois et ils sont toujours revenus alors vous me ramenez Bobby Singer ou pas de plume de Gabriel. Et si vous ne pouvez pas le ramener à la vie, rapportez-moi au moins son âme, j’en ferai bon usage !

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d’âme ? fit Dean.

_ Hum... Crowley parut hésiter. Je ferai une exception pour Bobby Singer. C’est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Mais... reprit Sam.

_ Je vous laisse douze heures pour réfléchir. A prendre ou à laisser, répéta-t-il.

Dean se prépara à sortir une réplique bien sentie mais Crowley avait déjà disparu.

Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, à côté de Castiel.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l’ange.

_ A rien, répondit Dean en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Il attendit une remarque désobligeante de son frère qui ne vint pas. A la place, Sam resta focalisé sur le problème en cours.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Kevin fit quelques pas dans la pièce, l’air préoccupé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Il y a plusieurs questions à se poser. Déjà, sommes-nous prêts à travailler avec Crowley ? Si la réponse est oui, sommes-nous prêts à lui livrer Bobby ? Si la réponse est de nouveau oui, comment récupérer Bobby ?

_ J’espère, intervint Garth, que tu n’envisages pas sérieusement de collaborer avec ce monstre ?

Lui d’ordinaire si calme semblait vibrer de colère.

_ Si, répondit Kevin d’une voix forte. Si, j’envisage pleinement de collaborer, comme tu dis, avec ce monstre.

_ As-tu oublié ce qu’il t’a fait ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais vois-tu, j’ai une vision globale des choses. Peu importe ma petite personne, nous devons arrêter Gaïa et à moins d’une bonne idée de ta part, Crowley nous tient.

Garth serra les dents, serra les poings, baissa la tête, prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur l’épaule de Kevin.

_ Tu as raison, je suis désolé. C’est à toi de faire ce choix et je n’ai absolument pas le droit de te dicter ta conduite.

_ Merci, fit le prophète avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Garth hocha la tête et laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Kevin.

_ Bon, reprit Sam, habitué à couper les couples en pleine effusion, tout le monde est d’accord avec l’idée de travailler avec Crowley.

_ Je ne suis pas d’accord, fit Garth, mais il semble que ce soit un mal nécessaire donc j’endurerai pour le bien de tous.

_ Moi ça me va, ajouta Kevin avec une légère grimace.

Sur le canapé, Dean soupira.

_ Je ne l’aime pas et je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance mais il semblerait qu’il soit le seul à pouvoir nous fournir rapidement la plume de Gabriel. Mais je suis contre le fait...

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard, le coupa Sam. Cas ?

L’ange secoua la tête.

_ La majorité a parlé, alors...

Sam opina.

_ Je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que vous à l’idée de m’allier avec Crowley mais...

Dean le coupa à son tour.

_ Bravo, nous sommes tous d’accord. Mais plus important, j’allais dire que j’étais contre le fait de livrer Bobby à Crowley. Bobby mérite le paradis et je ne vois rien qui justifie de le ramener en enfer !

_ Dean, fit Sam.

_ Non Sam ! s’énerva Dean. Je suis allé en enfer et je sais ce qui j’y ai vécu. Je ne renvoie pas Bobby là-bas !

_ Même si la domination des Titans est le prix à payer ? demanda Kevin.

_ Je ne sacrifierai pas Bobby ! insista Dean.

_ Et si nous lui demandions ? fit Garth.

_ A qui ? s’agaça Dean.

_ A Bobby, répliqua Garth en haussant les épaules. Cas peut aller le trouver et lui demander ce qu’il en pense.

_ C’est vrai, appuya Kevin, que Bobby est un adulte et il est complètement capable de prendre lui-même cette décision.

_ Hors de question ! répondit Dean.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Sam, qui avait l’air de trouver l’idée plutôt bonne.

_ Parce que Bobby va forcément dire oui ! fit son frère en ouvrant les bras de colère.

Il pointa l’index vers Sam.

_ Tu connais Bobby aussi bien que moi et tu sais tout à fait qu’il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour tous nous sauver !

Sam ne put le contredire.

_ Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais si nous arrivons au paradis parce que Gaïa nous a tués et qu’il apprend qu’il aurait tous pu nous sauver, il va passer le reste de l’éternité à nous botter le derrière.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma.

_ Ou bien, reprit-il après quelques secondes, on dit à Crowley qu’on accepte le contrat, il nous donne la plume et là, on ne lui ramène jamais Bobby.

Tous les autres lui lancèrent des regards consternés.

_ Tu le prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? demanda Kevin.

_ Non, fit Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais je ne veux pas sacrifier Bobby, c’est hors de question ! L’imaginer passer l’éternité en enfer, c’est au-dessus de mes forces !

Il croisa les bras son sa poitrine et prit un air butté.

Sam se leva et vint s’accroupir à ses côtés.

_ Dean, écoute-moi. Je suis celui qui est allé chercher Bobby en enfer.

Dean le regarda du coin de l’œil et hocha lentement la tête. Mais il faisait toujours la moue.

_ Et je sais ce que tu as vécu en enfer. Mais crois-moi, ton enfer et celui de Bobby étaient très différents.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Sam soupira.

_ Je n’ai jamais pris le temps de te raconter les détails mais Bobby n’a pas été physiquement torturé. Ils n’ont pas cherché à le briser comme ils ont voulu te briser. Je veux dire... Il n’était pas attaché et sa cellule n’était même pas fermée !

Dean  le regarda d’un air perplexe.

_ Tu veux dire que Bobby a eu la version sympa de l’enfer ? s’écria Dean, passablement énervé.

_ Non, je...

_ Tu ne crois pas que Bobby ne t’a pas tout dit car il ne voulait pas que tu t’inquiètes pour lui ?

_ Peut-être mais...

_ Je ne voulais pas te raconter ce qu’il m’est arrivé et c’est probablement le cas de Bobby. Alors arrête de dire...

_ Je dis juste, s’agaça à son tour Sam, que Bobby est capable de prendre ses propres décisions et que nous devrions lui laisser faire son choix !

_ Non !

_ Ce n’est pas à toi de décider pour lui.

Sam se tourna alors vers Castiel.

_ Cas, tu pourrais te rendre au paradis et demander son avis à Bobby ?

Castiel regarda lentement entre Sam et Dean puis retourna à fixer ses pieds.

_ Laisse-le en dehors de ça, répondit Dean.

Sam roula les yeux au plafond.

_ Cas !

L’ange grimaça. Visiblement, il n’avait pas envie de prendre partie entre les deux frères.

_ J’étais contre l’idée de travailler avec Crowley mais je me suis rangé à la majorité. Je ferai de même.

Dean lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « traitre ».

_ Je vote pour ! fit Sam.

_ Pareil, répondit Kevin.

_ De même, ajouta Garth.

Dean se tourna vers Garth.

_ Oh toi évidemment, il faut toujours que tu sois de son côté !

Garth eut l’air interloqué.

_ C’est moi qui ai proposé de demander à Bobby, rappela-t-il.

Dean grommela.

Sam claqua des mains.

_ Bon, la majorité a parlé. Castiel ira lui demander son avis.

_ J’irai avec lui, répliqua Dean, d’un ton qui ne souffrait d’aucune contradiction.

Pourtant Castiel vint le contredire.

_ Dean, tu ne peux pas, fit-il d’une voix douce.

_ Je vais me gêner, répondit celui-ci.

_ Dean, souffla Sam, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de son buté de frère, tu ne peux pas aller au paradis.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cas peut me ramener.

_ Mais il faudrait te tuer avant pour ça ! s’emporta Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Ca serait loin d’être la première fois.

_ Dean, fit Castiel en se tournant vers lui, je trouve cette idée très inconfortable.

_M’en fous, fit Dean. S’il part, ajouta-t-il en pointant Cas, je pars avec lui.

Il sortit son arme de son pantalon.

_ Même si je dois le faire moi-même.

Sam se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, exaspéré.

_ Eh bien vas-y ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Vas-y, mets-toi une balle dans la tête ! Et si Cas n’arrive pas à te ramener, tant pis ! Au moins comme ça je serai débarrassé de toi et de ta tête de mule une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à y aller ? demanda Kevin, visiblement désabusé par le fait que la moindre décision leur prenne des heures de discussion.

Sam répondit à la place de Dean.

_ Pour convaincre Bobby de refuser.

_ Non ! s’exclama Dean. Non ! ... Si... Peut-être... Je veux juste être sûr que la situation lui est clairement expliquée.

_ Et tu n’as pas confiance en Cas pour le faire ?

L’ange fit la moue.

_ Si ! Bien sûr que si ! répondit Dean. C’est juste que je sais que la communication n’est pas le fort de Cas, c’est tout.

_ Oui... fit Kevin. Tu veux effectivement le convaincre de refuser.

Dean ne répondit pas et fixa ses doigts.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent.

_ Alors ? demanda Garth, visiblement très mal à l’aise dans cette ambiance tendue.

_ Alors, fit Sam, quand Crowley revient, nous lui expliquons que Bobby prendra sa décision lui-même et que Castiel ira lui demander. Quant à toi, il pointa Dean, tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n’est pas mon problème.

A grandes enjambées, Sam sortit de la maison et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dean attendit mais n’entendit pas de bruit de moteur. Sam était probablement juste allé se détendre dans les champs environnants.

A leur tour, Kevin et Garth quittèrent la pièce et Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent seuls, côte à côte sur le canapé.

_ Cas ? fit Dean après quelques secondes de tension palpable.

_ Oui ?

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se regardaient.

_ Si je meurs, tu seras capable de me ramener ?

Cas tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Quoiqu’il m’en coûte, je te ramènerai Dean.

Dean eut un petit sourire. Et trouva le regard de Castiel.

_ Merci. Et tu seras capable de ramener Bobby ?

L’ange brisa le contact visuel.

_ Ma grâce est faible Dean. Même en me reposant, je pourrai probablement ramener son âme mais pas son corps.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Bon... Nous expliquerons ça à Crowley lorsqu’il reviendra.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

_ Je ferai mieux de te laisser te reposer, fit Dean.

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Crowley revint quelques heures plus tard, il fut accueilli par un silence glacial. Après être rentré de sa longue balade, Sam s’était enfermé dans sa chambre. Dean n’était sorti de la sienne que pour se faire un sandwich et il n’avait croisé personne hormis Castiel, allongé les yeux fermés sur le canapé et qui n’avait pas réagi à son passage.

Dean se demanda si l’ange avait trouvé un moyen de finalement dormir ou s’il s’agissait juste d’un truc d’ange pour rétablir sa grâce. Il n’osa pas le déranger.

A l’heure H, tout le monde était finalement descendu pour s’installer à leurs places habituelles dans le salon et attendre le retour du roi de l’enfer.

Celui-ci apparut avec la plus parfaite ponctualité.

Il regarda autour de lui et les fixa un à un, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

_ Ne soyez pas tous aussi enthousiastes à l’idée de me voir, lâcha-t-il en gloussant.

Il fit quelques pas vers Dean qui se leva.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il à l’ainé des Winchester.

Il paraissait si content de lui que Dean eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ce n’était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour faire ça mais si jamais l’occasion se présentait...

_ Alors quoi ? fit-il d’un air de défiance.

_ Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es Dean, répondit le roi de l’enfer. Bobby Singer ?

Dean se contenta de le toiser. Sam prit alors la parole.

_ Avant d’accepter de nous allier à toi. Nous allons lui demander son avis.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

_ A qui, Samantha ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

Sam eut aussi très envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il eut juste un sourire crispé.

_ A Bobby. S’il accepte de venir, nous le ramènerons. S’il refuse, nous devrons trouver un autre accord.

_ Il n’y aura pas d’autre accord, répondit le démon.

_ Alors nous trouverons une autre solution.

Crowley gloussa.

_ De toute façon, il viendra, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

_ Nous verrons, répondit Sam, méfiant.

_ Et la plume de Gabriel ? demanda Kevin.

Les mains dans les poches, Crowley s’avança nonchalamment vers le prophète.

_ Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, tu peux me faire confiance. Je l’ai retrouvée et mise en lieu sûr. Sitôt Bobby Singer en enfer, je vous la remettrai.

_ Je peux voir le contrat ? demanda Kevin.

Crowley sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le tendit à Kevin.

Ce dernier s’installa à la table du salon, déroula le parchemin et l’étudia scrupuleusement.

_ Tu peux le relire autant que tu veux, fit Crowley, tout est en règle.

De longues minutes passèrent où tous observaient le prophète, parfaitement concentré sur les petites lignes.

_ Je veux que tu rajoutes quelque chose, fit Kevin, au bout d’un moment.

Crowley soupira, s’installa face à Kevin et sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste.

_ Comment puis-je te faire plaisir, cher Kevin ?

Kevin rendit le rouleau à Crowley.

_ Au cas où Bobby Singer refuse de quitter le paradis, je veux que le contrat soit purement et simplement annulé, sans contrepartie que ce soit.

_ Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

Crowley ajouta quelques lignes en fin de contrat et signa immédiatement après.

Il tendit le stylo et le contrat à Kevin.

Ce dernier relut les lignes ajoutées par le démon et hocha la tête.

_ Ca me parait correct, conclut-il en retirant le capuchon du stylo. Dean le lui arracha alors des mains et signa à sa place avant que qui que ce soit ne put réagir.

Kevin lui jeta un regard outré.

_ Ma responsabilité, répondit simplement l’ainé des Winchester.

Kevin ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Si Sam n’arrivait pas à raisonner Dean, il n’avait aucune chance.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Ca me convient, répondit-il en se mettant debout.

Il récupéra son stylo des mains de Dean, le referma et le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche. Puis il reprit le contrat.

_ Bon, je suppose que je vous retrouve dans quelques heures dans mon bureau. Avec Bobby Singer.

Dean grogna. Crowley disparut.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Sam, les mains sur les hanches. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Dean qui visiblement avait l’intention de mener les opérations.

_ Cas, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à l’ange qui n’avait pas bougé du sofa de tout l’échange.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard peiné.

_ Je me sens beaucoup mieux Dean. Ma grâce n’est pas encore complètement rétablie mais je suppose que je suis suffisamment en forme pour remonter au paradis et vous ramener, Bobby et toi.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Bon, ben, je pense qu’il est bientôt temps d’y aller. Tout le monde est d’accord avec le plan alors ?

_ Le plan selon lequel tu te suicides ? demanda Sam d’un ton pincé.

_ Je ne me suicide pas ! Enfin pas vraiment... Je serai de retour avant le petit-déjeuner !

Sam hocha la tête.

_ Oui c’est bien connu, nos plans se déroulent toujours sans accroc.

Castiel s’approcha de Sam.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Sam, je veillerai sur lui.

_ Tu as intérêt, lui répondit le plus jeune des Winchester.

Visiblement, il aurait aimé que Castiel trouve aussi le plan de Dean complètement stupide.

_ Vous voulez diner avant de partir ? interrompit Kevin.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Avec les évènements du jour, personne n’était sorti faire les courses et Kevin n’avait probablement rien d’autre à faire que des spaghettis en boîte.

_ Ca va aller, répondit Dean. Il vaut mieux régler ça au plus vite.

Kevin lui jeta un regard entendu.

_ Tu ne veux pas de mes spaghettis, c’est ça ?

_ Si ! Non... avoua Dean.

_ Je comprends, approuva Kevin.

_ Bon, demanda Garth, comment ça se passe ? Castiel part au paradis et nous on assassine Dean ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça, approuva ce dernier.

_ A ce sujet, interrompit Kevin.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit à l’étage. Tous échangèrent des regards étonnés et Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense effectivement, reprit Castiel qui pour la première fois depuis des heures s’était levé du canapé, qu’il est plus simple de se retrouver là-haut. Dès que Dean est...

Il reprit son souffle.

_ Dès que Dean est parti, je retrouve son paradis et nous partons ensemble à la recherche de Bobby.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca me paraît un bon plan.

Sam renifla.

_ J’aime ta définition de bon plan.

Avant que les deux frères ne reprennent leur dispute, Kevin réapparut, une petite bouteille à la main.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit Garth.

_ Des somnifères, expliqua Kevin. Je les avais dans un coin au cas où, à l’époque où Crowley me traquait.

Il les tendit à Dean qui fronça les sourcils.

_ J’aime autant que tu évites de me mettre du sang partout, expliqua le prophète.

_ Très délicat de ta part, répondit Dean en récupérant le flacon.

Tous se regardèrent quelques instants.

_ On y va ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

_ Je suis prêt, répondit l’ange.

Dean s’installa dans le canapé et étudia la bouteille de somnifères.

_ Je prends tout ? demanda-t-il à Kevin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ Comme ça au moins, tu es sûr que réussir ton coup.

Sam lui tendit une bouteille de bière qu’il venait de récupérer dans la cuisine.

_ Tiens, pour aider à faire passer.

_ Merci, répondit Dean avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il savait que Sam était complètement contre cette idée. En prenant la bouteille, il saisit le poignet de son frère et l’attira vers lui. Surpris, Sam s’écroula contre lui, l’écrasant à moitié contre le canapé.

_ Abruti ! lui fit-il.

Mais Dean ne répondit pas et serra Sam contre lui.

_ Je sais que tu penses que je suis un parfait idiot mais ne t’en fais pas Sammy, tout va bien se passer.

Sam lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Tu as intérêt, sinon, je me mets moi-même une balle dans la tête pour venir te botter le cul au paradis.

Dean gloussa.

_ Tu n’as pas intérêt.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent.

_ Idiot, fit Sam en se remettant debout.

Il trouva Castiel à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Je le ramènerai, fit-il d’un ton sûr.

_ Je sais, répondit Sam.

Castiel s’agenouilla aux côtés de Dean.

_ Je reste là à te surveiller, dit-il. Dès que tu es parti, je pars à ta recherche. Le paradis est vaste, je mettrai peut-être plusieurs minutes à te trouver. Attends-moi.

_ Je ne bougerai pas, lui assura Dean.

Puis il décapsula la bouteille de bière d’une main et le flacon de somnifères de l’autre. En trois goulées, il avait tout avalé.

_ Il est temps de faire un petit somme, plaisanta-t-il en s’allongeant, la tête contre le sofa.

Il vit Castiel toujours agenouillé près de lui, Sam, debout derrière ,qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son anxiété et plus loin, Garth et Kevin, tous deux un peu pâles, collés l’un à l’autre comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Il ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il eut l’impression que sous lui, le canapé tanguait et là seulement, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas fait une bêtise. Puis il sombra complètement.

Lorsqu’il commença à convulser, Sam ne put continuer à regarder et il lui tourna le dos, les bras autour du corps. Castiel lui prit la main.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, personne ne se regarda. Lentement, Castiel le relâcha.

_ Il est temps pour moi d’y aller, déclara-t-il d’une voix sombre.

Puis il disparut.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Dean s’éveilla, il était sur le sol d’une forêt. Il sentait l’odeur des feuilles en décomposition. Il faisait froid et humide. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était grise.

Il se redressa brusquement.

Ce n’était pas une forêt, c’était le purgatoire !

Il retint un juron. Pourquoi avait-il fini au purgatoire ? Etait-il devenu une espèce de monstre ? Et comment allait-il retrouver Castiel si celui-ci était parti à sa recherche au paradis ?

Il se remit debout. Il devait absolument retrouver la sortie et vite.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Benny, à quelques pas de lui, appuyé contre un arbre.

_ Benny ! s’écria-t-il, rassuré d’avoir retrouvé le vampire.

Benny lui sourit. Il ne paraissait pas du tout surpris de le voir.

Dean comprit alors qu’il n’était pas au purgatoire, mais au paradis. Enfermé dans un de ses souvenirs.

Il fit quelques pas. Benny le suivit. Dean réalisa ce qu’il allait se passer.

Il s’avança vers ce qui était un bruit de ruisseau. Puis il poussa quelques branches et là, il le vit.

L’ange portait un imperméable sale. Il était accroupi sur la berge du ruisseau et il n’avait pas conscience de Dean et du vampire à quelques pas de lui.

_ Cas ! appela Dean.

Castiel se redressa et se retourna. Il arborait une épaisse barbe noire.

Comme la première fois, la poitrine de Dean se remplit d’une douce chaleur et il sentit son visage s’étirer dans un sourire comme il n’en avait plus eu depuis des années.

_ Cas ! fit-il de nouveau en s’élançant vers l’ange pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tes souvenirs heureux incluaient ton passage dans le purgatoire, fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Dean sursauta et stoppa net son mouvement, avant même d’avoir rejoint le Castiel barbu qui le regardait, toujours planté au bord de l’eau.

Il se retourna et trouva tout près de lui le Castiel actuel, en imper propre et rasé.

_ Cas ! fit-il.

_ Dean, répondit celui-ci.

Puis il observa son homologue du purgatoire.

_ J’étais vraiment très sale, constata-t-il.

_ Oui, fit Dean en riant.

_ Tu n’as pas paru surpris de me retrouver dans un tel état.

Dean se gratta la tête.

_ J’étais tellement heureux de te retrouver, avoua-t-il, que le reste n’était pas important.

Castiel lui sourit.

_ Merci Dean.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ne pas avoir renoncé à me chercher.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ C’est normal.

Il avait vécu cette période dans le purgatoire dans un constant état de peur. Non pas de mourir, mais de ne jamais retrouver Castiel. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas le courage de lui expliquer tout cela.

_ Tu m’as vite retrouvé, fit-il pour changer de conversation.

_ Nous sommes liés, toi et moi, répondit Castiel.

Dean crut voir un léger sourire passer sur le visage de l’ange mais encore une fois, il l’avait peut-être juste imaginé.

_ Je suppose, fit-il, embarrassé. Comment ça s’est passé en bas ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Nous t’avons regardé mourir. Ce n’était pas agréable.

_ Désolé, fit Dean. Et Sam ?

_ Il est inquiet. Je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Dean approuva.

_ Tu as raison. Nous devons partir à la recherche de Bobby. Comment on sort de là ?

_ Par la porte. Tu sais où elle est.

Dean chercha le regard de Castiel.

_ Oui je sais où elle est. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisse pas derrière.

Castiel lui sourit franchement.

 

( à suivre...)


	7. Chapitre 7

 

Dean et Castiel se frayèrent un chemin entre les arbres, aux aguets. Mais si le décor était familier, l’ambiance l’était beaucoup moins. Apparemment, Dean avait banni tous les monstres de son souvenir du purgatoire et c’est sans être inquiétés qu’ils arrivèrent aux abords de la faille.

Elle était là, bleue et brillante, à quelques pas au-dessus d’eux. Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement quand il vit l’ange lever les yeux, à la recherche des Léviathans qui les avaient attaqués lors de leur première tentative. Evidemment, il n’y avait rien. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à rejoindre la sortie.

Dean se demanda comment son souvenir le plus heureux du purgatoire, à savoir retrouver Castiel, pouvait à ce point se mélanger avec son pire, au moment où il avait cru une nouvelle fois perdre définitivement l’ange.

Son désarroi devait se lire sur son visage car Castiel s’était arrêté tout près de lui et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

_ Dean ? fit l’ange.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est rien. L’endroit me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs.

Castiel approuva.

_ A moi aussi, Dean. A moi aussi...

L’ange avait pris son air le plus misérable, la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague. Dean crut même deviner des larmes mais Castiel tourna la tête et Dean ne fut plus sûr de rien.

_ Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Il agrippa Castiel par le bras et le tira jusqu’à la montée menant à la faille.

Ce n’était pas facile de grimper avec un bras en moins mais pour rien au monde Dean n’aurait lâché Castiel. A chaque pas, il resserrait son emprise et nul doute que si Castiel avait été un simple humain, Dean lui aurait laissé une marque sur l’avant-bras. Mais Castiel ne protesta pas. Il suivit docilement Dean, s’aidant de sa main libre pour escalader le talus.

Enfin, ils furent debout, face à face, devant la sortie.

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Dean.

Castiel opina.

Dean se tourna vers lui et la main de Castiel se referma sur son poignet. Ils étaient à présent fermement accrochés l’un à l’autre et cette fois, rien ne les séparerait.

Sans un mot, Dean pénétra dans la faille. Il serra le bras de Castiel à en avoir mal à la main et Castiel lui répondit de la même manière.

Lorsqu’ils furent de l’autre côté, Dean recommença enfin à respirer. Il ne s’était même pas aperçu qu’il avait retenu son souffle.

Castiel était à ses côtés et il lui souriait.

_ Merci Dean.

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Castiel le remerciait mais il lui sourit tout de même.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se donner un air cool et en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire de Castiel se fit mélancolique et toute l’attitude cool de Dean s’évapora.

_ Pour m’avoir donné une seconde chance.

Dean baissa la tête. Il se sentait soudain gêné. Il lâcha le bras de Castiel.

_ C’est rien. C’est normal.

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers l’ange.

_ Nous ferions mieux de partir à la recherche de Bobby, grommela-t-il.

Castiel approuva et ils se remirent en marche.

Ils étaient à présent au milieu des voitures, sur le terrain de Bobby. Le temps était gris mais une légère brise chaude soufflait. C’était agréable. Ils firent quelques pas au milieu des carcasses, cherchant des yeux Bobby au milieu de tout ce fatras.

_ BOBBY ! appela Dean.

Seul un grand silence lui répondit. Dean donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de métal qui traînait par terre.

_ BOBBY ! tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Dean se colla les mains dans les poches et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d’une casquette.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait fort. Il n’avait pas revu Bobby depuis tellement longtemps. Et même s’il était impatient de le revoir, une partie de lui craignait ses retrouvailles. Car s’il avait envie de serrer contre lui celui qui lui avait servi de père, il faudrait de nouveau à un moment le laisser partir.

C’était la chose que Dean craignait le plus au monde, perdre ceux qu’il aimait. Et malgré les années et les coups durs de la vie et de la mort, il ne s’y était toujours pas habitué.

_ Il n’est pas là, fit Castiel, l’interrompant dans ses pensées.

_ J’avais remarqué, Sherlock, répondit Dean d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Castiel ne parut pas le relever.

_ Viens, essayons à l’intérieur, reprit Dean d’une voix plus douce.

Dean s’avança vers le porche et toqua à la porte.

Il entendit que Castiel le suivait.

_ Bobby ?

Il frappa plus fort.

_ Tu sens sa présence ? demanda Dean.

L’ange secoua la tête.

_ C’est bizarre mais non, je ne sens rien.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que les anges ne s’en étaient pas pris à Bobby pour une raison ou une autre, principalement se venger des Winchester.

_ BOBBY ! cria-t-il en défonçant la porte d’un coup de pied.

La porte de bois crissa sur ses gonds en s’ouvrant à la volée. Elle alla frapper violemment le mur. Il y eut un grand bruit lorsque les gonds cassèrent et que la porte s’écrasa au sol.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard.

_ Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, constata l’ange.

Dean fit une petite grimace.

_ Je lui ai dit des centaines de fois de mieux s’occuper de sa maison.

Evitant de marcher sur la porte tombée à quelques pas d’eux, ils rentrèrent chez Bobby.

Dean appela de nouveau mais même à l’intérieur, tout était parfaitement silencieux.

Ils explorèrent toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée les unes après les autres.

_ Mais où peut-il être ? grogna Dean.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

_ Tu n’as pas une idée ?

L’ange resta silencieux mais il pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Il paraissait concentré. Cela dura quelques secondes pendant que Dean le regardait, perplexe.

Finalement Castiel secoua la tête.

_ J’ai beau essayer de le repérer, je n’y arrive pas, dit-il.

Il y avait une vraie pointe de frustration dans le ton de Castiel et Dean se rappela les peurs de l’ange quand au fait d’être inutile.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, fit-il en essayant d’avoir un sourire rassurant.

Il ignora s’il avait ou non réussi car Castiel fronça soudain les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean.

_ Il y a quelque chose... fit l’ange.

_ Quoi ? insista Dean. Comme une perturbation dans la Force ?

Castiel eut juste l’air agacé et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Dean se rappela qu’il lui avait promis un marathon Star Wars. Une fois Gaïa stoppée...

_ Viens avoir moi, dit Castiel.

Et sans même vérifier que Dean lui emboitait le pas, il fit volte-face et se précipita dans le bureau de Bobby.

Dean eut presque à courir pour le rattraper mais manqua de lui rentrer dedans lorsque celui-ci s’arrêta brusquement.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu... commença-t-il, avant de réaliser.

Ils étaient devant la porte d’un placard. Dean connaissait par cœur la maison de Bobby. C’était sans doute la maison dans laquelle il avait passé le plus de temps de toute sa vie. Et il était certain qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de placard à cet endroit là auparavant. Une autre étagère branlante pleine de vieux bouquins oui, mais un placard non. Surtout pas un placard sur lequel était collé un post-it disant « par ici ».

_ Ce n’était pas là tout à l’heure ? demanda Dean, juste pour être sûr.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes côte à côte à observer la porte.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Entrer dans le placard, répondit-il. Nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix.

_ Et si c’est un piège ? insista l’ange.

Dean se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ Et tu as peur des pièges maintenant ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel eut l’air particulièrement blasé puis il comprit que Dean plaisantait et il lui sourit.

_ Je passe d’abord ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, juste en cas de danger de l’autre côté.

Dean fit un pas en avant.

_ J’aimerais bien voir ça.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Prêt ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

Castiel approuva et l’œil de Dean accrocha la lumière de la lame de l’ange.

Il ouvrit la porte et tous deux se ruèrent à l’intérieur.

La porte claqua derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement plongés dans le noir.

_ Cas ? appela Dean.

_ Je suis juste derrière toi, confirma l’ange.

_ Tu sens quelque chose ?

_ Non.

Dean jura et tâtonna autour de lui. De toute évidence, ils étaient à l’intérieur du placard. A sa gauche comme à sa droite ne se trouvaient que des murs de bois. Il avança d’un pas et se trouva face à un grand panneau.

_ Attends, fit-il à Castiel.

Il fouilla dans son blouson et trouva son briquet. Il le sortit et l’alluma.

Devant lui se trouvait une nouvelle porte, avec un nouveau post-it, « là ». Il eut soudain l’impression d’être Alice dans le terrier du lapin.

_ Quand je tiendrai celui qui... grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

_ Dean ?

_ Continuons Cas.

D’un violent coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte suivante. Quelque soit la personne à l’origine de ce petit jeu, Dean avait l’intention de leur montrer qu’il n’allait pas se laisser faire.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Doucement ! fit une voix traînante, lorsqu’ils bondirent dans la pièce suivante alors que la porte venait s’écraser contre le mur.

Dean leva les poings, prêt à se battre alors que Castiel pointait sa lame en direction du nouvel arrivant.

_ Doucement mec, répéta la voix.

Aussitôt Dean se détendit.

_ Ash ? appela-t-il.

_ Salut Dean ! fit Ash en s’avançant vers lui. Comment ça va ?

Interloqué, Dean regarda autour de lui et constata qu’il était dans le bar d’Ash, comme la première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé au paradis.

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé mes petits messages, reprit celui-ci. Et tu dois être Castiel ! fit-il en se tournant vers l’ange.

Castiel avait toujours sa lame à la main. Il fixait très suspicieusement Ash.

_ J’ai pas mal entendu parler de toi, reprit ce dernier.

_ Qui... commença l’ange.

_ Baisse donc ton arme, idiot ! fit une voix bourrue à quelques mètres d’eux.

Le cœur de Dean s’accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n’importe où.

_ Bobby ! s’écria-t-il en se tournant vers le comptoir.

Bobby était installé sur un haut tabouret, une bière à la main. Il était tourné vers eux, un air grognon sur le visage mais Dean voyait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il était très amusé par la situation.

Castiel avait aussi repéré Bobby et avait rangé sa lame.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites-là tous les deux ? reprit Bobby en se levant de son tabouret pour s’avancer vers eux.

Il n’avait pas lâché sa bouteille.

_ Bobby ! répéta Dean en s’élançant vers celui qui avait été son père pendant tant d’années.

Bobby ouvrit les bras et Dean s’y engouffra.

_ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir mon garçon, fit Bobby en lui donnant des petites tapes amicales dans le dos.

Dean serra Bobby contre lui. Ce dernier sentait l’alcool et la graisse de moteur. Une odeur qui était tellement Bobby que Dean sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Finalement Bobby recula et observa son visage quelques secondes. Lui aussi était visiblement ému.

_ Tu as mauvaise mine, dit-il finalement.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Tu sais ce que c’est, le stress du boulot.

_ Bobby, fit Castiel, qui discrètement s’était approché tout près d’eux.

_ Castiel, répondit Bobby.

L’ange lui tendit la main. Bobby l’ignora et comme il l’avait fait avec Dean, il l’attira contre lui. Pendant un instant, l’ange parut trop surpris pour réagir mais il finit par rendre son étreinte au vieil homme.

_ Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir mon garçon, reprit Bobby.

Castiel esquissa un léger sourire.

_ Moi aussi Bobby.

_ J’espère que tu veilles bien sur cet idiot, déclara-t-il avec un petit mouvement de tête vers Dean.

Castiel baissa la tête, visiblement gêné.

_ Je fais de mon mieux, répondit-il.

Bobby lui serra l’épaule.

_ Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Ash en profita pour interrompre la conversation.

_ Bière pour tout le monde ! s’écria-t-il.

_ Volontiers ! répliqua Dean.

Il en avait vraiment besoin. Retrouver Bobby était déjà beaucoup d’émotions, lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là allait être une autre paire de manches.

_ Pas pour moi, merci, répondit Castiel.

Ash secoua la tête et Dean vit les mèches de sa ridicule coupe de cheveux voler derrière ses épaules.

_ Ce n’était pas une question, répliqua-t-il.

Castiel voulut protester mais Dean lui posa une main sur le bras. Il s’agissait de retrouvailles entre amis, Castiel pouvait bien prendre une petite bière.

Bobby les guida à travers le bar, le parquet de bois brut craquant sous leurs pas. Ils s’installèrent à une table où se trouvait déjà l’ordinateur d’Ash. Dean supposa que c’est de là que leur ami leur avait manipulé un passage jusqu’au bar.

Bobby prit place et Dean s’installa face à lui, Castiel s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Dean regarda autour de lui. A part eux trois et Ash qui venait de se glisser derrière le comptoir, il n’y avait personne. Depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans le bar, Dean avait espéré trouver Pamela, mais elle n’était pas là.

Ash revint avec quatre bières. Il en posa une devant Dean, une devant Castiel, une devant Bobby qui venait de terminer la précédente et il garda la dernière pour lui. Il s’installa à sa place et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

_ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Dean.

Dean sourit malgré lui.

_ Moi aussi, Ash.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Castiel prendre une gorgée et l’imita immédiatement. Qu’est-ce qu’il était mauvais lorsqu’il s’agissait de gérer ses émotions ! Pourtant il aurait vraiment aimé faire comprendre à Ash et Bobby à quel point il était heureux de les voir visiblement en bonne forme.

Bobby but aussi mais reposa sa bière avec un bruit sec, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Il s’installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Aussi heureux que je sois de vous revoir les garçons, votre présence m’inquiète. Je me doute que vous n’êtes pas juste là pour une visite de courtoisie.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ Euh... fit-il.

Le regard de Bobby se durcit.

_ Dean, pas la peine de prendre de pincettes avec moi. Dites-moi pourquoi vous me cherchiez !

_ Comment sais-tu que nous te cherchions ? fit Dean, pour temporiser la situation.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment expliquer la situation à Bobby.

_ Vous étiez chez moi lorsqu’Ash vous a repérés, idiots !

Ash approuva.

_ Je surveille les paradis des amis pour être sûr que tout va bien, expliqua-t-il. Bobby mais aussi Pam, Ellen, Jo... Elles vont être furieuses de vous avoir manqués d’ailleurs !

Dean hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé revoir ses amis mais ils n’avaient pas le temps d’aller voir tout le monde. En bas, Sam les attendait et angoissait certainement devant son cadavre en train de refroidir.

_ Bref, reprit Ash, j’ai mis une alerte lorsqu’il se passe quelque chose d’inhabituel. Et celle de Bobby a sonné alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de nous prendre une bière. Elle m’a indiqué qu’une âme et un ange traînaient dans sa maison.

_ J’ai tout de suite compris que c’était vous deux, fit Bobby.

_ Alors il m’a demandé de créer un petit passage entre nos deux paradis pour ramener vos fesses ici. Et vous voilà !

_ Bien joué, fit Dean.

Il était impressionné par les capacités d’Ash à déjouer les règles du paradis.

Bobby ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux. Il reprit une gorgée de sa bière, l’air toujours dur et Dean se sentit rétrécir sur sa chaise. Il détourna les yeux et observa les alentours, comme si le bar était l’endroit le plus fascinant dans lequel il ait mis les pieds.

_ Je suppose que si tu es là, c’est que tu es mort, fit finalement Bobby.

Dean lui offrit un sourire crispé et se gratta la nuque.

_ Gagné, répondit-il. Mais ne t’en fais pas, c’est totalement contrôlé !

Bobby grimaça.

_ Contrôlé ?

_ Je le ramènerai dès que notre mission sera remplie, intervint Cas.

Bobby jeta un coup d’œil à l’ange.

_ J’espère que tu es sûr de ton coup, grogna-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête avec conviction.

_ Je ne laisserai pas Dean derrière, dit-il d’un ton assuré.

Bobby opina et ne put cacher un petit sourire.

_ J’en suis persuadé. Mais, il se tourna vers Dean, je n’y crois pas que ton frère ait approuvé un plan pareil.

_ Il n’était pas d’accord mais je peux être têtu aussi.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! fit Bobby en roulant des yeux. Mais ce n’était pas plus simple que Castiel vienne seul ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent brièvement.

_ Disons, fit Dean, que c’est assez compliqué et...

_ Dean n’avait pas confiance en moi pour expliquer clairement la situation, fit l’ange.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean. Ce n’est pas ça du tout !

_ Dean, répondit Castiel.

Dean allait répondre lorsqu’il réalisa qu’ils devaient ressembler à un vieux couple se chamaillant. Même Ash les regardait avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. D’ailleurs ce dernier se pencha vers Bobby.

_ Je commence à comprendre ce dont tu parlais, lui fit-il.

Et Dean n’essaya même pas d’interpréter ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Il but une longue gorgée de bière.

_ La situation est juste vraiment complexe et je préférais être sûr que tu avais bien tous les tenants et les aboutissants avant de prendre ta décision.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

_ Ma décision sur quoi ?

Dean grimaça.

_ Il vaut mieux que je t’explique dès le début.

Et Dean reprit toute l’histoire, depuis l’invasion de gargouilles jusqu’à la rencontre avec Gaïa en passant par les chutes des diverses cathédrales. Il laissa volontairement de côté pour le moment la rencontre avec Crowley.

Bobby l’écouta dans un silence total. Hochant juste la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu’il suivait attentivement.

Lorsque Dean eut terminé, Bobby se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa mine était sombre. Il avait recroisé les bras sur sa poitrine et froncés les sourcils. Nul doute pour Dean qu’il réfléchissait intensément.

De longues secondes s’écoulèrent sans un bruit. Puis Bobby releva la tête et trouva le regard de Dean.

_ Dean, fit-il, j’ai bien suivi tout ce que tu m’as raconté et je suis désolé de voir qu’encore une fois ton frère et toi vous vous retrouvez dans une situation pas possible mais...

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas en quoi je peux vous aider, conclut-il.

Dean hésita longuement. Il ne savait pas s’il devait sourire d’un air penaud ou prendre une mine profondément tragique. Il opta pour la première solution.

_ Euh... disons qu’il y a quelque chose de plus.

Bobby prit son air bourru. Il attrapa sa bouteille de bière, la porta à ses lèvres puis constata qu’elle était vide. Il grogna et la reposa à côté du cadavre de la première.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu n’oses pas me dire ? demanda-t-il.

Dean soupira. Il jeta un regard en coin pour voir Ash l’observer, visiblement très intéressé par la suite des évènements et Castiel qui avait baissé les yeux vers sa bière encore quasiment pleine.

Lâcheur, pensa-t-il. Mais après tout, Castiel voulait venir seul. C’est Dean qui avait insisté pour s’incruster, il n’allait pas se défiler maintenant que les choses allaient devenir plus difficiles.

_ Dean ? demanda Bobby lorsqu’il parut évident que Dean s’était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se rafraichir l’esprit.

_ Tu peux y aller, grogna Bobby. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

_ Oui, oui, admit Dean.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_ Tu te souviens lorsque je t’ai dit que Castiel avait affronté Gaïa sous sa vraie forme, juste avant de nous sauver ?

Bobby approuva.

_ Il a pu lire quelques-unes de ses pensées.

_ Et ?

_ Et nous avons appris deux choses. La première c’est que d’autres Titans sont en route et que nous devons rapidement trouver comment les arrêter. La seconde c’est que... Si les Titans étaient restés calmes jusqu’à présent, c’est parce qu’ils craignaient la puissance des archanges.

Bobby laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Je ne suis pas un archange, fit-il remarquer.

Dean sourit.

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais nous avons besoin de l’aide d’un archange mais...

_ Mais vous ne voulez pas libérer Lucifer et Michael et les deux autres sont morts, conclut Bobby.

_ Précisément.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tout cela me regarde.

_ Disons que nous avons trouvé le moyen de ramener un archange à la vie, expliqua Dean.

Bobby le regarda suspicieusement.

_ Es-tu sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il.

Dean rit.

_ Non, non, c’est une idée terrible. Mais nous n’en avons pas d’autre ! Alors nous tablons sur le fait que Gabriel sera suffisamment reconnaissant pour nous aider.

_ Gabriel hein ?

_ Entre deux maux...

Bobby approuva.

_ Et alors, comment ramène-t-on un archange à la vie ? demanda-t-il.

Dean soupira.

_ Kevin n’a pas entièrement terminé la traduction mais il nous faut tout un tas d’ingrédients compliqués. Le pire de tous étant une plume de l’archange à ressusciter.

_ Et vous avez trouvé un moyen d’en obtenir une, fit Bobby.

Ce n’était pas une question et Dean eut l’impression que Bobby avait soudain compris ce qui se tramait. Il se sentit soudain plus mal à l’aise encore.

_ Oui, fit-il d’une petite voix, presque dans un souffle.

_ Crowley, ajouta Bobby.

_ Oui, répondit Dean du même ton.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et en échange, il vous a demandé de me ramener en enfer et vous êtes là pour ça.

_ Oui...

Contre toute attente, Bobby éclata de rire.

_ Quel bâtard ! fit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Mais tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter ! fit immédiatement Dean.

Bobby le regarda étrangement.

_ Dean, tu mets ta vie en jeu pour venir me voir ici et tu me dis que je ne suis pas obligé d’y aller ?

_ Sam a dit qu’il venait pour te persuader de ne pas venir, intervint Castiel.

_ Non ! se défendit Dean. Je veux juste dire que nous sommes là pour t’expliquer la situation mais tu es complètement libre de ton choix. Tu peux refuser. Tu peux absolument refuser ! Nous trouverons une autre solution.

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je suis d’accord, fit-il.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean. Tu n’as pas à faire ça !

_ Dean, fit Bobby, légèrement agacé, je croyais que j’étais libre de mon choix.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr mais... Bobby, il va te ramener en enfer !

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais à quoi m’en tenir. Et si ça vous permet de sauver le monde.

_ Non, je ne suis pas d’accord, s’opposa Dean.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel avant d’éclater.

_ Mais bougre d’andouille ! Puisque je te dis que je veux bien le faire ! Si tu ne voulais pas mon avis, il ne fallait pas venir jusqu’ici pour me le demander !

Dean grimaça en se recroquevillant dans sa chaise. Il avait soudain l’impression d’avoir cinq ans et d’avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

_ Bobby, protesta-t-il pour le principe.

Castiel se pencha vers lui.

_ Dean, nous avions dit que nous laisserions Bobby prendre ses propres décisions. De toute évidence, il a fait son choix.

_ Je sais, mais...

Mais ça l’agaçait. Mais ça le contrariait. Mais il n’acceptait pas que quelqu’un qu’il aime autant que Bobby, un homme bon dans tous les aspects de sa personnalité, se retrouve à passer le reste de l’éternité en enfer tout ça parce que Dean Winchester n’avait pas trouvé une autre solution.

_ Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, fit Bobby. L’enfer n’était pas si terrible que ça pour moi. Rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu subir lorsque tu y étais.

Dean baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient crispées sur ses genoux, tirant sur le tissu de son jean jusqu’à le déformer.

_ C’est ce que m’a dit Sam, mais... ce n’est pas juste Bobby. Tu étais sauvé ! Sam t’avait sauvé !

_ Ca va aller Dean. Ca va aller. Et puis...

Bobby eut un léger sourire avant de continuer d’un ton bien plus léger.

_ ... je commençais à en avoir marre de passer mes journées dans ce bar miteux avec celui-là !

Ash gloussa.

_ C’est vrai que tu t’amusais bien plus en enfer ! fit remarquer ce dernier avec un clin d’œil.

Dean tiqua et regarda Bobby qui s’était renfrogné sous sa casquette. Il donna en sus un grand coup de coude à Ash.

_ Ca suffit, grogna-t-il.

_ Bobby ? demanda Dean, toujours perplexe.

_ Laisse tomber Dean, fit Bobby. Quand partons-nous ?

Dean reconnut là une diversion. C’était une méthode qu’il utilisait souvent quand un sujet l’embarrassait. Et il détestait quand la personne en face, généralement Sam, insistait tout de même. Alors il abandonna le sujet. Il n’était pas le mieux placé pour forcer les autres à parler de leur expérience de l’enfer.

_ Dès que tu es prêt.

Bobby lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il ne pensait apparemment pas que Dean laisserait tomber aussi facilement. Dean lui sourit.

_ Je suis prêt, fit Bobby en se levant. Allons-y.

Dean l’imita ainsi que Castiel.

_ Euh... hésita Dean. Tu ne veux pas passer par chez toi ? Récupérer un truc ou deux ?

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Dean, je ne suis plus qu’une âme ! Tout ce qui se trouve ici ou chez moi n’est plus ou moins que le fruit de mon imagination. Mes souvenirs. Et crois-moi, ceux-là, je les emmène avec moi.

Dean se gratta la tête en regardant ses pieds. L’espace d’un instant il avait oublié qu’ils étaient au paradis et non plus dans le monde physique des humains. Ici, tout n’était que pure énergie.

_ Vous avez besoin d’aide pour sortir de là ? demanda Ash en pianotant sur son clavier.

Bobby regarda Dean.

_ Je ne sais pas ? fit-il. Je n’ai jamais essayé de sortir.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas plus au courant.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non c’est bon, je m’occupe de tout.

Il se tourna vers Ash et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Ash éclata de rire.

_ C’est rien mec ! Ca m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer ! Après tout ce que j’ai entendu sur toi, l’ange rebelle, briseur de paradis et de cœur !

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Je...

Il stoppa quand Ash lui donna une grande tape amicale sur l’épaule et se contenta de répondre à son sourire.

Puis Ash s’avança vers Dean.

_ Ca m’a fait plaisir de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi.

Ash leva la main et Dean lui tapa dedans. Il ne s’attendait pas par contre à ce que les doigts d’Ash se referment sur son poignet et qu’il l’attire tout contre lui.

_ Tu n’as pas intérêt à foirer, glissa Ash à son oreille.

Dean recula d’un pas et observa son ami.

_ Tu me connais, répondit-il, ce n’est pas la première fois que je sauve le monde, ajouta-t-il d’un air faussement cabotin.

Ash pouffa.

_ Ce n’est pas de ça dont je parlais, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Dean hésita quelques secondes puis comprit quand Ash eut un regard appuyé vers Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre avec véhémence mais réalisa que Castiel n’avait absolument pas suivi la discussion, occupé visiblement à déterminer le chemin le plus efficace pour sortir du paradis avec des âmes sans que les autres anges ne le remarquent. Inutile d’attirer son attention sur les sous-entendus d’Ash. Sous-entendus qui n’étaient probablement pas apparus spontanément dans la tête de son ami. Dean se tourna vers Bobby.

_ Bobby ! Qu’est-ce que tu es allé raconter à tout le monde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

La mâchoire de Bobby se crispa sous sa barbe.

_ Rien que la vérité, idiot ! Maintenant allons-y avant que la fin du monde arrive pendant que nous papotons ragots !

_ Ce n’est pas moi qui ai commencé à ragoter ! protesta Dean mais Bobby ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

_ Cas ? Tu es prêt ?

Castiel avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, le nez en l’air. Il se tourna en entendant son nom.

_ Oui, ça devrait aller. J’ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois la route du paradis à l’enfer.

Dean se demanda si l’ange venait de faire une métaphore sur sa vie mais c’était improbable. Castiel n’avait jamais été du genre poète et il avait littéralement fait l’aller-retour du paradis à l’enfer, d’abord pour le sauver et probablement aussi lorsqu’il s’était allié avec Crowley.

_ Venez près de moi, commanda-t-il.

Et sans protester, Dean et Bobby se placèrent de chaque côté de Castiel. Ce dernier posa sa main gauche sur le bras de Bobby et la droite sur l’épaule de Dean à l’endroit exact où il l’avait marqué tant d’années auparavant. Dean frissonna et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Ce n’était probablement pas une coïncidence.

L’ange le regardait intensément et Dean lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Castiel répondit à son geste.

Bobby se racla la gorge.

_ Je ne sais pas comment Sam supporte ça depuis des années, fit-il, mais moi je n’ai pas sa patience. Nous devrions déjà être partis.

_ Tu as raison Bobby, fit Castiel en détournant les yeux.

_ Attends, l’arrêta Dean.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, Bobby ? demanda Dean une dernière fois.

Bobby prit son air le plus agacé, parvenant à la fois à froncer les sourcils tout en roulant des yeux.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il d’un ton acerbe, la mort m’a rendu sénile !

Castiel regarda Dean dans l’attente d’une dernière confirmation.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, fit celui-ci.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Salut Ash ! fit Bobby avec un petit geste de la main. Dis au revoir à tout le monde de ma part.

_ Je n’y manquerai pas ! Et éclate-toi bien en-dessous !

Ce fut tout ce que Dean entendit avant que Castiel ne les emmène très loin, très vite.

 

« *** »

 

Depuis quelques années, Dean s’était habitué aux voyages express de Castiel. En général, il suffisait d’un clignement de paupières et ils étaient arrivés. Mais cette fois, le voyage dura de longues secondes. De très longues secondes. Le temps nécessaire pour lui rappeler sa première rencontre avec Castiel, lorsque l’ange l’avait tiré de l’enfer. Sauf que cette fois, c’est vers l’enfer qu’il le ramenait.

Dean frissonna malgré lui et sur son épaule, l’emprise de Castiel s’accentua. L’ange ne le serrait pas aussi fort que cette première fois, lorsqu’il lui avait laissé la marque mais Dean sentait que pour rien au monde Castiel ne l’aurait lâché. Cette pensée ne le rassura pas complètement mais lui permit de se détendre suffisamment pour stopper la boule douloureuse qui s’était formée dans son ventre et arrêter la nausée que l’avait pris lorsqu’ils avaient quitté le paradis.

Dean eut le temps de se demander comment Bobby gérait de son côté le voyage, après tout c’est lui qui retournait en enfer pour y rester, puis ils arrivèrent.

Dean sentit ses jambes faiblirent sous lui lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais la poigne de Castiel l’empêcha de tomber. C’était étrange, ce corps qui le trahissait alors qu’il était supposé n’être qu’une âme. Avant de pouvoir continuer plus loin sa réflexion, il avait pris une grande inspiration et s’était redressé, se sentant déjà un peu mieux.

_ Dean ? demanda Castiel.

_ Je vais bien, répondit celui-ci. Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

_ En enfer, idiot ! répondit Bobby à côté de lui.

Vu son ton toujours aussi plaisant, Dean se dit que celui-ci allait plutôt bien.

_ J’ai bien remarqué. Mais où en enfer ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel sombre et complètement vide. Dean entendait des gouttes d’eau tomber du plafond et au loin les cris des détenus.

_ Je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de Crowley alors je nous ai emmenés dans un endroit qui me paraissait calme.

_ Bonne idée, fit Dean en avançant de quelques pas. Je vais passer devant en reconnaissance et si la voie est dégagée, je...

_ Minute, l’arrêta Bobby. Laisse-moi faire !

D’un pas sûr et sans discrétion aucune, Bobby se dirigea vers l’origine des bruits.

_ Mais Bobby, on ne peut pas juste... protesta Dean.

_ Si, on peut juste, le coupa Bobby en prenant les rênes de l’expédition.

Dean lui posa la main sur l’épaule pour le stopper.

_ Bobby, un ange et deux humains qui se baladent en enfer, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée.

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, ils ne me feront rien. Et si vous restez bien avec moi, ils ne vous feront rien non plus.

Dean soupira mais Bobby paraissait déterminé. Castiel, quant à lui, haussa les épaules lorsque Dean l’interrogea du regard.

_ J’aurais tendance à me ranger du côté de Dean mais si Bobby est sûr de lui, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

_ Merci Cas, répondit Bobby.

Et immédiatement il se remit en route.

Dean et Castiel lui emboîtèrent le pas.

_ Cas ? demanda Dean en se penchant vers l’ange. Tu as ta lame ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Prête-la moi, demanda Dean.

Castiel parut perplexe.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin de ça pour tuer un démon, expliqua Dean, et moi je n’ai pas d’arme.

_ Tuer un démon au milieu de l’enfer ne me paraît pas très judicieux.

_ C’est seulement au cas où les choses tournent mal. On n’attaquera personne tant que nous ne sommes pas attaqués. Ca te va ?

Castiel opina et glissa sa lame dans la main de Dean. Ce dernier le remercia d’un hochement de tête et passa sa lame dans la ceinture de son pantalon, la dissimulant du mieux possible sous les pans de son blouson. Castiel avait raison, il était inutile de faire de la provocation gratuite.

En quelques grandes enjambées, ils avaient rattrapé Bobby, déjà presque rendu au prochain embranchement. Sans hésiter, celui-ci tourna à droite.

_ Tu sais vraiment où tu vas ? demanda Dean.

_ J’ai passé pas mal de temps dans le coin, rappela Bobby. Bien plus que toi. Je connais assez bien l’endroit. Fais-moi confiance.

Dean ne protesta pas mais il ne se sentait pas à l’aise pour autant. Son temps passé en enfer lui avait semblé interminable. Se dire que Bobby y avait passé bien plus de temps et qu’en plus il était prêt à y retourner pour les aider lui faisait remonter un goût de bile dans la bouche. S’il devait à son tour y retourner... Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ça. Ses mains commencèrent à suer et frénétiquement, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d’un potentiel tortionnaire. Il ne trouva que Castiel, qui lui souriait presque tendrement.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean, lui fit l’ange en lui posant une main sur l’épaule, toujours au même endroit. Je ne les laisserai pas te reprendre.

Dean hocha la tête. Il réagissait vraiment comme un couard. Il stoppa net, ferma les yeux, desserra les poings et se força à respirer calmement quelques secondes. La main de Castiel, toujours sur son épaule, diffusait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

_ Quand vous aurez fini votre séance de yoga, on pourra peut-être continuer ! appela Bobby, plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Dean rouvrit les yeux. Si ça avait été un autre que Bobby, il lui aurait renvoyé une répartie cinglante. A la place, il se dégagea de l’emprise de Castiel avec un « je vais mieux » et sans un regard pour l’ange, il rejoignit Bobby. Castiel ne parut pas en prendre offense puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il était juste derrière Dean, collé à lui comme une ombre. Dean ne l’aurait jamais admis à voix haute mais il se sentait plus en sécurité avec l’ange attaché à lui de la sorte.

Au croisement suivant, Bobby prit de nouveau sur la droite et cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir bien plus peuplé.

Contre le mur de gauche étaient enchaînés des suppliciés, de lourds anneaux de fer leur entravant les bras, les chevilles et parfois même le cou. Le mur de droite était réservé aux cellules, petites, sombres et malodorantes. De temps à autres, une main malingre passait entre les barreaux, tentant d’agripper ce qui passait à proximité. Tous trois se collèrent vers la gauche, évitant les ruades des prisonniers qu’ils frôlaient.

De tous sens s’élevaient des cris, des hurlements et des supplications. Dean sentit la chair de poule lui remonter le long des bras mais il ne faiblit pas et ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

_ Sympa ta nouvelle maison Bobby, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Bobby grogna mais Dean ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait. Ils accélérèrent encore l’allure.

_ C’est encore loin ? demanda Dean alors qu’ils entraient dans un nouveau couloir pas plus engageant que le précédent.

_ Tu as quoi ? Huit ans ? bougonna Bobby.

Un long silence passa.

_ Dix minutes à peu près, répondit finalement Bobby. Cinq si nous continuons à cette allure-là.

_ Continuons à cette allure-là, conclut Dean.

Peu après, ils montaient une volée de marches pour pénétrer dans un nouveau couloir entièrement dédié aux cellules. Celles-ci étaient plus sombres mais bien plus calmes que les précédentes. Seul, de temps à autre, un raclement de chaînes indiquait une quelconque présence à l’intérieur.

_ Charmant, fit Dean tout bas en secouant la tête.

Il n’était jamais venu dans cette partie de l’enfer et espérait vivement qu’au détour d’un croisement, ils n’allaient pas tomber sur une salle de torture. Ca, il aurait eu plus de mal à le supporter.

_ Hey ! fit une voix derrière eux, les figeant sur place.

_ Merde, murmura Dean.

Il posa la main sur la lame de Castiel, sentant sa présence rassurante sous le tissu de son blouson.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le nouveau venu en s’approchant d’eux au pas de course.

Dean entendait le bruit de ses chaussures claquer sur les pavés.

Lentement il se retourna et repéra le démon. Un grand type trop maigre avec des cheveux trop longs. Un genre de Sam sous alimenté quoi. Et qui avait opté pour un look gothico-ringard. Celui-ci ralentit son allure au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait d’eux.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? répéta-t-il.

Il gonflait le torse pour se donner un air menaçant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il se sentait assez fort pour faire sa fête au démon si celui-ci devenait trop agressif.

Le démon prit un air mauvais en le fixant.

_ Vous n’avez rien à faire...

Castiel se retourna à son tour. Le démon stoppa net. Il ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur un ange en plein milieu de l’enfer.

_ ALERT... commença-t-il à crier.

_ SUFFIT ! fit Bobby en s’avançant au milieu du groupe.

Coupé dans élan, le démon se tut et fixa Bobby les yeux grands écarquillés.

_ C’est vous... murmura-t-il.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Non, c’est la reine d’Angleterre.

_ Vous êtes revenu... ajouta le démon.

Et encore une fois, Bobby prit son air le plus exaspéré.

_ On peut continuer ? grommela-t-il.

Dean commençait à se sentir très mal à l’aise. La situation était vraiment bizarre. En soit, deux humains et un ange se baladant en enfer n’avait rien de normal mais cela pouvait s’inscrire dans une certaine logique dans la vie de Dean Winchester. Ca en revanche, ça n’avait aucun sens.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le démon en reculant de quelques pas. C’est bien que vous soyez revenu, ajouta-t-il. Il devenait infernal. Enfin, plus encore que d’habitude.

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Idiot, grogna-t-il en faisant volte-face et en poursuivant sa route.

Dean se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Bobby ! C’était quoi ça ?

Bobby ne répondit pas.

_ Bobby ! insista Dean.

_ Nous sommes presque arrivés, répondit juste Bobby, en ignorant complètement sa question.

Dean se mordit l’intérieur des joues de frustration. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui paraissait aussi confus que lui. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient un très long escalier qui les mena jusqu’à un nouveau couloir au décor radicalement différent. Si précédemment le sol avait été de pierre ou de pavés, ici, ils marchaient sur de larges dalles de marbre. Leurs pas résonnaient contre le plafond de plus en plus haut. De chaque côté apparurent des colonnes, soutenant de vastes arches richement décorées de thèmes démoniaques.

Dean laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné que l’écho répéta pendant de longues secondes.

_ Classe ! ajouta-t-il.

La tête de Bobby s’enfonça de plusieurs centimètres entre ses épaules.

_ Clinquant, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Au loin se découpait la silhouette d’une lourde porte de bois, elle aussi richement sculptée. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient, Dean distinguait deux choses. Tout d’abord que la porte représentait Crowley, assis sur un immense trône, une foule de démons agenouillés à ses pieds. Il ne put retenir un gloussement. Ensuite, qu’elle était gardée par deux démons paraissant sortir tout droit de la matrice, avec leurs costumes noirs parfaitement taillés et leurs lunettes de soleil.

Il posa sa main sur la lame de Castiel et chercha le regard de l’ange. Celui-ci le fixait, l’air grave. Dean hocha la tête et Castiel lui répondit. Si quoique ce soit tournait mal, ils étaient prêts. Mais alors qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques pas de la porte, les démons, qui jusqu’à présent les regardaient d’un air suspicieux baissèrent la tête et entreprirent d’ouvrir eux-mêmes la porte.

Chacun attrapa l’un des lourds anneaux de métal accrochés aux deux battants et ils tirèrent en grognant, sans même relever la tête lorsque Bobby, sans aucune hésitation, les guida à l’intérieur.

Dean devenait de plus en plus suspicieux et bien qu’ils soient passés, sa main n’avait pas quitté le manche de l’arme de Castiel.

_ Bobby ? demanda-t-il.

Il sentait sa voix tendue.

_ Fais-moi confiance Dean, répondit celui-ci, sans un regard en arrière.

Dean avala sa salive mais la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge était encore là.

La porte donnait sur une grande pièce richement meublée. De grandes bibliothèques se trouvaient contre les murs peints d’un rouge riche et ne contenaient que ce qui paraissait être de très vieux et très lourds grimoires. Le parquet était de bois sombre mais brillant et un énorme bureau d’acajou occupait tout l’espace à droite. Toute la pièce ressemblait à une version chic et mégalomane du bureau de Bobby.

Derrière l’énorme meuble se trouvait une petite blonde à lunettes qui sursauta lorsqu’ils entrèrent. Elle avait, ouvert devant elle, un grand agenda qu’elle paraissait mettre à jour.

Lorsque de toute évidence, elle reconnut Bobby, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Elle s’agrippa aux bords de l’agenda comme s’il était sa vie et tenta de les arrêter d’une petite voix fluette.

_ Il est en rendez-v...

Sans même la regarder, Bobby tendit la main vers elle ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire immédiatement. Elle retourna le nez dans son travail, son stylo allant gratter frénétiquement le papier.

Toujours dans son élan, Bobby atteignit la porte suivante, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus petite même si à peine plus sobre que la précédente. Il la tira sans hésitation et elle s’ouvrit sans même un grincement.

Et ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui, de toute évidence, était le bureau de Crowley. La pièce avait de grandes fenêtres donnant sur l’extérieur et Dean cligna des yeux, surpris par la lumière naturelle. Tout le reste était exactement ce qu’on attendait du bureau d’un homme d’affaire brillant.

Contrairement à la salle d’attente, la décoration ici était sobre, tout en blanc, noir et chrome. On retrouvait des bibliothèques mais elles avaient des lignes strictes et contenaient, en plus de quelques livres bien moins poussiéreux que les précédents, des bibelots et des objets de divers pays et diverses cultures. De grands canapés blancs encadraient une table basse sur laquelle était posée une composition florale. Des tiges de métal incrustées d’ampoules étaient suspendues au plafond. Le sol était de nouveau en marbre mais de grands tapis moelleux en cassaient la monotonie. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvait le bureau du maître des lieux, entièrement dédié au travail. Crowley s’y trouvait d’ailleurs attablé et les regardait d’un air surpris, ne pensant probablement pas déjà les voir débarquer chez lui.

Debout à ses côtés se trouvait probablement un de ses assistants, un paquet de dossiers entre les bras. Sans doute son rendez-vous.

Après avoir retrouvé sa composition habituelle en quelques secondes, Crowley se tourna vers le jeune démon. D’un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de déguerpir. Sans même un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants, le démon serra ses dossiers contre lui et trotta plus qu’il ne marcha vers la porte encore ouverte. Il eut la présence d’esprit de la fermer derrière lui.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Crowley se mit debout. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour Bobby. C’était comme si Dean et Castiel n’avaient pas été là. Dean comprit alors ce que pouvait ressentir les autres lorsque lui et Castiel se regardaient. Mais le plus inquiétant pour Dean était que Bobby renvoyait à Crowley la copie exacte de son regard, excluant tout et chacun de son univers, hormis le roi des démons.

Crowley fut le premier à rompre le silence.

_ Robert.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Fergus.

Dean sursauta.

_ Fergus ? Sérieusement ! s’écria-t-il sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Bobby ne le regarda même pas quand il répondit.

_ Dean, occupe-toi de tes affaires, grogna-t-il.

Dean sursauta quand Castiel lui posa une main sur le bras. Il se tourna vers l’ange qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

Dean hésitait entre sauter sur Bobby pour le secouer jusqu’à ce qu’enfin on lui explique ce qu’il se passait, sauter sur Crowley pour le frapper, juste comme ça parce qu’il sentait que c’était la bonne chose à faire ou alors laisser Castiel le calmer juste par sa simple présence à ses côtés.

Il opta pour la dernière possibilité. Il posa ses doigts sur la main de Castiel toujours sur son bras et ils restèrent juste ainsi, côte à côte.

Pendant ce temps, Crowley était sorti de derrière son bureau et s’avançait vers eux, ou plutôt, il avançait directement sur Bobby. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un poil, toujours solidement planté sur ses pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard noir et les traits contrariés.

Crowley s’arrêta à à peine un demi-mètre de lui.

_ Je suis content que tu sois revenu, fit-il.

Et il paraissait réellement content. Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, ni une petite lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux. Il paraissait même presque timide et hésitant. Rien à voir avec le démon sournois et manipulateur qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’affronter.

Dean avait, depuis leur rencontre avec le démon dans le couloir des cachots, des suspicions quant au retour de Bobby en enfer. Mais il avait comme toujours rangé ce type de pensées au fin fond de son esprit. Maintenant elles revenaient en force et il avait envie de vomir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire sarcastique et probablement inapproprié.

Sentant probablement sa tension, Castiel enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Dean. Cela eut pour effet de pétrifier ce dernier.

_ Je ne suis pas encore revenu, fit Bobby de son ton le plus bougon. Celui-ci...

Il fit un geste de la tête vers Castiel.

_ ... peut encore me ramener au paradis si je lui demande.

Sentant qu’ils étaient soudain le centre d’attention, Dean lâcha la main de Castiel et s’éloigna de quelques centimètres. Il se sentit moche et minable.

Crowley soupira.

_ Bobby... tenta-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

_ Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? demanda le roi de l’enfer.

_ Ce n’est pas un jeu, fit Bobby.

Crowley baissa la tête. Du bout de la chaussure, il suivit sur quelques centimètres la ligne d’une des dalles de marbre. Il se mordait les lèvres et secouait la tête, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait dire.

Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et releva la tête, ses yeux fixés à ceux de Bobby.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Bobby ne bougea pas. Visiblement il attendait mieux que ça. Dean aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il aurait voulu serrer la main de Castiel de nouveau.

_ Je suis désolé, reprit Crowley, de ne pas m’être arrêté quand tu m’as demandé de ne pas embêter tes garçons.

_ Et ? insista Bobby.

_ Je suis désolé de m’être emporté quand tu as insisté.

_ Et ?

Crowley tenta de dissimuler son léger rougissement par une grimace. Il secoua la tête et croisa ses mains dans le dos, comme un élève envoyé au coin.

_ Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait mettre à la porte de la maison, admit-il entre ses dents.

_ Et ?

_ Et de t’avoir fait mettre dans une cellule. Mais j’ai bien précisé de ne pas être cruel avec toi !

Bobby ne se dérida pas d’un poil. Crowley avança lentement une main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas.

_ Et je te promets que ça n’arrivera plus.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Bobby, un sourcil levé.

_ Oui ! s’écria Crowley. J’étais nerveux ! La situation me glissait entre les doigts ! Ils voulaient fermer les portes de l’enfer et j’ai paniqué.

Cette fois-ci, ces doigts atteignirent l’avant-bras de Bobby qui ne réagit pas.

_ Ca n’arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Quand Sam t’a enlevé à moi, je...

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ C’est bon, c’est bon. Je reste, annonça-t-il.

Il avait toujours son ton ronchon mais il avait cette fois ouvert les bras.

Crowley eut un sourire et s’y engouffra. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, juste dans les bras l’un de l’autre et Dean se demanda si en tant qu’âme, il pouvait réussir à se glisser dans une des craquelures du marbre.

Puis, Bobby et Crowley se reculèrent légèrement jusqu’à ce qu’ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Et lorsque, comme au ralenti, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, Dean comprit ce qu’il allait se passer.

_ Bobby ! s’écria-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais !

Bobby relâcha Crowley et poussa un soupir qui contenait au moins tout l’agacement du monde.

_ Je rentre chez moi Dean, répliqua-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non ! Bobby non ! Chez toi, c’était cette maison là-haut au paradis ! Ici, c’est juste l’enfer.

Bobby secoua la tête et s’avança vers Dean. Il lui posa une main sur chaque bras et chercha son regard. Son visage s’était fait beaucoup plus doux.

_ Dean, n’oublie pas que le temps s’écoule différemment en enfer et sur Terre. Je suis resté bien plus longtemps ici que dans ma vieille maison. Chez moi maintenant c’est ici.

Dean prit son air butté et secoua la tête.

_ Non, ta place est là-bas, avec Karen !

Bobby eut un petit sourire triste.

_ J’ai aimé Karen et je ne l’oublierai jamais. Mais je ne l’ai pas retrouvée au paradis, Dean. J’étais seul. Ici, je suis avec quelqu’un que j’aime.

_ Crowley ! s’écria Dean avec une grimace.

_ Crowley, admit Bobby.

Dean se détacha de son emprise en secouant la tête.

_ Non, Bobby, non. Il a dû te faire quelque chose, te jeter un sort, te faire boire une potion.

Bobby ricana.

_ Tout ce qu’il m’a fait boire, c’est du très bon whiskey, répliqua-t-il.

Dean le pointa de l’index.

_ Bobby, non ! Tu ne peux pas. C’est un démon !

_ Je sais, je sais ! Mais tout le monde a ses mauvais côtés. Sinon, il est plutôt cultivé, drôle, intéressant et... charmant !

_ Merci ! fit Crowley. Tu oublies formidable au lit.

_ OH ! grogna Dean qui aurait préféré soudainement être sourd.

Et aveugle, pour ne pas voir le regard complice que Bobby et Crowley échangèrent.

_ Alors quoi, s’écria Dean, soudain très en colère après Bobby dont l’image de père parfait était en train de s’effriter, il te récupère après ta mort et hop, c’est parti ! Plus de limite ? Plus de conscience ? C’est quoi ton titre officiel ? Reine de l’enfer ?

Cette fois, Bobby le saisit par le col et l’attira contre lui. Dean avait réussi à le mettre en colère.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Dean. Tu n’as pas à me juger. Tu n’as pas à juger mes choix. Tu n’as pas à juger qui que ce soit. Ma vie n’a pas été la plus facile. Mais maintenant, ici, je suis heureux. Laisse-moi ça !

Dean se dégagea de son emprise.

_ Mais Bobby ! C’est le roi de l’enfer !

_ Moi au moins je ne nie pas mon attirance pour une créature surnaturelle ! s’exclama Bobby en le fixant du regard.

Dean baissa la tête et rougit brutalement. Il savait que Castiel était derrière eux et qu’il écoutait tout. Il pointa son index vers Bobby.

_ Je ne nie rien du tout, grogna-t-il, la mine renfrognée.

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Dean, je t’aime comme mon fils. Si tu as une chance d’être heureux, saisis-la.

Dean hésita.

_ C’est compliqué, répondit-il.

_ C’est toi qui rends ça compliqué, répliqua Bobby.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes en silence.

_ Nous ferions mieux d’y aller, fit Dean.

Bobby hocha la tête. Son visage s’adoucit.

_ Ca m’a fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais arrête d’être aussi stupide ! Idiot.

Dean eut un sourire triste.

_ Je vais essayer. Mais tu me connais, une vraie tête de mule !

Bobby lui adressa enfin un sourire franc et l’attira contre lui.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Et passe le bonjour à ton géant de frère.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dean. Ce dernier se dégagea en riant.

_ Je n’y manquerai pas. Et Bobby, si jamais celui-ci essaie encore de te coller en cellule, préviens-nous, on viendra lui botter le derrière.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Allons-y Cas ! fit Dean en se tournant vers l’ange qui l’attendait docilement à quelques pas de là.

Castiel avait un petit sourire. Il s’approcha de Dean mais il regardait Bobby.

_ Je suis content que tu aies trouvé le bonheur, Bobby, fit l’ange.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Merci Cas. Je te souhaite bonne chance à toi aussi.

Castiel posa la main sur l’épaule de Dean mais un raclement de gorge les arrêta. Crowley les regardait, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

_ Vous n’oubliez pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en leur tendant une longue plume qu’il venait de sortir de l’intérieur de sa veste.

Celle-ci brillait comme le soleil mais avait une teinte plus caramel que dorée. Elle paraissait vibrer de sa propre énergie.

_ La plume de Gabriel, fit Dean.

Avec toutes ces révélations sur Bobby, il avait oublié le but premier de leur mission.

_ Je respecte toujours mes contrats, rappela Crowley.

Il s’approcha de Dean et lui glissa la plume dans la main. Celui-ci eut un sursaut. La plume était chaude, comme vivante dans sa paume et elle avait un effet étrangement apaisant. Dean la serra entre ses doigts quelques secondes.

_ Au fait, lui fit Crowley à l’oreille, je ne l’ai pas récupéré après sa mort et hop c’est parti. C’est une histoire bien plus ancienne que ça.

_ Bobby ! s’écria de nouveau Dean.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Ce premier baiser n’était pas si mal que ça, admit-il.

Dean lança un regard désespéré à Castiel qui s’empressa de les téléporter.

 

(à suivre...)


	8. Chapitre 8

 

Ses poumons brulaient. Dean eut l’impression qu’ils avaient pris feu. A part ça, il avait froid. Un froid glacial qui pénétrait dans tout son corps. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande goulée d’air qui lui permettrait de calmer cette intense douleur dans sa poitrine mais rien ne se passa. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne bougea.

Il n’avait repris conscience que quelques secondes auparavant mais il commençait déjà à paniquer. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Corps qui refusait de lui obéir et qui continuait à se décrépir, au fur et à mesure que l’oxygène se raréfiait dans ses veines.

Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient comme collées l’une à l’autre. Merde ! La prochaine fois qu’il se laisserait mourir, il tenterait de le faire avec les yeux ouverts, au moins comme ça il pourrait avoir une idée de son environnement. Et interdiction de lui fermer les yeux, même si son regard vitreux est glauque pour son entourage.

Il tendit l’oreille mais il n’y avait pas un bruit autour de lui. Soit ses nerfs auditifs étaient hors circuit comme toutes les autres parties de son corps, soit Cas avait raté son coup et l’avait laissé pour mort, son corps maintenant soigneusement enterré dans le cercueil le plus bas de gamme qui soit.

Et déjà, c’était si Sam avait trouvé assez de monnaie pour lui payer un cercueil. Il était plus probable qu’il l’ait juste collé au milieu d’un tas de bois, un peu d’essence sur les vêtements et une bonne allumette pour finir tout ça et hop, plus de Dean. La théorie du bucher expliquait en plus parfaitement cette brûlure dans ses poumons.

Et merde, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de signaler qu’il était encore vivant dans ce corps inutile, et cela avant qu’il ne commence à ressemble à Freddy Krueger.

Il fallait qu’il se concentre. Mentalement, il s’imagina fermer les yeux. Ca encore c’était facile. Puis il visualisa les différentes parties de son corps. Il ne les sentait plus vraiment mais il savait qu’elles étaient là. Il était inutile de vouloir parler, il s’en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Mais bouger une main, il pouvait peut-être.

Il se concentra sur sa main droite, son esprit recréant le tracé probable de ses muscles et de ses nerfs jusqu’au bout de ses doigts.

Voilà, il y était presque. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à bouger. Un doigt, juste un doigt, ce serait un bon début.

Mais une fois de plus, ce fut un échec. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un cauchemar où son corps pataud refusait de suivre le moindre de ses ordres. Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Cas, aide-moi, pensa-t-il.

Si l’ange et lui avait vraiment une connexion spéciale, c’était le moment ou jamais qu’elle serve à quelque chose.

Son esprit se mit à trembler. C’était une sensation étrange. Comme si son âme reproduisait les mouvements que son corps aurait dû faire. Il tremblait même violemment. Son premier reflexe fut de respirer lentement pour se calmer, mais respirer, il ne parvenait pas à le faire.

Ses poumons se déchirèrent.

C’est la fin, se dit-il.

Il faisait si froid.

Une soudaine chaleur le fit sursauter. Du moins mentalement. C’était faible et lointain mais néanmoins là. Dean se concentra. La chaleur émanait d’une zone qu’il visualisait comme étant son épaule. Il avait l’impression qu’un unique rayon de soleil traversait une fenêtre pour venir taper juste là où Castiel l’avait autrefois attrapé pour le tirer de l’enfer.

Dean reprit espoir.

La chaleur ne cessait de grandir, de pousser à travers son corps. Tout d’abord le long de son bras, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts. Puis elle remonta dans son cou avant de se répandre dans toute sa poitrine.

Et enfin Dean put respirer.

 

« *** »

 

_ Bordel Dean ! furent les premiers mots qu’il entendit lorsqu’il prit une grande et particulièrement bruyante inspiration, pareille à celle d’un homme sur le point de se noyer.

Visiblement, il avait fait bondir Sam lorsque pour donner un meilleur accès à l’air dans ses poumons, il s’était redressé sur le canapé où son corps était toujours disposé.

Immédiatement, son frère s’agenouilla à ses côtés, tout près de Castiel dont la main était toujours posée sur son épaule.

_ Dean ? Tout va bien ? fit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Dean hocha la tête. Il s’attendait à avoir le souffle court mais non, il respirait parfaitement normalement, comme si sa longue agonie dans son corps inerte n’avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

_ Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

Sam lui fit un petit sourire.

_ J’allais dire que je te trouvais un peu pâlot mais puisque tu reviens d’entre les morts, je suppose que c’est quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le geste lui parut étrange, tellement banal alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il ne parvenait même pas à ne bouger ne serait-ce qu’un doigt. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Il allait parfaitement bien. Pas de résidu de sa crise de panique.

_ Ca va Sam, confirma-t-il.

Son frère opina et lui posa rapidement une main sur le bras.

_ Je suis content que ça ait marché, confirma-t-il. Bien joué Cas.

Castiel eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête. Dean l’observa quelques seconde. Castiel avait promis de le ramener et il n’avait fait.

_ Cas ? demanda-t-il tout de même, incapable d’oublier la peur qu’il avait ressentie prisonnier de son propre corps. Tu as eu du mal à me ramener ?

Castiel cessa de sourire et fixa intensément Dean. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Non Dean. Pourquoi ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, c’est rien.

Il sentit l’emprise de Castiel sur son épaule se raffermir.

_ Il s’est passé quelque chose ? insista l’ange.

Dean soupira.

_ Ce n’est probablement rien, répondit Dean. C’est juste que pendant quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé en vie dans un corps mort. C’était... étrange. Et désagréable.

La main de Castiel quitta son épaule pour venir se poser sur son front.

_ Cas ! protesta Dean, plus pour la forme que par réelle gêne.

_ Ne bouge pas. Je vérifie juste que tout va bien.

Il s’écoula un instant où nul ne parla, voire même ne respira, puis Castiel rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermés juste auparavant.

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

Castiel retira sa main du visage de Dean.

_ Tout va bien, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est arrivé. Ce n’est pas normal.

Castiel avait l’air réellement inquiet et Dean eut envie de tendre la main pour lui prendre le bras à son tour.

_ Je vais bien, fit-il sans répondre à son impulsion.

_ Je sais, fit Castiel avec un sourire tellement léger que les autres ne devaient même pas le voir.

_ L’âme de Dean en a peut-être marre d’être trimballée d’un endroit à un autre, proposa Garth, planté au bout du sofa.

Dean ne l’avait pas encore remarqué et il retint à peine un sursaut.

_ C’est possible ça ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel se remit debout et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Il réfléchissait visiblement très profondément.

Puis il se tourna vers eux avec un air à la fois dramatique et désemparé.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il les bras ballants. Je n’ai pas souvenir d’un humain qui soit mort et qui soit revenu autant de fois que Dean.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire amer.

_ Content de savoir que je détiens un record.

Sam eut un soupir agacé.

_ Bref, si j’ai bien compris, fit le plus jeune des Winchester, à partir de maintenant, plus de mort pour Dean comme tu n’es pas sûr de pouvoir le ramener ?

Castiel prit l’air outré le plus impressionnant que Dean ait jamais vu. Il parvint à grand peine à ne pas pouffer.

_ Je ramènerai toujours Dean, répliqua Castiel en bombant le torse.

Sam secoua la tête. Il avait un air désolé, mais apparemment plus pour lui que pour Dean et Castiel.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais juste au cas où, plus de plan idiot où Dean meurt volontairement, d’accord ?

Il se tourna vers son frère, l’index tendu.

_ D’accord ? insista-t-il.

Dean croisa les jambes pour s’installer plus confortablement.

_ D’accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Quand Sam avait cette tête, il savait qu’il avait perdu d’avance. Mais si vraiment ils n’avaient pas le choix, il était prêt à le refaire.

Quelqu’un derrière lui se racla la gorge et Dean se retourna brusquement. Il avait complètement oublié Kevin. Et le prophète se tenait là, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, juste derrière lui.

_ Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, commença-t-il, mais cette petite excursion dans le monde merveilleux des âmes avait un but il me semble ? Et pas seulement celui d’envoyer Dean et Cas crapahuter seuls tous les deux.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir puis il inspecta les alentours. Pas la moindre trace de la plume.

Qu’en avait-il fait entre le passage de l’enfer à la Terre ?

Il passa les mains entre les coussins du canapé, sans succès.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l’as perdue ! s’écria Sam.

_ Non, non ! répondit Dean, en fouillant tout autour de lui.

Puis il se rappela. Il l’avait rapidement rangée dans la poche intérieure de son blouson au moment même où Castiel et lui avaient quitté l’enfer.

Il y glissa la main et sentit sous ses doigts la douce chaleur et la légère vibration de la plume.

_ Ah ! s’écria-t-il en la tirant comme s’il dégainait une épée.

Il brandit la plume en l’air et elle scintilla sous la lumière qui perçait les fenêtres sales de la maison de Garth.

_ C’est magnifique, fit Sam en lui prenant la plume de la main avec une délicatesse extrême.

Un léger sourire sur le visage, il l’examina quelques instants, la tournant et la retournant dans le soleil, l’effleurant du bout des doigts comme s’il craignait de l’abimer. Dean trouva cela ridicule. Si la plume avait résisté à son blouson, elle pouvait résister à tout. Mais il avait toujours été bien moins sensible que Sam à tout ce qui était du domaine du sacré. Et maintenant plus encore que dans sa jeunesse.

_ C’est incroyable, fit de nouveau Sam, du même ton révérencieux.

Dean gloussa.

_ Oui hein ! Qui aurait pu croire que cet empaffé de Gabriel pouvait avoir un plumage pareil !

_ Moi, répondit très sérieusement Castiel. Les archanges sont connus pour leurs ailes exceptionnelles. Ils en possèdent déjà trois paires et...

_ Tes plumes ressemblent à ça ? demanda Garth en arrachant la plume des doigts de Sam qui protesta particulièrement bruyamment avant de se reprendre d’un raclement de gorge.

Castiel baissa la tête, l’air soudain très embarrassé.

_ Non, fit-il à voix basse. Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas un archange et...

_ Elles sont de cette couleur ? insista Garth en tendant la plume vers Castiel.

Sam profita de son mouvement pour récupérer la plume.

Castiel parut rétrécir soudainement.

_ Non, pas du tout. En fait...

Il hésita.

_ Ca suffit ! intervint Dean en se tournant vers Garth. Tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l’aise.

_ Je posais juste une question ! se défendit Garth, qui paraissait à la fois surpris mais ravi par le soudain accès de Dean. Je voulais juste savoir si les plumes de Castiel sont aussi jolies que celle-ci.

Il parut soudain réaliser que Sam lui avait de nouveau subtilisé la plume et il fronça les sourcils.

Castiel continuait à fixer le sol.

_ Disons qu’une fois qu’on a vu une plume d’archange...

Garth eut un petit sourire indulgent. Il s’approcha de Castiel et lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule.

_ Tu trouves que tes plumes sont moches à côté de celles de Gabriel mais tu n’oses pas l’admettre devant Dean, c’est ça ?

_ GARTH ! s’écria ce dernier.

Dean protestait pour le principe mais il réalisa que Castiel avait légèrement rougi.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, poursuivit Garth, le physique ce n’est pas la chose la plus importante dans une relation.

_ Mais il faut quand même avouer, fit Sam, admirant toujours la plume, que ça a de la gueule !

_ Sam tu es tellement superficiel, fit Garth en lui chipant de nouveau la plume.

_ Quoi ! Moi ? protesta le plus jeune des Winchester en tendant la main pour récupérer son bien.

_ Ca suffit, fit Kevin, en s’interposant entre les deux. Vous allez finir par l’abimer.

Il tendit la main vers Garth qui prit un air penaud en déposant la plume de Gabriel dans la paume de sa main.

Kevin hocha la tête et s’avança vers la table où était déjà posé tout un petit tas d’ingrédients.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Dean en s’approchant, heureux de pouvoir détourner la conversation. Vous avez tout trouvé ?

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Je n’ai même pas encore terminé de traduire. Ce n’est que le début de ce que nous avons à trouver. Heureusement que les placards de Garth sont bien garnis d’ingrédients et de bizarreries en tout genre.

_ On ne sait jamais quand on risque d’avoir besoin de bave de panda ! approuva Garth.

Kevin hocha la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Dean.

_ Nous en avons, je pense, les deux tiers. Je crois pouvoir terminer la traduction d’ici demain matin. Avec les réserves de Garth et les capacités de Castiel, nous aurons d’après moi l’ensemble des éléments d’ici demain soir. A partir de là, il n’y aura plus qu’à ramener Gabriel et à l’envoyer affronter Gaïa.

Dean soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

_ Ca a l’air tellement simple dit comme ça, grogna-t-il.

Kevin lui fit un petit sourire plein de sympathie.

_ Nous avons la plume de Gabriel. C’était le plus difficile à trouver. Le reste ira tout seul. Enfin plus ou moins tout seul.

Dean prit la plume dans ses doigts, la fit tourner quelques secondes et la reposa sur la table. Il vit du coin de l’œil la grande silhouette de son frère s’installer de l’autre côté de la table, face à lui. Il se tourna, sentant que Sam avait quelque chose à lui demander.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Sam força un sourire puis regarda ses mains, croisées devant lui, sur la table. Dean roula des yeux. Sam avait sa tête de « j’ai envie d’aborder un sujet sérieux et grave mais je n’ose pas de peur de bousculer tes sentiments ». Ca avait le don de l’agacer. Il n’était pas en porcelaine, merde !

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Sam soupira. Il avait bien senti l’hostilité de son frère, comme à chaque fois qu’il tentait d’aborder le chapitre de ses sentiments.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas, tenta-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

Dean secoua la tête avec une petite grimace de dégoût. Il allait bien ! Evidemment qu’il allait bien. A part le petit incident lorsqu’il était revenu à lui, il allait le mieux du monde.

_ Ca va, répondit-il sèchement.

Sam se redressa sur sa chaise et le fixa intensément. Dean sentit qu’il n’allait pas s’en tirer aussi facilement. Il voulut se lever pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo et la boire, par exemple, à l’autre bout du jardin, mais la voix de Sam le scotcha à sa chaise avant même qu’il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

_ Dean !

_ Quoi ?

Le ton de Sam se fit plus doux, plus compatissant et Dean eut l’impression qu’il s’adressait à lui comme à une petite grand-mère de la maison de retraite. Il allait détester chaque seconde de cette conversation qu’il allait rendre la plus courte possible.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comme ça s’était passé. Le paradis, retrouver Bobby, ton retour en enfer. Ce n’était pas trop éprouvant ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Ca a été tout seul. Je suis arrivé au paradis, Cas est venu me chercher. Nous avons trouvé Bobby. Ash était là aussi. D’ailleurs il te passe le bonjour.

Dean ne se souvenait plus si Ash avait vraiment dit ça ou pas mais il s’en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste détourner la conversation.

_ C’est gentil, répondit Sam, sans se laisser avoir par la manœuvre de son frère. Et ?

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Depuis le passage de Crowley, quelqu’un avait peint un piège là-haut. Bonne initiative. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Et Cas nous a conduits au paradis. Nous avons trouvé Crowley, il nous a donné la plume. Cas nous a ramenés. Fin de l’histoire.

Mais Sam n’avait pas l’intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Dean le haïssait vraiment certains jours.

_ Et vous n’avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ?

_ A part Crowley, non.

_ Pas de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface ou...

_ Non ! Ca suffit ! Je vais bien !

Sam ne put retenir une grimace et jeta un regard sombre à Dean. Le passage de Dean en enfer lui avait laissé de telles traces que Sam s’inquiétait réellement de son retour, même très court, là-bas. Mais il était évident que la manière directe ne lui donnerait pas plus d’information. Il allait devoir jouer plus finement.

_ Bobby n’a pas été trop difficile à convaincre ? demanda-t-il.

Déjà parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour Bobby et ensuite parce qu’il espérait que ça amènerait Dean à parler plus en détail de leur périple.

_ Non, non, il a rapidement fait son choix, fit Dean, en regardant ses ongles.

Il se les cura d’un geste nerveux. Plus encore que de son passage en enfer, il n’avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie d’aborder le sujet de Bobby avec Sam. Il repensa au regard qu’avaient échangé Bobby et Crowley et il frissonna. Il allait mettre longtemps à se remettre de cette découverte.

_ Pourtant Dean a bien tenté de le dissuader, fit Castiel qui s’était rapproché en silence.

Dean sursauta.

_ _Traitre_ , articula-t-il vers l’ange sans émettre le moindre son.

_ J’en étais sûr, répliqua Sam. Mais Bobby a quand même voulu y aller ?

Dean se leva de sa chaise.

_ Oui, tu le connais, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres.

_ Ca c’est toi Dean !

Dean lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il était mais il avait vraiment besoin de cette bière. Et tant pis pour sa décision de réduire sa dose quotidienne d’alcool. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on apprenait que son père spirituel couche avec le roi de l’enfer.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Sam...

En entendant la voix de Castiel dans son dos, Dean se figea. Il était sûr que l’ange allait sortir une ânerie. Il en était certain ! Mais il n’eut pas le temps de réagir.

_ ... Bobby était plutôt heureux de retourner en enfer.

_ Oh, répondit juste Sam.

_ OH ! s’écria Dean en se retournant. C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ! On t’apprend que Bobby va passer l’éternité en enfer et tu réponds oh !

Il laissa toute la tension qu’il ressentait s’épancher dans cette tirade.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Disons, que j’avais des suspicions, annonça-t-il d’une voix très calme.

_ Des suspicions ? Des suspicions de quoi ? fit Dean en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, toute pensée de bière oubliée.

_ Bobby... et Crowley... hésita Sam, comme pour ne pas choquer Dean.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Dean se releva brusquement.

_ QUOI ! cria-t-il dans toute la pièce.

Il vit à ses côtés Kevin rouler des yeux.

_ Comment ça des suspicions ? reprit-il d’une voix qu’il espérait plus posée. Comment pouvais-tu avoir des suspicions ! Sam, c’est Bobby !

Sam parut hésiter entre soupirer et glousser. Finalement, il se passa juste une main dans les cheveux.

_ Dean, il est des sujets sur lesquels tu es parfois complètement obtus, répondit-il, toujours aussi sereinement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, produisit un genre de coassement, la referma et leva les mains vers le ciel. Cette fois, Sam soupira.

_ Crowley qui lui rend ses jambes comme ça ? Sans contrepartie ?

_ Oui mais il a refusé de lui rendre son âme.

_ Pour que Bobby lui courre après.

_ Quoi ? Non !

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n’est qu’une supposition. Mais avoue qu’ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Et quelle raison avait Crowley de récupérer l’âme de Bobby à sa mort ?

_ Pour se venger ? tenta Dean d’une petite voix.

_ Se venger de quoi ?

_ Bobby a tué beaucoup de démons et...

_ Crowley a tué lui-même beaucoup de démons.

_ Mais... protesta faiblement Dean.

_ Mais rien du tout Dean. J’avais des suspicions et ton petit périple en enfer confirme juste que j’avais raison. Un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu enlèves tes œillères.

Sam termina sa réplique par un regard appuyé vers Castiel, toujours planté à quelques pas d’eux.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Dean. Sans un mot, il se leva et se rendit à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. Ce n’était pas une fuite, se répétait-il. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu d’air. Qu’on lui fiche la paix, à lui et à ses sentiments.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière. D’un geste de la main, il fit sauter la capsule qu’il jeta négligemment dans l’évier. Lorsqu’il se retourna, le goulot à la bouche, Castiel était là, à le regarder, au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il réussit de justesse à ne pas se mettre de la bière partout mais il avala tout de même de travers et toussa violemment pendant de longues secondes.

Castiel resta simplement à l’observer, la mine inquiète et les bras ballants dans son imperméable trop large.

_ Dean, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il lorsque la crise de toux de Dean fut passée.

Dean se racla une dernière fois la gorge et posa sa bouteille sur le comptoir un peu trop vivement pour être naturel.

_ Ca va, ça va, fit-il avec un rire forcé. Mauvais tuyau ! expliqua-t-il.

Castiel plissa les yeux.

_ Juste de la biologie humaine, ajouta Dean.

L’ange hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends, répondit-il. Je me suis longuement documenté sur la biologie humaine.

Dean se demanda que répondre à cela. Il avait à la fois envie d’interroger Castiel sur ce qu’il avait appris de la biologie humaine tout en redoutant la réponse. Il garda donc le silence et hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé.

_ Et sinon ? demanda-t-il finalement face au mutisme de l’ange.

Castiel haussa les épaules, un geste qu’il avait appris des frères Winchester.

_ Je venais voir comment tu allais. Pas au sujet du mauvais tuyau. Mais tu as l’air troublé par le fait que Bobby ait engagé avec Crowley une relation d’ordre romantique. Et je voulais m’assurer que ton passage en enfer n’avait pas réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Je voulais également être certain que tu ne ressentais plus les effets de ta mauvaise expérience lorsque je t’ai ramené à la vie.

Dean resta interloqué par le flot de mots qui était sorti de la bouche de l’ange. Il ne savait même pas comment commencer à répondre à tout cela. Sans compter que Castiel n’avait pas l’air d’avoir terminé. Il avait baissé les yeux, se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les doigts, comme s’il hésitait sur la suite de son discours.

_ Je... tenta-t-il. Je m’inquiète pour toi.

Dean sentit une vague de chaleur lui remonter dans tout le ventre jusqu’à la poitrine et malgré lui, il se retrouva à sourire. Un vrai sourire. Castiel était généralement si avare en déclaration de ce genre.

Dean fit un pas vers lui, puis il se figea. Qu’allait-il faire de toute façon ? Prendre Castiel dans ses bras ? C’était un geste sans doute exagéré pour ce qui n’était probablement qu’un signe d’amitié. Lui poser une main sur le bras ou sur l’épaule ? C’était en général tout ce qu’il s’autorisait mais ce type de démonstration devenait pour lui de plus en plus frustrante. Il resta donc sur place mais n’évita pas le regard de Castiel lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux et ils restèrent simplement face à face, dans la petite cuisine miteuse de Garth.

_ Dean ? dit Castiel, d’une voix chargée d’inquiétude au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean réalisa alors que Castiel ne comprenait pas son silence et qu’il méprenait probablement cela pour du désintérêt. Sans briser le contact visuel, Dean répondit.

_ Je vais bien Cas. Réellement. Retourner au paradis et en enfer... pas de souci. Je savais que je n’étais pas seul. Et l’incident du retour n’a duré que quelques secondes. Ca m’a paru long mais je sais que ça n’a duré que quelques secondes. Je savais que tu me ramènerais.

Dean passa sur le fait qu’il avait réellement paniqué et qu’il avait appelé Castiel. Qu’il avait même cru qu’il allait y passer et que l’ange n’allait pas parvenir à tenir ses promesses. Ce dernier n’avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela.

Castiel eut un instant d’hésitation puis un sourire timide pour Dean. Conforté, celui-ci poursuivit.

_ Quant à Bobby... Je vais l’accepter. Ca m’a... surpris... choqué...

Dean savait qu’il buttait presque sur chaque mot mais il voulait réellement transmettre ce qu’il ressentait et ce n’était pas pour lui un exercice facile.

_ ... et surpris... et choqué... je tourne un peu en rond là.

Le sourire de Cas s’élargit et il hocha la tête.

_ Bref, reprit Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour regagner une once de contenance, je vais mettre du temps. Mais je vais l’accepter. Un jour. Peut-être. Eventuellement. Le temps aidant. On verra.

_ Bobby est heureux, répliqua Castiel, comme si cela coupait court à toute argumentation.

_ Je sais ! J’ai vu ! s’écria Dean. Mais ce n’est pas si facile que ça pour moi.

Castiel opina mais il ne souriait plus. Au contraire, il avait repris sa mine sombre.

_ Bobby avait raison. Tu rends compliquées des choses simples.

_ Quoi ? s’écria Dean.

Toute sa bonne humeur venait de disparaître et il sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Comment Castiel pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Dean était celui qui avait ouvert son cœur à Castiel alors que l’ange avait gardé le plus parfait silence. Dean était celui qui était toujours là à attendre, encore et encore, alors que Castiel était celui qui disparaissait sans cesse. Castiel n’avait aucune leçon à lui donner !

_ Tu... fit l’ange.

_ Non ! le coupa Dean. Tais-toi. J’ai déjà dit tout ce que j’avais à dire et il y a longtemps de ça. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Il récupéra sa bière et remonta dans sa chambre. Plus tard ce soir là, Sam vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre pour le prévenir que le repas était servi. Dean ne répondit pas. Il sentait une délicieuse odeur remonter par les escaliers et passer par l’interstice sous sa porte. Quelqu’un était allé faire des courses pendant qu’il gisait sur le canapé. Plus de spaghettis au menu. Mais Dean n’avait envie de voir personne.

Bien qu’il soit encore tout habillé, il s’enroula dans sa couverture.

 

« *** »

 

Dean se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il se sentait toujours d’une humeur massacrante mais il avait aussi extrêmement faim. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois et il ne pensait pas qu’une bière puisse être qualifiée de repas.

Il sortit de son lit aussi doucement que possible. Avec un peu de chance, il était le premier debout et il allait pouvoir se glisser dans la cuisine pour voler un bol de céréales puis remonter dans sa chambre sans croiser qui que ce soit.

Il observa quelques secondes ses vêtements froissés de la veille et haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien le temps de se doucher et de se changer plus tard.

A pas de loup, il traversa sa chambre. Il parvint à ouvrir sa porte sans même la faire grincer et s’engagea dans les escaliers.

Il n’était plus quelques marches de l’entrée de la cuisine lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il n’était pas le premier debout. En fait, tous les autres étaient déjà installés dans le salon et l’observait dans un silence presque morbide.

Dean se figea et leur jeta un sourire crispé.

_ Salut ! fit-il.

Seul Sam, vautré plus qu’assis sur le canapé, lui répondit d’un geste de la main. Son expression, par contre, était restée parfaitement grave.

_ Oh... fit Dean, en sentant qu’il se passait quelque chose.

Il sauta en bas des escaliers et s’approcha d’eux.

Il devait rectifier quelque chose. En fait, il n’était pas le dernier levé. Il était le premier. A en juger par leurs mines blafardes, les autres n’étaient même pas allés se coucher. Et même Castiel qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir résister au manque de sommeil avait de larges cernes noirs sous les yeux. Dean se demanda s’il devait lui prêter la crème contours des yeux au miel qu’il avait cachée dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et qu’il appliquait scrupuleusement tous les jours après sa douche. Il eut envie d’en faire une blague mais vue que l’ange, attablé face à Kevin, n’avait même pas relevé la tête à son arrivée, il laissa tomber.

Il se planta dans le salon, les mains sur les hanches, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas.

_ Un problème ? tenta-t-il.

Une boule d’angoisse se forma dans son estomac lorsque pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un échange de regards gênés entre tous les autres.

_ Gaïa a encore attaqué ? insista-t-il.

_ Oui, oui, fit Sam, d’un geste de la main, comme pour se dégager là d’un sujet trivial.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand une attaque de titan était devenue un sujet trivial ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, mettant dans sa voix toute l’autorité dont il était capable.

_ J’ai fini de déchiffrer la tablette, répondit Kevin, sans développer davantage.

Dean se tourna vers le prophète. Ce dernier était assis à la table de salle à manger. Devant lui était posée la tablette. Sur le côté, la pile d’ingrédients s’était étendue jusqu’à occuper la moitié de l’espace. Kevin avait eu raison sur un point, le processus pour ramener un ange à la vie était vraiment complexe.

Lentement, Dean s’approcha de Kevin et posa les deux mains en bord de table, dominant le prophète de toute sa hauteur. Il ne parla pas mais son expression ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il se passait quelque chose et il voulait des explications.

_ J’ai travaillé toute la nuit, expliqua Kevin. Castiel allait chercher les ingrédients les plus rares pendant que Sam et Garth fouillaient dans les réserves de Garth.

Dean eut un petit moment de honte. Il savait qu’il avait fait sa part du travail en mourant tout d’abord, ce qui n’était pas rien, puis en traversant en l’espace de quelques heures le paradis et l’enfer. N’empêche qu’il était allé se coucher pendant que les autres étaient restés toute la nuit à travailler et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise.

_ Vous avez tout ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kevin hocha la tête.

_ Oui, nous avons réussi à tout réunir.

Dean força un sourire.

_ Bravo ! Bien joué !

C’était en soit une bonne nouvelle mais vues les mines qu’ils tiraient tous, il devait y avoir plus. Quelque mauvaise nouvelle qu’on n’osait pas lui dire. Il décida de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. C’était sa méthode habituelle et pour le moment, ça avait toujours fonctionné. Plus ou moins.

_ Et qu’est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ? fit-il, en reportant sur Kevin un regard de glace.

Le prophète ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

_ En plus des ingrédients, expliqua-t-il, j’ai déchiffré les instructions. Il ne s’agit ni d’un sort, ni d’une incantation.

Dean fit un petit mouvement de tête pour montrer qu’il suivait.

_ Nous devons utiliser tout cela, poursuivit Kevin avec un geste de la main vers le tas d’objets hétéroclites qui s’empilaient à ses côtés, pour construire un genre de talisman. Une fois ce talisman au point, il doit être offert à l’ange que nous désirons ramener à la vie.

_ Offert ? Comment ?

_ En le déposant dans sa grâce.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas bien. Comment pouvons-nous faire ça ?

_ En nous rendant là où vont les anges lorsqu’ils meurent.

_ Et où est-ce ? insista Dean.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Seuls les anges morts peuvent s’y rendre.

Dean comprit alors ce dont il était question. Leurs visages fermés, Castiel qui n’avait pas levé les yeux depuis l’arrivée de Dean.

_ Non ! s’écria ce dernier. Non ! Non ! Non !

_ Dean, fit Castiel qui enfin le regardait.

_ C’est hors de question ! cria Dean en pointant un doit menaçant vers lui.

_ C’est notre seule option, fit Kevin, toujours très calmement.

Celui-ci c’était clairement endurci au cours des derniers mois.

_ Non ! répéta de nouveau Dean. Nous trouverons une autre idée pour nous débarrasser de Gaïa mais ça, c’est non ! Définitivement non !

_ Dean, l’interpela Sam qui avait pris sa voix de la raison, nous savons que c’est risqué mais nous avons déjà fait tellement pour mettre ce plan au point que nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant. Tu t’es déjà sacrifié pour...

Dean mit quelques secondes à ravaler sa fureur, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Sam poursuive sa tirade mais Dean ne l’entendait plus depuis longtemps. Finalement il éclata.

_ Risqué ! Risqué ! Ce n’est pas risqué ! C’est n’importe quoi ! Cas meurt, il va trouver Gabriel, Gabriel revient, accepte miraculeusement de nous aider, tue Gaïa et ensuite quoi ? On refait un second talisman et on tue Gabriel pour ramener Cas ? C’est le plan le plus idiot que j’ai jamais vu ! Et pourtant j’ai une longue expérience de plans idi...

Kevin le coupa.

_ Apparemment, si le talisman est bien fait et qu’il est suffisamment puissant, l’ange que l’on veut ramener à la vie peut ramener avec lui la grâce de celui qui s’est sacrifié. S’il le peut et surtout, s’il le veut.

_ Voilà qui me rassure ! s’emporta Dean en levant les mains au ciel. Maintenant il va falloir compter sur la bonne volonté de cette enflure de Gabriel pour ramener Cas. Excusez-moi, mais c’est non ! Je n’ai aucune confiance en ce type.

_ Dean, fit Kevin.

_ Dean, insista Sam.

_ Dean.

Dean se retourna en entendant la voix de Castiel dans son dos. Tout à son énervement, il n’avait même pas réalisé que l’ange s’était mis debout. Et qu’il le regardait intensément.

_ Cas, non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Je vais le faire Dean, répondit très calmement Castiel.

_ Hors de question, fit Dean en se redressant pour montrer qu’il était le plus grand et donc qu’il avait raison.

L’ange ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

_ Dean, lorsque tu as dû te sacrifier, tu l’as fait. C’est mon tour maintenant.

Dean leva les mains puis tout de suite les laissa retomber en signe d’impuissance. Il comprenait les arguments de l’ange mais pour lui, tuer Castiel, ce n’était même pas négociable.

_ Lorsque je suis mort, fit Dean en tentant de reprendre son calme et sa crédibilité, je savais que tu pouvais me ramener à la vie. Si tu meurs, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté. Le cœur de Dean se brisa et il se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres.

_ J’ai confiance en Sam et Kevin pour faire un talisman puissant. Et d’une façon ou d’une autre, je saurai convaincre Gabriel de me ramener.

_ C’est trop aléatoire, insista Dean.

_ Je dois le faire.

_ Nous trouverons autre chose.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ C’est n’importe quoi. Nous n’avons même pas de quoi te tuer !

Castiel posa sur la table sa lame. Elle claqua lourdement dans le silence.

Dean la regarda horrifié. Il était hors de question que cette chose traverse le corps de l’ange.

_ Non, répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Avec un regard hostile pour chaque occupant de la pièce, Dean quitta la maison à grandes enjambées.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsqu’il était sorti, les premiers rayons du jour apparaissaient à peine à l’horizon, colorant d’or les arbres alentours. A présent, le soleil atteignait presque le toit de la petite maison de Garth. Dean en conclut donc que depuis environ deux heures, il se trouvait sur le capot de sa voiture, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes pensées.

Et il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Castiel ne pouvait pas mourir. Dean l’avait cru disparu, perdu ou mort de trop nombreuses fois pour accepter encore cela. De son plein gré en plus.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Personne n’était venu le chercher. Il en déduisait qu’ils étaient tous trop occupés avec leur plan idiot, en train de confectionner leur fameux talisman. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les arrêter.

Mettre le feu à la maison était une option mais elle était un peu risquée. Entrer brusquement et tirer dans le tas, pas pour tuer, juste en visant les genoux, était aussi envisageable. Ou alors...

La porte de la maison s’ouvrant et se refermant le tira hors de ses pensés. Il se redressa légèrement, appuyé sur un coude.

Castiel s’avançait vers lui et il tenait à la main une tasse fumante. L’odeur de café chatouilla les narines de Dean.

_ C’est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel s’avança gauchement, prenant bien garde à ne rien renverser. Puis il tendit la tasse à Dean.

_ Je pensais qu’une bière te plairait mais à cette heure, Sam m’a plutôt conseillé du café, expliqua l’ange.

_ Merci, répondit Dean en prenant la tasse brûlante des mains de Castiel.

Puis il se poussa légèrement sur le côté. Si l’ange lui apportait un café, ce n’était pas pour la beauté du geste. Il voulait parler. Sans un mot, Castiel s’installa à côté de lui, les pieds reposant sur le pare-choc.

_ Alors, demanda Dean après avoir avalé une gorgée de liquide brûlant, tu es décidé ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas, ajouta Dean, les yeux fixant son café comme s’il pouvait trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes au fond de sa tasse.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel, le regard toujours sur ses pieds.

Dean soupira. Il en avait assez. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre lui et Castiel durait déjà depuis bien trop d’années.

_ Tu sais pourquoi, répondit-il.

La main qui ne tenait pas la tasse se crispa sur sa cuisse. Il voulait prendre la main de Castiel. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait convaincre l’ange de rester avec lui et peu importait les conséquences, titans ou pas, fin du monde ou pas.

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas en revanche, c’était les doigts de Castiel venant se poser timidement sur les siens.

Il manqua de lâcher sa tasse, il manqua de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il manqua même la crise cardiaque. Il resta cependant parfaitement stoïque.

_ J’ai besoin de le faire Dean, fit Castiel.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Il y a d’autres solutions.

_ J’ai besoin de le faire pour moi, insista l’ange.

Dean resta silencieux. Son café refroidissait rapidement dans le petit matin. Ca n’avait aucune importance.

_ Ces dernières années, reprit Castiel au bout de plusieurs minutes, n’ont pas été faciles. J’ai fait beaucoup d’erreurs. Tellement d’erreurs. Je ne me fais plus confiance Dean. Et pire, tu ne me fais plus confiance.

Même si Dean savait que Castiel avait raison, il eut le réflexe de protester. L’ange ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ C’est légitime Dean. Je t’ai menti. Je t’ai abandonné. J’ai tout gâché. Hier encore, tu as cru que je n’arriverai pas à te ramener à la vie. Je l’ai senti. Dean, j’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel se poser sur lui. Il fit la moue mais ne tourna pas la tête.

_ Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, insista l’ange, il y aura toujours quelque chose de sombre dans notre relation. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? fit Dean, la gorge nouée.

_ Toi, admit Castiel à voix basse, presque dans un murmure.

Dean ferma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement.

_ Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, le supplia Castiel.

Dean sentit des larmes lui envahir les yeux et il serra plus fort encore les paupières.

Il hocha la tête puis tourna sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder l’ange.

_ D’accord, approuva-t-il.

Il chuchota pour dissimuler les chevrotements de sa voix.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre légèrement à ses côtés.

_ Merci Dean. Je...

L’ange stoppa brusquement. S’il avait probablement répété cette conversation de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, il en arrivait au point où les mots lui manquaient.

_ Cas ? l’encouragea Dean.

Castiel soupira.

_ Je sais que c’est injuste de te demander ça mais je voudrais que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Me tuer. J’en serais honoré.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

_ Je sais Dean mais... je ne me sens pas capable de le faire moi-même.

Dean resta silencieux. Lui ou Cas. Garth, Sam et Kevin ne rentraient même pas en ligne de compte. Ca ne regardait plus qu’eux deux.

_ J’ai tellement peur, murmura alors Castiel en serrant les doigts de Dean entre les siens.

La gorge de Dean se noua.

_ De mourir ?

_ Non. D’aller là-bas. Ils seront tous là-bas Dean. Tous les anges que j’ai tués. Tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute. Ca me terrifie.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Dean tourna la tête pour regarder Castiel. Ce dernier était tellement pâle. Il paraissait tellement perdu, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité.

Dean abandonna sa tasse à côté de lui, sur le capot de l’impala et leva la main pour caresser la joue de Castiel. L’ange piégea son regard et pencha légèrement la tête, accompagnant le mouvement des doigts de Dean contre sa peau.

Le cœur de Dean battait fort dans sa poitrine mais il ignorait s’il s’agissait de la proximité de Castiel ou de la peur. Il se força à sourire.

_ Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. J’ai confiance en toi.

L’ange força lui aussi un demi-sourire.

_ Merci Dean.

Ce dernier laissa retomber sa main.

_ Je le ferai, dit-il enfin.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, l’ange lâcha les doigts de Dean et se remit debout.

_ Je ferai bien d’aller vérifier qu’ils s’en sortent avec le talisman, expliqua-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas qu’ils le ratent.

Dean approuva d’un hochement de tête et regarda Castiel s’éloigner. C’est seulement lorsque la porte de la maison se fut refermée derrière la silhouette à l’imperméable que Dean se laissa retomber lourdement contre le pare-brise de sa voiture.

Sa tasse roula au sol et se brisa.

Il n’en avait rien à faire.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel était allongé sur le canapé de Garth en une sordide réplique de Dean la veille. Les yeux de l’ange passaient de l’un à l’autre. Leur incroyable bleu était soutenu par le noir de ses cernes et la pâleur de son visage. Il avait peur et c’était une évidence pour tout le monde.

La lame dans la main de Dean paraissait si lourde qu’il pensait bien ne jamais pouvoir lever le bras.

Kevin fut le premier à s’agenouiller aux côtés de l’ange. Toute la journée lui et Sam avaient assemblé le talisman, Castiel supervisant leur travail. A priori, ils n’avaient pas commis d’erreur. Mais encore fallait-il que Kevin ait parfaitement traduit les instructions, que les ingrédients aient été les bons et que les gestes aient été parfaitement réalisés.

Dean décida d’avoir une confiance aveugle. C’était ça ou alors il allait devenir fou et se planter lui-même la lame de l’ange dans le cœur.

La mâchoire crispée, il regarda le prophète glisser le talisman dans la main de Castiel.

_ Ca va marcher, lui assura-t-il.

Cas opina mais timidement.

Garth lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule et Sam lui souhaita bonne chance.

Puis, ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce, laissant Dean pour terminer le travail. Comme au ralenti, Dean s’avança vers Castiel. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se laissa tomber plus qu’il ne s’agenouilla auprès de son ami.

_ Tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Pas du tout, admit-il.

Dean eut un petit sourire amer.

_ Tu ne m’aides pas tu sais.

L’ange détourna la tête.

_ Désolé.

Dean leva la main qui ne tenait pas la lame et la passa dans les cheveux de Castiel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais il ne s’agissait pas d’un soupir d’angoisse, plus un soupir de contentement, comme s’il essayait de graver le moindre détail de cet instant dans sa mémoire.

C’était le moment idéal pour embrasser Castiel, pensa Dean, dont les doigts se mirent à trembler. Mais il n’allait pas le faire. Si Castiel ne revenait pas, il allait probablement le regretter toute sa vie mais l’ange lui avait bien expliqué qu’il voulait une relation basée sur la confiance et ils n’étaient pas encore prêts. Quand Castiel reviendrait de sa mission, là, peut-être...

En attendant, il respecterait le souhait de l’ange et tant pis s’il sentait son cœur saigner.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et Dean sentit sa volonté vaciller. Puis l’ange ouvrit les yeux.

_ Juste... fit-il en plongeant une main à l’intérieur de son imperméable.

Il en ressortit une longue plume noire. Tellement noire qu’elle paraissait absorber la lumière.

_ Juste au cas où, expliqua-t-il en tendant la plume à Dean.

A contrecœur, Dean abandonna les cheveux de Castiel pour saisir la plume. Il tremblait tellement que ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l’ange. Elle ne brillait pas du même éclat que celle de Gabriel, qui trônait à présent au centre du talisman. Il n’en s’en dégageait pas non plus la même vibration pleine de vie mais Dean la trouva encore plus belle dans sa sobriété.

_ C’est ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel opina.

_ Au cas où... répéta-t-il.

Dean approuva et glissa la plume sous son t-shirt, contre sa peau. C’était à présent son bien le plus précieux.

_ Bon, il va être temps, fit Castiel, dans un soupir.

_ Oui, répondit Dean qui se sentait soudain incapable de croiser son regard.

Face à son hésitation, il sentit Castiel se redresser. L’ange prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il guida celle tenant l’arme contre son cœur et l’autre dans ses cheveux, là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Tu peux le faire Dean. J’ai confiance en toi.

Dean ravala les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il regarda le visage de Castiel et lui sourit.

_ Tu vas revenir. J’ai confiance en toi.

Et il planta l’arme au travers du corps de l’ange.

Castiel eut un hoquet puis une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce.

Dean n’eut pas à fermer les yeux. Ses larmes lui brouillaient déjà la vue.

 

(à suivre...)


	9. Chapitre 9

 

Dean resta un long moment aux côtés du corps de Castiel. Assis par terre, il tenait entre ses doigts la main de l’ange qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Mais il n’osait pas le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il gardait les yeux baissés vers le parquet miteux de Garth, où il fixait un nœud dans le bois dont il pourrait certainement bientôt dessiner tous les détails de tête.

Il sentait des présences autour de lui qui allaient et venaient mais il les ignora. Il ne se sentait pas la force d’affronter qui que ce soit. Pas tant qu’il n’était pas certain que Castiel allait revenir. Il se mordit violemment l’intérieur de la bouche pour réprimer un juron et la forte envie de se donner des claques. Voilà qu’il recommençait à douter de l’ange. Castiel lui avait assuré qu’il reviendrait, il allait revenir. Dean devait apprendre à lui faire confiance de nouveau, malgré tous les différents qui les avaient opposés ces dernières années. Castiel en avait besoin et il en avait besoin. D’ailleurs pourquoi doutait-il ? Années après années, disparition après disparition, Castiel était toujours revenu, comme si le destin, voire Dieu lui-même, faisait tout son possible pour les réunir. Et lui et Castiel avaient patienté, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas en vain. Mais ce temps était révolu, il le savait. Quand Castiel reviendrait...

Dean serra plus fort encore les doigts inertes de l’ange.

Il était enfin prêt.

Il leva les yeux et vit la lame toujours plantée dans le cœur de Castiel. De nouveau, il sentit monter des larmes qu’il avait réussi à assécher à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Castiel lui avait demandé de la laisser en place, au moins pendant quelques temps. Lors de ses précédentes morts, Castiel était revenu à la vie. Là, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre tant qu’il n’avait pas trouvé Gabriel. Retirer la lame suffirait-il à ramener Castiel ? Dean l’ignorait mais il l’espérait vivement. Il était même prêt à prier cette enflure de Dieu si ça lui permettait de retrouver Castiel.

Mais les précédentes fois Castiel n’avait même pas eu le temps d’atteindre ce que Dean nommait en lui ‘l’enfer des anges’. Car une chose était sure, la plupart de ces ordures ne méritaient pas un autre paradis. Une fois là-bas, aurait-il la même faculté à revenir ou Gabriel et le talisman étaient-ils réellement sa seule chance ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Dean. Il se força à respirer lentement. Il ne servait à rien de trop y réfléchir, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait juste avoir foi en Castiel et attendre.

Et c’était juste insupportable ce sentiment d’impuissance. Toute sa vie Dean avait pris les choses en main et s’était battu pour forger son destin. Il avait toujours préféré l’action à la passivité. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre et prier Castiel jusqu’à son retour.

Il entendit derrière lui des pas se rapprocher. Trop lourds pour être Kevin, trop stables pour être Garth. C’était forcément son frère.

L’énorme main de Sam se posa sur son épaule et il entendit les genoux de celui-ci craquer quand il s’installa sur le sol à ses côtés.

_ Dean, appela doucement Sam.

Dean secoua la tête pour montrer qu’il l’avait entendu mais qu’il n’avait pas envie de parler. Et encore moins de relever la tête ou de se retourner et de dévoiler à tous les autres ses yeux rougis.

_ Dean, persista Sam, ça fait des heures que tu n’as pas bougé.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, à quelques centimètres du corps de Castiel, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Il tiendrait des jours si c’était nécessaire.

Sam soupira.

_ Viens au moins manger quelque chose, suggéra Sam.

Dean se recroquevilla plus encore. Il savait que Sam tenait à prendre soin de lui mais son état personnel était bien la dernière chose dont il se souciait. Il aurait tout le temps de manger, boire, dormir ou d’aller aux toilettes plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c’était prouver à Castiel qu’il lui faisait confiance et qu’il serait toujours là pour lui.

_ Dean, tenta de nouveau Sam.

_ Je veux être là quand il se réveillera, coassa Dean.

Sa voix était enrouée par les larmes et lui-même ne la reconnut pas.

La main de Sam glissa de son épaule à son dos dans un geste qui se voulait plein de compassion et de soutien. Dean voulut le remercier mais il sentit que ses cordes vocales allaient de nouveau le trahir. Il hocha juste la tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam soupira et se remit debout. Dean l’entendit s’éloigner mais il ne se retourna pas. Il caressa du pouce les doigts de Castiel. C’était une pathétique tentative pour les réchauffer en plus d’un geste de tendresse.

Il perdit de nouveau toute notion du temps. Ses yeux étaient retournés au nœud du plancher et sa respiration rendue rauque par l’angoisse était le seul son dont il avait conscience. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un petit raclement se fasse entendre sur sa gauche.

Jusqu’à présent, il avait réussi à occulter tous les autres bruits, depuis le claquement des pas sur le parquet grinçant jusqu’aux conversations à voix basses à l’entrée de la pièce. Il s’agissait de sons convenus et habituels. Mais ça, c’était tout à fait singulier.

Il se retourna brusquement, s’attendant à débusquer une souris à la recherche d’une miette tombée au sol ou se frayant un passage entre deux lattes de bois dans l’espoir d’un abri sûr. Mais il ne découvrit que Garth, à quatre pattes, grattant le sol à l’aide d’un petit canif.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Cette scène complètement inattendue lui avait presque fait oublier la mort de Castiel. Presque.

Se sentant observé, Garth leva la tête et sourit à Dean, sans pour autant relâcher son effort.

Le regard de Dean passa du visage de Garth au couteau qui grattait une trace noire au sol pour remonter vers son hôte de nouveau. Il secoua la tête, parfaitement perplexe.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

_ Cendres d’ailes d’ange, expliqua Garth en déposant un peu de poudre dans une petite fiole qu’il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ca peut toujours servir !

_ Quoi ? fit Dean en se sentant grimacer face à l’explication de Garth.

_ Cendres d’ailes d’ange, répéta ce dernier.

Dean fixa la trace noire au sol. Il réalisa alors qu’elle courait tout le long du parquet.

Aussi lentement que dans un rêve, il se remit debout. Ses jambes, privées de sang depuis un moment, tremblèrent sous lui. A contrecœur il laissa les doigts de Castiel glisser hors de sa main. S’appuyant sur l’accoudoir du canapé, il fit un pas en arrière.

Lorsqu’il était juste à côté, il n’avait pas vu. Et même lorsque Garth lui avait montré, il n’avait pas compris. Mais les lignes noires s’étendaient encore et encore, de chaque côté du canapé, dessinant la forme des ailes de Castiel.

Dean porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un râle de détresse.

_ Dean ?

La voix de Garth attira son attention. Celui-ci était toujours au sol, son canif à la main mais il paraissait sur le point de se remettre debout, prêt à voler au secours de Dean, visiblement secoué.

Dean le fixa quelques secondes, puis il regarda l’œuvre du couteau. Sur quelques centimètres, la trace des ailes avait été grattée, comme lorsqu’il ouvrait un piège à démons. Dean sentit une colère sourde lui remonter depuis les entrailles jusqu’à la gorge. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Garth.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, prévint-il, complètement enroué.

_ Quoi ? demanda Garth qui visiblement ne parvenait plus à suivre les pensées de Dean.

_ Arrête de... torturer Cas... ou gratter Cas... ou quoique ce soit que tu es en train de faire ! s’énerva-t-il.

Lentement, comme pour prouver qu’il prenait la menace au sérieux, Garth posa son couteau au sol et les mains ouvertes devant Dean, il se remit debout, sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Calme-toi Dean, fit-il d’une voix douce. Ce n’est qu’un peu de cendre...

En un instant, Dean fut sur lui. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de le soulever par le col. Les pieds de Garth, qui ne touchaient plus le sol, tambourinèrent contre le papier peint décrépi et ses mains agrippèrent les poignets de Dean dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise.

_ Dean ! cria-t-il, surpris par la réaction violente de celui-ci.

_ Qu’un peu de cendre hein ! Qu’un peu de cendre ! Qu’est ce que tu en sais ! Si ça se trouve, tu as blessé Cas ! Tu as abimé ses ailes et lorsqu’il reviendra...

_ Dean ! Lâche-le !

Dean ne broncha pas en entendant la voix de Sam, sans doute attiré par les bruits incongrus qui s’étaient élevés du salon. Depuis la mort de Cas, Sam et Kevin avaient installé leur quartier général dans la cuisine, certainement pour laisser à Dean un peu d’intimité. Dean leur en était reconnaissant mais pas au point d’obéir au doigt et à l’œil à son frère, surtout lorsqu’il n’avait pas terminé de mettre les choses au clair avec Garth.

Il se campa solidement sur ses pieds, s’attendant à recevoir d’un moment à l’autre, les grosses mains de son frère sur ses épaules.

Mais Sam ne fut pas le premier à l’atteindre. Kevin fut plus rapide et se jeta sur son dos, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et un de ses bras autour de son cou, se servant de tout le poids de son corps pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Celui-ci fut surpris mais pas suffisamment déstabilisé pour se laisser avoir par le fluet prophète.

_ Laisse-le ! cria Kevin à son oreille.

_ Quand j’aurai...

Mais Dean n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Kevin lui éclata sur le crâne le mug de café qu’il tenait encore à la main lorsqu’il était sorti de la cuisine. La tasse éclata en morceaux et le liquide encore chaud coula le long du visage de Dean jusqu’à son cou où il imbiba sa chemise.

Dean lâcha Garth, qui tomba brusquement au sol, et porta une main à son crâne en jurant. Kevin n’y était pas allé de main morte. Mais celui-ci avait déjà sauté de son dos pour se précipiter vers Garth et l’aider à se relever.

Toujours en maugréant, Dean se frotta les cheveux et regarda le bout de ses doigts. En plus du café, il y avait du sang.

_ Merde Kevin ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers le prophète.

Ce dernier s’était éloigné de quelques pas sans lâcher Dean des yeux et en tenant toujours fermement Garth par le bras.

_ Je t’avais dit de le lâcher, fit remarquer Kevin sans flancher.

_ Il grattait les ailes de Cas ! se défendit Dean qui réalisa au moment même où les mots quittaient sa bouche à quel point il était ridicule.

Sam s’approcha de lui et leva la main pour lui prendre le biceps. Dean recula d’un pas. Sam ne s’en formalisa pas et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

_ Dean tu es fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, ça va aller.

Il tourna le dos à tous les autres et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, là où il pouvait continuer à observer Castiel.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, tentant de s’approcher de lui, puis retournant vers la cuisine. Beaucoup d’allers et de retours, beaucoup d’hésitations.

_ Garth ? appela-t-il, lorsqu’il vit du coin de l’œil son ami qui ramassait le reste de la tasse brisée sur le sol.

_ Oui Dean ? fit celui-ci, tout en continuant à recueillir les morceaux coupants au creux de sa main.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il était épuisé et couvert de café et de sang. Au moins cela dissimulait les précédentes traces de larmes.

_ Je suis désolé, admit-il enfin.

Relevant enfin la tête, Garth lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

_ C’est oublié.

_ Non ! Je me suis comporté comme une brute et...

_ Tatata, le coupa Garth en se remettant debout. Ce n’est rien. C’est de ma faute. Je sais que Cas est un sujet sensible et j’aurais dû faire plus attention à tes sentiments.

Dean opina. Le sourire que Garth lui avait lancé était le plus honnête qu’il n’ait jamais vu. C’était tellement rare et vraiment rafraichissant dans l’univers de Dean.

Garth ne s’arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

_ Si quelqu’un avait eu le même manque de tact à propos de Kevin j’aurais certainement réagi comme toi.

Timidement, Garth se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tout est oublié ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Dean l’observa et soupira. Il savait exactement ce qu’il allait se passer.

_ Tout est oublié, confirma-t-il.

Et comme il l’avait imaginé, Garth se pencha et prit Dean dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui.

_ Ca me fait plaisir que nous ne soyons pas fâchés ! s’exclama-t-il lorsqu’il le relâcha enfin.

Dean se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire crispé.

_ Ah mince, fit Garth en regardant sa main. Je crois que je me suis coupé.

Dans l’enthousiasme de sa réconciliation avec Dean, il en avait oublié les morceaux de tasse qu’il tenait à la main et avait serré un peu trop fort les doigts lors de leur étreinte.

_ Tu vas bien ? s’inquiéta Dean.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ C’est trois fois rien, le rassura Garth. Kevin va m’arranger ça.

_ Tu devrais en profiter pendant que la trousse de secours est sortie, l’interrompit Sam en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Il portait à la main une serviette humide et un pansement qui paraissait ridiculement petit entre ses larges doigts.

Garth hocha la tête et rejoignit Kevin dans la cuisine.

_ A ton tour maintenant, fit Sam en s’approchant de son frère.

_ Quoi ? Non ! protesta Dean.

Sans l’écouter, Sam s’installa à ses côtés, sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil et passa la serviette humide sur le crâne de Dean puis le long de son visage, là où café et sang s’étaient mélangés.

_ Tu es dégoutant. Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne veux pas que Castiel se réveille et te voit dans cet état.

_ Il m’a déjà vu dans des états bien pires, fit remarquer Dean en se tortillant sur le siège pour échapper à la serviette humide.

Mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement se battre et finalement, il laissa Sam le nettoyer un peu. Son frère examina sommairement sa blessure.

_ Ca a déjà arrêté de saigner. Tu n’as pas besoin de points mais tu auras sûrement une belle bosse.

_ Kevin y est allé franchement, grogna Dean.

Sam gloussa avant de poser le pansement par pure précaution sur la coupure de Dean.

_ Toi aussi avec Garth.

_ Pardon, fit Dean en fixant ses pieds. Je suis un peu à cran.

Sam lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Je sais Dean. Personne ne t’en veut. Ce que Cas t’a demandé de faire n’était pas une chose facile.

_ C’était nécessaire, répondit Dean qui s’en était presque persuadé.

_ J’en suis sûr. Et de toute façon, il va bientôt revenir.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Pas tant qu’il aura ce truc dans le cœur, répondit-il avec un mouvement de menton vers la lame toujours plantée dans le corps de Castiel.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, juste à fixer l’ange comme si celui-ci allait se remettre à bouger d’un instant à l’autre.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? demanda Dean qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion du temps.

Sam regarda sa montre.

_ Environ six heures, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Dean porta les mains à son visage et se frotta vigoureusement pour se redonner un peu d’énergie. Il soupira longuement et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

_ Il serait peut-être temps... hésita-t-il, de retirer cette lame...

Un long silence retomba entre eux.

_ Tu penses qu’il a déjà terminé ? demanda Sam.

Dean se leva brusquement.

_ Je n’en sais foutrement rien mais je n’en peux plus de le voir ainsi, avoua-t-il. De toute façon, il va bien falloir le faire à un moment ou à un autre.

Très lentement, Sam opina.

Dean s’avança vers le corps de Castiel mais son frère lui attrapa le bras. Dean se tourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes. Le visage de Sam avait pris une gravité que Dean lui avait rarement vue.

_ Tu sais, commença le plus jeune des Winchester, que ça ne suffira probablement pas à le ramener ?

Dean se libéra de son emprise.

_ Je sais, je sais, répondit-il agacé. Mais au moins nous lui donnons une chance de revenir.

Sam ne répondit pas mais Dean sentit son regard dans son dos lorsqu’il s’approcha de Castiel, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur la trace de ses ailes. Il savait que c’était ridicule mais les écraser aurait été comme manquer de respect à l’ange.

Il s’assit sur le bord du canapé, tout contre Castiel. Il se pencha vers lui et du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue. Elle était aussi pâle que froide.

_ Cas, je vais retirer la lame. Alors tu as intérêt à revenir, ok ? Je t’attends et je suis prêt.

Dean observa son visage mais bien évidemment, Castiel ne répondit pas, il ne cligna pas des yeux, il n’eut même pas l’ombre d’un sourire.

Il entendit Sam retourner dans la cuisine, le laissant de nouveau seul avec l’ange. Les doigts de Dean glissèrent de la joue de Castiel jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’il effleura à peine.

_ Reviens-moi.

Sa main descendit ensuite jusqu’à la lame et il la saisit comme si elle allait le brûler. Elle était aussi glaciale que son propriétaire.

Sa seconde main se posa sur la poitrine de Castiel et il ferma les yeux. Il serra les dents et d’un coup sec tira sur la lame. Elle vint sans difficulté mais avec un bruit mouillé qui envoya un frisson de dégoût jusque dans la colonne de Dean.

Il jeta la lame au loin et elle rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique avant de butter sur le mur contre lequel il avait épinglé Garth quelques minutes auparavant.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu’il avait retenu son souffle. Il était en manque d’air. Il prit deux profondes inspirations.

A ses côtés, Castiel n’avait pas bougé.

Dean posa une main là où était son cœur, à l’endroit exact où il avait planté la lame précédemment. La chemise de Castiel était pleine de sang. Mais il ne sentit rien en-dessous.

Castiel restait mort et Dean glissa au sol à l’endroit même où pendant des heures il avait veillé l’ange.

 

« *** »

 

Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une aussi douce chaleur, un aussi grand bien-être.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt il se figura ouvrir les yeux. Il était depuis tellement longtemps dans le corps de Jimmy Novak qu’il avait presque oublié quelle était sa véritable forme. Mais l’enveloppe de chair qui avait été pendant si longtemps son abri était restée derrière lui cette fois-ci. Il n’était plus qu’une vague d’énergie pure.

Il observa son environnement. Tout était blanc. Parfaitement blanc. Pas vide, pas neutre, juste blanc et particulièrement agréable. Il y faisait bon et Castiel ressentait comme des vagues de vibrations positives qui aidaient son esprit à se détendre.

Comme il serait aisé de juste rester là. Il pourrait tout oublier, ses erreurs du passé et ses choix malheureux et juste profiter de la quiétude du lieu et apaiser son esprit depuis si longtemps sujet au doute et au désespoir.

Mais tout oublier signifiait aussi oublier Dean et pour Castiel, c’était une pensée insupportable. Il lui avait demandé de l’attendre et de lui faire confiance. Et Dean avait accepté. Il l’avait écouté et il avait fait tout ce que Castiel lui avait demandé, y compris lui planter une lame dans le cœur. Castiel savait que ce qu’il avait demandé à Dean était cruel mais pour lui c’était le seul moyen de pouvoir recréer les liens qui entre eux s’étaient brisés depuis que Castiel avait mené sa guerre contre Raphael. Il ne devait pas décevoir Dean. Il allait trouver Gabriel, revenir avec lui et là, Dean et lui allaient pouvoir... Castiel hésita sur la formulation... réévaluer leur relation.

Castiel eut envie de sourire. Il était certain que s’il avait été dans son corps humain, son cœur aurait manqué un battement à cette simple pensée. Tout comme il manquait un battement à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Dean.

Castiel avait beau avoir vécu des millénaires, ce n’était que depuis sa rencontre avec Dean que sa vie avait réellement pris un sens. Castiel regrettait ses faux pas et ses trahisons mais pas une seconde il ne regrettait de s’être à l’origine rebellé contre le paradis pour se joindre aux Winchester. Il avait sauvé l’humanité pour Dean. Il avait détruit le paradis et un grand nombre de ses frères pour Dean également. Il avait toujours fait ce qu’il pensait être le mieux dans l’unique but de protéger Dean. Toute l’humanité aussi bien sûr, mais si Castiel était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que tout ce qu’il avait fait, c’était avant tout pour Dean. Et ça lui avait coûté son amitié et sa confiance. Et Castiel s’était de nombreuses fois déchiré le cœur en abandonnant Dean lorsqu’il lui semblait nécessaire de le faire, comme au purgatoire, par deux fois.

Mais aujourd’hui, Dean était prêt à lui donner une nouvelle chance et Castiel n’allait pas la laisser passer. Il avait enfin compris. Dean n’avait pas besoin de sa protection. De son aide, peut-être, mais Dean était fort et à même de se protéger. Ce dont il avait besoin, c’était de Castiel à ses côtés. Un Castiel sur lequel il pouvait compter. Plus de secrets et plus de rancœur entre eux. Et la renaissance d’une confiance absolue.

Castiel se sentit gonfler d’une énergie nouvelle. Il devait ramener Gabriel et au plus vite. Mais comment le retrouver dans cet océan de quiétude ?

Il s’imagina dans son corps humain. C’était beaucoup plus facile pour lui à présent d’appréhender le monde de cette manière. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son imperméable autour de ses épaules. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un geste qu’il avait appris de Sam et qu’il utilisait lorsqu’il se sentait désemparé.

Par où aller ? Par où commencer ?

Il tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche d’un indice ou d’une présence quelconque. Mais rien que du blanc à perte de vue.

Hésitant, il fit un pas en avant. Il eut un instant l’impression qu’il allait chuter sans fin, comme s’il allait traverser un nuage mais le sol était parfaitement stable. Encouragé, il fit un deuxième pas, puis un troisième. Il ignorait s’il allait dans la bonne direction, voire même s’il prenait une direction. Son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours et il faisait en fait du sur place dans l’infini de sa solitude. Mais comme il n’avait de toute façon aucune piste, autant continuer. Si dans quelques heures, rien n’avait changé, il envisagerait une autre solution.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent sans que rien ne se modifie autour de lui et Castiel avait l’impression de ne pas avancer. Il soupira. Tout serait tellement plus facile s’il avait une route à suivre.

A peine y avait-il pensé qu’une route apparut face à lui. Plutôt un chemin, d’un gris très clair, qui se détachait à peine du blanc alentour. Mais c’était déjà quelque chose, une impression d’aller de l’avant.

Sans hésiter, Castiel suivit cette ligne droite qui traversait le grand rien. Concrètement, il n’était pas plus avancé mais il poursuivit, pas après pas.

Supposant que son imagination pouvait avoir une influence sur cet environnement, Castiel se remémora Gabriel, ses yeux dorés et son sourire moqueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Bon. Visiblement, créer des chemins inutiles, il pouvait faire, invoquer un archange à la seule force de son esprit, il n’était pas encore au point.

_ GABRIEL ? appela-t-il, juste au cas où.

Ce fut de nouveau un échec. Castiel soupira, fit un tour sur lui-même pour être certain qu’il n’y avait pas un archange caché quelque part dans tout ce blanc et se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux. A part explorer les lieux, il ne paraissait pas avoir d’option.

Il se remit en marche, espérant vivement qu’il n’allait pas passer l’éternité à arpenter une route ne menant nulle part.

Une pensée lui vint alors. Avait-il échoué à rejoindre le bon endroit ? Tous ses péchés et toutes ces morts sur sa conscience l’avaient-ils empêché de rejoindre le même lieu que les autres anges ? Avait-il atteint là son enfer personnel où il passerait seul l’éternité, à la recherche d’un but qu’il ne pourrait jamais atteindre ? Il frissonna et se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas ruminer de telles pensées négatives. Après tout, sa quête venait à peine de commencer. Et il ne pouvait pas décevoir Dean. Où qu’il soit et quoiqu’il se passe, il trouverait Gabriel et le ramènerait. Quoiqu’il en coûte.

Il pressa le pas.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à la poche de son imperméable. C’est là que s’était matérialisé le talisman que Kevin et Sam avaient confectionné. Il sentait la chaleur de la plume de Gabriel contre le haut de sa cuisse. Malheureusement la plume ne lui donnait aucune indication quant à la localisation de son propriétaire.

Castiel repensa au visage de Dean lorsqu’il lui avait donné sa propre plume. Dean lui était apparu comme submergé par ses émotions. Ca n’était peut-être que la perspective de tuer son ami bien sûr mais Castiel avait senti autre chose. Dean avait saisi la plume comme s’il s’agissait du bien le plus précieux et le plus délicat qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Et il l’avait glissée tout contre son cœur.

Castiel avait pourtant craint qu’après celle de Gabriel, sa plume apparaisse comme fade et dérisoire aux yeux de Dean. Ca n’avait pas été le cas et Castiel se surprit à sourire, malgré sa situation actuelle. Il savait que Dean avait des sentiments pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de lui. A deux reprises, au purgatoire et lorsqu’ils avaient trouvé la tablette des anges. Mais ces regards de Dean étaient ce qui prouvait à Castiel la véracité de leur relation.

Au début, Castiel avait eu du mal à comprendre que Dean pouvait avoir pour lui des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu’il avait pour Dean. D’ailleurs, Castiel avait eu du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Depuis l’instant où il l’avait tiré de l’enfer, Castiel avait été fasciné par Dean, par la pureté et la force de son âme. Mais il avait ensuite appris à connaître l’homme. Et pour lui il avait tout sacrifié.

Castiel n’était pas parvenu à identifier, dans un premier temps, son obsession pour Dean. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du lien qui s’était forgé entre eux lorsque Castiel avait sauvé Dean du gouffre. Puis il avait découvert l’humanité et ses émotions qui l’éloignaient tellement du monde des anges. Retrouver Anna lui avait fait réaliser que les anges aussi pouvaient s’abandonner à la passion et se découvrir des facettes que leur vraie nature tendait à ignorer. Le temps avait fait le reste et Castiel avait compris que ce que lui inspirait Dean, c’était cette ultime quête de tout être humain : l’amour. Il aimait Dean Winchester et il était devenu la principale motivation de son existence.

Etait ensuite venu le désir physique, né de son installation quasi-permanente dans le corps de Jimmy Novak. Encore une épreuve pour Castiel qui ne maîtrisait pas les codes et les règles des humains en la matière. Et malgré l’envie constante de toucher Dean, il ne s’était jamais accordé plus qu’une main sur l’épaule, symbole de leur première rencontre. A part l’après-midi même où il avait enfin osé poser sa main sur celle de Dean. Et ce dernier ne l’avait pas rejeté. Mieux, il avait lié leurs doigts.

Y repenser envoya un frisson dans tous le corps de Castiel et il accéléra encore le rythme. La perspective que lui et Dean puissent réellement avoir un avenir ensemble était pour lui la plus puissante des motivations.

Même après qu’il ait pris conscience de la force de son affection pour Dean, Castiel s’était convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais exister entre eux. Dean avait une vie dissolue, pleine de liaisons sans lendemain. Sans compter que Dean était un humain et Castiel un ange, ce qui rendait toute pensée de relation complètement incongrue. Et même lorsque Dean avait décidé de se ranger, c’était auprès de Lisa qu’il l’avait fait. Castiel l’avait accepté sans mal. Dean était heureux auprès de Lisa et pour Castiel c’était là le point le plus important.

Il s’était alors complètement laissé entraîner par sa guerre contre Raphael et quand Dean était enfin revenu dans sa vie, le lien intime de confiance qui s’était établi entre eux au cours de leur lutte contre l’apocalypse avait été brisé par les mensonges de Castiel.

Mais finalement, Dean était toujours revenu vers lui. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne lui avait probablement pas vraiment pardonné, mais il l’avait quand même accepté de nouveau à ses côtés. Et au fur et à mesure des épreuves, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Castiel avait eu du mal à l’accepter. Certes, le fait que Dean s’intéresse à lui d’une manière plus qu’amicale était ce qu’il avait toujours désiré mais il ne s’en sentait pas digne. Et tant que des tensions persistaient entre eux, ils seraient loin de la relation absolue que Castiel désirait pour lui et Dean.

Cette épreuve allait lui permettre non seulement de prouver à Dean qu’il était digne de confiance mais elle allait aussi lui permettre de revenir d’entre les morts (si tout se passait selon le plan), comme s’il renaissait à nouveau, absout de ses erreurs et de ses crimes.

Et pour Castiel c’était une évolution psychologique, voire mystique, indispensable.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s’était plus occupé du chemin qu’il suivait. De toute façon, ses pieds étaient capables de trouver la route par eux-mêmes, c’était tout droit. Ce n’était pas comme si son environnement avait évolué. Tout était toujours blanc.

C’est alors qu’il les entendit.

Castiel stoppa net. Il ignorait quand cela avait commencé. Mais alors que quelques minutes auparavant il avait baigné dans un silence total, de cela il était certain, il entendait à présent des murmures, tout autour de lui. Trop bas pour qu’il en comprenne le sens. Mais il sentait qu’il n’était plus seul.

Il reprit sa route, scrutant les environs. Il n’était pas sûr que ceux qui l’entouraient lui étaient hostiles mais il avait appris à être prudent. Il ne voulait pas leur donner la moindre chance de l’avoir par surprise.

Mais il avait beau chercher autour de lui, il ne voyait pas la moindre silhouette ou signe de la présence d’autres anges. Il ne sentait pas non plus leur grâce, comme il pouvait la détecter autrefois si facilement au paradis comme sur Terre. Mais il savait qu’ils étaient là. Il les entendait à présent clairement.

Ce qui n’était auparavant qu’un vague bruissement se transformait petit à petit en bribes de phrases dans lesquelles il devinait son nom. Les anges parlaient de lui. Il avait été repéré et il était surveillé.

Il ne doutait pas que ceux qui étaient arrivés en ces lieux avant lui en maîtrisaient mieux les codes et les possibilités, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils lui restaient invisibles. Et il savait aussi que nombreux étaient ceux qui le haïssaient et lui reprochaient la destruction du paradis et la mort de la plus grande partie d’entre eux. Castiel ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Lui-même ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais ses erreurs. Quelques mois auparavant, il se serait probablement arrêté et se serait laissé prendre par les anges. Ca aurait été sa punition et sa pénitence et il l’aurait accepté avec soulagement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. A présent il était en mission pour l’humanité et pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas donner satisfaction à ses frères. Il irait jusqu’au bout.

Il se mit à courir, aussi rapidement que possible. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir voler mais il avait senti ses ailes brûler lorsque Dean lui avait enfoncé la lame dans le cœur. Et il avait beau tenter de matérialiser une paire de rechange, ses efforts restaient vains.

Soudain, les murmures cessèrent.

Castiel avait conscience qu’il ne les avait pas semés et qu’il s’agissait là d’un très mauvais signe. Tout en poursuivant sa course, il jetait des coups d’œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il savait que c’était complètement illogique car malgré sa projection, il était supposé n’être qu’une vague d’énergie. La peur et l’appréhension de retrouver ses frères jouaient certainement un rôle dans le fait que sa respiration se faisait plus courte et que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Puis vint le premier coup.

Castiel le sentit dans son dos, pile entre l’emplacement de ses ailes disparues. Il trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Après quelques pas chancelants, il reprit sa course. Quelque chose lui frôla le crâne et par instinct, il baissa la tête.

Castiel savait qu’il ne devait pas se retourner, cela lui ferait perdre du temps plus qu’autre chose. Alors il focalisa son regard sur la route grisée devant lui. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne se passa plus rien et Castiel espéra que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné. Il se doutait que ce n’était là d’un vœu pieux mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à ce minuscule espoir.

Cette période de calme fut de courte durée. Alors que jusqu’à présent, tout n’était que blanc et gris clair, trois ombres floues mais colorées se matérialisèrent sur le chemin juste devant lui.

Castiel ne ralentit pas et leva le bras droit pour frapper la première des silhouettes. Celle-ci para le coup et ses contours se firent plus nets. Castiel reconnut un ange qu’il avait déjà croisé, longtemps auparavant mais dont il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la mort. Au moins celui-là n’était pas mort de ses propres mains.

L’ange lui rendit son attaque que Castiel esquiva facilement. Il en profita pour sauter sur la seconde silhouette et la jeter au sol. Il s’agissait d’un ange qu’il n’avait jamais vu, du moins, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il jeta son pied en arrière pour frapper la troisième ombre au niveau du genou avant que celle-ci ne s’en prenne à son tour à lui. Mais déjà le premier ange était de retour à l’attaque.

Castiel esquiva un coup, en rendit un autre et crut pendant un instant qu’il allait échapper à ses opposants. Il était plus rapide, plus affuté.

Mais d’autres anges dont il n’avait pas entendu l’approche l’attrapèrent par derrière et le plaquèrent au sol sans qu’il n’ait même une chance de se débattre.

Castiel tourna la tête autant que possible et estima à six ou sept le nombre d’anges autour de lui. Deux lui tenaient les bras, deux autres les jambes. Un cinquième s’était assis sur son dos. Un autre arpentait le sol devant lui, ses semelles passant volontairement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Castiel se crispa.

Il avait également l’impression d’apercevoir un dernier ange mais comme il était directement derrière lui, dans son angle mort, il n’en était pas sûr.

_ Regardez donc qui a finalement décidé de nous rejoindre ! fit l’ange, debout à ses côtés en ponctuant sa phrase d’un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Castiel.

Ce dernier serra les dents. Il n’allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de crier.

_ Castiel... reprit l’ange en se penchant sur lui.

Castiel leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il reconnut l’un des anges qui l’avait suivi lors de sa rébellion contre Raphaël. Il avait été l’un des sous-fifres de Rachel.

_ ... qui a fini par t’avoir ?

_ Laissez-moi partir, grogna Castiel en ignorant la question.

_ Te laisser partir ? reprit l’ange. Allons, sois sérieux. Tous les anges ici rêvent de te mettre la main dessus. Et nous t’avons eu les premiers. Tu crois peut-être que nous allons bouder notre plaisir ?

Son pied se posa sur son crâne et il appuya doucement.

_ Alors Castiel, qui a fini par t’avoir ?

Castiel se débattit mais il était fermement maintenu. Il sentit les mains des anges entraver plus fort encore ses membres. Le pied de l’ange accrut sa pression contre sa tête. Il sentit le talon de la chaussure griffer son cuir chevelu quand il voulut tourner la tête.

_ Qui t’a eu ? répéta l’ange.

_ Personne, hissa Castiel entre ses dents, je suis en mission.

L’ange éclata de rire et Castiel entendit les autres glousser autour de lui.

_ Oui ! Tes missions ! Tes fameuses missions ! Comme sauver le paradis contre Raphael. Quelle réussite !

Il frappa de nouveau Castiel en plein visage et le cuir de sa chaussure s’écrasa directement contre son nez.

_ Et en quoi consiste ta fameuse mission ?

_ Je dois trouver Gabriel, expliqua Castiel d’une voix étouffée, sentant du sang ruisseler de son nez jusque sur sa joue.

Après tout, il était bloqué. Les autres étaient plus nombreux et ils avaient l’avantage du terrain. Ils savaient peut-être où trouver Gabriel et Castiel espérait que leur expliquer la situation suffirait au pire à ce qu’ils le relâchent, au mieux à ce qu’ils l’aident.

L’autre siffla.

_ Gabriel ? Rien que ça ? Et qu’est-ce que tu lui veux à Gabriel ?

_ Nous avons besoin de son aide, répondit-il Les tit...

Avant qu’il n’ait pu finir, l’autre l’interrompit.

_ Nous ? Qui ça, nous ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre à ça.

_ Qui ? insista l’ange. Tu as trouvé d’autres anges assez fous pour te suivre ?

Face au silence de Castiel, l’ange s’agenouilla et le saisit par les cheveux.

_ Qui ?

Le dernier ange, celui que Castiel n’avait pas encore vu mais dont il suspectait la présence prit la parole. Le cœur de Castiel se glaça.

_ Question idiote ! Il doit évidemment s’agir de ces imbéciles de Winchester !

_ Balthazar... murmura Castiel.

Il cligna des yeux pour dissiper les larmes qui s’étaient instantanément formées aux coins de ses paupières.

_ Cas, Cas, Cas...

Il vit la silhouette de Balthazar remonter à pas mesurés jusqu’à sa hauteur. L’ange qui le tenait encore par les cheveux le relâcha et recula pour laisser la place à Balthazar.

Ce dernier s’agenouilla et chercha le regard de Castiel. Celui-ci frémit mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Ca aurait été lâche. Et il n’avait déjà été que trop lâche à l’encontre de Balthazar.

_ Ca fait tellement longtemps Castiel, reprit celui qui avait été autrefois son meilleur ami.

Il se posa un doigt sur le menton et prit une mine pensive. La mort ne lui avait rien fait perdre de sa théâtralité.

_ En fait... je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis... Ah oui ! Depuis que tu m’as planté une lame dans le corps.

_ Balthazar, je suis tellement désolé.

_ Je sais, je sais. Tu avais beaucoup de problèmes, tu n’étais pas vraiment toi-même...

_ Tu t’étais retourné contre moi, se défendit Castiel.

_ Hé ! s’écria Balthazar. Les Winchester aussi et pourtant tu ne leur as rien planté dans le corps à ce que je sache !

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne leur as toujours rien planté dans le corps, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, surtout dans le corps de Dean...

Cette fois Castiel baissa les yeux. Il eut l’impression de rougir, ce qui était probablement le cas. Balthazar gloussa.

_ Castiel ! Ne me dis pas que depuis le temps, tu ne t’es toujours pas jeté sur Dean Winchester pour lui retirer sa chemise !

_ La relation que Dean Winchester et moi entretenons va au-delà de la simple attirance physique, grogna Castiel.

_ Voilà qui a l’air palpitant... répliqua Balthazar avec une grimace. Avoue quand même que tu n’aurais rien contre un petit coup derrière les buissons !

Castiel serra les dents avant de répondre. Son visage lui faisait mal mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.

_ La relation que Dean Winchester et moi entretenons va au-delà de la simple attirance physique, répéta-t-il du même ton monocorde.

Balthazar soupira tragiquement.

_ Castiel ! Que tu peux être pénible parfois ! Ose me dire que tu n’es pas ici pour rendre un quelconque service aux Winchester.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

_ Donc, reprit Balthazar, j’avais raison. Tu es ici sur ordre des Winchester.

_ Les Winchester ne m’ont donné aucun ordre. Je suis ici de ma propre volonté pour mener à bien une mission permettant de sauver le monde.

Balthazar roula des yeux.

_ Comme c’est original.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des évènements qui...

Castiel se tut brusquement. En fait, si les titans remontaient à la surface, c’était parce que les anges avaient disparu. Et la disparition des anges était la faute directe de Castiel. Donc quelque part, il était responsable des évènements se déroulant actuellement sur Terre. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submerger.

_ Quoi ? demanda Balthazar. C’est encore de ta faute ?

_ Indirectement, admit Castiel.

Balthazar lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s’il caressait un petit chiot. Castiel détesta ça.

_ Castiel, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de vouloir... sauver l’humanité ! Ou même juste aider les gens ! Surtout si ces gens s’appellent Winchester !

_ Nous n’avons pas le choix. Venir ici et trouver Gabriel est notre seul plan.

_ Tu parles d’un plan. Et comment Gabriel va-t-il pouvoir vous aider ! Il est aussi mort que moi ! Et que toi aussi, probablement, puisque tu es ici.

_ J’ai de quoi le ramener à la vie, confia Castiel.

Il sentit qu’autour de lui, tous les anges s’étaient tendus. Même Balthazar avait pour une fois abandonné son air de supériorité.

_ Tu as de quoi ramener les anges à la vie ? demanda-t-il en se collant presque au sol pour se rapprocher de Castiel.

Ce dernier sentit qu’il prenait là l’ascendant dans la conversation. Il pouvait soit bluffer pour obtenir l’aide de Balthazar et de ses compagnons, soit leur avouer la vérité et leur dire qu’il ne pouvait ramener que Gabriel, auquel cas, il perdait peut-être son seul moyen de pression et sa seule chance de jamais retrouver l’archange.

_ Je suis désolé. Je n’ai de quoi ramener que Gabriel.

Mentir avait été en premier lieu ce qui avait brisé sa relation avec Dean. Castiel espérait avoir suffisamment appris de ses erreurs pour ne pas de nouveau tomber dans le piège de la facilité. Si Balthazar et les autres refusaient de le relâcher, il trouverait un moyen de s’échapper, voilà tout. Si les Winchester lui avaient bien appris quelque chose (en plus de s’abandonner à l’alcool), c’était qu’il ne fallait jamais rien lâcher, même en cas de situation désespérée.

Il se tendit, prêt à saisir la première occasion de s’enfuir.

_ Et pourquoi seulement Gabriel ! s’écria Balthazar.

_ Nous avons utilisé une de ses plumes pour fabriquer le talisman adéquat.

_ Merde ! jura Balthazar entre ses dents.

Il se remit debout et Castiel avait beau se tordre le cou, il ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Mais il le vit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ah bordel Cas ! Tu me mets toujours dans des situations pas croyables ! Même mort ce n’est pas possible que tu me fiches la paix !

_ C’est vous qui m’avez sauté dessus, lui rappela Castiel.

_ Mieux valait nous que les autres, répondit Balthazar.

_ Quels autres ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi ! Tous les autres ! Figure-toi que tu n’es pas l’ange le plus populaire du moment ! Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t’es fourré en venant ici.

_ J’en avais en fait une assez bonne idée, répondit Castiel.

Balthazar poussa un très long soupir.

_ Relâchez-le, grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s’offusqua l’ange dont la chaussure avait flirté avec le visage de Castiel.

_ Nous n’allons pas rester là éternellement, répondit Balthazar. Nous ne devons pas être les seuls à avoir senti son arrivée. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

Visiblement à contrecœur, les anges relâchèrent Castiel un par un. Ce dernier se remit debout en grimaçant.

_ Merci Balthazar.

_ Oh la ferme Cas. Ne me remercie pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire de toi. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre sans faire d’histoire. Quoique nous décidions, ce sera toujours mieux pour toi que si tu tombes sur les partisans de Raphael.

Castiel opina. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver Gabriel. Autant rester pour le moment avec ceux qui connaissaient un peu le terrain et qui ne lui étaient pas complètement hostiles.

 

(à suivre...)


	10. Chapitre 10

Alors qu’il s’était attendu à ce que le paysage évolue une fois guidé par des habitués du lieu, Castiel constata rapidement que tout restait invariablement blanc. Ils avaient quitté la route qu’il avait imaginée et avançaient en petit groupe serré vers une direction que Castiel avait du mal à appréhender. Il se demandait vraiment comment les autres anges parvenaient à se repérer dans cette monotonie. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Balthazar pour attirer son attention.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux Cas ? demanda Balthazar, visiblement agacé.

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil nerveux autour de lui.

_ Comment sais-tu où nous sommes ? interrogea Castiel. Pour moi tout se ressemble.

Balthazar haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Castiel le suivit en silence. Visiblement, Balthazar n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie de lui répondre. Et il était inutile d’interroger les autres, ils ignoraient Castiel de la manière la plus flagrante qu’il soit. Ce dernier fit une petite grimace et pressa le pas pour se calquer sur le rythme de Balthazar qui venait brusquement d’accélérer.

Ils poursuivirent à la même allure pendant ce que Castiel estima être une heure ou deux. Il était aussi difficile de juger du temps que de l’espace. En tout cas, ça lui parut très long et très ennuyeux. Il se demanda si le temps ici s’écoulait à la même vitesse que sur Terre. Il craignait en perdant des heures ici de perdre des années sur Terre et qu’à son retour, l’humanité ait été détruite. Pire, que Dean l’ait oublié !

Exaspéré, il agrippa l’épaule de Balthazar.

_ Quoi ? fit ce dernier en se retournant brusquement.

_ J’ai besoin de trouver Gabriel, lui rappela Castiel.

_ Je sais, j’ai bien compris. Mais je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où il est. Figure-toi qu’il est très fort pour se cacher.

_ Alors où allons-nous ?

Balthazar se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Cas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, auquel cas je m’en excuse pour ne pas avoir été assez clair, mais tu es notre prisonnier. Même si j’ai eu le bon goût de ne pas t’enchaîner, aussi tentante que soit l’idée.

_ Je ne suis le prisonnier de personne ! se brusqua Castiel.

Immédiatement, les autres anges formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Leur message était limpide. Il était impossible pour Castiel de s’enfuir. Ce dernier les fusilla du regard. Il crispa la mâchoire, retenant à grand peine une réplique cinglante, du moins pour autant que Castiel puisse être cinglant. Il n’avait ni l’avantage du nombre, ni celui de la répartie. Balthazar était bien meilleur que lui à ce petit jeu là. Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment se repérer, ni comment trouver Gabriel.

Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas bien pour le moment comment se passer de Balthazar et sa bande. Sans compter qu’ils étaient probablement en territoire ennemi, à en juger par la nervosité des autres. Même si pour Castiel cette notion était toute relative. Dans sa situation actuelle, tous les anges étaient potentiellement ses ennemis. Il baissa la tête et trottina pour rejoindre Balthazar qui s’était déjà éloigné.

_ Pour le moment je me plie à tes règles, concéda-t-il, mais il faut que tu m’aides à trouver Gabriel.

_ On verra, grommela Balthazar sans desserrer les dents. En attendant ferme-la !

Et Castiel la ferma donc pendant d’interminables heures. Du moins ce qui lui parut être d’interminables heures. Cette sensation de tourner en rond, voire de faire du sur place dans un paysage inexistant lui était parfaitement insupportable.

Mais ce n’est que lorsque les autres ralentirent l’allure, voire parurent se détendre légèrement qu’il osa de nouveau interroger Balthazar.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? demanda-t-il à Balthazar en parcourant du regard les immenses plaines vides.

Balthazar lui lança un sourire ironique et ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour embrasser l’intégralité du monde qui les entourait.

_ Bienvenue dans le paradis des anges ! s’exclama-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il.

Balthazar soupira longuement et leva les yeux tout en secouant la tête.

_ Le contraire m’aurait étonné… lâcha-t-il. Je suis mort, tu es mort, nous sommes tous morts, et nous voilà ici. Etape finale de notre voyage !

Castiel crispa les poings. L’ironie dans le ton de son ami ne lui avait pas échappé.

_ Je veux dire, se défendit-il, je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne cet endroit. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j’ai pu créer un chemin, juste en y pensant. Pourquoi tout est-il blanc ? Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas créé un monde plus… lisible, termina-t-il, à défaut de meilleur terme.

Balthazar gloussa.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu’on n’a pas déjà essayé ? Le truc du chemin, on l’a tous expérimenté à notre arrivée. Mais personne n’est parvenu à aller plus loin. Il n’y a rien de plus. Certains racontent qu’Uriel est parvenu une fois à faire apparaître vaguement une forme d’arbre mais ce n’est probablement rien de plus qu’une légende urbaine. Tu connais Uriel, toujours à se la raconter !

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête. Maintenant qu’il était parvenu à capter l’attention de Balthazar, il n’allait certainement pas l’interrompre.

_ Bref, reprit celui-ci, au bout d’un moment, on laisse tous tomber, même le truc du chemin et on apprend à naviguer de la sorte. Ou plutôt, de cette sorte-là…

Et sous les yeux de Castiel, Balthazar devint de plus en plus translucide, comme si son être n’était plus formé que d’air dont on ne distinguait que la silhouette. C’était sous cette forme qu’étaient apparus les anges, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu’ils avaient piégé Castiel.

_... mais seulement lorsqu’il y a un danger potentiel, termina Balthazar, en reprenant une forme tangible.

_ Pourquoi ? fit de nouveau Castiel, qui espérait accumuler un maximum d’informations maintenant que Balthazar était lancé. Pour la première fois, le regard de ce celui-ci se fit triste.

_ Ce n’est pas agréable de se sentir disparaitre, avoua-t-il.

Castiel opina. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Balthazar entendait par-là mais ce n’était pas le moment de se lancer dans une grande discussion sur la conscience de soi. Castiel supposa que Balthazar associait cette notion au moment de sa mort et que c’était pour cela qu’il se sentait aussi nostalgique.

Ils avançaient désormais d’un pas paisible. Autour d’eux, les anges qui surveillaient Castiel n’arboraient plus leur posture agressive. Ils se contentaient de lui jeter des coups d’œil méprisants. Castiel décida d’y voir un signe positif et poussa sa chance en poursuivant son interrogatoire de Balthazar. Il devait tout savoir de ce lieu si jamais il avait l’occasion de s’enfuir et de partir seul à la recherche de Gabriel.

_ Mais pourquoi notre père a-t-il créé un paradis aussi complexe pour les hommes et pour nous…

Il désigna de la main le vide devant eux.

_... ceci ?

Cette fois Balthazar éclata franchement de rire.

_ Nul ne le sait Cas ! Mais nous avons plusieurs théories. Ma préférée, sans doute parce que c’est moi qui l’ai émise, c’est que notre père n’est qu’un bougre de con.

La mine choquée de Castiel fit redoubler son rire.

_ Oh, oui, je sais, je mérite sans doute l’enfer pour un blasphème pareil ! C’est bien ce que j’espère d’ailleurs ! Qu’à un moment, je ferme les yeux et que lorsque je les rouvre je sois enfin dans un endroit tangible, coloré et animé, quitte à être torturé par des démons jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je suis celui qui est bloqué ici depuis bien trop longtemps et toi tu ne fais que débarquer. Tu n’as pas à me juger. Surtout que tu as toi aussi souvent douté de notre père.

_ Pas au point de l’insulter !

Castiel fit une pause et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Enfin… peut-être une fois…

_ Ah ! répliqua Balthazar d’un ton triomphant. Notre père a tellement travaillé au bien être des hommes qu’il nous a laissés de côté. Il les a préférés à nous. Il leur a tout donné et nous maintenant, nous sommes bloqués ici.

Castiel s’arrêta brusquement de marcher et se tourna vers Balthazar, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je trouve tes propos très proches de ceux de Lucifer et je n’aime pas ça.

Balthazar haussa les épaules.

_ Il n’avait peut-être pas totalement tort.

_ Comment peux-tu…

_ Oh la ! Doucement Cas ! Je dis juste qu’il n’avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Après, ça ne veut pas dire que j’apprécie le bonhomme ou que je soutiens ce qu’il a fait. Avoue quand même que pour le coup, on s’est fait un peu avoir.

_ Nous ne sommes pas supposés mourir…

_ Dis celui à cause de qui quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents des anges sont ici.

Castiel soupira bruyamment sans chercher à cacher son agacement. Il connaissait ses erreurs. Il en assumait la culpabilité. Il en portait le poids et la douleur tous les jours. Il n’avait pas besoin que Balthazar les lui rappelle à chaque moment de leur conversation.

_ Nous ne sommes pas supposés mourir, reprit-il. Notre père n’avait donc rien prévu pour nous.

_ C’est ce que soutiennent certains, admit Balthazar. Pour d’autres, il a sciemment créé cet endroit… ce qui, tu l’admettras, rejoint ma théorie du gros con.

_ Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Balthazar leva brusquement un bras. Par réflexe, Castiel recula. Puis il comprit que Balthazar faisait juste signe à quelqu’un, au loin. Il plissa les yeux. A cette distance, impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit mais Castiel distinguait des silhouettes, points de couleurs tâchant le blanc.

_ Nous sommes presque arrivés, confirma Balthazar à Castiel avant de répondre. Comme tu l’as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas supposés mourir. On peut donc y voir une forme de punition de la part de notre père. Si nous sommes morts, c’est que nous n’avons pas agi comme il le fallait et bam ! Voyage direct dans le grand vide ! Pour d’autres, c’est plus une leçon qu’une punition.

Castiel leva un sourcil, attendant que Balthazar reprenne. Il ne quittait pas du regard les formes qui les attendaient au loin. L’arrivée de nouveaux anges étaient de toute façon pour lui une mauvaise nouvelle. Des adversaires supplémentaires à convaincre de sa bonne foi et de la légitimité de sa mission ici.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu entends par leçon ? demanda-t-il finalement lorsqu’il réalisa que Balthazar n’allait pas développer ses propos.

Ce dernier hésita de longues secondes avant de se lancer. Castiel trouva ce comportement inhabituel, comme si la mort avait fait mûrir Balthazar.

_ Comme tu l’as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas supposés mourir. Et lorsque nous mourons, nous finissons ici où, tu as déjà pu le constater, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire. Quelques-uns d’entre nous pensent qu’il s’agit d’une chance de se retrouver là car nous avons à loisir le temps de... méditer sur notre existence. De se recentrer sur ce qui est important pour nous en tant qu’ange. S’élever spirituellement en quelque sorte. Bref, un beau ramassis de conneries, si tu veux mon avis.

Castiel hocha la tête mais dans son cerveau, les choses tournaient très vite. Si un petit groupe avait décidé de retourner aux fondamentaux de la condition d’ange, c’était peut-être sa chance. Le rôle premier des anges était de protéger les créations de Dieu, par conséquent la Terre et les êtres humains. Il trouverait peut-être auprès d’eux le soutien qu’il ne paraissait pas pouvoir obtenir de Balthazar et les siens.

_ Et... commença-t-il en espérant ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ce denier, ils sont nombreux ?

Balthazar pouffa.

_ Oh ! Non ! A peine une poignée d’illuminés ! On les voit, de temps en temps, tenter de soudoyer un groupe ou l’autre pour grossir leurs rangs mais globalement, ils repartent bredouilles. A la base, nous sommes tous plutôt des guerriers.

_ Quels groupes ?

_ Nous et ceux de Raphaël.

Castiel soupira.

_ Donc même ici, vous avez continué à vous battre ?

_ Il n’y a que ça à faire ici ! s’exclama Balthazar. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous étions aussi prudents tout à l’heure ? Nous étions en plein sur leur territoire ! Crois-moi, tu as été vraiment chanceux que nous te trouvions les premiers.

Castiel secoua la tête. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c’était bien de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en pleine guerre fratricide. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était trouver Gabriel, le ramener sur Terre et voir Dean. Les anges pouvaient bien continuer à se cogner dessus pour le reste de l’éternité, ce n’était plus son problème.

_ Le gros avantage, poursuivit Balthazar, c’est qu’ici, on ne meurt plus. Assez pratique ! Par contre, il ne vaut mieux pas être fait prisonnier. Les tortures peuvent durer un petit bout de temps.

_ Et pourquoi vous battez-vous cette fois ?

Visiblement, l’apocalypse n’était plus une excuse valable.

_ Pour rien ! Pour passer le temps ! Pour se sentir comme en vie ! Parce que la plupart des anges ont été traumatisés par leur passage sur Terre et qu’ils tentent jour après jour de changer l’issue de leur destin ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons quasiment tous choisi de nous balader sous la forme de nos anciens vaisseaux ?

Balthazar fit une pause. Il observa longuement Castiel, la mine grave. Ce dernier n’avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cela. Des anges revivant jour après jour le traumatisme des combats en espérant pouvoir changer les choses, Castiel n’aurait jamais imaginé que les choses aient pu aller aussi loin. Il sentit une boule de culpabilité lui mordre les entrailles. Finalement, le visage de Balthazar se fendit d’un grand sourire.

_ Mais aussi, il faut bien l’avouer, parce que Raphaël est un connard arrogant et que ses partisans ne valent pas mieux ! Tu vois, il n’y a pas de raison précise.

_ Très mature, répliqua Castiel.

_ Oh la ferme. Tu as trahi les tiens par amour pour un seul humain. Tu pourras nous juger quand comme nous tu auras passé assez de temps ici pour devenir fou d’ennui.

_ Je ne reste pas, répondit Castiel très sûr de lui.

_ Nous verrons.

Ils n’étaient maintenant plus qu’à une centaine de mètres des anges qui les attendaient. Et si au début, Castiel avait cru qu’ils n’étaient qu’une poignée, il distinguait maintenant des dizaines de silhouettes qui se matérialisaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, à chacun de leur pas. Et il réalisa bien vite que tous les visages affichaient stupeur, incrédulité puis colère. Un brouhaha s’éleva vite parmi les rangs lorsqu’ils les fendirent.

_ Ah ah ah ! s’esclaffa Balthazar. Je vous avais bien dit que j’avais senti un petit nouveau arriver !

_ Castiel, grogna quelqu’un.

Celui-ci sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Il y avait tellement de haine dans ce simple mot. Il se focalisa sur sa mission pour écraser la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. D’accord, il n’était pas le bienvenu ici mais sa cause était juste et il trouverait bien un moyen de ramener Gabriel auprès des Winchester. Avec ou sans l’aide des autres anges.

_ Ecoutez ! commença-t-il. J’ai besoin de...

Balthazar l’interrompit immédiatement.

_ Castiel, maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses faire !

_ Mais je...

_ Shhhh ! Bon, reprit-il en se tournant vers ses troupes, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons tiré le gros lot. Pour ceux du fond qui ne verraient pas bien, j’ai ramené Castiel.

Un silence glacial accompagna cette déclaration.

_ Maintenant, il nous reste à voir ce que nous allons faire de lui.

_ Le ruer de coups ? proposa une voix au fond.

Plusieurs têtes opinèrent et Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. Balthazar l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

_ C’est une solution, admit-il, mais je pense que nous pouvons être bien plus créatifs que cela.

_ Ecarteler sa grâce ? fit quelqu’un d’autre.

_ Aussi tentante que soit cette idée, répondit Balthazar, je ne pense pas que nous puissions la mettre en application, du moins pour le moment.

_ Alors que proposes-tu ?

Balthazar sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Nul doute qu’il était le leader de son groupe et il adorait ça. Il fit quelques pas, dodelinant de la tête, comme s’il réfléchissait. Mais Castiel ne se laissa pas prendre à cette petite comédie. Balthazar savait parfaitement ce qu’il allait dire.

_ Premièrement, nous allons devoir nous tenir sur nos gardes. Si nous avons senti que quelqu’un arrivait, Raphaël a dû le sentir aussi et envoyer quelques-uns de ses sbires. Je pense qu’ils seront bientôt informés du fait que Castiel est parmi nous et qu’ils vont tenter de le récupérer. Nous devons nous préparer pour une potentielle attaque.

Sans que Balthazar n’ait besoin de développer, un groupe d’anges se détacha des autres et chacun d’entre eux prit position à l’écart du clan, se fondant dans le blanc pour observer discrètement le périmètre.

Balthazar hocha la tête et poursuivit son discours.

_ Mais aussi pénible soit-il, Raphaël n’est pas, je l’espère, complètement idiot. Il sait qu’il a peu de chance de réussir s’il envoie ses hommes sur notre territoire, aussi je pencherais plutôt pour l’envoi d’émissaires. Auquel cas, nous pourrions négocier.

_ Et que comptes-tu négocier ?

Les yeux de Balthazar tombèrent sur Castiel et il leva les sourcils.

_ Eventuellement... Castiel contre nos camarades prisonniers ?

Alors qu’un bourdonnement positif s’élevait dans le groupe, Castiel sentit qu’il se décomposait. Le visage de Balthazar n’eut même pas l’ombre d’un remord.

_ Désolé Cas, mais Raphaël détient bon nombre de nos amis et je pense qu’il est prêt à payer très très cher pour te mettre la main dessus. C’est une occasion unique pour nous de restaurer notre supériorité numérique.

Castiel regarda furtivement autour de lui mais il était entouré d’anges et tous avaient les yeux solidement vissés sur lui. Il lui était impossible de s’enfuir pour le moment. Il devait attendre la bonne occasion et la saisir. Visiblement, il n’y avait rien à tirer de Balthazar et de son groupe.

_ Tu comptes vraiment remettre Castiel à Raphaël ? fit une nouvelle voix à quelques mètres d’eux.

Un à un, les anges s’écartèrent pour laisser passer une jeune femme rousse. Elle s’arrêta juste en face de Balthazar à qui elle tint tête sans broncher.

Celui-ci soupira bruyamment.

_ Anna ! Evidemment ! J’aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais mettre ton grain de sel là-dedans.

_ Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir remettre Castiel à Raphaël sans que personne n’y trouve à redire ?

Balthazar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa le plus possible, surplombant Anna de toute sa taille. Elle ne faillit pas et soutint son regard.

_ Je pense, reprit Balthazar, que tu es la seule qui trouve quelque chose à y redire. N’est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d’une voix forte, cherchant l’approbation de la foule les entourant.

Plusieurs anges hochèrent la tête.

_ Peu importe que je sois seule ou pas. Castiel est un des nôtres et le remettre à Raphaël de façon aussi arbitraire ne me paraît pas juste.

_ Oh la justice ! s’exclama Balthazar avec de grands gestes théâtraux qui forcèrent Anna à reculer d’un pas. Quelle belle idée que la justice ! Castiel était-il juste quand il m’a planté sa lame dans le corps ? Et je parle de sa vraie lame, pas de sa lame métaphorique, se sentit-il obligé d’ajouter avec un sourire entendu. Etait-il juste quand il a fait tuer presque tous ceux qui sont autour de nous ? Etait-il juste lorsqu’il...

_ Ca suffit ! le coupa Anna, visiblement agacée par les grands airs et le manque de sérieux de Balthazar. Je ne dis pas que Castiel est irréprochable. Loin de là. Je dis juste que le remettre de la sorte à Raphaël signifierait pour lui des siècles de tortures et c’est une décision que nous ne devons pas prendre à la légère.

_ Merci Anna, fit Castiel d’une petite voix.

Elle l’ignora, son regard toujours fermement rivé sur Balthazar. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment et se posa les mains sur les hanches. Il grimaça avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Que nous lui organisions un procès ? Ridicule ! Nous sommes des soldats, pas des juges ! Et quand bien même si nous votions, je pense qu’une large majorité se range de mon côté.

Plusieurs voix approuvèrent mais Anna ne fléchit pas.

_ Je ne demande pas un procès, je demande juste le temps de la réflexion. Castiel a fait des erreurs, personne ne peut le nier. Mais si nous sommes là, c’est que nous en avons fait aussi, moi la première. Laissons-lui au moins une chance de s’expliquer.

Balthazar crispa la mâchoire et regarda longuement ses pieds. Il paraissait réfléchir, se mâchouillant successivement l’intérieur des joues. Finalement, il releva la tête et eut pour Anna un sourire complaisant qui signifiait qu’il aurait de toute façon le dernier mot.

_ D’accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit-il d’un ton mielleux.

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui avait préféré rester silencieux depuis qu’Anna, son seul soutien apparemment, l’avait ignoré. Il était impatient de mener à bien sa mission mais il ne voulait pas non plus se compromettre en se mettant trop en avant. A présent, il avait de nouveau l’attention de Balthazar.

_ Alors Castiel, le poussa celui-ci, nous t’écoutons. Explique-toi ! Anna, moi-même et tout le monde ici sommes avides de t’entendre.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et fit un tour sur lui-même pour scruter tous ceux qui l’observaient. Un silence absolu était tombé dans le groupe et chacun avait un visage fermé et hostile. Hormis Anna qui le gratifia d’un petit sourire encourageant. Castiel lui en fut très reconnaissant.

_ Allez ! insista Balthazar. Tu semblais tellement désireux de parler tout à l’heure.

Castiel lui jeta un regard sombre et il serra les poings. Aussi coupable qu’il se sente, l’idée de planter de nouveau sa lame à travers Balthazar était vraiment tentante. Et puis cette fois il n’aurait pas à porter la responsabilité de sa mort, Balthazar aurait juste très mal.

Mais ce petit instant de satisfaction pouvait aussi lui coûter la réussite de sa mission et ça, Castiel n’était pas prêt à le mettre en jeu. Surtout qu’à la réflexion, il n’avait pas son arme. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ Ecoutez. Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que j’ai fait. Pour être responsable de votre mort à tous. Je voulais juste... faire ce qui était juste ! Et c’était juste d’arrêter l’apocalypse. Je reste persuadé que c’était la chose à faire !

Son discours, hésitant sur les premières phrases, s’était enflammé au fur et à mesure que les mots lui venaient. Car faire partie de la Team Free Will était quelque chose qu’il ne regretterait jamais. C’était après que les choses s’étaient gâtées.

_ Et la guerre contre Raphaël ? demanda quelqu’un.

_ Raphaël voulait relancer l’apocalypse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Et nous l’avons battu ! rappela-t-il.

_ A quel prix ? interrogea Balthazar.

Castiel soupira.

_ Je sais. Je sais. J’ai perdu pied. Mais nous avons réussi. Nous avons de nouveau arrêté l’apocalypse et sauvé l’humanité.

_ Et l’humanité était plus importante que nous tous ?

Castiel hocha la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Balthazar. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait comprendre.

_ Balthazar, s’il te plait. Je dois partir.

_ Je suis désolé Cas. Je ne peux pas te laisser filer.

_ Anna ? tenta alors Castiel en se tournant vers la jeune femme rousse qui avait attentivement suivi son discours.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas te défendre Castiel, fit-elle avec un sourire peiné.

Castiel sentit ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il savait que les mots n’étaient pas son fort. Il était un soldat, l’action était sa spécialité. Mais comme toujours, il devait essayer. S’il ne parvenait pas à convaincre les anges de le laisser partir, tout était perdu.

_ S’il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part que je suis désolé de tout ce qu’il s’est passé. De tout ce qu’il vous est arrivé et de ce qu’est devenu le paradis. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais. Mais vous devez me laisser partir ! Je ne suis pas mort. Pas vraiment. Je suis ici en mission. Je dois trouver Gabriel. Est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’aider ? S’il vous plaît !

_ Personne ne sait où est Gabriel, lui dit Anna. Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ?

Ce fut Balthazar qui prit la parole.

_ Cas a encore fait des bêtises, l’humanité est encore en danger et ses amis les Winchester ont trouvé très intelligent de l’envoyer jusqu’ici pour demander l’aide de Gabriel.

Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre.

_ Quelle bande d’idiots ! Ils imaginaient vraiment que nous accueillerons Cas les bras ouverts ? Tu veux que je te dise mon pauvre Cas, ton petit copain s’est bien moqué de toi.

Castiel baissa la tête. Il n’aurait jamais le soutien de Balthazar et donc le soutien des autres anges. Il allait devoir se débrouiller par lui-même et donc s’enfuir. Même si pour cela, il lui fallait provoquer lui-même la bonne occasion.

_ Dean n’est pas mon petit copain, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Et il était contre l’idée que je vienne ici.

Balthazar gloussa de nouveau.

_ Oh ! Comme c’est romantique...

Anna lui coupa la parole.

_ Cas, que ce passe-t-il ?

Et Cas lui parla des titans, de la plume de Gabriel et du talisman. Balthazar resta silencieux mais Anna hocha la tête tout au long de son histoire. Les autres anges autour d’eux écoutaient également attentivement. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, un long silence s’installa. Finalement, Anna le brisa.

_ C’était très courageux ou bien complètement irréfléchi de ta part de venir ici Cas. Mais malheureusement, nul ne sait où est Gabriel. Il a été l’un des premiers à arriver ici, peu après moi. Je l’ai croisé le jour de son arrivée. Il était très contrarié parce qu’il a découvert ici. Mais depuis je ne l’ai pas revu. Il n’aime pas se mêler aux autres, encore moins en cas de conflit. Et ici, ce n’est plus qu’une grande guerre entre les partisans de Raphaël et nous. Même si nous te libérons, je doute que tu puisses le trouver.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il se sentait presque démotivé. Si Anna lui disait la même chose que Balthazar, il était effectivement fort possible qu’il ne puisse jamais mettre la main sur Gabriel. Puis il pensa à Dean, à leur discussion sur le capot de l’Impala, à la sensation des doigts de Dean entre les siens. Et au fait qu’il l’attendait certainement avec impatience, là-bas, sur Terre, dans la petite maison de Garth et Kevin. Et cette pensée fit naître sur ses lèvres un demi- sourire.

_ Je le trouverai, assura-t-il.

_ Si nous te laissons partir, lui rappela Balthazar.

_ Balthazar ! le sermonna Anna. Laissons-le partir, il a une mission à remplir !

Autour d’eux, des voix de protestation s’élevèrent.

_ Ah ! fit Balthazar en levant le doigt. Je crois constater que tu es la seule ici à avoir été émue par le petit discours de notre ami Cas. Enfin entre groupies de Dean Winchester, je ne suis pas surpris.

_ Je ne suis pas une groupie de Dean Winchester, s’agaça Anna.

_ Tu as couché avec lui, lui rappela Balthazar.

_ Ca ne fait pas de moi une groupie. C’était un jeune homme agréable et intéressant, rien de plus. Je ne fonctionne pas uniquement grâce aux hormones de mon vaisseau, moi.

Elle eut un regard lourd pour Balthazar avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Nous nous sommes tous sacrifiés ici pour arrêter la folie de Lucifer et celle de Raphaël. Ce n’est pas pour laisser des créatures païennes prendre la relève. Aider Castiel c’est faire en sorte que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vain !

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand un ange vint se placer à ses côtés. L’espace d’un instant, Castiel espéra avoir trouvé un nouvel allié mais l’ange avait une toute autre nouvelle à annoncer.

_ Des émissaires de Raphaël sont en approche, fit-il d’une voix neutre. Ils ne sont que deux et ne paraissent pas hostiles.

Balthazar hocha la tête avant de le renvoyer à son poste d’un geste de la main.

_ Pas hostile mais méfions-nous quand même.

Il suivit le guetteur à travers la foule, en direction des nouveaux arrivants, laissant Castiel sous la surveillance d’Anna et des anges alentours. Au loin, deux silhouettes approchaient d’un pas tranquille. Castiel n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître Uriel, même à cette distance. La seconde lui était par contre complètement inconnue.

Autour de lui, il sentit les anges se mettre en position de défense. Même si les autres n’étaient que deux, il était possible qu’il s’agisse d’un piège et l’expérience leur avait appris à se méfier.

Tranquillement, comme s’ils ne se sentaient pas menacés le moins du monde, Uriel et le deuxième ange s’avancèrent vers Balthazar. Castiel s’attendait presque à voir Uriel s’enfoncer les mains dans les poches et se mettre à siffloter. Lorsqu’ils ne furent plus qu’à quelques pas, Uriel eut un sourire goguenard en observant la foule. Voyant loin au-dessus des têtes, il n’eut aucun mal à repérer Castiel, côte à côte avec Anna.

_ La fine équipe que voilà ! s’exclama-t-il. Comme ça les rumeurs disaient vrai. Castiel est enfin parmi nous.

Celui-ci eut envie de dire à son ancien co-équipier qu’il n’était pas vraiment mort mais il n’avait aucune intention de fournir des informations au clan de Raphaël. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Et il est à nous, se sentit obligé de préciser Balthazar en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défi.

Uriel lui fit les gros yeux.

_ Allons, allons Balthy, ne jouons pas à ça. Nous savons tous que tu l’as récupéré sur notre territoire.

Balthazar prit un air outré.

_ Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Uriel, pour qui me prends-tu ?

_ Pour un sacré magouilleur de fils de pute.

Balthazar éclata de rire.

_ Bien dit mon frère ! lui fit-il remarquer.

Uriel s’avança d’un pas supplémentaire, les mains posées sur les hanches. Il s’était redressé et avait gonflé sa poitrine. Son regard avait perdu toute trace d’humour. Il était passé en mode guerrier.

_ Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit-il. Tu sais très bien qu’il est à nous. Rends-le nous.

_ Quoi ? Comme ça ? Tu crois aux miracles, Uriel !

_ Que veux-tu en échange du traître ?

Castiel avait suivi toute la conversation en silence mais il tiqua au mot traître. Surtout venant de la part d’Uriel, il trouvait ça un peu fort. Il fit un pas pour intervenir mais la main d’Anna se posa sur son bras. Elle le retint en arrière et il ravala sa colère. Elle avait raison, ce n’était probablement pas le moment d’envenimer la situation.

_ Combien Raphaël est-il prêt à payer, voilà la vraie question, répliqua Balthazar.

Uriel haussa les épaules.

_ Pas tant que ça. Il sait qu’il peut venir le reprendre quand il veut. Tu ferais mieux toi, d’annoncer un prix.

_ Uriel, Uriel, Uriel, fit Balthazar en secouant la tête. Tu crois vraiment que le bluff va marcher sur moi ?

_ Le bluff ? Quel bluff ?

A son tour, Balthazar se redressa le plus possible. Castiel avait vraiment l’impression d’assister à un combat de coqs.

_ Nous savons tous deux de quoi il s’agit, répondit-il très sûr de lui.

Uriel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Vraiment ? J’aurais pourtant cru que tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais, comme par exemple, la libération de tes compagnons prisonniers.

Balthazar lui sourit.

_ C’est une option à laquelle j’avais songé, effectivement. Mais ce n’est pas...

Uriel lui coupa la parole.

_ Et dans cette éventuelle tractation, veux-tu que nous incluions tes guetteurs que nous avons faits prisonniers il y a quelques minutes ?

Cette fois, Balthazar flancha.

_ Que...

Uriel claqua des doigts et tout autour d’eux des anges se matérialisèrent. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour éviter que leurs silhouettes transparentes n’aient été visibles du groupe de Balthazar mais ils étaient surtout très nombreux. Raphaël n’avait pas hésité à sortir les grands moyens pour s’assurer la capture de Castiel.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Uriel.

_ Va te faire foutre, répondit Balthazar en sortant sa lame.

Il n’allait pas se laisser intimider pour cette bande d’imbéciles, surtout pas sur son propre territoire.

Aussitôt, tous les membres de son groupe sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en position d’attaque. Castiel les imita, sa lame en moins, puisqu’il l’avait donnée à Dean. Mais il n’était pas prêt à se rendre, même s’il devait se battre à mains nues. Les anges d’Uriel se mirent à courir vers leur direction. La distance leur laissait heureusement le temps de s’organiser. Voyant Castiel désarmé, Anna se plaça devant lui.

_ Reste avec moi, lui donna-t-elle pour instruction.

Castiel opina.

Avant que le gros des troupes ne les submerge, Balthazar passa à l’attaque. Il fit mine de se jeter sur Uriel, qui fit un pas de côté, avant de se tourner avec son compagnon qui glapit de douleur quand la lame de Balthazar lui traversa le ventre.

Uriel gronda de rage et sortit son arme avant de se ruer vers Balthazar. Celui-ci esquiva d’un pas leste.

Pendant ce temps, un des hommes de Balthazar attrapa le compagnon d’Uriel et le chargea sur son épaule avant de s’enfoncer dans la foule.

_ Un prisonnier de guerre de plus, expliqua Anna à Castiel.

Celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de répondre que les autres débarquaient. Aussitôt un épais mur d’anges s’interposa entre eux et les combats. Les hommes de Balthazar n’avaient pas à cœur de défendre Castiel pour lui-même mais ils n’avaient aucune envie de donner satisfaction à Raphaël en le laissant récupérer l’ange renégat sans rien en échange.

Castiel passa de longues minutes à ne voir que les dos de ceux qui le défendaient, Anna toujours collée à lui en fidèle garde du corps.

Autour d’eux des cris déchiraient le silence. Les cris de douleur des blessés bien sûr mais aussi les cris de rage des guerriers frustrés par ce monde où il ne se passait rien. Ils défoulaient la colère de leur mort les uns sur les autres, dans cette dimension où plus rien ne pouvait les tuer.

Castiel se sentit mal d’être la source de tant de fureur et de désespoir.

_ Donne-moi ta lame, fit-il à Anna en tendant la main.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Donne-moi ta lame ! répéta-t-il avec plus de véhémence.

_ Non !

_ Je dois régler ça moi-même, expliqua-t-il.

_ Non, répliqua-t-elle de nouveau. Tu dois nous faire confiance. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous combattons les hommes de Raphaël. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. Toi, tu ne dois pas te faire prendre et mener à bien ta mission.

Castiel grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas. Il savait qu’Anna avait raison. Il était là pour une raison bien plus grande qu’une guerre fratricide sans vraiment de but ni d’intérêt.

A contrecœur, il approuva.

Balthazar apparut alors à leurs côtés. Il se tenait le flanc et était un peu pâlot.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda Anna.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

_ Juste un léger coup de lame d’Uriel qui est arrivé par derrière comme le gros lâche qu’il est. Mais ce n’est qu’une petite égratignure. Dans quelques minutes, j’y retourne.

_ Je croyais que Raphaël n’était pas assez stupide pour vous attaquer sur votre propre territoire ? fit remarquer Castiel.

Balthazar gloussa.

_ Comme quoi il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la stupidité de l’adversaire. Ou alors, c’est que tu lui fais vraiment perdre la tête, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Il vint ensuite se placer de l’autre côté de Castiel, scrutant la foule à la recherche d’un éventuel ennemi infiltré. Mais il constata avec fierté que ses troupes tenaient bon, même contre des adversaires aussi coriaces.

Ils bataillèrent de longues minutes. Les blessés étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais les cris s’amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que les combattants s’épuisaient. Et la situation devenait vraiment confuse pour Castiel alors que les armées se fondaient les unes dans les autres. Il ne savait pas qui appartenait à quel groupe mais il avait l’impression que les ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Balthazar et Anna le serraient de très près, leurs armes levées vers de potentielles menaces.

L’espace d’un instant, Castiel songea à récupérer la lame d’un des blessés mais lorsqu’il tenta de s’éloigner, Balthazar lui attrapa le bras.

_ Je dois pouvoir me défendre, lui fit Castiel.

Balthazar secoua la tête.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser t’armer. Anna et moi te défendrons.

_ Je ne retournerai pas la lame contre toi, promit Castiel, ne comprenant que trop bien les inquiétudes de Balthazar.

Ce dernier se contenta de pouffer et resserra son emprise sur le bras de Castiel, de la main qui ne tenait pas son arme.

_ Reste près de nous, ajouta-t-il d’un ton qui ne permettait aucune protestation.

Castiel se plia aux ordres de Balthazar mais il accrut sa surveillance du champ de bataille. S’il pouvait profiter de la confusion générale pour s’enfuir, il le ferait. C’était un pari risqué au milieu de tant de soldats de Raphaël mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps et le clan de Balthazar ne valait de toute façon pas vraiment mieux. Cependant, ça n’allait pas être chose aisée avec Balthazar lui encerclant le bras comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, une voix s’éleva en marge des combats. Pas un cri de douleur physique, plutôt un cri de désespoir.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Balthazar poussa un long soupir.

_ Il ne manquait plus que ceux-là, commenta-t-il, passablement agacé.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Castiel.

_ Les illuminés dont je te parlais. Ceux qui pensent que nous sommes ici pour méditer et blablabla !

Anna eut un regard sombre.

_ Arrête. Ils ne font de mal à personne et ce sont sans doute les plus sains d’entre nous.

_ S’ils sont si bien que ça, tu n’as qu’à les rejoindre.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_ Arrêtez ! supplia une nouvelle fois la voix.

Castiel se redressa le plus possible et entraperçut une forme au loin, se tenant toute proche des guerriers sans se mêler à eux.

_ S’il vous plaît, insista-t-il.

Uriel fut le premier à répondre aux supplications. D’un grand geste, il repoussa l’ange contre lequel il se battait et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux Samandriel ?

En attendant ce nom, Castiel frissonna. Encore un ange qui était mort directement par sa main. Et même s’il ne l’avait pas voulu, même s’il avait été manipulé, il était celui qui avait planté sa lame dans Samandriel alors que celui-ci avait toujours été de son côté.

_ Quand cesserez-vous avec cette guerre absurde ? demanda l’ange à l’apparence juvénile.

Uriel s’avança vers lui. Il boitait un peu, sans doute une blessure reçue au cours de la dernière bataille, mais il était bien plus imposant que Samandriel. Cependant, ce dernier ne faiblit pas.

_ Et quand commenceras-tu à t’occuper de tes affaires ? répliqua Uriel.

_ Ce sont mes affaires. Vos destins à tous sont mes affaires. Vous n’avez aucune raison de vous battre.

_ Nous avons toutes les raisons de nous battre. Cette fois plus encore que les autres.

_ Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai, reprit Samandriel. Castiel est ici.

Il scruta la foule à la recherche de l’ange mais Castiel rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il ne voulait pas voir une nouvelle fois la haine et le reproche dans le regard de l’ange dont il avait pris la vie.

_ Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répéta Uriel.

_ Castiel est un des nôtres, répondit calmement Samandriel. Vous devriez le laisser venir avec nous.

Uriel éclata de rire.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Un des vôtres ?

Tout autour d’eux, les combats avaient cessé et chacun écoutait attentivement l’échange entre Uriel et Samandriel, côte à côte avec ceux qu’ils cherchaient à blesser un instant plus tôt.

_ Un des nôtres, confirma Samandriel. Castiel est le seul à avoir rempli sa mission, le seul à n’avoir jamais trahi notre père. Il a fait passer la survie de son ultime création, la Terre et les humains, avant tout le reste. C’est le seul à n’avoir jamais failli dans les épreuves. Et même si à vos yeux il a fait des erreurs, c’est grâce à lui que l’humanité est toujours en vie. Il est ce que nous aspirons à être en tant qu’anges.

Castiel sentit la chaire de poule lui remonter le long des bras. C’était une sensation qu’il n’avait que très peu expérimentée à part lorsqu’il était en présence de Dean. Mais le discours de Samandriel lui avait donné des frissons. Pour la première fois, quelqu’un paraissait comprendre les raisons de ses actions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

_ Mais il t’a tué ! cria une voix au loin.

_ Et je lui pardonne, répondit paisiblement Samandriel.

Castiel sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Balthazar grogna à ses côtés.

_ Foutaises ! s’écria Uriel en giflant violemment Samandriel qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Ce coup sonna la reprise des combats. Aussi brusquement qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés, les assauts reprirent, ainsi que les cris et le bruit des lames s’entrechoquant. Castiel perdit Samandriel de vue mais il espérait qu’Uriel ne s’était pas défoulé sur le petit ange.

Frénétiquement il observa la foule et aperçut Uriel en plein combat avec l’ange qu’il avait délaissé juste avant l’intervention de Samandriel. Bien. Au moins, Samandriel avait pu s’enfuir.

Une forme se glissa alors auprès d’Anna qui sursauta et se retourna brusquement, son arme en l’air.

_ Doucement ! Ce n’est que moi ! fit Samandriel, les mains levées pour montrer qu’il n’était pas armé.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait réussi à se glisser au milieu des combats jusqu’à eux. Anna baissa sa lame.

_ Castiel, fit Samandriel en se tournant vers lui. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Castiel aurait voulu lui dire à quel point ses mots avaient compté pour lui mais il n’était pas très bon pour ça et il se contenta de pointer de la tête la main de Balthazar qui le tenait toujours fermement.

_ Je sais où trouver Gabriel, ajouta Samandriel à voix basse.

Aussitôt, Castiel se tourna vers son ex meilleur ami.

_ Balthazar, supplia-t-il.

Balthazar soupira longuement, pesamment, théâtralement. Son regard passa de Castiel à Samandriel puis de nouveau à Castiel. Deux paires de grands yeux bleus étaient fixées vers lui et attendaient, pleines d’espoir, qu’il libère Castiel.

_ Balthazar ! intervint à son tour Anna.

Celui-ci fit la moue et relâcha le bras de Castiel.

_ Je n’ai jamais pu dire non à tes beaux yeux Cas ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Maintenant va-t-en avant que les autres ne réalisent que je t’ai laissé filer.

_ Merci Balthazar, fit Castiel.

Il espérait mettre toute la reconnaissance dont il était capable dans ce simple mot.

Balthazar hocha la tête et lui fit signe de déguerpir.

_ Merci Anna, ajouta-t-il aussi, alors que Samandriel lui prenait à son tour le bras pour le guider à travers les corps pressés des combattants.

Castiel avait imaginé qu’il leur serait difficile de fuir. Qu’à peine en route, quelqu’un allait les repérer. Il se trompait. De toute évidence, Samandriel avait développé une certaine habilité dans l’art de la discrétion. Il savait exactement quels détours faire pour être cachés, comment passer discrètement à côté de groupes trop occupés à se battre pour les remarquer et où ressortir de la mêlée pour s’éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Castiel était admiratif. Samandriel aurait fait un parfait éclaireur sur le terrain.

Sans un mot, Castiel le suivit, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, le dos courbé pour ne pas qu’on voit son visage. En peu de temps, ils étaient à la limite des combats et devant eux s’étendait le grand rien.

_ C’est maintenant que ça se complique, lui souffla Samandriel. Si nous allons assez vite, ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper même s’ils nous repèrent. Mais l’idéal serait quand même qu’ils nous repèrent le plus tard possible.

_ Que proposes-tu ?

_ Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire à part se rendre translucide. Tu sais faire ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Samandriel eut une petite moue.

_ Je m’en doutais. C’est normal pour les nouveaux de ne pas encore avoir appris le truc. Essaie quand même.

Castiel grimaça. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment s’y prendre. Puis il repensa au petit chemin qu’il avait créé. Peut-être qu’en s’imaginant transparent... Il ferma les yeux et se vit, petit à petit, perdre toutes ses couleurs. Le noir de ses cheveux. Le bleu de sa cravate et de ses yeux. Le rose de sa peau.

_ Ca marche ? demanda-t-il à Samandriel en ouvrant un œil.

Samandriel força un petit sourire.

_ Absolument pas, admit-il.

Castiel soupira.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire, avoua-t-il.

Samandriel lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Il faut que tu te sentes disparaître. Il faut que ce que tu sais être toi soit englouti. Il faut que tu étioles l’essence de ton être. Trouve quelque chose, une situation, qui te donne envie de disparaître. Ce n’est pas très agréable mais ça marche.

Castiel réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qui pourrait lui donner envie de disparaître. La solution était tellement évidente. Il imagina un monde sans Dean. Un monde qu’il continuerait à protéger mais pour lequel il n’aurait plus aucun goût, ni aucun intérêt. Il s’imagina, jour après jour, parcourant la Terre, retrouvant le souvenir de Dean à chaque hamburger mangé, l’odeur de Dean dans chaque flaque d’huile de voiture, mais tout cela ne serait plus que des pensées furtives dans un océan de vide.

_ C’est pas mal ! fit Samandriel, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Sursautant, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient translucides mais elles reprenaient déjà de la couleur.

_ Concentre-toi ! s’écria Samandriel.

Castiel se força à retenir ce sentiment de vide aussi pénible soit-il et de nouveau ses mains disparurent. Il comprit ce que Balthazar voulait dire quand il lui avait avoué que ce n’était pas agréable de se sentir disparaître. C’était froid et oppressant. Et désespérant.

_ Allons-y, reprit Samandriel en lui touchant une nouvelle fois le bras.

Castiel opina et constata que son compagnon était lui aussi passé en mode camouflage. Le plus rapidement possible, ils s’éloignèrent du fracas des combats. Castiel s’attendait à chaque instant à ce qu’on les rattrape mais de toute évidence, la guerre et la violence occupaient bien trop les esprits. Nul ne prit garde aux deux silhouettes qui se fondaient dans l’immensité blanche.

Rapidement, ils ne furent plus que tous les deux et Samandriel reprit ses couleurs. Castiel fit de même, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de la sensation poisseuse de sa solitude.

_ Merci, fit Castiel alors qu’ils marchaient à présent en silence, côte à côte.

Samandriel eut l’air étonné.

_ Pour quoi donc ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Samandriel avait tant fait pour lui cette dernière heure qu’il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il hésita.

_ Pour... tout ? Pour m’avoir défendu tout à l’heure, pour m’avoir sauvé à la fois des griffes de Raphaël et de Balthazar.

Samandriel sourit paisiblement.

_ J’ai fait ce qui devait être fait, rien de plus. Nous avons pour philosophie de toujours faire ce qui est juste. Nous avions perdu cela de vue depuis trop longtemps.

Castiel opina. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il était un autre sujet qu’il souhaitait aborder mais il ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre. Finalement, la méthode directe était probablement la meilleure.

_ Surtout merci de m’avoir pardonné.

Samandriel se tourna vers lui et l’observa longuement. Puis il lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule.

_ Toi, tu ne t’es toujours pas pardonné ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Tu as fait de mauvaises choses Castiel, mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Tu as été le seul ange à autant t’impliquer pour arrêter l’apocalypse, puis Raphaël, les Léviathans... Tu as mis ta vie en jeu à chaque fois pour protéger ce que notre père a créé. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir oublié la vraie nature de notre mission.

_ Par ma faute le paradis a été détruit, lâcha Castiel dans un soupir.

_ Tu as fait des erreurs mais nous en avons fait plus encore et peut-être avons-nous mérité ce qui nous est arrivé.

_ Pas toi ! protesta Castiel.

_ Non, je parlais des anges en général. Notre nature guerrière a pris le pas sur notre nature divine. Et nous n’avons pas appris de nos erreurs. Encore aujourd’hui vois-tu comme bon nombre d’entre nous sont prêts à s’entredéchirer ? Il est temps que tu te pardonnes Castiel car nous, les anges, sommes plus responsables encore que toi de notre propre déchéance.

Incapable de parler, Castiel hocha fébrilement la tête. Il s’était senti tellement coupable toutes ces années. Il n’était pas encore prêt à se pardonner mais les paroles de Samandriel apaisaient quelque peu sa douleur.

_ Merci, bredouilla-t-il finalement.

Le sourire de l’ange se fit rayonnant.

_ Tu n’as pas à me remercier, je te donne tout simplement ma version de la vérité. Et crois-moi, bientôt, tout le monde t’aura pardonné. Balthazar et Uriel ont beau se moquer de nous, nos rangs grossissent jour après jour. Beaucoup d’anges sont fatigués de se battre et se tournent vers une autre voie, celle de la réflexion et de la rédemption. Comment crois-tu que j’ai été averti aussi vite de ta venue ici et de ta nouvelle mission ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Nous sommes infiltrés dans leurs rangs, avoua Samandriel.

_ Anna ?

_ Et bien d’autres ! La fin de la guerre est proche. Je peux te le prédire.

Samandriel paraissait intimement persuadé de ce qu’il avançait et Castiel espérait qu’il avait raison.

_ Et tu sais vraiment où se trouve Gabriel ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Les autres l’avaient tellement découragé qu’il en était venu à penser que Samandriel avait avancé ce pion dans l’unique but de le convaincre de le suivre. Cependant, mentir ne paraissait pas être dans la nature du jeune ange. D’ailleurs, sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, celui-ci hocha la tête avec véhémence.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Mais comment ? On m’a dit que nul ne l’avait vu depuis des années.

_ Nul des clans de Raphaël ou Balthazar. Gabriel pense que Raphaël est un imbécile et que Balthazar est pompeux et théâtral, ce qui venant de Gabriel n’est pas rien, tu peux me croire. Et il n’a pas envie de se mêler de leurs petites querelles. Il pense qu’en tant qu’archange, on va le forcer à prendre partie, ce dont il n’a aucune envie. Alors il se cache. Mais nous, il vient nous parler de temps en temps. Il nous trouve, selon ses propres termes, rafraîchissants. Je n’ai jamais pu décider si c’était une insulte ou un compliment.

_ Je n’imaginais pas Gabriel adepte de la réflexion et de la rédemption, répondit Castiel.

_ Il ne l’est pas ! Il vit globalement dans son coin. Mais comme il nous trouve moins bêtes que les autres, il vient de temps en temps nous rendre visite, histoire de ne pas être complètement isolé. Même si son repère est bien aménagé.

_ Son repère ? s’enquit Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

Il n’y avait toujours que du blanc à perte de vue et Castiel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se faire un quelconque repère ici.

_ Nous y sommes presque, répondit Samandriel. Tu vas comprendre.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu lorsque Castiel repéra une silhouette. De loin, il supposa qu’il s’agissait de Gabriel, les attendant patiemment. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur approche, il réalisa que l’ange était bien trop imposant pour être Gabriel. Rapidement, il comprit qui il était. Il stoppa net. Samandriel lui attrapa le bras et le força à avancer.

_ Mais... protesta Castiel.

_ Fais-moi confiance, répondit Samandriel.

_ Zachariah ! cracha Castiel lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination.

L’ange hocha la tête.

_ Bonjour Castiel. C’est une vraie surprise de te revoir.

Castiel se tourna vers Samandriel.

_ Méfie-toi. Il est...

Calmement, Samandriel posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Castiel et chercha son regard. Castiel ne trouva que paix et confiance dans les yeux du petit ange.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Il est avec nous maintenant.

_ Que... balbutia Castiel.

Mais Zachariah lui coupa la parole.

_ J’en ai eu assez d’être manipulé. J’ai servi Michaël sans jamais fléchir et regarde où ça m’a mené. J’ai décidé de ne pas refaire la même erreur, que ce soit avec Raphaël ou Balthazar. J’ai pris du recule et j’ai repris mon destin en main.

Devant le silence de Castiel, il poursuivit.

_ Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance Castiel.

Samandriel approuva avec enthousiasme.

_ Exactement ! Au fait, tu as pu le voir ?

Zachariah opina.

_ Oui. Il sait que Castiel est là et il est curieux de le rencontrer.

_ Bon, bon, bon ! C’est à toi de jouer maintenant Castiel. Nous te laissons ici. Continue tout droit dans la même direction et tu trouveras Gabriel.

_ Merci, fit de nouveau Castiel en tendant la main à Samandriel.

Ce dernier hésita. Le geste était tellement humain et il avait passé si peu de temps sur Terre qu’il lui était toujours un peu étranger. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il la saisit et la secoua timidement.

_ Tu n’as pas à me remercier. C’est moi qui te remercie. Nous avons tous tellement appris de tes actions. Reste toujours fidèle à tes idéaux.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Castiel en relâchant la main de Samandriel.

Zachariah ne le toucha pas mais eut un petit signe de tête dans sa direction.

_ J’espère que tu trouveras la paix que tu mérites Castiel, fit-il.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Puis les deux anges s’éloignèrent, le laissant seul. Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit aucune trace d’un quelconque repère, ni de Gabriel lui-même. Mais il savait pouvoir faire confiance à Samandriel, alors, il s’avança dans la direction que lui avait indiquée l’ange.

Il n’avait pas fait trois pas qu’un phénomène étrange se produisit. Il recula brusquement, surpris parce qu’il venait de se passer. Très lentement, il avança de nouveau son pied. Et avant que sa semelle n’ait pu toucher le sol, son pied disparut. Il releva la jambe. Son pied était toujours parfaitement attaché à sa jambe.

Castiel ferma les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration et l’élança en avant. Il sentit un vent froid frapper son visage puis il se retrouva dans un endroit bien plus chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux.

_ Cas ! Enfin ! Magnifiques chaussures ! Je me demandais combien de fois tu allais me les montrer avant d’enfin daigner me rejoindre !

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Il était à présent dans une vaste pièce richement fournie. Sur sa gauche trônait un grand buffet couvert de sucreries et de gâteaux. Sur sa droite, une piscine de pierres fumait, emplissant l’air de brume. Et face à lui se trouvait le plus grand canapé qu’il ait jamais vu, aussi large que moelleux et d’un rouge presque outrageant. En son centre, perdu au milieu des coussins, était lascivement allongé Gabriel, tout sourire.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? demanda Castiel, en faisant un pas supplémentaire dans l’antre de l’archange.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais le plafond était complètement noir. Il ignorait d’où provenait la lumière qui éclairait cet endroit. Tout ici était parfaitement illogique.

_ Mon chez moi ! répondit avec enthousiasme Gabriel en sautant du canapé pour rejoindre Castiel. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j’allais passer mes journées au milieu de rien comme les autres minables !

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu’il était impossible de créer quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit. Balthazar m’a dit que personne n’avait réussi.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Je te l’ai dit, ce sont des minables. Je joue à un tout autre niveau et...

Il agita un doigt sous le nez de Castiel.

_ ... n’oublie pas que j’étais un dieu de l’illusion ! Je suis complètement à mon aise ici ! Une toile blanche que je façonne à ma guise ! Et je ris de voir les autres errer à travers le grand rien ! Tu veux une bière ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Je suis ici en mission.

Gabriel soupira, claqua des doigts et une bière apparut dans sa main. Il la décapsula d’un coup d’index et jeta la capsule en l’air. Elle disparut immédiatement. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

_ C’est ce qu’on m’a dit. Tu es toujours tellement sérieux Cas. Oh... J’ai dit sérieux ? Excuse-moi, je voulais dire ennuyeux ! A défaut d’un terme plus grossier...

Castiel ne releva pas. Il n’était pas là pour écouter les sarcasmes de Gabriel. Il pouvait passer outre si ça lui permettait de gagner du temps. Il serra tout de même les poings avant de reprendre.

_ J’ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Gabriel gloussa. D’un pas dansant, il s’éloigna de Castiel en direction du buffet garni. Il posa la bière sur la table et attrapa une pomme d’amour. Il mordit dedans à pleines dents, le bruit du sucre craquant envahissant la pièce.

_ C’est aussi ce qu’on m’a dit. Mais pourquoi voudrais-je t’aider ? Aider les autres ne m’a jamais amené que des ennuis. Je suis bien ici ! J’ai tout ce qu’il me faut ! De la bonne nourriture, une piscine bien chaude, un sofa...

Castiel sortit le talisman de son manteau et le tendit vers Gabriel.

_ Je peux te ramener à la vie.

Gabriel jeta sa pomme à terre et s’avança à grands pas vers Castiel.

_ Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Donne-moi ça !

_ Une fois rentré, il va falloir que tu...

Gabriel fit un grand geste impatient vers Castiel.

_ Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux !

Et il attrapa le talisman, l’arrachant des doigts de Castiel. Aussitôt une lumière puissante envahit la pièce. Elle entoura Gabriel qui, de ses deux mains, serrait le talisman contre sa poitrine.

_ Ca marche, murmura-t-il. Ca marche !

Castiel se précipita vers lui.

_ Attends Gabriel ! Il faut que tu me ramènes !

La lumière, de plus en plus forte, l’obligea à fermer les yeux.

 

« *** »

 

Sam était assis à la table de la salle à manger, lisant avec ennui un recueil sur le mythe de Sleepy Hollow, lorsqu’un point de lumière se matérialisa à quelques mètres de lui. A la base, il s’était installé là pour discrètement veiller sur Dean, toujours prostré à terre, la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Mais son frère n’avait toujours pas bougé.

Lorsque la lumière était apparue, Sam avait bondi sur ses pieds.

_ Dean !

Immédiatement, Dean s’était retourné et avait ouvert de grands yeux. Ce qui n’était pas plus gros qu’une luciole quelques secondes auparavant avait maintenant la taille d’une balle de tennis et ne cessait de s’élargir.

_ Cas ! appela Dean, sans lâcher la main de l’ange.

En silence, ils regardèrent la lueur pousser et se déformer jusqu’à prendre la forme d’un corps humain. Puis ses traits se firent plus précis et ils n’eurent aucun mal à reconnaître Gabriel.

_ Il a réussi, fit Sam d’une voix pleine de respect.

_ Evidemment qu’il a réussi ! s’écria Dean, comme s’il n’avait jamais douté de Castiel.

Son emprise sur la main de l’ange s’était raffermie. Mais celle-ci restait froide.

Enfin la lumière pâlit, puis s’étiola dans toute la pièce avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus, planté au milieu du salon de Garth, qu’un Gabriel parfaitement hilare.

_ Sammy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Et quelle merveilleuse façon de revenir à la vie !

Sam serra les mâchoires et força un sourire. Du coin de l’œil, il observait Dean et le corps de Castiel, toujours parfaitement immobile.

_ Content de te revoir parmi nous, répondit-il d’une voix tendue.

Gabriel eut un grand rire joyeux.

_ Quelle merveilleuse équipe nous allons former ! s’esclaffa-t-il.

Au même moment, Dean avait lâché la main de Castiel pour maintenant le secouer de toutes ses forces.

_ Cas ! Cas ! Réponds-moi !

Gabriel se tourna vers Dean mais il n’eut même pas un regard pour Castiel.

_ Hey ! Deano ! Comment va ?

Dean se releva brusquement et fonça vers Gabriel.

_ Où est-il ! hurla-t-il.

Gabriel leva les sourcils.

_ Cas ! Où est-il ? répéta Dean.

Il souleva l’archange par le col mais la seule réaction de Gabriel fut une petite moue.

_ Tu ne l’as pas ramené ! Enflure ! Tu ne l’as pas ramené !

_ Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Dean, répondit Gabriel.

Sam serait bien intervenu mais se mettre entre un archange et son frère furieux ne lui parut pas la meilleure des options. Il allait attendre que les choses s’enveniment vraiment avant se s’interposer.

_ Je vais te... grogna Dean entre ses dents.

_ Dean, fit une voix râpeuse derrière lui.

Aussitôt Dean lâcha Gabriel qui retomba sans grâce au sol puis il se retourna. Castiel avait ouvert les yeux. Dean sentit ses genoux faiblir.

 

(à suivre...)


	11. Chapitre 11

_ Je ne me suis pas évanoui ! s’écria Dean pour au moins la troisième fois de suite, tout en parcourant le salon à grandes enjambées.

_ Tu t’es écroulé à terre, inconscient, lui rappela Gabriel, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, un cacao fumant à la main. Moi j’appelle ça s’évanouir.

Il arborait un sourire narquois qui ne plaisait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à Dean.

_ Ca n’a rien à voir ! se défendit ce dernier.

Sam reposa sur la table de la salle à manger la tasse de chocolat chaud que Gabriel lui avait offert peu auparavant et se porta au secours de son frère.

_ Dean ne s’est pas réellement évanoui, fit-il avec un sourire plus amusé que penaud. Il a simplement eu une petite défaillance…

Dean poussa un long soupir et leva les mains au ciel. Avec un soutien pareil, il n’avait plus qu’à se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche et tant pis s’ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

_ … due au fait qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis un long moment.

_ Oh oui ! Il était trop inquiet pour son petit Castounet ! ironisa Gabriel.

Dean se tourna d’un bloc vers lui, un index menaçant pointé sur l’archange. Ce dernier se contenta de lever un sourcil tout en portant sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

_ Toi ! Si tu…

_ Dean, intervint Castiel depuis le canapé.

Depuis son réveil, il n’avait quasiment pas bougé. Il s’était simplement redressé pour faire un peu de place quand Gabriel et Sam avaient porté Dean sur le sofa lors de… sa défaillance. Dean était revenu à lui presque immédiatement et il avait bondi hors des coussins. Depuis, il s’agitait dans tous les sens pour prouver à tous qu’il allait parfaitement bien.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s’opposer à Gabriel, reprit calmement Castiel. Nous avons besoin de son aide.

Il porta une main sur sa poitrine et la tache de sang qui maculait sa chemise disparut.

_ Parfaitement Deanounet. Ecoute Castounet ! Ce serait vraiment dommage de me mettre dans de mauvaises dispositions après tous les efforts que vous avez faits pour me récupérer !

Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Castiel. Il se sentait encore fébrile mais la colère l’aidait à dépasser sa faiblesse passagère. De toute évidence, Gabriel était bien décidé à profiter de sa position et à le faire tourner en bourrique. Dean n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser faire. Il serra les poings, prêt à répondre à Gabriel lorsque son estomac gargouilla. Sam n’avait pas tort, il n’avait rien mangé depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Devant la mine déconfite de son frère, Sam éclata de rire et le sourire de Gabriel s’élargit de façon presque impossible. Seul Castiel resta de marbre, visiblement toujours inquiété par les tensions entre Dean et Gabriel.

_ Sam avait raison mon pauvre Deano ! intervint ce dernier. Tu as faim et ça te rend tout faible. Attends je te prépare quelque chose !

Il leva la main pour claquer des doigts mais Dean l’arrêta d’un mouvement. Il se leva du canapé, dissimulant du mieux possible ses jambes tremblantes, une moue dédaigneuse plaquée sur le visage.

_ Hors de question que j’accepte une quelconque nourriture de ta part ! répliqua-t-il.

Il en profita pour jeter un regard noir à Sam qui haussa les épaules en prenant une nouvelle gorgée que de sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Celui-ci n’avait pas les mêmes aprioris que son frère et il fallait bien l’admettre, le cacao était délicieux. A la périphérie de sa vision, il vit Gabriel lui faire un petit clin d’œil mais Sam l’ignora et reposa sa tasse.

Dean suivit l’échange visiblement agacé aussi bien par l’attitude de Gabriel que par celle de Sam et il sortit en maugréant.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et appuya sur l’interrupteur. Au moins là, il aurait un peu de calme. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où pouvait se trouver Garth et Kevin. Il repoussa de la main le petit rideau fleuri qui couvrait la fenêtre et regarda à l’extérieur. Il faisait nuit noir. Le couple devait probablement être dans sa chambre à dormir. Dean devait bien admettre qu’il avait perdu toute notion du temps lors de l’absence de Cas.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et trouva un vieux reste de pizza qu’il jeta négligemment dans le four à micro-ondes. Pas un repas parfait, mais ça lui callerait l’estomac et ça lui donnerait une excuse pour se prendre une bière. Il la décapsula en attendant que sa pizza chauffe et lorsque la sonnerie du four retentit, il s’installa à la petite table bancale, son assiette devant lui, sa bouteille à côté mais sans couverts ni verres.

Il en était à peine à sa première bouchée que Castiel apparaissait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Dean se dépêcha d’avaler et se nettoya la bouche de la manche. Puis il but une gorgée de bière pour se dégager la gorge.

Castiel le regarda sans bouger, en attendant que Dean soit prêt. Dès qu’il reposa sa bouteille, l’ange prit la parole.

_ Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel pénétra dans la cuisine. Il s’installa sur la chaise pile face à Dean et croisa les mains devant lui. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment lancer la conversation.

Dean eut un sourire attendri et décida de lui faciliter la tâche. Il n’était pas le meilleur des orateurs mais comparé à Cas…

_ Tu as fui les autres ? blagua-t-il.

_ Je n’avais pas de raison de rester, répondit l’ange. Sam explique à Gabriel la situation avec les titans et celui-ci passe son temps à faire des remarques que je devine comme étant salaces.

Dean soupira puis mordit de nouveau dans sa pizza. Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire avec les titans soit terminée. Non seulement parce que la situation était dangereuse pour l’humanité mais surtout pour pouvoir être débarrassé de Gabriel. L’archange avait un certain style, il l’admettait au fond de lui mais il aimait trop prendre Dean pour cible pour que ce dernier apprécie vraiment. Il supposait qu’après leur potentielle victoire, Gabriel allait reprendre la route sous sa couverture de trickster, comme il l’avait fait pendant toutes ces années.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine et Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel. Celui-ci observait ses mains. Il ne savait pas comment poursuivre, même s’il était de lui-même venu trouver Dean.

Dean termina sa pizza. Il se doutait parfaitement de quel sujet tracassait Castiel. Lui non plus n’avait pas oublié leur discussion sur le capot de l’impala. Mais il ne savait pas plus que l’ange comment mettre le sujet sur la table. Il se racla la gorge.

Castiel releva la tête et Dean porta rapidement la bouteille à ses lèvres. Tout ceci devenait franchement gênant.

_ Alors, reprit Dean lorsqu’il décida que la situation devenait réellement insupportable et qu’il lui fallait coûte que coûte briser la glace, comment c’était là-bas ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Au paradis des anges, précisa Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Ah. Là-bas. C’était… blanc. Et vide.

Dean se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ca n’a pas l’air très paradisiaque, commenta-t-il.

Castiel eut un subtil sourire en coin et Dean se détendit un peu.

_ Non, non. Ca n’avait rien de commun avec le paradis pour les humains. C’était plutôt comme… une toile inachevée.

_ Tu penses que Dieu ne l’avait pas terminé ?

L’ange haussa les épaules.

_ J’évite de trop penser aux intentions de Dieu. Ca ne m’a jamais réussi. Même les anges qui sont là-bas depuis longtemps n’ont pas compris ce qu’il avait en tête avec cet endroit.

_ Du coup, ils font quoi là-bas ?

Fondamentalement, il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait bien faire les anges dans leur paradis tout vide mais discuter permettait à Cas et lui-même de se détendre et d’oublier leur silence inconfortable. Le sourire de Cas se fit plus franc et il secoua la tête. Il paraissait à la fois navré et amusé.

_ Ils se font la guerre, répondit-il. Apparemment c’est tout ce qu’ils savent faire.

_ Sérieusement ? demanda Dean. Même au paradis ils se tapent dessus ?

_ A longueur de journée !

Dean éclata de rire.

_ Ca ne m’étonne pas. Les anges sont vraiment des connards !

_ Oui ! admit Cas, presque dans un murmure, comme s’il craignait ses blasphèmes soient entendus.

Il avait cependant un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

_ Et pour quelle raison se battent-ils cette fois ? poursuivit Dean.

_ Toujours la même chose. Les partisans de Raphaël contre ceux qui étaient de mon côté.

_ Et tu les as revus ?

Le sourire de Castiel s’effaça.

_ Oui. Et ils me détestent quasiment tous. Ils voulaient me livrer à Raphaël.

_ Les enflures.

Castiel approuva d’un hochement de tête.

_ Balthazar était prêt à le faire mais là Uriel a débarqué et ils ont préféré se battre entre eux.

Dean grinça des dents.

_ Tu as revu du beau monde dis-moi.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Tu n’as pas idée. J’ai cru que je n’arriverais jamais à trouver Gabriel. Heureusement, j’avais aussi des soutiens.

_ Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

Castiel baissa la tête mais son sourire timide était de retour.

_ Anna et Samandriel m’ont aidé…

_ Ann… commença Dean mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

_ … et toi aussi.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

_ Je n’ai rien fait, répondit-il.

_ Tu m’as fait confiance et tu m’as laissé partir. Je ne pouvais pas échouer et te décevoir.

_ Non, ça aurait été dommage.

_ Très dommage. A chaque fois que je croyais échouer, je pensais à toi et…

Castiel s’interrompit brusquement lorsqu’il sentit la main de Dean se poser sur ses doigts, croisés devant lui sur la table. Il releva la tête mais Dean ne regardait que leurs mains. Du bout du pouce, il caressa les phalanges de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne savait trop que faire. Il avait envie de toucher Dean mais il se sentait soudain comme paralysé et, de toute façon, bien trop maladroit pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être juste le nom de Dean. Puis il la referma. Il avait peur de briser le moment. Il avait peur d’à peu près tout en cet instant. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Jamais il n’avait été aussi conscient du corps humain qu’il occupait. Ce qui n’avait été jusqu’à présent que principalement un moyen de locomotion vibrait à présent autour de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il entendait le sang se ruer dans ses veines. Il percevait le fin voile de sueur qui lui couvrait le front.

_ J’avais confiance en toi, murmura Dean.

Castiel tenta de répondre mais sa langue était collée à son palais. Il songea à caresser à son tour les doigts de Dean mais son corps refusait de bouger.

Très lentement, Dean posa sa seconde main sur celles de Castiel. Il resserra son emprise. Toujours sans regarder l’ange, il porta leurs mains jointes à hauteur de son visage. Là seulement il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui si bleu de l’ange.

Castiel hocha la tête, le souffle soudain court.

Les lèvres de Dean effleurèrent alors ses phalanges les unes après les autres. Castiel ferma les yeux et tenta de réguler sa respiration. Il était partagé entre l’envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir loin de ces sensations qui le submergeaient et celle de se jeter sur Dean pour, s’il avait bien compris les coutumes humaines, lui retirer tous ses vêtements.

Il ne fit rien.

La pression de la bouche de Dean sur ses doigts se fit plus insistante. Castiel rouvrit les yeux. Dean se recula de quelques centimètres et l’ange sentit la panique poindre au fond de lui. Avait-il mal agi ? Dean était-il déçu de sa réaction ? Ou plutôt de son absence de réaction ?

Mais Dean lui sourit timidement. Il avait dû sentir le stress qui paralysait l’ange. Castiel tenta de lui répondre mais son propre sourire devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Cela ne parut pas décontenancer son ami car Dean poursuivit ses caresses sur les doigts de Castiel. Ce dernier se détendit légèrement, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Dean parvienne à désemmêler ses mains. Il les tenait à présent paumes en l’air et paraissait en étudier toutes les lignes.

Du bout des pouces, il en traça doucement l’intérieur. Le cœur de Castiel s’emballa au point que son corps humain ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer. Il s’en fichait pas mal. Tout d’abord parce que dans l’absolu il n’avait pas besoin de respirer. Ensuite, parce que même si cela devait tuer une nouvelle fois l’enveloppe humaine empruntée à Jimmy Novak, il était hors de question que Castiel s’éloigne de Dean.

Il vit Dean se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis se lécher la lèvre supérieure avant de se décider. Castiel ne comprenait pas toujours le langage corporel des êtres humains mais même lui réalisait qu’en cet instant, Dean était au moins aussi nerveux que lui.

Cela n’empêcha pas ce dernier de se pencher lentement en avant pour déposer un baiser tremblant dans la paume de la main droite de Castiel. Puis il renouvela l’expérience avec la gauche, cette fois-ci en s’attardant un peu plus longuement.

_ Dean… murmura Castiel.

Dean releva la tête. Il semblait gêné et hésitant, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment, à partir de ce stade, comment continuer. Il se redressa comme au ralenti, attendant un signe, quelque chose de la part de Castiel.

Voyant Dean s’éloigner de lui, même si ce n’était que de quelques centimètres, Castiel réagit. Il désengagea une de ses mains de celle de Dean et avec moins de contrôle qu’il l’avait espéré, la plaqua vivement contre le visage de Dean.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil perplexe. Après tout, Castiel venait plus ou moins de la gifler. Ce n’était pas la réaction qu’il avait espéré.

_ Pardon, bredouilla l’ange.

Mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Il ne cessa pas d’observer Dean. Et lorsque celui-ci sourit à la maladresse de Castiel, ce dernier le prit comme une autorisation.

Il laissa sa paume glisser le long du visage de Dean pour en sentir les moindres détails. Ses cils chatouillèrent le bout de ses doigts, sa barbe naissance racla l’intérieure de sa main. Il traça la forme de ses lèvres du bout de son pouce et devina son souffle irrégulier contre la peau de ses doigts.

Castiel était arrivé sur Terre sans aucune notion d’esthétique humaine mais en cet instant, il était certain que Dean était la plus belle création de son père.

_ Dean, je… je…

_ Oui ?

Castiel retira brusquement sa main et s’enfonça dans sa chaise qui grinça sous l’impact. Dean se redressa, visiblement confus.

_ J’entends des pas et je ne crois pas que…

Sam pénétra dans la cuisine en baillant bruyamment.

_ Bon, j’ai expliqué à Gab…

Il s’arrêta soudain et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Dean à Castiel. Son frère avait les yeux baissés de manière presque agressive, une moue sévère aux lèvres. L’ange, quant à lui, fixait un panier de fruits trop mûrs posé sur le plan de travail. Ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosée, pour le moins inhabituelle chez lui.

_ Oh… fit Sam. J’ai interrompu quelque chose…

_ Non ! s’écria Dean. Tu n’as rien interrompu. Il n’y a rien à interrompre.

_ Je peux… continua Sam en montrant la sortie de l’index.

_ Non ! Aucune raison ! On prenait juste une bière.

Dean récupéra rapidement sa bouteille toujours posée sur la table et la secoua en direction de son frère. Sam ne fit même pas l’effort de dissimuler son sourire moqueur. C’était tout Dean ça. Toujours aussi coincé. Quant à Cas, c’était pire. Sam avait l’impression que l’ange s’était mué en statue.

Décidant que le mieux à faire était de laisser ces deux là en paix le plus rapidement possible, Sam resta à l’entrée de la cuisine pour leur exposer succinctement la situation.

_ Bon, j’ai expliqué à Gabriel où on en était avec Gaïa et il est d’accord pour nous aider.

_ Heureusement encore ! Après le mal que Cas s’est donné pour le ramener, commenta Dean avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

_ Il est parti faire un petit tour, voir s’il parvient à repérer Gaïa. S’il ne trouve rien, nous verrons demain matin pour un plan. Elle ne reste jamais terrée bien longtemps et le mieux serait de profiter d’une de ses sorties pour lui mettre la main dessus et si possible la mettre hors d’état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Ca va demander beaucoup de surveillance et un timing efficace ça. Ses sorties sont toujours courtes.

_ C’est mon avis aussi mais Gabriel pense que si lui et Cas quadrillent simultanément la surface terrestre, ils devraient être capables de la repérer avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire trop de dégâts.

_ A défaut de meilleur plan… admit Dean.

Castiel se leva brusquement de la chaise qu’il occupait. Si brusquement même qu’elle tomba au sol en claquant, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferai mieux d’y aller, fit Castiel d’une voix monocorde.

Et avant que Dean ou Sam n’aient pu protester, l’ange disparut dans un bruit d’ailes.

Dean leva les bras.

_ Attends ! On…

_ Trop tard, le coupa Sam.

Dean soupira.

_ J’espère qu’il sera prudent. Il vient à peine de revenir.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Il est solide. Et il sait ce qu’il fait.

_ Je sais, répondit Dean. Je lui fais confiance.

Sam l’étudia quelques secondes, le mettant presque mal à l’aise. Dean se racla bruyamment la gorge et leva une nouvelle fois sa bière, histoire de se donner une contenance. Il réalisa alors que sa bouteille était vide et il la reposa sans ménagement sur la table.

_ Dean, intervint Sam, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit son frère, sans une seule fois croiser son regard.

Sam lui laissa quelques secondes, au cas où Dean changerait d’avis et qu’il se sentirait le besoin de se confesser. Mais évidemment, Dean resta de marbre.

_ Bon, reprit Sam, je vais me faire quelques heures de sommeil. Tu devrais penser à dormir un peu. Tu dois être épuisé.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se coucher. Pas tout de suite. Pas alors que sa tête allait être pleine de questions et de la sensation des doigts de Castiel sur son visage.

_ Dean, insista Sam.

_ Vas-y toi. Moi je… range mon bordel et j’y vais. Okay ?

Sam approuva mais quitta tout de même la pièce avec hésitation.

Une fois assuré qu’il était seul, Dean se leva de sa chaise. Il releva celle que Castiel avait fait valser et jeta sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le bruit du verre cassé le fit soupirer. Il espérait qu’il n’avait pas réveillé qui que ce soit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à présent, c’était bien de compagnie. Il voulait juste être un peu seul et réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé.

Il savait que les choses devaient évoluer entre Castiel et lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’ils se tournaient autour, qu’ils réfrénaient l’un comme l’autre leurs sentiments. Mais maintenant que cela devenait concret, Dean était terrifié.

Il récupéra son assiette sur la table et se dirigea vers l’évier. Il ouvrit l’eau et, avec la vieille éponge qui trônait sur un présentoir, il commença à la récurer. L’assiette n’était pas si sale que ça mais le mouvement circulaire et le bruit de l’eau qui coule l’aidaient à se calmer et à organiser ses pensées.

Castiel avait été nerveux. Mais cela, Dean s’y était attendu. Lui-même avait été tendu, et pourtant, il avait bien plus d’expérience en matière d’interaction physique que l’ange. Dean savait que c’était à lui de prendre la direction des opérations, de guider Castiel, de lui apprendre. Mais il devait avouer qu’il ne savait pas comment non plus comment s’y prendre. Il y avait deux paramètres auxquels Dean n’avait jamais été confronté. Déjà le sexe de Castiel. Même si pour l’ange les notions de mâle et femelle étaient quelque chose de très vague, Dean l’avait depuis longtemps associé au sexe de son hôte et pour lui, Castiel était définitivement un homme. Ca lui avait posé problème au début. De longs et douloureux problèmes. De la confusion, du rejet et beaucoup de déni. Mais il se sentait enfin prêt à passer au-delà de ses appréhensions. Et c’est là qu’il tombait face à son second souci. La force de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Pour lui, chaque relation physique avait été un moment de détente, un jeu. Il y avait bien eu Cassie puis Lisa, des femmes que Dean avait sincèrement aimées. Mais jamais avec elles il n’avait ressenti ce qu’il ressentait pour Castiel. Depuis des années maintenant, Castiel et lui avaient tissé des relations complexes, d’amitié, de confiance, de douleur, de trahison, de retrouvailles. Autant d’épreuves qui leur avaient permis de comprendre qu’il leur était impossible de vivre l’un sans l’autre.

Lorsqu’il avait pris les mains de Castiel dans les siennes, Dean avait senti comme un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. Lorsqu’il avait embrassé ses paumes, il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Lorsque Castiel avait caressé son visage, il avait senti ses jambes se ramollir complètement au point qu’il s’était réjoui d’être assis. Il n’avait pas besoin de défaillir pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Maintenant, il allait devoir gérer ses prochaines retrouvailles avec l’ange. Pas de doute que la situation allait être inconfortable, la fuite rapide de Castiel prouvant à Dean qu’il n’était pas serein.

Dean soupira et coupa l’eau. Il devait tenir à la main l’assiette la plus propre de la planète. Il reposa l’éponge là où il l’avait trouvée.

_ Dean.

La voix de Castiel, juste dans son dos, le fit sursauter et il lâcha l’assiette. Elle retomba dans l’évier avec fracas. Dean soupira. C’était bien la peine de l’avoir récurée pendant dix bonnes minutes !

_ Cas, répondit-il en se penchant pour ramasser les morceaux.

Il se figea lorsque brusquement, il sentit les bras de Castiel se glisser autour de sa taille. L’ange resserra petit à petit son emprise jusqu’à ce que son torse soit plaqué contre le dos de Dean.

_ Cas, répéta Dean d’une voix étranglée.

_ Dean, répondit Castiel.

La bouche de l’ange se trouvait tout contre l’oreille de Dean et celui-ci sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Il ferma les paupières. Les lèvres de Castiel effleurèrent la base de son cou.

_ Dean, je veux te prendre contre l’évier, murmura ce dernier.

Dean rouvrit brusquement les yeux et éloigna les bras de Castiel de son corps. Il se retourna et, de la paume de la main, fit reculer l’ange de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Le Castiel qui se trouvait face à lui n’avait rien à voir avec le Castiel qui avait disparu peu auparavant. Il ne restait plus rien de la timidité et de l’hésitation, de l’appréhension mais de l’envie. Celui-ci avait un air lubrique et franchement amusé.

_ Tu n’es pas Castiel, fit Dean, la mâchoire serrée.

L’autre éclata de rire.

_ Deano ! Tu es décidément trop fort !

La forme de Castiel perdit de sa consistance et en un clin d’œil, il n’eut plus que Gabriel face à lui.

_ Espèce d’enfoiré, grogna Dean, les poings serrés.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête ! Et j’ai adoré ce petit frisson quand je t’ai serré dans mes bras. Cas ne sait pas ce qu’il manque en ne prenant aucune initiative !

Dean fit appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur Gabriel. Déjà parce que s’attaquer à mains nues à un archange ne servait à rien à part risquer de se blesser et ensuite, parce qu’il craignait que le bruit attire toute la maisonnée. Il n’avait aucune envie d’expliquer à qui que ce soit les origines de l’incident.

Dean se força donc à respirer calmement mais il leva l’index vers Gabriel qui était visiblement toujours très fier de lui.

_ Toi, ne t’approche plus jamais de moi.

L’archange gloussa de nouveau.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean, ne crois pas que j’ai fait ça uniquement pour le plaisir de te tripoter. Ou de t’embarrasser. Du tout !

_ Ben voyons, grogna Dean en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il s’était presque assis sur le bord de l’évier, de façon à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Gabriel et lui.

_ Non, je suis venu car en tant que grand frère responsable, je m’inquiète pour Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond et soupira exagérément. Il avait entendu un bon paquet de bêtises au cours de sa vie mais là, Gabriel venait de décrocher le pompon.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être à la recherche de Gaïa ? fit-il d’une voix ferme en espérant changer le cours de la conversation.

Gabriel fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, les mains croisées dans son dos, dodelinant de la tête, une petite moue aux lèvres.

_ Eh bien… je suis allé faire un petit tour, j’ai regardé un peu partout, je n’ai rien trouvé.

Il leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber brusquement, se claquant au passage les cuisses.

_ Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il. Maaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss… au même moment, Castiel m’a contacté pour me dire qu’il venait m’aider. Tu penses bien que j’ai compris qu’il venait « prendre le relais ». Alors je me suis dit que c’était le moment idéal pour rentrer et avoir une petite conversation avec toi.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il se frotta les yeux avec insistance.

_ Ecoute, j’adorerais passer la nuit à discuter avec toi mais là, je suis vraiment épuisé et j’aimerais aller me coucher. On remet ça à demain ?

Gabriel l’ignora somptueusement. En plus de lui bloquer stratégiquement l’accès à la porte.

_ La petite blague était juste un sympathique supplément, ajouta l’archange qui arborait un sourire rayonnant.

Constatant qu’il ne parviendrait pas à s’en dépêtrer ainsi, Dean se laissa retomber contre l’évier. Gabriel avait un trop long passif d’enquiquinement des autres et Dean n’était certainement pas au niveau. Il valait mieux rapidement lui donner ce qu’il voulait et en être débarrassé.

_ Bon, alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter ? grogna Dean, entre ses dents.

Satisfait d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait aussi facilement, Gabriel s’installa face à Dean, sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine. Il alla jusqu’à poser ses pieds sur la table. Si Kevin descendait à ce moment là, ça allait barder, archange ou pas archange.

Dean lui, ne fit aucune réflexion. Il se nota juste de ne pas prendre demain matin son petit déjeuner à l’endroit où Gabriel avait posé ses bottes.

_ Disons que pendant que Sam m’expliquait votre petit problème de titans, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de surveiller, du coin de ma conscience, ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Et laisse-moi te dire, Deano, que je n’ai pas été déçu ! Regards langoureux et bisous bisous ! Comme c’était touchant !

Gabriel conclut son monologue par un éclat de rire. Dean baissa les yeux et fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Il espérait dissimuler la rougeur qu’il sentait monter sur ses pommettes mais il doutait, à ce stade, pouvoir cacher quoique ce soit à l’archange.

_ Non, reprit Gabriel, je suis sincère. Vous étiez vraiment mignons, aussi coincés l’un que l’autre. Hésitant, soupirant, tremblant et j’en passe ! Mais sérieusement…

Gabriel reposa brusquement ses pieds au sol et se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés et la mine sombre.

_ … si vous continuez à ce rythme, mon pauvre Dean, tu n’es pas prêt de te vider les…

_ Ca suffit ! le coupa Dean, à présent écarlate. Ce qui se passe entre Cas et moi ne te regarde absolument pas. J’en ai assez entendu, je vais me coucher.

Gabriel se releva et lui coupa la route.

_ Bien sûr que si ça me regarde. Cas est mon petit frère après tout.

Dean lui posa les mains sur les épaules et le repoussa violemment. Du moins c’est ainsi que le plan s’était déroulé dans sa tête. En réalité, Gabriel ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, se contentant de lever un sourcil perplexe.

_ Laisse-moi passer, fit Dean d’un ton menaçant.

_ Dean, je veux juste vous aider, Cas et toi. Il n’est pas très dégourdi, figure-toi. Je dois pouvoir vous donner un petit coup de pouce.

_ Nous n’avons pas besoin de ton aide !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Ca m’a d’ailleurs donné une merveilleuse idée.

Dean soupira. Il ignorait quelle idiotie Gabriel allait encore lui sortir mais il redoutait le pire.

_ Ben voyons, ironisa-t-il.

_ Mais oui ! Ecoute ça ! Je t’aide avec mon petit frère et tu m’aides avec le tien !

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre. Il avait redouté le pire mais ce pire là était encore pire que le pire qu’il avait imaginé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il commençait réellement à s’embrouiller dans ses pensées.

_ Quoi ! s’écria-t-il.

Gabriel prit un petit air de conspirateur.

_ Ton petit frère ! Sam !

_ Quoi Sam ?

_ Tu m’arranges le coup avec Sam et moi je t’aide avec Castiel. C’est tout bénef’ pour nous quatre.

_ Comment ça je t’arrange le coup avec Sam ?

Dean s’était difficilement retenu de crier.

Gabriel soupira théâtralement et roula des yeux.

_ Oh bordel Dean ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Cas est toujours puceau ! Il ne va quand même pas falloir que je te fasse une vidéo sur comment ça marche.

Dean plissa le nez.

_ Non merci ! J’ai déjà vu ta première et… non ! Mais… non mais… Sam !

Gabriel eut un petit sourire ravi.

_ Oui Sam. Ton frère est plutôt charmant, il faut bien l’admettre.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il était navré, consterné, dépité et plus encore.

_ C’est hors de question, répliqua-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Déjà parce que je refuse que tu t’approches de mon frère de quelque manière que ce soit !

_ Mais pourquoi ? insista Gabriel.

_ Parce que tu es un con ! Voilà pourquoi !

Gabriel fit une petite grimace.

_ Ce n’est pas très gentil ça Deano.

_ Je ne suis pas gentil.

_ S’il te plaît !

_ Non.

_ Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je me passerai de ton aide.

Gabriel avait grogné sa dernière réponse, de toute évidence bougon.

Dean eut un reniflement amusé.

_ C’est ça, vas-y. Je ne m’inquiète pas trop. Sam aime les grandes blondes élégantes, pas les nabots hystériques.

_ J’ai bien d’autres qualités. Dans quelques semaines il ne pourra plus se passer de moi.

_ Il te déteste, répondit Dean.

_ Il m’adore, répliqua Gabriel.

_ Il te déteste, insista Dean. Et moi aussi. Nous n’avons oublié ni l’un ni l’autre ce que tu nous as fait traverser.

_ J’ai donné ma vie pour vous !

_ C’est vrai…

Dean fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

_ … dans ce cas je pense que je pourrais éventuellement te donner un petit coup de main…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je crois que le voisin de Garth a un cheval. Je pourrais…

_ Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! s’écria Gabriel, l’air outré. Des siècles et des siècles de blagues et de manipulations et tout ce qui passe à la postérité, c’est cette histoire de cheval !

_ Avoue que c’est assez inhabituel.

_ Pas tant que ça à l’époque, répliqua Gabriel, piqué au vif. Et pour ma défense, ce cheval avait une crinière magnifique.

Il termina par un petit clin d’œil à Dean. Ce dernier grimaça.

_ Ca suffit, conclut-il. Tu es odieux. Je vais me coucher.

_ Es-tu sûr de toi Dean ? insista Gabriel en le laissant passer.

Dean parvint enfin à atteindre la porte de la cuisine.

_ Assez sûr oui, répondit-il, tournant le dos à Gabriel.

_ Comme tu voudras. Mais la prochaine fois que tu seras seul avec Castiel…

L’archange marqua une pause.

_ … assure-toi que c’est bien de lui qu’il s’agit avant de le bisouiller, termina-t-il avec la voix rocailleuse de son frère.

Dean se retourna pour constater que Gabriel avait repris l’apparence de Castiel. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Tu n’as rien de commun avec lui. Je n’aurai aucun mal à vous distinguer.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Gabriel alors que Dean quittait la pièce, tu crois que je ne peux pas faire le puceau amouraché ? Nous verrons cela, Dean Winchester !

Dean lui lança un rapide doigt d’honneur avant de définitivement quitter la pièce. Il s’engagea dans les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre. Sans même se changer, ni se laver les dents, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les ressorts grincèrent sous le poids de son corps. Du bout des doigts, il tâtonna pour trouver le bord de la couverture et s’enroula dedans, en position fœtale. Il venait de se passer beaucoup trop de choses à son goût ces dernières heures.

Certes, Dean avait l’habitude des journées bien remplies aux multiples rebondissements mais là, ses sentiments étaient en jeu et c’était quelque chose que Dean avait vraiment du mal à affronter.

D’un côté, les choses avaient agréablement évoluées avec Castiel, de l’autre, l’ange s’était enfui à la première occasion. Et puis, bonne nouvelle, ils étaient parvenus à ramener Gabriel, mais celui-ci paraissait bien décidé à faire tourner Dean en bourrique. S’il devait se méfier à chaque fois que Castiel était près de lui, sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez compliqué entre eux comme ça. Sans parler de la proposition bizarre de Gabriel. Depuis quand l’archange s’intéressait-il à son frère ? Dès le lendemain matin, il allait devoir mettre Sam au courant. Hors de question pour Dean que son petit frère tombe dans un piège et par la même occasion entre les griffes de ce pervers de trickster, fornicateur de cheval ! Bref, avec tout ça, Dean en oubliait presque qu’ils avaient de nouveau le monde à sauver.

Il grogna, raffermit sa prise sur sa couverture et espéra que le sommeil viendrait rapidement.

 

« *** »

 

Dean dormit très mal cette nuit là. Deux ou trois heures entrecoupées tout au plus. Et chacun de ces moments de répit avait été ponctué de rêves sordides où Castiel le rejetait, où Castiel voulait de lui mais s’avérait au dernier moment être Gabriel, où Dean surprenait l’archange chevauchant à la fois son impala et son frère.

Il se réveilla en sueur, la bouche pleine de bile. Il toussa violemment et se redressa avant de s’étouffer dans ses propres fluides. Il se frotta les yeux en grognant. Décidément, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cette journée.

A contrecœur, il se leva. Si son ouïe ne le trompait pas, il entendait des bruits de voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Malgré l’aube qui pointait à peine entre les rideaux mal tirés de sa chambre, il devait être le dernier réveillé.

Il se glissa furtivement dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche, se brossant au passage les dents pour éviter aux autres son haleine viciée. Saloperie de Gabriel ! Il venait lui pourrir même ses nuits. Dean devait dès à présent trouver un moyen pour s’opposer à l’archange, sinon celui-ci risquait de faire pas mal de dégâts.

Après avoir enfilé le premier t-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main et s’être glissé dans son jean de la veille, Dean descendit dans la cuisine.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu’il n’y avait que des humains dans la pièce. Garth et Kevin terminaient de laver la vaisselle de leur petit déjeuner alors que Sam était encore à table, un grand bol de céréales face à lui.

_ Bonjour, grommela Dean en entrant.

_ Bonjour ! répondirent en chœur Garth et Kevin.

_ La tête des grands matins ! se moqua Sam en reposant sa cuillère dans son bol.

Dean ne répondit pas à sa pique et sortit du placard la plus grande tasse qu’il puisse trouver pour la remplir de café. Puis il s’installa face à son frère, pile là où Gabriel avait posé ses pieds la veille. Ce souvenir lui revint trop tard pour qu’il puisse changer sans que cela paraisse bizarre. Tant pis, il ne mettrait aucune nourriture à cet endroit-là.

Kevin posa alors devant lui une grande assiette pleine d’œufs brouillés et de bacon et un paquet de couverts. Le visage de Dean dut avoir une improbable expression entre la joie de la nourriture et le dégoût des pieds de Gabriel car tous stoppèrent leurs activités pour l’observer.

_ Tout va bien Dean ? demanda Kevin.

Dean força un sourire.

_ Oui ! Ca va ! Merci pour la nourriture.

_ De rien, répondit le prophète toujours suspicieux. Garth a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Je ne te donne que les restes. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, insista Dean.

_ Il ne s’est rien passé hier soir ?

Dean reposa la fourchette qu’il venait de saisir.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit-il, sur la défensive.

_ J’ai trouvé une assiette cassée dans l’évier ce matin.

_ Oh ! Ca ! Ah ah ! Ce n’est rien ! Je t’explique !

Dean se força à sourire, se sentant aussi talentueux qu’un figurant dans un film de Nicolas Cage.

_ En fait, reprit-il, hier soir j’étais épuisé et en faisant la vaisselle, j’ai cassé l’assiette. C’est tout. Rien d’autre.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne l’as pas jetée ?

_ Par mesure de précaution. Je me sentais tellement fatigué que j’ai eu peur de me couper. Je pensais être le premier debout et avoir tout mon temps. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que vous faites déjà tous debout ?

Kevin garda sa mine suspicieuse mais Garth, un torchon en main, sauta en plein dans le changement de conversation.

_ Nous voulions voir si Castiel était revenu, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons trouvé Sam sur son ordi qui nous a expliqué que le plan s’était déroulé comme prévu. Que Cas était revenu avec Gabriel et qu’ils étaient déjà tous les deux à patrouiller à la recherche de Gaïa. Je suis tellement content !

La mine sincèrement réjouie de Garth réchauffa le cœur de Dean et lui permit de se détendre pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était levé. Son sourire se fit plus franc et il porta un morceau de bacon à ses lèvres.

_ Hum ! C’est délicieux ! s’écria-t-il en avalant allègrement.

A part la maigre part de pizza de la veille, il n’avait rien avalé depuis un très long moment et son estomac criait famine.

_ Content que ça te plaise, répondit Kevin d’un regard qui signifiait qu’il n’avait pas cru un seul mot du baratin de Dean mais qu’il allait être conciliant pour le moment et ne pas insister.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Viens Garth, appela-t-il. Allons nous préparer avant que les anges reviennent.

Garth le suivit docilement.

Lorsque le couple eut disparu, Sam poussa un long soupir.

_ Tu as menti, fit-il à Dean.

_ Oui, admit Dean.

_ Pourquoi ?

Dean baissa la voix pour répondre.

_ Parce que je dois te parler d’une chose qui ne les regarde absolument pas !

D’un geste franc, Sam repoussa son bol de céréales quasi vide vers le bord de la table. Il posa ses mains croisées devant lui, son attention tout à Dean.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Hier soir, expliqua Dean, Gabriel est venu me trouver.

Sam hocha solennellement la tête pour signifier qu’il suivait, que Dean pouvait poursuivre et que de toute évidence, l’heure était grave.

_ Et là, il m’a demandé quelque chose !

_ Quoi donc ? insista Sam en se penchant plus encore vers son frère.

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

_ Il m’a demandé de lui arranger le coup avec toi !

Sam resta quelques secondes silencieux.

_ Pardon ?

_ Gabriel en a après tes fesses ! s’écria Dean d’une voix paniquée.

Sam resta longuement silencieux. Il s’était d’abord redressé, avait cliqué des yeux, s’était léché les lèvres, avait eu une moue perplexe et finalement, il avait secoué la tête.

_ Ca ne m’étonne pas, répondit-il alors.

_ Comment ça, ça ne t’étonne pas ?

_ Les tricksters sont des créatures sexuelles. Et c’est toujours après moi qu’il en a eu à chacune de nos rencontres.

_ Ce n’est pas un trickster, c’est un ange ! Et, pardon, mais c’est quand même moi qu’il a tué plus d’une centaine de fois.

_ Certes mais le trickster en lui reste encore fort. Sans compter que les anges que nous avons rencontrés sont aussi étrangement sexualisés, non seulement Gabriel mais aussi Anna ou Balthazar. Sans vouloir être blessant, il n’y a vraiment que Castiel qui n’a rien compris à l’utilisation de son corps humain…

Dean maugréa une réponse puérile que Sam ne comprit pas. Cela n’empêcha pas ce dernier de poursuivre.

_ Et certes, il t’a tué cent fois mais c’était pour me donner une leçon à moi. C’était moi la vraie victime de cette mauvaise blague.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Et lorsque nous étions coincés dans TVland, entre le jeu japonais et l’herpès génitale, avoue que le sujet de mon entrejambe était prédominant.

_ Je ne veux même pas penser à ça, répondit Dean, la bouche pleine et le regard fixé sur son assiette.

_ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ A Gabriel. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Dean posa ses couverts.

_ Non ! Evidemment que je lui ai dit non ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ C’était juste pour savoir.

_ Bon. D’accord. Mais méfie-toi hein ! Il est malin.

Sam se leva et porta son bol jusqu’à l’évier.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Maintenant que je suis au courant, je saurai exactement quoi faire.

Dean hocha la tête et poursuivit son petit déjeuner. En silence, il regarda son frère laver sa vaisselle et la déposer sur le bord de l’évier.

Lorsque Sam eut terminé, il se tourna vers Dean.

_ Je vais faire le tour du net pour voir si je trouve une trace de Gaïa. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans le salon. Nous appellerons les anges et nous affinerons notre stratégie.

Dean opina mais il eut du mal à avaler le morceau de bacon qu’il avait en bouche. Il était aussi nerveux qu’heureux à l’idée de revoir Castiel. Et à la pensée de leurs prochains moments partagés. Enfin, s’il parvenait à maintenir Gabriel hors de l’équation.

 

(à suivre…)


	12. Chapitre 12

 

Lorsque Dean sortit de la cuisine, Sam tapotait le clavier de son ordinateur qu’il avait posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Derrière lui, Garth et Kevin observaient l’écran par-dessus son épaule. Le couple s’était rapidement lavé et habillé. Les cheveux de Kevin étaient d’ailleurs encore mouillés.

Ce dernier se retourna lorsqu’il entendit le plancher grincer sous les pas de Dean. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire gêné.

_ J’ai fait et rangé ma vaisselle, annonça-t-il. Et je n’ai rien cassé ! se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

Kevin resta silencieux mais hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l’écran.

Dean allongea le cou pour voir ce qu’il y avait d’aussi passionnant mais il était encore trop loin et les larges épaules de Sam lui cachaient de toute façon l’image.

Avec une petite moue, il s’approcha discrètement, ne voulant pas briser la concentration évidente des trois autres. Le silence était lourd dans la pièce. De là où il était, Dean devinait les sourcils froncés de Garth.

Alors qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques pas, tous trois poussèrent un grand cri et Sam leva même les bras en l’air. Dean sursauta et se précipita.

_ Je vous l’avais dit qu’il allait se rater lamentablement, commenta Kevin d’un ton satisfait.

_ Oh ça va, répondit Garth. Tout le monde n’est pas un prophète !

_ Pas besoin de recevoir un message de Dieu pour se rendre compte qu’il allait se planter, fit Kevin.

_ Moi j’avais espoir, lâcha Sam avec un soupir.

Dean avait suivi la conversation la mâchoire crispée. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir aux trois autres.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? s’écria-t-il en observant le panda, fesses en l’air, qui battait des pattes sur l’écran de Sam.

_ Un idiot de panda, répondit Kevin. Je leur avais dit qu’il allait se casser la figure de l’arbre mais ils ne voulaient pas me croire.

_ S’il a réussi à monter, il devrait savoir redescendre, pointa Sam plein d’une logique personnelle.

_ C’est un panda ! répliqua Kevin. Ils mangent et ils se cassent la figure. C’est la base de leur existence ! Personne ici ne regarde de reportage animalier ?

Dean se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention des autres. Aussitôt le débat cessa.

_ Vous êtes en train de regarder des vidéos de pandas sur Youtube ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Personne n’eut l’air particulièrement gêné d’être ainsi pris en flagrant délit de glande. Sam haussa les épaules et d’un clic, referma son explorateur internet.

_ J’ai déjà consulté les principales sources d’information et rien. Aucune destruction cette nuit qui puisse être imputable à Gaïa. Alors il fallait bien passer le temps en t’attendant. Ca ou autre chose…

_ Vous auriez pu appeler les anges ! s’écria Dean.

Sam fit une petite grimace.

_ C’est pas faux. Je suis sûr que Gabriel aurait apprécié la vidéo du panda.

_ Pas pour ça ! s’énerva Dean.

Son frère eut un sourire en coin.

_ Je sais, je sais, je plaisantais. Mais appeler les anges quand tu n’es pas là n’était pas forcément utile. En plus Castiel ne répond en règle générale qu’à ton appel et si j’avais appelé Gabriel, il aurait pu le prendre… pour autre chose qu’un simple appel.

Dean gronda une réponse indistincte. C’est vrai qu’il avait lui-même conseillé à Sam de se méfier de l’archange. Et son frère n’avait pas tort. Castiel était plus sensible à ses appels qu’à ceux de Sam, malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé ensemble au cours des années. Donc ça allait être à lui de s’y coller. Il espérait juste que Cas n’allait pas être effarouché par ce qui s’était passé entre eux dans la cuisine et qu’il n’allait pas être trop distant ou plus bizarre encore qu’habituellement. Sa fuite avait vraiment été rapide. Dean avait l’impression qu’à chaque fois que les choses avançaient d’un pas entre eux, c’était pour ensuite au moins reculer du double.

_ Dean ?

La voix de Garth le fit sursauter. Il réalisa que les trois autres l’observaient, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiets de le voir ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Seul Sam avait un petit sourie à peine dissimulé, comme s’il connaissait l’exact contenu du cerveau de son frère.

_ Désolé, grogna Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je… réfléchissais.

_ J’en suis persuadé, répondit Sam. Et alors, le fruit de cette réflexion ?

Dean se racla la gorge et se posa les mains sur les hanches tout en faisant trois pas qu’il espérait nonchalants à travers la pièce.

_ Nous devrions appeler les anges, répondit-il.

_ Sérieusement ? répliqua Kevin en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté de celle de Sam. Tu as eu besoin de réfléchir tout ce temps pour ça ?

_ Je n’ai pas réfléchi qu’à ça ! se vexa Dean. J’évaluais nos différentes possibilités et les anges sont pour le moment notre meilleure chance, c’est tout ! Je ne voulais négliger aucune piste.

Kevin fit la moue de celui qui n’en croyait pas un mot mais il n’insista pas. A la place, il se pencha en direction de Dean et son sourire se calqua sur celui de Sam.

_ Alors appelle Castiel ! l’encouragea-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que je vais appeler Castiel, répondit Dean, les mains dans les poches.

Il tourna le dos aux trois autres et s’éclaircit la voix.

_ Hum… Cas, tu m’entends ?

_ Je suis là Dean, répondit une voix pile derrière lui.

Dean se retourna pour se trouver à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Castiel. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes et il recula d’un pas.

_ Whow ! Cas ! Je…

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Gabriel.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Regardez-le celui-là ! Plus rapide qu’un archange lorsqu’il entend la voix de son maître !

_ Dean n’est pas…

_ Je ne suis pas…

Castiel et Dean commencèrent à répondre de concert ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler l’hilarité de l’archange.

_ Vous êtes adorables ! renchérit Gabriel. Ne changez rien !

Castiel se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir tout en s’éloignant de Dean d’un pas supplémentaire. Ce dernier ne put cependant pas retenir sa langue.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ! Personne ne t’a appelé !

Gabriel leva les mains et les sourcils, un rictus toujours plaqué sur le visage.

_ Vous avez été assez clairs sur le fait qui si vous m’avez sorti de l’enfer des anges, c’était pour que je vous aide non ? Alors quand je t’ai entendu appeler Cas, je me suis dit que ma présence pouvait être utile. A moins que tu l’aies appelé pour une partie de jambes en l’air, auquel cas… ma présence pourrait aussi être utile.

_ Nous voulions vous voir pour mettre en place notre future stratégie, répondit calmement Sam, coupant net le flot d’insultes qui allait sortir de la bouche de Dean.

Gabriel se retourna vers le plus jeune des Winchester, un sourire de plus en plus large sur le visage.

_ Ah Sam ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, sur ton sérieux, sur ton implication !

Il conclut sa tirade en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Sam. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. L’archange remonta très légèrement ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’ils frôlent la pointe de ses cheveux. Celui-ci ne bougea toujours pas. Dean sentit son sang bouillir.

_ Toi…

_ Oh ! l’interrompit de nouveau Gabriel qui paraissait seulement maintenant remarquer la présence de Kevin derrière Sam, puis de Garth à quelques pas de là. Mais qu’avons-nous là ?

Dean grinça des dents. Gabriel était un archange. Il avait dû percevoir les deux autres avant même d’être entré dans la pièce. Il savait qu’il usait juste de ce subterfuge pour l’empêcher d’intervenir.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Castiel se posa sur son bras pour le retenir. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas effarouché par ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux la veille. Dean était au moins rassuré sur ce point.

Castiel secoua la tête, l’encourageant à ne pas s’en mêler. Dean respira profondément jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente un poil calmé. Après tout l’ange avait raison. En s’énervant, il donnait exactement à Gabriel ce qu’il voulait. Et puis Sam était un grand, très grand, garçon et il était prévenu. Il saurait se défendre si Gabriel devenait plus pressant.

Il fit un petit geste à Castiel pour lui signifier qu’il avait compris le message. Puis il s’installa sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche, Castiel toujours planté à ses côtés.

_ Gabriel, reprit Sam qui visiblement avait manqué les conflits internes de son frère, voici Kevin.

_ Ah oui, le prophète, fit Gabriel en se penchant au-dessus de Sam. Ravi de te rencontrer. Ca fait quoi d’être branché en direct sur Dieu ?

_ Je ne suis pas branché sur Dieu. Je vois juste… des choses… de temps en temps. C’est assez difficile à expliquer.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

_ Ok. Je vois. Mais si un jour Dieu rétablit la connexion directe, préviens-moi. J’aurai de doux mots à lui faire passer. J’espère que tu n’as rien contre un langage un peu fleuri ?

_ Non, mais je pense que je prendrai la priorité.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Mécontent du rôle de prophète ?

Kevin haussa les épaules.

_ Allons, fit Garth en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire plein de compassion. Tout n’a pas été négatif dans cette expérience, non ?

_ Non, pas tout, admit Kevin.

_ Et ça, ajouta Sam en pointant le jeune homme, c’est Garth. Il chasse, il nous aide à coordonner nos actions. Et la maison est la sienne.

Gabriel, toujours sans lâcher Sam, fit un genre de petite révérence en direction de Garth qui gloussa, de toute évidence très amusé par les pitreries de l’archange. Dean leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Merci de votre hospitalité, mon cher, fit Gabriel en se redressant.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ C’est un plaisir de recevoir une célébrité comme vous dans ma petite maison. J’espère qu’elle n’est pas trop…

Dean soupira bruyamment, coupant court à la conversation.

_ Je croyais qu’on devait mettre au point un plan ! s’écria-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas non plus du thé et des petits biscuits avant de poursuivre vos conversations insipides !

_ Quelle bonne idée ! s’exclama Gabriel.

Il claqua des doigts et quatre tasses fumantes accompagnées de petits gâteaux apparurent sur la table.

_ Dean, fit Sam, les sourcils froncés, c’est important d’apprendre à se connaître au moins un minimum si on doit tous travailler ensemble.

Il saisit la tasse de porcelaine qui paraissait minuscule dans sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Son expression s’adoucit lorsqu’il gouta le breuvage.

_ Du QiMen, indiqua Gabriel, un thé noir de Chine. Il est à ton goût ?

_ C’est très bon, admit Sam.

Gabriel lui tapota l’épaule avant de faire le tour de la table et de s’installer face à lui.

_ Tu me vois ravi s’il te plaît. Et essaie les biscuits. Ils sont pleins de beurre et ça les rend délicieux.

Au grand désarroi de Dean, Garth prit aussi place à table et à l’instar de Sam, Gabriel et Kevin, goûta le thé et les gâteaux. Chacun y alla de son soupir de contentement.

_ Est-ce qu’on pourrait revenir à de vrais sujets comme la destruction du monde ? demanda Dean en se levant brusquement de son accoudoir.

_ Une tasse Deano ? proposa Gabriel.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’accepterai rien venant de ta part, grogna Dean.

Sam avala une bouchée de biscuit qu’il fit passer avec une gorgée de thé.

_ Oui ! Le plan ! Quelqu’un a une idée ?

_ Gaïa est une créature énorme, fit Kevin, c’est étrange que vous ne parveniez pas à la localiser.

Gabriel posa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

_ C’est aussi une créature très ancienne. Elle connait les trucs et astuces. Cas et moi avons patrouillé plusieurs heures, principalement au-dessus de l’Europe mais nous ne l’avons pas vue.

_ Donc, fit Dean en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, tant qu’elle n’est pas en mouvement, aucune chance qu’elle se fasse repérer ?

_ Très peu, confirma Castiel, de toute évidence plus à l’aise dans ce type de conversation que dans les disputes. Souviens-toi que j’avais déjà été incapable de la localiser en dehors de ses attaques.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Je pensais juste, répondit-il, qu’en tant qu’archange, Gabriel serait un peu plus puissant que ça.

Gabriel roula exagérément des yeux.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Dean ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j’avais des super pouvoirs ?... Oh… Attends… Oui ! J’ai des super pouvoirs !

Il leva sa tasse fumante vers Dean, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Mais je n’ai pas tous les pouvoirs du monde, ajouta-t-il. Sinon je serais Dieu, pas simplement Gabriel. Juste l’une des cinq créatures les plus puissantes du monde…

_ Etre l’une des cinq créatures les plus puissantes du monde et faire le thé, ça me… répliqua Dean avant d’être coupé par Sam, sans doute désireux d’éviter toute dérive entre son frère et Gabriel.

_ En gros, Cas, d’après toi, impossible de trouver Gaïa à moins qu’elle ne passe à l’attaque ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Pas impossible mais improbable. Je pensais comme Dean…

_ Evidemment, grogna Gabriel dans sa barbe mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l’entende.

Castiel ne prit pas garde à lui et poursuivit son discours.

_ … que Gabriel aurait plus de facilité que moi à la localiser mais ça n’a pas été le cas. Mais cela ne remet pas en cause ma foi sur les possibilités de Gabriel.

_ Merci, répondit sarcastiquement celui-ci.

_ Je t’en prie, répondit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde. Gabriel reste bien plus puissant que moi et son aide nous sera réellement précieuse. Il est aussi plus rapide que moi et donc à même de localiser le titan avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire trop de dégâts. Sa simple présence suffira peut-être à la dissuader de poursuivre ses attaques.

_ Donc, reprit Garth après que la tirade de Castiel les ait tous laissés silencieux, on n’a pas plus de plan que tout à l’heure ?

_ A part faire patrouiller les anges pour qu’ils repèrent Gaïa lorsqu’elle passera à l’action ? répondit Sam.

_ C’est pas vraiment un plan ça, pointa de nouveau Garth.

_ Plus une méthode, admit Sam. Mais ça peut marcher.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et entama à belles dents un nouveau biscuit.

_ Et dis-moi Sammy, commença-t-il la bouche pleine, vous l’avez déjà rencontrée Gaïa, non ? Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

_ Des tuyaux plus ou moins fiables et une grande part de chance. Nous avions aussi déduit qu’elle avait pris ses quartiers sur le Mont Olympe et effectivement, elle était là.

_ Et comment ça s’est passé ? fit l’archange en se léchant les doigts.

Sam eut une petite moue.

_ Globalement, plutôt mal.

Castiel fit un pas dans leur direction.

_ Je suis allé plusieurs fois au Mont Olympe depuis notre altercation là-bas mais il semblerait qu’elle n’y soit pas retournée. Notre présence sur place a dû l’indisposer et elle s’est probablement trouvé un nouveau lieu de repos. Vous n’avez pas une autre idée ?

Il conclut en se tournant vers Sam et Kevin. Tous deux secouèrent la tête.

_ Malheureusement pas, admit Kevin. J’ai lu pas mal d’infos sur les titans ces derniers jours mais je n’ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous être utile.

Castiel opina.

_ Bon. Tant pis. Je suppose que nous allons devoir compter sur nos yeux pour la trouver.

_ Et quoi de plus facile à trouver qu’un gros morceau de terre sur la surface terrestre, gloussa Gabriel en chipant le dernier gâteau du plat.

_ Merci pour cet enthousiasme débordant, grogna Dean en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il était vraiment agacé. Pas vraiment par l’attitude de Gabriel, égal à lui-même. Cela, il commençait à s’y habituer et il savait à quoi s’attendre. Mais le fait de ne pas trouver un plan fiable, de ne pas être capable de dénicher Gaïa avant qu’elle ne cause d’autres dégâts, cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il hésitait à retourner voir Judith la voyante mais ses indices la fois précédente avaient vraiment été très flous et au final, ils n’avaient pas pu empêcher l’attaque de Gaïa. Pas exactement un meilleur plan que la patrouille des anges.

_ Ou alors, fit Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux, on fait en sorte de lui faire peur en espérant qu’elle ne se remontre plus jamais.

Il avait énoncé cela d’une voix traînante, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de sa propre suggestion.

Dean soupira.

_ Lui faire peur comment ?

Sam grimaça.

_ De son propre aveux, les titans sont restés cachés aussi longtemps parce qu’ils craignaient les archanges. Si elle apprend que Gabriel est de retour, peut-être n’attaquera-t-elle pas ?

_ Super, répondit Dean en roulant des yeux. Et on fait comment ? On lui envoie un faire-part de renaissance ?

Sam se tourna vers Gabriel, envoyant presque sa tasse voler au passage.

_ Tu pourrais lui donner un indice de ton retour ! Comme refaire un de tes hauts faits.

Gabriel manqua de s’étouffer sur sa dernière bouchée de biscuit. Il toussa violemment, se racla la gorge et avala sa salive plusieurs fois. Lorsqu’il fut enfin calmé, il leva un sourcil, fixant Sam d’un air parfaitement incrédule.

_ Mes hauts faits ?

_ Oui, tes hauts faits !

Gabriel secoua la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Mes hauts faits en tant que Loki ou…

Sam soupira.

_ Non ! En tant que Gabriel ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait dans la Bible qui t’es vraiment propre ?

Gabriel eut une petite moue.

_ Eh bien, disons que je suis surtout connu pour l’Annonciation. C’est moi qui suis allé dire à Marie qu’elle était enceinte du fils de Dieu.

_ C’est pas très spectaculaire, fit Kevin.

_ On voit bien que tu n’as pas vu tout le tralala que j’ai mis autour ! s’indigna Gabriel. Les anges, les trompettes, la lumière divine ! J’ai tout fait dans les règles de l’art !

_ Je ne suis quand même pas sûr que ça fiche la trouille à Gaïa ça, répondit Sam en soupirant longuement.

_ Un bon coup de lumière divine dans les yeux… murmura Kevin.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Si vous voulez tenter le coup, je peux toujours trouver une vierge qu’on collerait magiquement enceinte et paf, je m’occupe de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle… Cas ? Ca te dirait d’être maman ?

L’ange soupira.

_ Le corps de Jimmy Novak n’est pas conçu pour porter un enfant, Gabriel, répondit Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Ce n’est qu’un point de détail ! Tu sais que je peux arranger ça !

_ Ca suffit ! s’énerva Dean. C’est complètement idiot et ça ne nous mènera à rien. On reste sur le premier plan… enfin la première méthode et on voit ce que ça donne. Si Gaïa attaque avant que vous n’ayez pu l’arrêter, on trouvera autre chose.

_ Ca me va, répondit Sam.

_ Pas mieux, fit Kevin.

Garth haussa juste les épaules. Gabriel porta à ses lèvres sa tasse qu’il trouva vide et claqua des doigts pour la remplir de nouveau. Castiel regarda Dean et hocha la tête.

_ Ca me va Dean. Gabriel et moi allons nous mettre tout de suite en route.

_ Hop, hop, hop ! Une minute ! l’arrêta l’archange. J’ai un thé à finir moi!

_ Et, fit Sam en récupérant son ordinateur, j’aimerais bien prendre cinq minutes pour vous préparer un plan de vol. Il n’est pas nécessaire que vous couvriez tous les deux les mêmes zones au même moment.

Castiel baissa la tête et resta planté au milieu du salon. Visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant que Sam leur donne leurs instructions. Dean y vit là sa chance de lui parler.

Après tout, il était sûr d’avoir à faire au vrai Castiel et pas à une quelconque création de Gabriel. L’archange était assez puissant pour générer une image de Castiel en même temps qu’il était à table face à Sam mais Cas était arrivé comme à son habitude à l’instant précis où Dean l’avait appelé et ses réflexions tout au long de la conversation avaient rassuré Dean sur l’authenticité de son identité.

Il s’approcha de Castiel et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Surpris, l’ange se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Dean.

_ Hey Cas.

_ Nous allons trouver Gaïa, fit Castiel, visiblement désireux de le rassurer.

Dean opina.

_ Je sais Cas. En attendant… hum…

L’ange attendit patiemment que Dean se décide à poursuivre.

_ … est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ? chuchota finalement ce dernier.

_ Je t’écoute Dean.

Dean soupira.

_ Je veux dire, en privé.

Castiel resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis son visage s’éclaira.

_ Oh ! répondit-il. Bien sûr Dean. Où…

_ Allons dehors, fit Dean en le poussant vers la porte.

Il espérait qu’à l’extérieur leur conversation serait moins à même d’être épiée que dans la maison. Il se méfiait à présent particulièrement de Gabriel.

Mais malgré sa volonté d’être discret, l’archange les repéra à l’instant même où Castiel posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il laissa échapper un sifflement tendancieux.

_ Je vois que certains pensent à s’amuser pendant que d’autres travaillent ! lança-t-il à la volée.

_ Il n’y a que Sam qui travaille ici, fit remarquer Garth en baillant.

_ C’est justement à lui que je pensais, répondit Gabriel. Comme toujours, ajouta-t-il d’une voix suave.

Sam ne leva pas les yeux et continua à pianoter sur son clavier. Dean profita du détournement de conversation pour pousser Castiel dehors et le suivre, non sans avoir auparavant levé son majeur en direction de l’archange. Puis il claqua la porte.

Gauchement, Castiel descendit les quelques marches branlantes du porche et se planta en bas, dans l’herbe mal taillée, attendant les instructions de Dean. Celui-ci le rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Il se pencha vers lui mais pas en un geste romantique. Ce n’était là que de la conspiration.

_ Bon, je pense qu’on n’a pas beaucoup de temps alors écoute-moi bien, fit-il.

Le visage de Castiel se ferma. Il venait en quelques instants de repasser en mode soldat divin. Il hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux perçants.

_ Il faut qu’on mette au point un genre de mot de passe ou de geste de reconnaissance, expliqua Dean à voix basse.

Son débit de parole était rapide et nerveux, à l’instar des coups d’œil qu’il jetait autour de lui à la recherche de la moindre trace de Gabriel.

_ Dean, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Castiel qui devant l’attitude de Dean s’était raidi et observait également les environs. Nul doute que sa lame était à portée de main.

_ Est-ce que tu sens la moindre trace de présence de Gabriel ? demanda Dean.

Castiel se concentra et secoua la tête.

_ Gabriel est plus puissant que moi et s’il le veut vraiment je pense qu’il peut aisément me dissimuler sa présence. Mais je ne ressens rien.

_ Bon, bon, fit Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le mot de passe, tu penses à quoi ?

_ Euh… hésita Castiel, apparemment complètement perdu.

Il plissa des yeux et observa le visage de Dean.

_ Dean. Je ne comprends pas.

_ Choisis un mot, fit Dean. N’importe lequel.

_ Hamburger. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour que je sois bien sûr sur c’est toi et pas une copie.

_ Dean, fit Castiel d’une voix parfaitement posée, je trouve ton comportement complètement irrationnel.

Dean frotta le bout de ses bottes dans l’herbe grasse de la pelouse de Garth.                 

_ Oh crois-moi, je suis rationnel ! Parfaitement rationnel.

Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils tellement froncés que son nez l’était aussi.

_ Dean, pourquoi y’aurait-il une copie de moi ? Je doute que les titans aient ce genre de pouvoir et même si c’était le cas, je ne pense pas que c’est moi qu’ils répliqueraient.

Dean soupira.

_ Je ne te parle pas des titans ! Je te parle de Gabriel !

Aussitôt le regard de Castiel se durcit.

_ Tu as eu un souci avec Gabriel ? s’alarma-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête et lui raconta succinctement l’échange de la veille entre lui et l’archange. Au fur et à mesure de l’histoire, le visage de Castiel se durcissait et son regard se fit de glace. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que Dean craignait qu’il s’en casse les dents.

_ Cas, ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

L’ange secoua la tête, tellement crispé qu’il était apparemment incapable de prononcer un mot. Dean remarqua qu’il tremblait également, de manière presque imperceptible. Et il ne regardait plus Dean. Non, à présent il fixait la porte d’entrée, comme s’il pouvait la désintégrer par la seule puissance de sa pensée. Ce qu’il, en fait, pouvait probablement faire. Dean avala sa salive et se força à ne pas reculer d’un pas. En cet instant, Castiel lui faisait presque peur. Avec le temps, il avait presque oublié à quel point l’ange pouvait être puissant. Il avait chaque jour des preuves de cette puissance certes, mais les émotions humaines qui petit à petit s’étaient installées chez Castiel avaient dissimulé la véritable nature destructrice de l’ange.

L’histoire de Dean venait de le mettre dans une rage noire. Et Dean était heureux de ne pas être celui à l’origine de cette colère.

_ Dean, attends-moi là, fit Castiel de la voix la plus rauque que l’ainé des Winchester lui eut jamais entendue.

Il remonta en courant les marches du perron. Dean resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, ignorant complètement l’ordre de Castiel, il s’élança à ses trousses. Il ne voulait pas non plus que les choses ne dégénèrent trop.

Castiel attrapa la poignée de l’entrée avec tellement de force que, craquant sinistrement, la porte entière lui resta dans la main. Il l’observa avec perplexité pour finalement la jeter sur le côté du porche avant de s’engouffrer dans la maison.

Dean resta figé sur la seconde marche devant cette démonstration de force de l’ange. De loin, il entendit la voix de Garth crier quelque chose comme « Hey ! Ma porte ! » et reprit son ascension. Il passa à côté de la porte délaissée et regarda rapidement le chambranle. Les gonds étaient tordus et presque arrachés. Réparer tout ça allait demander un peu de bricolage mais ce n’était pas infaisable. Et c’était bien la moindre des choses qu’il pouvait faire pour Garth qui les accueillait depuis pas mal de temps.

Puis il entra à son tour.

Castiel était planté devant la table, face à Gabriel, toujours assis sereinement, un nouveau biscuit issu de sa magie à la main.

Dean crut l’espace d’un instant que Castiel allait frapper l’agaçante face souriante de l’archange mais celui-ci se contenta de garder ses bras raides le long de son corps.

_ Cas, appela-t-il doucement depuis l’entrée défoncée de la maison.

L’ange l’ignora, son regard glacial toujours fixé sur Gabriel.

_ Un problème frérot ? demanda finalement l’archange en reposant son morceau de gâteau sur la table.

_ Je dois de parler, articula Castiel en détachant clairement chacun de ses mots.

Gabriel leva les sourcils et prit un air faussement intéressé. Sam ricana devant sa prestation théâtrale mais Dean n’avait pas du tout envie de rire.

_ Je t’écoute, répondit Gabriel en ouvrant grand les bras d’un geste amical.

_ En privé, gronda Castiel d’un ton quasi animal.

Gabriel étendit la main au-dessus de la table et reposa ses doigts sur le bras de Sam. Ce dernier releva les yeux de son écran mais ne réagit pas davantage.

_ Il n’y a rien que tu puisses dire que je ne puisse partager avec mon cher Sam, répondit l’archange. Ni avec euh… Garth et Wayne, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers les deux autres.

_ Garth et Kevin, corrigea le prophète en soupirant.

_ En privé, répéta Castiel en soutenant le regard de son frère.

Voyant que Castiel était plus têtu qu’une vieille mule en grève, Gabriel soupira et se leva. D’un geste de la main, il épousseta les miettes qui constellaient son pantalon.

_ Dans la cuisine, ordonna Castiel.

Et il tourna les talons, tellement sûr de lui qu’il ne vérifia même pas que Gabriel le suivait. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, les mains solidement plantées dans les poches et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

_ Dans la cuisine Cas ? Sérieusement ? Dans la cuisine ? Ca ne pouvait pas être un truc un peu classe genre un autre plan dimensionnel ? Bref, un truc qui en jette quoi ! Non ! La cuisine ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es devenu bien trop humain !

Tous deux disparurent par la porte la plus proche et Dean rejoignit les autres d’un pas hésitant.

_ Cas a l’air remonté, commenta Sam qui s’était tourné vers l’entrée de la cuisine, un sourire mal dissimulé aux lèvres.

_ Je ne l’ai presque jamais vu aussi en colère, confirma Dean en s’installant lourdement sur la chaise que Gabriel venait de quitter.

Tout bien considéré et après observation des gonds de l’entrée, il en avait conclu que c’était une très mauvaise idée de s’interposer entre un ange furieux et un archange soupe au lait. Ils étaient à même de se débrouiller entre eux et puis avec un peu de recul, il devait bien admettre qu’il était aussi un peu amusé à l’idée de Cas passant un savon à Gabriel.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Garth, l’air hébété. Il en a cassé ma porte !

_ Ne t’en fais pas, répondit Dean, je te réparerai ça tout à l’heure.

Il espérait ainsi détourner la conversation de la première question de Garth. Malheureusement pour lui, Kevin s’en mêla.

_ Probablement des histoires de fesses, répondit le prophète en haussant les épaules.

_ Non ! se défendit Dean, se retenant à grand peine de hausser la voix.

_ Il n’y a que des histoires de fesses pour rendre les gens… voire même les anges… aussi émotifs, renchérit Kevin.

_ Non ! répéta Dean, de plus en plus énervé.

_ Ce sont des histoires de fesses, confirma Sam qui était retourné à son ordinateur.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? s’écria Dean en bondissant presque de sa chaise. Et d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui te prend de laisser Gabriel poser ses mains sur toi, là, comme ça, sans réagir !

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne vais pas me brusquer pour quelques gestes amicaux.

Et il recommença à taper.

Dean, quant à lui, s’installa de nouveau sur sa chaise et il tendit l’oreille. Malheureusement, à part un vague brouhaha, il ne percevait rien de la discussion entre les deux anges.

 

« *** »

 

Gabriel s’appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et croisa les bras. Il savait parfaitement ce dont voulait discuter Castiel mais il n’avait aucune envie de lui rendre la tâche aisée. Castiel était tellement rigolo à embêter ! Il décida de jouer à l’idiot un peu plus longtemps. Et puis, il faisait ça tellement bien. Alors il garda le silence.

Castiel se planta face à lui, la face toujours aussi constipée et le regard toujours aussi agressif. Gabriel voyait sa mâchoire se crisper puis se décrisper comme s’il voulait parler mais ne savait pas vraiment comment se lancer.

Il ne l’aida pas le moins du monde. La bouche toujours scellée, il pencha la tête de côté pour marquer son impatience.

Castiel soupira. Il desserra les poings et leva une main vers Gabriel. Le pointant du doigt, il se lança.

_ Ne t’approche plus jamais de Dean, grogna-t-il en secouant son index sous le nez de Gabriel qui lui répondit d’un petit rictus.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, sifflota-t-il.

_ Dean m’a raconté ce que tu as fais hier soir. Ne refais plus jamais ça !

_ Oh ça ! s’écria Gabriel en levant exagérément les bras.

_ Oui ça. Ne le fais plus.

_ Ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête, son visage soudain sérieux.

_ Ou… ou…

Il soupira bruyamment et son attitude perdit toute son agressivité. Sa tête retomba entre ses épaules qui s’affaissèrent.

_ Ou… reprit-il. Pas grand-chose. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je te tuerai mais j’ai déjà tué un archange et je sais que c’est un sacré travail. Et en plus, nous avons besoin de toi contre Gaïa. Et ça a été compliqué de te ramener. Ce serait dommage de te perdre de nouveau maintenant.

Gabriel ne put qu’approuver d’un hochement de tête.

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment efficace dans tes menaces, commenta-t-il.

_ Je te dis juste les choses comme elles sont, répondit Castiel.

Il fit trois pas dans la pièce jusqu’à pouvoir s’installer contre la table de la cuisine. Sa tête était baissée et il avait l’air vraiment fatigué.

_ S’il te plaît Gabriel, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires avec Dean, reprit-il à voix basse.

L’archange eut soudain envie de passer une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit frère mais il doutait que ce dernier apprécie. Avec un sourire sincère, il s’approcha de lui.

_ Tu sais qu’embêter Dean fait partie de mes activités favorites.

_ Je sais, admit Castiel. Ce n’est pas un point sur lequel tu as été très discret.

_ Je suis rarement très discret, admit Gabriel. Mais il ne s’agissait pas que d’embêter Dean.

Castiel releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Gabriel poursuivit.

_ Je voulais aussi te donner un coup de main. Pousser Dean à faire quelque chose. Vous êtes tous les deux tellement coincés que ça en est presque douloureux à regarder ! Vous avez besoin d’un bon coup de pied au derrière l’un comme l’autre !

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ S’il te plaît, non.

_ Mais si, je t’assure !

_ Non. Ce qu’il se passe avec Dean, c’est la chose la plus importante qui me soit jamais arrivé de toute mon existence. Aucune bataille, aucune guerre, aucune action divine n’y est comparable. C’est juste entre lui et moi.

_ Mais… commença Gabriel avant de se faire couper la parole sans ménagement.

_ Je sais que de ton point de vue, nous devons être ridicules. Surtout moi. Je comprends à peine ce que je veux. Je sais que ça inclut Dean, que je veux lui prendre la main, le regarder. Je veux le toucher, le voir sourire. Je veux le serrer contre moi et… Et je sais qu’il y a plus mais je ne sais pas…

_ Ca, mon cher puceau naïf, je peux t’aider ! J’ai une belle collection ! s’enthousiasma Gabriel.

_ Je comprends la mécanique, répondit Castiel d’un ton vexé, se mordant les lèvres et les yeux solidement fixés sur le linoléum de la cuisine. J’ai étudié. Je sais que ça inclut la stimulation des corps caverneux et spongieux de l’entrejambe pour…

_ Sérieusement Cas ! s’exclama Gabriel. Oh oui Dean, stimule mes corps caverneux et spongieux ! Franchement ! Qu’est-ce que tu as été étudier encore ?

Castiel releva le regard, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

_ Une encyclopédie médicale, avoua-t-il.

Gabriel soupira longuement.

_ Mauvais choix, permets-moi de te le dire. Très mauvais choix. Je peux te prêter des films…

_ J’ai vu un film comme ça, l’interrompit Castiel. Avec un livreur de pizza !

_ Et bien voilà ! Et je suis sûr que personne n’a parlé de corps spongieux ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise.

_ Non, admit Cas. Mais je suis sûr également que la façon dont le livreur de pizza s’y prenait avec la baby-sitter ne correspond pas à ce qu’il est censé se passer entre Dean et moi. Les… embouts ne sont pas les mêmes, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Gabriel pouffa.

_ J’ai aussi de la documentation avec les bons embouts, proposa-t-il.

Castiel resta silencieux, comme s’il se demandait vraiment comme traiter la proposition de Gabriel. Finalement il secoua la tête.

_ Avant que tu m’interrompes, j’allais te dire que je ne savais pas si c’était vraiment la partie la plus importante de notre relation.

_ Tu y viendras, répondit Gabriel avec le sourire de celui qui sait.

_ Probablement, admit Castiel. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste être capable de lui montrer à quel point il est important pour moi.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, la referma, soupira puis finalement se frotta les yeux.

_ Rien. C’est juste que c’est compliqué. Dean est compliqué. Notre relation est compliquée. Il y a toujours le monde à sauver d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ca ne semble jamais le moment pour.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et ouvrit un placard à côté de sa tête. Il en sortit une plaquette de chocolat dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

_ Ce n’est compliqué que parce que vous rendez ça compliqué. Franchement, crois-moi, si tu vas dans la pièce d’à côté, que tu te jettes sur lui et que tu lui colles ta langue au fond de la gorge, il ne va pas te rejeter.

Cas laissa échapper un sourire.

_ Le pire, c’est que je sais que tu as probablement raison. Mais ça n’arrivera pas !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce n’est pas moi ! Parce que ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne entre nous.

Gabriel reposa son chocolat et se rapprocha de Castiel d’une démarche de cow-boy, les mains solidement posées sur les hanches.

_ Alors vous avez besoin de mon aide, conclut-il.

_ Non ! répondit de nouveau fermement Castiel. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, peu importe les erreurs que je ferai, je veux vivre pleinement… ça ! Cette histoire, avec Dean. Et tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux. Mais juste, s’il te plait, n’interviens pas.

L’archange soupira. Il s’installa aux côtés de Castiel.

_ Bien. D’accord. J’ai compris. Je ne me mettrai pas entre toi et Dean !

_ Pas de mauvaise blague ?

_ Pas de mauvaise blague !

_ Pas d’usurpation d’identité ?

_ Pas d’usurpation d’identité !

_ Je peux compter sur toi ?

Castiel regardait du coin de l’œil Gabriel, d’un air franchement suspicieux.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi ! Quoi ? Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je t’assure que tu peux ! Je ne mens jamais ! Pas trop… Pas à la famille… En tout cas pas à toi ! Enfin, pas cette fois quoi !

_ Bon, on va dire que je te fais confiance… pour cette fois.

Castiel se redressa et fit un pas en direction de la sortie. Gabriel lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna brusquement, s’attendant presque à ce que l’archange lui annonce que toute cette discussion n’avait été pour lui qu’une vaste plaisanterie.

Mais Gabriel avait l’air presque sérieux.

_ Cas, en échange de cette faveur que je te fais…

_ Cette faveur que tu me fais de ne pas être un sale type ?

Gabriel grimaça.

_ Oui, voilà, quelque chose comme ça, grogna-t-il. Je déteste cette faculté que tu as de passer de chiot battu à petit insolent en quelques secondes ! Bref… Passons… Je peux juste te poser une question ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es proche de Sam ?

_ Moins que de Dean mais nous sommes amis.

Il reprit sa marche vers la porte mais Gabriel l’arrêta de nouveau.

_ Je peux te poser une deuxième question ? Et peut-être une troisième ? Voire davantage si la conversation s’y prête ?

Castiel opina.

_ Il t’a déjà parlé de moi ? Sam ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

_ A de nombreuses reprises. Il m’a raconté votre rencontre dans cette université où tu te faisais passer pour le concierge. Et puis la fois où…

_ Non ! Pas comme ça ! Je voulais dire, est-ce qu’il a déjà eu l’air intéressé par moi ?

_ Il a trouvé très intéressant la façon dont nous avons travaillé pour assembler le talisman pour te ramener lorsque tu étais mort et…

Gabriel soupira.

_ Tu le fais exprès non ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Evidemment que non, tu ne le fais pas exprès, grommela Gabriel. Est-ce que Sam a déjà eu l’air romantiquement, voire même juste physiquement intéressé par moi ?

Le visage de Castiel resta vide quelques secondes puis ses yeux s’allumèrent.

_ Oh ! Comme ça. Non. Non. Il n’a jamais rien mentionné de tel. Pas à moi en tout cas. Je pourrais demander à Dean…

_ Non ! Surtout pas ! Laisse tomber.

Castiel hocha les épaules.

_ Comme tu veux. Quoiqu’il en soit, je te conseille de ne pas t’approcher de cette façon de Sam Winchester. Il a un très lourd passif et nous avons déjà eu assez de mal comme ça à te ramener d’entre les morts une première fois.

Gabriel grimaça et, du bout des ongles, gratta la surface rugueuse de la table.

_ Merci du conseil, grommela-t-il.

_ Je t’en prie.

_ Hey Cas ! appela-t-il alors que celui-ci avait presque atteint le seuil de la pièce.

_ Oui ?

_ Bonne chance avec Dean.

_ Merci. Je vais juste laisser les choses suivre leur cours et pour le reste… je suis sûr que Dean saura gérer.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Dean n’est probablement pas habitué non plus à ces embouts-là, donc si vraiment vous n’êtes pas dégourdis, viens me voir pour des conseils ! Si ce corps…

Il se désigna de la main.

_ … a pu supporter un cheval, celui-ci…

Il tendit la main vers Castiel.

_ …pourra…

_ Merci Gabriel, le coupa Castiel en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés mais un coin de la bouche relevé en un sourire presque amusé.

Et il sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que Gabriel l’en empêche de nouveau.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le salon, trois têtes se tournèrent de concert vers l’écran de Sam. De toute évidence, Sam, Kevin et Garth avaient essayé de suivre plus ou moins discrètement la discussion entre les deux anges. Castiel doutait qu’ils aient pu en saisir le sens. Bizarrement, il n’avait pas eu à hausser le ton pour convaincre Gabriel d’arrêter ses mauvaises blagues et ses interventions malencontreuses.

Et puis peu importait qu’ils aient entendu ou pas. Castiel se doutait que Sam était au courant de ses sentiments pour Dean. L’ange avait d’ailleurs songé à plusieurs reprises à interroger Sam sur les sentiments de Dean à son encontre mais il se l’était toujours interdit. Déjà parce que connaissant Dean, il doutait que celui-ci se confie à qui que ce soit même à son propre frère et ensuite, cela n’aurait pas été bien. Sa relation avec Dean méritait mieux que des suspicions, des ragots et des on-dit.

_ Vous avez réussi à résoudre vos problèmes ? demanda Garth avec un sourire plein de compassion et de gentillesse.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Gabriel n’est plus aussi têtu qu’auparavant, répondit-il.

_ Comme quoi la mort lui a fait beaucoup de bien, commenta Sam en cliquant deux fois sur le bouton gauche de sa souris.

_ N’exagérons rien, répondit Gabriel en sortant à son tour de la cuisine. Ca n’avait rien d’agréable.

Il dépassa Castiel, toujours planté sur place et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sam.

_ Tu as bientôt terminé ? demanda-t-il en se penchant plus que nécessaire.

_ Presque, confirma Sam. Vous devriez pouvoir partir dans quelques minutes.

Castiel hocha la tête puis scruta la pièce. Sam à la table, Gabriel collé à lui, de toute évidence oublieux des conseils de Castiel, Garth et Kevin les entourant, mais les fauteuils et le canapé de la partie salon complètement vides.

_ Où est Dean ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Parti réparer la porte d’entrée, répondit Kevin en désignant du menton l’encadrement vide donnant sur l’extérieur.

_ Oh, répondit Castiel en baissant la tête.

C’est vrai que lorsque Dean avait fait mention du comportement de Gabriel, Castiel avait un peu perdu son calme et avait eu du mal à mesurer sa force. Il le regrettait à présent.

_ Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Garth. Je ne voulais pas abimer ta maison.

Garth haussa les épaules et lui sourit de nouveau.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est que du dégât matériel. Rien qu’on ne puisse arranger.

_ Merci.

_ Il arrive à tout le monde de perdre son calme, le rassura Garth.

Ne sachant que répondre, Castiel répondit à son sourire. Puis constatant qu’on n’avait plus besoin de lui, il s’éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible. Il sentit les regards des autres sur son dos lorsqu’il passa à côté du cadre défoncé mais il ne se retourna pas.

Sur le porche, il trouva Dean, agenouillé au sol, une pince à la main, en train de redresser les gonds de la porte qu’il avait jetée là juste auparavant.

_ Désolé, fit Castiel en s’approchant à pas mesurés. Je te donne du travail. Tu veux que je t’aide à arranger ça ?

Dean leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il posa la pince et se releva. Ses genoux craquèrent. Il grimaça mais dissimula bien vite l’expression en s’appuyant contre la rambarde.

_ Tu es blessé ? s’inquiéta Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Non, non. C’est l’âge ! répondit-il en souriant. Ca fait un moment que je suis agenouillé là et… Bref, ce n’est rien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, oui, j’avais presque fini de toute façon. Ce n’était qu’un peu de métal tordu.

_ Pardon, s’excusa de nouveau Castiel en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas…

Il fit un pas en direction de Dean et se posa lui aussi contre la barrière. Il tendit la main vers la porte. Dean rit.

_ Je sais. Tu m’as impressionné là-dessus ! Une vraie tempête !

Castiel rit à son tour en constatant l’amusement réel de Dean.

_ Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère, admit-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et pouffèrent de nouveau.

_ Oh Cas ! Tu n’es pas possible ! ajouta Dean en mettant une main sur l’épaule de Cas.

Le rire de ce dernier stoppa immédiatement et il observa le visage de l’ainé des Winchester. Ses yeux plissés et brillants d’amusement, ses pattes d’oie de plus en plus creusées au fil des années passés ensemble, son sourire si rare mais qui illuminait les journées de Cas à chaque fois qu’il apparaissait.

Remarquant le regard de Castiel sur lui, Dean se calma. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et ses joues chauffer. Il espéra qu’il n’était pas en train de rougir.

Il retira sa main de l’épaule de Cas et se racla la gorge.

_ Et alors, comment ça s’est passé avec Gabriel ? demanda-t-il en prenant un ton détaché et en observant le plafond vermoulu du porche.

Sentant le changement d’ambiance et la gêne de Dean, Castiel cessa de sourire. Il regarda ses chaussures et s’appuya plus lourdement contre la rambarde. Ses doigts n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres de ceux de Dean. Il hésita. Il avait envie de le toucher. Et Gabriel avait raison, Dean ne protesterait probablement pas s’il lui prenait la main. Il laissa la sienne glisser contre le bois jusqu’à ce que le bout de son index touche celui de Dean. Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux mais il ne retira pas non plus sa main.

_ Ca a été, répondit finalement Castiel. Il a promis de te laisser tranquille.

Dean eut un étrange sourire en coin.

_ Et tu le crois ?

Castiel haussa une épaule un peu raide. Il n’osait pas bouger le côté de la main en contact avec Dean.

_ Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance pour le moment.

_ Tu l’as menacé ? demanda Dean en jetant finalement un coup d’œil en coin à l’ange.

Castiel sourit.

_ Je n’en ai pas eu besoin. Je lui ai juste parlé et il a été… raisonnable. Etrangement.

Dean pouffa et son doigt se glissa sur celui de Castiel.

_ Etrangement en effet. Tu as dû être sacrément convaincant.

Castiel sentit son cœur s’emballer et il se força à respirer calmement avant de répondre.

_ Je lui ai juste parlé honnêtement.

Dean se mordit les lèvres.

_ Une chose difficile ça. Parler honnêtement.

L’ange hocha la tête.

_ Difficile mais parfois nécessaire, répondit-il.

Le plus lentement possible, il força sa main sous celle de Dean. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts scrutant son visage comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois. Dean resserra ses doigts.

Castiel avait beau n’avoir aucune expérience en la matière, il sentait que ce moment allait marquer à jamais un tournant dans leur relation. Parler honnêtement. C’était la chose à faire dès à présent. Aussi difficile que ce soit. Aussi terrifiant que ce soit. Au fil des siècles, Castiel avait combattu les pires monstres de la création mais jamais il ne s’était senti aussi angoissé qu’en cet instant. Ses prochaines paroles, ses prochains actes, allaient décider à jamais de l’évolution de la relation la plus importante qu’il ait jamais connu. Mais après des années d’hésitation, il se sentait enfin prêt.

_ Dean ? fit-il, la voix enrouée.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il hocha juste la tête.

_ Je suis désolé d’être parti aussi vite hier soir, poursuit Castiel. Je… j’ai un peu paniqué je suppose. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très… expérimenté.

Dean eut un sourire en coin et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement. Mais il le laissa poursuivre.

_ Enfin bref, reprit Castiel, je voulais juste te dire, pour… parler honnêtement… que j’ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec toi. Dans la cuisine, précisa-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean cessa de sourire et opina lentement. Il leva la main qui n’était pas sur celle de Castiel et du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de l’ange. Le contact était furtif, presque inexistant et Castiel réalisa que Dean tremblait autant que lui.

_ Moi aussi Cas, répondit Dean d’une voix plus rauque encore qu’habituellement.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, chacun hésitant. Finalement, l’ange se pencha vers Dean. Leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres. Ils s’étaient, très souvent, trouvés à une distance aussi réduite mais jamais l’atmosphère n’avait été aussi pesante. Le contact de leurs mains, leurs regards l’un dans l’autre, le mélange de leurs deux souffles.

_ Dean, fit Castiel, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Je crois que je veux t’embrasser.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les lèvres de Dean effleurèrent les siennes. Castiel ferma les yeux.

La bouche de Dean, tout comme la main sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant n’était qu’une sensation fantomatique. Presque une illusion dans l’esprit de Castiel. Il se concentra sur la sensation éphémère de l’expiration de Dean contre sa peau, son odeur musquée envahissant ses narines à présent qu’ils étaient l’un contre l’eau. Le seul vrai point d’accroche à la réalité qu’il avait encore était les doigts de l’ainé des Winchester enserrant sa main si fort qu’il lui aurait probablement laissé des bleus s’il avait été humain.

Il grogna de frustration. Tout cela était trop mais si peu à la fois. Il voulait tellement plus.

Son propre sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, il leva sa main libre pour la glisser autour de la taille de Dean. Il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu rugueux de sa chemise qu’il empoigna sans ménagement. Il resserra son étreinte et le corps de Dean s’aligna avec le sien. Ils soupirèrent en chœur à la sensation de chaleur qui émanait de l’un comme de l’autre.

_ Cas, murmura Dean en laissant sa lèvre inférieure caresser celle un peu rêche de l’ange.

La voix de Dean était si sensuelle et si intime que Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir. C’était une sensation étrange pour lui, cette électricité traversant la colonne vertébrale de son corps d’emprunt, ses poils se hérissant sous le tissu de ses vêtements, jusqu’aux petits cheveux dans sa nuque où l’une des mains de Dean venait de se poser. Une sensation étrange mais incroyablement plaisante. Euphorisante.

Cédant à son instinct et à son peu de connaissances sur le sujet, Castiel plaqua Dean contre la rambarde et sans plus d’hésitation, écrasa leurs bouches ensembles, leurs dents s’entrechoquant violemment dans le processus.

Dean émit un bruit surpris lorsqu’une langue se glissa dans sa bouche et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Castiel pour le faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

Un filet de salive resta accroché entre eux un bref instant quand finalement Castiel obtempéra.

_ Who ! Doucement Cas ! fit Dean, les joues écarlates et le souffle court.

_ Dean ? demanda Castiel la tête penchée de côté.

Il était confus. Avait-il commis un impair ? Pourtant il était sûr…

_ Doucement Cas, répéta Dean d’une voix apaisante. Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était encore humide de leur tentative de baiser.

_ Mais le livreur de pizza… protesta l’ange.

Dean lui sourit. Ses yeux brillants démontraient son amusement qui petit à petit prenait le pas sur sa gêne.

_ Le livreur de pizza n’est pas la réalité. Fais comme moi, d’accord ?

Castiel opina. Après tout, Dean était bien plus rodé que lui en la matière.

Comme au ralenti, les mains de Dean, toujours posées sur ses épaules, se glissèrent autour de son cou. L’une d’entre elles passa dans sa chevelure. Castiel soupira bien malgré lui.

Dean lui sourit et attira le visage de l’ange tout près du sien.

Ils respirèrent quelques secondes l’un contre l’autre. La main de Castiel qui tenait toujours fermement la chemise de Dean se détendit et se posa à plat contre son dos. La seconde, solidement agrippée à la rambarde remonta jusqu’au biceps de Dean qu’il enserra sans hésitation.

Ils ne tremblaient plus à présent que d’impatience.

Toujours aussi lentement, Dean approcha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel. Ils se plongèrent de nouveau dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, le vert et le bleu se confrontant. Castiel fut le premier à fermer les paupières, signalant ainsi à Dean qu’il était fin prêt.

Dean caressa délicatement ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Castiel tendit le cou pour forcer le contact mais sans la fougue maladroite de la première fois. Le contact entre leurs deux bouches se fit plus ferme.

Dean déposa de légers baisers sur la bouche de l’ange et après quelques instants, ce dernier répondit de la même façon.

Les sens de Castiel s’étaient à présent réduits au toucher et juste au toucher. Le contact des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes était trop furtif pour qu’il en goûte la saveur et leur douceur était telle qu’il en occultait jusqu’à l’odeur de celui qui se collait à lui. Mais ses mains ressentaient la chaleur de son corps même à travers les nombreuses couches de ses vêtements.

Castiel frissonna de nouveau lorsque Dean emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et en traça le contour du bout de sa langue. Lorsqu’il le relâcha, Castiel se mordit la bouche pour enfin découvrir le goût de Dean. C’était très léger. Presque inexistant. Et vraiment frustrant.

Alors, à son tour, Castiel saisit la lèvre de Dean et imitant son geste de la langue, découvrit la texture de sa bouche, bien plus délicate que la sienne, plus charnue et incroyablement souple.

La main de Dean qui était dans ses cheveux, descendit le long de son visage pour finir contre sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant sa joue. Castiel relâcha l’ainé des Winchester et entrouvrit la bouche. Ses dents râpèrent contre la peau de Dean.

Ce dernier soupira et resserra ses bras autour du cou de Castiel. La pression de leurs bouches, l’une contre l’autre, s’accrut. Du bout de la langue, Dean explora les dents de Castiel puis son palais pour finalement atteindre celle de Castiel.

L’ange frissonna à la sensation humide. A son tour, il laissa sa langue glisser maladroitement contre celle de Dean. A présent, tout n’était plus que chaleur et goût de café. Sans doute un reste du petit déjeuner. C’était enivrant et Castiel sentait ses jambes se ramollir sous lui à chaque caresse de leurs langues.

Manquant d’air, Dean détourna la tête. Mais juste pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs corps restaient parfaitement alignés et leurs fronts en contact. Castiel entendait le cœur de Dean battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait dans un état tout aussi fébrile. Ses mains se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur le tissu de la chemise de Dean qu’il serra à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de s’il devait parler ou non. Mais Dean ne disait rien. Il caressait juste le visage de Castiel. Et il le regardait en souriant. Alors, l’ange ne parla pas et sourit juste en retour.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter et ils tournèrent la tête de concert vers l’origine du bruit. Dean s’attendait à voir Gabriel, prêt à leur jouer un mauvais tour. Et effectivement l’archange était là. Mais pas seulement lui. Sam aussi, un sourire ravi sur la face. Mais également Kevin, les mains dans les poches et l’œil brillant. Et Garth, hilare et les deux pouces en l’air.

Castiel se recula brusquement mais il était de toute évidence trop tard. Ils avaient tout vu. Le visage de Dean était en feu. L’ange se concentra sur l’observation de ses chaussures. Sam fut le premier à prendre la parole. Non sans avant se racler la gorge.

_ Hum. J’ai fini mon plan de vol, expliqua-t-il en levant une feuille. Avec les meilleures probabilités de trouver Gaïa basées sur les statistiques de ses attaques précédentes.

_ Bien, fit Dean d’une voix enrouée, les bras croisés devant lui. Très bien. Beau boulot Sam.

_ Donc, ajouta Gabriel, nous pourrons partir dès que Castiel sera prêt.

_ Je suis prêt, enchaina ce dernier, les yeux trainants toujours au sol.

_ Sûr ? demanda Gabriel les sourcils levés. Pas besoin d’une douche froide avant d’y aller ?

_ Je vais bien, répondit Castiel en s’approchant de Sam pour lui arracher la feuille des mains.

Il l’observa quelques secondes, la mine sérieuse et les sourcils froncés. Puis il hocha la tête et tendit le plan à Gabriel.

_ On y va quand tu veux.

Gabriel prit la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.

_ Je veux, répliqua l’archange en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se tourna vers Sam.

_ Nous vous préviendrons dès que nous l’aurons localisée. Soyez prêts au cas où nous aurions besoin de votre aide.

_ Nous serons prêts, confirma Sam.

_ Et soyez prudents, ajouta Dean qui n’avait pas quitté le soutien de la rambarde.

_ Je suis ravi de voir que tu t’inquiètes pour moi Deano ! gloussa Gabriel.

_ Je serai vite de retour, répondit Castiel sans considération pour son frère.

Et il disparut dans un bruit d’ailes.

_ A tout à l’heure Sammy ! ajouta Gabriel avant de s’envoler à son tour.

Il ne resta plus que quatre humains sur le porche de Garth. Celui-ci et Kevin retournèrent discrètement à l’intérieur mais Sam resta quelques instants à observer son frère.

_ Quoi ? grogna Dean, toujours aussi rouge.

Il se pencha pour récupérer la pince qu’il avait abandonnée à l’arrivée de Castiel.

Sam ne put retenir une mine rayonnante.

_ Rien ! Ca me fait plaisir c’est tout ! Depuis le temps que…

Sans l’écouter, Dean lui tourna le dos et s’agenouilla pour reprendre les réparations de la porte. Mais lorsqu’il entendit Sam rentrer dans la maison il ne put à son tour retenir un large sourire.

Il espérait de tout cœur que Castiel reviendrait vite et sans ennui.

 

(à suivre…)


	13. Chapitre 13

 

Dean prit une bière et referma avec plus de force que nécessaire la porte du réfrigérateur. Il soupira et la tint quelques secondes entre ses deux paumes. Il savait qu’il la réchauffait et qu’il le regretterait au moment de la boire mais la sensation de fraicheur entre ses mains l’aidait à se calmer.

Puis il se posa la bouteille sur la nuque. Il sentit la chair de poule lui recouvrir instantanément les bras. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, parfaitement immobile. Il entendait, depuis le salon, les voix de Kevin et Garth en train de discuter paisiblement. Sam, quant à lui, devait être sur son ordinateur, à chercher de nouvelles données sur Gaïa et à surveiller l’heure. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient entrés, d’après les statistiques, dans le créneau horaire favori de Gaïa et tous redoutaient une attaque imminente.

Dean plus que les autres.

Après tout, Cas avait déjà combattu le titan une fois et s’en était tiré plus mal que bien. Dean espérait que la présence de Gabriel ferait une vraie différence.

Il soupira de nouveau et ouvrit finalement la bouteille à main nue. Il jeta soigneusement la capsule dans la poubelle adéquate, peu désireux d’affronter une nouvelle fois les foudres de Kevin, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Sans reprendre sa respiration, il en avala la moitié en trois grandes gorgées. Elle était encore suffisamment fraiche et il sentit le liquide couler le long de son œsophage jusqu’à son estomac vide. Depuis le départ des anges, il avait été incapable d’avaler quoique ce soit. Il avait regardé Sam, Kevin et Garth prendre un repas léger peu auparavant mais il n’avait même pas goûté une fourchetée. Personne ne lui avait fait de remarque. Ils avaient conscience de son inquiétude et dans ce genre de cas, il valait mieux laisser Dean agir à sa guise.

Il s’appuya contre le comptoir et observa sa bière. La bouteille verte était constellée de gouttelettes de condensation. Il serra la main. Ses phalanges blanchirent.

Il savait qu’il était idiot de s’en faire à ce point pour Castiel. Il avait passé l’après-midi à réparer la porte de Garth et cette activité lui avait permis d’oublier, l’espace de quelques heures. Mais à présent qu’il était oisif, ses angoisses revenaient en force.

Cas ne faisait pas le poids face à Gaïa mais lors de leur dernier affrontement, il était parvenu à s’enfuir. Il était donc peu probable qu’elle le tue. En tout cas, Dean espérait que Castiel ne mettrait pas sa vie en jeu juste pour l’impressionner ou ce genre de bêtises. Et puis Gabriel serait là aussi. Mais il ne savait toujours pas s’il pouvait faire confiance à l’archange. Pour le moment, celui-ci s’était montré étonnement coopératif mais Dean avait quand même des réserves. Gabriel était du genre imprévisible et Dean n’aimait pas cela. Du moins, pas quand la vie de Cas était en jeu.

Il posa sa bouteille sur le plan de travail et se frotta les mains. Elles étaient rêches des travaux de l’après-midi. Il se demanda vaguement si Castiel avait toujours les multiples crèmes que Judith, la voyante, lui avait offert lors de leur passage dans son institut. Probablement. Il sourit malgré lui. Castiel avait pris cela tellement au sérieux.

_ Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

La voix de Sam le fit sursauter. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas entendu son géant de frère rentrer dans la cuisine.

Dean haussa les épaules, le plus nonchalamment possible. Le sourire de Sam lui indiqua qu’il s’était planté sur toute la ligne et qu’il devait être plus raide qu’un cadavre à la morgue.

_ Je sais, répondit-il en récupérant sa bière.

Sam vint se planter à ses côtés, les fesses appuyées au rebord du comptoir. Il se pencha pour éviter de se cogner le crâne dans les placards.

_ Bon. Ca me rassure. Parce que de l’extérieur, tu paraissais un peu nerveux.

_ Fausse impression, grommela Dean avant de terminer sa bouteille d’un trait.

Il entendit Sam rire doucement.

_ Tu sais, reprit ce dernier, c’est normal de s’inquiéter pour les gens qu’on aime.

_ Cas est un grand garçon… enfin, c’est même un ange. Il est capable de prendre soin de lui.

_ Je suis d’accord, répondit Sam. C’est pour ça que je reste persuadé qu’il ne va pas tarder à revenir, répéta-t-il.

_ Hum. Pareil, fit Dean, la tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses bottes.

La main de Sam se posa sur son épaule.

_ Et pour quand il reviendra…

Dean vit du coin de l’œil Sam fouiller dans la poche de son jean puis il lui glissa quelque chose entre les doigts.

Lorsque Dean regarda, il découvrit un préservatif soigneusement emballé. Il sentit son visage s’enflammer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire avec un ange, expliqua Sam sans lui laisser le temps de commenter, mais dans le doute…

_ Nous n’en sommes pas à là ! protesta Dean en levant brusquement les mains en l’air, se cognant au passage les doigts dans la poignée d’un des placards.

Il serra les dents mais ne donna pas à Sam la satisfaction de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

_ Toi Dean ? Pas à là ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ! Je parie que dès que Castiel aura remis les pieds dans cette maison, tu vas l’attraper et le…

_ Non ! le coupa Dean, de plus en plus rouge. Je ne suis même pas sûr que…

_ Que quoi ? le coupa Sam, à la fois hilare et atterré. Dean ! Nous vous avons tous vu vous embrasser. C’est du sérieux cette fois. Les choses vont avancer et il faut que tu y penses.

Dean soupira longuement et se passa une main lourde sur le visage.

_ J’y pense crois-moi ! J’y pense tout le temps… admit-il.

Il paraissait épuisé. Sam resserra son étreinte sur son épaule.

_ Et ça va bien se passer, fit ce dernier. Si tu as besoin…

_ Non, Sam ! Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de discussions avec toi.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sam retira sa main et fronça les sourcils. Malgré tout, il paraissait s’amuser terriblement.

_ Comme tu veux. C’est toi qui vois. Mais, je me répète, si tu as besoin…

_ De rien du tout ! Je n’ai besoin de rien du tout !

Sam prit à reculons la direction de la sortie. Il leva les mains, les paumes tournées vers Dean en signe d’apaisement.

_ Ok. Je comprends. C’est encore difficile pour toi. Mais je te laisse le préservatif. On ne sait jamais.

Dean tourna l’objet en question entre ses doigts, la mine sombre. Soudain, il le jeta à Sam qui l’attrapa par réflexe.

_ Garde-le. J’ai ce qu’il faut, grommela-t-il, à peine assez fort pour que Sam l’entende.

Ce dernier le lui relança immédiatement et Dean le prit sur le bout du nez. Il grogna mais se baissa pour le ramasser.

_ Garde-le, toi ! insista Sam. On ne sait jamais. Et puis j’en ai plus d’une centaine dans ma chambre.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis la bouche, qu’il referma aussitôt sans un son. Avant de finalement se lancer.

_ Une centaine ? s’écria-t-il. Mais… pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Sam s’élargit.

_ Gabriel les a laissés dans ma chambre la nuit dernière. Enfin je pense que c’est lui. Je vois mal Garth ou Kevin le faire.

_ Quoi ? Gabriel ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense que le message est assez clair. Dean, tu peux parfois être vraiment naïf.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as couché avec Gabriel ?

_ Pas enc… Non ! Je veux dire non. Evidemment que non !

Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Il se posa les mains sur les hanches.

_ Je préfère ça, gronda-t-il. La simple évocation de… de cette possibilité me met très mal à l’aise !

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Des tas de choses te mettent mal à l’aise Dean, pour de mauvaises raison. Et ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais ne te regarde absolument pas.

_ Je sais, je sais ! s’emporta Dean. C’est juste que je m’en fais pour toi. Tu as une histoire de coucheries avec des monstres vicieux assez chargée.

Sam se redressa, les sourcils levés et les bras croisés.

_ Et parce que monsieur Dean se tape un ange, il se croit soudainement un saint ? Pour ta gouverne, rappelle-toi que Gabriel n’est pas un monstre, c’est aussi un ange. Oh non, excuse-moi, un archange ! Et il n’est pas vicieux… Ou alors dans le bon sens…

Dean rougit, embarrassé aussi bien par sa propre réaction que par le sujet de la discussion. Il se mordit les lèvres.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire ! Gabriel est aussi un trickster et…

Sam l’interrompit d’un soupir.

_ Dean, s’il te plait, arrête. Gabriel nous a aidé par le passé et pour le moment il n’a rien fait qui remette en cause sa bonne foi. Il participe de manière plutôt active à la traque de Gaïa alors laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

Dean baissa la tête. Il grimaça.

_ Ok. Ok. Je lui laisse sa chance. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’accepte qu’il pose ses mains… ou quelque autre partie de son anatomie… sur toi ! Et je vais aller compter ces fameux préservatifs et si je trouve qu’il en manque un seul demain matin je…

_ Comme je te le disais tout à l’heure, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit utile avec un ange. Ils n’ont pas de maladie… mais vu le passé sexuel particulièrement varié de Gabriel, je ferais peut-être mieux de me méfier.

_ Sam !

_ Je ferais mieux de me méfier si j’avais l’intention de coucher avec Gabriel ce qui n’est évidemment pas le cas.

_ Je préfère ça.

_ Par contre, reprit Sam, toi tu ferais mieux d’utiliser celui que je t’ai donné. Au cas où Gabriel mette son plan à exécution et décide qu’il est temps pour Cas de tomber enceint.

_ Il n’oserait pas !

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ On ne sait jamais. Dans le doute…

Dean serra la mâchoire.

_ Il n’a pas intérêt, grogna-t-il de manière presque inaudible.

Sam rit et recula jusqu’à la porte. Il sortit pour immédiatement repasser la tête.

_ Ah oui, Dean ! N’oublie pas ! Du lubrifiant ! Beaucoup de lubrifiant !

_ Sam ! s’écria de nouveau Dean en cherchant à tâtons quelque chose à jeter à son frère.

Il ne trouva que sa bouteille de bière et décida qu’aussi tentante que soit l’idée, elle était peut-être un peu trop extrême. De toute façon, Sam avait déjà disparu.

Dean joua quelques secondes avec le préservatif qu’il tenait toujours en main. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts et le glissa finalement dans la poche arrière de son jean. Sam avait raison. On ne savait jamais ce qu’il pouvait se passer.

N’empêche que son frère était quand même un sacré casse-bonbons !

Dean sourit malgré son humeur morose. Pendant ce court laps de temps, grâce à cette conversation complètement saugrenue, Sam lui avait fait oublier son inquiétude pour Castiel et Dean se sentait un peu plus détendu. C’était sans doute là le but de l’intervention de son frère. Après tout, veiller l’un sur l’autre était ce qu’ils faisaient de mieux au monde. Ca et botter le derrière des plus viles créatures du pays.

Il jeta sa bouteille dans la poubelle appropriée et retourna en compagnie des autres dans le salon. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la vieille pendule qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. D’après les statistiques de Sam, si Gaïa frappait ce soir, ce serait sans doute au cours des deux prochaines heures. Mais deux heures avec rien d’autre que ses pensées, c’était extrêmement long.

Il fit un pas hésitant dans la pièce. Devait-il se mettre à table, face à Sam, et regarder son frère pianoter sur son clavier ? Ou alors passer du côté salon et prendre place dans le fauteuil, face à Garth et Kevin, tous deux sur le canapé ? Ils étaient penchés sur un magazine de bricolage dont Kevin pointait successivement les pages comme s’il donnait des instructions à Garth sur les prochains travaux à accomplir dans la maison.

Dean leur envia presque la simplicité de leur relation. Presque. D’accord… complètement ! Finalement, il allait s’assoir avec Sam, ça ferait moins de mal à son moral.

A peine avait-il posé la main sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il comptait s’installer que Gabriel apparut. Il était légèrement essoufflé mais il arborait également un petit sourire en coin plein de satisfaction.

_ Sam ! Dean ! Je l’ai trouvée ! Allons-y vite !

Aussitôt, Sam bondit. L’archange l’attrapa par la taille et le serra tout contre lui. Sam ne protesta pas. Dean grogna mais déjà Gabriel avait la main sur son bras. Et avant qu’il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le monde tourna sur lui-même.

Le temps pour Dean de fermer les yeux que déjà ils étaient de retour sur la terre ferme. Il sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Il faisait un froid terrible et il ne portait qu’une chemise un peu rêche.

_ Ca caille ici ! entendit-il Sam s’écrier près de lui.

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit mais le ciel était dégagé et la lune était pleine, éclairant d’une lueur glaciale les montagnes qui les entouraient. On en devinait les sommets enneigés. Eux-mêmes foulaient une fine couverture blanche et Dean se réjouit de porter des bottes en bon état, parfaitement imperméables. Il tendit l’oreille mais il n’y avait pas un bruit, pas même le ronronnement d’une voiture. Il ne voyait pas non plus la lueur d’une habitation. Au loin, sur sa droite, de l’autre côté d’un fin ruban de bitume, il devinait la silhouette d’un bâtiment bas. Il était probablement vide.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait le petit édifice devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Il n’était pas très haut, ni très grand. Il était bien moins impressionnant que ce qui était autrefois la cathédrale de Reykjavik mais paraissait plus ancien encore que l’ex-cathédrale de Strasbourg.

Entièrement constitué d’un bois ancien et sombre, il était tout en hauteur. Ses étages s’empilaient les uns sur les autres, de plus en plus petits jusqu’à ne constituer qu’une minuscule tour à son sommet. Même ses nombreux toits atypiques étaient formés de bardeaux de bois. Et alors que certains arboraient des croix à leur sommets, d’autres, plus en hauteur, étaient coiffés de longues pièces qui, dans la lumière nocturne, rappelaient vaguement des têtes de dragon.

_ Whoah, fit simplement Dean, qui avait soudain l’impression de se retrouver dans une reconstitution médiévale.

Il aurait aimé se retrouver coiffé d’un casque à cornes et avoir une lourde épée à la main.

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sam, plus pragmatique mais tout aussi conquis que Dean.

Il avait déjà fait quelques pas vers l’église pour poser la main sur la rambarde de bois qui délimitait l’entrée de la galerie couverte qui courait tout le long du bâtiment.

_ Il s’agit de l’église de Borgund, en Norvège, expliqua Gabriel en suivant les traces de pas que Sam avait laissées dans la neige. Considérée comme une des plus belles églises en bois debout du pays. Elle a été construite aux environs de 1200.

Sam hocha la tête, très sensible à tout le blabla historique de Gabriel, au grand désarroi de Dean. Avant que l’archange n’ait pu continuer à étaler sa culture, Dean intervint.

_ Et comment sais-tu que Gaïa va venir ici ? fit-il.

Gabriel se tourna vers Dean, une expression sur le visage qui indiquait clairement qu’il prenait l’ainé des Winchester pour un parfait imbécile.

_ J’ai senti une grande vague d’énergie se diriger par ici. Elle ne devrait plus tard…

Au moment même où l’archange allait conclure sa phrase, le sol trembla. Très légèrement d’abord. A peine une vibration sous leurs semelles. Mais Dean ne s’y trompa pas. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation auparavant. A Strasbourg, par exemple, lors de leur première rencontre avec le titan. Gabriel ne s’était pas trompé.

_ La voilà, poursuivit ce dernier. Vite ! Mettons au point un plan !

_ Là, comme ça ? s’écria Sam qui se tenait à la rambarde de bois en prévision des secousses à venir.

_ Oui, là comme ça, confirma Gabriel. Alors, je vais me cacher et vous deux, dès qu’elle est là, vous la distrayez ! Et là, moi j’arrive par derrière et je la…

Il éclata de rire tout seul. Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard consterné.

_ Non, pas ça… murmura Gabriel en secouant la tête, encore tout sourire. Je la combats ! Voilà ! Je la combats. Et si vous commencez à voir un genre de lumière brillante, fermez les yeux. Je n’ai pas envie de griller vos jolies pupilles. Tout le monde a compris ?

_ Oui ! confirma Sam.

_ Nos plans sont de plus en plus consternants, grommela Dean.

Mais au moment où Gabriel allait disparaitre, il l’attrapa par le bras.

_ Attends !

Gabriel leva un sourcil.

_ Quoi Dean ? Le plan est trop complexe pour toi ?

Dean grimaça avant de répondre.

_ Où est Cas ? demanda-t-il.

A l’instar de Sam, il se raccrocha d’une main à l’église. Les mouvements du sol étaient de plus en plus marqués et Gaïa allait apparaitre dans une poignée de secondes.

Gabriel leva les mains au ciel.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Je l’ai appelé au moment même où je suis venu vous chercher. Il devrait déjà être là. Après, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il n’a jamais été considéré comme l’ange le plus malin de la garnison.

Dean s’apprêtait à protester, après tout Cas n’était pas plus idiot que les autres anges, mais Gabriel avait déjà disparu, lui filant littéralement entre les doigts. Maintenant, Dean devait se concentrer sur le plan.

Il jura. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Cas ! grogna-t-il. Ramène tes plumes immédiatement !

Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui mais il n’y avait que Sam qui fixait, les yeux écarquillés, une grande fissure qui venait de se former dans le sol.

L’église était entourée d’un petit cimetière ancien. Les pierres tombales étaient probablement de guingois depuis une éternité mais une poussée soudaine en fit voler une partie aux alentours.

Dean baissa la tête par réflexe. Cela n’avait aucun utilité si un débris venait vers lui mais il fut soulager de constater que Sam avait fait de même.

Les pierres retombèrent au sol dans un craquement assourdissant qui résonna longuement à travers les montagnes. Enfin, entre la poussière et la neige qui dansaient dans l’air autour d’eux, apparut la main de Gaïa. Il était temps pour eux de passer à l’action, avant qu’elle ne détruise plus encore.

_ Gaïa ! Hey ! Gaïa ! appela Dean en s’avançant avec précaution entre les tombes arrachées.

Il tremblait un peu mais il mit cela sur le compte du froid. Il sentit Sam le suivre. Il aurait voulu crier à son frère de rester à l’abri mais il savait que cela n’aurait servi à rien. Sam était aussi têtu que lui.

_ Gaïa ! cria-t-il de nouveau.

Après le fracas de l’arrivée du titan, la voix de Dean paraissait bien insignifiante dans le silence. Mais cela dut suffire car la main s’immobilisa en l’air l’espace d’un instant.

Puis, avec presque de la délicatesse, elle se posa au sol. Dean recula d’un pas. Il ne voulait pas finir écrasé par un doigt géant. Et il espérait vivement que Gabriel allait bientôt passer à l’action. Car lui ne pouvait certainement pas faire grand-chose contre un monstre pareil.

_ Et maintenant ? murmura Sam dans son dos.

Dean haussa les épaules.

Le sol vibra plus fort sous leurs pieds jusqu’à finalement se déformer dans un grondement sinistre. Les frères Winchester tombèrent au sol de concert. Dean sentit son genou frapper violemment un morceau de tombe et il serra les dents. Pile sur l’os ! Ca faisait un mal de chien !

_ Dean ? Ca va ? appela Sam, les quatre fers en l’air.

_ Oui, ça va ! Et toi ?

Il tenta de se redresser mais le sol était trop instable, comme s’il se tenait sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

_ Ca va… pour le moment, répondit Sam, qui avait abandonné toute idée de se remettre debout.

La montagne la plus proche s’effondra littéralement. Dans un bruit infernal, elle s’enfonça à travers les profondeurs de la terre, relâchant au passage des coulées de rochers qui s’éparpillèrent dans les champs attenants. Certaines atteignirent les abords du cimetière, se fracassant contre le petit muret qui encerclait le lieu saint.

_ C’est la merde, murmura Dean, toujours prostré, ses bras entourant sa tête pour se protéger le mieux possible.

Il sentait du sang glisser le long de sa jambe, là où il s’était sans doute ouvert le genou.

Enfin, Gaïa sortit du sol, naissant des décombres de la montagne tombée. Elle regarda longuement les deux minuscules figures devant elle, probablement presque invisibles tellement la poussière avait recouvert leurs corps.

Sam fut le premier à réagir. Au moment même où le calme était revenu, il s’était remis sur ses pieds. Dean fut soulagé de constater que son frère allait bien. Il avait juste besoin d’une bonne douche.

_ Gaïa ! fit à son tour Sam, les mains solidement plantée sur les hanches.

Il semblait bien plus sûr que Dean ne l’avait été quelques minutes avant. Sans doute parce qu’il faisait davantage confiance à l’archange.

Gaïa se pencha vers eux et Dean se sentit minuscule. Mais il prit une grande respiration et son courage à deux mains et il se remit debout. Sa jambe droite lui faisait mal mais il serra les dents et tint bon.

_ ENCORE VOUS ? répondit Gaïa d’une voix si puissante que Dean lutta pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles.

_ Oui ! fit Sam, imperturbable, encore nous.

_ QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ? demanda presque paisiblement le titan.

De toute évidence, elle était très sûre d’elle.

_ Que tu arrêtes de tout détruire ! poursuivit Sam.

Dean était très impressionné par l’aplomb de son frère.

Gaïa rit. Un rire si fort et si brutal que la bâtisse basse que Dean avait repéré au loin s’écroula. Elle avait réussi jusqu’à présent à résister à l’arrivée de Gaïa mais cette onde rauque avait été le coup de trop.

Heureusement, l’église, quant à elle, était toujours debout.

_ JE NE COMPTAIS PAS VOUS TUER, répondit Gaïa, VOUS ETES SI INSIGNIFIANTS. MAIS VOUS ETES TELLEMENT PENIBLES…

Elle se pencha et tendit la main vers Sam. Dean voulut se précipiter pour repousser son frère mais sa jambe lâcha sous lui et il finit une nouvelle fois le nez dans la poussière et dans la neige.

_ Sam ! eut-il juste la force d’appeler.

_ Un instant ! fit la voix de Gabriel, à quelques mètres d’eux.

Dean releva la tête juste à temps pour voir l’archange sauter au-dessus du petit muret et s’avancer, les doigts dans la ceinture, vers Sam et la main de Gaïa toute prête à le saisir. Il s’assit difficile et sentit son pantalon s’imprégner d’humidité. Qu’est-ce que Gabriel était en train de faire ? Ce n’était pas le plan ça ! Ce n’était pas le plan du tout !

Gaïa tourna lentement son regard de pierre vers le nouvel arrivant. Mais elle ne relâcha pas son attitude, la main toujours tournée de façon menaçante vers Sam qui restait parfaitement immobile.

_ QUI ES-TU TOI ? demanda-t-elle.

Gabriel se posta tout près de Sam, les doigts toujours solidement plantés dans son ceinturon et les jambes légèrement écartées dans une pure posture de cow-boy. Même de dos, Dean sentait son agaçant petit sourire satisfait.

_ Mon nom est Gabriel, répondit-il.

Il laissa une pause courte, le temps pour le silence de retomber.

_ Archange Gabriel, ajouta-t-il en se désignant des deux pouces.

Aussitôt, Gaïa se désintéressa de Sam et poussa un grognement. Ou plutôt un rugissement, tellement le son était animal.

_ Maintenant les garçons ! cria Gabriel.

_ Maintenant quoi ? répondit Dean.

_ Les yeux ! s’agaça l’archange.

Dean se coucha au sol, se protégeant des deux bras et les paupières crispées. Il entendit Sam se jeter à terre pour laisser place à Gabriel.

Même ainsi, Dean eut les rétines agressées par l’intense lueur qui les entoura. Il serra les dents. Il sentait des larmes se former derrière ses paupières closes. Le monde autour d’eux paraissait brûler. La température était quasi insoutenable. Il perçut son frère qui criait. Il ne savait pas si c’était de douleur ou d’angoisse.

Dean voulut relever la tête mais il savait que cela risquait de le tuer. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre son instinct, il ne bougea pas. Il essayait de rationnaliser. Tant que Sam hurlait, c’était qu’il était en vie.

_ Sam ! appela-t-il.

Sam ne lui répondit pas. Probablement qu’il ne l’entendait même pas, pris qu’il était entre ses propres cris et les grondements du combat gigantesque qui venait de s’engager autour d’eux.

Dean se roula en boule du mieux possible pour tenter de protéger à la fois ses yeux et ses oreilles. Le vacarme était tel qu’il ne savait plus où se trouvaient les deux adversaires. Des grondements et des craquements s’élevaient tout autour de lui alors que sous son corps, le sol se déformait avec de plus en plus de violence.

Il tentait d’en suivre le mouvement avec le plus de souplesse possible mais il ne cessait d’être projeté à droite, à gauche, entrant en collision tantôt avec des pierres qui lui meurtrissaient les chairs, tantôt avec des plaques de neige qui le gelaient jusqu’aux os.

Il s’était déjà senti une marionnette aux mains des anges mais à présent il n’était plus qu’une poupée de chiffon dont le seul destin reposait sur beaucoup de chance et les capacités d’un archange volage.

Et ce combat qui n’en finissait pas.

Tout à sa panique et sa douleur, Dean était incapable d’évaluer le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis que Gabriel avait révélé sa véritable forme à Gaïa. Mais c’était long. Très long.

Il crispa la mâchoire. Il n’entendait plus que le bourdonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles.

Il se força à respirer lentement.

Effectivement, il n’entendait plus que le bourdonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles.

Tous les autres sons avaient disparu. Les fracas du combat, les cris de Sam. Il n’y avait plus rien.

Sans se redresser, Dean claqua des doigts pour vérifier que les derniers évènements ne l’avaient pas rendu complètement sourd. Le bruit sec résonna dans la vallée à présent silencieuse.

Lentement, Dean quitta sa position fœtale. Il décroisa les bras. Les débris qui le recouvraient tombèrent au sol. S’appuyant sur ses deux mains mais encore incapable de se remettre debout, Dean regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu’il entraperçut fut l’église, encore miraculeusement debout. Miraculeusement car à part cela, tout ce dont il devinait la silhouette dans la lumière de la lune obscurcie par la poussière du combat était à terre. Du cimetière, il ne subsistait plus rien d’autre qu’un champ labouré dont ne pointait plus que ça et là l’arête de ce qui était autrefois des pierres tombales. Tout le reste n’était que chaos. La petite route qui longeait l’église et traversait la vallée n’existait plus. Tout comme la plupart des montagnes alentours, mises à terre par la violence de l’affrontement. Des deux combattants, il n’y avait plus trace.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il était difficile de respirer dans cette atmosphère épaisse. Il renifla, cracha, mais cela ne suffit pas à lui dégager les voies respiratoires.

Le souffle court et la main appuyée sur un débris de pierre, il se redressa. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais le pire était le genou sur lequel il était tombé avant même le début des hostilités et sur lequel se dessinait un magnifique œuf, qu’il voyait même à travers le tissu épais de son jean.

_ Merde ! grogna-t-il en évitant de poser son pied par terre.

A part lui, plus rien ne bougeait dans la vallée.

_ Saaaaammmm… croassa-t-il d’une voix rauque qui n’avait pas dû porter à plus d’un mètre.

Il soupira, se racla de nouveau la gorge et retenta sa chance.

_ Sam ! parvint-il à appeler, cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

L’écho de sa propre voix lui répondit.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère…

Prêt à traverser le cimetière en ruine sur une jambe s’il le fallait, Dean s’élança.

A peine avait-il fait un pas qu’une main s’éleva de derrière une plaque funéraire pas trop amochée.

_ Je suis là Dean ! répondit Sam en se dégageant de la couverture de gravats qui l’avait enseveli.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Dean en clopinant le plus rapidement possible auprès de son frère.

Sam se redressa pour mieux se laisser retomber les fesses au sol, assis, le dos contre la pierre tombale qui l’avait sans doute sauvé. Il était sale et ses cheveux étaient plein de gros paquets de terre. Il avait une légère coupure sur la pommette gauche mais à part ça, il paraissait intact.

_ Je vais bien, répondit-il, la voix grave d’avoir trop crié. Enfin, je crois. Juste une grosse trouille. Et toi ?

Dean haussa les épaules et s’installa avec raideur aux côtés de Sam.

_ Trois fois rien, répondit-il. Un genou douloureux mais ce n’est rien à côté de la satisfaction de n’être ni sourd ni aveugle.

Sam gloussa, déclenchant immédiatement une toux violente.

_ Saloperie de poussière, jura-t-il, lorsqu’il parvint enfin à retrouver son calme, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se frotta les paupières de la paume de la main, laissant sous ses sourcils deux traces de propre.

Puis il étudia le paysage de désolation qui les entourait.

_ As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui s’est passé ici ?

_ Un archange contre un titan, répondit laconiquement Dean.

_ Et qui a gagné ?

Dean soupira.

_ L’archange je pense. Sinon l’église serait par terre.

_ Logique, répondit Sam qui tourna la tête avec difficulté pour continuer à scruter le terrain. Mais dans ce cas, où est-il passé ?

Quoiqu’il se soit passé dans la vallée, Gabriel, tout comme Gaïa, avait disparu.

Dean s’étira, tentant de dérouiller son corps toujours douloureux. Il avait besoin d’une bonne douche chaude. Ou mieux encore, un bain brûlant. Quelque chose qui à la fois le laverait et le détendrait.

_ Maintenant qu’il a rempli son contrat et qu’il nous a débarrassés de Gaïa, il est parti vivre sa vie. Pourrir l’existence des autres en bouffant des sucreries. Bref, des trucs de trickster !

Sam fit une petite moue.

_ Il ne nous aurait pas laissé en plan ici.

_ Comme si ça allait le gêner.

Son frère lui jeta un regard dur.

_ Dean ! Il n’est pas comme ça !

_ Sam, je te trouve étrangement et désagréablement conciliant avec lui.

Le visage de Sam se ferma mais il ne répliqua pas. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une quelconque bataille d’arguments avec son frère.

En silence, ils regardèrent pendant de longues minutes la poussière retomber doucement et le ciel s’éclaircir à l’horizon. L’aube n’allait plus tarder à arriver, leur dévoilant en détail les dégâts de la nuit.

_ Essaie d’appeler Cas, fit soudain Sam, faisant sursauter Dean qui commençait doucement à s’assoupir, ou à mourir d’hypothermie, il n’était pas vraiment certain.

_ J’ai déjà essayé, il ne répond pas, grommela Dean.

A vrai dire, plus que le fait d’être blessé et bloqué au milieu de nulle part en Norvège, l’absence de Castiel depuis le début de l’attaque du titan l’inquiétait réellement.

_ Essaie encore, insista Sam.

Dean soupira. Il baissa la tête et fixa son genou enflé. A la lumière des premiers rayons du jour, il voyait bien que son jean était maculé de sang. Le visage crispé, il se lança.

_ Cas ? Castiel ? C’est moi ! J’ai… On a besoin de toi ici. Ramène tes plumes ! …………………. S’il te plaît…

A l’instar de son frère, Sam scruta les environs à la recherche du moindre signe de l’ange. Sans résultat.

_ Hey Deano ! s’écria soudain une voix derrière eux. Je vais me vexer ! Pourquoi appeler Castiel quand tu as un archange à ta disposition ?

_ Espèce de… gronda Dean en voyant du coin de l’œil Gabriel sauter au-dessus des restes du muret pour les rejoindre.

_ Espèce de quoi ? demanda celui-ci en se rapprochant. Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres, Dean réalisait que l’archange avait dû passer un rude moment contre Gaïa. Il tentait bien de reproduire son habituelle démarche nonchalante mais son pas était raide. Ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées, le faisant paraître plus petit encore qu’il ne l’était. Son visage était pâle et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Même son petit sourire en coin semblait forcé.

_ Tu vas bien ? s’affola Sam en réalisant à son tour le piètre état dans lequel se trouvait Gabriel.

Ce dernier les rejoignit à grands pas, sautant sans aisance au-dessus des profonds sillons qui labouraient le sol. Il s’agenouilla auprès des deux frères. Ses genoux craquèrent comme ceux d’un vulgaire humain et il laissa échapper une moue.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Sammy, répondit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de Sam. Je suis increvable !

Dean tiqua en constatant que Sam ne protestait pas quant à l’utilisation du surnom qui habituellement lui était réservé.

_ Tu as quand même mauvaise mine, appuya-t-il puérilement.

_ Deaaaaan ! se lamenta Gabriel. Tu pourrais quand même avoir un peu de compassion ! Je viens d’affronter l’une des créatures les plus puissantes de l’univers.

Dean haussa les épaules, ignorant l’onde de douleur qui lui parcourut le corps.

_ Je croyais que les titans avaient peur des archanges, répliqua-t-il.

Gabriel grimaça.

_ Ils avaient peur des archanges quand nous étions quatre ! Maintenant, je suis tout seul ! Alors j’ai fait de mon mieux. Ce n’est même pas moi le guerrier de la famille ! C’est Michael !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu es quoi toi alors ?

_ Le plus malin ! répliqua Gabriel avec enthousiasme. Michael était le guerrier, Lucifer le fayot de papa, moi le cerveau et Raphaël l’idiot du village.

_ Je croyais que Castiel était l’idiot du village ? commenta Sam.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Le paradis est un grand village. Nous avons pas mal d’idiots !

_ Ca suffit ! les coupa Dean d’une voix plus stricte qu’il ne l’avait voulu. En parlant de lui, tu sais où est Cas ?

L’archange secoua la tête.

_ Je m’attendais plus ou moins à le trouver avec vous, admit-il. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où il peut être.

_ Allons le chercher ! s’écria Dean en tentant de se relever.

Il avait mal partout, il avait froid, il était fatigué et, plus que tout, il était inquiet pour Castiel. Hors de question qu’il reste planté là un instant de plus.

_ Minute papillon ! le coupa Gabriel. Ca me fait mal de l’admettre devant vous deux mais je suis à bout de force. Il me reste peut-être de quoi vous ramener à la maison mais pas plus.

Il se tourna vers Sam, pour une fois l’air sincèrement navré. Il leva la main et passa le bout de son index sur la joue ensanglantée du plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Je suis désolé Sam, je ne suis même pas sûr d’avoir encore assez d’énergie pour guérir ça.

Sam sourit doucement.

_ Ce n’est qu’une égratignure, pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour que ça guérisse.

Dean se racla la gorge bruyamment. Et depuis quand Sam faisait-il une telle tête de nouille devant Gabriel ? Il allait devoir avoir une discussion de plus avec son frère.

_ Bon alors, on y va ? s’agaça-t-il. Sam n’a peut-être qu’une égratignure mais moi j’ai un genou en vrac et je commence à sérieusement me geler les fesses !

_ Impatient de voir si Cas est à la maison pour te les réchauffer ? ironisa Gabriel.

Dean ne répondit pas mais son visage marquait toute sa désapprobation, du moins il l’espérait.

Gabriel se redressa et tendit une main à Sam pour l’aider à se remettre debout.

_ Merci d’avoir sauvé l’église, fit ce dernier en observant les premiers rayons du soleil atteindre la tour supérieure de l’édifice.

Gabriel haussa les épaules d’un air désinvolte.

_ C’était trois fois rien, répondit-il. Après tout, sauver l’église faisait partie du job. Et puis en protégeant l’église, je savais que je vous protégeais. Vous étiez juste à côté. Je ne pense pas que Gaïa y retouchera de si tôt.

_ Tu ne l’as pas tuée ? s’écria Dean en se tournant d’un bloc vers l’archange.

Tout son corps protesta et il tangua légèrement.

_ Non, je ne l’ai pas tuée ! Le but était de lui faire peur non ?

_ Non ! s’énerva Dean. Le but était de la tuer si possible ! C’est un monstre destructeur !

Gabriel croisa les bras et redressa la tête comme pour se mettre au niveau de Dean. Celui-ci se détendit un peu. Au moins dans cette posture, l’archange ne risquait pas de laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de son frère.

_ Je ne suis pas un tueur, moi, monsieur Dean ! s’insurgea l’archange.

Dean leva les sourcils et même Sam prit une mine dubitative.

_ Sérieusement Gabriel ? De toutes les personnes, tu veux me faire croire ça ? A moi ? Que tu as tué… quoi ? Plus d’une centaine de fois ?

_ Plus d’une centaine de fois, confirma Sam.

Gabriel laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

_ Ok ! Ok ! Peut-être que j’ai tenté de la tuer mais elle m’a échappé. Elle est rapide ! Et puis, elle se fond dans la Terre ! C’est quelque chose de très impressionnant. Mais le plus gros est fait non ? Elle a trouvé un adversaire plus fort qu’elle et la prochaine fois, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant d’attaquer les autres ! Mission accomplie ! C’était un plan parfaitement huilé !

_ Quel plan ! s’agaça Dean. Tu n’as même pas été capable de suivre l’ébauche de plan que tu nous avais donné !

_ Oh Dean ! Que tu es déprimant ! Je comprends pourquoi toi et Cas êtes si bien assortis ! Sur le moment, j’ai trouvé qu’arriver par surprise manquait de panache. Avoue que ça avait plus de gueule comme ça ! Et le cri qu’elle a poussé quand j’ai révélé mon identité ! Epique !

_ Crétin, grommela Dean.

_ Ok, reprit Gabriel, je te l’accorde, si j’étais arrivé par surprise, j’aurais probablement pu l’avoir. Mais qu’est-ce que la victoire à côté de la gloire ?

_ Ramène-nous chez Garth, répondit Dean qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Gabriel soupira.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il prit le bras de Sam et l’épaule de Dean et avant que ce dernier n’ait pu répliquer, il les déposa dans le salon de Garth.

Sur le moment, Dean crut que la pièce était déserte. Personne ne vint les accueillir. Mais un petit bruit de respiration attira son attention. Sur le canapé, Garth et Kevin s’étaient endormis, la tête du second sur l’épaule du premier. Mais de Castiel, il n’y avait aucune trace.

_ Merde ! murmura Dean.

Il avait besoin d’exprimer sa frustration mais n’avait pas envie de réveiller les deux autres.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas où il se trouve ? demanda-t-il à Gabriel, à voix basse.

L’archange avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et s’était appuyé contre la table de la partie salle à manger. Il paraissait plus épuisé encore qu’en Norvège. Il avait probablement brulé ses dernières forces pour les ramener.

_ Je suis désolé Dean. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je m’inquiète également pour lui, tu sais. Je suis certain de l’avoir appelé au moment même où j’ai senti Gaïa. C’est étrange, et je l’admets inquiétant, qu’il ne soit pas encore venu.

Dean serra les poings et hocha la tête. Il avait envie de balancer sa main dans la face de l’archange mais il savait que cette fois, celui-ci n’y était pour rien. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

_ Le mieux, intervint Sam, c’est peut-être de laisser Gabriel se reposer quelques heures. Quand il se sentira un peu plus en forme, il pourra partir à la recherche de Castiel.

_ Ca me parait le plus raisonnable, approuva l’archange. Je vais juste m’allonger un peu, le temps pour ma grâce de se reformer et ensuite, je fonce à son secours. Je vais trouver un lit confortable… à l’étage…

_ Pas le mien, gronda Dean.

Gabriel pouffa. Il porta immédiatement les mains à sa bouche de peur d’avoir réveillé Kevin et Garth. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

_ Deano franchement ! Je pense que tu te donnes un peu trop de crédit. Je pensais plutôt…

_ Pas dans le sien non plus, répondit Dean en levant le menton vers son frère.

Gabriel lâcha une moue dépitée.

_ Ca va aller Dean, répondit Sam. Je comptais de toute façon aller prendre un long bain. Qu’il se repose pendant ce temps.

_ Merci Sam ! s’enthousiasma Gabriel.

Et il partit en clopinant dans l’escalier avant que Dean n’ait pu exprimer son désaccord.

Lorsqu’il eut disparu à l’étage, Dean se tourna vers Sam.

_ Tu vas le faire hein ?

_ Quoi donc Dean ? demanda Sam en croisant les bras devant lui.

Son visage s’était fermé. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec son frère.

_ Coucher avec lui.

_ Non Dean. Je suis fatigué, il est exténué. Il ne va rien se passer.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ce soir ! Je parlais… en règle générale !

Sam soupira.

_ Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Dean, il y a quelques heures à peine. Et je vais te répéter la même chose. Ce que je fais et avec qui ne te regarde en rien.

_ Mais il te plait ! insista Dean. Je le vois là ! A ton visage ! Et tes expressions ! Quand tu le regardes ! Et quand il te touche ! Avec ses mains baladeuses et visqueuses !

Il savait qu’il en faisait trop mais l’absence de Castiel l’angoissait et il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Il avait conscience de se comporter comme un connard mais il n’avait que Sam sous la main. Et il savait que son frère était celui le plus à même de le pardonner s’il dépassait les limites de la politesse.

_ Il est intelligent, drôle et à vrai dire assez charmant, répondit Sam, d’une voix calme mais glaciale. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, à toujours dénier…

Il s’arrêta et soupira.

_ Ecoute Dean, reprit-il, je pourrais être très désagréable avec toi. Mais je vais choisir de ne pas l’être. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour Castiel. Alors je vais laisser tomber. Pour cette fois. Mais je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur le sujet venant de ta part.

Il leva un doigt lorsque Dean ouvrit la bouche.

_ Et ne m’interromps pas ! Tu as le reste de la nuit pour réfléchir à ton comportement. Fais-en bon usage. Moi, je vais me laver. Bonne nuit Dean.

_ Bonne nuit Sam, répondit Dean entre ses dents serrées.

Il regarda son frère s’éloigner et rejoindre à son tour l’étage.

Voilà, ce qu’il allait se passer entre Sam et Gabriel n’était désormais plus de son ressort. Et il n’avait aucune envie de réfléchir à cela tout le reste de la nuit, comme le lui avait conseillé Sam. Mais vraiment aucune envie !

Il tira en douceur une chaise et s’installa dessus avec précaution, par égard pour les dormeurs et pour l’ensemble de son corps.

La tête baissée, il observa son jean. Ce n’était plus qu’un haillon ensanglanté, boueux et trempé par la neige. Il était bon pour la benne. Il ferait peut-être d’ailleurs mieux de l’enlever plutôt que de garder la sensation du tissu poisseux contre sa peau.

Puis il étudia ses mains. Elles étaient noires de terre. Ses ongles étaient crasseux et cassés par endroit. Il portait une multitude de petites coupures dues aux chutes de pierre. Il avait vraiment bien fait de protéger son crâne.

Il tourna la tête et regarda l’escalier. Grimper à l’étage allait se révéler être un calvaire avec son genou enflé. Il ne pensait pas s’être cassé quelque chose mais il s’était quand même pris un bon choc. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de mettre un peu de glace sur sa blessure.

Prenant appui sur la table, il se releva. Aussi doucement que possible, il posa le pied à terre. Bien. Sa jambe le soutiendrait au moins jusqu’au congélateur de la cuisine. C’était une première étape. Pour l’escalier, il verrait après.

Il tenta un deuxième pas. C’était toujours bon.

Un bruit d’ailes dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il reposa mal le pied et grimaça. Ignorant la douleur, il se retourna. Son bras se tendit à la recherche de la table pour le soutenir. Devant lui se trouvait Castiel dans un état aussi misérable que le sien.

L’ange était recouvert d’une fine couche de poussière blanche. Cependant, son arcade sourcilière fendue laissait échapper un filet de sang écarlate qui soulignait à merveille le bleu de ses yeux. Il était essoufflé et son regard était paniqué.

_ Dean ! s’écria-t-il de sa voix si rauque.

_ Cas ! répondit Dean en boitant vers l’ange. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu es dégoûtant !

_ Dean, j’allais te poser la même question et te faire la même réflexion.

Dean fut stoppé net dans son élan par la réplique de Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais commença par un long silence.

_ Nous étions à combattre Gaïa, répondit finalement Dean. Nous avons passé notre temps à t’appeler !

_ J’étais à combattre Gaïa, contra Castiel, et je ne vous ai pas vus ! Où étiez-vous ?

Son ton était plein de reproches. A voir son allure, il avait dû également passer un sale quart d’heure.

_ Mais juste face à elle ! Dans le cimetière !

Castiel plissa les yeux.

_ Quel cimetière ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête de côté.

Il paraissait dubitatif quant à la réponse de Dean.

Dean souffla fort par les narines. Il sentait l’angoisse d’avoir perdu Cas le quitter au profit d’une colère montante contre l’ange. Dean avait passé les dernières heures dans l’angoisse et celui-ci était suspicieux ? C’était un peu fort !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se calmer. Ce n’était pas la peine d’envenimer les choses. De toute évidence, il y avait eu une mésentente et il allait régler cela en adulte responsable.

_ Le cimetière, à côté de l’église, reprit-il en détachant bien les syllabes, comme s’il parlait à un enfant un peu lent.

_ Dean, répondit Castiel sur le même ton, l’église était dans une mine de sel, il n’y avait pas de cimetière à côté.

_ Que… Quoi ? Quelle mine de sel ? Cas ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes !

_ La mine de sel de Wieliczka ! En Pologne !

_ Nous étions en Norvège !

_ Alors vous vous êtes trompés de lieu, conclut Castiel en croisant les bras, créant autour de lui un nuage de poussière.

Dean sentit sa volonté de se comporter en adulte responsable voler en éclat.

Un grincement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il serra les dents quand son genou protesta. Son altercation avec Castiel avait réveillé Garth et Kevin et tous deux avaient tenté de fuir dans l’escalier sans se faire repérer. Raté. Garth eut pour Dean un petit signe de main mais Kevin décida de poursuivre sur leur lancée et disparut rapidement à l’étage. Garth haussa les épaules et fila à son tour.

Dean soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Castiel.

_ Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés de lieu, répliqua-t-il enfin d’une voix lasse. Nous avions Gaïa juste devant nous.

Castiel approcha d’un pas. Il observait Dean, partagé entre la rancœur de s’être ainsi fait abandonner, le soulagement d’avoir retrouvé l’ainé des Winchester et l’inquiétude de le découvrir aussi amoché.

_ Vous avez eu Gaïa en visuel ?

_ Oui, confirma Dean. A quelques pas de nous. Pas toi ?

Castiel s’assit près de lui et secoua la tête.

_ Le lieu était assez exigu, expliqua-t-il.

_ Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour prendre une des mains de Castiel dans la sienne.

Même s’il avait connu un moment de contrariété, il était plus que tout rassuré et apaisé d’avoir retrouvé l’ange.

Castiel regarda leurs deux mains entrelacées et eut un léger sourire.

_ Je suivais le plan de vol de Sam, répondit-il, lorsque j’ai senti une immense vague d’énergie arriver dans les mines de sel de Wieliczka. Il y a une église à l’intérieur. J’ai donc pensé que c’était là qu’elle allait frapper. Je me suis précipité et juste après, l’attaque a commencé. Tout a tremblé, les murs se sont lézardés. J’ai appelé Gabriel et j’ai entendu qu’il me répondait. Mais dans le vacarme, je n’ai pas compris.

_ Je pense qu’il t’appelait pour te prévenir de l’attaque de Gaïa en Norvège.

L’ange soupira.

_ Pourtant Gaïa était là ! murmura-t-il. J’en suis certain. J’ai lutté autant que j’ai pu pour faire tenir la mine mais des ondes de choc de plus en plus fortes m’ont frappé. Et tout a fini par s’effondrer. J’ai été enseveli. J’ai combattu Gaïa sur le mont Olympe et j’ai ressenti la même puissance en Pologne.

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes et ses épaules s’affaissèrent légèrement.

_ Es-tu sûr qu’il s’agissait de Gaïa ? demanda-t-il.

_ Dean ! Qui d’autre…

_ Tu es sûr qu’il s’agissait d’un titan, n’est-ce pas ? Mais es-tu sûr qu’il s’agissait de Gaïa ?

Le visage de Castiel se ferma et Dean le voyait réfléchir furieusement. Il craignait d’entendre la réponse. Les doigts de Castiel se crispèrent sur les siens et Dean sursauta presque. Il était tellement absorbé par le faciès de l’ange qu’il en avait presque oublié qu’il lui avait pris la main, comme s’il s’agissait là entre eux d’un contact tout à fait naturel.

Finalement, Castiel soupira.

_ Tu as probablement raison Dean, répondit-il. Sur le coup j’ai cru que c’était Gaïa parce que c’était pareil… en différent !

Dean leva les yeux au plafond et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Dans les pires moments, Castiel était toujours celui qui parvenait à le faire se sentir mieux. Même si ce n’était pas volontaire de sa part.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Cas ? demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de l’ange.

Ce dernier opina.

_ Oui Dean. Comme tu le dirais si bien, on est dans la merde.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça !

_ Pardon Dean.

 

(à suivre…)


	14. Chapitre 14

 

 

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Deux titans ! Ils allaient devoir combattre deux titans ! Même Gabriel n’avait pas réussi à tuer Gaïa seule alors si maintenant ils étaient deux…

Il soupira longuement. Il sentait le regard de Castiel sur lui. L’ange restait muet mais ses épaules basses et sa mine déconfite en disait beaucoup sur son état d’esprit.

Dean aurait dû s’en douter. Lorsque Castiel avait combattu Gaïa sur le mont Olympe, il avait perçu ses pensées. Chronos était proche, avait-il dit. Mais ils s’étaient tellement focalisés sur le fait d’abattre Gaïa qu’ils en avaient oublié ce détail de la plus haute importance. Et maintenant, de toute évidence, Chronos était là aussi. Et ils étaient toujours aussi impuissants.

Dean n’avait plus qu’à espérer que lors de leur prochaine rencontre avec l’un des titans, la combinaison des pouvoirs de Gabriel et de Castiel suffirait à vaincre leurs ennemis. Ca, c’était évidemment si les titans décidaient de poursuivre leur travail en solo. Encore fallait-il qu’ils soient aussi bêtes qu’ils étaient grands.

_ On réveille les autres ? demanda Castiel.

_ Non, fit Dean.

Il était lui-même épuisé et blessé et qu’ils discutent de leurs découvertes avec les autres maintenant ou dans quelques heures ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur situation. Mieux valait reprendre des forces et là seulement ils seraient capables de penser efficacement à un plan ou à une solution viable.

_ Laissons-les dormir, poursuivit-il face aux sourcils froncés de Castiel. Gabriel n’en pouvait plus et Sam n’était pas vraiment en meilleur état. Quant à moi…

Prenant appui une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l’autre sur la table, il se releva.

_ … j’ai aussi besoin de me prendre quelques heures.

Il posa un pied par terre et grimaça.

_ Attends ! lui fit Castiel lui attrapant l’épaule.

Avant que Dean n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l’ange l’avait transporté jusqu’à sa chambre.

Dean toussa violemment. Leur arrivée rapide avait soulevé dans toute la pièce un nuage de poussière noire de la terre de Norvège et blanche des mines de sel de Pologne. Ses yeux le piquaient et il sentait des larmes se former sous ses paupières.

_ Put… grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le prenant par le bras, Castiel le guida jusqu’au lit pour qu’il puisse s’assoir. L’ange alluma la lampe de chevet. Dans la lumière tamisée, il avait réellement l’air dépité.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il.

_ Pas… ta faute… répondit Dean d’une voix rauque entre deux quintes de toux.

_ Un peu quand même.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Je reviens tout de suite.

Avant que l’ainé des Winchester n’ait pu répondre, Castiel s’était précipité vers la sortie. Pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard parfaitement propre. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur sombre, son imperméable sa teinte beige, sa chemise était immaculée et sa blessure à l’arcade sourcilière paraissait n’avoir jamais existée.

Il eut pour Dean un sourire timide.

_ Mieux comme ça ? fit-il.

_ Tu es magnifique, répondit sincèrement Dean en se sentant soudain particulièrement repoussant.

_ Merci, fit l’ange de manière complètement pragmatique en s’avançant maintenant que le nuage de poussière commençait à retomber.

_ Pourquoi tu sors toujours pour faire… ça ? demanda Dean lorsque Castiel fut tout près de lui.

L’ange s’agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son genou douloureux. Dean serra les dents.

_ J’ai remarqué que les humains s’isolaient toujours pour se nettoyer. J’en ai conclu que c’était la chose à faire, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le pantalon ensanglanté de Dean.

_ Ca se défend, admit ce dernier, la mâchoire crispée. Ne me touche pas, tu vas te resalir.

_ Ce n’est pas un problème, fit Castiel.

Sa tête était baissée et ses sourcils froncés. Il semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Dean avala sa salive, espérant faire ainsi passer la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge. Habituellement, dans ce genre de cas, Castiel le soignait, fin de l’histoire. Pourtant, la situation actuelle paraissait lui poser problème. Avait-il, tel Gabriel, utilisé toute sa grâce contre le titan au point qu’il était désormais incapable de soigner qui que ce soit ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Toujours sans le regarder, Castiel fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe de Dean, sur le mollet puis la cheville. Dean frissonna. De douleur certainement, mais aussi d’excitation. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans une petite pièce sombre et Cas… Cas avait une attitude inhabituelle. Plaisante mais inhabituelle. L’espace d’un instant, Dean se trouva figé. Il en avait presque oublié son épuisement. Il ne ressentait plus que sa peau qui le brûlait là où la main de l’ange avait caressé son jean.

Castiel resta quelques secondes immobile, la main sur sa cheville, le bout de ses doigts le touchant de manière hésitante, comme s’il avait peur de le blesser plus encore.

Dean s’humidifia les lèvres et retint son souffle. Il craignait de faire fuir Castiel si jamais il avait un geste trop brusque. Il savait que l’ange n’était pas un quelconque animal sauvage mais il avait désiré, bien à contrecœur dans les premiers temps, ce sentiment d’intimité depuis tellement longtemps. Ce n’était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

La deuxième main de Castiel vint encercler le reste de sa cheville, à l’opposé de la première. Et toujours sans regarder Dean, elles remontèrent le long de sa peau, cette fois-ci sous le tissu de son jean, le découvrant au passage jusqu’à exposer son genou blessé.

Comme l’avait pressenti Dean ce n’était pas très joli. Sa jambe était incrustée de sang et de terre de sa blessure jusqu’à la cheville. Ses chaussettes paraissaient irrécupérables. Le genou en lui-même avait quasiment doublé de volume et arborait une intéressante coloration qui variait du vert d’eau au violet-noir. Dans des conditions normales, il en aurait eu pour plusieurs semaines à clopiner avec un bandage.

_ C’est vraiment moche, commenta-t-il en espérant que son ton badin couvrirait sa nervosité.

_ Rien n’est jamais moche chez toi Dean, répondit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais je vais tout de même arranger ça.

Dean hocha la tête, prêt à recevoir la douce chaleur qui accompagnait en général les miraculeuses guérisons de Castiel.

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était le visage de Castiel se rapprochant de sa blessure jusqu’à l’effleurer du bout des lèvres. Il retint à grand-peine un sursaut mais pas son inspiration aussi soudain que bruyante.

Son visage s’enflamma et il frotta la paume de ses mains tremblantes sur la couverture rêche du lit pour essuyer la fine pellicule de sueur qui venait de s’y former.

Et il était tiraillé entre l’envie avide d’attraper l’ange pour le jeter sur son lit et se coller à lui et la peur de bouger, de briser cet instant. De toute façon, il était fort probable que ses membres refuseraient de lui obéir.

Avec toujours autant de douceur, voire de vénération, Castiel embrassa sa plaie. Dean ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il lui semblait en percevoir le bruit. Il serra les poings. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour empêcher ses mains de plonger dans la chevelure sombre de l’ange. Cela lui aurait paru… précipité. Il ne voulait pas forcer Castiel. Il voulait le laisser faire, au rythme de ses envies et de ses connaissances. Et il était également curieux de voir jusqu’où cela irait.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il perçut une lumière vive. Castiel venait de le guérir en même temps qu’il continuait à goûter sa peau du bout des lèvres. La douleur dans sa jambe avait désormais complètement disparu mais pas la sensation de chaleur qui remontait le long de sa cuisse jusqu’à son entrejambe.

Pourtant, les gestes de l’ange restaient bien innocents. Sa bouche était toujours posée sur son genou à délivrer des baisers si chastes qu’ils en étaient presque enfantins. Et ses mains allaient et venaient maladroitement le long de son mollet.

Mais c’était sans doute le moment le plus érotique que Dean ait jamais vécu.

Il se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir un soupir haletant lorsque la langue de Castiel passa là où auparavant se trouvait le pire de son hématome.

L’ange se recula précipitamment.

Dean rouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir toujours à terre, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds et les joues écarlates. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

_ Pardon Dean. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Tu n’as rien fait de mal ! le coupa Dean un peu trop précipitamment.

Il n’avait aucune envie que Castiel arrête. Et plus que tout, il désirait que ce moment se poursuive. Il tendit la main vers l’ange.

Ce dernier releva enfin la tête, croisant le regard de l’ainé des Winchester. Ils s’observèrent pendant ce qui parut être à Dean une éternité. Puis, très lentement, Castiel glissa ses doigts sur ceux de Dean et laissa celui-ci l’attirer à ses côtés sur le lit. Il s’assit tout contre lui, sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent un seul instant.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… commença Castiel.

Mais il hésita et ne termina pas sa phrase.

Dean leva la main qui n’était pas liée à celle de l’ange et la posa sur sa joue râpeuse. Il sentit le souffle de Castiel s’accélérer contre ses doigts.

_ C’était très bien. Ce que tu faisais, dit-il pour rassurer l’ange.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel Castiel répondit.

_ Ca te plaisait ? insista celui-ci, la bouche pincée d’anxiété et d’hésitation.

Dean sourit plus largement et secoua la tête.

_ Oh oui ça me plaisait, admit-il, la voix un peu plus rauque qu’habituellement mais le ton faussement léger. C’était… vraiment… whaouh…

Et sans prévenir, il attira Castiel tout contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il posa son front au creux de l’épaule de l’ange et respira longuement son odeur. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne savait pas parler de ses choses-là. Ses mains s’accrochèrent de toutes leurs forces à l’imperméable défraichi qui ne quittait jamais le dos de Castiel et il espérait que cela suffirait à faire comprendre à l’ange que ce qu’il se passait en ce moment, dans cette petite chambre vieillotte, était pour lui plus important que tout le reste.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il sentit les bras de Castiel l’enlacer à son tour. Il ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. C’était juste bon, d’être là, comme ça, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre au monde. Plus de surnaturel, plus de démons, plus de titans et même plus d’anges ou d’humains. Just eux.

_ Dean, murmura Castiel tout contre son cou.

Son souffle provoqua chez Dean une vague de chair de poule qui remonta le long de ses bras et de son dos. Et un frisson suivit l’exact même chemin lorsque Castiel l’embrassa de nouveau, juste sous l’oreille.

_ Continue, encouragea-t-il en décrispant l’une de ses mains des vêtements de l’ange pour la remonter, enfin, jusqu’à ses cheveux.

Il plongea ses doigts dans la masse de mèches noires, dont il titilla les pointes du bout des phalanges avant d’en saisir sans violence une pleine poignée.

Dean comprit qu’il pourrait passer des heures entières de sa vie juste à caresser l’épaisse chevelure sombre et n’en ressentir qu’une sensation de joie et de plénitude.

Il sentit Castiel se raidir brièvement contre lui avant de reprendre ses baisers contre sa peau dénudée. Tout d’abord contre son cou, juste sous l’oreille, là où il avait commencé puis le long de sa nuque jusqu’à la jonction avec l’épaule où le tissu épais de la chemise de Dean le stoppa.

La main de ce dernier le guida alors pour le faire remonter le long de sa mâchoire. Les lèvres de Castiel se retrouvèrent alors rapidement sur son visage. Sur sa pommette, contre l’arête de son nez, au coin de sa bouche.

Dean ne tentait plus de dissimuler les soupirs de contentement que provoquaient chez lui les initiatives de Castiel. Depuis ses baisers jusqu’à ses caresses le long de sa colonne, du bas de son dos jusqu’à la base de sa nuque, chaque geste de l’ange était comme une redécouverte de son propre corps.

Alors, lorsqu’il sentit le souffle de Castiel tout contre ses lèvres humides, il n’hésita pas et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l’ange.

Ce dernier répondit immédiatement, de toute évidence rassuré de revenir sur un terrain qui lui était un peu plus familier.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, lascivement, sachant qu’ils avaient devant eux toute la fin de la nuit. Les mains de Dean restèrent dans les cheveux de Castiel alors que celles de ce dernier allaient et venaient, maladroitement mais sans plus d’hésitation, sur le corps de Dean. Dans son dos tout d’abord, puis dans sa chevelure courte. Elles glissèrent ensuite le long de sa nuque jusqu’à ses épaules pour finalement descendre sur son torse où elles s’attardèrent.

Dean sentait que Castiel voulait plus mais qu’il ne savait pas trop comment poursuivre l’échange Peut-être avait-il été échaudé par ses erreurs lors de leur premier baiser. Dean ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. Après tout, les connaissances de l’ange à ce sujet devaient se limiter à quelques scènes glanées dans divers films. C’était à Dean de prendre les rênes, de guider le novice entre ses bras, et il le savait.

Sans rompre le baiser, il descendit ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et saisit les épaulettes du vieil imperméable. Il tira dessus pour signifier à l’ange de le retirer. Celui-ci s’exécuta, ses mains quittant à regret la chemise de Dean mais sa bouche toujours collée à celle de son amant.

Négligemment, le vêtement glissa au sol et Dean l’éloigna du bout du pied. Puis ce dernier enlaça la taille de l’ange et le fit s’allonger sur le vieux matelas, tout contre lui. Dean avait connu des lits bien moins confortables que celui-ci et même si les vieux ressorts, défoncés par endroit, lui rentraient dans les côtes, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien qu’en cet instant, le corps de Castiel aligné contre le sien, leurs jambes enlacées et leurs langues se caressant.

Après ce qui lui parut être une très longue période, Dean rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres restèrent cependant liées à celles de Castiel par un filet de salive. Il sourit à l’ange qui l’observait avec une intensité dont seul son regard bleu était capable.

_ Dean, murmura-t-il en levant une main pour caresser la joue de celui-ci.

Dean frémit de nouveau sous le contact des doigts de Castiel sur son visage. Et lorsque l’ange s’approcha, ce fut pour cette fois-ci embrasser son cou, sa pomme d’Adam et le creux de ses clavicules. Arrivé à la frontière de sa chemise, il parut décontenancé.

_ Laisse-moi faire, chuchota Dean dans la chevelure de Castiel.

Il posa sa main sous le menton de l’ange pour lui faire relever la tête. Puis, après un rapide passage par ses lèvres, il s’attaqua à son tour à la peau découverte, juste sous son oreille.

Le corps de Castiel s’arqua sous le contact pour venir se fondre plus encore contre celui de Dean. Et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui enflamma les nerfs de l’ainé des Winchester.

Bien que Dean fut le plus expérimenté des deux, il était des choses auxquelles il n’était pas habitué. Sentir le début de barbe rêche de Castiel contre sa joue ou ses lèvres en était une. Mais cela, il pensait s’y habituer assez facilement. Sentir l’érection de Castiel contre sa cuisse en était une autre.

Il savait qu’il devait s’attendre à cela. Il y avait pensé maintes et maintes fois. Il s’y été préparé. Il se l’était imaginé. Mais y être réellement confronté était une toute autre affaire. Et même s’il était également dans un tel état, il n’était pas évident pour lui de pousser jusqu’à l’étape suivante.

Alors, pour dissimuler son incertitude, il poursuivit sa pluie de baisers le long du cou de Castiel. Il titilla la peau de la langue et du bout des dents, déclenchant au moindre contact de longs soupirs de la part de l’ange.

L’une des mains de celui-ci caressait sans relâche les mèches de Dean alors que l’autre explorait son dos pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

Dean avait chaud. Il transpirait désormais sous ses couches de vêtements. Il aurait voulu les retirer mais cela aurait signifié se séparer, même momentanément, du corps de Castiel et il ne pensait pas en être capable. L’ange avait probablement un super pouvoir capable de dissoudre les tissus mais Dean ne voyait pas trop comment formuler sa requête. D’ailleurs il n’était pas sûr de savoir encore parler. Cela n’avait plus aucune importance.

Sa bouche se scella de nouveau avec celle de Castiel, toujours aussi avide de l’embrasser et Dean pensa qu’il s’agissait là du bon moment pour amener le jeu un peu plus loin.

D’une main tremblante, il saisit le bas de la chemise de Castiel et tira lentement dessus pour la faire sortir de son pantalon. L’ange parut ne s’apercevoir de rien, occupé qu’il était à détailler l’intérieur de la bouche de Dean. Mais lorsque les doigts de ce dernier entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue du bas de son dos, l’ange sursauta et gémit de concert.

Dean eut la même réaction lorsque la main de Castiel, qui jusqu’ici n’était restée que le long de sa colonne, saisit brusquement ses fesses.

_ Cas ! souffla-t-il, les joues rosies mais un sourire agréablement surpris aux lèvres.

Castiel fit une petite moue. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses yeux brillants et sa peau luisante de sueur. Dean le trouva splendide.

_ J’ai toujours eu envie de faire ça, admit l’ange à voix basse.

Dean pouffa et l’embrassa de nouveau. La main de Castiel ne bougea pas de son postérieur mais Dean n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.

Ce geste inattendu avait détendu l’atmosphère intime mais un peu crispée qui s’était instaurée entre eux et avait dissipé les dernières réticences de Dean.

Si Castiel était capable de faire ce dont il avait toujours eu envie, Dean le pouvait également.

Il avala sa salive, et probablement un peu de celle de Cas aussi et se décida. Il était temps.

Sa main quitta le dos de Castiel pour se poser sur sa hanche. Plus que quelques centimètres. Il s’était déjà touché des centaines de fois. Ca ne devait pas être si différent. La même chose mais sur un autre corps. Rien de sorcier. Rien de sale. Rien de désagréable. Il suffisait… de se lancer.

S’empêchant de cogiter d’avantage et se focalisant entièrement sur la bouche de Castiel contre la sienne, Dean glissa sa main entre les cuisses de l’ange.

D’accord, en fait, c’était un peu étrange, cette masse chaude et ferme contre sa paume, même à travers le tissu du pantalon. Mais la réaction de Castiel en valait vraiment la peine. L’ange rompit le baiser pour pousser un soupir rauque.

_ Dean, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ses mains s’accrochant désespérément aux habits de celui-ci.

Dean colla son front à celui de Castiel. Il aurait voulu parler, le rassurer, voire jouer les séducteurs ou le mec cool qui a l’habitude, comme il le faisait en règle générale. Il n’en fit rien. Il se savait incapable d’être cohérent.

Il bougea lentement sa main, caressant l’érection de Castiel sur toute sa longueur. L’ange gémit de nouveau et ferma les poings si fort que Dean y vit la mort de ses vêtements.

Fasciné par les yeux clos, le visage crispé et la bouche entrouverte de Castiel, Dean poursuivit son mouvement. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l’ange contre sa joue. Il percevait le moindre des sons qu’il émettait.

Les hanches de Castiel entrèrent en action, accompagnant chacun des allers et venues de Dean, roulant pour forcer le contact. Sa respiration était de plus en plus hachée et Dean savait que Castiel était proche. Il devait s’arrêter maintenant s’il ne voulait pas que ça se termine trop vite.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu retirer sa main, la paume de Castiel quitta son fessier pour saisir, à travers le tissu de son jean, son propre membre.

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement et il inspira bruyamment. Imitant ses gestes, Castiel le caressa et Dean oublia sur le champ toute idée de ralentir les choses. Il avait juste besoin de plus.

Il se frotta à la main de Castiel, sentant le plaisir s’accumuler dans son bas-ventre avant de se diffuser dans tout son être.

C’était brouillon, c’était bâclé, c’était juste leurs souffles mêlés, leurs soupirs confondus et leurs deux corps s’enlaçant. Mais c’était aussi extraordinaire. Au-delà de tout ce que Dean avait pu expérimenter auparavant. Et lorsque Castiel se figea, tremblant contre lui et lâchant son nom dans un gémissement rauque, Dean ne put plus se retenir.

Il serra Castiel contre lui alors que ses hanches imposèrent encore une ou deux frictions contre la main de l’ange, le temps pour lui d’arriver au bout de son plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne put retenir un dernier soupir haletant. Il sentit une humidité poisseuse se répandre dans ses sous-vêtements. Il savait qu’il allait le regretter un peu plus tard mais pour le moment, c’était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes l’un contre l’autre, sans bouger, sans parler. Dean n’osait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait imaginé, très loin, au fond de sa tête, dans un endroit secret et très privé, sa première fois avec Castiel comme une compilation de ses meilleurs trucs et astuces au lit. Un genre de super porno à la fois sensuel et subjuguant. Tout en étant éducatif pour l’ange. Au final, ils s’étaient juste frottés l’un à l’autre comme deux adolescents en chaleur. Et pour cela, Dean s’en voulait un peu.

Certes, ça avait été très bien. Incroyablement bien même vu la méthode utilisée. Mais Dean s’était fantasmé tout autre chose. Et c’était vraiment gênant pour son égo de s’être ainsi laissé aller.

Sans compter que son caleçon lui collant aux cuisses était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il espérait vraiment que l’ange ne s’était pas également attendu à mieux de sa part. Rien que d’y penser, il en était mortifié.

Au final, la main de Castiel caressant son visage le força à rouvrir les paupières. L’ange l’observait à travers ses longs cils. Il avait les paupières paresseuses et un sourire satisfait. Cela rassura Dean. Un peu.

_ Je pensais, commença l’ange de sa voix râpeuse, qu’il s’agissait d’une activité qui se pratiquait dénudé. Mais cette version était tout à fait plaisante.

Dean leva un sourcil. Il était à la fois rassuré et amusé par le commentaire de l’ange. Un peu vexé aussi.

_ Plaisant ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Castiel.

Ils devaient être bien ridicules tous les deux, avec leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs vêtements froissés et leurs devants de pantalon humides. Ils avaient même encore leurs chaussures. Kevin ferait probablement une crise cardiaque s’il les voyait ainsi tous deux, les pieds sur le couvre-lit.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Kevin. Castiel était face à lui, les sourcils levés et une moue aux lèvres.

_ Plaisant était peut-être un qualificatif trop faible, admit-il après un vrai moment de réflexion. Extraordinaire ou incroyable sont peut-être plus appropriés.

_ Merci, répondit Dean. Je pense aussi.

Il attira Castiel à lui jusqu’à ce que le visage de ce dernier se retrouve à nouveau au creux de son cou. L’ange ne résista pas et posa une main sur le torse de Dean, le caressant lentement à travers le tissu épais de sa chemise.

_ La prochaine fois, murmura Dean qui sentait la fatigue revenir maintenant que l’excitation du moment était passée, nous testerons la version sans vêtement.

_ J’en serai ravi, répondit Castiel dans un murmure.

Il avait sans doute senti l’épuisement de Dean et resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

L’ainé des Winchester lutta de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. Il voulait profiter encore longtemps de l’odeur de Castiel ou de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Mais son propre physique le trahit finalement et bien vite, il dormit comme il n’avait plus dormi depuis des années.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Evidemment. Assez ironiquement, il était habituellement celui qui partait le premier, se glissant discrètement hors des draps.

Castiel n’avait pas eu besoin de se glisser hors des draps. Tous deux étaient restés au-dessus des couvertures. Dean était encore intégralement habillé et il portait toujours ses chaussures. Il se tourna et soupira en fixant le plafond à la peinture passée.

Il sentait son caleçon incrusté à son entrejambe et il avait l’impression d’être retourné à l’adolescence, lorsqu’il faisait des rêves un peu trop explicites. Il se frotta les yeux. Ca avait été à la fois formidable et lamentable. Et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, une chose bien difficile il devait l’admettre, il savait qu’il aurait aimé avoir l’ange à ses côtés ce matin.

Dean espérait que Castiel était parti car il avait des choses à régler, pas seulement parce qu’il avait été déçu de leur interaction.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait idiot. Castiel lui avait dit qu’il avait beaucoup aimé ce qu’il s’était passé. Et il n’avait aucun point de comparaison. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que Dean n’avait pas été très performant. Il le réaliserait peut-être plus tard, lorsque les choses entre eux iraient encore plus loin. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que compter sur la naïveté de l’ange pour le sauver de l’humiliation. Et ce dernier était probablement parti non pas pour le vexer mais parce qu’il ignorait tout des conventions sociales entre deux personnes qui… s’appréciaient.

Dean se redressa et mit les pieds à terre. Il posa la main sur l’oreiller de Castiel. Il était froid. L’ange avait dû le quitter depuis un bon moment. Son imperméable, qui aurait dû se trouver à quelques centimètres de ses semelles, avait aussi disparu.

Dean se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu’à la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient restés grand ouverts et une belle lumière claire envahissait la chambre. Il leva les yeux. Le soleil était déjà haut. Il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures. D’ailleurs, s’il tendait l’oreille, il percevait des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois de plus, il devait être le dernier debout.

Il récupéra dans sa commode une grande serviette et des vêtements propres. Il n’en pouvait plus de ses affaires sales et poisseuses. Même s’il avait l’impression d’y sentir l’odeur de Castiel. C’était probablement seulement dans sa tête.

Il retira ses chaussures et fila dans la salle de bain.

 

« *** »

 

Propre et les idées un peu plus claires, Dean descendit dans le salon. Depuis l’escalier, il entendait les voix de Gabriel, comme toujours le plus bruyant, Sam et Kevin. Il se demanda si Castiel était là ou s’il était parti faire ses trucs d’ange. De toute façon, Dean avait décidé d’agir de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, comme s’il ne s’était absolument rien passé cette nuit.

Déjà parce que ça ne regardait personne d’autre que lui et Castiel.

Ensuite parce que… parce que ça ne regardait personne d’autres que lui et Castiel ! Et c’était là une raison bien suffisante.

Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas envie de crouler sous le flot de questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser Gabriel et sûrement un peu plus subtilement Sam. Et ça, Dean pouvait fort bien s’en passer.

Il espérait juste que ces deux là n’avaient pas déjà harcelé Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait être d’une candeur crasse sur certains sujets.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce. Dean se sentit devenir écarlate. Ils savaient ! Il était persuadé qu’ils savaient !

_ Alors bien dormi ? demanda Sam en rebaissant immédiatement les yeux vers son écran.

Bon, ils ne savaient peut-être pas. Ils étaient tous en demi-cercle autour de Sam à scruter son ordinateur avec concentration.

_ Et ce n’est pas trop douloureux ? renchérit son frère sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Dean se figea. De quoi parlait Sam ? De son arrière train ? S’imaginait-il que Dean avait laissé Cas le…

_ Comment va ton genou ? précisa Sam en relevant les yeux vers son frère, les sourcils tellement hauts qu’ils atteignaient presque la ligne de ses cheveux.

Dean se racla la gorge et s’avança d’une démarche plus raide qu’il l’aurait souhaité.

_ Oui, oui, ça va. Cas m’a réparé ça hier soir.

L’ange, qui était debout à côté de Gabriel, avait pour lui un sourire rayonnant depuis que Dean était entré dans la pièce. Dean se dit même que s’il fermait les rideaux, Castiel continuerait à illuminer le salon comme si un plein soleil y entrait.

Bon, au moins, Dean était rassuré. Castiel n’était pas… déçu de le voir.

_ Oui, fit Sam, Cas nous a raconté ce qu’il lui est arrivé hier soir.

Dean sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge. Une fine mais glaciale pellicule de sueur lui recouvrit tout le dos.

_ Que… quoi… balbutia-t-il, sa main s’appuyant sur un fauteuil à proximité pour maintenir une allure stable.

_ Si nous avons affaire à deux titans, les choses vont être vraiment compliquées, répliqua Gabriel en croisant les bras.

_ Oh ça ! s’écria Dean. Oui ! Il m’a dit ça ! Il en a affronté un autre dans les mines de… Wickz… Wiezk… en Pologne !

_ Les mines ont été complètement détruites, expliqua Sam en tournant vers lui l’écran de son ordinateur sur lequel se trouvait un article sur l’exceptionnel tremblement de terre qui avait parcouru le nord de l’Europe, détruisant les mines mais aussi toute une vallée de Norvège.

Et les sismologues ne trouvaient pour le moment aucune explication logique à ce phénomène inédit.

_ J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, répondit Castiel sans quitter Dean des yeux, mais son sourire un peu plus discret.

_ Même moi je me suis fait malmener par Gaïa, répliqua Gabriel avec une moue aux lèvres. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir. La question maintenant c’est comment nous allons pouvoir combattre deux titans.

Dean s’approcha du groupe pour lire par-dessus l’épaule de son frère l’intégralité de l’article. Castiel s’écarta d’un pas pour lui laisser une petite place avant de se plaquer presque tout contre lui. Dean était tiraillé entre l’envie de s’écarter par discrétion et celle de se coller plus encore à l’ange. Dans tous les cas, il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Les autres parurent ne rien remarquer. C’est vrai que Castiel et lui étaient, même de manière habituelle, toujours très proches l’un de l’autre.

_ S’ils ne se regroupent pas et que Cas et Gabriel se mettent ensemble pour les combattre l’un après l’autre, on devrait pouvoir les avoir, fit Dean en espérant que sa nervosité n’était pas trop apparente.

Personne ne fit de réflexion et il se dit être sur la bonne voie.

_ Mais s’ils se regroupent, enchaîna Castiel d’une voix rauque contre sa nuque qui donna des frissons à Dean, nous allons devoir être plus malins qu’eux car la force n’y suffira pas.

Tous approuvèrent d’un hochement de tête.

Dean posa une lourde main sur l’épaule de Gabriel.

_ Dis donc toi ! Tu ne te vantais pas d’être le cerveau des archanges ou je ne sais quoi ? Tu n’as pas une glorieuse idée ?

Gabriel gloussa et se tourna vers lui avec une petite mine de chien battu.

_ Oh Deano ! Tu me mets une si grande pression. Pour le moment, je n’ai pas la moindre idée…

Il se pencha vers Sam et posa son front contre la chevelure du plus jeune des Winchester. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se dégager.

_ … mais si ton petit frère et moi lions nos deux cerveaux, qui sait ? Peut-être aurons-nous un éclair de génie.

Dean retint à grand peine un soupir et se contenta d’attraper par ses mèches arrières l’archange pour le décoller de Sam.

_ Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Deano ! se plaignit Gabriel en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ma chevelure ! Ma magnifique chevelure !

Dean le relâcha, la mine boudeuse.

_ Kevin aussi pourrait vous aider ! intervint Garth. Il est super intelligent.

Gabriel se tourna vers le prophète et le détailla sans gêne de la tête aux pieds.

_ Je suppose qu’il pourrait entrer dans la fête, répondit Gabriel.

Garth eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Comment Garth pouvait-il être encore en vie en faisant preuve d’une telle naïveté en permanence ?

_ Je ferai mes propres recherches de mon côté, répondit Kevin, le visage fermé.

_ Comme tu veux Kev ! répondit Gabriel en sortant un bonbon de sa poche pour le jeter dans sa bouche.

_ C’est Kevin, répliqua celui-ci.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et croqua dans sa friandise. Une odeur de chocolat et de cacahuète envahit la pièce. L’estomac de Dean gronda. Après les divers évènements de la veille, il était affamé.

_ Je suppose que tout le monde a déjeuné ? demanda-t-il à la volée.

Kevin et Garth hochèrent la tête mais Gabriel se tourna vers lui, la mine réjouie.

_ Nous n’allions pas attendre que la marmotte se lève, répondit-il. Mais personnellement, je suis prêt pour un second round !

_ Non, répondit Dean sans appel. Sam ?

_ Désolé Dean. J’ai déjà eu mon compte de petits pains.

_ Petits pains ? fit Dean en levant un sourcil.

_ Cadeau de Gabriel, expliqua son frère. Il en reste pour toi dans la cuisine si tu veux. Ils sont moelleux et…

Dean secoua la tête, son estomac en conflit avec un cerveau.

_ Non, ça va aller. Je ne mange rien qui vienne de lui.

_ Deano ! s’offusqua Gabriel. Ils sont délicieux ! Et plein de beurre !

_ Et offerts par un assassin qui m’a tué plus d’une centaine de fois, répliqua Dean.

_ Tu as vraiment la rancune tenace, grommela l’archange.

A contrecœur, Dean s’éloigna de Castiel pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Avant de se décoller de lui, il avait néanmoins discrètement serré son poignet entre ses doigts et Castiel n’avait pu retenir ses yeux de briller, même si son visage était resté de marbre.

_ Dean, attends !

Dean stoppa net en entendant son frère l’appeler. Ce dernier avait bondi de sa chaise et le rejoignait à grandes foulées.

_ Je vais me reprendre un café, expliqua Sam en le saisissant par le bras pour le pousser hors de la pièce. Kevin ! Je te laisse mon ordi, continuez tous à décortiquer les articles.

_ Je peux aussi avoir un café ? demanda Garth et tout ce que Dean perçut, c’est une expiration brusque lorsque Kevin lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

Les deux frères pénétrèrent dans la cuisine déserte. Ignorant la cafetière, Sam s’appuya contre le rebord de la table, plantant un Dean mal à l’aise au beau milieu de la pièce. Il sentait son angoisse le reprendre. Sam savait.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda ce dernier.

Dean souffla. Sam ne savait rien. Mais il soupçonnait quelque chose. Il devait être plus fin que lui.

_ Oui. Sauf que j’ai très faim.

Il tourna le dos pour ouvrir le placard contenant la boîte de céréales dans laquelle il tapait depuis le début de la semaine.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui ! s’agaça Dean. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ok, tant pis pour la finesse.

Sam croisa les bras. Il hésita avant de se lancer.

_ Je te trouve bizarre ce matin. Nerveux.

Dean posa les céréales sur le comptoir sans même se servir.

_ On a deux titans sur les bras maintenant, se brusqua-t-il. Excuse-moi d’être un peu nerveux !

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Pas nerveux comme ça ! précisa-t-il. Nerveux comme… mal à l’aise !

_ Mal à l’aise ! Pourquoi je serais mal à l’aise !

_ A toi de me le dire ?

_ Je n’ai rien à te dire.

_ Ca concerne Cas ?

Dean se tourna de nouveau et d’une main tremblant plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, il sortit un bol du placard.

_ En tout cas, ça ne te concerne pas toi.

Sam soupira.

_ Dean ! Nous sommes dans une situation impossible et j’ai besoin que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités et de ta concentration. Alors si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

_ Tu ne peux rien faire ! fit Dean en se retournant brusquement.

Il espérait avoir été clair et menaçant mais il savait que ses pommettes rougies ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

_ Tu as couché avec Cas ? demanda Sam, tout de go, un sourire naissant sur le visage.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean. Oui ! Plus ou moins… C’est compliqué !

Sam rayonna.

_ Je le savais ! Je m’en suis douté quand tu es entré dans la pièce plus rouge qu’une poche de sang de démon. Surtout quand j’ai eu l’impression qu’on allumait une ampoule divine derrière moi à l’endroit exact où se trouvait Cas !

Dean secoua la tête. C’était exactement la conversation qu’il souhaitait éviter. Habituellement Sam ne se mêlait pas trop de ses coucheries mais il supportait une telle tension entre Dean et Castiel depuis si longtemps qu’il voyait probablement là le moyen de prendre une petite revanche bien méritée.

_ Tu as suivi mes conseils au moins ? insista le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Que… quoi ? Non ! De quoi tu parles ?

Dean était tellement mortifié qu’il en avait complètement oublié son petit déjeuner.

_ Beaucoup de lubrifiant ? rappela Sam.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous n’y êtes pas allé à sec au moins. Non ! Attends ! Je sais ! Vous n’êtes pas allés jusque là ? C’est normal pour une première fois je pense…

Dean s’accrochait de toutes ses forces au comptoir. Son visage était en feu et il espérait que s’il fixait le sol assez longtemps, il parviendrait à s’y enfoncer. Cela n’empêcha pas Sam de poursuivre.

_ Donc juste un peu de tripotage c’est ça ? Une bonne façon de découvrir le corps de l’un et de l’autre, j’admets.

Dean n’avait pas cru ça possible mais il se sentit rougir plus encore. Ses oreilles allaient bientôt s’enflammer, il en était persuadé.

Sam rit de nouveau.

_ Quoi ? Je fais erreur ?

Le plus jeune des Winchester observa son frère quelques instants et pouffa de toutes ses forces.

_ Oh non Dean ! Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes juste frottés l’un à l’autre tout habillés comme deux ados pleins d’hormones !

Sam était littéralement hilare.

_ Dean ! C’était sa première fois ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort !

_ La ferme, articula difficilement Dean entre ses dents serrées si fort qu’il pensait bientôt les briser.

_ Quoi ? Tu n’as pas pu te retenir, c’est ça ?

Dean se tourna de nouveau pour cette fois faire face à l’évier. Il pourrait peut-être tenter de fuir par la bonde…

Derrière lui, Sam soupira théâtralement.

_ Je suppose que les choses sont différentes lorsque tu le fais avec le grand amour de ta vie plutôt qu’avec la première personne croisée dans un bar miteux, commenta-t-il.

_ Ce n’est pas… commença Dean mais Sam le coupa sans ménagement.

_ Tu as de la chance qu’il ne soit pas très exigeant à la matière quand même.

_ Sam, fit Dean d’un ton épuisé.

Il trouvait que la conversation traînait un peu en longueur là. Et il commençait à penser que le seul moyen de faire taire son frère était de lui coller son poing dans le nez, tant pis s’il déclenchait la colère d’un archange.

_ Ok ! Ok ! J’arrête ! capitula Sam en levant les mains en geste de bonne foi. Je suis juste… vraiment content pour vous deux. Même si dans les faits, c’était un peu la honte.

Il gloussa de nouveau et s’approcha de Dean pour lui poser une main sur l’épaule.

_ Tu as de la chance qu’il soit aussi amoureux de toi que tu l’es de lui.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas… grommela-t-il mais Sam le coupa de nouveau.

_ Dean ! Arrête ! Ne sois pas ridicule.

Dean se tut et baissa la tête. Sam semblait trouver cela tellement simple alors que Dean… oui, il aimait beaucoup Castiel, il avait envie de l’ange et il voulait l’avoir près de lui en permanence. Mais c’était un sujet trop intime, trop personnel, pour qu’il en discute ou qu’il admette quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Même à son propre frère.

Un bruit d’ailes leur fit tourner la tête. Castiel se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, un petit sac en papier brun entre les mains.

Sam les regarda tour à tour et haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de m’éclipser.

Il attrapa la tasse que Dean avait sortie pour lui et versa dedans le fond de la cafetière. Il les salua tous les deux d’un geste de la main et sortit de la cuisine.

Dean attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que son frère avait complètement disparu, puis il se tourna vers Castiel.

_ Hey ! le salua-t-il.

_ Hey Dean, répondit l’ange en esquissant un sourire et en s’approchant de lui.

Il s’arrêta juste devant lui, les yeux baissés et déposa son sac entre ses mains.

_ Je sais que tu ne voulais pas manger la nourriture de Gabriel alors j’ai fait un saut en France et je t’ai ramené des croissants.

Dean sourit et ouvrit le sachet. Une odeur délicieuse s’en dégageait.

_ Je n’avais pas la bonne monnaie, expliqua Castiel d’une voix râpeuse presque inaudible alors je les ai… plus ou moins volés. Mais j’ai laissé quelques dollars dans un coin. J’espère que ça suffira.

Dean pouffa.

_ C’est… c’est parfait ! répondit-il. Merci Cas.

Castiel releva enfin les yeux et soutint le regard de Dean.

_ Je t’en prie Dean, répondit l’ange

Et il se pencha vers Dean pour effleurer rapidement ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il recula comme surpris lui-même par l’audace de son geste.

_ Je… je devrais te laisser manger tranquillement et rejoindre les autres. Nous devons trouver un moyen de vaincre les titans.

Dean opina en serrant contre lui le sac de croissants.

_ Tu peux rester si tu veux, répondit-il tout de même. Si tu veux me tenir compagnie.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ J’aimerais beaucoup Dean. Vraiment. Mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Nous devons absolument vaincre les titans.

_ Je sais, répondit Dean à regret.

_ Mais après, quand tout sera fini, si ça te va… je voudrais passer du temps avec toi. Tu pourrais me montrer ce film dont tu m’as parlé, Star Wars…

_ Trois films ! corrigea Dean.

_ Trois films, répéta Castiel. Et…

Il hésita.

_ … nous pourrions tester aussi la version sans vêtements, ajouta-t-il d’une voix précipitée.

Dean hocha la tête, posa les croissants sur le côté et attrapa les épaules de Castiel pour l’attirer tout contre lui.

_ Ca me parait être un programme parfait, chuchota contre sa bouche avant de l’embrasser longuement.

C’était encore étrange pour lui, cette intimité avec Castiel. Le simple fait de l’embrasser juste là, parce qu’il en avait envie. C’était aussi incroyablement plaisant. Et la perspective de prendre pour la première fois de sa vie quelques vacances quand cette histoire serait terminée et de passer des jours et des jours juste l’un contre l’autre lui paraissait être la plus merveilleuse des idées. Castiel nu et Star Wars. Avec une motivation pareille, il allait botter leurs culs aux titans et vite !

Finalement, il relâcha Castiel et l’ange s’éloigna, sans le quitter des yeux.

_ A tout à l’heure Dean, fit-il finalement en atteignant le seuil de la pièce.

_ A tout à l’heure Cas.

Dean se retrouva seul dans la cuisine. Il dévora le premier croissant en préparant de nouveau du café, maudissant Sam d’avoir tout sifflé. Lorsque le breuvage fut passé, il s’en servit une large tasse et se rendit dans le salon, son mug dans une main, son second croissant dans l’autre.

_ Tu ne me mets pas des miettes partout ! le prévint Kevin qui fut le premier à remarquer son retour.

Dean haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre avec la bouche pleine. Gabriel leva les sourcils.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ça ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de Dean pour observer et renifler ce qu’il avait en main.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Un croissant pur beurre ? Où est-ce que tu as eu un croissant pur beurre ?

Dean haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle bouchée.

Gabriel se tourna vers Castiel.

_ C’est toi qui lui as apporté ça hein ? C’est donc là que tu étais passé ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Gabriel vint se coller à lui.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait pour que tu lui ramènes des croissants hein ? Tu me racontes ?

Le visage de Castiel se ferma et il se tourna enfin vers son frère.

_ Dean ne voulait pas manger ta nourriture. Je me suis dit qu’il apprécierait davantage la mienne.

Gabriel fit un son offusqué. Sam se pencha au dessus du dossier de sa chaise et lui attrapa le poignet pour le ramener vers lui.

_ Arrête d’enquiquiner tout le monde et aide-nous plutôt à trouver un plan, le sermonna-t-il.

Gabriel se libéra de l’emprise de Sam pour lui poser les mains sur les épaules. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

_ Et si je trouve un formidable plan imbattable, j’ai le droit à quoi en récompense ?

_ Notre gratitude éternelle à tous, répliqua simplement Sam en tapant sur son clavier pour trouver de nouvelles informations sur les attaques de la veille.

Gabriel se redressa mais ne répliqua pas. Il arborait toujours une mine boudeuse. Dean termina sa dernière bouchée de croissant qu’il fit passer avec une gorgée de café. Puis il vint se placer derrière Castiel et étudia avec les autres tout ce qu’ils pouvaient déterrer sur les titans. Lorsqu’il fut sûr que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, Dean posa sa main au bas du dos de l’ange. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas mais Dean eut l’impression qu’il s’appuyait contre sa paume.

 

(à suivre…)


	15. Chapitre 15

 

L’ambiance était studieuse dans le salon de Garth et Kevin en ce début d’après-midi. Depuis les dernière vingt-quatre heures, les anges avaient patrouillé d’innombrables fois au-dessus de l’Europe mais les titans étaient restés parfaitement invisibles. Cela leur avait laissé le temps de s’organiser.

Désormais, Castiel et Gabriel ne se quittaient plus lors de leurs explorations. C’était leur seule chance de vaincre l’un des titans. Même si pour cela ils devaient laisser le second détruire un lieu. C’était un sacrifice à consentir. Et s’ils tombaient sur les deux titans simultanément… et bien ils tenteraient d’en isoler un, le temps de lui faire sa fête. C’était ce qu’ils avaient de mieux en réserve pour le moment.

En attendant, les quatre autres poursuivaient leurs recherches en espérant tomber sur un indice ou une solution leur permettant de mener à bien leur mission. Comme à son habitude, Sam était sur son ordinateur. Dean se demandait vraiment combien de temps il pouvait passer là-dessus et si, depuis le temps, il n’avait pas déjà lu tous les sites internet du monde !

Garth avait exploré sa cave et retrouvé un vieux carton, empilé au milieu d’autres vieux cartons. Il contenait des reliques qu’il avait retrouvé dans les décombres de la maison de Bobby, et entre autres, quelques vieux livres qui avaient échappé aux flammes ou dont juste les bords avaient été abimés.

Kevin, Garth et Dean s’étaient plongés dans la lecture de ce nouveau matériel. Dean doutait qu’ils trouvent ce dont ils avaient besoin dans ce qui n’était qu’une infime partie de la bibliothèque de Bobby mais peut-être la chance serait-elle cette fois de leur côté.

Il pesta en regardant ses mains. Il avait hérité d’un des livres les plus en mauvais état et ses paumes étaient noires de cendre. Dean comprenait pourquoi Garth avait relégué les vieilleries de Bobby à la cave. Tout était sale et déprimant.

En plus, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ce qu’il était en train de lire pouvait les aider. L’incendie avait tellement bouffé la couverture qu’elle en était devenue illisible mais le chapitre qu’il était en train de parcourir sur le cycle de reproduction des loups-garous n’avait aucun rapport avec leur histoire.

Il soupira et manqua de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il grimaça en s’imaginant les longues traînées noires qu’il n’aurait pas manqué de se dessiner sur le crâne.

_ J’ai peut-être quelque chose ! s’écria Kevin, en se redressant brusquement du canapé sur lequel il était avachi, ses jambes reposant sur celles de Garth.

_ Un moyen de vaincre les titans ? demanda Sam en abandonnant son clavier pour se tourner vers le prophète.

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Pas tout à fait, mais c’est assez proche je pense.

Dean profita de la diversion pour jeter son livre sur la table à café coincée entre le sofa et le fauteuil qu’il occupait.

_ Raconte-nous ça !

Il croisa ses mains entre ses jambes pour être certain de ne rien toucher.

_ Je suis tombé sur un mythe concernant Typhon, expliqua Kevin. D’après ce qu’il est écrit là, Héra, l’épouse de Zeus, aurait invoqué les titans pour enfanter Typhon, un enfant plus puissant que tous les autres dieux. Suite à ça… blablabla… blablabla…

Le doigt de Kevin qui suivait les lignes presque effacées du livre accéléra le mouvement à la recherche du point adéquat.

_ Voilà ! reprit-il. Typhon fait tellement peur aux dieux par sa puissance qu’il se bat contre Zeus… blablabla… Zeus parvient à rattraper Typhon dans sa fuite, le foudroie puis l’ensevelit sous l’Etna.

Garth le regarda, la tête penchée de côté.

_ Tu veux qu’on enferme les titans sous un volcan ? demanda-t-il très perplexe. Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment on peut faire ça.

_ Non… murmura Sam, sa mine concentrée prouvant que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Mais si la foudre a pu vaincre Typhon, la foudre peut probablement vaincre les titans.

_ Cool ! s’exclama Dean en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. On n’a plus qu’à attendre qu’ils attaquent un soir d’orage. Voilà un plan fabuleux.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Dean, tu sais très bien qu’il existe d’autres méthodes pour obtenir des éclairs.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Aller à la pâtisserie ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire très fier. Sinon, non, je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais fait ça de ma vie.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un sort ou quelque chose qui fait ça, insista Sam. Kevin, il n’y a rien dans ton livre à ce sujet ?

Kevin roula des yeux.

_ Sam, je lis un livre sur la mythologie grecque, pas un traité de météorologie. Je sais que Zeus disposait d’une arme appelée l’Egide pour déclencher la foudre. Je ne sais pas où se trouve cette arme, ni même si elle a réellement existé.

_ En tout cas, commenta Dean, lorsque nous l’avons rencontré, il n’avait besoin d’aucune arme pour générer la foudre. Et comme il est mort…

_ Sinon il y a le marteau de Thor ! s’écria Garth.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il fixa leurs visages tour à tour d’un air hilare.

_ Le marteau de Thor ! répéta Garth. Je sais qu’il a refait surface il y a quelques temps. Et d’après la légende il est capable de générer la foudre.

Kevin s’illumina, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh oui ! Fantastique idée ! Le marteau de Thor ! Qu’est-ce que vous en avez fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant successivement vers Sam et Dean.

Les deux frères se regardèrent mais restèrent silencieux.

_ Quoi ? s’impatienta Kevin.

_ Vous savez où il se trouve ? fit Garth, une nouvelle fois complètement largué.

Kevin se tourna vers lui avec un gentil sourire.

_ Nous étions là la dernière fois que le marteau de Thor a refait surface. C’était à une vente aux enchères.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez dans une vente aux enchères ? s’étonna Garth.

Kevin prit un air crispé et secoua la tête.

_ J’étais à vendre. Avec la tablette.

Garth lui attrapa la main.

_ Je t’aurais certainement acheté, fit-il.

Dean se racla la gorge.

_ Bon, on n’a pas du travail ici ?

_ Oh hé, ça va hein, répondit Kevin. On n’est pas venu vous interrompre Cas et toi l’autre soir.

Dean devint écarlate.

_ Quel autre soir ! s’écria-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait offusqué.

Garth poussa un long soupir.

_ Les murs ne sont pas très épais, répondit-il. Et ta chambre est juste en face de la nôtre.

Dean baissa la tête et se frotta nerveusement les mains sur son jean.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, grommela-t-il. Merde ! ajouta-t-il en découvrant les deux traces sombres qu’il venait de laisser sur son pantalon.

_ Dans notre extrême générosité, nous nous étions dit que nous n’allions pas t’embêter avec ça, poursuivit Kevin, mais si tu commences à être désagréable…

_ Oh ça va ! se braqua Dean. On n’en était pas à parler du marteau de Thor aux dernières nouvelles ?

_ Et vous en avez fait quoi ? répliqua Kevin.

_ On l’a… On l’a…

Dean se tourna vers son frère.

_ Sam ! C’est quoi qui l’as eu en main en dernier non ? Tu en as fait quoi ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Il haussa alors les épaules.

_ Je crois qu’on l’a laissé là-bas. Il me semble…

_ QUOI ? s’écria Kevin en se levant brusquement du canapé. Vous l’avez laissé là-bas ?

_Euh… oui… fit Sam, d’une petite voix.

_ Vous teniez dans les mains une des armes les plus puissantes de la création et vous l’avez abandonnée, comme ça là, dans un coin ? Mais vous êtes complètement demeurés ou quoi chez les Winchester ?

Sam se leva à son tour, une main tendue en avant.

_ Doucement s’il te plaît. Cette arme ne nous appartenait pas, nous n’avions pas à l’emmener. Et surtout, qu’est-ce qu’on en aurait fait ?

Kevin prit un air blasé.

_ Je ne sais pas moi, l’utiliser pour tuer des créatures surnaturelles… comme des titans au hasard ! Et à défaut d’en avoir l’utilité immédiate, la garder stockée dans un lieu secret, juste au cas où vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Ah oui, et pour aussi éviter qu’elle ne tombe entre des mauvaises mains !

Dean se leva aussi. Il avait très envie d’aller se changer maintenant que son pantalon ressemblait à celui d’un ramoneur mais il devait auparavant finir leur discussion.

_ Figure-toi que nous n’avions pas le temps de nous occuper de tout ça car nous devions partir à la recherche d’un certain prophète qui en avait profité pour fuir !

_ Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos ! s’énerva Kevin. C’était la chose la plus sensée à faire à ce moment-là.

_ Tu aurais pu… se braqua Dean.

_ Ohla ! Quelle ambiance ici !

Gabriel venait d’apparaître dans un coin de la pièce et sa mine était rayonnante devant le chaos qui régnait dans le salon. Castiel se tenait à ses côtés. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions et Dean se demanda brièvement s’il arrivait à l’ange de ne penser à rien et de n’être plus qu’une coquille vide.

_ Ces idiots avaient le marteau de Thor et ils l’ont perdu ! répondit Kevin en prenant l’archange à témoin.

_ On ne l’a pas perdu, répondit Sam. On l’a laissé sur place.

_ Mais pourquoi ? s’agaça Kevin en levant les mains vers le plafond.

_ C’est vrai, fit Gabriel, que ce n’était pas très très malin. Et pourtant, je t’adore Sammy. Mais cette arme est vraiment très puissante. Crois-moi j’en sais quelque chose !

_ Mais oui ! s’écria Sam en s’avançant vers l’archange et en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

Il le dominait d’une bonne tête mais plia les genoux pour se retrouver pleinement face à lui.

_ Tu es Gabriel mais aussi Loki ! poursuivit-il. Thor est ton frère !

_ Adoptif, précisa l’archange.

_ Adoptif ou pas, tu connais bien le marteau ! Tu devrais pouvoir le retrouver !

Le sourire de Gabriel se crispa.

_ Sammy. Mon cher et adorable Sammy. Tu sais que je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. Je me mettrais à genoux pour toi si tu me le demandais ! … … Tu me le demandes ?

_ Non ! Je te demande juste de retrouver le marteau !

Gabriel fit la grimace.

_ Dommage ! Ca valait le coup de tenter. Bon, bref… Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi mais pas ça. Je ne m’approche pas de cette chose.

_ Pourquoi ?

Gabriel croisa les bras et dodelina de la tête.

_ Disons que Thor et moi avons eu nos différents. Pas mal de différents même. Et que cette chose est programmée pour m’électrocuter si jamais je tentais de la saisir. Crois-moi, j’ai tenté une fois, je ne suis pas prêt à renouveler l’expérience. Le marteau me déteste !

_ M’étonne pas… lâcha Dean.

Sam soupira.

_ Mais, reprit Gabriel, pourquoi donc auriez-vous besoin du marteau de Thor ?

Kevin s’avança.

_ J’ai trouvé dans un vieux livre l’histoire de Typhon. Il est dit que Zeus l’a vaincu par la foudre. Nous nous disions que cette méthode pourrait fonctionner sur les titans.

_ C’est une théorie intéressante, admit Gabriel. Et ça pourrait marcher.

_ Raphael était capable de générer la foudre, intervint Dean. Tu ne peux pas le faire toi aussi ?

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et l’étudia de la tête aux pieds. Il sourit quant à son état crasseux mais ne commenta pas.

_ Comment ça, Raphael était capable de générer la foudre ?

_ Je l’ai vu ! insista Dean. La première fois que je l’ai rencontré. Les éclairs prenaient la forme de ses ailes.

_ De la poudre aux yeux ! commenta Gabriel avec un geste désinvolte. Ca n’a aucune véritable puissance. Juste un truc pour se la péter. Moi j’avais la lumière divine et les trompettes célestes, Raphaël avait ça. Vous ne parviendriez même pas à alimenter à grille-pain avec ce bidule.

Dean se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

_ Donc… On n’a pas d’autre choix que de retrouver ce marteau en gros ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Ou de trouver une incantation qui fasse tomber la foudre.

_ Ca existe ? s’enthousiasma Sam.

Gabriel sortit une sucette de sa poche, la déballa et la mit en bouche avant de s’asseoir dans le second fauteuil.

_ Je n’en connais pas mais ça doit exister. Après tout, ce n’est qu’une version musclée d’une danse de la pluie.

_ Je vais chercher ça ! s’écria le plus jeune des Winchester en se réinstallant devant son ordinateur.

Kevin se rassit à son tour et récupéra son livre.

_ Je vais voir si je peux trouver plus d’infos sur Typhon, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je vais t’aider, fit Garth en se calant contre sa cuisse pour lire à ses côtés.

Dean regarda l’agitation ambiante et eut une petite moue.

_ Bon et bien je suppose que je n’ai plus qu’à me changer.

_ Et moi, répliqua Gabriel, je vais admirer Sam au travail.

Il s’installa confortablement, les deux jambes par-dessus l’accoudoir et le visage tourné vers Sam.

Dean lui jeta un regard sombre. Il avait vraiment horreur de cette drague grossière que Gabriel utilisait sur son frère. Il avait encore plus horreur du fait que Sam ne protestait pas.

Agacé, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu’à l’étage. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se rincer les mains, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Une fois à l’intérieur, il claqua la porte et respira profondément.

Bon, il n’y avait pas lieu de s’énerver pour ça. Tout le monde savait pour lui et Cas, et alors ? Son pantalon était sale, et alors ? Sam allait sûrement bientôt se laisser tripatouiller par l’archange le plus gonflant de la galaxie, et alors ? Et alors il était encore très protecteur envers son petit frère !

_ Gabriel n’est pas si mauvais que ça et il apprécie vraiment Sam.

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter. Tout à ses pensées, il n’avait pas entendu l’ange arriver.

_ Arrête de lire dans ma tête ! fit Dean d’un ton plus claquant qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

_ Je ne lisais pas dans ta tête ! se défendit Castiel. Je n’ai plus lu dans ta tête depuis des années. Depuis que tu m’as dit ne pas aimer ça !

Dean leva les yeux vers lui. Castiel se tenait tout près du lit, dans son imperméable mal taillé. Il paraissait penaud mais vexé. Et il avait une moue des plus adorables.

_ Pardon, pardon, fit Dean. Je sais. Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n’est pas grave. Je sais que c’est un sujet qui t’énerve. Mais j’ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Gabriel ces derniers jours et il a beaucoup changé. Je sais qu’il a des défauts… beaucoup de défauts même. Mais je crois qu’il est sincère envers Sam. Et je crois que Sam l’aime bien aussi.

_ C’est bien ça qui ne me plaît pas, répondit Dean en s’approchant de la commode pour en tirer un jean propre.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Castiel.

_ Il t’a demandé de venir le défendre ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Il ne m’a rien demandé. A part si Sam m’avait déjà parlé de lui en bien.

Dean ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture.

_ Sam a un passé dans ses relations avec des créatures surnaturelles. Et il n’a rien de positif.

_ Sam est assez mûr pour prendre ses propres décisions.

_ Je sais, répondit Dean en glissant sa ceinture hors des passants de son jean.

Il la déposa sur commode.

_ Fais-lui confiance, insista Castiel.

Dean posa les mains sur le bouton de son pantalon pour le faire sauter.

_ On verra, grogna-t-il.

Puis il se focalisa sur Castiel, toujours planté au même endroit mais tourné à présent vers lui. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_ Tu vas rester là à me regarder ? demanda-t-il un peu trop fort.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, répondit-il sans appel.

Dean se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres, le temps de collecter ses pensées. Il était en train de se changer et très clairement, Cas voulait l’observer. Bon. C’était gênant. Un peu. Dean n’avait pas honte de son corps, loin de là, mais se sentir ainsi scruté par les yeux bleus de Castiel, c’était embarrassant.

D’un autre côté, il allait bien falloir qu’ils passent par là. Et ce n’était pas comme si Dean allait se mettre entièrement nu. Il n’avait donc aucune raison de refuser à l’ange cette petite fantaisie.

_ Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne se sentait cependant pas le courage de soutenir le regard de Castiel. Il baissa les yeux et d’un geste habile, retira ses chaussures. Puis il ouvrit le bouton de son jean et descendit sa fermeture éclair. Il tentait d’être le plus naturel possible. Un strip-tease sensuel lui paraissait ridicule mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un puceau effarouché.

Il baissa son pantalon et s’en désengagea. Ah, caleçon et chaussettes, la classe internationale ! Et déjà, il portait là un de ses sous-vêtements les moins défraichis. Dont il savait qu’il lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Castiel avait déjà manifesté un certain intérêt pour son derrière l’autre soir, nul doute qu’il était là bien servi.

Jetant du pied son pantalon sale dans un coin de la pièce, il récupéra le nouveau et le déplia d’un geste. Puis il passa les jambes et sans fioriture, le remonta. Il le boucla et récupéra sa ceinture. Là seulement, il se retourna vers Castiel. L’ange n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre. Ni dévié son regard.

_ Satisfait ? demanda Dean avec un sourire qu’il espérait naturel.

_ Tu es vraiment très beau Dean, répondit Castiel comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence. J’aime te regarder.

Cette façon qu’avait Castiel d’énoncer les choses de façon aussi directe déstabilisait toujours Dean, même après toutes ces années.

_ Merci, fit-il simplement, à court de mots.

Comment répondre à cela de toute façon ? Merci, toi aussi ? Ca sonnait un peu ridicule. Mais peut-être Castiel apprécierait-il le compliment. Et après tout, Dean le trouvait vraiment très attirant.

_ Tu es très beau aussi, ajouta-t-il finalement, après une longue hésitation.

Castiel eut un discret sourire et se posa les deux mains sur le torse. Il baissa la tête, comme s’il étudiait son propre corps.

_ Je suis ravi que l’enveloppe de Jimmy Novak corresponde à tes goûts Dean.

_ Que… non !

Devant l’expression outrée de Dean, le sourire de Castiel disparut.

_ Je ne corresponds pas à tes goûts Dean ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fit trois pas dans une direction puis demi-tour et de nouveau trois pas vers Castiel.

_ Si ! s’exclama-t-il finalement. Je te trouve vraiment… vraiment…

Il s’approcha tout près de l’ange et leva une main pour caresser sa joue.

_ Je te trouve vraiment très attirant, admit-il. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec le corps de Jimmy Novak.

Castiel parut de plus en plus confus.

_ C’est toi qui me plais ! tenta d’expliquer Dean. Qui tu es ! Ce que tu émets ! Ce que tu fais passer au travers de ce corps ! Je trouve ce corps magnifique parce que c’est toi qui l’habite. Je ne me serais jamais retourné sur Jimmy Novak dans la rue. Mais toi… Ah bordel ! C’est compliqué !

Sa main quitta le visage de Castiel mais ce dernier la retint avant que Dean n’ait pu s’éloigner.

_ Je pense que je comprends Dean.

_ Vraiment ? s’étonna ce dernier.

Castiel hocha la tête. Son sourire était revenu.

_ Je pense que ton corps… et ton visage aussi… sont très beaux. Mais ça n’aurait certainement pas été le cas si je n’avais pas trouvé ton âme belle avant tout.

Dean baissa le regard.

_ Mon âme n’est pas belle, grogna-t-il.

Les doigts de Castiel passèrent dans les cheveux de Dean, lui demandant de relever les yeux. Il se noya dans ceux de Castiel.

_ Tu es l’homme vertueux, Dean. Ton âme est la plus belle et la plus brillante de toutes les âmes que j’ai pu voir. N’en doute jamais.

Dean s’écarta. Il avait horreur de ça, qu’on le flatte pour des choses qu’il savait fausses. Il était allé en enfer, il avait torturé. Son âme était sombre et souillée. Il tourna le dos à Cas et croisa les bras.

L’ange vint se poster derrière lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

_ J’espère que je parviendrai un jour à te convaincre de ta propre valeur Dean, murmura Castiel dans son cou, avant d’y déposer un baiser et de disparaître.

Dean gronda entre ses dents mais il savait qu’il était à présent seul dans la chambre. Il s’assit sur son lit et enfila ses chaussures.

 

« *** »

 

_ Je ne suis pas d’accord ! s’énerva Dean en parcourant le salon à grandes enjambées.

Sam soupira et fut tenté de faire un croche-pattes à son frère lorsqu’il passa devant lui.

_ Dean ! Tu sais bien que c’est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

_ Ca n’a rien de raisonnable ! s’écria Dean en se tournant vers Sam, l’index tendu vers lui. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela !

Garth et Kevin levèrent les yeux vers le plafond en espérant se faire oublier. Castiel, quant à lui, baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

_ Cas ! insista Dean.

_ Je suis désolé Dean. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est déraisonnable dans le plan de Sam.

_ Lui ! s’exclama Dean en pointant le doigt vers Gabriel.

Ce dernier se posa la main sur le cœur comme si Dean venait de le lui briser.

_ Dean ! insista Sam.

_ Je veux venir ! fit Dean d’un ton d’enfant boudeur.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Je suis désolé Dean mais nous nous rendons dans une tribu amérindienne et forcément à un moment, tu vas dire quelque chose d’offensant.

Dean leva les bras, exaspéré.

_ Comme si lui n’allait rien dire d’offensant ! répliqua-t-il en désignant l’archange.

_ Il a promis de se taire, répondit Sam. Il ne sera là que pour le transport. Et ma sécurité.

Son ton était toujours calme mais on sentait qu’il arrivait au bout de ses limites.

_ Cas peut t’emmener ! argua Dean.

_ Cas se rend en Europe à la recherche de manuscrits sur Typhon, lui rappela Sam.

_ Gabriel peut y aller !

L’archange pouffa.

_ Enfin Deano ! A quoi penses-tu ? Tu sais bien que Cas est bien meilleur que moi pour tout ce qui est paperasseries qui sentent le moisi ! Il aime ce qui sent le moisi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers l’ainé des Winchester.

Dean serra les poings, prêt à frapper. Sam l’attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la cuisine. Dean se laissa faire mais uniquement parce qu’il espérait qu’un tête-à-tête serait pour lui l’occasion de faire changer son frère d’avis. Mais Sam l’agressa immédiatement.

_ Dean ça suffit ! s’écria-t-il lorsqu’ils furent enfin seuls.

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répéta Dean pour la énième fois depuis qu’ils avaient mis au point leur nouvelle stratégie.

_ Je n’en ai rien à faire ! répondit Sam. Moi je lui fais confiance ! Et tu ne lui fais pas confiance pour quoi ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. La rouvrit de nouveau. Croisa les bras.

_ Il est vicieux ! répondit-il à cours d’argument plus percutant.

_ Nous nous rendons juste dans une réserve pour étudier leurs manuscrits, fit Sam comme si son frère était un peu lent. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment les choses pourraient mal se passer.

_ Je lui fais confiance pour ça, grommela Dean.

_ Dean s’il te plait. Nous perdons du temps inutilement.

_ Comment peux-tu être sûr qu’il va bien se comporter ? attaqua de nouveau Dean.

_ Déjà parce que je lui fais confiance. Ensuite, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il a tendance à faire ce que je lui demande.

Dean baissa la tête en bougonnant toujours. Oui, il avait remarqué. Sam était la seule personne à réussir à faire taire Gabriel d’un simple « tais-toi un peu ! ». Dean avait utilisé l’exacte même réplique, Gabriel avait caqueté de plus belle.

_ Mouais… ça peut-être juste un piège pour tromper ta vigilance.

_ Et aussi, je lui ai promis une récompense s’il se tenait bien, termina Sam sans regarder Dean.

_ Une récompense ? Comme à un cabot ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Oui, un peu comme ça.

Dean reconnut là immédiatement son air faussement détaché qui lui prouvait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

_ De la nourriture ? hasarda-t-il.

_ Evidemment de la nourriture ! répondit Sam.

Mais pour Dean, sa voix sonnait faux.

_ Ce n’est pas de la nourriture ! s’écria Dean. Je vois à travers toi comme à travers un livre ouvert !

Le silence s’installa dans la cuisine et Dean se mordit les lèvres. Dans l’agacement, il s’était peut-être emmêlé les pinceaux.

_ Je lis en toi comme dans un miroir ! tenta-t-il.

Sam soupira.

_ Bref, reprit Dean, je sais que tu me mens ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as promis ? Je t’ai raconté ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre nuit entre Cas et moi, tu pourrais au moins me raconter ça !

_ Tu ne m’as rien raconté du tout, je l’ai juste deviné à ta tête ! lui rappela Sam.

_ Sam, si tu me dis tout, je te laisse partir avec lui sans histoire.

C’était évidemment un bluff énorme du côté de Dean mais il pouvait bien tenter le coup. Sam baissa la tête, s’avouant vaincu. Sons frère était plus têtu qu’un mulet, surtout quand il s’agissait de le protéger.

_ Trois fois rien, juste un bisou. Voilà ! Tu es content ?

_ Sur la joue au moins ?

Sam se gratta la tête et remit ses mèches en place.

_ Non pas sur la joue Dean.

_ Oh Sam ! s’écria celui-ci à grands renforts de gestes outrés. Sur la bouche ! Tu es sérieux !

_ Pas sur la bouche non plus Dean, répondit Sam très calmement. Je t’assure que tu ne veux pas savoir.

_ OH SAM ! OH NON ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir. Maintenant, je vais devoir aller me purifier l’esprit ! Et les oreilles ! Et…

_ Bien, je te laisse aller te purifier ce que tu veux, moi j’ai du travail. A tout à l’heure.

Et avant que Dean n’ait pu se remettre, il sortit de la cuisine, prit son sac qu’il avait abandonné à terre et attrapa Gabriel par le bras.

_ Allons-y, ordonna-t-il.

Et l’archange les téléporta vers leur prochaine destination.

Dean sortit de la cuisine juste à temps pour entendre le bruit des ailes de Gabriel qui s’éloignait.

_ Fils de… gronda Dean.

_ Gabriel ou Sam ? demanda Kevin avec une mine narquoise.

_ Gabriel évidemment ! s’énerva Dean. Bon vous n’aviez pas du travail vous deux ?

Le regard et les sourires amusés de Garth et Kevin sur lui étaient insupportables.

Il avait été convenu que tous les deux devaient poursuivre leurs recherches dans les minces restes de la bibliothèque de Bobby pendant que Sam et Gabriel seraient à la réserve et que Castiel partirait à la recherche d’écrits plus détaillés sur le mythe de Typhon. Dean, quant à lui, n’avait aucune envie de passer une journée de plus les mains dans la suie. Sam ne voulait pas de lui sur sa mission avec Gabriel. Et il aurait probablement ralenti Castiel plus qu’autre chose. Il s’était donc dévoué pour faire un tour au supermarché pour refaire quelques courses et le plein de bière.

Occupé à faire la ménagère pendant que les autres sauvaient le monde ! Formidable !

_ Je devrais y aller aussi, fit Castiel, planté dans le même coin du salon depuis le début de la dispute entre les deux frères.

_ Oui, c’est ça ! Vas-y ! lança Dean.

Il était vexé que l’ange ne l’ait pas soutenu.

Hésitant, Castiel s’approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Dean, Gabriel va bien s’occuper de Sam, lui dit-il d’une voix douce.

_ C’est bien ce qui me pose problème, répondit Dean.

Puis il soupira.

_ Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que Sam trouve cet avorton à son goût, grogna-t-il. Tu y crois toi ?

Castiel secoua la tête. En fait, il n’avait pas vraiment d’opinion sur le sujet. Sam pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, tant qu’il ne libérait pas Lucifer ou ne provoquait pas l’Apocalypse, ce n’était pas vraiment son problème. Mais Dean semblait prendre cela vraiment à cœur.

_ Quand je vois avec qui il est sorti avant ! poursuivit ce dernier. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques.

_ Mais ça n’a pas été une franche réussite je suppose puisqu’il est toujours seul, hasarda Castiel.

Dean grimaça.

_ Non, soit elles l’ont trahi, soit elles sont mortes. Souvent les deux.

_ Tu vois, fit Castiel en remontant sa main le long du bras de Dean jusqu’à son épaule, Gabriel ne peut pas être pire.

_ Vu comme ça, admit Dean.

Il n’était pas satisfait mais il savait qu’il devait prendre du recul. Sinon, il allait vraiment finir par pourrir l’ambiance et ils avaient besoin de cohésion dans le groupe pour vaincre les titans.

_ Je devrais y aller, répéta Castiel.

_ Ok, fit Dean, un poil calmé par les paroles de Castiel.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa aux coins des lèvres.

_ A tout à l’heure Dean.

Il s’envola avant que Dean n’ait pu répondre. Il était des habitudes qui ne changeaient pas.

Dean porta la main à la poche de son jeans. Les clés de l’Impala s’y trouvaient. Il était temps pour lui de remplir sa propre mission. Direction le Target.

 

« *** »

 

_ Comment tu l’as convaincu de nous laisser partir ? demanda Gabriel en se tournant vers Sam.

Ils venaient de se poser devant le musée local des populations amérindiennes, sous un arbre riquiqui qui leur fournissait tout de même un peu d’ombre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel sans nuage du Colorado et il faisait une chaleur inconfortable.

Sam déboutonna le col de sa chemise pour laisser passer un peu d’oxygène. C’était presque irrespirable ici. Et il ignora le regard de Gabriel qui n’avait rien perdu de son geste.

_ Je ne l’ai pas convaincu, je l’ai juste… déstabilisé de façon à le prendre de vitesse. S’il avait été près de nous, il aurait été capable de se jeter sur nous pour s’agripper à moi et qu’on l’emmène.

_ Je l’imagine tout à fait, répondit Gabriel, un sourcil en l’air. Et comment tu as fait pour le déstabiliser ?

Sam eut un sourire un peu gêné. Il savait que l’archange allait forcément rebondir sur ce qu’il allait lui raconter.

_ Rien d’exceptionnel, mentit-il. Je lui ai juste raconté que je t’avais promis quelque chose en échange.

_ Ce qui est vrai, fit Gabriel.

_ Ce qui est vrai, confirma Sam en hochant la tête.

Gabriel croisa les bras et planta son regard dans celui de Sam. Ce dernier le dominait d’une bonne tête mais cela ne gênait pas l’archange qui comptait bien prendre l’ascendant sur la conversation.

_ Et tu veux me faire croire que la perspective d’un dîner avec moi l’a déstabilisé ?

Sam grimaça et se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’entrée du musée. Il espérait réellement qu’ils avaient la climatisation à l’intérieur.

_ J’ai essayé de lui parler du dîner mais il n’a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que ce n’était qu’une histoire de nourriture !

_ Pourquoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Il a une telle mauvaise image de toi qu’il s’est forcément imaginé bien pire.

_ Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir ! répondit l’archange avec une moue vexée.

_ Avoue quand même qu’il a des raisons de se méfier de toi. Tu n’es pas forcément très tendre et sympathique avec lui.

_ Moi ? Je suis adorable avec lui ! Au moins depuis mon retour d’entre les morts.

Sam opina. Il devait admettre qu’à part des petites remarques et quelques mauvaises blagues par-ci par-là, Gabriel s’était montré plutôt calme par rapport à ce qu’il avait été.

_ Laisse-lui le temps, fit Sam, il finira par t’apprécier. Ou au moins te tolérer.

A contrecœur, Gabriel approuva.

_ Bon, allons visiter ce musée avant que je ne rôtisse sur place, fit Sam en se dirigeant vers l’édifice.

A peine avait-il quitté la zone d’ombre que Gabriel l’attrapa par le bras.

_ Un instant toi ! Je sais reconnaître un détournement de conversation quand j’en vois un. Je fais ça tout le temps.

Sam prit son air le plus innocent mais il se doutait que ça n’allait pas passer.

_ Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui avais raconté pour qu’il flippe au point de te laisser t’esquiver.

Sam pencha la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux ambrés de Gabriel. Après tout, il devait assumer ses propos.

_ Je lui ai dit que je t’avais promis un bisou.

_ Sur la bouche ? s’enthousiasma l’archange.

_ Non, pas sur la bouche.

_ Sur la joue ? persista-t-il avec une grimace.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Non, pas là non plus.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils mais ne détacha pas son regard de celui du plus jeune des Winchester. Soudain, son visage s’illumina.

_ Oh Sammy !

Il éclata de rire.

_ J’adore ! Franchement j’adore ! poursuivit-il. Sacré toi !

Il conclut sa réplique d’une claque sonore sur le derrière de Sam. Celui-ci se recula brusquement.

_ Hé ! Doucement ! N’oublie pas que je lui ai juste menti. Ca n’arrivera pas. Je m’en tiendrai au dîner et déjà, seulement si tu te comportes bien, d’accord ?

Gabriel roula des yeux.

_ D’accord ! D’accord ! J’ai compris. Mais si tu es prêt à le raconter à ton frère, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n’es pas prêt à le faire.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Il est déjà persuadé que nous couchons ensemble alors…

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner raison ! s’enthousiasma Gabriel qui ouvrit ses bras en grand vers Sam.

Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et prit la direction du musée.

_ Attends-moi, fit Gabriel en s’élançant à sa poursuite.

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin et constata que Sam n’était pas vraiment vexé. Il jouait juste avec lui et Gabriel adorait ça.

_ Ok ! On fera à ton rythme. Je serai un vrai gentleman et comme convenu, je t’emmènerai dîner avant ! Ca te va ?

Sam ne répondit pas et poussa la porte du musée.

Il fut accueilli par un courant d’air frais bienvenu.

La climatisation tournait sans doute à plein régime et le contraste avec la température extérieure était saisissant. Sam ne regrettait pas de s’être paré de sa veste. Il tint la porte pour Gabriel qui entra à son tour.

_ Ah ! Il fait meilleur ici ! lança l’archange à la cantonade.

Nul ne lui répondit car ils étaient seuls dans le lobby.

Sam s’approcha d’un comptoir où était inscrit le mot « accueil » mais il n’y avait personne. Derrière lui, Gabriel étudiait les photographies qui pendaient au mur.

_ Hello ? appela Sam en se penchant vers une porte fermée.

_ Il n’y a personne là-dedans, lui fit Gabriel. Je ne sens aucune présence. Tu es sûr qu’on est au bon endroit ?

Sam opina, sûr de lui.

_ Tu as vu comme moi le panneau à l’entrée. Nous sommes dans le bon musée.

_ Ce n’est peut-être pas ouvert aujourd’hui ? hasarda l’archange, les mains dans les poches.

_ La porte n’était pas verrouillée.

_ Sans vouloir être vexant, on est quand même au milieu de nulle part. Je ne suis pas sûr que grand-monde passe par là. Ils ne verrouillent peut-être jamais.

Sam fit quelques pas et passa la tête par une porte entrouverte. De l’autre côté se trouvaient des vitrines exposant plusieurs outils traditionnels des tribus locales. Mais pas âme qui vive.

_ Je doute qu’ils laissent tout ça à portée de main du premier touriste venu, répondit-il finalement. D’après ce que j’ai lu, c’est ici qu’ils ont la plus grande collection d’écrits sur les traditions amérindiennes. C’est extrêmement précieux.

Gabriel vint se planter à ses côtés et observa la salle vide.

_ Et de toute évidence, ça n’intéresse que toi, répondit-il.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Mais avec Dean, il avait l’habitude que sa passion pour les différentes cultures tombe à plat.

_ Je suppose, fit-il en s’enfonçant davantage dans la salle, qu’on n’a plus qu’à explorer. Et si jamais on tombe sur quelqu’un, on fera les touristes naïfs.

_ Un vrai plan à la Winchester, railla Gabriel. Ca me va !

Tous deux s’avancèrent entre les vitrines un peu poussiéreuses qui contenaient principalement des pointes de flèches et des poteries restaurées. Sam s’appliquait à lire tous les panneaux en espérant y découvrir quelque chose le guidant sur la bonne piste mais Gabriel se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil rapide et de sautiller sur place en attendant Sam.

_ Dépêche-toi ! s’exclama l’archange alors que Sam n’en était encore qu’à la moitié de la salle. Il n’y a que des vieilleries ici.

_ Ca te va bien de parler de vieilleries, grommela Sam, bien décidé à poursuivre son inspection minutieuse.

_ Je t’ai entendu Sam Winchester ! s’offusqua Gabriel. J’ai peut-être quelques millénaires de plus que toi mais je ne suis pas encore complètement sourd. Et ça, ça va se payer, crois-moi.

Sam fit mine de l’ignorer mais lui tourna le dos pour cacher son sourire amusé. Et Gabriel n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Il y avait plein de vieux machins inutiles pour eux dans ce musée. Il termina son tour de salle un peu plus vite qu’il ne l’avait commencé. Mais pas trop. Il ne voulait pas que l’archange s’imagine pouvoir l’influencer.

La deuxième salle n’était pas plus en adéquation avec leurs recherches. A ses murs étaient accrochés de vastes panneaux couverts de longs textes retraçant l’histoire de la tribu des deux rivières, qui gérait le musée depuis sa création.

Sam lut en diagonal mais ne trouva rien pouvant les aider.

_ Je me demande si nous ne perdons pas notre temps, ragea-t-il lorsqu’ils sortirent de la troisième salle, tout aussi inutile.

_ Tu as parlé d’un vaste recueil de textes, lui rappela Gabriel. Ils doivent bien être quelque part.

Sam s’arrêta de marcher et s’appuya contre une grande vitrine contenant la reproduction d’un tipi.

_ Oui ! Oui ! C’est ce que j’ai lu en tout cas.

Il se frotta les yeux.

_ Si ce sont des documents anciens et rares, reprit-il, je doute qu’ils soient exposés au public. Ils doivent être quelque part mais pas dans la partie visitable.

Gabriel approuva.

_ On n’a plus qu’à essayer toutes les portes closes ! s’enthousiasma-t-il.

La perspective de sortir du droit chemin touristique paraissait le ravir.

La première porte qu’ils tentèrent d’ouvrir était verrouillée. Sam fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son matériel mais Gabriel stoppa son mouvement.

Avec un air particulièrement satisfait et fier de lui, il posa la main sur la poignée et Sam entendit le verrou claquer.

_ Ca sera plus rapide comme ça, appuya Gabriel sans quitter Sam des yeux.

_ Ouvre, répondit simplement Sam.

Gabriel tira la porte qui ne se révéla être qu’un cagibi plein de produits ménagers. Sam secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est que le placard du concierge, se plaignit-il.

Les yeux de Gabriel s’illuminèrent.

_ C’est un signe ! s’écria-t-il.

Sam croisa les bras.

_ Un signe de quoi ?

_ Sam ! Notre première rencontre ! Je faisais le concierge !

_ Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c’est un signe.

_ Un signe de nous deux.

Gabriel les désignait frénétiquement tous les deux. Sam referma le placard d’un geste sec et s’éloigna.

_ Arrête de fuir à chaque fois que je te parle de ça ! fit Gabriel en le suivant à grandes enjambées. Je connais tes sentiments pour moi.

Sam secoua la tête et s’arrêta devant une nouvelle porte close.

_ Cesse de dire des bêtises et ouvre plutôt cette porte.

Gabriel prit une mine boudeuse et tira sur la poignée.

La porte donnait droit sur l’extérieur et une vague de chaleur entra dans le musée.

_ Referme ! Referme ! ordonna Sam.

Gabriel s’exécuta.

_ Bon, ce n’était pas ça non plus, conclut le plus jeune des Winchester.

Ils ouvrirent deux nouvelles portes mais l’une dissimulait un bureau juste fonctionnel, avec un téléphone, des classeurs plein de comptes et un ordinateur d’un autre temps. L’autre donnait sur un genre de réserve où étaient stockés des objets abimés, sans doute en attente d’une restauration.

Leurs pas les ramenèrent jusqu’à la salle d’accueil, toujours déserte.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Gabriel en s’asseyant sur le bureau.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec les différents papiers, stylo et trombones qui jonchaient l’emplacement de travail. Ses yeux observaient également, mais il ne trouva rien dans les prospectus et le rouleau de tickets d’entrée qui puisse leur donner un indice.

_ Il reste toujours cette porte, répondit Sam en désignant celle qui se trouvait juste derrière le bureau, dans une partie considérée comme inaccessible aux visiteurs.

_ On peut essayer mais si on se fait prendre là, on aura beaucoup plus de mal à expliquer notre présence.

_ Et ça te pose problème ? le titilla Sam.

Gabriel gloussa.

_ Oh non, moi je m’en fiche ! Je peux disparaitre quand je veux ! C’est toi qui va avoir des ennuis.

Sam lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le faire descendre de son perchoir et le guider jusqu’à leur dernière chance.

_ Tu ne me laisserais quand même pas derrière ? lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille en se penchant.

Gabriel dodelina de la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Tu n’es pas très gentil avec moi.

Les lèvres de Sam esquissèrent un sourire avant d’effleurer le cou de Gabriel.

_ Tu as gagné ! s’écria l’archange. Promis, en cas de souci, je t’emmène avec moi.

Sam se redressa, satisfait. L’archange était vraiment simple à manipuler. Mais ce n’était pas déplaisant.

Tous deux se postèrent devant la porte et Gabriel posa le bout de ses doigts sur la poignée. Il recula brusquement sa main en feulant presque comme un chat.

_ Un problème ? s’inquiéta Sam.

Le visage de Gabriel avait perdu toute trace d’amusement. Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta la main.

Sans se tourner vers Sam, il répondit.

_ Cette porte est protégée par un sceau. Je ne m’y attendais pas.

_ C’est que nous sommes au bon endroit ! Tu peux le faire sauter ?

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et son visage étonnamment sérieux se fendit enfin d’un grand sourire.

_ Sammy ! Pour qui me prends-tu ! Evidemment que je peux le faire sauter !

Il se pencha le nez contre la serrure et scruta longuement la clenche de métal.

_ C’est du très bon travail, expliqua-t-il. Pas du boulot d’amateur. Je suis surpris de trouver quelque chose comme ça ici.

_ Les amérindiens ont une longue histoire avec l’occulte, fit Sam.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas local ça. C’est un sceau tout ce qu’il y a de plus chrétien.

Il posa les mains de chaque côté du verrou et une chaude lumière dorée s’éleva.

_ Sammy, reprit Gabriel de son ton le plus sérieux, quoiqu’il y ait de l’autre côté, tu restes près de moi. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit.

Sam opina. Si Gabriel ne prenait pas ça à la légère, il n’allait certainement pas faire cette erreur.

La lueur que produisait l’archange monta en intensité pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Sur la fin, Sam dut plisser les yeux pou ne pas être ébloui. Enfin, le verrou claqua. Gabriel lui jeta un sourire ravi.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Celui qui a fait ça n’était pas assez fort pour un archange ! Dans ton derrière ton sceau d’amateur !

_ On entre ? le poussa Sam.

Gabriel approuva.

_ Oui, oui, on entre. Mais surtout tu ne me lâches pas d’une semelle. En fait, je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu pouvais te coller tout contre moi, que je sente ta présence à chacun de mes pas.

_ Avance ! ordonna Sam.

Gabriel ne protesta pas et ouvrit la porte.

Une forte odeur de poussière régnait dans la pièce lorsqu’ils y entrèrent. Elle couvrait à peine celle un peu plus rance du vieux papier.

_ Bingo ! s’exclama Sam.

Tout autour d’eux s’élevaient des piles de livres. Il y avait là des milliers d’ouvrages, sur des étagères qui couvraient tous les murs ou à même le sol, formant un labyrinthe de papier.

_ Bon, fit Gabriel, c’est formidable mais comment on va trouver ce qu’on cherche au milieu de tout ce fatras ?

Sam leva la main et s’empara de quelques livres au hasard.

_ Il doit y avoir un genre de classement. Ou un système d’organisation quelconque.

Il observa scrupuleusement les titres, les auteurs, les sujets traités, les dates de parution et même les couleurs des couvertures avant de s’avouer vaincu.

_ C’est juste un énorme merdier, conclut-il. Comment peut-on être aussi désorganisé ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il se servait d’un entassement de bouquins en guise de tabouret et étudiait une pile dont il écartait tour à tour tous les volumes.

_ Tu n’auras jamais assez de toute ta vie pour trier tout ça, répondit-il. Et je vais me retrouver tout seul ici, avec ton cadavre à mes côtés, à chercher une solution à un problème qui sera passé depuis longtemps.

Sam se posa les mains sur les hanches.

_ Il faudrait demander à quelqu’un… murmura-t-il.

_ A qui ? Le type assez bon pour poser un sceau de haut niveau sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque d’entrer ? Je suis certain qu’il va être ravi de nous trouver là.

_ Extatique… répondit une troisième voix qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

Gabriel fut en un instant sur ses pieds. Il s’interposa entre Sam et le nouvel arrivant.

_ Comment êtes vous entrés ici ? gronda celui-ci en passant le seuil de la pièce.

Il apparut au détour d’une pile de livres et stoppa net en les découvrant. Sam remarqua la tension dans les épaules de Gabriel. Malgré cela, celui-ci répliqua d’une voix légère qui dissimulait fort bien sa surprise et son inquiétude.

_ Ca alors ! Si je m’attendais !

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose… Gabriel. Tu as disparu depuis si longtemps, je te pensais mort.

_ La réciproque est vraie Metatron.

_ Metatron ? fit Sam, dans son dos.

Il connaissait le nom mais il avait du mal à croire que le petit homme bedonnant et d’âge mûr qui se tenait devant lui était l’un des anges majeurs du paradis.

_ Le scribe de papa, confirma Gabriel. Qui a fui le paradis il y a fort longtemps.

_ Tu as été un modèle pour moi, répondit Metatron sans dissimuler son ton sarcastique.

Gabriel pouffa.

_ Eh bien ces retrouvailles m’emplissent de joie, répliqua l’archange. Et puisque tu es là, tu pourrais probablement nous aider.

Metatron croisa les bras et se redressa de toute sa petite taille. Même Gabriel paraissait un poil plus grand. Il était en tout cas plus charismatique que le bibliothécaire sur le retour.

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda le scribe. Alors que vous êtes entrés comme des malpropres dans ma bibliothèque.

Gabriel eut une petite moue et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Parce que sinon… je te botte les fesses ? proposa-t-il.

Metatron secoua la tête.

_ Tu n’es pas un guerrier, Gabriel.

_ Et toi encore moins, Metatron.

Les deux anges se dévisagèrent sans un mot.

_ Ecoutez, intervint Sam.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Gabriel se retourner vers lui d’un bloc, le regard noir mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

_ Nous avons juste besoin d’un petit renseignement, poursuivit-il. C’est l’affaire de cinq minutes et ensuite, nous vous laisserons tranquille.

Metatron parut enfin réaliser sa présence.

_ Je savais que tu avais pour habitude de traîner avec des dieux païens, mais alors des humains ? Je n’aurais jamais imaginé.

_ Je suis plein de surprises ! confirma Gabriel. Et j’ai une dette envers celui-ci. Donc je l’aide. Et par conséquent, tu nous aides.

_ Je ne te dois rien.

_ Je pourrais mettre le feu à cet endroit, contra Gabriel.

Metatron secoua la tête.

_ Ce serait minable, même pour toi.

_ Ca suffit ! s’énerva Sam en bousculant Gabriel pour venir se planter face à Metatron.

Les deux anges se comportaient comme des gamins mais Sam, lui, avait autre chose à faire. Il ne se sentait pas le besoin d’entrer dans un concours de celui qui a la plus grosse. Il se savait de toute façon gagnant.

Gabriel tenta de le retenir par le bras mais Sam le secoua jusqu’à ce qu’il lâche.

_ Ecoutez, je ne veux surtout pas vous manquer de respect mais nous sommes là pour une cause très importante, sauver le monde, et je pense que vous pourriez avoir dans votre incroyable collection quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Metatron le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Sam ne cilla pas.

_ Courageux le gamin, commenta-t-il.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de qui il est ? demanda-t-il.

Metatron secoua la tête.

_ Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

_ Sam Winchester, ça ne t’évoque rien ?

_ Absolument rien. Tu sais, je lis beaucoup mais je sors très peu. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Gabriel secoua la tête.

_ Naaaaan ! Rien d’important ! C’est trop long à expliquer.

Les yeux de Metatron passèrent de Sam à Gabriel puis de Gabriel à Sam.

_ Je sens qu’il y a une histoire là-dessous. Une belle et passionnante histoire. Si vous me racontez ça, je pourrais potentiellement vous aider. J’aime les bonnes histoires.

_ On ne peut pas revenir plus tard te la raconter ? demanda Gabriel.

Metatron passa d’un pas lent à leurs côtés et alla s’assoir dans un vieux fauteuil qu’ils n’avaient pas remarqué au milieu du bric-à-brac.

_ Une histoire contre un service, c’est mon prix. Sinon vous êtes libres de chercher dans ma bibliothèque ce qu’il vous faut mais je pense que ce sera dix fois plus long et cent fois plus pénible.

Sam soupira. Il échangea un regard avec Gabriel. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix.

_ Va prévenir les autres que ça va être un peu long, murmura Sam à l’oreille de Gabriel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Hors de question ! Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui.

_ Ce n’est pas un guerrier, tu l’as dit toi-même.

Gabriel persista.

_ Ce n’est pas un guerrier mais il est très intelligent. C’est un déserteur, je n’ai aucune confiance en lui. Et je me suis juré de veiller sur toi. Donc je reste. Les autres n’auront qu’à nous attendre !

Sam finit par capituler. A l’instar de Gabriel précédemment, il se servit d’une pile de livres pour s’assoir. L’archange s’installa à ses côtés.

Sam raconta l’histoire de sa vie à Metatron.

 

« *** »

 

_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ! s’écria Dean en parcourant le salon à grands pas.

La question était purement rhétorique dans la mesure où il l’avait déjà posée cent fois et que Garth et Kevin ne prenaient de toute façon plus la peine de lui répondre.

Il vida la bouteille de bière qu’il avait à la main. Il en avait prise une en rentrant, comme récompense pour son heure passée au supermarché, en avait reprise une quand le soleil avait commencé à tomber à l’horizon et que Sam et Gabriel n’étaient toujours pas revenus. A présent qu’il faisait nuit noire, il avait presque vidé la moitié des réserves et sa vessie était aussi gonflée que son inquiétude.

Il consulta sa montre de nouveau. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis des heures. Il ne fallait quand même pas la journée entière pour explorer un musée paumé au milieu du désert !

Il avait appelé Castiel peu auparavant pour lui demander d’aller jeter un coup d’œil mais l’ange avait refusé. Il était le seul à surveiller la potentielle activité des titans et il avait argué qu’il n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper des affaires de Sam et Gabriel mais qu’il faisait confiance à ce dernier pour ramener le plus jeune des Winchester sain et sauf.

Dean avait pensé à le supplier ou à le déstabiliser en prenant une pause lascive les fesses en arrière mais il n’était tout de même pas tombé si bas. A présent, il le regrettait.

_ Je suis sûr que ce pervers l’a traîné dans un motel pourri pour abuser de lui ! lança Dean en reposant sa bouteille vide sur la table avec force et violence.

Kevin releva la tête. Lui et Garth avaient feuilleté tous les livres de Bobby sans trouver plus d’information et désormais, ils consultaient les quelques manuscrits que Castiel avait déniché. Malgré tous les efforts de l’ange, ceux-ci ne paraissaient finalement pas très pertinents.

_ Oh oui, et je suis certain que Sam y est allé contre son gré, répondit le prophète en tournant une page.

_ Tais-toi ! fit Dean. Tu racontes n’importe quoi ! Jamais Sam…

Dean baissa le doigt qu’il avait levé pour répondre à Kevin. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il avait beau avoir un coup dans le nez, il savait que Sam était tout à fait capable d’accompagner de lui-même Gabriel dans un motel pourri.

Cela n’empêcherait pas Dean de leur passer un savon à leur retour ! Si Castiel et lui étaient capables de se retenir pour uniquement se concentrer sur la mission, les deux autres devaient également en être capables ! Il n’y avait pas de raison ! Tous à la même enseigne !

On ne s’envoyait pas en l’air quand on avait le monde à sauver ! Ou alors si, justement, c’était le bon moment… juste comme ça, en cas d’échec… pour être sûr de ne rien gâcher…

Dean secoua la tête, un peu confus. Il décida qu’il était temps de prendre une nouvelle bière.

 

(à suivre…)


	16. Chapitre 16

 

Lorsque Gabriel les ramena, il les déposa devant la maison, à côté de l’Impala. Sam lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas en condition d’affronter les autres. Il venait de revivre pour Metatron les dernières années son existence et ça n’avait pas été un moment aisé. Il avait pour l’instant besoin de calme et de solitude, ce qui était difficile à avoir, tous entassés les uns sur les autres dans la petite maison de Garth.

Quoiqu’en cette heure avancée de la nuit, à part le coassement des grenouilles au loin et le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages, tout était silencieux. A l’intérieur, il n’y avait plus une lumière allumée et seule la lune faisait ressortir les contours de la bâtisse. Sam consulta sa montre. Ils devaient tous être couchés.

Gabriel posa une main sur son épaule et il se tourna vers l’archange. Ce dernier avait écouté son histoire d’un bout à l’autre, dans un silence presque inquiétant pour lui. Même lorsque Metatron leur avait donné le livre dont ils avaient besoin, il s’était contenté de hocher la tête, puis avait pris Sam par le bras pour les ramener à bon port. Sam lui sourit aussi sincèrement que possible mais il savait qu’il n’était pas très convainquant.

L’étreinte de Gabriel se resserra légèrement.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sammy ? Un café ? Un whiskey ? Que je ferme ma grande bouche et que je te laisse seul ?

Le sourire de Sam se fit un peu plus franc. Il savait que Gabriel se souciait réellement de son bien-être. Et l’archange avait eu la bonne tournure de mots pour l’apaiser quelque peu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu’il était nerveux. C’était un tic qu’il tentait de corriger mais ce soir, il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Il secoua la tête. Son désir de solitude était bien réel. Mais était-ce ce qu’il y avait pour lui de plus sain que de rester seul à ressasser un passé auquel il ne pouvait plus rien changer ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, incapable de trouver une réponse décente.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il à court de mots.

La main de Gabriel glissa le long de son bras. C’était un geste amical mais aussi terriblement intime. Sam retint de justesse un frisson mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il fixait l’archange sans ciller. A sa grande surprise, Gabriel baissa les yeux. Mais il ne rompit pas le contact entre eux.

_ Tu sais, lorsque Castiel m’a ramené et que je vous ai vus, ton frère et toi, j’ai su que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de vaincre Lucifer. Mais je n’ai pas pris le temps de te demander comment les choses s’étaient passées. Et j’en suis désolé. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point… Je n’avais pas réalisé ce que tu avais traversé.

La main de Gabriel arriva sur le poignet de Sam et ce dernier sentit que l’archange desserrait son emprise. Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa ses doigts entre les siens. Décontenancé, Gabriel releva la tête. Sam lui sourit mais ne relâcha pas sa main. Les doigts de Gabriel se crispèrent sur les siens.

_ J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, expliqua Sam. Et ça n’a pas été agréable. Pas plus que de devoir le raconter en détail à un parfait étranger. Mais au final, nous avons sauvé le monde et nous nous en sommes sortis donc…

Il haussa les épaules. Le malaise qu’il avait ressenti en quittant la bibliothèque de Metatron commençait à se dissiper entre la fraicheur de la nuit et la chaleur de la main de Gabriel dans la sienne.

_ … ça valait le coup je suppose.

_ Je suppose, admit Gabriel en caressant les doigts de Sam du bout de son pouce.

Ce dernier eut l’impression que l’air se raréfiait et que Gabriel se rapprochait de lui presque imperceptiblement. Il ne savait pas s’il ne s’agissait là que d’une illusion créée par son cerveau fatigué ou un truc de trickster.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Et puis, reprit-il d’un ton faussement détaché, tu t’es retourné contre ta famille et tu en es même mort. Toi aussi tu as fait plus que ta part du travail.

Gabriel pouffa et son visage se détendit. Il étudia Sam quelques secondes et l’air malicieux qui lui était si caractéristique apparut sur ses traits. Ses caresses sur la main de Sam se firent plus insistantes.

_ Tu sais quoi, Sam Winchester ? demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Sam avait voulu conserver un visage sérieux. Il l’avait vraiment voulu ! Mais il était en train d’échouer. Gabriel flirtait outrageusement avec lui et Sam aimait ça.

Puis soudain, les caresses cessèrent et Gabriel reprit tout son sérieux. Sam fut immédiatement en alerte, certain que Gabriel avait perçu que quelque chose clochait.

Sam s’était attendu à voir débouler Metatron, revenant sur leur accord et réclamant son livre, ou même Gaïa qui les avait débusqués et s’apprêtait à les saisir de sa main géante pour les entraîner dans les entrailles de la terre.

Ce à quoi Sam ne s’était pas attendu en revanche, c’était au bras de Gabriel passant derrière son cou pour le forcer à se baisser jusqu’à ce que la bouche de l’archange soit tout contre son oreille.

_ Je commence à t’apprécier pour autre chose que ton physique, murmura Gabriel à son oreille.

 

Sam éclata de rire. Ce n’était probablement pas la réaction attendue par l’archange mais Sam n’avait pas pu se contenir. Entre la surprise de la déclaration, l’absurdité de celle-ci et le stress des heures précédentes, c’était tout ce qui lui était venu.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se calmer mais sans résultat Il était complètement submergé par son fou rire.

Gabriel le relâcha brusquement.

_ Tu te moques de moi, Sam Winchester ! s’écria-t-il d’un ton outré.

_ Non ! Je…

Sam ne parvint pas à articuler davantage. Il dissimula son visage derrière ses mains, tentant ainsi vainement de cacher son trop large sourire.

_ Si, tu te moques de moi ! insista l’archange. Je te dévoile mon cœur en t’avouant que j’aime ta force, ton courage et ton humanité autant que ta chevelure flamboyante et ton derrière parfaitement sculpté et tu te moques de moi !

La tirade eut pour effet de faire redoubler le rire de Sam qui sentait à présent des larmes se former au bord de ses paupières.

_ Pardon ! lâcha-t-il dans un gloussement.

Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration, puis il souffla doucement et répéta l’opération plusieurs fois avant d’enfin retrouver son calme. Lorsqu’il osa regarder Gabriel, celui-ci avait reculé d’un bon pas mais se tenait calmement face à lui, les mains croisées dans le dos et un sourire serein aux lèvres.

_ Je suis content de te voir retrouver ta bonne humeur Sammy.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Tu as un joli sourire, c’est tout.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ En plus de ma chevelure flamboyante et de mon derrière parfaitement sculpté ?

Gabriel opina.

_ Et n’oublie pas tes larges épaules confortables.

_ Confortables hein ?

Gabriel leva une main, la posa sur une épaule de Sam et la tâta avec insistance.

_ Confortables ! confirma-t-il.

A son tour, Sam bougea pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de l’archange. Surpris, ce dernier se figea, la mine perplexe. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s’il attendait le mauvais tour à venir.

_ Et tu sais quoi Gabriel ? souffla Sam.

_ Non… répondit celui-ci dans l’expectative.

Sam se pencha vers lui, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec les mèches de l’archange.

_ Je crois que je commence à apprécier aussi ton physique, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel pouffa.

_ Enflure ! s’exclama-t-il les yeux brillants d’amusement. Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas ton genre !

Sam ne répondit pas.

Gabriel fit la moue.

Sam se baissa davantage.

_ Tu as un joli sourire, admit-il à son tour, mimant le détachement qu’avait pris Gabriel pour lui faire le même compliment.

Cela parut suffire à l’archange car la main qui était toujours posée sur l’épaule de Sam remonta le long de son cou jusqu’à ce qu’un pouce soit en train de caresser l’arrière de son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, Sam ne parvint pas à retenir le frisson qui lui traversa la colonne. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches claires de Gabriel jusqu’à se poser sur sa nuque. Il estima que c’était là le bon moment pour fermer les yeux et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu clore ses paupières, une lumière vive lui frappa les pupilles. Il se redressa brusquement, croyant sur le moment à un mauvais coup de l’archange. Mais la pose outrée et le visage contrarié de Gabriel le rassurèrent. Il n’avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

Sam plissa les yeux et leva la main pour se protéger. Il devina finalement le rayon d’une puissante lampe de poche. Quelqu’un était sur le perron et venait de les surprendre.

_ Je le savais ! s’écria la voix de Dean depuis le porche.

Sam soupira. Il connaissait ce ton. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Dean ? grogna-t-il. Et baisse cette lampe !

Dean obtempéra sans protester, dirigeant le rayon de sa lampe à leurs pieds plutôt que dans leurs faces. A présent Sam discernait la silhouette de son frère appuyée contre la rambarde à l’endroit même où il avait embrassé Castiel pour la première fois.

_ Je savais que ce pervers profitait de la nuit pour te tripoter ! répondit Dean d’une voix pâteuse.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Dean tu es saoul.

_ Non ! Peut-être… un peu… Mais il te tripotait.

_ Je ne le tripotais pas ! protesta Gabriel.

_ Il ne me tripotait pas, confirma Sam.

Tous deux s’échangèrent un regard complice. Ils ne s’étaient pas tripotés mais ça n’avait pas été loin.

_ Je vous ai vu ! contra Dean en faisant un pas chancelant vers l’escalier menant à eux.

_ Oh ! s’écria Sam en se précipitant pour rattraper son frère lorsque celui-ci mit un pied sur la première marche.

_ Je vous ai vu, répéta Dean en fixant Sam.

Son haleine était lourde de relents de bière. Sam le força à se redresser et à faire demi-tour.

_ Tu n’as vu que ce que tu as voulu voir, répondit Sam en tentant de conserver son calme.

_ Mais il est tellement tard, protesta Dean. Forcément vous avez…

_ Forcément rien du tout ! le coupa Sam. Nous avons eu du mal à trouver ce que nous cherchions c’est tout. Mais nous l’avons. Inutile de te faire tout un film, il n’y a rien de plus.

Dean fit une moue signifiant qu’il n’était pas tout à fait convaincu mais laissa Sam le réorienter vers la porte d’entrée. Il était soudain très fatigué et Castiel lui manquait.

_ Va dormir Dean, ordonna Sam. Ca te fera du bien.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ouvrit tout de même la porte, non sans batailler avec la poignée.

Gabriel vint se placer aux côtés de Sam et lui posa une main sur le bas du dos.

_ Que dirais-tu que nous allions coucher ton frère ? proposa l’archange.

Sam opina. Il ne comprenait pas comment mais entre le moment où Gabriel avait commencé sa phrase et celui où il l’avait terminée, la main dans son dos avait glissé jusque dans la poche arrière de son jean et reposait maintenant sur son fessier. Il feignit l’indifférence.

_ C’est probablement ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire dans son état, admit Sam en suivant Dean, Gabriel toujours collé à lui.

_ Et ensuite, reprit l’archange, nous pourrions passer une nuit torride dans les bras l’un de l’autre !

_ Non ! répliqua Sam en espérant prendre une mine outrée.

_ Pourquoi ? gémit Gabriel.

Sam réalisa qu’il n’avait aucune bonne réponse à cette question.

 

« *** »

 

Dean s’éveilla à cause d’une lumière perçante lui vrillant les yeux même à travers ses paupières fermées. Un rapide coup d’œil qu’il regretta immédiatement lui appris qu’il s’était couché la veille sans même fermer les rideaux de sa chambre et le soleil le frappait à présent en pleine face. Il sentait une sueur épaisse et poisseuse lui couler le long des tempes et jusque dans son cou, détrempant sans nul doute son oreiller.

Mais ce n’était pas le pire. Non, le pire était le coup de marteau-piqueur qu’il s’était pris dans le cerveau alors qu’il n’avait fait qu’entrouvrir un œil. Il tenait là une sacrée gueule de bois. D’ailleurs sa langue était collée à son palais et en l’état actuel des choses, Dean ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait réussir à articuler quoique ce soit de la journée. Il n’en avait en fait même pas l’envie.

Il tira sur son drap pour se couvrir la tête. Ca n’allait pas améliorer son problème de transpiration mais au moins cela protégerait-il un minimum ses yeux.

Le drap refusa de bouger.

Il tira plus fort sans plus de résultat.

Un mouvement à ses côtés fit vibrer le lit. Il y avait quelque chose avec lui et ce quelque chose était assis sur son drap. Du moins c’est ce que conclut son intellect ravagé.

_ Dean ? Tu es réveillé ?

N’importe qui d’autre se serait pris un doigt d’honneur pour oser venir ainsi le troubler dans son sommeil douloureux. Mais la voix rauque de Castiel le fit sourire bien malgré lui. Il tendit le bras et à tâtons étudia la zone à ses côtés. Il sentit d’abord un pan d’imperméable qu’il longea jusqu’à trouver une manche. Il s’imaginait très facilement le visage perplexe de Castiel se demandant quelle était encore cette nouvelle coutume humaine.

Puis il suivit le bras jusqu’à dégotter une main qu’il couvrit de la sienne.

Il était bien ainsi. Il était prêt à retourner dans le sommeil.

_ Dean ? insista Castiel. Tu dors ?

_ Oui, grogna Dean.

Et il serra plus fort les paupières en espérant que Castiel comprendrait le message et qu’il se contenterait de rester à ses côtés en silence.

_ C’est Sam qui m’a envoyé, poursuivit l’ange.

Evidemment. Il fallait compter sur Sam pour tout gâcher et sur Castiel pour ne rien comprendre aux signaux subtils de j’m’enfoutisme que Dean envoyait.

_ Il m’a dit que je devais soigner la gueule de bois que tu ne manquerais pas d’avoir.

_ Qu’il se mêle de ses fesses, maugréa Dean.

Et de celles de Gabriel, ajouta une petite voix vicieuse au fond de sa tête. Dean avait de vagues souvenirs de la veille… ou de très tôt le matin pour être exact… de son frère et de l’archange, enlacés l’un contre l’autre. Il grogna.

_ Tu n’as pas la gueule de bois ? tenta doucement Castiel.

_ Si… admit Dean, même s’il n’était pas prêt à sortir la tête de sous le drap.

_ Alors laisse-moi te soigner.

La voix de Castiel était si déterminée que Dean fut incapable de le lui refuser. A contrecœur, il baissa sa maigre protection de tissu. Mais il garda les paupières parfaitement scellées parce que fin de gueule de bois ou pas, il n’était pas prêt à quitter son lit.

S’attendant à ce que la main de Castiel se pose sur son front, il fut surpris de sentir à la place l’humidité de ses lèvres. Mais la stupeur initiale fut remplacée par un soupir de soulagement lorsque l’étau qui lui serrait le crâne disparut.

_ Ca va mieux ? demanda Castiel en s’éloignant à peine.

Dean sentait son souffle sur sa joue.

_ Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il.

Il hésita à attirer l’ange contre lui mais il était conscient de son corps en sueur, de la forte odeur qu’il devait dégager et de son haleine pâteuse et alcoolisée que la guérison miraculeuse n’avait pas fait disparaitre.

A la place, il recula et sortit du lit à l’opposé de Castiel. Lorsqu’il se retourna, l’ange était assis tranquillement sur son drap, les deux mains croisées sur ses cuisses mais son regard ne quittant pas Dean. C’était aussi flatteur que gênant.

_ Sam et Gabriel ont ramené un livre contenant une formule pour générer un orage, reprit Castiel d’un ton si professionnel qu’il détonnait avec ses yeux scrutant chaque détail du corps de Dean. Gabriel est parti à la recherche des premiers ingrédients mais Sam a besoin de toi pour mémoriser le sort car il est nécessaire de joindre deux voix pour que ça fonctionne.

_ Pourquoi moi et pas Kevin ? demanda Dean en fouillant dans un tiroir à la recherche de vêtements propres. Il est bien meilleur que moi pour tous ces trucs.

_ D’après Sam, la tempête générée a une portée limitée. Si on veut qu’elle frappe les titans, vous devrez être, pour ainsi dire, entre leurs jambes. Sam a estimé que c’était trop dangereux pour impliquer Kevin.

Dean opina en refermant le tiroir d’un geste sec.

_ Et il a eu raison.

Castiel approuva.

_ Je dis à Sam que tu arrives ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je vais prendre une douche avant, répliqua Dean. Et j’arrive tout de suite après.

_ D’accord, répondit Castiel qui ne bougea pas du lit.

Dean le regarda. Castiel le lui rendit. Dean avala sa salive. L’ange attendait-il quelque chose ou était-ce lui qui s’imaginait des trucs ?

Il se racla la gorge. Castiel pencha la tête de côté comme s’il ne comprenait ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

_ Tu… tu veux venir ? proposa finalement Dean, empêtré dans sa nervosité.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Dean, tu sais très bien que le processus de lavage n’est pas quelque chose de nécessaire pour moi.

Dean rit nerveusement. Bon, en fait c’était lui, pas Castiel.

_ Tu as raison, tu as raison. Je sais. Laisse tomber.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques secondes puis son visage s’éclaira et ses joues se colorèrent.

_ Dean… tu ne parlais pas de se laver, n’est-ce pas ?

Dean se sentit à son tour devenir écarlate. Il se tourna et fit mine de chercher dans ses affaires pour dissimuler son embarras.

_ Non… Si… enfin j’ai vraiment besoin de me laver. Oublie ce que j’ai dit Cas !

_ Tu parlais de…

_ Oublie ce que j’ai dit ! répéta Dean. C’était une bêtise.

_ Pourquoi Dean ?

Dean roula les yeux au plafond, même si Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu’il lui tournait toujours le dos.

_ Tu me regardais et j’ai cru… se sentit obligé d’expliquer Dean. Mais c’était idiot. Ce n’est pas le moment et la douche… c’est vraiment compliqué.

_ Je te regardais parce que j’aime te regarder, fit Castiel comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence.

_ Et ça me fait plaisir Cas, vraiment plaisir, répondit Dean en se retournant enfin. C’est juste moi qui suis un idiot. Maintenant, va voir Sam et dis lui que j’arrive tout de suite.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois un idiot Dean, dit Castiel.

_ Merci Cas. Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et va trouver Sam, ok ?

_ Ok Dean.

Et l’ange disparut.

Dean soupira. Il était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre la commode jusqu’à ce que la gêne et l’embarras soient écrasés sous les coups. A la place, il récupéra ses affaires et fila jusqu’à la salle de bain.

 

« *** »

 

_ Pas trop mal au crâne ? demanda Sam avec un sourire narquois lorsque Dean apparut enfin dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides de la longue douche froide qu’il venait de prendre.

_ Pas trop mal aux fesses ? répliqua ce dernier d’un visage impassible.

Dean entendit Garth glousser mais Sam prit son air le plus outré et replongea le nez dans le livre ancien qu’il était en train de retranscrire sur une feuille blanche.

_ Pendant que tu te soulais, reprit Sam lorsque Dean se fut assis face à lui, Gabriel et moi sommes tombés sur un ange appelé Metatron qui était le scribe de Dieu et qui a amassé un grand nombre de livres sur de multiples sujets. Ca a été un peu compliqué mais nous avons fini par obtenir celui que nous cherchions.

_ Vous avez dû vous battre ? demanda Dean, soudain inquiet.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Nous avons dû discuter. Très longuement. Très très longuement.

_ Oh…

_ D’où notre retard, insista Sam avec un regard appuyé vers son frère.

_ Ca va, j’ai compris, grogna Dean. Et ensuite ?

_ Ensuite nous sommes rentrés, j’ai couché mon idiot de frère alcoolisé, j’ai pris un peu de repos et depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, je travaille à l’élaboration du sort.

_ Ok. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

_ Tu vas devoir apprendre par cœur la formule que nous devrons réciter ensemble.

Il fouilla dans ses papiers et sortit de sous le tas une feuille avec dessus une quinzaine de lignes. Dean l’étudia. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit mais il pensait être capable de mémoriser la phonétique.

_ Garth et Kevin vont chercher les ingrédients de base en ville, poursuivit Sam en tendant la feuille qu’il venait de finir de compléter au prophète. Castiel et Gabriel sont partis à la recherche de tout ce qui était un peu spécial ou rare.

Dean hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il suivait.

_ Nous allons devoir répéter parce qu’une fois sur place, les choses seront très compliquées, poursuivit Sam. Pour que ça ait une chance de fonctionner, nous allons devoir être tout près des titans.

_ Oui, Cas m’a dit.

Sam posa son stylo et releva la tête. Il fixa Dean en silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Cas ?

_ Je n’ai rien fait à Cas ! s’offusqua Dean.

_ Lorsqu’il est redescendu, je l’ai trouvé… bizarre. Tu as dû lui faire quelque chose.

_ Non, rien ! se défendit de nouveau l’ainé des Winchester.

_ Dean, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais évite de perturber Cas. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde à son plein potentiel pour que le plan fonctionne.

_ Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu as fait à Gabriel moi ! s’écria Dean en se levant brusquement et en récupérant son papier.

Il s’apprêtait à filer dans la cuisine. Il n’aimait pas le petit sourire en coin que venait de prendre Sam.

_ Je devrais probablement te le raconter, cria Sam avant que Dean n’ait pu s’éclipser dans l’autre pièce. Ca pourrait t’être utile pour plus tard !

Dean grogna et s’enferma dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et apprendre son texte.

 

« *** »

 

_ C’est ridicule ! s’exclama Dean en regardant tout le matériel rassemblé par terre, dans le salon.

Il y avait là un tas de sable rouge étalé sur une bâche, un bocal contenant des turquoises, un bouquet de plumes d’aigle, deux ou trois boîtes contenant des éléments plus communs comme du sel, du sang de bison ou des herbes séchées. Mais ce qui inquiétait plutôt Dean, c’était le panier d’osier au centre de la pièce et duquel s’échappait des crépitements glaçants.

_ Dean, n’insulte pas les autres cultures, le reprit Sam en vérifiant que sa liste était complète.

_ Je n’insulte pas les autres cultures, reprit Dean. Mais tu réalises qu’on va devoir tracer des symboles sur un sol tremblant pendant que des titans et des anges se battront autour de nous et qu’on va devoir terminer en lançant à mains nues des crotales en l’air. Des putains de crotales Sam !

_ J’en ai conscience Dean, c’est moi qui ai mis le plan au point.

Dean croisa les bras et cligna des yeux.

_ Et il n’y a que moi qui trouve ça dément de devoir jeter en l’air, au-dessus de nos têtes, des serpents ultra venimeux ?

Sam leva enfin les yeux vers lui, rangeant son stylo dans la poche arrière de son jean.

_ Dean, nous combattons des monstres à longueur d’année. Tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner par des serpents.

_ Les monstres, je connais. Les serpents en revanche... Et il n’y a pas de honte à avoir d’être impressionné par les serpents, reprit-il avec un doigt menaçant tendu vers Sam. Indiana Jones a peur des serpents et ce n’est pas la moitié d’une fiotte !

_ Tu n’auras qu’à imaginer que ce sont des gorgones, grogna Sam en se penchant pour étudier les plumes.

Castiel lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean, dit-il en se tenant tout près de lui. Si un serpent te mord, Gabriel et moi serons là pour te soigner.

Gabriel eut un petit rire que ne fut pas pour rassurer Dean.

_ Il n’y a que moi qui suis sain d’esprit ici ! s’agaça Dean.

_ Je ne serais pas ravi de prendre des serpents à sonnettes à pleines mains, répliqua Kevin, mais puisque je n’ai pas le droit de venir…

_ On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, répondit Sam, les mains dans le pot de turquoises. Dean et moi avons bien plus l’habitude du terrain.

_ Tu n’as vraiment pas à t’en faire, Dean, fit à son tour Garth de sa voix douce. Si les serpents ne sentent pas d’agressivité contre eux, ils ne te feront rien.

_ J’ai tendance à croire que les jeter en l’air puisse passer pour un signe d’agressivité contre eux, répondit Dean entre ses dents.

L’ignorant, Sam reprit la parole.

_ Donc c’est bon, tout le monde a bien compris son rôle ? Gabriel et Cas, vous vous chargez du ou des titans pendant que Dean et moi mettons le sort en place. Dean tu connais ton texte ?

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Je me chargerai de tracer les symboles, poursuivit Sam. Dès que nous aurons mis tous les éléments en place, nous entamerons le chant et nous finirons par les serpents. Je pense que toute la cérémonie nous prendra tout au plus une minute, une minutes et demie. Vous pensez pouvoir contenir les titans aussi longtemps ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ S’il n’y en a qu’un, pas de problème. S’ils sont deux, ce sera compliqué. Pas infaisable mais compliqué.

_ La dernière fois, ils ont attaqué de manière séparée, fit remarquer Kevin. Espérons que ce sera de nouveau le cas.

Sam approuva.

_ Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre la prochaine attaque, conclut-il.

 

« *** »

 

Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisque dans la soirée, les anges débarquèrent pour venir les chercher.

_ On les a repérés, annonça Gabriel en saisissant Sam par le bras.

Le plus jeune des Winchester attrapa le sac contenant tout le matériel, laissant à Dean le soin de récupérer le panier des serpents.

_ Je te hais, grommela Dean en agrippant l’anse d’osier du bout des doigts.

Castiel posa la main sur son épaule et le monde tourna sur lui-même.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, Dean était conscient de deux choses. Il était en haut d’une colline et le sol vibrait dangereusement sous ses pieds.

Il repéra Sam juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci écartait les jambes pour rester debout, Gabriel l’aidant à se stabiliser.

_ Ils doivent être tout proches, cria-t-il à Dean pour couvrir le son de la terre en train de se déchirer.

_ Ils arrivent, confirma Gabriel. Et ils sont là tous les deux. Cas, tu es prêt ?

Castiel opina. Il tenait toujours fermement Dean.

_ Allons-y, confirma-t-il de sa voix rauque.

_ Sois prudent, lui lança Dean lorsqu’il sentit la main de Castiel qui quittait son bras.

_ Toi aussi Dean.

Du coin de l’œil, Dean vit Gabriel passer rapidement les doigts dans les cheveux de Sam avant de guider Castiel vers l’énorme fissure qui venait de s’ouvrir aux abords d’une église. Dean en profita pour observer rapidement les environs. L’église à côté d’eux était massive. Peut-être une cathédrale ou quelque chose comme ça. Dean n’en savait trop rien. A la lumière des spots l’éclairant, il en déduisit qu’elle devait être un important monument touristique. Une statue dorée de la vierge la surmontait.

Ce qui le rassurait, c’était l’absence de bâtiments aux abords immédiats de l’édifice. Moins de risques d’avoir des civils tués ainsi. Mais si la bataille dérivait un peu comme ça avait été le cas en Norvège, ça allait être un massacre. La ville qui s’étendait à leurs pieds était énorme d’après ce que Dean pouvait voir des milliers et des milliers d’ampoules qui se détachaient à perte de vue. Il distinguait même des dizaines de bateaux dans un port en contrebas.

_ Tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda-t-il à Sam qui s’était agenouillé pour sortir les premiers ingrédients de la formule.

Cela rappela à Dean qu’il avait toujours à la main le panier de serpents qu’il déposa vivement au sol. Au loin, un titan venait de sortir un bras d’entre les roches.

_ A Marseille, en France, d’après ce que m’a dit Gabriel.

Dean opina. C’était en France qu’ils avaient rencontré leur premier titan, il espérait que ce serait également en France qu’ils rencontreraient leur dernier.

_ C’est très peuplé, commenta Dean en observant Sam sortir le bocal de sable rouge pour tracer les premiers symboles.

_ Nous allons devoir être prudents, répondit ce dernier.

Il jura entre ses dents quand une nouvelle secousse détruisit la forme qu’il venait à peine de finir de tracer.

_ C’est infernal ! cria-t-il en recommençant malgré les vibrations de plus en plus puissantes. Dean, aide-moi !

Dean saisit les turquoises et les disposa comme Sam le lui avait montré dans l’après-midi. Le rituel était bien moins complexe que la plupart des sceaux qu’ils avaient à tracer habituellement mais il était composé de multiples petits éléments devant être placés minutieusement. Un vrai cauchemar à assembler aux milieux des tremblements de terre.

Un coup d’œil dans son dos dévoila à Dean deux silhouettes de titans sortant du sol et déjà une large fissure dans l’église. Il serra les dents. Il distinguait aussi les corps minuscules des deux anges au milieu du chaos qui tentaient vainement de protéger la structure.

_ J’espère que ce Metatron ne s’est pas fichu de toi et que ça va marcher, hurla Dean.

Sam jeta un coup d’œil inquiet vers l’église et Gabriel et opina.

_ Moi aussi, admit-il.

Dean le sentait nerveux. Il le comprenait. Les Winchester avaient besoin de leurs yeux pour mener à bien le sort et les anges devaient donc affronter les titans sous leur forme humaine. Et ils ne paraissaient vraiment pas faire le poids face aux deux gigantesques monstres qui avaient quasiment fini de s’extirper du sol.

_ Concentre-toi ! le sermonna Sam. Plus vite nous aurons terminé, plus vite nous pourrons les tirer de là.

Dean grogna et reprit sa tâche. Pendant qu’il disposait les herbes séchées, il dut réarranger les turquoises qui s’étaient déplacées. Quant à Sam, il ne cessait de retracer encore et encore les mêmes symboles que les ondulations incessantes du sol faisaient disparaitre les uns après les autres.

_ On n’y arrivera jamais, maugréa Sam en recommençant une nouvelle fois.

Dean se retourna. Pour le moment, les deux anges faisaient leur travail et les deux titans n’avaient pas encore remarqué les Winchester. Ils paraissaient d’ailleurs un peu perdus. Gabriel devait jouer de ses illusions pour les déstabiliser. C’était une option qu’il leur avait soumise un peu plus tôt. Il ignorait l’étendu de ce type de pouvoir sur des êtres tels que les titans mais il pensait que c’était intéressant de tenter le coup.

_ CAS ! appela Dean.

L’ange, qui tentait par tous les moyens d’empêcher la grande fissure dans l’église de s’étendre, se tourna vers Dean.

_ STABILISE LE SOL ! hurla Dean.

Castiel jeta un coup d’œil désemparé à l’église mais hocha la tête. En courant, il abandonna son poste pour se placer derrière les titans. Il plaqua les mains au sol dans une tentative désespérée de réduire les vibrations en direction des Winchester.

Le pan de mur qu’il avait longuement protégé s’écroula, à son grand désarroi, mais Castiel maintint sa position et les secousses diminuèrent en direction des deux frères.

Dean le salua d’un geste de la tête et reprit ses préparatifs.

_ Dépêchez-vous, appela Castiel. Je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps. Ils ont une force incroyable.

_ Tu m’enlèves les mots de la bouche Cas, s’incrusta Gabriel, un peu essoufflé. Pour le moment je parviens à leur faire croire qu’ils sont encore sous terre mais ça ne durera pas. Leurs esprits sont forts. Plus vite les deux feignasses !

Dean grimaça mais se remit au travail. Ce n’était pas le moment de se prendre le bec avec Gabriel. En quelques secondes, ils bouclèrent les préparatifs et Sam leur peignit sur le visage des motifs avec le sang de bison. L’odeur cuivrée était forte et Dean fronça le nez.

_ On peut commencer, souffla Sam en se concentrant.

Dean hocha la tête. Les deux frères se placèrent face à face, dans le cercle de sable rouge que Sam était finalement parvenu à tracer, le panier de serpents entre eux deux. Du bout de la chaussure, Dean fit sauter le couvercle.

Le crissement des sonnettes s’éleva, bien audible malgré l’infernal tintamarre des titans. Dean avala sa salive.

Sam entama le chant et Dean le suivit. Au bout de quelques secondes, les premières gouttes de pluie s’écrasèrent au sol. Dean eut du mal à ne pas perdre sa concentration. Il n’en revenait pas que ce truc fonctionne.

Encouragé, Sam poursuivit d’une voix de plus en plus puissante. Le vent s’éleva, faisant voler autour d’eux le sable rouge qui s’immisça dans leurs cheveux, leur nez, leurs yeux et leurs vêtements. Ils ne se laissèrent pas déstabiliser.

Un hurlement leur glaça les sangs et le sol reprit son mouvement. Castiel cria. Gabriel cria.

Dean eut à peine le temps de se dire que les titans s’étaient libérés de l’emprise de l’archange que des pierres volèrent autour d’eux, s’écrasant à côté de Sam et lui sans jamais les toucher. Il devait y avoir une intervention angélique là-dessous.

Ils reprirent leur incantation de plus belle et les premiers roulements de tonnerre se firent entendre. Dean serra les poings. Ils étaient presque au bout, presque au bout.

Un éclair surpuissant le força à fermer les paupières. Lorsqu’au bout de plusieurs secondes, il réalisa que la lumière ne disparaissait pas, il comprit que ce n’était pas un éclair, mais les anges qui devaient avoir repris leurs formes originelles, histoire de retenir encore un peu les titans.

Il voulut demander à Sam s’il allait bien, s’il avait pu se protéger les yeux à temps, mais s’il tendait l’oreille et passait outre les bruits de combat et le tonnerre qui n’en finissait plus de craquer, il entendait son frère, récitant encore et encore l’incantation. Il était en vie, c’était le principal.

Dean l’imita et poursuivit son discours.

Il pleuvait à présent des cordes et il avait dans la bouche le goût du sable et du sang de bison coulant sur son visage. Le vent faisait claquer son pantalon sur ses jambes, lui donnant la glaçante impression que les serpents s’étaient enfuis et lui remontaient désormais le long des mollets.

C’était idiot, il le savait mais il frissonna. Et comme il était frustrant de devoir garder les yeux fermés !

Un grondement gigantesque s’éleva à sa gauche, couvrant momentanément le tonnerre et manquant de les faire basculer à la renverse. Malgré les efforts des anges, l’église devait s’être complètement écroulée.

Presque au bout de son texte, il tendit les mains et trouva celles de Sam. Ils restèrent sans bouger le temps de prononcer les derniers mots. Puis ils se baissèrent de concert et plongèrent les doigts dans le panier de serpents.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il sentit la peau lisse des reptiles sous ses doigts. Il ne devait pas réfléchir, il ne devait pas penser. Il saisit une pleine poignée et la jeta en l’air. Puis il se couvrit la tête des bras, juste au cas où les bêtes lui retomberaient dessus.

Il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bras mais n’eut même pas le temps d’avoir peur. Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les précédents gronda et une nouvelle lumière zébra l’intérieure de ses paupières. Les éclairs étaient là, ils avaient réussis. C’était désormais aux anges de jouer.

Le sol se craquela brusquement sous ses pieds et Dean tomba à terre. Les serpents ! fut tout ce qu’il pensa avant qu’un cri ne lui vrille les tympans. Il se roula en boule, les mains sur les oreilles.

Il savait ce dont il s’agissait. La véritable voix des anges. A l’instar de son comportement en Norvège, il décida de ne plus bouger jusqu’à ce que tout soit terminé. Il n’était pas de taille pour la bataille qui se jouait désormais.

Tout fut terminé à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Le silence retomba et l’orage se calma. Il pleuvait toujours beaucoup mais le tonnerre paraissait s’éloigner et les éclairs avaient disparu. Dean hésita mais décida finalement de jeter un rapide coup d’œil.

Il faisait nuit noire. La lune était obstruée par d’épais nuages et toutes les lumières de la ville s’étaient éteintes. Dean n’était plus que dans un océan de noirceur et de silence. Après le vacarme des minutes précédentes, il n’entendait plus que le son de son propre sang circulant dans son corps.

_ Sam ! appela-t-il.

_ Je suis là.

Là n’étant pas un emplacement très précis, Dean sortit son téléphone de sa poche et en alluma l’écran pour en faire une lampe de fortune. Ils avaient bien sûr prévu une lampe torche mais celle-ci était restée dans le sac de Sam et avec les mouvements du terrain, Dean n’avait plus la moindre idée d’où pouvait se trouver celui-ci.

Sam était tout près de lui. Il se déroulait lentement de la position fœtale dans laquelle il s’était placé probablement en même temps que Dean.

Son visage portait encore quelques traces rouges de sang de bison et ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sable.

_ Tu ne ressembles à rien, commenta Dean, qui ne devait probablement pas valoir mieux.

_ Je t’emmerde. Tu n’es pas blessé au moins ?

Dean secoua la tête, conscient que Sam ne pouvait probablement pas le voir. En fait, il n’avait reçu ni pierre sur le crâne, ni morsure de serpents. C’était assez incroyable.

_ Non et toi ?

_ Je vais bien, répondit Sam en se remettant debout. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Dean haussa les épaules et fit un tour sur lui-même, le portable en avant. Mais le faible rayon de lumière ne révéla rien. Ils paraissaient seuls au monde.

_ CAS ! fit Dean.

_ J’arrive Dean, fit une voix rauque au loin. Laisse-moi juste une petite minute…

Dean souffla de soulagement. Castiel ne paraissait pas être au mieux de sa forme mais au moins, il était vivant.

_ GAB ! appela à son tour Sam et Dean tiqua.

Depuis quand Gabriel était-il devenu « Gab » ?       

La question lui passa vite lorsqu’il réalisa que l’archange ne répondait pas.

_ GAB ! insista Sam.

_ Je ne sais pas où il est, fit Castiel.

Sa voix était plus proche à présent. Dean leva son téléphone et découvrit l’ange à un ou deux mètres de lui, les cheveux en bataille et la mine crasseuse. A part ça, il paraissait en bon état.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Dean en s’approchant pour poser la main sur le bras de Castiel.

Derrière lui, il entendait Sam bouger.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Nous avions raison pour la foudre je pense. Lorsque les éclairs sont apparus, les titans ont tenté de s’enfuir. Je me suis occupé de Gaïa mais je n’ai pas réussi à la retenir. Gabriel s’est lancé à la poursuite de Chronos. Je ne sais pas où ils ont disparu.

Il entendit Sam pousser un petit cri de victoire et le faisceau de la lampe de poche frappa Dean en plein visage.

_ Sam ! cria-t-il.

Sam secoua la lampe.

_ Avec ça, nous allons pouvoir chercher Gabriel plus efficacement.

Il promena le rayon autour d’eux. De l’église, il ne restait plus que des gravats. Le haut de colline sur lequel ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait plus d’ailleurs qu’à un champ de bataille avec ses trous profonds et ses rigoles géantes dans lesquels s’engouffrait l’eau qui tombait toujours à seau.

Dean vit la mine dépitée de Castiel en découvrant le spectacle. La main qui était toujours sur son bras glissa jusqu’à son cou et du bout des doigts, il caressa la nuque et la base des cheveux de l’ange.

_ Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, fit Dean.

_ J’ai échoué. Je n’ai pas protégé la basilique et je n’ai pas vaincu Gaïa.

_ C’était une tâche impossible, argua Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais sa moue s’accentua.

_ Hey les mecs…

La voix tremblante de Sam les fit se retourner.

Le plus jeune des Winchester éclairait à présent un énorme sillon qui marquait toute la côte jusqu’aux premières habitations, elles aussi en ruines. Le faisceau de la lampe était trop faible pour le confirmer mais il paraissait descendre à travers toute la ville en direction du port.

_ Bordel ! jura Sam en sautant à l’intérieur et en le descendant au pas de course.

Dean et Castiel n’eurent d’autre choix que de le suivre.

_ Sam, ralentis !

Dean ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds et le sol était inégal, plein de trous et de bosses. Il n’avait pas envie de se blesser de nouveau.

Mais Sam n’en avait rien à faire. Il gagnait du terrain, les distançant de plusieurs mètres. Sa lampe de poche dansait sur les parois à la recherche de la moindre trace de l’archange.

Lorsque la pluie cessa brusquement, Dean réalisa qu’ils étaient entrés dans une zone habitée. Autour d’eux se dressaient les restes déchiquetés des maisons traversées par le sillon. Dans la pénombre, Dean n’en voyait pas les détails mais il entendait les voix, les cris et les pleurs des survivants. Il espérait vivement qu’il n’y avait pas trop de victimes.

Serrant les dents, il se promit qu’ils trouveraient un moyen de vaincre les titans, même s’il devait vendre son âme une nouvelle fois.

C’est alors que l’odeur le frappa, forte, omniprésente autour d’eux. Sam stoppa net et Dean manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Le plus jeune des Winchester éclairait frénétiquement les parois du trou. Ils étaient noircis.

_ GAB ! hurla de nouveau Sam.

Dean fit quelques pas les narines au vent et sa bouche saliva. Ca sentait vraiment le poulet grillé. Un bon poulet fermier juteux et dodu à la peau croustillante…

Son estomac gargouilla.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Puis son expression se mua en panique.

_ Gab ! s’écria-t-il en se jetant au sol.

Tout près d’eux, dans une faille du sillon, se trouvait le corps prostré de Gabriel. Il ne bougeait pas et une volute de fumée s’en dégageait.

_ Gabriel, tu m’entends ? insista Sam en secouant légèrement l’archange.

Dean s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Castiel le suivit.

_ Laissez-moi faire, fit l’ange en tendant la main vers son frère.

Le bras de Gabriel bougea.

_ Pas la peine, croassa-t-il d’une voix cassée.

_ Tu es vivant ! fit Sam dans un soupir, de toute évidence soulagé.

Il tendit une main à Gabriel pour l’aider à se redresser. L’archange accepta le geste.

Il s’assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il grimaça. Son visage était noir de terre et de suie, il avait de grosses poches sous les yeux et le teint palot. Mais si on oubliait l’appétissante odeur et le reste de fumée qu’il dissipa d’un geste, il n’avait pas une si mauvaise mine que ça.

_ Evidemment que je suis vivant, grogna-t-il. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire…

Il se racla la gorge. Sam se pencha en avant pour mieux l’entendre. Les poings de Dean se crispèrent.

_ C’était vraiment un plan de merde ! cria Gabriel, les faisant tous sursauter.

_ Nos plans sont souvent des plans de merde, confirma Dean en hochant la tête. Mais la plupart du temps, ils marchent.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard en coin qui n’avait rien de sympathique.

_ Et bien là, ça a foiré sur toute la ligne Deano ! Sur toute la ligne !

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? demanda Sam en aidant Gabriel à se remettre debout. Où est passé Chronos ?

Gabriel soupira et tourna sur lui-même pour observer les dégâts tout autour d’eux.

_ Ca j’aimerais bien le savoir. Lorsque les premiers éclairs sont apparus, les titans ont tenté de battre en retraite.

_ C’est ce que Cas nous a dit, confirma Dean. Donc le truc de la foudre, ça doit marcher.

L’archange grogna.

_ Encore faut-il atteindre sa cible, répondit-il. Enfin bref, Gaïa a replongé sous terre mais Chronos a voulu fuir par la ville. J’ai bien tenté de l’arrêter mais…

_ Mais ? demanda Sam, très attentif au récit de Gabriel.

_ Mais votre putain de foudre m’a touché moi ! Pas le titan ! Moi !

Bien malgré lui, Dean pouffa.

_ Dean ! le sermonna Sam avec une mine pincée.

Celui-ci se gratta le menton.

_ Désolé, se reprit-il. Ca n’a rien de drôle. C’est juste que ça explique…

Il ne put retenir un rictus.

_ … la délicieuse odeur de poulet grillé qui donne envie de mordre dedans !

Sam roula des yeux.

_ Dean ! Très drôle ! Vraiment très drôle.

Gabriel posa une main sur le bras de Sam mais se pencha vers Dean pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

_ Tout doux Deano. Sam est le seul autorisé à mordre dedans. Et déjà, avec retenue.

Le sourire de Dean mourut sur son visage.

_ Tu es vraiment odieux ! lança-t-il à Gabriel.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé son habituel air goguenard, apparemment très fier de sa petite plaisanterie.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Castiel.

Ils observèrent les maisons en ruine autour d’eux. Il y avait au loin des sirènes et une foule de plus en plus grande, hagarde et principalement en robes de chambre, se massait autour du sillon. Certains, plus hardis que d’autres se tentaient même à y descendre.

_ Il y a peu de chances que nous retrouvions Chronos, répondit Dean

_ Je ne sens plus du tout sa présence, confirma Gabriel.

_ Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que nous soyons repérés, ajouta Sam en remarquant quelques téléphones portables levés et des flashs.

Les anges approuvèrent et la seconde d’après, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Garth, brillamment éclairé. Le propriétaire des lieux était vissé à la petite télévision qu’il allumait rarement. La chaine info était allumée. Quant à Kevin, il était sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Leur apparition fit sensation. Kevin jeta presque son appareil sur la table basse et bondit vers eux.

_ Comment vous allez ?

Dean fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

_ On est mouillés. Mais vivants.

Garth les rejoignit.

_ En tout cas, vous avez une mine épouvantable.

Il tendit le doigt vers Gabriel.

_ Surtout toi.

Gabriel leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Je sais, je sais. Et je sens le poulet grillé…

Garth le sniffa et gloussa.

_ C’est vrai en plus ! Vous avez fait un barbecue ?

_ Un barbecue d’ange, confirma Dean. Grillé à la foudre.

Kevin fronça les sourcils.

_ J’en conclus donc que le plan ne s’est pas déroulé comme prévu ? Aux infos ils parlaient de tremblements de terre, voire de glissements de terrain dans le sud de la France. C’était vous ?

_ C’était nous, confirma Dean en s’asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Et croyez-le ou non mais malgré les conditions, nous avons réussi à faire tomber la foudre. Juste pas sur le bon monstre.

_ Hey ! protesta Gabriel.

_ Impossible de contrôler ce pouvoir, confirma Sam. Globalement ça marche, c’est juste très aléatoire.

_ Autant dire, retour à la case départ ? fit Kevin.

_ Pas vraiment, répliqua Sam. Nous savons désormais que les titans craignent la foudre comme nous l’avions soupçonné. Maintenant, il nous faudrait juste une foudre mieux contrôlée.

_ Donc le marteau, répondit Kevin.

_ Le marteau par exemple, confirma Sam.

_ Le marteau de Thor, le marteau que vous aviez en votre possession et que vous avez laissé sur place. Ce marteau là, insista le prophète.

_ Oui ce marteau là, grogna Sam. Et oui j’ai bien compris, nous aurions dû le ramener et le cacher quelque part ! Mais je suis certain que nous trouverons un moyen de le retrouver. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Kevin retourna à son ordinateur et pianota rapidement.

_ Je vais faire quelques recherches, annonça-t-il. Vous, allez vous laver. Vous me collez de la boue partout et vous empestez la volaille !

_ Prems ! s’écria Sam en s’engouffrant au pas de course vers l’escalier.

_ Je t’accompagne ! renchérit Gabriel en le suivant.

Dean soupira. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre dans sa chambre que la salle de bain se libère.

 

« *** »

Dean avait retiré ses bottes et son t-shirt mouillé. Il avait froid désormais et il s’était couvert les épaules d’une serviette sèche avec laquelle il s’était aussi frotté les cheveux. Assis sur son lit, il surveillait depuis un bon quart d’heure déjà mais rien n’indiquait que Sam avait regagné sa chambre. Il avait songé à coller son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si l’eau coulait toujours mais il avait craint d’entendre d’autres bruits inopportuns. Et c’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser en ce moment.

On frappa à sa porte.

_ Entrez ! répondit-il, certain d’avoir affaire à Sam lui annonçant que son tour était enfin arrivé.

Castiel passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement et lui sourit d’un air crispé.

_ Dean. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, entre ! Comment te sens-tu ?

De toute évidence, Castiel avait utilisé ses supers pouvoirs pour se sécher et se nettoyer.

_ Un peu dépité par l’issu du combat mais… mieux. Merci. Et toi Dean ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il sentit la serviette glisser et il la rattrapa d’une main avant qu’elle ne tombe complètement. Une chair de poule inattendue couvrit ses bras.

_ J’attends que les deux autres idiots aient terminé avec la douche pour qu’enfin je puisse profiter du peu d’eau chaude qu’ils m’auront laissé.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Sam est seul dans la salle de bain, répondit-il. Je viens de parler à Gabriel, il est dans la chambre à se reposer. Je sais qu’il tente de le masquer mais le coup d’éclair l’a vraiment sonné.

_ Donc Sam est seul dans la salle de bain ? répéta Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ C’est ce que je viens de dire, Dean.

_ Donc si Sam met trois plombes, c’est juste parce qu’il fait sa princesse ?

L’ange secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que font les princesses dans les salles de bain.

Dean sourit devant la perplexité de Castiel. Qu’il aimait cette facette de l’ange ! Même si les autres lui plaisaient tout autant.

_ Rien, répondit-il. Oublie. Je me plaignais juste parce que j’ai froid et que j’en ai marre d’attendre.

Castiel s’approcha de lui et hésita à s’assoir sur le lit. Au final, il resta debout mais à quelques centimètres seulement de Dean.

_ Si tu veux, je peux t’aider pour ça, fit-il en tendant la main vers le front de Dean.

Celui-ci hésita et hocha la tête. Il n’était même pas sûr qu’il lui reste de l’eau chaude après le passage de son frère et si en plus ce dernier se mettait en tête d’utiliser un sèche-cheveux ou une bêtise du genre, Dean pouvait attendre jusqu’au bout de la nuit. La solution de Castiel était plus rapide et plus sure même si Dean regrettait l’absence de jet brulant sur ses muscles endoloris.

Les doigts de Castiel le touchèrent et il sentit une paisible chaleur l’envahir. Il ferma les yeux. Ses vêtements séchèrent et son corps se réchauffa.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit des mains impeccables alors que ses ongles étaient auparavant crasseux de terre.

_ Parfait… admit Dean. Merci Cas.

Il releva les yeux vers l’ange pour le découvrir planté exactement au même endroit mais la tête basse. Il évitait le regard de Dean mais ce dernier devina qu’il était en train de se mordre l’intérieur de la bouche. D’ailleurs, si ses bras étaient ballants le long de son corps, ses doigts s’agitaient nerveusement.

Dean attendit mais l’ange ne dit rien. Quand le silence devint presque insupportable, Dean intervint.

_ Il y a un problème Cas ?

_ Non Dean, répondit l’ange toujours sans le regarder.

Mais il n’extrapola pas et laissa le silence retomber. Il ne chercha pas non plus à quitter la pièce.

_ Cas ? insista Dean.

L’ange soupira lentement et ses mains se crispèrent en deux poings serrés. Il leva brièvement les yeux au plafond puis il soutint enfin le regard de Dean. Ses joues étaient roses et Dean le trouva adorable. Magnifique mais adorable. Enfin Castiel prit une grande expiration et se lança.

_ Dean… je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	17. Chapitre 17

 

Dean resta de longues secondes sans répondre, juste à fixer Castiel. Il avait les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Sinon ses mains tremblaient. Il avala sa salive.

L’ange face à lui ne bougeait pas non plus. Il scrutait Dean avec son intensité habituelle. Seules ses lèvres pincées et son teint rose laissaient deviner sa nervosité.

_ Oh… fit laconiquement Dean lorsque le silence entre eux devint insupportable.

Il hocha la tête, le temps pour lui de se redonner une contenance tout en mettant en branle les rouages de son cerveau.

Il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives de la demande de Castiel. Ce dernier était souvent obscur et avait tendance à ne pas vraiment réaliser le véritable sens de ses paroles. Il était possible qu’il ait juste besoin de papoter, de réfléchir aux enseignements de leur combat précédent et de voir quelles nouvelles tactiques élaborer. Ou bien il avait eu tellement peur pour Dean, si frêle face aux titans, et surtout aux crotales, qu’il souhaitait passer la nuit dans sa chambre pour veiller à ce que rien de dangereux ne l’attaque de nouveau. Ou alors, il cachait juste un plateau de monopoly ou de scrabble sous ce grand imperméable qui était le sien et avait envie d’enchaîner les parties endiablées. Après tout, entre Twister et Sorry, Castiel s’était révélé être un grand fan des jeux de société.

_ Je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi, répéta Castiel. Et tester la version sans vêtement, précisa-t-il après une brève pause.

_ Ah, répondit cette fois Dean.

Au moins maintenant les choses étaient claires. A l’inverse de son esprit. En l’espace d’une seconde, sa température corporelle avait quasiment doublée et il avait de concert froid et chaud. Et ses intestins s’étaient tout entortillés entre eux.

Le moment, le fameux moment qu’il avait à la fois tant attendu et redouté était enfin là. Il ne devait pas partir en crise de panique. Il inspira lentement.

Sa détresse était probablement visible sur son visage car Castiel recula d’un pas.

_ Si tu ne veux pas Dean, je comprends tout à fait. Nous venons de sortir d’une rude bataille. Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour…

_ Je veux ! le coupa-t-il. Je veux !

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et tendit la main vers Castiel.

_ Viens ici, souffla-t-il.

Il saisit les doigts de l’ange et le guida pour qu’il s’installe à ses côtés. Castiel se laissa faire. Il prit place près de Dean, leurs jambes se frôlant à peine.

Puis Dean leva sa main jusqu’à ses propres lèvres et embrassa les phalanges de l’ange l’une après l’autre.

_ Dean, murmura ce dernier.

Dean opina. Il relâcha la main de Castiel mais pour caresser son visage. Son pouce glissa le long de la joue rugueuse pour arriver jusque sous le menton.

_ Nous menons un combat très dangereux Cas, souffla Dean contre les lèvres de l’ange. Aucun d’entre nous n’est à l’abri. Je n’ai pas envie de regretter.

Castiel eut le petit sourire en coin qu’il réservait à Dean.

_ C’est pour ça que je suis venu ce soir, avoua-t-il en évitant le regard de l’ainé des Winchester.

Dean se sentit sourire à son tour mais fut interrompu par la bouche de Castiel cherchant la sienne. Le geste était maladroit et Dean sentait que l’ange manquait de pratique. Mais il était volontaire. Il trouva d’abord le menton de Dean, puis le coin de ses lèvres avant de finalement atteindre son objectif.

Sans hésiter, Dean réciproqua, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Le baiser était intense et vigoureux mais les gestes encore hésitants. La main de Dean qui reposait sous le menton de Castiel termina sur son cou mais n’osa pas descendre plus. Quant à l’ange, il ne paraissait plus savoir utiliser les siennes.

Lorsqu’au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés, leur rythme se calla sur quelque chose de plus profond et de plus tendre, les doigts de Castiel se posèrent tout en douceur sur les épaules de Dean, juste couvertes d’une serviette.

Ses mains s’agrippèrent au tissu éponge l’espace d’un instant. Puis l’une d’entre elles se risqua plus bas, jusqu’à atteindre la peau nue du torse de Dean. Castiel se figea. Il cessa de répondre aux baisers de l’ainé des Winchester mais ne retira pas ses doigts pour autant. Dean, le souffle déjà court, se recula et chercha le regard de l’ange.

Castiel paraissait fasciné par sa peau. Il ne réalisa même pas que Dean l’observait. Il étendit toute sa main contre le corps de celui-ci comme s’il comparait leurs deux teintes. Puis il caressa le torse, évita un téton de quelques millimètres seulement et arriva au niveau des côtes.

Dean frémit et Castiel stoppa son geste.

_ Pardon, fit-il de sa voix rauque, toujours en évitant le regard de Dean. Je ne voulais pas…

Dean se pencha vers lui et l’interrompit d’un baiser dans le cou, juste sous la base de l’oreille.

_ Continue autant que tu veux, murmura Dean contre sa peau. Fais juste attention à ne pas trop me chatouiller.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’une légère morsure sur le lobe et ce fut au tour de Castiel de frissonner.

_ Merci Dean, répondit Castiel mais Dean ne comprit pas si l’ange le remerciait pour l’autorisation de poursuivre son exploration ou pour le plaisant jeu de sa langue sur son oreille.

Dans tous les cas, l’ange paraissait apprécier la situation.

Sans hésiter davantage, il se remit en mouvement, laissant ses mains aller et venir sur la peau de Dean, le long des côtes, sur le torse, puis jusqu’aux épaules. Finalement, il repoussa la serviette qui chuta au pied du lit et caressa en gestes lents depuis la base du cou jusqu’à l’arrondi des épaules.

Dean ne savait pas si Castiel avait la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait ou s’il n’agissait qu’à l’instinct et au désir. Peu lui important d’ailleurs. C’était agréable ces échanges, cette intimité, tellement différents des coups d’un soir que Dean avait principalement connu jusqu’alors.

Il laissa le temps à Castiel de découvrir et de s’habituer au contact physique.

L’ange caressa ensuite ses bras, jusqu’aux poignets. Il lui attrapa furtivement les doigts qu’il serra quelques instants avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Arrivé à la nuque de nouveau, il redescendit sur le torse.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il se sentait durcir dans son pantalon, quasiment l’un des seuls morceaux de tissu qu’il lui restait sur le corps.

Lorsque Castiel atteignit enfin son estomac, suivant la ligne de ses abdominaux avant d’atteindre la barrière de sa ceinture, Dean soupira.

Le bruit fit relever le regard à Castiel qui jusque là n’avait plus que scruté le corps de l’ainé des Winchester. Ce dernier avait lui-même lutté pour garder les yeux ouverts, aussi désireux de s’abandonner au plaisir que d’observer la mine sérieuse et appliquée de l’ange.

_ C’est plaisant, Dean, dit Castiel.

Dean approuva d’un hochement de tête. Castiel lui sourit.

_ Je veux dire, reprit l’ange, c’est plaisant pour moi.

Dean opina de nouveau.

_ Et pour moi aussi, confirma-t-il en se penchant vers Castiel pour l’embrasser une fois de plus.

Le geste fit glisser la main de l’ange plus bas encore, presque entre ses cuisses et Dean frémit. Ses doigts saisirent le visage de l’ange qu’il agrippa avec passion alors que ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue n’étaient plus dédiés qu’à la satisfaction de l’ange.

Ses mains s’enfoncèrent dans les cheveux sombres, massant le crâne, saisissant les mèches. Il sentit Castiel gémir contre sa bouche.

Et lorsqu’il poursuivit son mouvement jusque dans la nuque, il fut frustré de trouver le col de l’imperméable le bloquant. Il réalisa alors qu’il était inégalement dévêtu face à l’ange en tenue complète. Il recula, une de ses mains s’attardant un peu pour glisser sur la joue de Castiel.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête de côté. Il paraissait attendre les instructions de Dean. Celui-ci saisit les pans de l’imperméable.

_ Cas, je peux ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Bien sûr Dean.

Ses joues étaient rouges mais ses yeux brillants de détermination ne laissaient aucun doute à Dean. Castiel désirait cela autant que lui. Et lorsque Dean tira sur le col pour faire glisser de concert l’imperméable et la veste sur les épaules de l’ange, celui-ci sortit de lui-même les bras des manches pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Dean hésita à demander de nouveau la permission d’aller plus loin mais les mains de Castiel saisirent les siennes pour les mener jusqu’au nœud de sa cravate.

Dean avala sa salive. Castiel voulait qu’il le déshabille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean opina. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il dénoua la cravate de l’ange et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Même s’il était plongé dans le bleu désormais voilé des pupilles de Castiel, il apercevait la tenue de celui-ci et il réalisa à quel point il était étrange de le voir ainsi, juste en chemise et pantalon. C’était une tenue des plus classiques mais après des années d’imper-cravate, cela avait pour Dean une note délicieusement érotique.

Les doigts tremblants, il s’attaqua aux boutons de la chemise blanche.

Il eut un mal fou à dégrafer le tout premier. Ses mouvements étaient maladroits, ses doigts gourds et le fait qu’il ne voulait pas briser le contact visuel entre lui et Castiel n’aidait en rien.

Il s’humecta les lèvres, hésitant un instant à arracher la chemise, quitte à faire voler tous les boutons à travers la pièce. Après tout, Castiel était un ange et il devait bien avoir dans son escarcelle un miracle de rapiéçage de vêtements ! Mais Dean ne voulait surtout pas briser cette atmosphère tout en douceur et découverte que Castiel avait instauré. L’ange voulait prendre son temps et Dean, malgré son impatience, ne pouvait que se plier à sa volonté.

Alors, à contrecœur, il baissa les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour calmer les soubresauts de ses doigts. Puis il reprit sa tâche.

Les uns après les autres, il défit les boutons de la chemise immaculée, sans pour autant en écarter les pans. Il voyait bien la peau du torse de Castiel qui petit à petit se dévoilait mais Dean préférait ne pas y penser. Cela risquait de le bloquer et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’avoir une crise de doute.

Enfin, il tira un coup sec sur le bas pour le dégager de la ceinture. Il fit sauter le dernier bouton et là enfin il s’autorisa un regard sur le corps face au sien.

Dean avait déjà vu le torse de Castiel, par exemple lorsqu’il avait fallu graver un sceau à même la peau pour renvoyer les anges. Mais à cette époque, ça n’avait été qu’un spectacle purement technique.

Désormais, Castiel s’offrait à lui et Dean se devait de l’honorer du mieux possible. Même s’il trouvait déconcertant ce corps si masculin tellement éloigné de ses standards habituels.

Il remarqua les doigts de Castiel qui s’agitaient nerveusement sur le drap du lit et Dean réalisa qu’il était resté ainsi immobile depuis plusieurs secondes. Il releva les yeux vers le visage anxieux de l’ange et lui sourit du mieux qu’il put.

Puis il se pencha vers lui, écartant de plus en plus la chemise ouverte pour admirer la peau mate jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres la rencontre, juste au-dessus du nombril.

Il sentit Castiel se raidir contre lui et poursuivit ses baisers, remontant le long de son ventre, de son sternum jusqu’au creux de ses clavicules, ses mains caressant les côtés du torse au même rythme langoureux.

Les yeux clos, il mémorisa les plats musculeux du corps de l’ange. C’était étrange pour Dean de ne pas rencontrer de lourds seins qu’il pouvait saisir à pleines mains sur son trajet mais s’il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu’il appréciait tout autant le torse ferme et les épaules larges sur lesquelles il stoppa son exploration.

Tour à tour embrassant, léchant et mordant le cou et la mâchoire de Castiel, il retira la chemise de ce dernier et la jeta sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce.

Castiel l’attira alors contre lui, ses deux larges bras l’enlaçant pour caresser son dos nu et Dean n’eut d’autre choix que de l’imiter.

L’un contre l’autre, leurs corps à moitié dévêtus se frottant l’un à l’autre, ils s’écroulèrent sur le lit pendant que leurs bouches se dévoraient et leurs langues se goûtaient. Dean n’était plus qu’un flot de sensations. La douceur de la peau de l’ange sous ses doigts et la force avec laquelle celui-ci le découvrait, ses gestes parfois tendres, souvent incontrôlés, toujours passionnés lorsqu’il passait dans ses cheveux ou dans le creux de son dos jusqu'à la courbure de ses reins.

Leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs étaient étouffés entre leurs lèvres mais lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, Castiel recula brusquement. Dean ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la mine inquiète de l’ange.

_ Un problème Cas ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non, je ne veux juste pas que ça finisse trop vite.

_ Pas comme la dernière fois ?

Castiel opina.

_ Pas comme la dernière fois.

Dean leva la main et lui caressa de nouveau la joue. Il laissa son pouce tracer le contour des lèvres de Castiel et celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

_ Pas comme la dernière fois, confirma-t-il.

Dean retomba contre le matelas et glissa les mains sous sa tête. Souriant toujours à l’ange, il poursuivit.

_ Si tu veux être en charge pour le moment, vas-y. Comme ça, nous irons à ton rythme. Et si tu hésites pour quoique ce soit, tu me demandes. Ok ?

_ Ok Dean. Merci.

Dean se garda de dire que c’est Castiel qui avait légèrement échauffé les esprits en l’attirant contre lui de la sorte. Après tout, ça avait été agréable et puis Castiel était le débutant ici. C’était normal qu’il tâtonne avec ses désirs et ses craintes.

Même si Dean était en fait bien moins assuré qu’il n’en donnait l’air, il ne voulait pas communiquer sa nervosité à l’ange. Les choses entre eux étaient en général bien assez compliquées comme ça. Alors il avala sa salive en même temps que la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge et attendit aussi paisiblement que possible que Castiel passe à l’action. Après tout, l’ange ne devait pas avoir de fantasme tordu. Possible même qu’il ne sache même pas ce qu’était un fantasme.

Dean allait donc le laisser se détendre et le moment venu, il reprendrait les choses en main.

Castiel le regarda longuement, en silence, comme s’il se délectait de la vision de Dean s’abandonnant à lui, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas son visage et son torse nu prêt à être caressé et embrassé. L’aîné des Winchester se sentait légèrement embarrassé par son érection bien visible malgré le tissu épais de son jean mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Et puis après tout, c’était un peu le but de tout ceci.

Finalement, Castiel eut son petit sourire en coin et déclara d’une voix rauque :

_ Je te trouve esthétiquement très plaisant Dean.

Dean rit doucement.

_ Merci Cas. Je te trouve aussi très beau.

Ils s’étaient déjà déclaré la chose mais Dean espérait que cette fois-ci, Castiel n’amènerait pas le sujet de Jimmy Novak sur le tapis. Dean n’aurait pas eu un seul regard pour l’homme à qui Castiel avait volé son corps. Et malgré leurs similitudes physiques, Dean les trouvait complètement différents, même s’il était dans l’incapacité d’expliquer le pourquoi du comment à l’ange. Il y avait cependant une chose qui rassurait Dean, c’était que Castiel n’ait pas conservé le corps de Claire Novak.

Il secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Heureusement, Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête, son sourire cette fois-ci complètement franc et ses joues colorées.

Agenouillé sur le lit, il se pencha vers Dean et l’embrassa au niveau du nombril. Sa main gauche sur le torse de l’aîné des Winchester, la droite sur sa cuisse.

Dean releva autant que possible la tête, callée grâce à ses mains. Il aurait bien caressé le biceps de Castiel lorsque celui-ci s’était penché, faisant ressortir les courbes fermes de son bras mais il ne voulait pas interrompre l’ange.

Du bout des lèvres, ce dernier suivit la fine ligne de poils descendant vers l’entrejambe de Dean, qui se crispa la mâchoire pour ne pas gémir. Il redoutait comme il espérait ce qui se profilait. A contrario, la main de Castiel remonta le long de sa cuisse et ses doigts stoppèrent à quelques millimètres seulement de la bosse qui tendait son pantalon.

Dean dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger les hanches, soit vers la bouche, soit vers la main de l’ange. Il n’aurait de toute façon pu se décider.

Castiel se redressa, le temps pour lui d’hésiter. Sa tête était penchée de côté, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était perplexe. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Dean se dit c’était peut-être le moment d’intervenir. Si Castiel craignait d’aller plus loin, ils n’iraient pas plus loin. Cela serait évidemment très frustrant pour Dean mais hé ! C’était pour cela qu’il existait des verrous sur les portes de salle de bain !

_ Cas… commença-t-il mais l’ange le fit taire en levant le doigt.

Pris de court, Dean ferma la bouche et attendit que Castiel se décide.

Comme au ralenti, l’ange mit les mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il posa de nouveau, le temps pour lui d’étudier le système d’ouverture, et dégrafa la boucle. Il effleura au passage Dean deux ou trois fois et ce dernier se concentrait désormais sur le contrôle de sa respiration pour ne pas se jeter sur Castiel ou même vulgairement venir se frotter contre lui.

Apparemment un peu plus en confiance, Castiel déboutonna le jean de Dean et d’un geste sûr, il baissa la fermeture éclair.

Dean oublia tout contrôle de son souffle et se contenta de ne plus respirer. Il leva les hanches dans l’espoir que Castiel comprenne le message et le débarrasse de ses dernières couches de vêtements.

Mais l’ange paraissait avoir une autre idée en tête. Il prit Dean par le bras et la cuisse et, usant de sa force surhumaine, il le retourna sur le lit. La dernière chose à laquelle Dean s’attendait, c’était de se retrouver soudain à plat ventre. Il grogna quand son sexe rencontra un peu brusquement le matelas mais n’eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Castiel avait les mains sur le haut de son jean et tirait pour le lui ôter.

Dean avait beau être surpris et un peu déstabilisé, il se souleva tout de même pour aider l’ange qui en quelques secondes l’avait débarrassé de l’ensemble de ses vêtements, caleçon compris. Ceux-ci rejoignirent la pile au sol et Dean resta allongé sur le lit, le derrière à l’air et le cou tordu au maximum pour tenter de deviner les intentions de Castiel.

L’ange paraissait très satisfait par ce qu’il voyait. Ce qui à la fois flattait Dean mais ne le rassurait pas. Il avait certes dit à Castiel qu’il était pour le moment celui en charge mais parce qu’il ne s’était pas imaginé un seul instant que cela finirait ainsi. Il pensait que l’ange allait poursuivre ses tâtonnements et ses baisers hésitants, peut-être aussi lui coller la main entre les cuisses pour renouveler le tripotage de la fois précédente. Et à la limite, quand Castiel s’était un peu engaillardi, Dean avait songé qu’il allait avoir le droit à la version peau contre peau. Mais jamais il n’aurait cru se retrouver retourné comme une crêpe et les fesses à la pleine vue de Cas qui l’observait comme s’il allait lui mordre dedans. Ce qu’il comptait peut-être bien faire…

_ Cas ? demanda Dean d’un ton incertain alors que l’ange se mettait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais se baissa pour embrasser Dean entre les deux omoplates. Celui-ci soupira. Apparemment, l’ange avait décidé de poursuivre son exploration du corps de Dean mais cette fois-ci sur l’autre face. Et cela convenait tout à fait à l’ainé des Winchester, surtout quand Castiel lui mordilla la nuque ou le lécha sous l’oreille.

Dean laissa retomber sa tête entre ses bras. Les yeux clos, il sentait les lèvres de l’ange descendre le long de sa colonne. Castiel l’embrassa tour à tour sur les deux épaules avant de reprendre son chemin de plus en plus bas.

Dean frissonna lorsque Castiel atteignit le creux de son dos et lorsqu’il s’y attarda. Ce n’était pas du grand art, c’était toujours maladroit et brouillon mais c’était tout de même incroyablement satisfaisant. Dean sentait sous lui les pulsations de son pénis coincé contre le matelas. Il aurait bien bougé, à la recherche de la moindre sensation de friction mais il préférait attendre que l’ange soit prêt à aller plus loin.

Castiel l’embrassa ensuite sur les deux fossettes au-dessus de ses reins et Dean soupira d’aise.

Il sursauta et ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu’une main le frappa d’un coup sec sur les fesses. Il se retourna brusquement, outré.

_ Cas ! s’écria-t-il.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, les sourcils en l’air comme s’il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Dean. Sa main droite était levée au-dessus du derrière de celui-ci comme s’il était prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Dean fit une petite moue. Il était certain qu’il avait une trace rouge sur l’arrière-train dans le même genre que celle qu’il s’était trimballé sur le bras lorsque Castiel l’avait tiré de l’enfer.

_ Un problème Dean ? demanda l’ange, la mine perplexe.

_ Tu m’as frappé ! répondit Dean comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Je ne comprends pas Dean. La baby-sitter paraissait apprécier lorsque le livreur de pizza…

_ Cas ! Je t’ai déjà dit que la baby-sitter et le livreur de pizza n’avaient rien à voir avec la réalité !

Castiel parut déçu, un air boudeur aux lèvres.

_ Donc plus de claques sur les fesses ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean.

Puis il hésita quelques secondes.

_ Si ! ajouta-t-il finalement. Juste… un peu moins fort, ok ?

Castiel opina. Il avait retrouvé l’ombre d’un sourire.

_ Ok Dean.

Il ponctua sa réponse d’un nouveau coup sec sur le fessier de Dean, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus maîtrisé.

Dean se cacha le visage entre les bras. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler à Castiel son air satisfait. A bien y réfléchir, il pensait pouvoir prendre goût à cela assez facilement.

L’ange ne renouvela cependant pas l’expérience une troisième fois. Il passa plutôt aux caresses sur les cuisses de Dean, caresses assez larges qui avaient tendance à longuement remonter sur son derrière, partie de son anatomie que Castiel semblait trouver tout à fait plaisante.

Dean soupira en sentant ensuite les dents de Castiel mordre délicatement sa fesse gauche, puis la droite. C’était inattendu, incroyablement aventurier de la part de l’ange et en somme très agréable.

Il était tellement rare pour Dean de se sentir non seulement désiré, mais surtout apprécié, voire vénéré. Car tout dans l’attitude de Castiel, depuis ses gestes gauches pleins de passion jusqu’à ses initiatives aussi déroutantes que délicieuses, était une ode à Dean, à son corps comme à la moindre facette de son être.

Dean espérait juste qu’il saurait rendre la pareille à l’ange. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose de précipité. Et lorsque Castiel remonta le long de son dos pour s’allonger sur lui, Dean se retourna juste assez pour le saisir par les cheveux et l’attirer pour un baiser dans lequel il espérait faire passer ces mots qu’il s’interdisait de prononcer.

Castiel se laissa plonger dans l’étreinte, laissa Dean le guider jusqu’à le coucher sur le lit contre lui, leurs jambes enlacées et leurs doigts agrippés au corps de l’autre. A son tour, Dean se lança dans l’exploration de Castiel et posa une de ses mains sur un des globes fermes de ses fesses. Il fut un peu dépité de le trouver encore couvert de tissu.

Il rompit alors le baiser, à bout de souffle. Son front tout contre celui de Castiel, il respira lentement. Il voyait que l’ange lui souriait et il aimait ça. Quand il se sentit prêt, il prit la parole.

_ Cas… je te trouve encore beaucoup trop habillé, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres luisantes de l’ange.

Castiel rit et le bras qu’il avait passé autour de la taille de Dean resserra son étreinte.

_ Je me trouve aussi beaucoup trop habillé, Dean, confirma-t-il.

Sa voix était plus rauque encore qu’habituellement et Dean sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Il plaqua alors Castiel contre le lit et se coucha sur lui pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Leurs corps ainsi alignés, Dean pouvait sentir même à travers le tissu que Castiel était aussi dur que lui. Il était temps de faire avancer les choses. Sinon Dean allait craquer et juste comme la dernière fois simplement se frotter à Castiel. Et ce serait lamentable. Les choses avaient tellement bien commencées, il devait faire honneur à l’ange.

Abandonnant la bouche de Castiel, il descendit dans son cou où il s’attarda longuement, suçant les clavicules, dévorant la pomme d’Adam qui montait et descendait dans la gorge de Castiel au rythme de ses soupirs.

Si Dean avait tenté d’être discret, l’ange avait lui plus de mal à se contrôler. Tour à tour il gémissait ou grognait selon les gestes de Dean. Ce dernier s’amusait et s’émerveillait de cet abandon total entre ses mains, tellement loin des habituels jeux humains où chacun tendait à vouloir soumettre l’autre. Castiel avait une confiance totale en Dean en la matière.

Confiance que Dean était loin de ressentir. Il savait ce qu’il était temps de faire. Et il avait une bonne idée de comment le faire. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique…

Il prit son temps pour caresser le corps de Castiel et suivre le même chemin qui lui précédemment, le long du torse, jusqu’au nombril et plus bas encore. Arrivé à la ceinture, il s’agenouilla entre les cuisses écartées de l’ange. Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne voulait pas paraître indécis. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Castiel de quelque façon que ce soit. Alors, il se pencha et à travers le tissu, caressa l’érection de l’ange du bout des doigts. Ca, il l’avait déjà fait, il pouvait le refaire.

Castiel gémit et son corps s’arqua. Ses mains agrippèrent la tête de lit si fort que Dean crut qu’elle allait casser. Prenant une nouvelle grande inspiration, il accentua son mouvement et en suivit toute la longueur cette fois-ci avec la paume.

L’ange émit un borborygme dans lequel Dean devina son nom. Bon, au moins, il n’était pas trop maladroit.

Décidant de se lancer avant de trop cogiter, Dean posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Castiel. L’ange releva la tête et l’observa, toujours silencieux mais l’encourageant du regard. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses joues rosies. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et Dean avait envie de les embrasser encore et encore. Plus tard peut-être…

Il baissa le regard et presque comme dans un rêve, il vit ses doigts dégrafer la boucle. Loin, très loin, il entendait le souffle de plus en plus court de Castiel. Il déboutonna le pantalon. C’était étrange ce tissu épais proche de celui que portait Dean lorsqu’il se faisait passer pour un officiel. C’était tout ce qu’il détestait habituellement. Mais c’était aussi tellement Castiel.

Comme s’il ne les contrôlait plus, ses doigts tirèrent sur la fermeture éclair. Le bruit lui sembla assourdissant. Il y était presque. Une goutte de sueur lui coula le long de la tempe, sur la joue et jusqu’au menton. Elle tomba sur la cuisse de Castiel, laissant une tache noire sur le tissu anthracite.

Dean glissa ses doigts à la fois dans le pantalon et le caleçon que l’ange portait en dessous.

_ Aid…

Sa voix s’enroua. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Aide-moi Cas, demanda-t-il sans regarder l’ange.

A l’instar de Dean, Castiel leva les hanches le temps pour celui-ci de le débarrasser du trop plein de tissu. Les yeux toujours baissés, l’ainé des Winchester descendit du lit et jeta les derniers vêtements au loin où ils atterrirent avec un bruit mou.

Voilà, ça y était. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, dans la même pièce et à vrai dire, Dean était beaucoup plus gêné par la nudité de Castiel que par la sienne. Dean avait beaucoup de doutes sur lui-même mais pas sur son physique. Et il avait bien compris qu’il plaisait beaucoup à l’ange. Ce dernier aussi lui plaisait beaucoup, bien sûr. Mais il entrait désormais sur des territoires qui lui étaient inconnus.

Enfin il osa regarder Castiel. Ce dernier s’était redressé sur ses deux coudes et observait Dean en silence. Il était tel que Dean se l’était de multiples fois imaginé. Un corps ferme sans être trop musclé, des jambes parfaitement sculptées. Et entre ses jambes… en fait, Dean avait toujours évité de trop s’imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver entre ses jambes. Mais maintenant c’était là… et très en forme… Et qui était-il pour juger ? Après tout, il était dans le même état et grâce à l’ange.

_ Tout va bien Dean ? demanda Castiel face au silence de celui-ci.

Dean lui sourit et s’assit sur le lit, toujours entre ses cuisses. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir qu’il se lance.

_ Ca va, répondit-il.

Et il fut surpris de constater que c’était la vérité. Il était nerveux mais… mais il avait réellement envie de ce qui arrivait ou allait arriver.

_ C’est juste, poursuivit-il, que je n’ai pas l’habitude de…

Il fit un vague geste en direction de Castiel.

_ De ce type d’embout ? proposa l’ange.

Dean rit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ C’est exactement ça.

_ Si tu veux qu’on arrête…

Dean le coupa en se redressant. Castiel ne pouvait manquer l’état d’excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. L’ange ne termina même pas sa phrase, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres au moment où le rouge naissait sur ses joues, dans son cou et presque sur son torse.

_ J’ai l’air de vouloir qu’on s’arrête ? demanda Dean, sûrement aussi écarlate que l’ange.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

Dean lui posa une main sur la cuisse et sans le regarder, remonta tout du long. Agenouillé, il ne s’arrêta qu’à quelques centimètres du pénis raide de l’ange. Il le sentait tendu face à lui, comme s’il retenait son souffle. Dean était à peu près dans le même état.

C’était maintenant. A bien y réfléchir, le sexe de Castiel n’était pas si différent du sien. Et ce qu’il s’était déjà fait des centaines de fois, il devait bien pouvoir le lui faire.

_ Dean, l’encouragea Castiel.

Entendre la voix cassée de l’ange était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin pour se lancer. Très lentement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur toute la longueur de Castiel. L’ange soupira. Dean, quant à lui, retenait son souffle.

Bon, ça n’avait rien de terrible. Sa main ne s’était pas dissoute, son corps n’avait pas pris feu. C’était bon signe.

Il osa un coup d’œil vers le visage de Castiel. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. De toute évidence, ce premier contact direct avait fait son petit effet.

Encouragé, Dean se cracha dans la paume et saisit plus fermement Castiel. Il tenta un rapide aller-retour et le gémissement de l’ange lui indiqua qu’il s’y prenait bien. Alors il poursuivit son mouvement, variant les pressions et les vitesses comme lui l’aimait habituellement.

C’était étrange de se retrouver ainsi de l’autre côté. Dean avait davantage conscience de la texture du sexe de Castiel, de la forme de ses veines, de sa chaleur, que lorsqu’il se touchait lui-même. C’était une perspective intéressante. Et plaisante dans la mesure où l’ange en sueur face à lui offrait à Dean un spectacle magnifique avec son corps luisant, ses cheveux hirsutes et ses biceps tendus alors que ses mains s’accrochaient au bois du lit.

Castiel ne cessait de prononcer son nom, dans ses murmures comme dans ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Dean se pencha et l’embrassa au creux de la cuisse. Castiel ne parut même pas le remarquer mais pour Dean, c’était déjà un grand pas. Il relâcha alors son étreinte et tous deux restèrent parfaitement immobiles quelques instants.

Puis, Castiel redressa la tête comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Ses sourcils était froncés et c’était bien tout ce qu’il avait en commun avec son état habituel.

_ Dean ? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

Dean ferma les yeux et embrassa le côté du pénis de Castiel. A peine une pression de quelques secondes du bout des lèvres. Il entendit la brusque inspiration que prit l’ange.

A quatre pattes, il remonta le long du corps de ce dernier et se coucha sur lui, parfaitement aligné. Lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent, ils gémirent de concert.

Les bras de Castiel se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Les mains de Dean se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs. Dean piqua les lèvres de l’ange d’un baiser avant de chercher son regard.

Il devait faire ça bien, mais entre son propre désir, son excitation de plus en plus irrépressible et les mains de Castiel allant et venant sur ses fesses, il lui était difficile de se concentrer.

_ Cas ?

_ Oui Dean ?

_ Je veux savoir ce que tu veux faire. Jusqu’où tu veux aller ?

Une des mains de Castiel abandonna son fessier pour l’attraper par l’arrière de la tête et le forcer à se pencher sur lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Dean ferma les yeux. Le souffle de l’ange était chaud contre sa bouche.

_ Jusqu’au bout Dean, murmura Castiel sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu es sûr ? insista Dean qui luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses pulsions.

Castiel l’embrassa avant de répondre.

_ Comme tu l’as dit tout à l’heure, nous menons un combat dangereux. Je ne veux rien regretter.

Dean opina et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Castiel. S’ils étaient tous deux prêts…

Il tendit la main jusqu’à atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il savait que Castiel suivait le moindre de ses gestes et ses doigts tremblaient. Il parvint à saisir la poignée et tira dessus. A l’intérieur se trouvait le tube de lubrifiant qu’il avait acheté lorsqu’il s’était rendu au supermarché pour prendre de la bière. Après tout, même si ça avait été sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Sam lui avait bien conseillé d’utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant et Dean avait réalisé avec consternation ces derniers jours que son petit frère en connaissait probablement bien plus que lui en la matière. Alors, mine de rien, il l’avait écouté.

Il montra le tube à Castiel qui l’observait toujours.

_ On va avoir besoin de cela, expliqua-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur le front et Dean la repoussa de sa main libre. Il ne savait pas si c’était dû à la nervosité ou pas mais son érection était légèrement retombée. En revanche, il sentait Castiel toujours aussi dur contre lui.

_ Je te fais confiance Dean, ajouta l’ange.

Dean lui sourit pauvrement. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s’attendait Castiel. En fait lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre. Il eut un rire haché.

_ Tu sais, je suis aussi un peu un… novice en la matière.

Castiel se redressa brusquement, manquant de peu le nez de Dean avec son front.

_ Tu veux que j’aille demander des conseils à Gabriel ? proposa-t-il.

Dean cligna des yeux et fit la moue.

_ Quoi ? Quand ?

_ Maintenant ! proposa Castiel avec enthousiasme. Je vais vite le voir, je me renseigne et je reviens ! Qu…

_ Non ! le coupa Dean. Non ! Pas besoin de Gabriel !

Et surtout, pas besoin que Gabriel soit au courant de ce qu’il était en train de se passer dans la chambre de Dean. Il l’apprendrait certainement bien assez tôt d’une manière ou d’une autre. Dean luttait déjà contre une partie fortement ancrée en lui-même pour accepter ce qu’il désirait et être ici, maintenant, avec Castiel, il ne voulait pas en plus songer au fait que bientôt, tout le monde saurait.

_ Je ne l’ai jamais fait mais je sais ce que je fais, ajouta-t-il avec une confiance qu’il était loin de ressentir.

Après tout, il avait bien regardé quelques vidéos sur hairyvikings.xxx. Pas qu’il ait été sur le site de lui-même, oh non ! Il visitait simplement Busty Asian Beauties quand la bannière sur le côté avait attiré son attention. Alors il avait cliqué. Comme ça. Juste pour voir. Par simple curiosité. Rien de plus. Et puis ce n’était pas de sa faute si cette même bannière était apparue encore une ou deux… voire cinq ou six… peut-être même dix ou quinze… fois lors de ses passages sur son site de porno préféré. Et même s’il savait que la vraie vie et le porno étaient bien différents, il avait quand même dû retenir une chose ou deux de ses visionnages !

_ Ok Dean, se résolut Castiel en rebaissant la tête sur le matelas.

Dean se pencha pour l’embrasser au coin de la bouche puis sur le lobe de l’oreille.

_ Si je fais quoique ce soit qui te déplaît, murmura-t-il contre la peau de l’ange, tu me le dis.

Castiel passa juste sa main le long du dos de Dean en guise de réponse.

Abandonnant les bras de Castiel, Dean s’agenouilla comme précédemment entre les jambes écartées de l’ange. Il l’observa longuement, ses doigts jouant avec le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant.

Castiel le regardait toujours. Et il paraissait bien plus serein que Dean. Et il était incroyablement désirable.

Dean se demanda pourquoi il était aussi stupide, aussi hésitant et ridiculement tendu alors qu’il avait devant lui tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, tout ce dont il avait toujours réellement eu besoin. Il n’était qu’un crétin. Un crétin aussi surexcité que terrifié.

Quelques filles lui avaient bien proposé par le passé de « jouer » avec sa prostate. Dean avait refusé net. Après tout, il était Dean Winchester et Dean Winchester ne mangeait pas de ce pain là ! A présent il le regrettait. A l’époque aussi d’ailleurs, même s’il n’avait jamais été assez courageux pour se l’avouer. N’empêche que désormais, l’expérience aurait pu lui être bien utile. Maintenant, il allait devoir mettre en pratique ce qu’il ne connaissait qu’en théorie.

Quelque chose lui caressant la cuisse le coupa net dans ses pensées. Le pied de Castiel.

_ Dean ? l’appela l’ange. Tout va bien ?

Castiel était sur ses coudes et paraissait sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Dean sentit son cœur s’emballer. Et ses jambes se transformer en coton. Et ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler. Et ses yeux s’emplir de…

_ Tu es magnifique, répondit-il simplement d’une voix trop rauque en passant une main sur la jambe de l’ange.

De l’autre, il fit sauter le bouchon du lubrifiant.

S’appuyant sur un bras, Castiel se pencha vers Dean et tendit la main. Ce dernier le regarda, perplexe. Castiel insista.

_ Dean, je voudrais…

L’ange ne termina pas sa phrase et Dean ne savait pas trop ce qu’il voulait mais il lui fit tout de même couler un peu de liquide clair dans la paume.

Ramenant sa main près de son visage, Castiel l’observa, le sentit et en fit glisser sur l’ensemble de ses doigts. Dean attendait, parfaitement immobile, que l’ange soit plus explicite quant à ses motivations.

Castiel se redressa vers lui, dans une position où il était presque assis. Du bout de ses doigts luisants, il effleura le pénis à moitié dressé seulement de Dean.

_ Dean, je peux… ?

_ Vas-y, articula laborieusement Dean qui venait enfin de comprendre ce que Castiel voulait.

L’ange le prit en main avec un peu trop de force et son premier coup de poignet fit serrer les dents à l’aîné des Winchester. Il posa ses doigts sur ceux de l’ange.

_ Plus doucement, demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Sa main couvrant celle de Castiel, il le guida dans ses mouvements jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ait adopté un rythme et une pression agréable. Dean le relâcha alors. Ses yeux s’étaient clos et à tâtons il chercha l’épaule de l’ange pour s’y raccrocher.

Castiel suivit les recommandations de Dean à la lettre et peu après, ce dernier était à nouveau dur et vaillamment dressé. Castiel le relâcha et Dean gémit de frustration. Ca avait été incroyablement bon la main de l’ange autour de lui. Délicieusement plaisant même étant donné le manque d’expérience de son partenaire. Et Dean aurait aimé poursuivre ainsi jusqu’au bout de la nuit.

_ Je pense que c’est supposé être comme ça, commenta Castiel de ce ton clinique qui lui était si caractéristique.

Dean avait fini le front au creux du cou de l’ange et resta ainsi de longues secondes, le temps de reprendre un souffle qui s’était emballé à chacun des gestes de Castiel. Puis il releva la tête, les lèvres suivant la mâchoire de l’ange jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’il embrassa tendrement.

_ C’est supposé être comme ça, confirma-t-il.

Castiel répondit à son baiser avant de retomber contre le matelas, les bras sous la tête et attendant que Dean reprenne les initiatives. Ses cuisses l’enserraient et Dean supposa qu’il n’aurait pu fuir leur étreinte même s’il l’avait voulu. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il récupéra le tube de lubrifiant qu’il avait lâché en même temps que Castiel l’avait saisi. Respirant lentement pour se calmer, il sourit à l’ange.

_ Je pense que ce serait plus confortable pour toi si tu te mettais dans l’autre sens.

Castiel tiqua et pencha la tête de côté.

_ Dans quel autre sens ?

_ Sur le ventre.

C’était du moins ce que Dean avait retenu des informations qu’il avait pu glaner ça et là… bien sûr, de manière complètement fortuite !

_ Non.

Le ton de Castiel était sans appel.

_ Tu es sûr ? insista Dean. Ce serait pour toi…

_ Je veux te voir, répliqua Castiel.

Dean glissa une main sous la jambe de Castiel et la lui fit remonter à hauteur de ses épaules. Puis il tourna la tête et l’embrassa au creux du genou.

_ Comme tu veux, capitula-t-il. Donne-moi juste l’oreiller dans ce cas.

Castiel tendit la main pour attraper le coussin à sa gauche et le passa à Dean. Ce dernier souleva les hanches de l’ange et les suréleva du mieux qu’il put.

_ Tu n’es pas trop mal installé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pour le moment tout va bien, lui fit Castiel avec un sourire encourageant.

_ Bon, bien… bien…

Il ouvrit de nouveau le lubrifiant et à l’instar de Castiel précédemment, s’en enduisit consciencieusement la main. Beaucoup de lubrifiant avait bien précisé Sam. Beaucoup ! Et tant pis s’il en collait sur les draps, il faudrait de toute façon probablement les changer plus tard.

Une fois prêt physiquement, un peu moins psychologiquement, il poussa les cuisses de Castiel pour les écarter plus encore. C’était aussi excitant que déroutant de le voir ainsi, complètement offert à Dean. Ce dernier avala sa salive et de la pointe de l’index, caressa l’ange entre les fesses.

_ Bon, je vais y aller, d’accord. Si je te fais mal, surtout, tu me le dis, ok ?

Castiel attrapa l’autre main de Dean qui se trouvait toujours sur une de ses cuisses et eut pour lui un sourire plein de confiance.

_ Dean, je suis un soldat de Dieu, je pense que ça devrait aller.

Dean eut un instant d’amusement et de doute à l’idée de ce qu’il allait faire à un « soldat de Dieu » mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Il n’en avait de toute façon aucune envie. Il voulait Castiel. Depuis tellement longtemps.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le ventre à mesure que son premier doigt le pénétrait. Dean sentit les muscles sous ses lèvres se tendre et la brusque inspiration de l’ange. A part ça, il resta relativement stoïque.

_ Ca va ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes, le temps pour Castiel de s’habituer à la sensation.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour le regarder. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir le moins du monde.

_ C’est… étrange. Un peu gênant et pas particulièrement agréable.

_ Ca va venir, fit Dean pour le rassurer.

Et pour se rassurer aussi parce qu’il n’était pas vraiment sûr de comment s’y prendre. Le principe il le connaissait mais l’application…

Il bougea légèrement le doigt, fit quelques allers et retours, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Castiel qui était de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Tu es sûr que ça fonctionne ainsi Dean ?

_ Evidemment que je suis sûr ! s’écria Dean qui se savait écarlate.

En fait, il en était sûr à au moins 99% ! Et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les 1% restants pouvaient être. Donc, forcément, c’était comme ça et pas autrement. De toute façon, il n’avait rien vu de plus sur internet. C’était peut-être juste que le corps de l’ange n’était pas conçu pour ce genre d’activité !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sexe dressé de Castiel. Bon, si, visiblement, dans les autres domaines, ça fonctionnait. Alors pourquoi là…

Soudain, les muscles de Castiel se tendirent et il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment.

Dean se figea. Castiel aussi. Après quelques instants, l’ange releva la tête. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses joues colorées. Un filet de salive pendait de sa lèvre inférieure qu’il avait apparemment mordue.

_ Ca, Dean, confirma-t-il. C’était… bien…

_ Ca ? le taquina Dean en reprenant ses mouvements.

Castiel soupira.

_ Oui… souffla-t-il.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, ses jambes s’écartant davantage. Alors que Dean poursuivait, encouragé par les réactions de Castiel, l’ange gémissait sans retenu, ses bruits entrecoupés du nom de Dean, répété encore et encore telle une litanie.

Dean ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Castiel. Il aimait sa chaleur, il aimait son odeur, la sensation de sa peau et le goût de sa sueur. Il aimait les tressautements de ses muscles au rythme de ses doigts et le son rauque de son nom sur la langue de l’ange.

Il l’embrassa, il le mordit, il caressa son torse et l’embrassa de nouveau.

Une des mains de Castiel s’abaissa pour caresser ses cheveux.

Dean stoppa. Il hésita et fit pénétrer en Castiel un second doigt.

_ Ca va toujours ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ne t’arrête pas, fut la seule réponse de l’ange.

Alors Dean s’exécuta.

Il caressa Castiel, encore et encore, le sentant se détendre autour de lui, ses hanches ondulant comme Dean n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse bouger. Il était splendide et Dean avait envie de lui. Il s’accrochait à ses derniers vestiges de volonté pour ne pas se précipiter et prendre l’ange dans la seconde. Mais il savait que pour que cela soit agréable pour eux deux, il devait correctement le préparer. Si les positions avaient été inversées, il aurait apprécié cette précaution.

Son nom toujours gémi en boucle par l’ange, Dean reprit ses baisers sur son estomac. Il glissa sa langue dans le nombril et partit, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

S’adaptant aux roulements de hanches de Castiel, Dean fit une pause. Il sentait le pénis de l’ange, toujours aussi raide, lui frôler la joue à présent. Il était face à un terrible dilemme. Il voulait, mais ne voulait pas. Il désirait, mais n’osait pas. L’histoire de sa sexualité ces dernières années en quelque sorte.

Finalement, la passion l’emporta et alors qu’un troisième de ses doigts entrait en Castiel, il le prit dans sa bouche.

Pas de grand-chose, juste le bout, histoire de s’habituer à l’idée et de distraire l’ange pendant qu’il le travaillait encore et encore.

Au final, ce n’était pas désagréable, pas agréable non plus, un peu perturbant en somme. Mais il savait d’expérience les sensations qu’il donnait à Castiel et cela était une motivation suffisante.

De sa main libre, il le stimula de haut en bas alors que sa langue jouait avec le gland.

Castiel hoqueta tout d’abord puis se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri. Avec un succès relatif.

Sa main s’agrippa aux mèches de Dean et ce dernier réalisa qu’à présent, ses doigts glissaient aisément dans le corps de l’ange. Il était prêt. Et cette réalisation fit bouillonner son sang. Son propre sexe tressauta.

Il relâcha Castiel et retira ses doigts.

_ Cas… fit-il.

Il sentait un filament de salive lui couler du menton mais il n’en avait franchement absolument rien à faire.

L’ange rouvrit les yeux. Il paraissait perdu. Extatique mais perdu, comme s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s’arrêtait en si bon chemin.

_ Cas… répéta Dean.

Inconsciemment il avait posé la main sur son pénis et se caressait. L’ange comprit car il hocha la tête. Ses jambes enserrèrent la taille de Dean.

_ Viens Dean, l’encouragea-t-il, les yeux mi-clos et les bras tendus.

Dean récupéra de nouveau le lubrifiant et s’en enduisit le membre rapidement. Il n’en pouvait plus de se retenir. Surtout avec Castiel qui lui donnait de petits coups de talons dans le dos pour l’encourager à se dépêcher.

De la main, il se positionna devant l’ange et hésita l’espace d’un instant. C’était pour lui un moment surréaliste.

_ Mon corps est parfaitement sain Dean, lui fit Castiel comme s’il voyait là les craintes de l’ainé des Winchester. Et je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Dean voulut répondre à la plaisanterie mais son visage lui paraissait aussi figé que le reste de son corps tremblait. De peur, d’excitation, de désir, de toutes les émotions du monde !

_ Je te veux, ajouta Castiel à voix basse.

Dean releva la tête et se plongea dans ce regard bleu qui l’avait fasciné dès le premier jour. Il oublia ses craintes et ses appréhensions. Il n’y avait plus que lui, Castiel et un désir enfoui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il poussa à l’intérieur en exhalant un râle.

Castiel gémit de concert.

Dean stoppa à mi-course et ressortit légèrement pour mieux rentrer de nouveau, plus loin, plus profond. Il répéta le mouvement deux ou trois fois et finalement, il fut complètement à l’intérieur de Castiel.

Les bras de celui-ci glissèrent sur ses épaules pour l’attirer contre sa peau nue. Dean, les yeux fermés, se laissa guider. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l’ange. Il inspira profondément pour en inhaler toutes les effluves. Il l’embrassa et lécha une goutte salée qui coulait sur ses clavicules. Il caressa son visage, ses cheveux.

Castiel bougea sous lui et Dean ressentit le plaisir dans le moindre de ses nerfs. Il voulut demander à l’ange si tout allait bien, s’il pouvait y aller mais sa bouche ne poussait plus que des soupirs et n’était plus capable d’articuler le moindre son cohérent.

Alors il se lança, roula des hanches, entra et pénétra dans le corps de Castiel, encore et encore. Il voulait, il désirait vraiment garder un rythme lent et posé, prendre son temps, être sûr du bien-être de l’ange. Mais il perdit rapidement pied et bientôt tout devint confus.

Il allait et venait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il ne respirait plus, il haletait, et Castiel sous lui criait son nom et labourait son dos du bout de ses doigts. Leurs corps luisants glissaient aisément l’un contre l’autre.

Parfois, leurs bouches se trouvaient, leurs langues se croisaient mais c’était bref et brouillon. Au final, ils restèrent juste l’un contre l’autre, se raccrochant à ce qu’ils pouvaient.

Dean sentait le sexe de Castiel frotter contre le bras de son ventre. C’était pour lui une sensation inédite et pour l’ange sans doute une source de plaisir supplémentaire. Alors, s’appuyant sur un seul bras, il glissa une main entre eux deux et caressa l’ange au rythme de ses hanches.

Castiel gémit une fois de plus son nom et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Dean le sentit jouir entre des doigts. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne.

Relâchant Castiel, il posa les mains sur le lit de chaque côté de son corps et donna des coups de reins plus francs et plus rapides. Plus désorganisés aussi. Plus impatients. Il accéléra encore et encore. Il n’y avait plus que son propre plaisir à présent.

Il lâcha le nom de l’ange dans un râle lorsqu’il se vida en lui, ses hanches imprimant quelques mouvements supplémentaires jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve épuisé et figé au dessus de Castiel.

Ce dernier leva la main et caressa sa joue.

Dean se retira. L’ange l’attira contre lui. Tous deux tremblaient encore. Ils étaient sales, poisseux et probablement malodorants mais rien de tout cela ne les dérangeait plus. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils restèrent joue contre joue en silence de longues minutes. Les mains de Castiel avaient retrouvé le dos et les fesses de Dean alors que celles de ce dernier s’étaient à nouveau perdues dans les mèches sombres de l’ange.

Celui-ci fut le premier à rompre le silence, lorsque leurs respirations auparavant haletantes laissèrent place à quelques chose de plus paisible.

_ Merci Dean, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Dean leva un sourcil. C’était bien la première fois qu’on le remerciait après une partie de jambe en l’air.

_ Merci à toi, répondit-il, un peu perplexe.

Il s’installa plus confortablement entre les bras de Castiel et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dean ne vit qu’adoration dans les yeux de l’ange qui n’étaient que le miroir de ce que lui-même ressentait.

Castiel toucha son visage du bout des doigts mais ne dit rien même si des mouvements de lèvres laissaient entrevoir la volonté de parler. Dean sentit son cœur s’accélérer dans sa poitrine. Tous ses membres étaient en coton. Il vola un baiser à l’ange avant qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé.

_ Je ferais mieux d’aller me rincer, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de celui-ci.

Il savait que ses doigts étaient collants du sperme de Castiel et qu’il en avait probablement mis partout. Et s’il n’y avait eu que ça…

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu bouges, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Dean n’avait pas non plus vraiment envie de bouger mais il n’avait trouvé que cette excuse pour contrer la charge émotionnelle qu’il ressentait à présent.

_ Je suis dégoutant, insista-t-il.

Castiel posa ses lèvres sur son front et Dean se retrouva dans l’instant rafraichi et propre. Même les draps étaient nickel.

_ Pratique, commenta-t-il.

_ Etre un ange présente des avantages, répondit Castiel avec un subtil air de fierté.

Amusé, Dean opina.

_ Si j’avais su, nous aurions fait ça avant, répliqua-t-il.

Castiel le scruta quelques instants et colla de nouveau son front au sien.

_ Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas fait cela avant ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Dean le serra le plus fort possible contre lui.

_ Parce que je suis un idiot, répondit-il très sincèrement.

Castiel ne le contredit pas.

_ Mais je vais faire des efforts pour ne plus l’être, ajouta-t-il.

L’ange resta silencieux mais caressa une fois de plus son visage.

Enlacés, nez contre nez et respirant le même air, ils profitèrent juste longuement de la présence apaisante de l’autre. Alors que la nuit avançait, Dean sentait le sommeil le gagner. Sa main serra le biceps de Castiel.

_ Cas ? demanda-t-il d’une voix pâteuse.

_ Oui Dean ?

L’ange paraissait au contraire complètement alerte.

_ Reste avec moi cette nuit…

Castiel mit longtemps à répondre.

_ Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas que je te regarde dormir ?

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

_ C’est pour ça que tu es parti l’autre soir ? s’écria-t-il.

_ Oui Dean.

Ce dernier passa la main sur la peau de l’ange. Elle était chaude. Il était bien.

_ Oublie tout ce que j’ai dit, souffla-t-il. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

_ Aussi longtemps que tu le désireras Dean.

Dean eut le sentiment que Castiel n’évoquait pas que la nuit présente. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser.

 

(à suivre…)

Petite note de fin : Je suis une fervente supportrice de bottom!Dean mais puisque cette fic est pour hermineuh et qu'elle vit dans l'illusion et le déni, j'ai exceptionnellement mis de côté mes convictions mais je tenais tout de même à le préciser!


	18. Chapitre 18

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, Dean sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Castiel avait tenu sa promesse et avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. A travers ses paupières closes, il devinait la lumière du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Peu importait. Les autres pouvaient bien être en train de sauver le monde sans lui, il ne bougerait pas. Il resterait aussi longtemps que possible à serrer Cas contre lui, à respirer son odeur, à deviner sa main passant entre ses mèches sans doute en bataille.

_ Dean, murmura une voix rauque contre son oreille.

Le souffle contre sa peau le fit frissonner mais il ne répondit pas.

_ Dean, je sais que tu es réveillé, reprit l’ange.

_ Tu te trompes, grommela Dean, toujours immobile.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s’il se demandait si la réponse de Dean était ironique ou pas.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé, insista-t-il.

Dean souffla bruyamment et raffermit l’emprise de son bras autour de la taille de l’ange. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de ce dernier et il percevait les battements de son cœur, réguliers et apaisants. Les bras de Castiel l’enlaçaient et il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et la nuque.

_ D’accord, grogna-t-il, je suis réveillé. Mais je ne veux pas bouger.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis bien, murmura Dean.

Il tourna la tête, sa joue râpeuse frottant la chair nue de Castiel, et embrassa le premier morceau de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre.

_ Je suis bien aussi Dean, confirma Castiel et Dean s’imaginait parfaitement son sourire en coin.

Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel se poser sur son front et finalement, il releva la tête pour l’embrasser pleinement. Dean devait probablement avoir une haleine de chacal mais Castiel ne paraissait pas s’en formaliser et lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Lorsqu’enfin ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent de longues secondes juste à se regarder, comme ils l’avaient fait tant de fois auparavant. Sauf que la grande nouveauté était qu’ils se trouvaient complètement nus et l’un contre l’autre.

Dean se dit qu’il aimerait bien pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. Son corps était fatigué du combat de la veille et de la nuit rendue courte par la présence de l’ange mais… c’était très très tentant. Autant que les lèvres roses de ce dernier, ou la douceur de sa peau.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu faire glisser sa main plus bas sur le corps de Castiel, celui-ci reprit la parole.

_ Les autres sont déjà levés, indiqua-t-il.

_ Je m’en doute, répondit Dean qui embrassa la mâchoire rugueuse de l’ange. Et je m’en fiche.

_ Dean, j’aimerais aussi beaucoup passer le reste de la matinée seulement en ta compagnie mais ils auront probablement besoin de notre aide pour vaincre les titans.

Dean soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, à côté de Castiel. Il garda juste la main sur son ventre pour ne pas rompre complètement le contact physique.

_ Je sais, geignit-il. Mais je voulais juste…

Castiel se pencha vers lui et piqua ses lèvres d’un rapide baiser.

_ Lorsque les titans ne seront plus une menace Dean, nous passerons tout notre temps ensemble si tu le souhaites.

Dean leva la main pour la plonger dans les mèches sombres de l’ange.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ? insista-t-il.

_ Bien sûr Dean, répondit Castiel avec la plus totale franchise.

_ Tu ne repartiras pas au Paradis faire je ne sais quoi ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je veux rester avec toi.

Dean laissa sa main glisser plus bas jusque sur la joue de l’ange. Il le croyait. Il voulait le croire. Il avait besoin de le croire.

_ Dans ce cas… souffla-t-il.

Et il se redressa pour sortir du lit.

A peine debout, il grimaça. Il faisait frais sans la chaleur de Castiel près de lui. Il s’empressa de fouiller dans sa commode à la recherche de vêtements propres.

_ Je vais prendre une douche et…

Lorsqu’il se retourna, Dean trouva Castiel toujours au lit, en train de l’observer. Bien sûr, l’attention le touchait mais il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

_ Alors comme ça, moi je dois sauver le monde mais toi tu peux trainasser au lit ?

Castiel détourna le regard mais il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde désolé.

_ Pardon Dean. J’arrive.

Il quitta le lit et à son tour Dean admira le spectacle d’un Castiel nu et un peu perdu.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, répéta Dean, curieux de voir si l’ange allait s’imposer ou pas.

Quelque part, il l’espérait. La réponse de Castiel le prit complètement au dépourvu.

_ C’est inutile Dean. Je me suis chargé de tous tes besoins hygiéniques.

_ Pardon ?

_ Avant que tu te réveilles. Je me suis occupé de tes besoins hygiéniques pour éviter que nous ne perdions trop de temps.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

_ Euh… Hum… d’accord… Je vais au moins me brosser les dents.

_ Je m’en suis occupé aussi, confirma Castiel en ramassant ses vêtements restés au sol toute la nuit.

Dean leva les bras au ciel d’un geste agacé.

_ Cas ! Sérieux ! Merci mais… tu n’as pas à faire ça !

_ Pourquoi ? C’est plus rapide que votre méthode humaine.

Dean soupira. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait expliquer cela à l’ange.

_ Parce que nous, tenta-t-il en enfilant son caleçon, les humains, nous apprécions la sensation de… fraicheur et de propre… qui vient après une bonne douche ou un brossage de dents.

Castiel faisait désormais la moue.

_ Je pensais que tu avais trouvé ça pratique hier soir.

_ Hier soir c’était super pratique. Mais le soir l’être humain est en proie à une autre tendance, la flemme. On est là, on est au lit, on a passé un bon moment et on est bien installés à côté de l’être ai… à côté de celui qu’on… bref, on est bien installés et on n’a pas envie de bouger. Le matin, c’est différent. Ca aide sur beaucoup de points.

Castiel avait toujours son paquet de nippes en main mais paraissait les avoir complètement oubliés.

_ D’accord Dean, répondit-il, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu par l’explication de l’ainé des Winchester.

_ Le matin, on fait comme les humains, ok ? répéta Dean, juste pour être sûr.

L’ange approuva.

Dean termina de s’habiller. Il enfila son vieux jean et un t-shirt propre qu’il doubla d’une chemise sombre. Mais c’est au moment où il s’asseyait sur le lit pour passer ses chaussettes qu’il réalisa que Castiel avait pris au pied de la lettre sa demande. Et qu’il se battait pour s’habiller à la manière humaine. Après tout, mettre les deux jambes dans les bons trous du pantalon ou refermer avec de gros doigts gourds les tout petits boutons d’une chemise n’était pas si aisé que cela lorsqu’on n’en avait pas l’habitude.

Dean hésita à aller l’aider mais il se retint. C’était tellement adorable de voir ainsi l’ange batailler, la frustration inscrite partout sur son visage. C’est n’est que quand Castiel arriva à la cravate que Dean le prit réellement en pitié. Il prit tout de même le temps d’enfiler ses bottes avant de rejoindre l’ange qui faisait n’importe quoi avec les deux bouts de tissu de chaque côté de son cou, en espérant qu’un heureux hasard les ferait tenir ensemble.

_ Laisse-moi faire, intervint-il en récupérant la cravate des mains de Castiel.

En quelques secondes, celle-ci était nouée.

_ La méthode humaine est longue et compliquée, grogna Castiel.

Dean rit et essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait briller le front de l’ange.

_ Je t’apprendrai, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser brièvement.

Il laissa Castiel enfiler son imperméable et ses chaussures et tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Depuis le haut de l’escalier, Dean reconnut la voix de son frère et de Gabriel.

Il descendit donc au pas de course, Castiel sur les talons. Il ignorait ce qu’il se tramait et si Sam et l’archange étaient seuls ou pas mais dans le doute, il préférait se dépêcher.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu’il constata que Sam était tranquillement assis à la table de la salle à manger, un stylo à la main et que derrière lui, debout, se trouvaient non seulement Gabriel mais aussi Garth et Kevin, apparemment tous concentrés sur ce qu’écrivait le plus jeune des Winchester.

Ils relevèrent la tête dans une belle harmonie lorsque Dean et Castiel s’approchèrent.

Sam ne put dissimuler un large sourire.

_ Tiens, tiens, commenta-t-il, voilà les retardataires.

_ Trainer au lit pendant que les autres bossent… ajouta Gabriel avec une mine pincée. Où en étions-nous d’ailleurs ? Ah oui, tâche numéro 1 : retrouver le marteau de Thor ! Tâche numéro 2 : passer chez Home Depot et acheter de l’isolant sonore pour la maison de Garth, histoire que certains puissent se reposer pendant que d’autres passent la nuit à s’amuser.

Il lança un regard noir à Dean qui ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux et de fixer le bout de ses bottes. Ils savaient… Evidemment qu’ils savaient ! Dean avait tenté d’être discret, mais Castiel, lui, s’était complètement laissé aller. Et même s’il avait conscience du fait que les autres acceptaient, voire encourageaient, ce qu’il se passait entre lui et Cas, Dean avait tout de même encore du mal à l’assumer.

_ Et regardez moi cette mine toute fière ! s’écria l’archange, cette fois-ci avec un enthousiasme amusé.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il devait avoir l’air de beaucoup de choses, écarlate par exemple, ou parfaitement idiot, mais fier n’était certainement pas une option. Puis il tourna la tête vers Castiel. Ce dernier ne tentait même pas de dissimuler son sourire. Ses yeux luisaient et il bombait le torse comme s’il était le paon le plus coloré de la basse-cour.

_ La nuit avec Dean a certainement été incroyablement satisfaisante, confirma-t-il à son frère.

Dean soupira et se plaqua une main sur le front, dissimulant son embarras comme il le pouvait. Il entendit Sam rire.

_ Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée non plus ! pesta-t-il en attrapant la main de Castiel et en le traînant aux côtés des autres, derrière Sam. Où en étiez-vous ?

Il voulut récupérer ses doigts mais Castiel ne le relâcha pas. Au final, Dean céda et serra la main de l’ange.

_ Alors… reprit Sam.

Placé ainsi dans son dos, Dean ne pouvait voir son visage mais rien qu’au son de sa voix, il devinait le sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

_ … nous étions en train de nous remémorer avec Kevin ce jour où nous avons eu le marteau de Thor en main et de faire la liste de tous ceux qui auraient pu le récupérer.

_ Et d’éliminer les moins probables, précisa le prophète.

Par-dessus l’épaule de son frère, Dean devinait une liste scribouillée à la hâte et de grandes ratures. Mais il ne déchiffrait pas grand-chose.

_ Et alors ?

Kevin soupira longuement.

_ Et alors nous pensons qu’un nom se détache de la liste. Quelqu’un de présent sur place, malin, avec beaucoup d’hommes de main et une capacité à toujours obtenir ce qu’il veut.

_ Oh non ! s’écria Dean. Pas encore !

Sam se tourna vers lui.

_ Ca ne nous fait pas plus plaisir qu’à toi mais il parait être notre meilleure chance. Et même s’il n’a pas le marteau, il doit savoir qui l’a récupéré ce jour-là.

_ Bordel ! jura Dean entre ses dents.

Castiel lâcha sa main et croisa les bras. Il fronçait les yeux et penchait la tête de côté.

_ De qui parlez-vous Dean ?

_ Crowley, grogna-t-il. Il était là ce jour-là. Et nous a d’ailleurs causé pas mal d’ennuis.

_ Sans blague, fit Kevin avec une agressivité non dissimulée.

_ Il nous a déjà aidé l’autre fois, il n’y a pas de raison qu’il ne recommence pas, tenta de les raisonner Sam.

_ Oh toi et ta manie de vouloir t’associer avec des monstres, grogna Dean à destination de son frère mais avec un regard appuyé vers Gabriel.

_ Quoi ! s’offusqua ce dernier.

Sam soupira.

_ Je n’aime pas Crowley plus que vous mais il peut être utile. Et c’est la seule piste valable que nous avons sur le marteau.

Gabriel tira la chaise à côté de celle de Sam et s’y installa lourdement.

_ Et en quoi vous a-t-il aidé, ce fameux Crowley ? demanda-t-il.

_ A te ramener d’entre les morts, répondit Sam.

L’archange leva un sourcil, surpris.

_ Vraiment ?

Son visage se fendit d’un large sourire.

_ Mais ça m’a l’air d’être quelqu’un de très bien !

_ Oh oui, charmant ! s’agaça Kevin. C’est un démon sournois et cruel qui ne recule devant aucune bassesse et torture pour obtenir ce qu’il veut !

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Un démon quoi ! Rien de surprenant.

_ Un arriviste ! poursuivit Kevin, particulièrement remonté. Un minable petit tailleur qui a trahi tout et tout le monde jusqu’à devenir roi de l’enfer.

L’archange gloussa puis siffla d’admiration.

_ Roi de l’enfer ? Rien que ça ! C’était le bras droit de Luci ?

Tous échangèrent des regards gênés. Finalement, Dean prit la parole.

_ En fait il était juste roi des démons des croisements. Et il s’est opposé au retour de Lucifer parce qu’il savait qu’il n’en tirerait aucun bénéfice. Au final, c’est lui qui a récupéré le trône.

Gabriel s’esclaffa une nouvelle fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, son ricanement tourna au fou rire incontrôlable au point que des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux plissés. Dean croisa les bras, agacé.

_ Tu as bientôt terminé ?

Gabriel essaya de répondre mais il ne produisait que les hoquets indéchiffrables.

_ Ca peut le tuer tu crois ? demanda Dean à Castiel.

Ce dernier pencha la tête.

_ J’en doute mais je ne peux rien affirmer.

_ Croisons les doigts, grogna Dean.

_ P… pardon ! Pardon ! s’exclama Gabriel en reprenant petit à petit son souffle. C’est juste que… que…

Il repartit d’une nouvelle crise de rire.

_ J’imaginais… poursuivit-il quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Luci lorsqu’il a appris qu’un simple démon des croisements lui avait piqué sa place ! Je ris ! Je pleure ! C’est comme si je revivais une seconde mort mais pleine de joie et d’hilarité !

_ Moi je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, grogna Kevin. Ca prouve bien à quel point le bonhomme est malin et prêt à tout.

Gabriel s’essuya les yeux mais ses pupilles étaient toujours aussi brillantes. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde angoissé à l’idée de faire appel au roi de l’enfer.

_ Et pourtant vous avez réussi à le convaincre de vous aider à me ramener, répondit-il.

_ Ca n’a pas été gratuit, répliqua Dean. Il voulait quelque chose en échange. Et cette fois-ci aussi, forcément.

L’archange leva les mains.

_ Nous voulons tous quelque chose en échange de nos actions. Castiel a fait tout ce qu’il a fait parce qu’il te voulait, Deano ! Kevin et Garth vous soutiennent parce qu’ils aspirent à vivre tranquillement dans leur petite maison sans risquer qu’un titan ne détruise tout ! Et moi je vous aide en espérant briller et que mon aura fantastique suffira à faire se dissoudre les vêtements de Sam. Nous avons tous nos motivations. Il n’y a rien de choquant là-dedans.

Dean soupira. Il n’avait rien à répondre à cela.

_ Nous pourrions demander à Bobby de soutenir notre cause ? proposa Sam. Il a quand même une bonne influence sur Crowley.

_ Non ! s’écria Dean. On ne mêle pas Bobby à tout ça.

Malgré les longues journées qui s’étaient écoulées depuis la révélation de la relation entre Bobby et Crowley, Dean avait toujours du mal à l’accepter. En fait, il avait préféré effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui pouvait s’y rapporter, comme si leur rencontre finale dans le bureau du roi de l’enfer n’avait jamais eu lieu. Alors ce n’était certainement pas maintenant qu’il allait s’y confronter.

_ Dean, je crains qu’on n’ait pas le choix, insista Sam.

_ Nous pouvons toujours demander de l’aide à Crowley, fit Garth, et s’il essaie de nous entuber, là nous nous tournerons vers Bobby.

_ Forcément il va essayer de nous entuber, grognèrent en chœur Kevin et Dean.

Sam se leva brusquement.

_ De toute façon nous n’avons pas de meilleure alternative alors allons préparer l’invocation.

 

« *** »

 

Le rituel était désormais bien rôdé et les Winchester auraient pu le réaliser les yeux fermés. Garth en possédait tous les ingrédients de sorte qu’ils n’eurent pas à courir partout pour se les procurer. Kevin l’aidait juste à tout réunir.

Quant aux anges, ils se tenaient sur le côté, observant l’activité humaine avec intérêt. Castiel avait toujours la mine fermée. Il n’appréciait jamais l’idée de devoir s’allier, même temporairement, au roi de l’enfer. Quant à Gabriel, il paraissait vraiment s’amuser.

_ Ce Crowley a l’air d’être quelqu’un de tout à fait fascinant ! s’écria-t-il après que son frère lui ait raconté quelques-unes de leurs rencontres avec l’ex démon des croisements.

_ Ne le prends pas à la légère, contra Castiel de son ton le plus ferme. Il est aussi dangereux qu’intelligent.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Allons donc, si même toi tu as réussi à le berner, c’est qu’il n’est pas aussi brillant que tu le crois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. La remarque de Gabriel n’était certainement pas un compliment. Mais l’ange ne trouva rien de cinglant à répliquer. Alors, il garda sa bouche close et concentra son attention sur Dean qui s’était mis à quatre pattes pour tracer divers symboles et allumer des bougies.

Peu après, Crowley se tenait au milieu du salon, sa chemise anthracite entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Et il paraissait vraiment furieux.

_ Les Winchester évidemment ! s’écria-t-il en leur jetant un regard meurtrier.

_ Content de te revoir aussi, lâcha Dean d’une voix monocorde.

Sam s’approcha à son tour et étudia le roi de l’enfer de la tête aux pieds.

_ Un problème ? demanda-t-il alors que Crowley tentait de remettre plus ou moins en place les quelques mèches qu’il lui restait sur le haut du crâne.

_ C’est vous mon problème ! gronda-t-il.

_ On dirait qu’un ouragan t’est passé dessus, se moqua Dean, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Crowley se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil tout en cherchant son regard.

_ Figure-toi que ce n’est pas un ouragan qui allait me passer dessus avant que vous ne nous interrompiez.

Comprenant ce dont il était question, Dean détourna les yeux. Il aurait voulu contrôler ses émotions, ou du moins le laisser croire, mais il rougit bien malgré lui.

_ Robert et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps séparés l’un de l’autre, poursuivit le démon ravi de la réaction de Dean. Bien trop de temps. Nous sommes donc tels deux collégiens qui…

_ C’est bon j’ai compris ! le coupa Dean en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le triomphe de Crowley était évident.

_ Mon pauvre Castiel, poursuivit celui-ci en se tournant vers son ancien associé, avec un coincé pareil tu n’es pas prêt de…

Le problème avec Castiel était qu’il n’était pas plus capable de dissimuler ses émotions que Dean. Mais au lieu de rougir, il afficha de nouveau son sourire fier et ravi qui eut au moins le mérite de stopper net le roi de l’enfer.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce sourire ? fit ce dernier, mi-perplexe, mi-intrigué.

L’ange ne répondit pas mais il rayonnait quasi littéralement.

_ Il s’est passé quelque chose ? insista-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Sam.

_ Il s’est passé quelque chose ? réitéra-t-il avec plus de vigueur.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense que je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler.

Crowley eut un rire gras.

_ Je suis sûr qu’il s’est passé quelque chose !

Il posa la main sur l’épaule de Castiel qui malgré sa bonne humeur évidente fit un pas de côté pour briser le contact.

_ Félicitations partenaire ! Tu as réussi à faire sortir du placard ce…

_ Je n’ai rien fait du tout, fit Castiel avec modestie. Dean a été incroyablement…

_ Stop ! les coupa ce dernier, apparemment sur le point de prendre feu tellement ses joues étaient rouges.

Sam s’attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son frère, mais il ne savait pas si ce serait de gêne ou de colère.

_ D’accord ! D’accord ! Je n’insiste pas ! concéda Crowley en levant les mains en signe de bonne volonté. Robert va juste être ravi d’apprendre…

_ Non ! Tu ne dis rien sur rien à personne, menaça Dean le doigt pointé vers le démon. Sinon quoi ? D’abord l’enfer, ensuite tout le paradis sera au courant ?

Gabriel, qui était resté étonnement silencieux jusqu’à présent, fit un pas en avant.

_ Justement ! Je suis un spécialiste de l’annonciation ! Du coup je peux peut-être me rendre utile pour…

Crowley ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’alors la présence de l’archange.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit-il en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d’un air nonchalant. Il semblerait que ma plume n’ait pas été gâchée.

Il contourna Dean sans même un regard pour lui, les yeux fixés sur l’archange qui arborait son constant rictus moqueur.

_ Comme quoi, répliqua ce dernier, ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi incompétents qu’ils en ont l’air !

Crowley lui tourna lentement autour, tel un squale, l’observant sous toutes les coutures sans que cela ne paraisse gêner Gabriel le moins du monde.

_ Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme des incompétents, fit Crowley d’une voix rauque et basse. Des enquiquineurs, ça oui, certainement, mais jamais des incompétents.

Gabriel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son sourire se fit plus franc.

_ De la prudence et de l’intelligence, pas mal pour un simple démon !

Crowley se redressa de toute sa petite taille et Dean eut l’impression qu’il allait assister à un genre de combat de coqs. Il hésita à intervenir. Après tout, ces deux là allaient peut-être s’entretuer, ce qui n’arrangerait certes pas leurs affaires mais ferait plaisir à Dean pour un nombre incalculable de raisons. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sam qui paraissait s’amuser de la confrontation et pas prêt à bouger, puis à Castiel qui semblait anxieux, ce qui était son expression générale et n’avançait pas Dean sur les intentions de l’ange. Du coup, il resta sur place. L’archange et le roi de l’enfer étaient bien assez âgés pour se dépatouiller entre eux.

_ Je ne sais pas s’ils t’ont expliqué qui je suis ou pas mais je suis loin d’être un simple démon.

_ Ah oui ! Le roi de l’enfer ai-je entendu dire, minauda Gabriel. Impressionnant, très impressionnant…

Crowley s’avança à quelques centimètres de lui. Les deux hommes faisant quasiment la même taille, il s’inclina vers l’archange jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient tout proches. Gabriel devait sentir toutes les effluves de l’haleine du démon.

_ Le dernier à m’avoir sous estimé a terminé dans une cage, cracha ce dernier avec véhémence. Et je crois d’ailleurs que tu le connaissais… Ah oui tiens ! C’était ton frère !

Immédiatement, Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Dean soupira. Qu’est-ce que l’archange pouvait être soupe-au-lait lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa famille !

_ Attention à ce que tu dis sur mon frère, menaça-t-il, un vaisseau sanguin battant sur sa tempe.

_ Ou quoi ? renchérit le démon au sourire goguenard.

_ Ou tu vas avoir affaire à mes pouvoirs célestes.

Crowley ricana.

_ Qui doivent être fort impressionnants effectivement, se moqua-t-il en tournant le dos à Gabriel et en reprenant sa démarche chaloupée. Tellement impressionnants même qu’on fait de nouveau appel à moi pour sauver vos miches. Parce que c’est bien de cela dont il s’agit n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est pas juste une invitation cordiale à prendre le thé en mangeant des biscuits secs ?

Gabriel grimaça.

_ L’adversaire que nous affrontons est très puissant, se justifia-t-il.

_ Hum, hum, fit simplement Crowley d’un ton réjoui. Alors, de quoi s’agit-il exactement ?

Il s’assit à table, face à Sam, qu’il paraissait considérer comme le seul interlocuteur capable de lui expliquer clairement la situation.

Dean grogna. Il se sentait mis à l’écart. Alors, il s’assit aux côtés de Crowley, bombant le torse au mieux pour affirmer sa présence. Crowley ne parut pas lui prêter attention mais Dean le connaissait bien et il savait que le démon le surveillait du coin de l’œil.

_ Gab ? appela Sam en lui faisant signe de s’installer près de lui.

L’archange obtempéra sans quitter le démon des yeux. Il paraissait enfin prendre conscience de la vraie force de Crowley.

Les trois autres préférèrent rester à l’autre bout de la pièce. Castiel et Kevin étaient, et à juste titre, toujours mal à l’aise en présence du roi de l’enfer, quant à Garth, son instinct de survie lui dictait probablement de rester loin d’un archange et d’un démon en pleine chamaillerie.

_ Alors ? insista Crowley une fois chacun à sa place.

Sam l’arrêta d’un geste de la main et se tourna vers l’archange.

_ Gab ? insista-t-il. Ce n’est pas parce que nous l’avons invoqué que nous ne devons pas rester courtois.

Crowley sourit.

_ Tu as toujours été mon préféré Samantha, fit-il.

Gabriel roula des yeux et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, de jolies tasses de porcelaine pleines de thé fumant et des assiettes de petits gâteaux se matérialisèrent sur la table.

La mine suspicieuse, Crowley leva la sienne et la renifla longuement. Puis il la porta à ses lèvres et son visage s’illumina.

_ Délicieux, déclara-t-il. Ce sont effectivement d’impressionnants pouvoirs célestes que tu as là, ricana-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard blasé.

_ Ebouillante-toi avec ton thé avant que je ne te pulvérise, répliqua-t-il.

_ Ce n’est pas quelque chose à dire à quelqu’un dont on vient réclamer l’aide.

Sam s’interposa avant que la conversation ne dégénère de nouveau.

_ Plus que ton aide, c’est un renseignement que nous venons chercher, tenta-t-il de tempérer.

_ Un renseignement qui vous aiderait, insista le démon en prenant un gâteau.

Et Dean eut envie de le faire s’étouffer avec le biscuit qu’il venait de saisir. Mais Sam répondit avant.

_ Si ça te fait plaisir... fit-il d’un ton las, comme s’il s’adressait à un gamin capricieux.

Crowley parut effectivement fort satisfait. Sam se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Te souviens-tu de cette vente aux enchères il y a quelques temps ?

Crowley posa sa tasse et son biscuit et retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il se gratta la barbe d’un air faussement pensif.

_ Vente aux enchères… vente aux enchères… Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis ?

_ La tablette des anges ? insista Sam.

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

_ Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose…

Dean lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia et Crowley prit un air offusqué.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi Sam te parle alors arrête ça tout de suite ! aboya l’ainé des Winchester.

_ Ah oui ! Cette vente aux enchères ! Ca me revient ! Il y avait ce délicieux petit ange, celui que Castiel a occis lui-même de la pointe de sa lame !

Il avait volontairement élevé la voix et termina sa réplique en se tournant vers l’ange qui baissa la tête pour dissimuler son expression.

_ Stop ! ordonna Dean, mais Crowley s’en ficha royalement et s’attaqua ensuite à Kevin.

_ Il y avait aussi Maman Tran si je ne m’abuse. Une femme délicieuse ! Courageuse ! Même si un peu naïve. Je me souviens que nous avions été intimes. Nos corps et esprits s’étaient follement mélangés.

Kevin fut sur le point de se ruer sur lui mais Garth l’arrêta d’une main sur le bras.

_ Whah ! s’exclama Gabriel. Tu es vraiment un super connard !

Crowley leva le menton d’un air hautain et satisfait.

_ Roi de l’enfer, rappela-t-il en croquant crânement dans son biscuit.

_ Roi des… commença Gabriel, l’œil brillant, avant que Sam ne le coupe.

_ Bref, pour en revenir à la vente aux enchères, reprit-il en haussant le ton.

_ Ah oui, la vente aux enchères ! fit Crowley. Je me suis laissé distraire par toute la franche camaraderie qui règne ici. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

_ Te souviens-tu de l’un des lots ?

_ Kevin ? tenta Crowley.

_ Non, pas Kevin, répondit Sam en retenant à grand peine un soupir. Le marteau de Thor.

_ Le marteau de Thor. Ca se pourrait.

_ Et tu saurais où il est passé depuis ? insista Sam avec une pointe d’impatience dans la voix.

Visiblement, Crowley n’allait pas se laisser tirer les vers du nez aussi facilement. Sachant qu’il avait la main, le démon affichait un insupportable rictus que Dean avait envie de faire disparaitre à l’aide de ses poings. Ou d’une batte de baseball. Au pire une poêle à frire ferait aussi l’affaire.

_ Un vieil homme l’avait acheté il me semble. Peut-être est-il reparti avec son bien comme n’importe quel acheteur l’aurait fait ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, révélant ainsi au roi de l’enfer sa gêne. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, attendant avidement l’explication du plus jeune des Winchester.

_ C’est peu probable… voire improbable, admit Sam.

Crowley ne répondit pas mais ne quitta pas Sam des yeux. Il attendait qu’il élabore.

_ … étant donné que je l’ai tué, termina celui-ci.

Le démon mima l’étonnement.

_ Oh ! Et comment ça ?

_ Avec le marteau de Thor, grogna Sam.

_ Qu’on vous a volé ensuite ?

_ Que j’ai peut-être laissé sur place dans la précipitation.

Crowley eut un rire tonitruant et se tourna vers Gabriel.

_ En fait je me suis probablement enthousiasmé tout à l’heure. Ce sont deux parfaits incompétents. Au fait, délicieux les biscuits célestes.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sam lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait des flammes dans les yeux.

_ Je sais, j’ai commis une erreur et crois-moi ça fait des jours que je le regrette. Mais on n’a pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant. Nous devons arrêter les titans avant qu’ils ne fassent plus de dégâts. Alors sais-tu oui ou non où est ce fichu marteau ?

Crowley prit son temps pour boire une gorgée de thé. Sans quitter Sam des yeux il reposa tout aussi lentement sa tasse, saisit une des petites serviettes en papier posées sur la table et se tapota les coins de bouche.

Sam faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme mais il paraissait sur le point d’arracher la serviette des mains de Crowley et de la lui enfoncer au fin fond de la gorge. Et si jamais son frère se décidait, Dean se ferait un plaisir d’immobiliser le démon pour lui.

Sentant la tension grandir autour de lui, Crowley répondit.

_ Disons que j’ai peut-être envoyé mes hommes traîner dans le bâtiment après le départ de tout le monde, à la recherche d’articles oubliés et parmi tout ce qu’ils m’ont ramené, il se pourrait que j’ai aperçu un marteau…

_ Donc tu l’as ?

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Evidemment que je l’ai ! Quel bougre d’idiot à l’occasion de mettre la main sur une arme divine et décide de ne pas le faire ?

Il appuya son regard vers Sam.

_ En tout cas pas moi ! conclut-il.

_ Et… hésita Sam comme s’il cherchait la meilleure tournure pour sa requête, tu serais d’accord pour nous le prêter ?

Crowley pouffa.

_ Vous le prêter ? Rien que ça ?

_ Nous le donner alors ? tenta Sam.

Le sourire de Crowley disparut soudainement. Il se raidit sur sa chaise et planta son regard bien droit dans celui de Sam.

_ Restons sérieux veux-tu ? Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas vous prêter mon marteau. Et encore moins vous le donner. Mais… je peux peut-être vous le louer.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et coinça ses mèches trop longues derrière ses oreilles. Dean admirait vraiment la capacité qu’avait son frère à rester calme face à Crowley. Intérieurement Dean bouillait. Extérieurement aussi probablement mais personne ne s’intéressait plus à lui, pas même Castiel. Tous étaient fixés sur la négociation à venir.

_ Evidemment. J’aurais dû m’en douter, répondit Sam, l’air ennuyé. Tu es tellement vénal.

_ Pragmatique, répliqua le démon. Et pas de ça avec moi, Samantha. Contrairement à ton frère, tu n’es pas totalement idiot et tu savais qu’on en arriverait là.

_ Quel est ton prix ?

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ J’aurais bien dit la virginité de Castiel, mais apparemment elle n’est plus disponible.

Dean roula des yeux lorsqu’il aperçut un sourire à peine masqué sur le visage de son frère.

_ Sérieusement ! s’écria-t-il mais sans capter l’attention des deux autres.

_ Et en remplacement ? demanda Sam en ignorant complètement Dean.

_ En remplacement… fit mine de réfléchir Crowley. En remplacement… En remplacement je veux ça ! s’exclama-t-il finalement en pointant un doigt vers Gabriel.

_ Ma chemise ? demanda l’archange en étudiant le velours vert qui lui couvrait le torse. Attention hein, c’est de la qualité ! Cousu main par…

_ Mais non ! le coupa Crowley. Ca ! insista-t-il en agitant la main de haut en bas.

Gabriel ouvrit grand les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche dans un geste faussement choqué.

_ Pardon ! Excusez-moi mais je ne me prostitue pas pour un marteau.

_ Tu pourrais faire un effort, le poussa Sam.

La mimique de l’archange prit une tournure beaucoup plus réelle.

_ Sam ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?

Dean posa une main lourde sur l’épaule de Crowley.

_ Ne pense même pas à tromper Bobby, espèce d’enflure, fit-il de son ton le plus menaçant.

Crowley se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir déchirant.

_ Mais la bêtise est contagieuse chez vous ou quoi ? s’agaça-t-il. Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas tromper Bobby. Ce n’est pas son corps que je veux. C’est lui, en tant qu’archange.

_ Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Gabriel, de toute évidence perplexe.

_ Pour t’ajouter à ma collection.

_ Ta collection ?

_ Ma collection d’archanges ! s’écria Crowley avec grandiloquence. J’en ai déjà deux dans une cage. Mais les archanges, c’est comme les gares au Monopoly. N’en avoir que deux, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. C’est quand on a les quatre que ça a de la gueule !

_ Donc quoi ? fit Gabriel, l’air perplexe. Tu veux me coller dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michael juste pour le plaisir de dire : «  ça y est, j’en ai trois ! » ?

_ C’est tout à fait ça, confirma Crowley.

_ Jamais ! s’offusqua l’archange.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de Sam.

_ Laissons tomber cet idiot, Sammy et partons main dans la main au Home Depot le plus proche. Je suis sûr que là-bas aussi ils ont des marteaux.

_ Mais pas des marteaux divins, répondit Sam avec une petite moue.

_ Sammy ! s’écria Gabriel.

_ A prendre ou à laisser, insista Crowley.

_ J’ai une solution je pense…

Tous sursautèrent. La voix posée de Garth était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils s’attendaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Garth se tenait, un peu indécis, en bout de table, un vieux carton entre les bras. Lorsqu’il le posa devant Crowley, Dean dut précipitamment écarter la tasse du roi de l’enfer pour éviter qu’elle ne soit renversée.

Garth lui sourit benoitement en essuyant ses mains pleines de poussière sur son jean.

Crowley se redressa pour jeter un coup d’œil dans le carton et fronça le nez.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces vieux machins ? demanda-t-il avec un dégoût évident.

_ Ce sont des affaires qui ont appartenues à Bobby, expliqua Garth. Je les ai récupérées dans les vestiges de sa maison. Ici ce sont des livres mais j’ai un autre carton en bas avec des choses plus personnelles comme des bibelots ou quelques photos.

Crowley regardait Garth comme s’il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

_ Et pourquoi je voudrais de tout ça ?

_ Pour les rendre à Bobby, répondit presque timidement le jeune homme.

Le roi de l’enfer ne paraissait pas plus avancé.

_ Ce sont des vestiges de son ancienne vie, insista Garth. Ca lui ferait sûrement plaisir de les retrouver. Et… et comme j’avais l’impression que vous l’aimiez bien, je me disais que ça vous ferait plaisir de lui faire plaisir.

Dean n’en était pas sûr dans la lumière feutrée du salon de Garth mais il lui semblait bien que Crowley avait légèrement rosi. D’ailleurs le démon se racla la gorge.

_ Je pense que tu m’as mal jugé mon garçon, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence. Un marteau divin, ça vaut un archange, pas une vieille pile de machins moisis et cramés.

_ Tu n’auras pas l’archange ! s’exclama Gabriel.

_ Alors dans ce cas je prendrais la vieille pile de machins moisis et cramés, conclut Crowley, avec un geste théâtral indiquant qu’il leur faisant bien là une faveur.

Tous lui jetèrent le même regard blasé, démontrant qu’ils n’étaient pas dupes du stratagème du roi de l’enfer pour ne pas paraitre sentimental.

_ Minable, grogna même Dean.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, admettons que je vous ramène mon marteau, là, dans la soirée ou l’après-midi, le temps de le retrouver dans ma formidable collection d’objets rares. Dans ce cas là, qu’est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

_ Question idiote, fit Dean en secouant la tête. Nous l’utiliserons sur les titans lors de leur prochaine apparition.

_ Oh, encore un plan fabuleux signé Winchester, c’est ça ? ironisa Crowley.

Dean leva les mains comme s’il ne comprenait pas d’où venait le problème.

_ Nous avons déjà affronté les titans avec la foudre, se défendit-il. Pas très efficacement j’en conviens. Mais dès l’apparition de l’orage, ils ont fui. Ils ont eu peur ! Avec le marteau, nous les aurons !

Dean avait mis autant de conviction qu’il lui était possible dans ce discours. Il n’était vraiment pas certain que le marteau suffirait mais pour le moment c’était leur seule idée. Ca devait marcher !

_ Mais est-ce que l’un de vous sait au moins comment l’utiliser, ce marteau ? contra Crowley avec une moue dubitative.

_ Je l’ai déjà utilisé, fit Sam. Je devrais pouvoir le refaire. Et au pire, on a Loki avec nous, insista Sam avec un geste de la tête en direction de Gabriel.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Sam, chuchota-t-il avec la discrétion d’un tractopelle, je te l’ai dit, le marteau me dét…

Un claquement sous la table indiqua un rapide échange de coups de pied, puis le silence revint. Crowley paraissait plus perplexe que jamais.

_ Bon, reprit-il, admettons que par miracle… après tout il y a des anges ou archanges ici alors sait-on jamais… vous parveniez à atteindre les titans grâce au marteau, etc… etc… Quelle est la suite du plan ?

_ La… suite du plan ? demanda à son tour Dean.

_ Mais oui ! s’écria Crowley en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant tinter toutes les cuillères dans les tasses. La suite du plan ! Une fois que vous avez… assommé… ou je ne sais quoi… vos titans à l’aide de la foudre, vous n’allez quand même pas les laisser traîner là, en pleine nature !

Sam se gratta le menton.

_ En fait, admit-il, on n’a pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à la suite du plan.

Crowley soupira avec emphase.

_ Pas eu le temps de réfléchir… vous vous foutez de moi ! Alors là, pour dévergonder des anges, il y a du monde, mais pour faire un plan qui tient debout, plus personne ! Ca ne m’étonne pas de vous les Winchester.

_ D’après la légende de Typhon, intervint Kevin, celui-ci, une fois vaincu par la foudre, a été placé sous l’Etna.

Crowley fit mine de s’aplatir de désespoir sur la table.

_ Voilà qui va vous aider c’est sûr, railla-t-il. Je vois bien ces deux là, fit-il en désignant du menton tour à tour Castiel et Gabriel, attacher de petites ficelles aux poignets et chevilles des titans et de leurs petits ailes les tirer jusque sous l’Etna.

_ Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine attaque se fera en Italie, tenta Dean.

Crowley eut à peine un regard pour lui.

_ Outre que je sois agréablement surpris par le fait que tu saches que l’Etna se situe en Italie, gronda-t-il, agacé, je trouve ça effectivement pertinent que vous, les Winchester, vous comptiez sur la chance. Oui… totalement votre domaine ça, la chance…

_ Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? répliqua Sam en tapotant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts.

Son corps lui dictait de frapper Crowley mais son esprit tournait à plein régime, à la recherche d’une solution intelligente qui refermerait le caquet du démon. Mais pour le moment, il n’avait pas le début d’une piste.

_ En fait… oui, fit Crowley en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Il grimaça.

_ C’est froid ! grogna-t-il en tendant sa tasse à Gabriel. Arrange-moi ça.

A contrecœur et sans le cacher, Gabriel claqua des doigts et la tasse de Crowley se mit à fumer. Le démon sourit.

_ Non, vraiment, il m’en faut un comme ça à la maison. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas me le donner en échange de mon tuyau pour vous débarrasser des titans ?

_ Non ! répondirent en chœur Sam et Gabriel.

_ Et si je vous donne une plume de Raphaël, vous pourriez me le ramener de… où que ce soit ?

_ Non ! fit cette fois Castiel. On ne ramène pas Raphaël ! Il y a tellement de bons anges innocents à ramener d’abord.

_ Doucement ! Doucement, partenaire ! intervint Crowley. Je plaisantais. Plus ou moins.

_ Bon alors, et ton plan ? fit Sam en espérant que Crowley se livrerait facilement.

_ Je peux éventuellement, une fois les titans KO, vous ouvrir les portes de l’enfer.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu des titans en enfer ? demanda Dean, dubitatif.

Il avait vu la force des géants et il doutait que Crowley parvienne à les contrôler, même sur son territoire.

_ Parce que le Tartare se trouve quelque part sous l’enfer. Alors j’ouvre de la surface jusqu’à l’enfer puis de l’enfer jusqu’au Tartare et hop, retour au bercail !

_ Et c’est aussi simple que cela ? s’étonna Dean

_ Avec l’aide des anges pour maintenir tout ça stable et empêcher les derniers titans de remonter, oui je pense qu’on peut le faire, répondit le démon.

Castiel et Gabriel grondèrent de concert à l’idée d’aider Crowley mais nul n’avait de meilleure solution.

_ Attends, fit Sam en pointant du doigt Crowley. Ca veut dire que les titans traversent l’enfer lorsqu’ils remontent ?

_ Plus ou moins. Gaïa est passée très loin des parties… occupées, dirons-nous. Je l’ai à peine sentie. Chronos était plus proche.

_ Et tu crains que les prochains ne passent en plein dedans…

_ C’est effectivement une hypothèse que j’envisage, admit le démon.

_ Donc tu as tout intérêt à nous aider ! s’écria Sam, une pointe outrée dans la voix.

_ Je l’admets, fit Crowley avec un sourire en coin.

_ Et donc depuis le début tu te fous de nous avec tes histoires de chantage et de contrepartie et d’échange ! s’indigna le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Exactement. De toute façon Robert m’aurait fait la tête si je ne vous avais pas aidé. Il ne m’a en revanche jamais interdit de vous titiller un peu. En fait, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez une solution aussi rapidement, surtout une solution impliquant une de mes possessions. Sinon je serais venu vous trouver plus tôt pour vous exposer mon plan.

_ Bâtard, grogna Dean entre ses dents.

_ Moi aussi je t’adore Dean, répliqua Crowley en se levant de sa chaise. Sur ce, messieurs, j’ai un marteau à retrouver !

Il posa la main sur le vieux carton resté sur la table et se tourna vers Garth.

_ Alors gamin, il est où mon deuxième carton ?

Garth disparut au pas de course pour réapparaitre peu après avec le dit second carton. Il le déposa sur le premier.

_ Voilà ! C’est tout ce que j’ai pu récupérer dans les décombres. Tout n’est pas en parfait état mais j’ai fait de mon mieux. J’espère que Bobby sera content. Au fait si vous pouviez lui passer le bonjour de ma part ! Mon nom c’est Garth !

_ Oui, oui, fit Crowley en baillant bruyamment. Je le ferai. Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles folles aventures.

Il disparut brusquement, ne laissant derrière lui qu’une odeur de soufre et de cendres.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Kevin en s’écroulant sur la chaise désertée par le démon.

_ Il semblerait qu’on ait l’ébauche d’un plan et c’est déjà pas mal, fit Sam.

_ Mais Crowley n’a pas tort, poursuivit Dean en se frottant le visage. Aucun de nous ne sait vraiment se servir du marteau.

_ Il ne m’a pas semblé particulièrement difficile à maîtriser, fit Sam en croquant l’un des derniers biscuits de Gabriel.

_ Tu étais contre un vieux rabougri, lui rappela Dean, pas des titans !

Puis il se tourna vers Gabriel.

_ Toi tu as déjà vu le marteau en action. Il t’a l’air difficile à manier ?

Gabriel soupira et, des deux mains, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Je l’ai vu en action dans les mains de Thor. Et celui-ci était né pour le manier. Alors forcément, ça n’avait pas l’air difficile. Quand moi je l’ai touché par contre… Le truc qu’il faut comprendre, c’est que ce marteau a une volonté propre. S’il vous a à la bonne, c’est jouable. Dans le cas contraire, je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais on va vraiment galérer.

_ Super… grogna Dean entre ses dents en se levant de sa chaise.

Le thé et les petits gâteaux c’était bien beau mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin d’une bière.

Mais il stoppa net lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cuisine.

_ Les mecs, je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça ! appela-t-il en s’avançant avec précaution.

Il retint son souffle en approchant la main.

Crowley avait été rapide. Sur la table trônait déjà un énorme marteau.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	19. Chapitre 19

 

Dean sentit l’électricité crépiter au bout de ses doigts lorsqu’il ne fut plus qu’à quelques millimètres du manche du marteau.

_ NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

Le cri de Gabriel le fit brusquement reculer. Il se tourna vers l’archange qui lui saisit le biceps au point de lui faire serrer les dents.

_ Ne le touche pas, répéta-t-il, moins brusquement mais tout aussi sérieusement que la première fois.

_ Tu penses qu’il est dangereux ? demanda Dean, encore abasourdi par la réaction de l’ange.

_ Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est, répondit ce dernier en tendant un bras pour éviter à qui que ce soit d’autre de s’approcher.

Castiel, Sam, Garth et Kevin se pressaient en effet tous sous le chambranle de la porte.

_ On fait quoi ? demanda Garth en chuchotant comme s’il craignait que le marteau l’entende.

_ Rien ! Laissez-moi tâter le terrain, répondit Gabriel sur le même ton.

Ignorant ses recommandations, Sam s’avança vers lui.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Après tout, de ton propre aveu, il te déteste.

Gabriel soupira longuement et leva les yeux au plafond avant de reporter son regard sur le plus jeune des Winchesters.

_ C’est sûr, c’est pas le type de terrain que je préfèrerais tâter à l’heure actuelle, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Mais il faut bien que quelqu’un s’y colle. Autant que ce soit moi plutôt que toi.

Sam sourit.

_ Comme c’est adorable, commenta-t-il.

Gabriel rosit.

_ C’est juste pour te prouver ma force et ma bravoure et te conduire jusqu’à mon lit… enfin techniquement ton lit ! se justifia-t-il.

_ En fait, mon lit, intervint Garth depuis l’entrée.

_ Mais aussi, poursuivit l’archange sans y prêter garde, parce que je suis le plus puissant et donc techniquement le moins à même d’être blessé.

_ Oui enfin, répliqua Dean en croisant les bras, qui était le plus mort aussi il y a quelques jours ?

Gabriel fit la moue.

_ Oh ça suffit Dean ! rétorqua-t-il. Qui dans cette pièce n’est jamais mort hein !

_ Euh… moi, répondit Garth toujours sans attirer l’attention des autres.

_ Ca c’était bas, répliqua Dean avec une grimace.

_ Et maintenant tais-toi, le moucha Gabriel, j’ai un marteau à amadouer et besoin de concentration.

Sans un regard en arrière, il s’approcha de la table. Il avançait sur la pointe des pieds, tout en douceur, ses mouvements lents mais précis. Et il murmurait des mots que Dean ne comprenait pas dans une langue qu’il ne reconnaissait même pas.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère. Il paraissait fasciné par la proche issue de la réunion entre Loki et le marteau. Sentant le regard de Dean sur lui, Sam se retourna. Dean tendit la main vers Gabriel comme pour exprimer son désarroi quant au comportement de l’archange.

_ Sûrement une ancienne langue scandinave, lui glissa Sam à l’oreille.

Dean opina. Cela paraissait logique que Gabriel communique avec le marteau dans son langage d’origine.

Gabriel n’était plus qu’à quelques millimètres de l’arme, répétant la même litanie dans cette étrange langue. Ses lèvres frôlaient le manche et l’espace d’un instant, Dean crut que l’archange allait profiter de l’occasion pour faire un geste obscène en direction de Sam.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Gabriel restait sérieux et concentré sur sa tâche. Du bout des doigts, il effleura l’objet. Dean sentit un frisson jusque dans sa colonne. Il s’attendait presque à ce que la foudre surgisse du plafond. L’air était chargé d’électricité.

Le mouvement des doigts de Gabriel se fit plus ferme, plus concret, comme s’il osait enfin toucher pleinement ce marteau qu’il craignait tant.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, Dean se sentit respirer de nouveau. Les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés et il ressentait la tension des autres occupants de la pièce. Le cinéma de Gabriel avait visiblement fonctionné puisque tous étaient attentifs à ses moindres gestes.

Toujours aussi lentement, l’archange empoigna le manche de l’arme. En souriant, il se tut enfin et releva la tête vers les Winchester. Un sourire triomphant naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il tira sur le marteau. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il tira plus fort. Sans plus de résultat.

Les sourcils froncés, Gabriel posa les deux mains sur le manche et usa de toutes ses forces.

_ Qu’est-ce que… grogna-t-il.

Un éclair si vif qu’il força Dean à fermer les yeux traversa la pièce et Gabriel, projeté en arrière, termina les fesses dans l’évier.

_ Apparemment il a eu le coup de foudre pour toi, commenta Dean, hilare.

_ Ah, ah, très drôle… railla l’archange.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s’approcha de l’arme.

_ Saloperie de marteau ! gronda-t-il en prenant bien garde à ne pas le toucher. Qu’est-ce qui ne t’a pas plu hein ? J’ai été poli avec toi ! Je t’ai expliqué notre situation et malgré cela tu me rejettes !

Dean ne savait pas s’il devait être consterné ou amusé par le spectacle de Gabriel, le doigt tendu, menaçant un gros marteau posé sur une table de cuisine.

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas Thor, poursuivit Gabriel d’un ton plaintif, mais pour une fois, pour une seule fois, tu aurais pu être un peu conciliant avec moi.

Sam lui posa une main sur l’épaule et Gabriel se pencha vers lui, un peu trop au goût de Dean.

_ Tu as fait de ton mieux, fit gentiment Sam à l’archange. Maintenant laisse-moi essayer.

_ C’est un fourbe, prévint Gabriel d’un ton acerbe.

Sam sourit.

_ J’avais remarqué. Je serai prudent.

_ Sammy ! intervint Dean. Laisse-moi plutôt essayer.

Il n’avait aucune envie que son premier frère se retrouve foudroyé sur place.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés lui et moi. Je suis certain que je peux lui faire confiance.

Dean ne batailla pas. Sam avait probablement raison. Le marteau l’avait déjà sauvé une fois. Il n’y avait aucun raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas également cette fois-ci.

Aussi lentement que Gabriel l’avait fait, Sam s’approcha de la table.

_ Euh… salut, commença-t-il. Je suis Sam Winchester. Et je me sens parfaitement idiot à parler à un marteau. Mais après tout, tu es un marteau spécial. On s’est déjà vus et tu m’avais aidé. Est-ce que tu pourrais refaire ça ?

Il s’arrêta tout près du marteau et tendit la main.

Dean sentit ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes. Si le marteau carbonisait son frère, il se chargerait lui-même de l’emmener jusqu’au Mordor pour le faire fondre dans la montagne du destin.

Retenant son souffle, Sam attrapa le manche du marteau. Gabriel paraissait sur le point de bondir à la moindre alerte.

Tout comme pour l’archange, il ne se passa rien. Mais Sam se garda de prendre le même air triomphant. Le marteau pouvait ruser. Tout en douceur, il le souleva. Et sans effort le marteau quitta la table.

_ Joli ! s’écria Garth, solidement accroché à la porte.

Sam s’autorisa alors à sourire et tendit le marteau vers son frère.

_ Il semblerait qu’il accepte de nous aider, commenta-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était satisfait d’avoir l’aval du marteau mais à contrario, cela signifiait que Sam allait se trouver au cœur de la bataille et c’était quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait devoir couvrir ses arrières.

_ Ca doit venir de la coupe de cheveux… grogna Gabriel qui gardait ses distances. Mais méfie-toi quand même.

_ Il n’a pas des siècles de rancœur contre moi, lui répondit Sam en faisant passer le marteau d’une main à l’autre.

_ Bon, on a une arme, fit Kevin, maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre à t’en servir.

_ Je sais m’en servir, protesta Sam.

_ Comme l’avait fait remarquer ton frère, se battre contre un petit vieux et se battre contre un titan, ce n’est pas la même chose.

Sam ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

 

« *** »

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, en l’absence de nouvelle attaque, Sam eut tout le temps de s’entrainer au maniement du marteau. Garth avait récupéré chez un voisin de lourdes bottes de paille qu’ils empilèrent aussi haut que possible. C’était bien plus petit qu’un titan mais c’était tout ce qu’ils avaient trouvé comme cible approchante.

Dean insista pour que Sam se tienne très loin de son objectif. Le jour du réel combat, il était hors de question qu’il se trouve à quelques centimètres d’un orteil de titan. Sam avait protesté mais face aux arguments de son frère, puis ensuite de Gabriel qui partageait les mêmes craintes, il avait cédé. Lui-même devait admettre qu’on ne savait jamais comment se déroulerait une bataille et qu’il valait mieux être prêt pour tous les cas de figure.

Le résultat avait été catastrophique pour la pelouse et le jardin de Garth.

La première tentative avait été beaucoup trop courte et la foudre avait frappé un tas de feuilles mortes qui s’était embrasé. La seconde trop longue et c’était un arbre qui avait cette fois-ci subi le même sort.

Kevin avait donc insisté pour que Sam s’entraine uniquement en présence d’un des anges, les seuls aptes à éteindre rapidement un incendie. La paille avait elle-même été soigneusement imbibée d’eau et déplacée le plus loin possible de la maison.

Au soir du troisième jour, Sam réussissait pratiquement à chaque fois son tir sous les encouragements enthousiastes de Gabriel qui ne le quittait pas d’une semelle, ravi de jouer le rôle de l’ange pompier.

Dean, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de ses journées assis sur une vieille souche noircie à observer son frère. Il aurait aimé apprendre à se servir du marteau, juste au cas où, mais il devait bien admettre que Sam faisait des merveilles avec. S’il était aussi habile contre les titans qu’il l’était contre le gros bonhomme en paille que Gabriel avait façonné, ils avaient leur chance.

_ Tu es inquiet.

La voix rauque de Castiel le fit sursauter. Dean releva la tête et l’ange lui sourit avant de s’assoir sur une bûche miraculeusement épargnée par les entrainements.

_ Non, mentit Dean.

_ Ce n’était pas une question.

Dean ne put retenir un rictus et tendit la main pour caresser furtivement les doigts de Castiel.

_ Un peu. Mais c’est normal je pense. Nous allons bientôt affronter des géants avec Sam en première ligne, les portes de l’enfer grandes ouvertes et toi tentant de retenir les autres titans encore au Tartare. C’est une situation qui me met un peu mal à l’aise.

_ Gabriel sera là pour m’aider.

Dean observa l’archange au loin. Il était passé derrière Sam et lui avait saisi les mains comme pour lui montrer un mouvement tout en se collant allégrement à son corps. Son nez était enfoncé dans les cheveux longs du plus jeune des Winchester. Dean soupira.

_ J’ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance, admit-il.

Dean serra ses doigts et lui sourit.

_ Je sais qu’il a l’air d’un parfait imbécile. Mais il peut être sérieux lorsque c’est nécessaire.

Dean fit la moue.

_ Mouais… C’est quand même fou que dieu se soit à ce point foiré lorsqu’il a créé les archanges.

Castiel fronça les sourcils comme s’il était à la fois offusqué et perplexe. Et visiblement, il attendait que Dean développe son idée.

_ Je veux dire, reprit ce dernier, que les archanges n’étaient probablement que des brouillons. Les modèles parfaits ne sont venus qu’après, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire à l’ange.

Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus perdu.

_ Les humains ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non, fit Dean sans vraiment dissimuler un soupir.

Décidément, même les ficelles de dragues les plus banales ou les compliments amenés avec des gros sabots ne fonctionnaient pas sur l’ange.

_ Je parlais de toi ! ajouta-t-il, un peu agacé.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui toi ! Je voulais dire que… Laisse tomber. J’essayais juste de te faire un compliment.

_ Oh…

Le silence retomba entre eux, juste brisé par l’exclamation ravie que Gabriel poussa lorsque Sam embrasa le crâne du bonhomme de paille.

_ Merci Dean, fit finalement Castiel en se penchant vers lui.

Surpris, l’ainé des Winchester tourna la tête de telle sorte que si les lèvres de Castiel rencontrèrent sa joue comme prévu, son nez, lui, entra en collision avec son œil.

Dean ne dit rien. Il était déjà assez rare que l’ange fasse preuve de gestes de tendresse spontanés, il était normal que ceux-ci soient maladroits.

Puis Castiel se leva et retourna vers la maison.

_ Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Dean qui aurait préféré le garder à ses côtés.

_ La nuit va bientôt tomber en Europe, expliqua Castiel. Je dois aller patrouiller.

Dean opina. Il était inquiet. Plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la dernière attaque et il ne doutait pas que la prochaine frapperait bientôt. Et cette fois, il serait temps de passer à l’offensive, à coup de marteau divin et de pacte avec le roi de l’enfer.

Peu après que Castiel ait refermé la porte, Gabriel trotta à sa suite.

_ Le devoir m’appelle ! déclara-t-il avec grandiloquence en passant près de Dean.

Ce dernier le salua d’un geste de la main et découvrit Sam, planté à quelques pas de lui.

_ Tu te sens prêt ? fit-il à son frère.

Sam leva le marteau et l’étudia quelques secondes.

_ Nous nous entendons assez bien lui et moi. Je pense que ça devrait aller.

Dean se leva. Ses genoux craquèrent et il grimaça. Il épousseta l’arrière de son jean, attendant une remarque sarcastique de Sam qui ne vint pas. A la place, son frère affichait son plus beau regard de chiot.

_ Dean. Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais ça va bien se passer. Nous sommes au point. Nous avons une tactique, nous avons une arme, je sais la manier et nous savons même comment renvoyer les titans dans le Tartare. On va les avoir. C’est simple, il suffit de suivre le plan.

Dean avait assez d’expérience pour savoir que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais selon le plan. Sans compter que le plan comportait d’après lui pas mal d’inconnues. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Gabriel, encore moins à Crowley et ouvrir le Tartare signifiait risquer la sortie de plus de titans encore. C’était aussi inquiétant que bancal.

Mais bon, puisque Sam trouvait que c’était un bon plan… Après tout, c’était lui le génie de la famille.

_ Ok, concéda-t-il pour faire plaisir à Sam. Nous suivrons le plan.

Et puis si le plan foirait, ils trouveraient bien une solution de rechange. Après tout, c’était presque toujours comme cela que les choses se déroulaient pour eux.

Sam lui tapota l’épaule.

_ Que dirais-tu d’une bière ? proposa-t-il.

Dean sentit le sourire lui revenir. Du moins en partie.

_ C’est la meilleure idée que tu aies eu de ces derniers jours !

 

« *** »

 

Dean tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Impossible de dormir. Il faut dire qu’il en avait assez de la situation actuelle. Plus de deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière attaque des titans et mis à part patienter, ils n’avaient rien à faire.

Sam maniait le marteau avec habileté, Crowley était revenu pour peaufiner les détails de leur action, les anges surveillaient les nuits européennes. Quant à Dean, il ne servait à rien. Et il avait accumulé un trop plein d’énergie qu’il ne savait plus comment contenir. Il était bien allé faire quelques courses dans la ville voisine deux jours auparavant, puis il y était retourné le lendemain pour reprendre de la bière mais cela ne suffisait pas à l’apaiser. Sans compter qu’il n’aimait décidément pas ce plan et qu’il n’avait de cesse de lui chercher des alternatives.

Alors peut-être que Garth, aussi optimiste qu’habituellement, avait raison et qu’ils avaient suffisamment effrayé les titans la dernière fois à Marseille pour qu’ils ne se montrent plus. Après tout, ils n’étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps inactifs. Mais Dean ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Ca aurait été trop facile. Et trop facile n’avait jamais existé dans leur vie.

Non. Pour lui, les choses étaient bien plus complexes. Et bien plus sombres. A leur instar, les titans étaient en train de mettre au point une tactique. Ils avaient pris conscience que les humains avaient progressé au cours de leurs rencontres et qu’à présent ils étaient prêts à les affronter. Et cela, ça n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Ou pire encore. Ils attendaient l’arrivée d’un troisième titan. Et là, ils seraient vraiment dans la merde.

Dean soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était bon pour une nuit blanche. Il s’étira, rajusta son oreiller et se réinstalla. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il était déjà allé aux toilettes dans la demie heure précédente, ce n’était donc pas une option. A moins de vouloir donner à Sam l’occasion de se moquer d’hypothétiques problèmes précoces de prostate.

Il aurait été son frère, il aurait pu se lever et aller courir. Mais tout compte fait, il préférait encore s’ennuyer au lit. Descendre dans la cuisine pour voler une bière serait trop humiliant s’il se faisait prendre.

Il tendit l’oreille. Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans la maison à part les craquements du vieux bois. Il devait être le seul éveillé.

Il ramena son drap au dessus de sa tête et se remit sur le côté. S’il se vidait la tête, peut-être parviendrait-il à gagner deux ou trois heures de sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer doucement.

_ Dean ?

La voix de Castiel le surprit alors que le bruit de sa propre respiration lente commençait à l’agacer et il accueillit avec gratitude l’arrivée de l’ange. Il repoussa sa couverture en se tournant vers lui et le trouva planté près de son lit.

_ Cas, répondit-il sobrement.

Castiel se tenait les bras ballants, l’air gauche et embarrassé. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Dean.

_ Tout va bien ? s’enquit ce dernier.

_ Le soleil est en train de se lever en Europe. Ma présence là-bas n’est plus nécessaire.

_ Euh… d’accord, fit Dean, un peu confus.

Un long silence gênant s’installa.

_ Alors… je suis rentré, poursuivit finalement l’ange.

_ Je vois ça, répliqua Dean qui commençait à s’amuser des hésitations de ce dernier.

_ Et j’ai senti que tu ne dormais pas alors… j’ai pensé que je pouvais venir te voir. Mais si je te dérange, je peux…

Dean ne put retenir un large sourire.

_ Viens là, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les bras vers Castiel. De toute façon, je n’ai pas sommeil.

Enfin Castiel lui sourit et se débarrassa rapidement de son imperméable et de ses chaussures qu’il abandonna au sol. Puis il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le bord du lit et se glissa entre les bras de Dean.

Ce dernier l’attira tout contre lui et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres.

_ Je suis content que tu sois venu, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_ Tu me manquais, répondit Castiel en caressant son dos.

Dans la petite maison toujours pleine, il était difficile pour eux d’avoir de vrais moments d’intimité. Surtout que Castiel passait une bonne partie de son temps à survoler l’Europe à la recherche des titans. Ils ne parvenaient pas à passer autant de temps ensemble qu’ils l’auraient voulu. Et puis Dean préférait rester discret. Le fait que les autres soient tous endormis l’arrangeait bien. Il éviterait ainsi les railleries et les commentaires sarcastiques.

Dean sentit la main de Castiel passer sous son t-shirt et il frissonna au contact de ses doigts chauds sur sa colonne.

_ Tu me manquais aussi, répondit-il en se sentant désagréablement mièvre.

Alors il embrassa Castiel à pleine bouche en le couchant dans les oreillers. L’ange plongea une main dans ses cheveux et le maintint en place jusqu’à ce que Dean soit à bout de souffle. Là seulement Castiel le relâcha et Dean posa son front au creux de son cou, le temps pour lui de reprendre sa respiration. Les mains de Castiel n’arrêtèrent pas de caresser sa peau sous ses vêtements et lorsqu’il sentit que Dean avait récupéré, il le prit par les hanches et le fit s’assoir sur lui, les jambes de Dean de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

Dean sourit. Castiel devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à chacune de leurs rencontres. Cela était nouveau pour Dean mais il appréciait aussi étonnamment le fait de ne pas devoir prendre la situation en main. Il s’allongea de tout son long sur l’ange pour l’embrasser une fois de plus. A travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, Dean sentit leurs érections se frôler mais son soupir fut avalé par Castiel se redressant pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Puis l’ange attrapa l’ourlet de son t-shirt et fit ce qu’il paraissait vouloir faire depuis quelques minutes déjà, à savoir le lui retirer et le jeter au loin, aux côtés de ses propres chaussures et de son imperméable. Il faisait frais cette nuit là et les bras de Dean se couvrirent de chair de poule.

Castiel sourit et posa ses paumes sur les biceps de l’ainé des Winchester qu’il frotta vigoureusement pour le réchauffer. Dean leva alors une main et caressa le visage de son amant. Celui-ci avait toujours la tête enfouie dans l’un des oreillers moelleux, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses lèvres humides. Dean sentit une vague d’émotion lui serrer le cœur et il sut qu’il était prêt à tout pour l’ange.

_ Cas, murmura-t-il sans pourvoir s’en empêcher.

Castiel se redressa et serrant Dean contre lui, il s’assit dos contre la tête de lit.

_ Dean, chuchota-t-il à son tour, son visage si proche de celui-ci que leurs nez se frôlaient.

Ils s’embrassèrent une fois encore et Dean eut du mal à contrôler suffisamment ses doigts pour ouvrir la chemise de Castiel. Il caressa le torse lisse et l’ange roula des hanches, les faisant gémir de concert.

Les mains de Castiel quittèrent le dos et les cheveux de Dean pour descendre sur ses fesses. Et si pendant de longues secondes elles restèrent docilement au dessus du caleçon avec lequel Dean dormait, bien vite Castiel céda à ses pulsions et les glissa sous le tissu.

Dean soupira et, sans briser le contact de leurs lèvres, il se redressa, le temps de faire glisser l’élastique jusque sur le haut de ses cuisses, facilitant les mouvements de Castiel et libérant son pénis dressé.

Puis il s’attaqua à la fermeture éclair de l’ange, ses gestes rendus gauches par l’émotion, le désir et la proximité de leurs corps.

Enfin il tint le membre de Castiel, aussi raide que le sien. Sans plus hésiter, il rompit leur baiser et cracha dans la paume de sa main. Il sentit l’ange frémir d’anticipation.

Dean ferma les yeux lorsque Castiel l’embrassa dans le cou. A tâtons, il attrapa son sexe et celui de son amant et les caressa simultanément.

Les mains de Castiel sur son arrière-train se figèrent l’espace d’un instant. Puis il resserra son étreinte.

_ Dean j’ai envie de…

Il stoppa sa phrase mais pas son geste. Un de ses doigts se glissa entre les deux fesses de Dean. Le message était assez clair.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et avala sa salive. Il se sentait tout d’un coup aussi excité que fébrile. Il s’agissait là d’une des dernières barrières qu’il s’imposait et il ne savait pas encore s’il était prêt à la faire tomber. S’il dépassait cette limite, c’en serait fini de l’image de Dean Winchester telle qu’il la voyait depuis des années voire deux décennies. Même si elle était déjà bien écornée.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et le fit se reculer de quelques centimètres, de façon à voir son visage.

Castiel le regardait paisiblement. Il n’y avait sur son visage aucune doute ni aucune impatience. Juste une confiance absolue, du désir et ce petit quelque chose en plus que Dean avait encore du mal à accepter comme étant de l’amour. Mais c’était probablement ce dont il s’agissait. Et soudain, Dean n’eut plus aucun doute. Il était prêt pour Castiel. Il en avait envie pour Castiel.

Il posa son front contre celui de l’ange.

_ Ok, répondit-il.

Il sentit l’ange sourire et leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent de nouveau.

Puis Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et attendit que ce dernier prenne les choses en main.

Leurs torses étaient collés, leurs érections se frôlaient mais les seules sensations que Dean éprouvaient étaient la respiration de Castiel dans son cou, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson et les mains de l’ange contre sa peau, pétrissant sa chair.

Il le devina portant un doigt à ses lèvres pour l’humidifier de salive et il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne. Puis la main de Castiel s’immisça entre ses fesses et son doigt se positionna contre son entrée. Il se crispa automatiquement. La seconde main de Castiel lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Si je fais quoique ce soit qui te déplaît, dis-le moi, fit-il dans un souffle, mimant les mots exacts de Dean lors de leur première fois.

Dean, les yeux toujours clos, se força à respirer très lentement et à détendre, un par un, les muscles de son corps. Castiel ne le pressa pas, lui laissa le temps de se préparer, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Enfin il hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de parler mais le geste suffit à l’ange. Doucement, ce dernier fit glisser son doigt à l’intérieur de Dean, phalange après phalange, marquant des pauses pour laisser le temps à son amant de s’habituer à la sensation. Dean réalisa qu’il se mordait les lèvres. Pourtant ce n’était pas si terrible que ça, juste un peu… troublant, mais pas vraiment douloureux. Il savait que son embarras était plus psychologique que physique.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Castiel.

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

_ Laisse-moi quelques secondes, croassa-t-il.

L’ange n’insista pas, stoppant tout mouvement jusqu’à ce que Dean lui affirme pouvoir continuer. Dean serra Castiel contre lui et respira longuement l’odeur de sa peau luisante.

_ Tu peux y aller, fit-il enfin.

Castiel fit bouger son doigt toujours aussi lentement et Dean gémit. Ce n’était pas spécialement plaisant mais il savait qu’il en voulait plus. Il savait aussi que son lubrifiant était dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et que pour la suite, cela lui faciliterait beaucoup les choses.

_ Attends, haleta-t-il laborieusement. Le tiroir.

Comprenant son message, Castiel tendit son bras libre et ouvrit le meuble d’un geste sec. A tâtons, il fouilla à l’intérieur et trouva le petit tube transparent. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il bougea également légèrement le reste de son corps, ce qui arracha à Dean un nouveau soupir.

_ Pardon, fit Castiel.

Dean ne se sentait pas en état de répondre quoi que ce soit de vraiment sensé alors il lécha juste le cou de l’ange. De toute façon, ce dernier n’avait pas à s’excuser, la sensation n’avait pas été désagréable du tout et Dean commençait à comprendre l’attrait de ce type de relation.

Bloquant le bouchon avec ses dents, Castiel ouvrit le tube et à l’aveugle, il en fit couler sur son autre main. Il ressortit son doigt du corps de Dean et ce dernier souffla. Il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver cela aussi plaisant aussi rapidement. Et s’il y réfléchissait, ça le perturbait. Alors il préféra ne plus penser. Surtout lorsque le doigt de Castiel revint en lui pour la seconde fois.

Il tint l’ange plus fort contre lui et hoqueta lorsqu’un deuxième doigt trouva sa voie dans son corps.

_ Cas, fit-il.

_ Tout va touj…

_ N’arrête pas, gémit Dean lorsqu’il sentit l’ange ralentir ses mouvements.

Et quelques instants plus tard, Dean se surprit à onduler des hanches pour épouser les gestes de l’ange. Et s’il se mordait les lèvres, ce n’était plus cette fois par anxiété mais juste pour retenir les soupirs de plaisir qui montaient en lui.

Le second bras de Castiel passa autour de sa taille, le forçant à courber plus encore les reins.

_ Bordel Cas ! grogna-t-il lorsque Castiel inséra un troisième doigt.

_ Bordel c’est positif ou négatif ? lui demanda Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

_ Positif ! Définitivement positif, haleta Dean, à bout de souffle.

Castiel sourit et l’embrassa de nouveau.

Dean poussa un cri rauque lorsque la porte s’ouvrit brusquement, inondant la chambre de la lumière du couloir.

_ Dean réveille-toi ! s’écria la voix de Kevin.

Un silence pesant s’installa alors que Dean se retrouva figé, sans pouvoir bouger. Il le voulait, il le devait mais il était tétanisé, incapable de se couvrir, incapable de s’éloigner de Castiel, incapable même de se désunir des doigts qui l’empalaient toujours. Castiel paraissait d’ailleurs dans le même état sauf qu’il regardait Dean d’un air confus comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il devait faire à présent.

Kevin, quant à lui, ouvrait des yeux aussi larges que des plateaux et ses joues avaient viré à l’écarlate. Il fit volte-face aussi brusquement qu’il était entré.

_Okay… commença-t-il. Tu ne dormais pas…

Il hésita avant de poursuivre.

_ Bien, c’est très embarrassant j’en conviens mais c’est une urgence.

Pour Dean, la voix du prophète paraissait venir de très loin, comme si des centaines de mètres les séparaient. Il lui semblait également percevoir la voix de Garth et éventuellement celle de son frère. Mais il n’en était pas sûr. A l’heure actuelle, il faisait surtout appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas s’enfuir en courant dans la salle de bain et s’y enfermer jusqu’à ce que la gêne profonde qui l’étreignait disparaisse… c'est-à-dire à dans un millénaire ou deux.

_ Il se peut qu’on ait une attaque de titans, reprit Kevin. Donc ça serait bien de se dépêcher.

_ Dean est réveillé ? fit la voix un peu rauque de Sam dont les lourds pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

_ Je m’en occupe, répliqua Kevin.

_ Et où est Cas ? demanda à son tour Gabriel qui suivait certainement Sam de près.

_ Dans Dean, répondit Kevin avec un son étranglé entre une toux et un gloussement.

_ Sérieux ! s’écria Gabriel soudainement plein d’enthousiasme.

La tête de l’archange passant dans l’encadrement de la porte fut la goutte de trop pour Dean. Il se redressa brusquement, grimaçant malgré lui lorsque les doigts de Castiel quittèrent son corps. La honte venait de faire place à la colère.

_ Barrez-vous tous d’ici ! hurla-t-il en se jetant hors du lit pour claquer la porte aux nez du prophète et de l’archange. Il n’avait pas besoin que son intimité soit ainsi exposée aux yeux de tous. Et surtout pas à ceux de Sam qui devait être juste à côté.

Se plaquant dos contre la porte, il regarda Castiel. Apparemment la libido de l’ange était retombée aussi vite que la sienne au moment où Kevin avait fait irruption dans la chambre. Et maintenant celui-ci ressemblait juste à un petit animal un peu perdu dans le lit de Dean, regardant ce dernier un air désolé.

Dean soupira et remonta son caleçon qui pendait toujours au milieu de ses cuisses. Puis il retourna s’assoir sur le lit.

_ C’est une situation un peu embarrassante, n’est pas ? demanda-t-il à Dean sans vraiment le regarder.

_ La plus embarrassante de ma vie, admit Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux de l’ange pour leur redonner autant d’ordre que possible.

_ Je suis désolé…

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n’est pas ta faute, ce n’est pas la mienne. Nous tuerons juste cette bande d’idiots le moment venu, grogna-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Il se pencha et attrapa son t-shirt.

_ En attendant, nous ferions mieux de descendre. Apparemment il se passe quelque chose.

Castiel obéit et referma sa chemise et sa braguette, le temps pour Dean de mettre un jean. L’ange paraissait contrarié mais vue la situation, Dean trouvait cela normal.

Mais au moment même où ce dernier posait ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte, Castiel l’arrêta d’une main sur l’épaule. Dean crut que l’ange allait l’embrasser mais Castiel se contenta de secouer la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Kevin a parlé d’une nouvelle attaque, mais c’est impossible. Il fait jour en Europe.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas encore réfléchi à cette incongruité.

_ C’est effectivement bizarre. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent dans le couloir, il n’y avait plus personne. Mais des voix et de la lumière venaient de l’étage inférieur.

Dans la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent les autres encerclant Kevin et son ordinateur portable. Le prophète pianotait presqu’aussi vite que Sam dans ses grandes heures.

_ Le premier qui fait la moindre remarque, voire même qui ne fait que sourire, je le vide, je le pèle et je l’empaille, prévint Dean avec un doigt tendu lorsque lui et Castiel entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il se sentait gluant et il avait encore la sensation du lubrifiant entre les fesses. C’était pénible. Il aurait dû demander à Castiel d’utiliser ses super pouvoirs de nettoyage avant de descendre. Mais dans la panique, il n’y avait pas songé. Et maintenant, c’était un peu tard. Il se racla la gorge et se plaça aux côtés de Sam.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il se passe, répondit le prophète, que pendant que certains d’entre vous s’amusent à mettre le feu au jardin ou à faire des galipettes, j’ai piraté le réseau du NEIC, qui enregistre en temps réel les tremblements de terre et j’ai programmé une alarme qui me prévient en cas de fort séisme en Europe. Je n’étais pas certain que ça marcherait mais mon téléphone a sonné il y a quelques minutes.

_ Donc, dit Sam, tu nous as tous… enfin plus ou moins tous… réveillé pour ce qui n’est peut-être qu’un banal tremblement de terre.

_ Peut-être, admit Kevin, ou peut-être pas. Le plus simple est de se rendre sur place et de vérifier.

_ Où ? intervint Dean.

_ C’est ce que je regarde, répondit Kevin qui tapait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort sur son clavier.

_ Il fait jour en Europe. Les titans n’attaquent pas en journée, fit Castiel qui paraissait toujours chiffonné par ce point.

_ Et ils n’ont pas attaqué depuis longtemps, répondit Kevin. La dernière fois on les a fait fuir donc peut-être ont-ils changé de tactique ? En tout cas, je n’exclus aucune possibilité.

Il copia des coordonnées et les rentra dans un autre onglet. Puis il se retourna en grimaçant.

_ Et votre destination est le Vatican. Difficile de faire plus religieux. Pour moi, il s’agit d’une attaque.

_ Nous devrions nous dépêcher, fit Gabriel, la mine sombre. Ils ont probablement déjà eu le temps de faire de gros dégâts. Sam, va chercher le marteau !

Sam opina et se dirigea au pas de course vers sa chambre où il avait monté l’arme en allant se coucher. Depuis qu’il l’avait récupérée, il ne s’en séparait plus que très rarement.

_ Je ne pensais pas que le sort du Vatican te préoccupait autant, railla Dean qui n’avait pas pardonné l’intrusion de Gabriel quelques minutes auparavant.

L’archange haussa les épaules.

_ Les curés et les bonnes sœurs, je m’en moque pas mal. Mais mon pote MichMich a fait quelques jolis dessins là-bas et ça m’ennuierait qu’ils soient détruits.

_ MichMich ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

_ Michel-Ange ! Un type très talentueux. J’ai même posé pour lui si tu veux savoir. Je dois avoir les croquis quelque part. Je te les montrerai si tu veux. Ils devraient être à ton goût, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Dean lui répondit d’une moue dégoûtée.

_ Je suis là ! les interrompit Sam qui arriva un peu essoufflé, le marteau à la main.

_ Alors allons-y, fit Castiel en posant la main sur le bras de Dean.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, l’ange le transporta jusque sur la place St-Pierre. On était dimanche matin et sous le soleil éclatant aurait dû se trouver une foule nombreuse. Mais il n’y avait plus personne. Ou peut-être juste des cadavres. On ne voyait pas non plus le soleil. L’air était saturé de poussière. Et le bruit étourdissant.

Dean toussa et se frotta les yeux. A travers ses larmes, il devinait la forme de Castiel qui s’était placé juste devant lui, les bras écartés, comme pour le protéger. Un craquement assourdissant retentit et bien malgré lui, Dean se couvrit les oreilles.

Castiel le jeta à terre et s’allongea sur lui. Il pleuvait des pierres et chacune s’écrasait au sol avec fracas. Le dos de Dean reposait sur des débris qui lui rentraient dans la chair.

Il avait beau scruter les alentours, Dean n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où se trouvaient les titans, son frère ou Gabriel.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il, la gorge rendue rugueuse par la poussière.

_ Je suis là Dean, répondit l’ange en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le geste était automatique car l’ange ne regardait plus du tout Dean. A l’instar de ce dernier, il cherchait les autres au milieu du chaos.

_ J’ai remarqué, coassa Dean. Tu es sur moi.

_ Pardon, c’est pour te protéger.

_ Je sais, mais nous devons trouver les autres.

A contrecœur, Castiel se remit debout et releva Dean par la main.

_ Reste contre moi, ordonna-t-il.

Dean approuva. Pour le moment, il valait mieux qu’ils restent groupés. Mais cette situation ne pourrait durer éternellement. Castiel allait le laisser pour rejoindre Crowley aux enfers et permettre l’ouverture du Tartare. Ensuite, Dean devrait se débrouiller seul. Enfin avec Sam. S’ils le trouvaient.

Un nouveau jet de pierres eut lieu et Dean se protégea la tête.

_ Par là, hurla-t-il en devinant une colonne à quelques mètres d’eux.

La construction leur permettrait peut-être de se protéger le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Ils avaient certes un plan, mais difficile de le mettre en œuvre dans de telles conditions. Ils avaient déjà affronté le chaos créé par les titans mais en général, ils étaient présents au début des évènements. Là, ils tombaient au milieu de leur représentation et il était difficile de comprendre quoique ce soit à ce qu’il se passait.

Tenant toujours Castiel par la main, Dean le tira en direction de la colonne.

_ Dean !

La voix de Sam, insignifiante au milieu des craquements des bâtiments et des impacts des pierres lui parvint sur sa gauche.

_ On est là Sam !

La large silhouette de son frère se dessina dans les nuages de résidus. Celle plus petite de Gabriel le suivait de près.

_ Les enflures, cria Gabriel lorsqu’ils les rejoignirent. Ils n’y sont pas allés de main morte.

_ Raison de plus pour les arrêter, confirma Sam, la mine renfrognée.

Tous deux avaient piètre allure. Leurs cheveux étaient en bataille, leurs visages noircis par la poussière et leurs vêtements déchirés. Mais Castiel et Dean ne devaient pas avoir meilleure allure.

_ Tu te sens prêt ? s’inquiéta ce dernier.

Sam opina.

_ Je me suis entrainé pour ça, je suis prêt.

_ Dépêchez-vous pendant qu’ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés, les pressa Gabriel.

_ Il faudrait déjà nous, les repérer, grogna Sam en tournant sur lui-même.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, on n’y voyait pas à un mètre.

Un nouveau craquement sourd les interrompit. Quelque chose venait de s’écrouler à quelques pas d’eux.

_ Ils doivent être tout proche, fit Castiel.

_ On va les trouver, le rassura Dean. Vous deux, filez trouver Crowley. On doit suivre le plan.

Les deux anges approuvèrent. Castiel posa la main sur l’épaule de Dean. Il savait que ce dernier n’appréciait pas les démonstrations publiques d’affection. Il s’en tint donc au minimum.

_ Sois prudent Dean.

_ Toi aussi Cas.

Dean aurait pourtant voulu attraper Castiel et le serrer contre lui. L’embrasser et lui caresser les cheveux. Renifler son odeur une toute dernière fois parce que maintenant, Castiel partait affronter tous les titans du Tartare et Dean ne savait pas quand et dans quel état il le retrouverait. Il ne le fit pas.

A ses côtés, Sam et Gabriel n’avaient pas la même réserve.

Gabriel avait plongé ses mains dans les mèches de Sam et l’avait attiré contre lui. Ils étaient front contre front et leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres.

_ Prends bien soin de toi Sammy.

Gabriel murmurait mais Dean devinait ses paroles. Sam hocha la tête. Sa main ne tenant pas le marteau enserrait la nuque de l’archange.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir maintenant.

_ Pas avant d’avoir passé la nuit dans mon lit, ok ? insista Gabriel.

Et Sam sourit. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela semblait tellement simple pour eux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas montrer autant d’affection envers Castiel ? Il l’aimait pourtant. Il l’aimait tellement.

_ Ca suffit, grogna-t-il. On n’a pas le temps pour ça. Des gens meurent ici.

Sam et Gabriel se séparèrent lentement.

_ Dean a raison, fit Sam. Allons-y.

Les deux anges disparurent mais le bruit de leurs ailes fut étouffé par les vibrations du sol de plus en plus puissantes. De nouveaux projectiles volèrent en tout sens. L’un d’eux atteignit Sam à la joue et un filet de sang coula sur sa peau noircie. Mais il ne cilla pas.

Dean l’attrapa par la manche.

_ Mettons-nous à l’abri ! hurla-t-il alors qu’il sentit à son tour une pierre le toucher en pleine cuisse.

En boitant, il tira Sam dans l’ombre de la colonne qu’il avait repérée précédemment.

 

(à suivre…)


	20. Chapitre 20

 

Blottis derrière la colonne, Dean et Sam attendaient que la pluie de blocs qui s’abattait autour d’eux cesse. Ils étaient relativement protégés par la large masse mais quelques pierres sautant ici et là les touchaient tantôt dans les dos, tantôt sur les bras grâce auxquels ils se protégeaient la tête.

_ Nous n’allons pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment, cria Dean pour se faire entendre au-delà du vacarme.

_ Je sais, répondit Sam. Nous allons nous faire tuer.

Dean entrouvrit un œil. Il distinguait la forme de Sam à quelques centimètres de lui, la paroi rugueuse de la colonne contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés et c’était à peu près tout. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

_ Je pourrais tirer un coup en l’air ! proposa Sam en criant à son oreille.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lancer un éclair au hasard et essayer de voir s’il y a du mouvement.

_ On n’y voit pas à un mètre ! protesta Dean.

_ Je sais ! Mais on pourrait au moins deviner les déplacements des masses d’air. N’importe quoi qui puisse nous donner une indication.

Dean grogna mais de toute façon il n’avait pas de meilleur plan.

_ Ou alors, tenta-t-il tout de même, tu me laisses cinq minutes, je vais vite faire un tour de la place et je reviens te prévenir du résultat.

Il ne le voyait pas bien mais il devenait parfaitement le visage contrarié de Sam.

_ Dean, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre et tu n’as pas besoin de me protéger.

_ Ok, grogna Dean à contrecœur.

_ Bon j’y vais. Surveille à droite, moi je prends la gauche.

Dean opina. Il vit Sam se redresser et brandir le marteau. A travers le voile de poussière, les cheveux volant au vent, son frère avait vraiment l’air d’un super héros. Cela le fit sourire. Sam avait bien grandi et Dean était fier de qui il était devenu.

L’éclair de Sam frappa la place à quelques mètres d’eux. Il était si proche que Dean dut fermer les yeux lorsque la lumière zébra les nuages opaques qui les entouraient. Il en sentit presque la chaleur sur son visage et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. L’air sentait l’ozone, piquant ses narines déjà agressées par l’air saturé de gravats.

Malgré ces désagréments, Dean resta concentré sur sa mission. Les paupières plissées, il recherchait le moindre signe de mouvement. Si les titans étaient proches, il allait forcément déceler quelque chose.

Il sursauta lorsque la paroi de la colonne, sous la paume de sa main, vibra. Il recula de quelques pas. La colonne disparut dans les airs en un vacarme assourdissant. Des roches chutaient de nouveau au-dessus de leurs têtes et Dean réalisa alors que ce qu’il avait pris pour un pilier était en fait la jambe d’un titan. Et que depuis tout à l’heure il devait chatouiller la cheville de Gaïa ou Chronos. Et ceux-ci venaient de s’en apercevoir.

_ Attention Sam ! cria-t-il quand un pied géant descendit vers eux à vive allure.

Il se jeta sur son frère et le poussa au loin. Ils s’écrasèrent tous deux au sol alors que tout autour les pavés se disloquaient dans un fracas assourdissant. Dean serra les dents. Il était si secoué qu’il avait l’impression que ses organes se dissolvaient à l’intérieur de son corps.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel serra les poings. Cela faisait maintenant bien cinq minutes que Gabriel et lui étaient arrivés en enfer. Cinq minutes ne représentaient rien lorsqu’il était dans les bras de Dean. Mais en l’occurrence, Castiel avait l’impression d’être là depuis une éternité. Il s’inquiétait pour les frères Winchester et il aurait préféré rester là haut à les protéger plutôt que de subir le discours interminable de Crowley qui les avait alpagués dès leur arrivée. Pour sûr, le démon aimait s’entendre parler.

Leur répéter une énième fois le plan ne servait à rien d’après Castiel, ils en avaient suffisamment fait le tour lorsqu’ils étaient chez Garth. Gabriel et lui-même connaissaient exactement la marche à suivre. Et les consignes supplémentaires de Crowley qui leur demandait de bien faire attention à ne rien abimer en enfer pendant leur mission lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Faire tomber un mur ou deux sur des démons était bien le dernier des soucis de Castiel.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour Dean. Il l’avait laissé dans un chaos indescriptible et une situation périlleuse. Et même si Dean était un guerrier expérimenté, Castiel ne pouvait contrôler l’angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Gabriel. Il paraissait presque détendu. Il avait son habituel rictus moqueur et les mains dans les poches. Castiel lui envia son attitude décontractée. L’archange trouvait même encore l’occasion d’échanger quelques piques avec le roi de l’enfer.

_ Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? les interrompit-il avant que la situation ne dégénère en un concours de vannes sarcastiques et autres métaphores phalliques.

_ Ah, Castiel, toujours le parfait soldat, railla Crowley.

Il lui posa une main sur l’épaule et Castiel tressaillit. Le roi de l’enfer n’en prit pas offense et les guida, lui et Gabriel, à travers les couloirs sombres qui constituaient son domaine. Si au début Castiel pensait percevoir au loin les cris de damnés, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, un silence pesant résonnait autour d’eux. Crowley les menait jusqu’aux confins de son royaume.

Il faisait humide et Castiel ressentait le froid sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Il soupira. Le trajet lui paraissait sans fin.

_ On est inquiet pour son amoureux ? demanda Crowley un large sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Evidemment qu’il était inquiet pour Dean. Et s’ils n’arrivaient pas bientôt à destination, il allait planter là Crowley, plan ou pas plan et retourner sur Terre pour le protéger. Ce serait beaucoup plus productif que de se laisser mener en bateau par un démon sarcastique.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Cassie, ajouta Gabriel en lui tapotant le bras, Sam sait ce qu’il fait. Je l’ai entraîné moi-même.

Castiel grogna. Il se savait irrationnel mais n’empêche qu’il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait suffisamment fréquenté les Winchester pour savoir que jamais rien ne se déroulait selon le plan.

Enfin ils parvinrent à une large salle sombre. Plutôt une caverne à bien y regarder. Avec des torches montées à la va vite sur les murs irréguliers. Les faibles lueurs orangées n’atteignaient ni le plafond, ni le fond de la pièce. Au moins ici, les anges auraient la place de travailler sans rien abimer ou la place de se battre si jamais un titan parvenait à remonter du Tartare malgré leurs précautions. C’était probablement la raison pour laquelle Crowley avait choisi ce lieu.

_ Et voilà messieurs. Au-dessus de nos têtes le Vatican et son duo de titans agressifs et sous nos pieds le Tartare et ses quelques autres monstres probablement très énervés. A vous de retenir les seconds pendant que les deux zouaves s’occupent des premiers et que je me charge de faire le lien entre toutes ces dimensions rigolotes.

Castiel soupira. Etait-il le seul à prendre la situation au sérieux ?

Il se tourna vers Gabriel, prêt à être accueilli par un visage hilare mais Gabriel avait les sourcils froncés et la mine étonnamment fermée. Même Crowley remarqua que quelque chose clochait et s’interrompit au beau milieu d’une phrase.

_ Gabriel ? appela doucement Castiel.

_ Un problème ? appuya le roi de l’enfer.

La mâchoire de Gabriel se crispa et Castiel remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses phalanges étaient livides. Son cœur s’emballa. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque chose dont Gabriel avait conscience et pas lui.

Brusquement, il se tourna vers lui.

_ Désolé Cassie, il faut que j’y aille. Je suis sûr que tu t’en sortiras très bien sans moi.

Castiel voulut protester mais le ton de l’archange était si grave qu’il n’osa pas ouvrir la bouche. A la place, il regarda Gabriel prendre son envol et disparaitre sans même que Crowley n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Le roi de l’enfer se tourna vers Castiel, un sourcil levé si haut qu’il atteignait presque son crâne dégarni.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ?

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Castiel d’un ton hésitant.

Il devait se contrôler pour dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix et de ses mains. Mais intérieurement il bouillait. Qu’avait-il pu se passer pour que Gabriel leur fausse ainsi compagnie ? Castiel sentit une pointe de peur s’installer au fond de ses trippes.

_ Tu penses pouvoir le faire seul ? le pressa Crowley.

L’ange hocha la tête mais un soupir déchirant était coincé dans sa gorge. Après tout quel choix avait-il ? Il devait aider Dean et Sam à sauver le monde et ce même sans l’aide de Gabriel.

_ Bien, répondit Crowley qui n’était de toute évidence pas convaincu. On peut commencer alors. Mais si quoique ce soit tourne mal, je te préviens, je referme les passages.

Castiel le transperça de son regard le plus froid.

_ Je peux le faire, insista-t-il, son ton plein d’une assurance qu’il ne ressentait pas.

Le roi de l’enfer ne répliqua pas et, d’une craie qu’il venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il traça une série de symboles au sol.

 

« *** »

 

Dean aurait voulu rester à terre. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et attendre que la douleur passe. Il aurait aimé se rouler en boule et ne plus penser à rien. Il aurait été seul, c’est peut-être ce qu’il aurait fait, s’abandonner ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus mal. Car sa tête cognait, sa bouche était pleine du goût de son propre sang qui s’écoulait aussi par ses narines, ses os lui paraissaient en morceaux et il était sûr que son foie, sa rate et son estomac avaient fusionné en un seul gros pâté de chair. S’évanouir lui semblait l’option la plus douce et ensuite… advienne que pourrait.

Mais voilà, Dean n’était pas seul et à travers le voile de ses paupières gonflées, il devinait la forme de Sam à deux pas de lui. Sam qui était également allongé et étrangement immobile.

Dean aurait voulu jurer mais il avait la sensation que ses dents allaient tomber si jamais il desserrait les mâchoires. En grognant, il tendit la main jusqu’à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôle la semelle de Sam. Trop court. C’était trop court pour attirer son attention.

Dean savait qu’il devait se dépêcher. Pour le moment, il espérait que la poussière cachait au titan l’échec de sa première attaque mais le répit ne serait que de très courte durée.

Ignorant les protestations de son corps, il se traîna aux côtés de son frère. Les débris lui râpaient le corps et ses vêtements étaient en charpies. Ses organes aussi, probablement. Au point qu’il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais c’était bien pour le moment le dernier de ses soucis. La seule chose importante, c’était Sam. Et Sam gisait dans une mare de sang, le visage blafard et le souffle inexistant.

Dean le secoua par l’épaule dès qu’il fut assez proche.

_ Sam ! appela-t-il. SAM ! tenta-t-il avec plus de force, se moquant soudain des titans et du bruit qu’il pouvait faire.

Dean gronda. Son frère ne réagissait pas.

Prenant appui sur son bras le moins faible, il se redressa et posa son oreille contre le cœur de Sam. Il n’entendait rien. Absolument rien. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il savait que le vacarme ambiant lui masquerait certainement même le bruit d’un cœur en bonne santé, n’empêche qu’il était terrifié.

_ Sam, dit-il une nouvelle fois en lui tapotant les joues. Réveille-toi bordel ! Merde ! Merde !

Le marteau de Thor gisait à quelques centimètres de la main de Sam et l’espace d’un instant, Dean pensa qu’il pouvait l’utiliser pour peut-être faire comme un électrochoc et réveiller son frère. Mais il risquait aussi de le griller complètement.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il devait réfléchir. Réfléchir pour sauver Sam. Et éventuellement la planète. Mais pour le moment, surtout Sam.

Il n’avait plus qu’une solution. Cela risquait de compromettre leur mission mais après tout, la mission était déjà mal barrée. Et puis ce n’était pas la première fois que lui et Cas devrait sauver le monde à eux deux. Ils l’avaient déjà fait contre les Léviathans, ils pouvaient le refaire.

Il ferma les yeux et pria.

_ Gabriel, si tu m’entends, dépêche-toi. Sam est gravement blessé. Il a besoin de ton aide. S’il te plait.

Si le principe de jeter Sam dans les bras de Gabriel ne lui plaisait pas, Dean était prêt aujourd’hui à faire une exception. Malgré ses très nombreux défauts, cette enflure d’archange avait l’air de tenir sincèrement à son frère et il avait les super pouvoirs suffisants pour le sauver. A l’heure actuelle, c’était bien tout ce qui importait à Dean.

A peine avait-il terminé qu’un souffle d’air lui frôla la joue. Gabriel venait de se poser tout près de lui. L’archange s’agenouilla précipitamment à ses côtés.

_ Que s’est-il passé ? s’écria-t-il en prenant le visage de Sam entre ses mains.

Déjà le sol recommençait à trembler.

_ Les titans ! résuma Dean en se couvrant la tête alors que la pluie de pierres reprenait autour d’eux. Emmène-le ! Vite !

Gabriel opina tout en passant ses bras autour du torse de Sam. Avant que Dean n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, ils avaient disparu.

Au moins Gabriel avait été efficace. Sam allait être sauvé et Dean pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur le plan. Il jura entre ses dents. Il savait qu’il aurait dû apprendre à manier le marteau.

Restant le plus compact possible, il rampa jusqu’à l’arme, manquant de s’évanouir lorsqu’une pierre le frappa à l’épaule, en plein sur une blessure existante. Il ignora la douleur et se força à avancer. Le souffle court, il posa la main sur le manche. Il eut à peine une appréhension lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le bois. Et si le marteau le rejetait ? Et s’il l’électrocutait ? Mais comme il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, qu’il était épuisé, qu’il avait mal et qu’il était inquiet pour Sam, Cas et vaguement le reste de l’humanité, il saisit l’arme à pleine main et roula sur le côté, évitant un nouveau pied de titan à quelques centimètres près. Des arêtes de pierre jaillirent du sol sous l’impact et il serra les dents en les sentant lui labourer le dos. S’il ne bougeait pas de là rapidement, la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

Il posa sa main libre au sol et tenta de se redresser. Il avait trop mal. Il n’allait jamais réussir à se remettre debout. Il s’étala de tout son long.

Il était foutu. Il savait qu’il était foutu. Il était seul contre des ennemis gigantesques qu’il ne pouvait pas voir, avec une arme dont il ne savait pas se servir.

Il ferma les yeux. Keanu Reeves. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de penser à lui mais là, tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était Keanu Reeves dans Point Break. Dos au sol et arme brandie à tirer au ciel. Il pouvait peut-être tenter une Keanu Reeves et voir s’il atteignait quelque chose. Il n’avait rien à perdre.

Il hurla et, les bras tendus, agita le marteau en l’air.

Il ne se passa rien.

Il hurla plus fort.

Sans plus de résultat.

_ Saloperie de marteau ! cria-t-il en secouant l’arme dans tous les sens, ignorant son épaule probablement déchirée.

Il jura. De douleur et de frustration.

_ Aide-moi ! supplia-t-il mais sur un ton toujours aussi véhément.

Il sentit encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait échouer. Crever là, loin de Cas, loin de Sam. Il allait les décevoir et ce serait à eux de ramasser le bordel qu’il laisserait.

_ Merde, gémit-il. Je ne peux pas…

Il agita une nouvelle fois le marteau, la tête pleine de Cas, de Sam, de sa mère, de sa voiture et de tout ce qui était bon ou avait été bon dans sa vie. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit avec de belles images à l’esprit.

Alors qu’il ne s’y attendait plus, un puissant éclair jaillit du marteau et zébra l’air, perçant la poussière jusqu’au ciel. Il entendit un énorme rugissement. Il ignorait s’il avait touché l’un des titans mais ils avaient réagi. Le sol trembla. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Dean se mit à quatre pattes et s’éloigna le plus possible de la source du bruit.

Il ne savait pas s’il parviendrait à tirer de nouveau mais il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de le découvrir s’il se faisait écraser maintenant.

Il stoppa au bout de quelques mètres, se dissimulant derrière un large rocher. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le sol était en train de s’ouvrir.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel aurait été impressionné par l’application dont Crowley faisait preuve pour tracer ses symboles sur le sol irrégulier de la caverne s’il n’avait pas été aussi inquiet. Le roi de l’enfer s’était accroupi sans s’agenouiller, sûrement pour ne pas abimer son élégant costume sombre, et, du bout de sa craie, dessinait une série de signes de plus en plus complexes. Il était si concentré que la pointe de sa langue dépassait à la commissure de ses lèvres sans qu’il ne paraisse en avoir conscience.

Soudain, il se redressa, glissa la fin de sa craie dans la même poche d’où il l’avait sortie et se frotta les mains pour se débarrasser de l’excédent de poussière.

_ J’aurais dû emmener un chiffon, grogna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Castiel.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers l’ange.

_ Bon, j’espère que ton petit copain et sa girafe de frère ont mis KO ces foutus titans parce qu’il va être temps pour nous d’entrer en scène.

Castiel opina.

_ J’ai confiance en Dean, répondit-il.

Il s’étonna lui-même de la fermeté de son ton. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Dean, n’empêche que depuis le départ de Gabriel, il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au-dessus de leurs têtes et que les Winchester devaient avoir quelques soucis pour exécuter leur part du plan.

Crowley fit une petite moue.

_ Mouais. On dira que l’amour rend aveugle, grogna-t-il.

Castiel étudia le visage du roi de l’enfer. Malgré son habituelle expression hautaine et dédaigneuse, il avait du mal à dissimuler sa nervosité. Si Castiel était inquiet depuis le départ précipité de l’archange, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que Crowley ne le soit pas. Il avait sans doute compris que Gabriel n’avait pas juste fait là un caprice et qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave en surface.

_ Comment fait-on ? demanda Castiel en posant la main sur la poignée de sa lame.

Crowley recula jusqu’à l’un des coins les plus sombres de la caverne. La torche la plus proche se reflétait à peine sur les contours de son costume et on ne voyait plus son visage. Il se dissimulait dans les ombres et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l’ange.

_ Je vais ouvrir les deux portes. A toi de contrôler ce qui rentre et ce qui sort. Après tout, grâce à Dean tu es devenu expert en la matière.

Castiel plissa des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas où le démon voulait en venir. A la place, il décida de l’attaquer sur un autre terrain.

_ Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

Il devina Crowley qui haussait les épaules.

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Alors pourquoi te caches-tu ?

_ Parce que si les choses tournent mal, je serai le seul ici à pouvoir fermer les portes entre les trois plans. Libre à toi de vouloir un couloir entre le Tartare, l’enfer et la Terre mais personnellement, c’est le genre de chaos dont je me passerais bien. D’ailleurs, évite de détruire ce que je viens de me casser le derrière à dessiner. Sinon le passage restera ouvert définitivement.

Castiel opina lentement. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Crowley avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas faire n’importe quoi, n’importe comment sinon c’est toute l’humanité qui risquait de se retrouver envahie à la fois par des démons et des titans. Et il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de faire confiance au roi de l’enfer. En le surveillant quand même du coin de l’œil. Juste au cas où.

_ Alors, peut-on poursuivre ou préfères-tu aller prendre le thé ? grinça Crowley.

Castiel lui jeta un regard sombre, la mâchoire si crispée qu’il eut du mal à répondre.

_ Tu peux y aller.

Crowley leva les bras bien trop théâtralement au goût de Castiel et entonna un chant en latin. Aussitôt, les symboles blancs tracés sur les roches sombres de la grotte s’illuminèrent d’une lueur glaciale.

Castiel saisit son arme. Il était prêt. Si Dean et Sam avaient fait leur part du travail, deux titans inertes tomberaient dans les différents plans. Si quelque chose s’était mal passé, les portes devraient rester ouvertes plus longtemps et le risque que quelque chose remonte des profondeurs de la terre augmenterait. A Castiel de l’en empêcher.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu’à quelques pas de lui, une tache rouge et lumineuse apparut sur le sol. Il leva les yeux. Le plafond était si haut qu’il n’y voyait rien. Mais au fur et à mesure des incantations de Crowley, il devinait quelque chose là haut. Peut-être n’était-ce que son imagination.

Il regarda à terre. Le sol s’émiettait de plus en plus rapidement et ce qui n’avait au début que la taille d’une pièce de monnaie grandissait et grandissait. Des flammes orangées jaillirent des entrailles de la terre, forçant Castiel à reculer d’un pas. Il resserra son emprise sur sa lame.

De la poussière et des débris lui tombèrent dessus. Castiel comprit qu’il s’agissait là de décombres de la place St-Pierre, chutant en enfer à mesure que la paroi entre les mondes s’effritait.

Il était prêt, mais il sursauta lorsqu’un rugissement énorme résonna au-dessus de sa tête.

 

« *** »

 

Dean avait dû reculer encore et encore pour éviter d’être englouti par le trou béant qui s’ouvrait toujours. Le marteau dans la main droite et la gauche lui servant d’appui de bloc de pierre en bloc de pierre, il s’était trainé jusqu’aux abords de la place dont il ne restait plus que des enchevêtrements de colonnes. Bloqué, il n’avait pu fuir plus loin et tentait désormais de reprendre sa respiration.

Cette enflure de Crowley ne les avait pas prévenus qu’ils risquaient de passer à travers le plancher. Jamais il n’avait même qu’évoqué cette possibilité.

Dean serra les dents. S’il lui était si simple d’ouvrir des trous entre les mondes, pourquoi n’avait-il juste pas créé avant un passage entre la Terre et le Tartare et hop, tout le monde chez soi !

Il regarda autour de lui. La poussière des attaques commençait à se dissiper et il lui semblait distinguer, à quelques mètres de là, une forme gigantesque.

Dans sa fuite désespérée et douloureuse, il ne s’était plus occupé de l’emplacement des titans. Entre deux menaces de mort imminente, il avait paré au plus pressé. Mais à présent qu’il retrouvait son calme et ses esprits, il était quasiment certain qu’il s’agissait de Cronos, là, tout près de lui.

Luttant contre son propre corps, Dean se glissa derrière une colonne couchée. Maintenant n’était plus le temps de se faire repérer. Il devait au contraire reprendre son attaque et manier le marteau pour toucher le titan. Il n’aurait certainement pas de meilleure occasion. Sam avait touché des cibles bien plus petites de beaucoup plus loin. Ca ne devait pas être bien sorcier à présent qu’il avait trouvé le truc. Du moins, il espérait l’avoir trouvé.

Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement malgré le sang qui lui encombrait les narines. Le marteau lui paraissait terriblement lourd mais au moins parvint-il à calmer les tremblements de son bras et à ignorer les protestations de son corps.

Il ne devait plus penser qu’à sauver ceux qu’il aimait, Cas, Sam, sa voiture, Kevin… et même des enflures comme Gabriel ou Crowley ne lui paraissaient soudain plus mériter la mort. Même s’ils n’agissaient qu’avec un agenda bien précis, au moins aidaient-ils.

Il sentit le marteau lui crépiter littéralement dans la main et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit fort, invincible presque.

Sûr de lui au point d’en oublier sa peur et ses blessures, Dean sortit de derrière son abri, le marteau brandi et un cri de guerre aux lèvres. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu même qu’amorcer son attaque, le titan se tourna vers lui, stoppant net son élan.

Il hésita.

Il espérait vraiment que cela allait fonctionner parce que là, il était repéré. Et l’adversaire était énorme. Dean avait beau avoir vu des titans à plusieurs reprises, il restait à chaque fois abasourdi par leur gigantisme.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit son cri. Cas, il devait sauver Cas. Et Sam. Il devait réussir pour Sam qui avait presque donné sa vie. Et…

Il frémit quand il réalisa que Cronos se penchait vers lui, la main en avant. Il allait se faire aplatir comme une crêpe s’il loupait son coup. Il tira. Un éclair aux teintes bleuté quitta le marteau pour finir sa course dans un gros rocher à quelques mètres de là.

_ Merde, jura Dean, son arme toujours en l’air.

Comment avait-il pu louper une cible aussi grosse ! Si son père avait été là, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait entendu comme… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à son père. Déjà parce qu’il allait perdre la confiance que le marteau avait réussi à lui donner et ensuite, parce que Cronos allait le saisir, qu’il allait probablement mourir et qu’il était hors de question que sa dernière pensée soit pour son père.

Il se laissa tomber et se roula en boule, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour esquiver les doigts du titan.

Il serrait fort le manche de son arme comme unique protection qu’il lui restait. Bien malgré lui il tremblait. Mais même à travers le claquement incessant de ses dents, il perçut le cri.

Il était énorme, guttural et… surpris. Plus rapidement qu’il ne s’en serait cru capable, Dean se redressa, s’accrochant à la paroi d’un rocher de sa main libre pour se hisser sur ses jambes.

Cronos n’était plus là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Ce qui pour Dean était déjà un énorme soulagement. Puis il réalisa que le titan avait chuté dans le trou qui s’était étendu depuis le centre de la place. Il ne restait plus de lui qu’une main s’accrochant au rebord déchiré dont la progression avait enfin stoppé.

Dean éclata de rire.

_ Ah ah ! Tu ne t’attendais pas à ça ! railla-t-il, terminant sa tirade par une quinte de toux lorsqu’il s’étouffa avec sa propre salive au goût de cuivre.

Il s’essuya la bouche et grimaça. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête pas possible. Heureusement que Cas avait de super pouvoirs pour le remettre d’aplomb. Il n’avait pas envie de se trainer des semaines avec la tête de Stallone à la fin du premier Rocky.

Cas, pensa-t-il de nouveau avec un petit sourire.

CAS ! lui cria son esprit.

Il se redressa brusquement. Cronos était en mauvaise posture mais s’il tombait sans être assommé, il risquait de se raccrocher au plan de l’enfer et ce serait à Cas de le combattre. Cas qui devait déjà empêcher seul les derniers titans de remonter.

Dean ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Il devait finir Cronos avant de le réexpédier chez lui.

Revigoré par son inquiétude pour l’ange, Dean enjamba la colonne derrière laquelle il avait trouvé refuge et clopina le plus rapidement possible jusqu’au bord du trou. Il devait se rapprocher suffisamment pour être certain d’assommer le titan mais il n’avait non plus aucune envie de tomber dans le gouffre béant.

L’espoir d’entrapercevoir Castiel le poussa à jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur, le cou tendu au maximum. Mais le trou à ses pieds était si énorme qu’il ne vit que du noir. Il n’était même pas sûr que le Tartare ait déjà été ouvert. Il ne voyait que l’immense corps du titan comme en suspension dans les ténèbres. Et qui petit à petit se hissait hors du sol.

Dean sut qu’il devait achever sa part du travail.

Il leva de nouveau le marteau.

Cronos tourna la tête et ses énormes yeux noirs fixèrent Dean qui se figea. C’était comme être un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Et il se demanda comment il avait même pu s’imaginer pouvoir vaincre ces créatures d’un autre âge. Sa bouche s’assécha et l’espace d’un instant il craignit que sa vessie ne le trahisse aussi.

Le sol céda alors.

Sous le poids du titan, le bord du gouffre déjà fort abîmé se fissura et, dans un nouveau cri rauque, le monstre disparut dans les ombres.

Dean sortit alors de sa torpeur. Il se pencha dans l’espoir d’apercevoir quelque chose mais il n’y avait plus rien dans le trou. Il jura. S’ils étaient chanceux, le titan plongerait directement dans le Tartare. Mais la chance était rarement de leur côté. Et il était plus probable que le titan finisse au niveau de Cas. Et ça, ça angoissait vraiment Dean.

_ Bordel de merde ! grogna-t-il de nouveau. BORDEL !

Il eut envie de se jeter dans le trou et de se lancer à la poursuite du titan. Après tout, si dans les films Thor parvenait à voler grâce à son arme, pourquoi pas lui ? Probablement parce qu’il avait déjà été incapable ne serait-ce que de tirer correctement avec le marteau… En fait il n’était même pas sûr à l’heure actuelle de réussir à planter un clou avec. Et s’écraser aux pieds de Cas ne l’aiderait certainement pas. Pas plus que de finir directement dans le Tartare s’il ratait son coup.

Il trépigna de frustration. Il avait été nul d’un bout à l’autre de cette attaque. Et Gabriel qui ne revenait pas ! L’archange aurait pu lui offrir un aller-retour express jusqu’en enfer pour qu’ils combattent ensemble. A moins qu’il soit retourné directement auprès de Castiel. Dean se raccrocha à cette possibilité. Oui, Castiel n’était sûrement plus seul.

Contrairement à lui.

Il prit conscience de cette dure réalité lorsque le bruit d’un éboulement de roches un peu plus loin le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête. Depuis l’autre côté de la place, Gaïa le regardait.

Si le titan avait les pieds toujours fermement ancrés dans les restes de la basilique, elle avait adopté une position à quatre pattes presque féline et étonnamment gracieuse pour un être de cette taille. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le sol, tout au bord de la gigantesque ouverture et elle avait probablement elle aussi tenté d’apercevoir Cronos au moment de sa chute.

Puis elle avait dû repérer Dean. Et désormais elle lui souriait. De façon bien trop carnassière à son goût.

Il recula d’un pas, resserrant son emprise sur le marteau.

Elle se mit en mouvement et, sans changer de posture, longea le bord du gouffre.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais à faire, humain, dit-elle en chuchotant, mais merci pour avoir ouvert un passage entre mon monde et le tien. Notre retour n’en sera que plus facile.

Dean butta contre des débris dans son dos. Il allait avoir du mal à fuir sans se retourner. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Gaïa des yeux. En désespoir de cause, il leva le marteau.

_ Attention, je maîtrise la foudre, prévint-il.

Elle ne parut pas s’inquiéter le moins du monde et poursuivit sa progression avec la même tranquillité glaçante, comme si elle savait parfaitement que Dean n’était pas une menace pour elle.

_ Zeus maîtrisait la foudre, répondit-elle. Nous l’avions cru revenu alors nous avons fui. Mais il n’est plus, nous l’avons compris. Et de ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui, tu as là un pouvoir que tu ne contrôles pas.

Dean se redressa autant que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Et il brandit le marteau.

_ J’ai vaincu Cronos ! fit-il d’un ton aussi goguenard que possible.

_ Cronos est un idiot qui s’est laissé surprendre. Mais pas par toi. Et il va remonter. Avec tous les autres.

Alors qu’il aurait dû rester concentré sur la situation, l’esprit de Dean se tourna une fois de plus vers Castiel.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel tourna la tête vers Crowley à la recherche d’un soutien ou d’une explication mais le démon restait immobile dans l’ombre.

Il desserra un peu plus sa cravate. Quoiqu’il se passe en haut, ce devait être terrible et il était extrêmement frustrant pour lui d’attendre ici alors que Dean combattait en haut. Il leva les yeux comme s’il espérait l’apercevoir dans le minuscule rayon de lumière qu’il pensait discerner.

Il plissa les yeux. En fait, il discernait vraiment quelque chose. Mais ce n’était certainement pas Dean. Du moins, il ne l’espérait pas vu la vitesse à laquelle la chose tombait du ciel.

_ Mais bouge-toi de là bougre d’idiot ! gronda Crowley.

Castiel sauta en arrière, usant de ses ailes pour s’enfuir suffisamment loin. Car il était désormais évident que c’était un titan qui fonçait vers eux à pleine vitesse. Cela rassura Castiel. Apparemment là-haut, les frères Winchester avaient fait leur travail.

Le titan s’écrasa au sol avec une telle force que la pierre se craquela, heureusement pas au point de détruire les runes de craie. Des stalagmites alentours se fissurèrent. Castiel en ressentit la vibration jusque dans ses os. Il se tourna vers Crowley. Le titan était-il mort ?

Le roi de l’enfer comprit la question à la seule expression faciale de l’ange. Ou peut-être n’en avait-il rien à faire ? Dans tous les cas, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire un petit geste de la main pour presser Castiel.

En effet, seuls les pieds du titan pendaient dans le passage menant au Tartare. Le reste de son corps massif encombrait toujours la plus grande partie de la grotte. Cas grimaça. Il ignorait combien pesait ce gros machin mais il espérait ne pas trop dépenser d’énergie juste pour le renvoyer de là où il venait. Après tout, il aurait peut-être à combattre à un moment ou à un autre. Il regrettait le départ précipité de Gabriel.

Il fit le tour du monstre, enjambant déchets et morceaux de stalactites jusqu’à atteindre son dos. Il passa la main sur la paroi rugueuse qui constituait sa peau. C’était comme si Cronos était en grande partie composé de sable. Castiel n’avait jamais vu une telle structure chez une créature vivante.

Un raclement de gorge de Crowley lui rappela qu’il n’était pas là pour s’émerveiller de la diversité biologique de leur univers et Castiel posa ses deux mains à plat sur le titan. Il poussa de toutes ses forces.

Cronos bougea, mais pas comme il l’espérait. Au lieu de choir, il se redressa brusquement avec un cri rageur et se retourna pour faire face à l’ange. Impressionné, ce dernier recula malgré lui. Le titan était un être énorme. Et de toute évidence mécontent.

_ Incapables de crétins de Winchester ! entendit-il Crowley pester.

Castiel ne l’aurait pas formulé de la sorte mais le fait que Dean et Sam n’aient pas réussi à assommer le titan était quand même assez contrariant pour lui. Et dangereux.

Il sauta de côté alors qu’un poing géant écrasait le sol là où il s’était tenu.

Il regarda autour de lui. Bon, Gabriel ne revenait pas et Crowley lui était inutile. Il était donc seul et il n’avait qu’une lame.

Tentant sa chance, il se précipita vers le titan, évitant une nouvelle attaque de sa main, et se glissa tout près de sa jambe. Il leva son arme et le frappa à la cheville. Il se doutait qu’une telle blessure ne lui serait pas fatale mais peut-être serait-elle suffisante pour le déséquilibrer et l’envoyer la tête la première dans le trou ouvert par le roi de l’enfer.

Comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un insecte, le titan secoua la jambe et Castiel se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa et grogna. Il s’était ouvert le front et saignait abondamment. Mais il n’avait certainement pas le temps de se soigner maintenant. Il devait frapper vite, fort et à un endroit plus stratégique que la cheville.

Sans cesser de se déplacer, fuyant d’ombre en ombre pour éviter les coups qui pleuvaient autour de lui, il observa son adversaire. Il était grand, solide, massif et paraissait pour ainsi dire invulnérable. Même ses yeux semblaient être de roc. Sans la foudre, difficile de l’abattre.

_ INUTILE DE FUIR, ANGE ! gronda Cronos, faisant trembler les murs et tomber des stalactites. JE T’ECRASERAI COMME J’AI ECRASE TON AMI.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un nouveau coup qui fit voler l’imperméable de Castiel. Celui là n’était vraiment pas passé loin. Il faut dire que l’ange avait marqué un temps d’arrêt en entendant les propos du titan. Etait-ce du bluff ou avait-il vraiment tué l’un des frères Winchester ? Cela pouvait expliquer le départ de Gabriel.

Castiel sentit une boule se former dans son estomac mais aussi une rage incontrôlable le prendre à la gorge. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était être tranquillement avec Dean mais ces monstres ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de remonter de leur prison antique pour détruire les œuvres à la gloire de son père et peut-être par-dessus le marché, tuer l’homme qu’il aimait. C’était trop pour lui. Il sentit ses ailes se déployer et une lumière intense envahit l’espace. Il aurait voulu reprendre sa véritable forme mais il risquait d’occasionner plus de dégâts qu’autre chose. Crowley l’avait prévenu. Si les symboles disparaissaient, le passage entre les mondes resterait ouvert. Et la chute de Cronos les avait déjà suffisamment dégradés.

_ Castiel ! l’interpela Crowley. Dépêche-toi, en voilà un autre !

L’ange aperçut du coin de l’œil une main qui sortait de la fosse. La remontée des titans avait débuté. Il lui fallait vaincre Cronos au plus vite ou bien il finirait submergé.

Poussé par sa colère, il se jeta au visage du monstre. Cronos eut un mouvement de recul. La vitesse et la vélocité de l’ange l’avait surpris. Castiel atterrit sur la pommette du titan et se raccrocha de sa main libre à une cavité sur le côté de sa paupière. Sans hésiter, il leva son arme et visa au beau milieu du globe oculaire. Cronos grogna mais la lame avait à peine effleuré la surface de son œil.

Castiel frappa de plus belle. Sans plus de résultat. Le titan cligna des yeux et l’ange faillit lâcher prise. Puis il voulut le saisir du bout des doigts mais Castiel anticipa son mouvement et se projeta au-dessus de l’arête de son nez.

Il frappa le second œil mais comme il s’y attendait, celui-ci était aussi solide que le premier. Il devait trouver une autre solution.

La main de Cronos le balaya sans plus de difficulté que s’il était un moucheron. Ce qui était aussi frustrant que vexant pour une créature céleste telle que lui. Se sentant tomber, Castiel se raccrocha à ce qu’il pouvait attraper. En l’occurrence la lèvre inférieure du titan. Ses pieds battirent dans le vide avant de trouver un appui sur le large menton irrégulier de la créature.

_ TU… gronda Cronos.

Castiel n’hésita pas. Au risque de se retrouver coupé en deux par un mauvais coup de dents, il se projeta dans la bouche du titan. Il sentit des incisives lui frôler le ventre et une matière poisseuse, probablement l’équivalent titanesque de la salive, lui coller aux cheveux. Une odeur de vieille terre lui emplit les narines.

Sa main libre se posa sur la surface molle de la langue où elle s’enfonça de quelques centimètres. Malgré ce manque d’appui, il planta le plus fort possible sa lame dans le palais de Cronos. Dans la bouche de ce dernier, rien n’était aussi dur qu’à l’extérieur et son arme pénétra aisément. Un liquide épais jaillit de la plaie.

Le titan cria et Castiel en profita pour sauter à l’extérieur. Ca avait été une attaque éclair et lui-même avait du mal à réaliser ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais il était couvert de salive et d’un sang noir poisseux, et son adversaire titubait, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche comme pour stopper la douleur.

Comprenant qu’il ne devait lui laisser aucun répit, Castiel reprit son envol. Ses ailes étaient lourdes des fluides de Cronos mais elles le menèrent tout de même à grande vitesse jusqu’au torse de celui-ci.

L’impact lui fit claquer les dents. C’était comme entrer en collision avec le plus gigantesque et le plus solide des murs. Mais cela suffit à déséquilibrer le titan. Il cria, crachant au passage une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

Puis il bascula dans le vide. Castiel vit la surprise se mêler à la douleur sur son visage et ses bras se tendre comme s’il pouvait se raccrocher à l’air. La seule chose qu’il accrocha fut le titan en train de remonter des entrailles de la terre. Castiel ne put discerner ce qu’il s’était exactement passé mais en quelques secondes, tous deux avaient disparu et le silence était revenu dans la grotte.

Prudemment, l’ange s’approcha du bord du gouffre. La lueur orangée des flammes qui léchaient les parois de la fosse donnait une jolie teinte à la scène, entre ombre, lumière et roche volcanique anthracite. Mais il n’y avait plus aucune trace des titans. Peut-être que la chute de Cronos allait les dissuader. Peut-être que d’autres allaient quand même tenter leur chance. Mais pour le moment, Castiel disposait de quelques minutes de répit. Sa décision était prise.

_ Tu as été aussi répugnant qu’impressionnant.

La voix de Crowley résonna dans le calme de la caverne. Castiel se tourna vers lui. Il sentait encore quelque chose lui couler dans le cou mais il ne voulait pas en connaître la nature.

Le roi de l’enfer était sorti de sa cachette pour examiner les symboles au sol. Ils étaient craquelés mais pas détruits. Puis il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu’il étudia l’ange.

_ Tu as du liquide corporel… partout, fit-il avec une petite moue amusée.

Castiel soupira.

_ C’était le seul moyen.

Crowley le détailla sous toutes les coutures, les yeux brillants.

_ Le seul moyen, je ne sais pas mais il a été diablement efficace. Une attaque orale d’une grande précision. Le point positif c’est que si les deux nigauds foirent aussi le second titan, nous savons maintenant comment les vaincre nous-même.

_ Ca n’arrivera pas, répondit l’ange.

Crowley pouffa.

_ Ben voyons. C’est sûr qu’ils ont été tellement efficaces avec celui-ci.

_ Ca n’arrivera pas parce que je monte les aider, répliqua Castiel le plus fermement possible.

_ Quoi ! s’écria le roi de l’enfer. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et si d’autres remontent !

_ Je n’en ai que pour quelques minutes. Appelle-moi si les choses tournent mal.

_ T’appeler ! Mais…

Castiel n’entendit pas le reste des protestations car il venait de prendre son envol vers la surface.

Il l’atteignit juste à temps pour découvrir Gaïa se penchant sur un Dean qui n’avait jamais paru aussi petit et fragile. Mais au moins était-il en vie. Castiel se sentit plus léger et plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’avait jamais été

 

« *** »

 

_ STOP !

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Dean se dit que ça y était, il allait mourir. Gaïa s’avançait vers lui de son impressionnante démarche de prédateur et tous ses essais pour déclencher la foudre se révélaient infructueux. Les minces éclairs qu’il parvenait à produire allaient se cracher lamentablement à droite, à gauche, mais sans jamais atteindre leur cible.

La voix de Cas, s’élevant à sa gauche, fut un soulagement. Non seulement l’ange était vivant mais en plus il allait pouvoir l’aider. A eux deux, ils étaient forts.

A l’instar de Dean, Gaïa tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. L’injonction de Castiel l’avait surprise. Elle le fut plus encore quand elle reconnut sur lui du sang de titan.

_ CRONOS ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Renvoyé au Tartare, répondit-il d’un air hautain, le menton levé et le torse bombé. Et maintenant c’est ton tour.

Malgré la situation critique et son corps douloureux, Dean sourit. Il adorait quand Castiel se la racontait, se montrant sûr de lui et un peu goguenard. Ah bordel, il avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de l’embrasser ! Enfin, lorsqu’il se serait nettoyé. Car au fur et à mesure que l’ange se rapprochait, Dean constatait qu’il était couvert de… fluides ? Comme si un Léviathan lui avait éclaté au visage.

Brusquement, Gaïa se détourna de Dean et se jeta sur l’ange de tout son poids mais ce dernier esquiva d’un long saut de côté. Dean se recroquevilla pour se protéger des débris de l’attaque. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Castiel était à ses côtés, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et ses yeux bleus écarquillés par l’inquiétude.

_ Dean ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es couvert de sang !

L’ainé des Winchester avait conscience de son état. Un goût cuivré lui revenait cycliquement en bouche, il ne voyait plus bien d’un œil et lorsqu’il parla, il sentit du sang séché craqueler entre son nez et ses lèvres. Mais lui au moins n’était pas couvert de liquides visqueux.

_ Ce n’est pas le mien, tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant le son nasillard de sa voix.

_ Bien sûr que c’est le tien.

Dean soupira. Puis il tira Castiel par le bras. Gaïa revenait à la charge.

L’ange attrapa Dean à l’épaule et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne vraiment ce qu’il se passait il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de là, en hauteur sur l’une des rares colonnes encore debout. C’était étroit et inconfortable mais assez loin de Gaïa pour leur donner quelques secondes de répit.

_ Dean, utilise le marteau ! le brusqua Castiel alors que déjà le titan se précipitait vers eux.

_ Je n’y arrive pas.

_ Comment ça tu n’y arrives pas ?

Le temps de cligner des yeux et Castiel les avait déplacés de l’autre côté de la place, dissimulés par un mur de débris. Dean entendit juste au loin la colonne qu’ils venaient de quitter qui s’écroulait.

_ Je n’y arrive pas ! s’agaça Dean, poursuivant leur conversation comme s’ils ne venaient pas de faire un vol de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je fais des éclairs minables qui touchent que dalle !

_ Et Sam ?

Dean grimaça.

_ Il s’est fait blesser dès le début de l’attaque. J’ai appelé Gabriel à l’aide.

Castiel avait la mine grave.

_ Je me doutais que quelque chose avait mal tourné lorsque Gabriel a disparu.

_ Il a pris Sam et l’a emmené pour le soigner.

_ Ils auraient déjà dû revenir, murmura Castiel plus pour lui-même que pour Dean.

La tête de Gaïa apparut au-dessus de leur abri de fortune. Dean eut à peine le temps de sursauter que Castiel les avait de nouveau transportés à l’écart.

_ VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FUIR ETERNELLEMENT ! hurla le titan, au point que Dean dut se couvrir les oreilles.

_ Elle a raison, fit Castiel. Il nous faut l’abattre rapidement. D’autres titans tentent déjà de remonter.

_ Et Cronos ? Tu l’as eu ?

Castiel opina.

_ J’ai trouvé une faille dans leur défense mais ça n’avait rien d’agréable.

_ Je veux bien le croire, répondit Dean en fronçant le nez alors qu’il étudiait le liquide noir qui gouttait encore de l’imperméable de l’ange.

Soudain il se figea.

_ Tu ne…

_ Quoi Dean ?

_ Tu ne lui es quand même pas passé par le derrière ?

Castiel prit un air horrifié.

_ Non ! Je suppose que sur le principe ça pourrait fonctionner… mais non !

_ Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Le téléphone portable de Castiel sonna. Lui et Dean se regardèrent.

_ C’est peut-être Gabriel ! le pressa ce dernier.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Gabriel l’appellerait-il par téléphone ?

Surveillant Gaïa qui s’avançait d’un pas lourd et déterminé, Castiel décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Dépêchez-vous bande d’andouilles ! Une nouvelle main vient d’apparaitre !

_ Crowley ?

_ Oui Crowley ! Qui d’autre !

Le roi de l’enfer hurlait tellement dans le combiné que même Dean pouvait l’entendre clairement malgré les chocs de l’approche du titan.

_ Pourquoi m’appelles-tu par téléphone ?

Dean imaginait très bien l’expression de Crowley, roulant des yeux théâtralement alors qu’il soupirait lourdement.

_ Tu m’as dit de t’appeler en cas de problème. Et j’ai un gros problème ! Un très gros problème même ! Qui grimpe de plus en plus vite !

_ Je pensais à la prière.

_ JE SUIS ROI DE L’ENFER ! JE NE VAIS PAS ME METTRE A PRIER UN ANGE !

Castiel recula la tête loin du téléphone et regarda l’objet comme s’il l’avait personnellement offusqué.

_ Alors maintenant magnez-vous le train parce que je referme les portes dans deux minutes chrono ! poursuivit Crowley. Et tant pis si vous vous retrouvez avec un dernier titan sur les bras !

Dean arracha le téléphone de la main de Castiel.

_ Compris ! Livraison de titan dans moins de deux minutes !

Et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Principalement parce que l’ombre de Gaïa venait d’apparaître sur eux.

Castiel les déplaça une fois de plus mais ils allaient vite devoir passer à l’action.

_ Comment on fait ? demanda Dean en grimaçant.

L’ange les avait posés derrière une pierre mais s’accroupir lui tuait les jambes.

_ Distrais-la, fit Castiel. Je vais tenter de l’attaquer de la même façon que Cronos.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Par la bouche, admit l’ange du bout des lèvres, la mine pincée.

Dean eut l’air mi-horrifié, mi-amusé.

_ C’est toujours mieux que par le derrière.

Castiel lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Contente-toi de la distraire, grogna-t-il.

_ Comment ?

_ Fais appel à ton imagination, répondit l’ange en se relevant.

Dean l’attrapa par le bras. Il sentit le sang de titan lui coller aux doigts mais à cet instant, il s’en fichait.

_ Sois prudent, murmura-t-il.

S’il avait eu plus de temps, il l’aurait embrassé. Et tant pis s’il se retrouvait barbouillé de salive de monstre. Enfin l’ange lui sourit.

_ Toi aussi Dean.

Et il disparut.

Dean prit une grande respiration. Il grimpa sur un rocher proche. Castiel lui avait dit d’être imaginatif mais à l’heure actuelle, il manquait cruellement d’idée. Alors, il allait faire au plus évident.

_ HE ! GAIA ! appela-t-il en agitant les bras, le marteau bien en vue.

Le titan se tourna brusquement vers lui. Puis elle s’élança et en quelques secondes, elle avait couvert la distance les séparant. Dean espérait que Castiel allait vite passer à l’action parce qu’il n’avait nulle part où fuir, ni la force de le faire.

_ Je vais te griller ! ajouta-t-il en secouant son arme en tout sens.

_ TU…

A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Castiel se posa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Dean se figea. Comme au ralenti, il vit l’ange passer la tête entre les dents du monstre. Il sentit sa main serrer le marteau. Cas allait réussir !

Avant qu’il n’ait pu aller plus loin, les doigts de Gaia l’attrapèrent. Elle était rapide et Castiel ne parvint pas à se dégager. L’ange paraissait si petit dans la main du titan et elle le serrait. Pour le moment, il résistait mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Dean vit quelque chose briller jusqu’au sol et il comprit que Castiel avait lâché sa lame. Il sentit la peur et la colère l’envahir. Il leva le marteau et y jeta toute sa hargne.

Un éclair jaillit, l’un des plus puissants qu’il était parvenu à produire et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Jusqu’à ce que l’éclair frappe à une bonne dizaine de mètres du titan.

_ Merde ! MERDE MERDE MERDE !

Dean sauta de son promontoire, ignorant les protestations de ses jambes et s’élança vers Gaïa.

_ LACHE-LE SALOPERIE DE TITAN ! hurla-t-il.

Il secouait son arme de gauche à droite, lançant de petits éclairs mal cadrés mais qui reflétaient toute son agonie. Tant pis s’il mourait dans cette ultime attaque, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer Cas.

Heureusement pour lui, Gaïa était tellement concentrée sur l’ange qu’elle ne prit pas garde à la petite silhouette qui clopinait avec l’énergie du désespoir vers ses orteils. Ni aux ridicules étincelles qui sortaient de son marteau.

Du coin de l’œil, Dean vit que le trou se rebouchait déjà. Crowley n’avait pas perdu de temps. Il accéléra autant que possible, serrant les dents mais sentant un liquide dont il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de salive ou de sang lui couler sur le menton.

Lorsqu’il atteignit le pied de Gaïa, il frappa dedans de toutes ses forces. Le choc créa un gigantesque éclat de foudre qui remonta le long de la jambe du titan. Surprise, Gaïa recula brusquement.

Dean se jeta à sa poursuite et continua d’asséner coup après coup, avec toujours plus de puissance et de rage.

_ LACHE-LE ! LACHE-LE ! hurlait-il comme une litanie, au rythme de ses frappes.

Gaïa tenta bien de lui shooter dedans mais Dean la cueillit d’un jet de marteau sous la plante du pied, la forçant à céder.

Elle grogna de frustration mais ne relâcha pas Castiel. Alors, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, Dean poursuivit son attaque. C’était de toute façon comme s’il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n’y avait plus que la colère telle une grande lumière blanche qui occupait tout son cerveau. Et son corps n’existait plus que pour taper.

Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsque Gaïa hurla de nouveau. Ses yeux quittèrent enfin ce point sur son pied où il n’avait cessé de frapper et il réalisa qu’il était tout près du gouffre. Enfin ce qu’il en restait. Quelques mètres carrés de vide au milieu d’un sol désormais vierge.

Et malgré l’étroitesse du passage, Gaïa venait de reculer en plein dedans. Elle bascula en arrière. Ses bras gigantesques battirent l’air mais son poing resta fermement serré sur l’ange.

Dean cria. Le second pied de Gaïa, juste devant lui, quitta le sol. Il le vit se soulever. Il le vit suivre l’énorme corps vers la fosse. Il le vit disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Dean se jeta à quatre pattes au bord du trou, écorchant de nouveau ses genoux déjà dans un sale état. Il ne voyait rien. Le gouffre se refermait désormais de plus en plus vite et Dean dut le poursuivre, se raclant les paumes au passage. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne repéra pas Castiel.

_ CAS ! CAS ! hurla-t-il à s’en abimer la gorge. CROWLEY ! STOP ! STOP !

Mais soit le roi de l’enfer ne l’entendait pas, soit il n’en avait rien à faire. Et inexorablement, sans que Dean ne puisse rien y faire, le passage entre les différents mondes se referma.

_ NON ! NON !

Incapable de se relever, il frappa le sol du poing, encore et encore. Peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait, il retournerait chercher Castiel au Tartare. Même s’il fallait creuser l’enfer au marteau piqueur pour y accéder et buter un à un tous les titans.

Il ne savait plus si les larmes sur ses joues venaient du désespoir, de la douleur ou de la colère.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il plus faiblement comme si murmurer à travers le sol était son unique recours.

_ Oui Dean ?

Dean leva la tête. Ou bien la douleur l’avait rendu maboule ou alors sa perte de sang massive lui donnait des hallucinations.

Il se retourna pour découvrir l’ange tout près de lui, un peu chancelant et très sale mais bien vivant. Et apparemment un peu perplexe de découvrir Dean, joue contre le sol et fesses en l’air.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel, sa voix un peu plus rocailleuse qu’habituellement.

Dean se redressa aussi vite que son corps le pouvait. Il voulait serrer l’ange dans ses bras mais il avait encore trop peur qu’il ne s’agisse là que d’une illusion.

_ Bordel, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Je ne comprends pas le rapport entre les maisons de passe et…

Dean sentit tout son corps se détendre et son visage se fendre d’un large sourire. C’était le genre d’action qui tirait sur ses plaies et lui faisait complètement fermer son œil gonflé mais peu importait. Il était sûr désormais que c’était bien Castiel qu’il avait face à lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux poisseux. Ils avaient besoin l’un comme l’autre de soins et d’un bon nettoyage.

_ Tu es en vie, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Castiel opina et sourit. Son front saignait toujours mais il le colla tout de même contre celui de Dean, en tout aussi mauvais état.

_ Comment ? souffla Dean. Je t’ai vu plonger avec elle…

Castiel referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Dean ne protesta pas malgré la douleur.

_ Je vole. Pas elle.

Dean soupira de soulagement. Enfin toute la tension des minutes précédentes le quittait. Dans quelques secondes et la fin de la poussée d’adrénaline, il allait probablement avoir très froid et très mal mais pour le moment, il se sentait serein. Ils avaient gagné.

_ J’ai fait en sorte qu’elle plonge directement dans le Tartare avant que le passage ne se referme et je suis remonté aussi rapidement que possible.

Dean pouffa et caressa la joue de l’ange.

_ Tu as suivi un monstre ancestral entre les différents mondes, tu l’as vaincu et tu es revenu. Castiel le Gris est probablement devenu Castiel le Blanc.

L’ange fronça les sourcils.

_ Dean ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Très bien. Très très bien. Il y a juste une autre trilogie qu’il faudra que je te montre après Star Wars.

Castiel opina sans vraiment comprendre et Dean trouva cela tellement adorable qu’il l’embrassa enfin. Et peu importait le sang, les blessures ou la salive de titan. L’ange ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre et quelques secondes plus tard ses mains caressaient le dos de Dean.

La bouche de Castiel avait le même goût cuivré que la sienne et ses joues étaient râpeuses sous ses doigts. Dean pensa furtivement qu’une fois remis en état l’un comme l’autre, ils mériteraient bien quelques jours de congés. Seuls. Tous les deux. Au calme.

_ Ah tu vois ! Tu n’étais pas indispensable !

La voix de Gabriel les interrompit brusquement et Dean relâcha à regret la lèvre inférieure de Castiel. Roulant des yeux de façon exagérée, il se tourna vers l’archange qui avait le chic pour se pointer au pire moment. Sa mine exaspérée se mua en sourire lorsqu’il vit à ses côtés Sam, apparemment en parfait état.

_ Ca nous fait plaisir de vous voir vivants, poursuivit Gabriel, hilare, mais un baiser gay sur la place St-Pierre, ça frise le blasphème.

Dean l’ignora et relâcha à contrecœur le visage de Castiel pour s’approcher de son frère.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui posant une main sur l’épaule.

_ Vivant. Grâce à Gabriel, ajouta-t-il avec un regard de travers vers l’archange, dans lequel on lisait plus le reproche que la gratitude.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Gabriel en gesticulant. Arrête de me faire la tête ! Je suis sûr que ton frère aurait été d’accord avec moi !

_ Tu n’es pas heureux d’être en vie, Sam ? fit Castiel, la mine renfrognée.

_ Ca si, mais…

_ Nous avons eu notre première dispute de couple, intervint Gabriel avec un air grave.

_ Nous ne sommes pas un couple !

_ Sam ! s’offensa l’archange.

_ Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Dean, les mains sur les hanches et la tête redressée, dominant Gabriel de toute sa taille.

Car pour lui, il était évident que ce dernier était en tort. L’archange prit une mine offusquée.

_ Deano ! Tu me vexes ! Franchement ! J’ai fait exactement ce que tu m’as dit. J’ai emmené Sam à l’abri et je l’ai soigné !

_ Et tu as tenté d’abuser de lui ? hasarda Dean.

_ Non ! J’ai juste refusé de le ramener ici !

_ Ce n’était pas à toi de décider, intervint Sam, du venin dans la voix.

_ Tu avais été gravement blessé, je ne voulais pas qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit d’autre, répliqua Gabriel d’une voix plaintive.

_ Attends, le coupa Dean, Sam voulait revenir ici ?

_ Je devais vous aider ! fit le plus jeune des Winchester.

Gabriel se tourna vers Dean.

_ Oui ! A peine sur pieds, il voulait que je le ramène au milieu des combats, expliqua-t-il. J’ai refusé.

Dean hocha la tête et posa une main sur l’épaule de l’archange.

_ Je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… tu as bien fait.

_ Merci Deano.

Sam soupira bruyamment et leur tourna volontairement le dos, les mains dans les poches. Cela fit sourire Dean. Son frère boudait comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis l’enfance.

_ C’est pour ça que vous avez mis aussi longtemps à revenir ? demanda Castiel.

Gabriel approuva.

_ Notre petite altercation a duré un petit moment. J’ai fini par accepter de le ramener à condition qu’il reste à distance. Finalement à notre arrivée, tout était calme, ruines et baiser gay et…

Gabriel étudia Dean et Castiel le nez froncé.

_ … et gluant. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez fichu ?

Dean rit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

_ Nous avons sauvé le monde, répondit-il.

L’ange hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants fixés sur Dean. Ce dernier eut envie de l’embrasser une fois de plus mais pas tant que les deux autres seraient là.

_ Vous avez renvoyé les titans dans le Tartare ? fit Sam, oubliant qu’il devait bouder.

_ Je m’en suis assuré, dit Castiel.

_ Tu as réussi à utiliser le marteau ? insista Sam en fixant Dean.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

_ Euh… hum… à ma façon, répondit Dean en rougissant légèrement.

Il réalisa qu’il avait lâché le marteau quand il avait embrassé Castiel et que celui-ci traînait dans la poussière. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le tendit à Sam.

_ Tiens, récupère-le. Il te va mieux qu’à moi.

Sam le prit en main et se tourna vers Gabriel.

_ Maintenant on peut discuter, fit-il en brandissant l’arme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Gabriel leva les mains dans un geste de reddition et recula de quelques pas.

_ Sam ! Non ! Pas le marteau ! S’il te plait ! Chéri !

_ Chéri ? s’indigna Sam, un sourcil levé, tout en s’approchant de l’archange, son arme de plus en plus menaçante.

_ Bébé ? tenta Gabriel. Poussin ?

Des étincelles jaillirent du bout du marteau et l’archange serra les dents.

_ Il me semblait que je vous avais prêté mon marteau pour sauver la terre, pas faire les imbéciles avec.

Sam baissa le marteau et la tête en entendant la voix de Crowley. A la manier depuis plusieurs jours, il avait presque oublié que l’arme ne lui appartenait pas.

_ Enflure ! s’écria Dean en attrapant le roi de l’enfer par le col. Tu as failli enfermer Cas dans le Tartare !

Crowley saisit les mains de Dean et les éloigna avec force.

_ Ne me mets pas de sang partout, lança-t-il l’air répugné. J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait faire au moment où il fallait le faire. On a donné une bonne leçon à ces monstres et ils ne sont pas près de remonter. C’est ce qui compte ! Et puis ton ange est là, alors de quoi te plains-tu !

_ Ca va aller Dean, le calma Castiel en lui prenant le bras.

Dean jura entre ses dents mais n’insista pas. Il était furieux contre Crowley, certes, mais à l’instar de Castiel, il avait surtout envie que ça se termine vite.

_ Rends-lui le marteau, fit-il à son frère.

Sam grimaça. Puis, à contrecœur, il tendit l’arme au roi de l’enfer. Ce dernier la récupéra, l’inspecta et opina.

_ Bien, je vois que vous ne l’avez pas abimé.

Il les scruta l’un après l’autre, son habituel rictus aux lèvres.

_ Sur ce, messieurs, je vais rentrer chez moi. Et je vous conseille d’en faire autant. L’armée et les journalistes ne sont plus très loin.

Il les salua d’un petit geste de la main.

_ C’est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui n’avait pas lâché son bras.

_ Il a raison. Rentrons chez nous. Enfin… chez Garth.

Il entendit vaguement Sam protester lorsque Gabriel le toucha mais Castiel l’emmenait déjà au loin.

 

« *** »

 

EPILOGUE

 

« *** »

 

Dean soupira lorsque les lèvres humides de Castiel se posèrent au creux de son cou. Il resserra son emprise sur les épaules de l’ange. Son corps était chaud contre le sien et ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Le tissu rugueux du canapé frottait contre sa jambe mais il ne le sentait plus.

Dean cambra plus encore le dos et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Castiel gémit. Il aurait eu la force d’imposer son rythme à Dean, même ainsi piégé sous son amant mais il savait que ce dernier était encore mal à l’aise à l’idée d’être pénétré et il lui laissait donc le complet contrôle de la situation.

Sur le principe, Dean lui en était reconnaissant. En pratique, à ce moment même, il avait de toute façon oublié toutes ses inhibitions. Et c’était sans retenu qu’il s’abandonnait au plaisir.

_ Cas, murmura-t-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

L’ange avait glissé une main entre leurs deux corps et le caressait à l’en rendre fou.

_ Ne t’arrête pas Dean, l’encouragea l’ange.

Dean n’avait de toute façon nullement l’intention de s’arrêter.

Il roula du bassin deux fois de plus avant de se répandre sur la main et le ventre de son amant dans un cri dont il aurait eu profondément honte s’il avait eu tout son esprit. Mais l’odeur, la peau et le goût de Castiel lui avait faire perdre toutes ses limites.

Epuisé par son orgasme, les membres lourds et la tête vide, il sentit Castiel donner un dernier coup de hanches avant de se vider en lui, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement qui s’échappa tout de même.

Dean sourit. Malgré ses réticences et l’inexpérience de l’ange, chacun de leurs moments intimes était juste parfait.

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour relever les hanches une ultime fois. Castiel glissa hors de lui. Puis, sans se soucier de son sperme séchant entre eux deux, il s’allongea de tout son long sur l’ange. Après tout, ils pourraient toujours se nettoyer plus tard.

Sans hésiter, Castiel passa les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Dean sourit une fois de plus et posa la tête sur l’épaule de l’ange, l’embrassant au passage au creux de la mâchoire.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Castiel, sa voix rauque le faisant frissonner.

Les doigts de celui-ci allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne. Avant de répondre, Dean plongea une main dans la chevelure noire de son amant. Il aimait jouer avec ses mèches. En fait, il aimait tout de Castiel.

_ Je vais très bien. Et toi ?

Il devina le sourire de l’ange.

_ Tout est parfait Dean.

Ce dernier opina. Effectivement, et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Ils étaient arrivés au chalet trois jours auparavant. A leur retour du Vatican, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps chez Garth. Ce dernier les avait accueillis avec son habituelle générosité mais maintenant que la crise était passée, il avait le droit de retrouver le calme dans sa maison et du temps libre avec Kevin.

Gabriel avait convaincu Sam de l’accompagner en Floride. Ce dernier faisait encore mine d’en vouloir à l’archange mais Dean n’était pas dupe. Ce n’était qu’un jeu pour son frère. Et une fois seuls, il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer entre Sam et Gabriel. Tout au fond de lui, ça continuait à le chiffonner. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Sam pouvait trouver à ce nabot. Mais bon, Sam était un adulte. Et Gabriel avait prouvé à quel point son frère comptait pour lui. Alors il ferait avec.

Dean soupira tout de même.

_ Un problème ? demanda Castiel sans stopper le mouvement de ses doigts sur son dos.

_ Comment pourrais-je avoir un problème alors que je suis seul avec toi ? répondit Dean avec un sourire taquin même si son cœur battait la chamade.

Il se redressa et embrassa longuement et profondément l’ange. L’étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra. Il était si bien.

Lui et Castiel avaient refusé la Floride comme lieu de vacances. La foule et la vie nocturne n’était pas ce qu’ils recherchaient. Au lieu de ça, Dean avait trouvé des petits chalets, isolés autour d’un lac de Caroline du Nord, au milieu des bois où rien ni personne ne viendrait leur casser les pieds.

Il n’avait pris que ses vêtements, des livres, son PC et ses DVD de Star Wars. Et pour la nourriture, il avait fait un tour à la petite épicerie du coin, à une bonne demi-heure de route.

Il avait conçu le séjour comme un mélange de repos, de balades, de pêche et de découverte de la pop culture pour l’ange. En fait, ils n’avaient fait que s’envoyer en l’air. Dean n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Il savait ses films posés sur la table à côté de son ordinateur toujours éteint. Ils étaient encore là pour quelques jours, il trouverait bien le temps de les montrer à Cas d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il mit fin au baiser lorsque l’air lui manqua. Castiel le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses joues rosies. Il était magnifique et Dean sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, prêt à éclater. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient bien, ils étaient heureux, ils avaient fait l’amour, ils étaient entrelacés, il voulait que jamais ce moment ne cesse.

_ Je t’aime, murmura-t-il sans que son cerveau ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle sur sa bouche.

Il se sentit virer à l’écarlate et envisagea de sauter du canapé et de courir se cacher dans les bois où il mènerait une vie d’ermite jusqu’à sa mort. Mais le sourire de Castiel et les bras fermement passés autour de son corps l’en empêchèrent.

L’ange se redressa le temps de lui voler un baiser.

_ Je sais, répondit-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça tu sais ?

Castiel parut surpris de sa réaction.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que je dois répondre ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Son sourire avait disparu.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, désemparé par le désarroi de l’ange autant que par sa réponse. Ils n’avaient pas encore regardé les films bordel ! Comment Castiel pouvait-il connaitre la référence ! Il soupira et caressa les cheveux de l’ange. Au moins ce dernier parut légèrement se détendre.

_ Qui t’a dit de me répondre ça ? fit-il.

_ Sam. Il m’a dit de ne pas te dire que je t’aimais même si j’en avais envie mais que quand tu me le dirais, il fallait que je te réponde « je sais ».

Dean eut un sourire discret. L’ange venait d’admettre à demi-mots qu’il l’aimait aussi. Dean s’en doutait mais se l’entendre confirmer était aussi effrayant que grisant.

Castiel hésita avant de poursuivre.

_ Il s’est moqué de moi ? Je t’ai vexé ?

Dean secoua la tête et sa main glissa sur la joue rugueuse de l’ange. Ils étaient deux idiots et deux handicapés des sentiments mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, ils s’étaient trouvés et Dean n’allait certainement pas laissé cela lui échapper.

_ Non et non. J’ai juste été… surpris. Mais j’apprécie la référence.

_ Quelle référence ?

_ Je te montrerai plus tard, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Castiel avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Sam était un crétin qui ferait mieux de s’occuper de ses propres histories de fesses. Et Dean le lui dirait en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout rendre le sourire à Castiel. Et il savait exactement comment il allait s’y prendre, alors qu’il piquait son cou de baisers, tout en lui susurrant des mots doux qu’il n’avait plus la force de retenir. Après tout, les films étaient sortis trente ans auparavant, Castiel pouvait bien attendre encore un jour ou deux avant de les voir.

 

FIN

_Notes en plus : Ohlalalala ! J’ai fini ! Je suis arrivée au bout ! Ca me fait tout drôle. Je pense que c’est la première fois que je termine quelque chose d’aussi long. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là. Merci d’avoir pris le temps de me lire. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m’ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris, qui m’ont suivie et un énorme MERCI à tous ceux qui m’ont laissé des commentaires. Votre soutien a été formidable (et désolée pour les mises à jour parfois un peu longues) ! Merci aussi à hermineuh/coffee-without-a-pause qui m’a poussée à écrire cette histoire, j’espère que ça t’a plu pourri !_

_Je sais, la fin est cucu mais flûte, c’est à ça que servent les fanfics ! Si j’ai le courage, je ferai peut-être une rapide one-shot de Sam et Gabriel en Floride si ça intéresse quelques-uns d’entre vous._

_Pour conclure, c’est la fin de cette histoire mais ce n’est pas la fin de mes fics Destiel. Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci une AU._

_Encore merci à tous ! Et vous pouvez me retrouver sur le compte tumblr<http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/>._


End file.
